


Un final casi feliz.

by Polyyin



Series: Los siglos de Azul. [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 175,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyyin/pseuds/Polyyin
Summary: Una última vuelta. Y aunque Lena ya no está segura de poder volver a tener cerca todo lo que le importa, sí puede aceptar sus culpas. Quizás con algo menos de peso a sus espaldas, la superviviente pueda recuperarlos. Quizás queda una oportunidad. O quizás, la suerte ya no la acompaña.





	1. Yo invito.

Casi dos semanas había tardado la General de los Minutemen en levantar el cerramiento en Diamond City, aunque los asentamientos seguían manteniendo las guardias dobladas. El Instituto no se dejaba ver y por una parte, Lena se alegraba. Esta vez no se había equivocado. Si se hubiese apresurado, bajando sin plan alguno, probablemente hubiese sido un desastre.

La ciudad estadio no se le hacía igual sin Piper. La chica de la gorra ya no le hablaba. No contestaba ninguno de sus mensajes ni se dejaba ver. Azul ya no insistía. Lo que menos quería era seguir lastimándola, y era lo único que había conseguido hasta entonces. Si se encontraba en aquel momento dentro de los muros, era porque los asuntos de la ciudad la habían arrastrado hasta allí, pero no pensaba demorarlo más que lo estrictamente necesario.

El frío comenzaba a sentirse temprano en aquel otoño y el local de Vadim estaba atestado, gracias a eso y a las caravanas que descansaban en la ciudad. Lena había ocupado un rincón de la barra y una botella a la mitad descansaba al alcance de su brazo. El veneno de los hermanos Bobrov le llenaba el vaso.

No iba a quedarse demasiado tiempo en Diamond City. Era demasiado incómodo estar allí en aquella forma. Pero antes de marchar, necesitaba ver a Natalie. Necesitaba ver a Mía y a Yahto. Lo había prometido, no iba a desaparecer. Era tarde, lo sabía, para decidirse al fin a cumplir alguna de todas las promesas que había hecho en su vida. A Piper, la había perdido y ya no tenía forma de recuperarla, pero seguían siendo su familia. Por más que todo cambiase ahora. Por más que le tocase mirar la mayor parte de los días desde lejos, eran su familia. Y no quería perderlos del todo. Eran lo que le quedaba, lo único que tenía sentido.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de par en par, sin preocuparse demasiado por las cabezas que se giraron hacia ella. No se molestó en devolver miradas, ya la conocían de sobra y no había muchos allí dispuestos a encontrarle el lado malo. Apenas tardó en divisar a la mujer del refugio, al final de la barra, sus dos manos apretando la bebida que tenía en frente. La cabeza gacha. Ausente, de la misma forma en que había pasado los últimos días.

Cait podría haberse quedado en casa. En la cama, metida entre las sábanas. Con Curie a su lado. Con su niña bien cerca. Descansando al fin, después de pasar los últimos días corriendo de un lado a otro, apenas durmiendo, con todos los sentidos puestos sobre la General, que no parecía frenar salvo para emborracharse, o peor. Pero no. Sabía de sobra que Lena tampoco iba a dormir aquella noche y estando en la ciudad lo que menos necesitaban era que la mujer del refugio perdiese la compostura. Demasiados ojos observándola. No estaban en mitad del yermo, en un asentamiento perdido. Dentro de los muros siempre había bocas para hablar de más. Caminó decidida hasta la barra, arrimando un sucio taburete hasta el rincón donde Lena se acodaba y haciéndose lugar a su costado.

_“-Hora de dejar este antro, Lena.-“_

La General levantó media sonrisa, apenas torciendo su cabeza para llegar hasta la mirada preocupada de la pelirroja, que parecía estar convencida de ser su sombra.

_“-Ve a casa, Cait. Llevas tres días llenándome la paciencia con Curie. Ve a tu cama y déjame disfrutar la noche a mí también.-“_

_“-Sí, si es que me mata la envidia de verte tan feliz… Anda, joder. Hay lugar para ti también. Si duermes aquí, probablemente te agarres alguna mierda nueva, y ya tienes bastante.-“_

_“-Estoy bien. Ve.-“_

La pelirroja terminó de girarse sobre el taburete, estirando su mano y apoyándola sobre el hombro de Lena, que reaccionó intentando quitársela de encima y dejando en claro lo mucho que ya había bebido. Cait la sostuvo con firmeza, empujándola suavemente hacia atrás, enderezándola en su asiento. Intentó esquivarle la mirada cargada. No era buena para aquellas situaciones y la incomodidad le trepaba desde todos los costados.

_“-Joder, Lena. Si te suelto te dejas los dientes contra la barra. Anda, vámonos. No necesitas esto también.-“_

Azul se quedó un momento en silencio, observando a la mujer que tenía frente a ella. La fuerza que llevaba en la mirada. Como sus brazos se tensaban bajo la camisa de su uniforme. La postura que su cuerpo había tomado en los últimos segundos. Lena la conocía de sobra. Cait estaba dispuesta a sacarla a la fuerza de allí. Y era cierto, lo que menos necesitaba era una escena. Después de todo, y como siempre, seguía siendo la General. Aquella frase no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza con cansancio. Cada día la odiaba un poco más.

_“-Vamos.-“_

Cait tardó en reaccionar. La mujer de cabellos de fuego ya se había convencido de que iba a tener que arrastrarla fuera de allí pero en cuanto las palabras que acababa de escuchar terminaron de caerle, no intentó forzar más su buena suerte. Giró su cabeza hacia Vadim, preguntándole con la mirada. El hombre hizo una seña rápida, y no tardó en volver hacia la multitud agolpada en su barra. Hacía tiempo que las chapas de la General no valían de nada allí.

Salieron las dos, Cait un paso por detrás, sosteniendo a Lena desde su bandolera, intentando que no lo notase demasiado. Estaba claro que la botella que la pelirroja había visto sobre la barra no había sido la primera. Probablemente Azul llevaba metida allí dentro desde que habían terminado de organizar las caravanas, horas hacía ya.

_“-Por aquí, joder… ¿Dónde crees que vas?-“_

Lena se giró, separando un poco sus piernas para ganar equilibrio.

_“-A mi casa.-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-Suéltame, Cait. Vete a dormir de una jodida vez.-“_

_“-Voy. Y tú conmigo. Anda, camina.-“_

_“-Suéltame.-“_

La pelirroja aflojó los dedos que acababa de enredar en el abrigo de la General. Era tarde ya y pocos quedaban dando vueltas por las calles. El frío se dejaba sentir y el cielo llevaba todo el día amenazando con tormenta.

_“-Necesitas meterte comida en el cuerpo y una buena noche, Lena. Mañana vas a sentirte mejor. No voy a dejar que vayas allí y hagas otra de tus estupideces.-“_

_“-¿No vas a dejarme?-“_

_“-No. Sabes que no. Si puedo de sobra contigo cuando eres persona, imagínate ahora, que estás hecha una mierda, joder.-“_

La pelirroja soltó cada palabra con fuerza, sin correr la mirada de Lena, que apenas lograba mantenerse derecha. La vio vacilar frente a ella. Tambalearse. La vio perder la mirada en la nada, por varios segundos. Estaba claro que a pesar de todo, la General todavía guardaba algo de su sangre fría. Si los papeles estuviesen intercambiados, Cait no necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber que a esas alturas, ya estarían repartiendo golpes a dos manos.

_“-Anda. Muévete. Antes de que me quede sin paciencia y termines el recorrido con tu trasero apuntando hacia arriba, sobre mi hombro.-“_

Lena dejó escapar una risa ligera, casi de resignación. Sus botas se adelantaron por la calle que Cait señalaba. Estaba perdida con todo el licor que se había metido, era cierto, pero no tan perdida como para no saber de sobra que en aquel estado, poco podía hacer para resistirse. Y no tenía ganas de pelear. No tenía ganas de absolutamente nada.

 

Piper agitó el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, bajándolo al papel una vez más, trazando líneas invisibles sobre la tapa de su libreta. No iba a funcionar. Se había dejado los demás en el periódico, que era donde solía trabajar aquellos días, y a esas horas y con el fresco que podía adivinar, no pensaba salir a buscarlos. Quedaba uno en Home Plate. El que Lena le había regalado aún descansaba en el cajón de su mesa de noche, pero no pensaba tocarlo. Cerró su libreta con desgano, después de todo, no estaba adelantando demasiado aquel día. El sonido de unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo le hizo volver de sus pensamientos. Natalie se dejó ver en el salón, enfundada en su uniforme y por encima, una vieja chaqueta de aviador que parecía haber sido hecha a su medida. La reportera intentó una sonrisa antes de largar la pregunta.

_“-¿No es demasiado temprano para salir a estas horas, Nat?-“_

_“-O un poco tarde para dormir, según como lo mires Pipes… ¿Llevas toda la noche allí?-“_

_“-Quiero terminar esto, estaría bien que lográsemos una tirada más antes de que termine la semana…-“_

Natalie se acercó a la cocina, tomando su taza y sirviéndose el café recalentado que era evidente su hermana había estado bebiendo.

_“-Van a pagarme antes de que termine la semana, Pipes… Lena está dándome la paga completa ya… -“_

_“-Con lo que tú y Mía están poniendo es más que suficiente. El periódico está funcionando bien y no vamos a tener problemas.-“_

Natalie se giró, enfrentándose a su hermana mayor y llevándose la bebida caliente a los labios, tomando un trago antes de responder.

_“-Deberías aceptar lo que te envía.-“_

_“-No lo necesitamos.-“_

_“-Sabes que sí. O al menos deberías aceptar su oferta.-“_

_“-Voy a pagar como todos en esta ciudad pagan, Natalie. No necesitamos ningún tipo de favoritismo y menos de ese tipo.-“_

La menor de las Wright puso los ojos en blanco, murmurando dentro de su taza. Piper la observó. La chica aún llevaba la mirada cargada de tristeza desde lo de Tommy. Y a eso se había sumado el enojo que la reportera podía adivinarle desde que Lena había dejado Home Plate. De lo que no estaba segura era a quien estaba dirigido.

_“-¿Qué tienes? ¿De verdad vas a salir tan temprano?-“_

_“-Nada, Piper. Y sí. Tengo la primera guardia pero antes quiero ver a Lena. Está en la ciudad ¿Sabes? Desde ayer… por si te importa.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Natalie. Sé perfectamente que está aquí. Y me parece bien si quieres verla. No necesitas usar ese tono conmigo.-“_

_“-¿Tú no quieres verla? ¿Quizás dejar que vea a Yahto? ¿No te parece lo correcto?-“_

Piper se levantó, arrastrando la silla contra el suelo. Dio algunos pasos hacia su hermana, intentando controlar la rabia. Había decidido no terminar de contarle toda la verdad. Sabía que Natalie estaba pasando por demasiado y no necesitaba más. No quería que además de todo el dolor que ya cargaba, tuviese que lidiar con temas que no necesitaba lidiar.

_“-Sabes que no. Todavía es demasiado pronto y necesito un tiempo para mí. No pretendo prohibirle ver a ninguno de ustedes, Natalie… solo necesito un poco de espacio.-“_

_“-Entiendo que ya no quieras estar con ella, pero que ni siquiera la dejes pisar aquí, es demasiado Piper. Tiene derecho. Somos su familia.-“_

_“-Prometió que no iba a volver a usar, Nat. Volvió a mentirme. Sabes que no puedo tolerar eso…-“_

_“-Sí, sí… porque tú nunca te equivocas, Pipes… El problema es que te olvidas que los demás somos solo simples mortales…-“_

La chica dejaba la taza a medio terminar sobre la mesada, cerrándose la chaqueta y alejándose. Sintió la mano de su hermana mayor cerrándose sobre su brazo y se giró. La vio mover los labios, pero nada salió. Se quedaron un momento allí, las dos, observándose. Al fin, la reportera la fue soltando, intentando una sonrisa.

_“-Me alegro que vayas a verla, Nat. No tengo intención de alejarlas. Es lo que menos quiero… Ve.-“_

Natalie tardó un momento más en alejarse, algo confundida. No terminaba de entender las miradas de su hermana y eso era algo completamente nuevo para ella. Siempre había sabido leerla como si fuese un libro abierto, pero en aquel último tiempo, todo parecía diferente. Incluso aquello. Intentaba mantenerse centrada, intentaba no dejarse caer pero había momentos en los que sentía que bajo sus botas el suelo se había esfumado. Como si no le quedase un solo punto de referencia al cual anclarse. Y lo necesitaba. Necesitaba con desesperación que algo volviese a la normalidad.

 

Lena abrió su ojo con pesadez en cuanto escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Le costó ubicarse. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas y aquel lugar no le era suficientemente familiar como para reconocerlo al instante. Se irguió demasiado deprisa y recordó de la peor manera lo mucho que había bebido la noche anterior. Estaba en el sofá de Cait y Curie, estaba claro ahora. Unos pasos pesados en la escalera metálica le retumbaron dentro y no pudo hacer más que dejar escapar un gruñido y levantar una de sus manos hacia su cabeza, apretándose la nuca. No podía haber dormido más que un par de horas y el efecto del alcohol seguía allí.

_“-Un necrófago del metro se ve mejor que tú, Lena. Y probablemente huele más suave también. Joder. Debes haber agotado todo el veneno del bar anoche.-“_

_“-Calla…-“_

Cait llegó a la puerta en un par de zancadas, abriéndola de par en par. Natalie Wright le sonrió, su rifle al hombro, su uniforme impecable. La pelirroja no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo bien que estaba haciéndolo la chica, al menos para fuera. Era mucho lo que había pasado en los últimos días y la joven no parecía flaquear. Apenas había tardado algunos días en volver a las guardias y cumplía con su parte como si nada hubiese pasado. La inmensa mujer no terminaba de confiar en aquella actitud. La chica se lo estaba guardando y esas cosas, siempre terminaban mal. Se movió hacia un costado, invitándola a entrar. Lena se cubría el rostro con una de sus manos. Apenas amanecía, pero aquella luz era suficiente para amplificar su ya insoportable dolor de cabeza.

_“-Hola, Lena.-“_

Antes de poder verla, Azul le reconoció la voz. Hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie y pudo notar la poca seguridad que aún tenía en el cuerpo. Se había pasado, de casi todo, y ya no sabía cuantos días llevaba en aquellos estados.

_“-Natalie… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-¿Tiene que pasar algo para querer verte? Estoy perfectamente… solo pensé que podía pasar un momento… antes de mi guardia. Gob me dijo que estabas aquí…-“_

_“-Joder, chica. Claro que quiere verte… Ayer nos dejamos llevar un poco en el local de Vadim, pero nada que un buen café no solucione… ¿Eh, General?-“_

La pelirroja cerró la puerta. Se fue alejando hacia las escaleras mientras soltaba las palabras. Su niña ya comenzaba a llorar y Curie aún no dejaba la cama.

La General tardó un poco en terminar de reaccionar. Le dolía cada parte del cuerpo y sentía el pensamiento embotado. Como si le tardase demasiado en caer. Se quedó en Natalie. La chica estaba allí de pie y parecía no tener un problema en el mundo. Lena sabía bien que los tenía. No pudo evitar el enojo, hacia ella misma. No era difícil adivinar el desastre en que se había convertido en los últimos días y aquel estado en el último que deseaba que Natalie la viese. Que nadie la viese.

_“-Dame un momento, Nat. Necesito una ducha. ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos en la barra de Takahashi? No tardó.-“_

_“-Tengo guardia en menos de media hora, Lena.-“_

_“-O no. Anda, avisa a Gob que vas a tardar. Que te necesito por un rato. Espérame allí. No tardo.-“_

La chica asintió, con una sonrisa no demasiado convencida. Sabía que Lena no estaba tomándose bien lo de Piper. Todos se cuidaban de hacer comentarios sobre la General delante de ella, pero Natalie era lo suficientemente despierta como para más de una vez, entender demasiado.

_“-Está bien. Te espero. Quizás puedo avisar a Mía, si Sun la deja. Empezaba muy temprano hoy…-“_

_“-Claro. Sería perfecto… Ve.-“_

Natalie salió en cuanto Lena abrió la puerta. No le dio tiempo a girarse antes de escuchar el portazo. Se quedó un momento de pie, observando la entrada a la casa. Había más, entre Lena y su hermana. Lo sabía. Algo tenía que haber pasado para que estuviese en aquel estado. Para que Piper la dejase sola, en aquel estado. Iba a averiguarlo. De algún modo u otro, iba a terminar entendiendo que era lo que sucedía allí.

 

Todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea. Que la reportera ya no quisiese ni verla era, para Lena, demasiado. Seguía negándolo, hundiéndose en calmantes y trabajo durante el día, y ahogándose en alcohol durante las noches. En apenas un par de semanas ya podía notársele en el cuerpo lo mucho que había desmejorado. No podía borrarse el cansancio del semblante y seguía perdiendo peso. El dolor en la pierna se hacía insoportable en cuanto el Med-X dejaba de actuar y ya ni siquiera intentaba separar las dosis. Lo solucionaba todo intentando no pensarlo. Intentando negarlo. Y no se le daba mal.

Se miró en el espejo del baño, como cada vez que se encontraba frente a uno, quedándose en la impresionante cicatriz que le cubría el lado izquierdo. Subió el parche, ajustándolo con cuidado. No era poco que siguiese allí, después de lo mucho que había pasado. No podía hacer mucho más por su aspecto, pero era sin duda una mejoría notable si lo comparaba con el estado en el que había despertado no hacía más de media hora. Para cuando pisó la calle, encaminándose hacia el mercado, el sol ya había terminado de salir. El temblor en sus manos ya no estaba allí y la resaca se había hecho soportable gracias a la cantidad que se había inyectado. Vio a Natalie ocupando uno de los taburetes de la barra, levantando la mano hacia ella. La chica estaba sola.

_“-¿Mía?-“_

_“-Iba a intentar llegar. Pero tienen una caravana completa pasada de radiación por la tormenta de hace algunos días… Llegaron recién anoche y aún los están limpiando.-“_

_“-Quizás pueda verla antes de irme…-“_

_“-¿Te vas?-“_

Lena tomó la nuka cola que Nat estiraba hacia ella. El tono en la voz de la chica no se le escapó. Con los suyos, se le hacía mucho más fácil caer en la cuenta de aquellos detalles.

_“-Tengo que, Nat. Sabes que todavía tenemos doble guardia en cada asentamiento. Nos está empezando a faltar gente, tenemos que reclutar.-“_

_“-¿Y por qué estoy varada aquí, sin hacer nada, si hago falta en los asentamientos?-“_

_“-Nat… Es peligroso allí fuera… ¿Cómo estás?-“_

Natalie resopló. Estaba claro que la General no tenía ganas de discutir aquel asunto y por un momento, la chica se lo permitió. Después de todo, hacía días que no se veían. Y aunque las ausencias no eran algo fuera de lo común entre ellas, la situación en la que estaban hacía que todo fuese distinto.

_“-Estoy bien. Estoy mejor…-“_

_“-Te ves bien, Nat. Siento no poder estar más por aquí… ¿Sabes? Tu hermana y yo… ¿Entiendes?-“_

_“-No demasiado, Lena. La verdad. Pero supongo que ustedes tampoco quieren que entienda del todo.-“_

Lena suspiró. Con su hija, era siempre a todo o nada. La chica no perdía el tiempo con cortesías innecesarias. Estaba claro que Piper no le había dicho demasiado y no iba a ser ella quien la contradijese en ese punto. No por intentar huir de sus culpas, eso ya, ni lo pensaba. Era simplemente porque no quería agregar más a lo que ya había hecho y si la reportera creía que Natalie no necesitaba saber, estaba segura que tenía sus razones.

_“-Está bien, Natalie… No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. Yo… voy a intentar estar aquí cada vez que pueda.-“_

_“-No vas a volver a casa…-“_

Azul volvió a llevarse la botella a la boca, alargando el trago, dándose tiempo.

_“-No por ahora, Nat.-“_

_“-No por ahora y por como Piper está contigo, parece que esta vez la cagaste a lo grande.-“_

_“-Natalie…-“_

_“-Todo por seguir metiéndote mierda. Si sabes que no sirve de nada. Mírate. ¿Vas a decirme que te sientes mejor? ¿Crees que no se te nota?-“_

_“-Acábalo ya.-“_

La General dejó la botella sobre la barra, plantándose frente a la chica. La conocía de sobra para saber que no iba a quedarse callada hasta que no terminase de sacarlo todo, pero no perdía nada por intentar.

_“-No. No quiero acabar nada. ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?-“_

Natalie intentó que su voz no se quebrase con la pregunta. Había despertado bien. No había sido uno de esos días en que la angustia le hacía difícil el respirar. Había estado ansiosa desde la noche anterior, sabiendo que iba a encontrarse con Lena. Aunque no le gustaba ponerlo en palabras, a veces ni siquiera en su propia cabeza, la extrañaba, le hacía falta.

_“-¿Sigo haciendo?-“_

_“-Huir de nosotros. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando pasó lo de Tommy? Dímelo. Quiero saberlo.-“_

_“-Natalie… Había asuntos que tenía que atender… sabes cómo es esto.-“_

_“-No, no me vengas con esas mierdas. Lo hiciste porque eres una cobarde. Y a esas alturas te estabas metiendo tanta porquería que ya no podías ni pensar. Dilo. Al menos, hazte cargo de lo que haces.-“_

_“-Sabes que se me hace difícil tolerar el dolor en mi pierna. No estoy justificándome-“_

_“-Oh, sí. Estás haciendo exactamente eso. Como siempre. Y ahora vas a irte y quien sabe cuándo vamos a volver a tener alguna noticia tuya.-“_

La menor de las Wright dejó su asiento, acercándose aún más a la General. Subiendo su mano y apoyando su índice sobre el pecho de la mujer, que la observaba, estática.

_“-Y además, la lastimaste. Otra vez. Puede que no termine de entender bien que es lo que está pasando aquí, pero estoy segura que la jodiste de alguna forma, Lena. ¿Y Yahto? ¿Mía? Ahora Piper tiene que hacerse cargo de todo una vez más ¿Cierto? Tu puedes arruinarlo todo cuantas veces quieras porque siempre hay alguien juntando los pedazos detrás ¿No es así?-“_

_“-No voy a desaparecer. Que tu hermana no quiera volver a verme no lo cambia. Voy a estar aquí.-“_

_“-¿Qué hiciste?-“_

_“-Basta, Natalie. No quiero hablar más de esto. Quería pasar un rato contigo, no pelear.-“_

_“-¿Sigues metiéndote, verdad? Sigues pinchándote como si nada hubiese pasado.-“_

_“-¡Basta ya!-“_

Algunas cabezas se giraron. La voz de la General había resonado, incluso entre el incesante ruido de las calles y el mercado.

_“-Déjalo. Te guste o no, para algunas cosas, aún eres demasiado chica, Natalie. Y esta es una de ellas. Lo que ocurra entre Piper y yo no va a cambiar lo demás. Voy a seguir estando aquí, de la mejor forma en que pueda.-“_

Nat rebuscó en sus bolsillos, casi mordiéndose los labios. Al fin, arrojó un puñado de chapas sobre la barra. Cuando la chica levantó sus oscuros ojos, Lena le adivinó la tristeza detrás de la inmensa rabia que parecía a punto de desbordarle la mirada.

_“-Yo invito. Y ya que nos cambias por una aguja, lo que sobra, pínchatelo Lena.-“_

La chica desapareció con rapidez entre la multitud. La General no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se quedó de pie allí, intentando que sus piernas le obedeciesen, que la sacasen de aquel lugar. Dolía no saber cómo arreglar todo aquello. Dolía darse cuenta de cuanto había lastimado, una vez más, a todos los que quería. Pero lo que más dolía, era lo muy cierto que era todo lo que acababa de escuchar. 

 

 


	2. Cuando ríes sin mí.

En Diamond City no había sitio donde las chapas alcanzasen para menos que en Colonial Taphouse. Era el lugar exclusivo dentro de los muros y el preferido por quienes vivían en las gradas, alejados de las callejuelas, los olores del mercado y las sucias barras donde el populacho solía embriagarse con los peores venenos.

Para Piper, era uno de los lugares que menos le agradaba de la ciudad. Se sentía infinitamente más cómoda con un plato de noodles calientes entre sus manos y los sonidos de Takahashi moviéndose con torpeza alrededor del inmenso generador. Si la apuraban, incluso prefería la barra de Vadim. Cualquier lugar de la ciudad tenía que ser más cómodo que aquel. Levantó sus dedos, pasando su cabello suelto por detrás de su oreja. Con la cabeza descubierta, el largo de su pelo no dejaba de caerle hacia delante. Se sonrió, devolviendo el gesto al muchacho que se sentaba frente a ella, acercándole una impecable copa.

_“-Bourbon. Por lo que sale, supongo que tiene que saber bien… Sí prefieres otra cosa…-“_

_“-No, no. Esto está bien. De verdad. Siéntate, Fred.-“_

Fréderick se acomodó frente a ella, sin dejar de observarla. Era extraño verla vestida de aquella manera. Sus gastados jeans, su gabardina roja y su gorra eran casi parte de la reportera.

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

Piper observaba al muchacho. A veces, lo hacía. El chico se quedaba en silencio, perdido en algún punto que la reportera no terminaba de entender pero que, en los últimos días, solía sucederle cada vez más a menudo.

_“-Nada, nada. Lo siento. ¿Quieres… no lo sé… comer algo?-“_

_“-No. Con esto está bien.-“_

La última semana había sido algo caótica para los dos. Desde que el muchacho la había acompañado en su vuelta a Diamond City, después de la visita a Sanctuary, Fred había pasado los días que había durado el cerramiento de la ciudad, ocupando el periódico de Piper. Se había hecho útil casi sin tardanza, ayudando a preparar los envíos que se acumulaban, las tiradas y las nuevas salidas. Su parte preferida habían sido las largas conversaciones con la reportera, sobre viejos artículos y nuevos. Sobre los que iban a salir y los que, probablemente, nunca iban a ver la luz. Lo que Piper hacía era algo que a Fred siempre le había atraído y los días que había tenido que pasar en aquel lugar, no habían hecho más que profundizar aquel interés. Se había marchado a Sanctuary en cuanto las compuertas se habían abierto, pero poco había aguantado allí. Nada había tardado en volver a la ciudad haciendo uso de todo el valor que había reunido por el camino para pedirle a la atractiva reportera que lo tomase a prueba. Que quería seguir sus pasos. Que le enseñase. Y no podía encontrarse más feliz. La chica, lo había aceptado.

Bajó la mirada hacia su copa con rapidez en cuanto se dio cuenta que Piper lo observaba con ese gesto tan característico que solía poner cuando estaba intentando descifrar algo. Le pasaba cada vez con más frecuencia. Quedarse en ella sin darse cuenta. No podía evitarlo.

_“-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Fréderick?-“_

_“-Sí, sí, lo siento. ¿No tienes frío aquí? Podemos entrar… esa… camisa… no parece demasiado abrigada… ¿Quieres mi chaqueta?-“_

La reportera lo observaba con curiosidad. El muchacho parecía más distraído que nunca. Apenas hacía unos cuantos días atrás que había decidido que tener un ayudante, alguien que realmente se interesase en aquel trabajo de la misma forma en que ella se interesaba, no era tan mala idea. Siendo dos, todo se hacía en la mitad de tiempo. Era más seguro salir a cazar historias e incluso cuando era necesario, podían dividirse las tareas. Desde lo que había ocurrido con Lena, Piper había intentado gastar mucho de su tiempo en los asuntos más mundanos que pudiese encontrar. Como las chapas que necesitaban ahora para mantenerse. O el funcionamiento del periódico. O cualquier tipo de pensamiento que la alejase de las preguntas que no quería seguir haciéndose. Cuando no estaba trabajando, estaba con Yahto. Con Mía y con Nat. Iba a esquivar aquel dolor durante todo el tiempo que pudiese esquivarlo porque sabía que aún era demasiado inmenso como para enfrentarlo y lograr salir ilesa.

El chico era inteligente. El hecho de que supiese leer de corrido y escribir casi sin errores, era ya una anomalía en el yermo. Pero que además, pudiese redactar un párrafo con sentido y con buen estilo, a Piper la había maravillado. No era una habilidad común en el yermo. Prácticamente nadie se interesaba ya por aquellos asuntos. Si era bien difícil conseguir lectores para el periódico, buscar redactores era algo que la reportera ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar. Se tomaba en serio aquel asunto y a pesar de que apenas llevaban algunos días juntos, Piper se había volcado completamente a la tarea de enseñarle. De lo que no estaba del todo segura era de involucrarlo con tanta rapidez en las prácticas. Pero el chico se había empeñado en seguirle los pasos lo más cerca que pudiese y ya le había demostrado que podía manejarse en situaciones de peligro. Además, aquello recién comenzaba y si se cuidaban de levantar sospechas, nada malo tenía por qué ocurrir aún.

 

Lena no podía quitar la mirada de aquella terraza. La había visto en el instante en que había pasado por la ventana. A pesar de que la chica no llevaba su característico atuendo, no había sido difícil. Podía reconocerla en cualquier sitio, a cualquier distancia. El frío comenzaba a llegar y sin embargo Piper no parecía sentirlo, o lo disimulaba bien. La camisa clara que vestía, algo suelta, no parecía cubrirle demasiado. Su pelo estaba hacia un costado, como solía arreglárselo cuando no llevaba su gorra. No estaba sola. Un hombre se sentaba frente a ella, casi inclinado sobre la mesa, como si le molestase la distancia. Azul no podía dejar de mirarlos, desde allí arriba.

_“-Eh, General…-“_

Cait se acercaba a paso vivo por el pasillo. Llevaba casi veinte minutos esperando por Lena en su oficina y había decidido salir a ver en donde se había quedado atascada la mujer del refugio aquella vez, antes de dejar que el malhumor la invadiese.

_“-Lena ¿Hola? Joder… ¿Qué mierda haces?-“_

La General de los Minutemen se giró, con esfuerzo. Cait le adivinó la furia en la mirada e instintivamente todo su cuerpo se echó un poco hacia atrás, midiéndola. No tenía idea que era lo que pasaba allí.

_“-¿Lena?-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-¿Qué? Sigo esperándote en tu jodida oficina ¿Estás colocada o qué?-“_

Lena volvió una vez más la mirada hacia el sucio cristal. La vio reír. Le conocía la risa como nadie podía conocérsela en el mundo. Todas sus risas. Las que solo sabía regalarle cuando estaban solas, escondidas del mundo entre las mantas, sin nada ni nadie más que las dos. Las que le estallaban en todo el cuerpo, cuando estaba rodeada de los que más quería, en esos pocos ratos, tan extraños que habían tenido en el pasado, cuando habían encontrado momentos de paz. Las risas nerviosas, cuando se sentía insegura y apenas podía soportar la atención sobre ella. Sí. Su risa. Podía pasarse horas recordando cada una. La que veía ahora, también la conocía. Era la risa que se le ahogaba al final, la risa que se le escapaba, encendiéndole ese brillo en su mirada hasta que, en un instante,  recordaba. Era la risa que marcaba ese momento en que Lena sabía que podía curarla. Tardase lo que tardase. Pero esta vez, no había sido ella quien la había despertado, y la locura se le estaba anclando en el pecho.

_“-¡Joder, Lena! Que estoy hablándote.-“_

La pelirroja estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Su mano se había clavado en el hombro de Lena, girándola con brusquedad.

_“-¿Quién es ese?-“_

Cait tardó en entender la pregunta. Al final, le siguió la mirada a la General que no había tardado más que un segundo en girarse por tercera vez hacia la ventana.

_“-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué miras…?-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego apretó su guante un poco más sobre el hombro de Lena. Aquella, era la chica de las noticias. Vestida para la ocasión. Y el muchacho, tenía que ser Fred. No era que estuviese fácil de adivinar pero Curie había dejado escapar que el chico estaba ahora trabajando en el periódico y si eso no era suficiente, el rubio de sus cabellos le terminaba de delatar. Desde donde estaban, el cuadro no pintaba bien. No para Lena, tenía que reconocerlo.

_“-Es ese muchacho de Sanctuary, Lena. Fred algo. Está ayudándola en el periódico, creo…-“_

La General de los Minutemen se giró con violencia. Con un movimiento brusco, se quitó de encima el pesado brazo de la pelirroja.

_“-¿Crees?-“_

_“-Está ayudándola. Joder, Lena. Tenemos trabajo… si solo vamos a estar dos días… anda, ponte seria.-“_

_“-¿Por qué no me dijiste que alguien estaba trabajando con Piper?-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Lo sabías y no abriste la boca.-“_

Cait resopló, poniendo la mirada en blanco. Las últimas semanas habían sido una prueba de fuego para su paciencia.

_“-Cada vez que escuchas algo de la chica, te pones peor...-“_

Lena se alejaba, caminando hacia el balcón en el que el ascensor para dejar la plataforma esperaba.

_“-Eh, eh… ¿Dónde vas? Joder… -“_

La pelirroja se apuró a frenarla, plantándose frente a ella y levantando sus dos brazos.

_“-Quiero ver quien es.-“_

_“-Ya te dije quién es.-“_

_“-Quiero asegurarme que es él.-“_

_“-Es él, Lena. Déjalo. Nada bueno va a terminar saliendo. Solo está tomando un trago. Vamos… -“_

_“-Muévete.-“_

_“-Hay gente allí abajo. Puedo asegurarte que a Piper no va a gustarle que te plantes allí con tus idioteces. Y menos con público.-“_

La General apretaba los puños, intentando quitar la mirada del cristal. Parecía como si de pronto la temperatura de la habitación se hubiese disparado. Podía sentir su propio sudor formándose detrás de su nuca.

_“-¿Se está acostando con él?-“_

Cait abrió aún más sus ojos. El tono en la voz de la mujer. Todo su lenguaje corporal. La forma en que estaba comportándose. Giró su cabeza, asegurándose que aún seguían solas allí.

_“-¿De verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta? Joder… tienes que dejar la puta aguja, Lena. No llego a conocerla la mitad que tú y se de sobra como es… ¿No terminas de entender lo que hiciste, verdad? ¿No te das cuenta cuanto la jodiste?-“_

Lena quitó la mirada de la pareja que bebía en aquella terraza. Cait parecía enojada y no terminaba de entenderlo muy bien. Intentó enfocar su atención sobre lo que la pelirroja soltaba.

_“-Estoy contigo, Lena. Toda la vida va a ser así. Te debo todo lo que tengo, te debo estar limpia y todo lo que conseguí gracias a eso. Pero no pienso dejar que sigas chapoteando en el barro. ¿Sabes qué? Debe ser la primera vez que ríe desde que te encontró jodiendo con otra.-“_

Azul dio un paso hacia delante.

_“-No me hables así. No fue así. Fue un error… no quise…-“_

_“-Sí. No quisiste. Pero te la follaste. Y la reportera tuvo que verlo. Y ahora además, quieres que vea en la mierda que te estás convirtiendo. No duermes, no comes. Hueles a licor barato desde la mañana y no paras de meterte porquería en las venas. ¿Quieres darle eso también? ¿Quieres?-“_

La mujer del refugio no logró más que murmurar algunas palabras indescifrables. Cait no se frenó. Sabía bien como Lena se sentía en aquel momento. Podía leerle cada síntoma, cada idiotez que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

_“-Sí. Ve. Ve y pregúntale con quien se acuesta ahora, y dime que tal te va. Joder, Lena. Me hiciste arrastrarme por las ruinas en mitad de la noche solo para que no haya chances de que nos vea llegar y ahora quieres montarle una en medio de la ciudad. Anda ya, terminemos la mierda que vinimos a hacer y vámonos de aquí. Dale espacio, Lena. Es la única oportunidad que tienes. Todo lo demás, a estas alturas, es cagarla.-“_

Azul se mordía la boca con ganas, sintiendo como la rabia se le atragantaba, cortándole el aire. Volvió sobre sus pasos, arrastrando una vieja silla hacia el rincón desde donde podía verla mejor. Se dejó caer sobre ella. Cait se le acercó despacio, quedándose detrás por solo unos pasos.

_“-No va a darme otra oportunidad, Cait. No importa cuánto espacio ponga entre las dos…-“_

La pelirroja no contestó. El tono quebrado de la mujer la incomodaba sobremanera. Odiaba verla rendida. Odiaba verla en aquel estado.

_“-Mírala ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que alguien así podía quererme? Y lo hizo… No pare de embarrarla, una y otra vez, Cait. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?-“_

_“-Basta ya, Lena. La chica va a perdonarte. Te quiere. Tú la quieres, joder. Tienen historia. Tienen todo detrás. Solo necesitas terminar con estas mierdas, tienes que ser tú. Y tienes que darle tiempo…-“_

_“-¿Tiempo? No. Piper no va a perdonarme. Ya lo hizo demasiadas veces. Y está bien. Siempre está mejor cuando estoy lejos…-“_

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. El melodrama la estaba matando. Y aunque sabía de sobra lo miserable que Lena se sentía, enroscarse a lamerse las heridas y lloriquear jamás había sido lo suyo. Si fuese cualquier otra persona la que estuviese en aquella situación, no hubiese durado en la misma habitación más que dos palabras. Pero era Lena. Y solo por eso, lo estaba soportando.

_“-¿No vamos a trabajar, eh? Bien. Pero por los dioses, Lena. No vamos a quedarnos aquí, espiándola y moqueando frases estúpidas. Te vienes conmigo. Curie puede hacernos algo para llenarnos el estómago y tú puedes usar el descanso. Y una ducha, joder. ¿Hace cuánto que no lavas esta mierda?-“_

Azul sintió el tirón fuerte en la solapa de su abrigo, levantándola. No quería quebrarse allí pero se le hacía más y más inevitable a cada segundo.

_“-Joder, Lena. No. No, no, no. No vas a ponerte a llorar como un crío ahora. Contrólate. Al menos aguanta hasta llegar. Jodidos dioses, mujer.-“_

Lena asentía con ganas, borrando las pocas lágrimas que se le habían escapado con el dorso de su guante, tragando con dificultad. No era bueno que la vieran así. A pesar de todo, aún le preocupaba. No solo porque sabía cuanto dependía de ella y de la imagen que podía proyectar. Sino también porque iba a lastimarla aún más. Si Piper terminaba de entender el estado en el que se encontraba, iba a lastimarla aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Tomo aire. La pelirroja la soltó, sin dejar de observarla con atención. Control. Estaba perdiendo el control y Cait tenía razón. Necesitaba volver a ser ella misma.

 

Fue en el segundo intento cuando Piper logró embocar la llave y hacerla girar, abriendo la puerta de Home Plate. Fred esperaba unos pasos atrás, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sus hombros levantados, intentando esquivar el frío. El muchacho aún no entendía cómo era posible que la reportera no estuviese congelándose con solo esa camisa.

Piper intentó una sonrisa. No estaba completamente mareada pero tenía que admitir que las copas se habían hecho sentir.

_“-Quizás la próxima es preferible que obviemos el alcohol…-“_

 

_“-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe dentro?-“_

_“-No, no… es solo una broma. No suelo tomar demasiado… ¿Tienes la llave del periódico?-“_

Fred podía sentir los colores en su cara. Lo que menos necesitaba es que la reportera creyese que quería entrar con ella. Lo que era cierto, estaba más que claro. Pero el muchacho se dejaba la piel intentando ocultarlo. Se apuró a sacar una de sus manos del bolsillo, abriéndola frente a Piper.

_“-Aquí mismo. Gracias otra vez… por dejar que me quede allí.-“_

_“-Es una tontería que gastes las chapas por ahí, teniendo el espacio.-“_

Fréderick asintió. Un silencio incómodo se fue quedando entre los dos. Al fin, la reportera suspiró.

_“-Bien… Mejor que descansemos un poco. ¿Mañana temprano? Ten listo el café. Podemos empezar a comparar impresiones. Y notas, si es que estás haciéndolo bien…-“_

_“-Lápiz y papel todo el tiempo encima. Mañana temprano…-“_

Piper no pudo evitar una risa ligera en cuanto el muchacho extendió su mano con toda la inseguridad del mundo. Se apuró en tomarla, y saludarlo de aquella forma, como si acabasen de conocerse. Tenía que reconocer que la tarde había sido, como poco, extraña ¿Por qué no terminarla de la misma manera?

Apenas tardó en darse vuelta y entrar en su casa. No podía evitar la sonrisa que le había dejado el momento. Había algo de divertido en la forma en que Fred siempre se comportaba. Físicamente, impresionaba. Y estaba segura que más de una persona podía sentirse intimidada. Pero eso solo duraba hasta la primera charla. El chico había tardado meses, literalmente, en lograr mirarla a los ojos sin ponerse completamente colorado. Y había sido casi imposible convencerlo de mantener entre ellos, un trato informal. No era común, en el yermo, que alguien guardase las formas o fuese tan increíblemente educado. Cerró la puerta con algo de trabajo. Era cierto que se había desacostumbrado casi completamente al alcohol.

_“-¿Qué tal la cita?-“_

La reportera levantó la mirada, más sorprendida que asustada. Su hermana la observaba, apoyada sobre la mesa, enfrentándose a la entrada.

_“-¿Cita?-“_

_“-Bueno… la ropa… la risa. El idiota ese haciendo el ridículo en tu puerta…-“_

_“-Natalie, que dices. Estábamos trabajando.-“_

_“-¿En el periódico?-“_

“-¿Qué?-“

_“-Que si estaban trabajando en el periódico. Tu sabes, ese edificio con las letras inmensas encima.-“_

Piper dio dos vueltas de llave, antes de dejarlas caer sobre la mesa de café, caminando hacia donde su hermana se encontraba. No perdió tiempo en sostenerle la mirada. Encendió la cocina y acercó la jarra hacia el fuego.

_“-Estábamos en las gradas. No siempre tenemos que trabajar desde el periódico… Además… ¿Desde cuándo soy yo la que tiene que darte a ti explicaciones?-“_

_“-Solo estoy teniendo una conversación agradable con mi hermana… ¿El alcohol también es parte de todo este… trabajo que estuvieron haciendo?-“_

La reportera levantó una ceja, apoyando la taza que acababa de tomar y tirando un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás, enfrentándose a Nat. Una media sonrisa se le plantó en los labios.

_“-¿Perdón? ¿Estás controlándome, Natalie?-“_

_“-Solo interesándome. Necesitabas espacio porque todavía es demasiado pronto después de la pelea que tuviste con Lena, pero parece que un par de días son más que suficientes para otras cosas…-“_

_“-No quiero aclarar todo esto que estás insinuando y tú tampoco quieres que lo haga. Voy a tomar algo caliente, voy a darme una ducha y a meterme en la cama. Y tú, deberías hacer lo mismo. Es tarde ya, Nat.-“_

_“-¿Quizás esperabas que estuviesen todos durmiendo en casa?-“_

_“-¡Natalie Wright!-“_

La menor de las Wright bajó la vista. Sabía de sobra que se había pasado, pero no podía evitar la rabia que había sentido al ver todo aquello. Lo que pasaba entre Lena y su hermana podía escapársele, pero no era una completa idiota, y estaba claro que Fred buscaba más que un trabajo. Y Piper le había sonreído. Llevaba semanas sin hacerlo y lo había visto. Se había reído con aquel idiota.

_“-Al menos no dejes que todo dios te vea con él, Piper. ¿O te olvidas quién eres? Te casaste con Lena frente a toda la jodida ciudad. No hay una sola persona que no lo sepa. ¿Necesitas dejarla como idiota?-“_

_“-¡Suficiente! Estas llegando al límite, Nat. Y todas las libertades que tienes ahora pueden irse en un soplido si sigues teniendo este tipo de actitudes. Vete a tu cuarto. Ahora.-“_

Nat frunció el ceño, mirando hacia su hermana mayor con incredulidad.

_“-¿A mi cuarto? ¿Qué tengo? ¿Doce otra vez?-“_

_“-Pareciera. Sí. A tu cuarto. Puedo entender que todo esto sea difícil para ti y que haga incluso más pesado lo que ya tienes encima. Pero hay un límite, Natalie. Lo que sucede entre Lena y yo no tiene que ver contigo y no quiero que sigas hurgando allí.-“_

_“-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan terrible que no puedo saber? ¿Te cansaste de ella? ¿De verdad vas a cambiarla por cara de nada?-“_

_“-¡Natalie! ¡Nadie cambia a nadie! ¡Termina de una vez, quieres!-“_

El llanto se dejó escuchar por el pasillo. El niño pedía por su madre y el miedo se le adivinaba con facilidad.

_“-¿Le dejaste una luz?-“_

El tono de la reportera fue seco.

_“-No lo sé… no. Nunca va a dejar de tener miedo así…-“_

_“-Dios… No es la forma, Natalie… no lo es…-“_

Piper apenas tardó en desaparecer tras el umbral del pasillo. El llanto del pequeño se cortó a los pocos segundos. Nat no se movió. La conversación que acababa de tener le había dejado una sensación de pesadez en el estómago, pero la rabia que había sentido al ver la forma en que aquel idiota había mirado a su hermana, no se terminaba de ir. No entendía que estaba pasando allí. Parecía que todo cambiaba a su alrededor y no había forma de frenarlo. Pasó su mano sobre la lisa superficie de la mesa en la que se apoyaba. Doce años. Estaría bien, solo por un rato, volver atrás. A una tarde de sol y guantes gigantescos. Al sonido del cepillo contra la madera. Al olor del aserrín invadiéndolo todo y las risas. Risas, noodles y nuka cola. Estaría bien, tener doce años otra vez. Tan solo por un rato.

 

 

 


	3. El miedo que nunca iba a tener.

Cait entró en silencio en su habitación, cerrando con cuidado y apoyándose sobre la puerta. La luz de la mesa de noche estaba encendida aún. Curie se había quedado dormida otra vez, leyendo, probablemente esperándola. La pelirroja se sonrió. Un quejido suave desde la cuna de su niña le hizo desviar la mirada. Malvina dormía profundamente. Una de sus manitas se estiraba sobre su cabeza y se enredaba en los rojizos cabellos que seguían creciéndole.

_“-¿Qué hora es?-“_

La mujer volvió la mirada una vez más. Curie la observaba, sonriéndole. Se acercó a ella, intentando que sus botas hiciesen el menor ruido posible. Aún no había tenido chances de siquiera quitarse el uniforme. Lena había tardado una vida en caer rendida sobre el sofá y antes de eso, no habían sido pocas las veces en que la pelirroja había tenido que frenarla para que la General no terminase yendo a golpear la puerta de Home Plate en el estado en que se encontraba.

_“-Tarde. Muy tarde. Siento despertarte, chica.-“_

_“-Está bien. Últimamente me cuesta dormir… ya sabes.-“_

_“-Quizás necesitas hablar con Sun…-“_

Cait se sentó a un costado de la joven doctora, pasando uno de sus brazos hacia el otro lado de su cintura e inclinándose un poco sobre ella.

_“-Estoy bien. Aún es pronto… todavía estoy acostumbrándome a todo esto. Es natural. Malvina necesita alimentarse cada poco, que mi sueño se haya vuelto tan liviano no es casualidad.-“_

Curie subió sus manos, enredándolas en las tiras de cuero de la armadura de Cait.

_“-¿Por qué llevas aún tu uniforme?-“_

_“-Joder… no pude ni quitarme las botas. Lena… ya no creo que pueda caer más bajo. Creo que ya fue suficiente. Voy a tener que desintoxicar su trasero de una buena vez. Salimos hacia el fuerte en dos días.-“_

_“-Sé que tienes que ir… -“_

_“-Curie… ya lo hablamos. Vas a estar bien en Home Plate. Las chicas pueden ayudarte y estoy segura que Piper también.-“_

_“-Piper tiene suficiente con todo lo que está ocurriendo…-“_

_“-Piper ya no sabe qué hacer para mantenerse ocupada. Estoy segura que va a estar feliz de tenerte en su casa.-“_

_“-Pasas demasiado tiempo fuera, Cait. No me gusta estar lejos de ti.-“_

La alta mujer se acercó aún más, bajando hasta los labios de Curie. El beso fue suave, mucho más suave de los que Cait solía darle.

_“-Lo sé, Curie. Pero Lena me necesita. Y además, no llevo este uniforme ridículo por gusto. Necesitamos las chapas. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer antes del invierno…-“_

_“-Tu uniforme no es ridículo, en absoluto.-“_

_“-Mi uniforme te pone, chica. Tienes todo ese rollo encima y no lo puedes disimular.-“_

Curie dejó la mirada en blanco por un momento. La atrajo hacia ella, tirando de su armadura y volviendo a sus labios. Cuando lograron separarse, las dos respiraban bastante más agitadas que un momento antes.

_“-Puede que tengas algo de razón, pero no es de buen gusto alardear de esa forma, Cait.-“_

La pelirroja le sonrió, apartándose de su boca y poniéndose de pie, despacio. Curie apenas se movió para colocar el libro, que aún descansaba sobre su falda, en la mesa de noche. Vio como Cait subía sus manos hacia las cintas de cuero que ajustaban su armadura. Se quedó en silencio, observando como sus agiles dedos deshacían los nudos y poco a poco, la liberaban de la gruesa protección. Todo, en aquella mujer, le fascinaba. Curie había terminado entendiendo que una de sus mayores debilidades era la fuerza física, sobre todo, en una mujer. Lo encontraba completamente cautivante. Irresistible. Y lo disfrutaba, sin tapujos. A sus ojos, físicamente no había nadie que se acercase tanto a la perfección como Cait. Todo su cuerpo estaba trabajado sin que nada resaltase demasiado. Sus brazos y su abdomen eran quizás, lo que más tiempo tardaba en recorrer con la mirada cuando se le daba la oportunidad. Pero había más. Claro que había más. Detrás de sus cicatrices y la postura dura que la pelirroja siempre llevaba, a la joven doctora no le costaba ver la suavidad que Cait guardaba en su cuerpo. Y en su rostro, era donde más destacaba. La simetría, casi perfecta. El verde profundo de su mirada. Sus pecas, que lo inundaban todo. Y como si con aquello no fuese suficiente, su cabello. Rojizo y movido, cayendo con desenfado sobre sus costados y su frente. Era imposible no querer enredarse en el y perderse en aquella boca, que en ese mismo momento, le sonreía divertida, probablemente disfrutando la mirada que Curie le estaba dedicando.

_“-Joder, chica… casi no necesito tocarte.-“_

Curie la miró con preocupación, antes de terminar de entender la frase. Se hacía cada vez mejor captando el sentido de las conversaciones y más aún con Cait. Se arrimó hacia el borde de la cama, descubriéndose y sentándose frente a la alta mujer, que la observaba en silencio. Dejó que sus manos subiesen con cuidado por el par de piernas que tenía delante. Fue raspando sus uñas por la tela rugosa del jean que Cait vestía, sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos. La pelirroja seguía alardeando. A esas alturas, sabía bien que era lo que la chica disfrutaba. Curie bajó la mirada, quedándose en su cinturón. Aquella, era la única prenda que Cait se negaba a dejar de vestir. No le había costado renunciar a su viejo chaleco, o a sus gastados pantalones. Pero aquel cinturón, no era negociable.

Los dedos de Curie llegaron a la plateada hebilla. Sus dos manos se anclaron tras ella y sus ojos volvieron a subir hasta encontrar la mirada intensa de Cait sobre ella. La pelirroja no se movía. No soltaba una palabra. Curie podía sentir como sus latidos se disparaban en su pecho. Como su vientre se anudaba y sus brazos empezaban a pesarle hasta caer a sus costados. Los dedos de la pelirroja llegaron también a su cinturón. La hebilla se desprendió y el sonido del cuero deslizándose a través de la tela de jean hizo que Curie tuviese que tragar con fuerza. La vio soltar el botón de su pantalón con suavidad y bajar el cierre de un solo movimiento. La vio acercar su mano hasta ella, alargándole una caricia por el costado de su cabello. Sintió sus dedos cerrándose con fuerza sobre su pelo y sin que Cait tuviese que decir más, sus manos volvieron a subir, prendiéndose a los costados de las caderas de la de la alta mujer y con trabajo, arrastrando sus pantalones y sus bragas por sus muslos. En cuanto lo logró, el brazo de Cait la arrastró hacia delante y el tirón en su cabello la obligó a bajar a sus rodillas. Una vez más, volvió a mirarla, desde allí abajo. La pelirroja ladeaba su cabeza hacia un costado, regalándole su media sonrisa. Curie no se resistió en cuanto Cait la metió entre sus piernas, con poca delicadeza. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó guiar, hasta sentirla en su boca.

_“-Despacio, Curie. Necesito empezar… despacio...-“_

La chica apenas movió sus labios. Las dos manos de Cait se enredaron en sus cabellos. Aún no se sentía completamente segura haciendo aquello, pero la pelirroja sabía cómo guiarla y dejarse llevar era algo que Curie disfrutaba con locura.

_“-Justo ahí, chica… dioses…-“_

Cait la apretaba contra su entrepierna. Las manos de Curie habían subido por los muslos de la mujer hasta terminar colándose por debajo de su camisa, clavando sus uñas sobre el tenso vientre que tenía delante. La doctora aflojó su cuello, dejando que le marcasen el ritmo. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en lo más sensible de Cait, intentando alargar cada beso hasta el límite. La mujer de cabellos de fuego tenía sus tiempos y se lo hacía saber. Poco a poco iba empujándola más contra ella, obligándola a llegar más hondo. Curie respondía a gemidos, sin parar de besarla, sin intentar apartarse, ni siquiera para recuperar el aliento que comenzaba a faltarle.

Cait apenas soportaba bajar la mirada. Estaba disfrutando aquello. La chica se dejaba llevar entre sus piernas y no lo hacía para nada mal. Intentaba mantener sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza levantada hacia el techo. Si la miraba no iba a durar demasiado y no quería que se terminase tan pronto. Quería tenerla allí. Era increíblemente excitante la forma en que Curie se dejaba llevar y la pelirroja intentaba siempre alargarlo. Exprimir cada instante de aquellos momentos. Pero siempre terminaba flaqueando y la tentación de bajar la mirada y encontrarla arrodillada para ella era demasiado fuerte.

_“-Joder, Curie…-“_

Sintió como su vientre se tensaba aún más. Noto los dedos de la chica enterrándose con fuerza en su abdomen. Era demasiado rápido. Demasiado rápido para darlo por terminado.

Curie se sorprendió en cuanto Cait la apartó. Sintió los brazos de la alta mujer bajando a los suyos y ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La pelirroja la levantaba de su cintura sin esfuerzo. Se apresuró a enredarse a sus caderas, abrazándola con sus piernas. Cait la llevaba hacia la pared, girándose despacio. Besándola. Apoyándola con suavidad.

_“-¿Por qué me quitaste, Cait?-“_

La pelirroja había cortado el beso en cuanto había sentido las ganas de hablar de la chica. La sostenía con uno de sus brazos mientras con su mano libre, se paseaba por la pierna desnuda de Curie, perdiéndose cada poco en la suavidad de su piel.

_“-No quiero llegar aún y… no puedo aguantarlo cuando te veo así.-“_

Curie se sonrió. A pesar de que no había mucho que no estuviese dispuesta a probar, el hecho de que su única experiencia fuese con Cait le despertaba, en más de una ocasión, todas las inseguridades. Intentaba no dejarse llevar por ese tipo de pensamientos, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien escuchar aquel… cumplido.

_“-¿Qué quieres entonces?-“_

Curie sintió la mano de Cait metiéndose por debajo de su camisón. No llevaba más que eso y pudo adivinar en la mirada de la pelirroja lo mucho que la mujer aprobaba su elección.

_“-¿Tienes que preguntarlo? A ti. Te quiero a ti.-“_

Cait acomodó su brazo entre las dos. Curie no pudo evitar el reflejo, al sentirla llegar. Malvina apenas pasaba los tres meses y aún no se sentía completamente cómoda, pero Cait había sido increíblemente dulce en los pocos encuentros que habían tenido desde que la niña había nacido. Y no parecía que este fuese a ser diferente.

_“-No quiero perderte. Ni a ella. No quiero hacer nada que me aleje de ti.-“_

La mirada de Curie se hizo más profunda, intentando terminar de entender lo que Cait estaba soltándole. La pelirroja no se frenó, metiéndose en ella en el instante en que las palabras terminaron de sonar en la habitación. La chica quiso contestar, pero no pudo más que recibir el beso, casi desesperado, que Cait le soltó en los labios. Se apretó a su cuerpo, colgando de su cuello, enredándose a su cintura. Apenas necesitaba hacer fuerza. La mujer la sostenía con firmeza, algo que hacía aquella escena todavía más disfrutable para Curie.

_“-No vas a perdernos… Cait…-“_

Curie notó como la alta mujer le esquivaba la mirada, escondiéndose en su cuello y metiéndose aún más hondo entre sus piernas. La chica no intentó encontrarle los ojos otra vez. Bajó una de sus manos, llegando hasta Cait también. La sintió largar el aire con fuerzas en cuanto la encontró. La sintió pegarse a su piel con desesperación. Aprisionarla contra su cuerpo con tanta locura, que tuvo que poner todo de sí para lograr mantener el ritmo.

_“-Curie… Estoy a punto…-“_

La joven doctora podía notarlo, y aunque Cait no llevaba demasiado entre sus piernas, ella también estaba cerca, aunque en aquel momento, no le importaba. Algo en la forma en que Cait le había hablado. Algo en sus caricias. En la desesperación de sus besos. Como si la necesitase. Como si estuviese pidiéndole a gritos algo que no terminaba de entender. No frenó, al contrario. Sus dedos la encontraron mejor y su boca llegó al oído de la alta mujer. Podía sentir las cosquillas de su rojizo cabello en sus labios.

_“-Déjate, Cait. Quiero sentir como te dejas ir mientras te tengo entre mis piernas. Déjame…-“_

Curie ya no llegó a terminar la frase.

La pelirroja apenas dejó escapar un sonido, desde su garganta, que se apagó por completo en el cuello de la chica. Por un momento la fuerza la abandonó, y tuvo que usar sus dos brazos para no dejarla caer.

Solo le pasaba con ella.

Antes de Curie, nadie podía lograr que se abandonase en esa forma. Jamás. Y no había sido por no probar suficiente. Pero allí, entre sus piernas, en sus besos. La forma en que la miraba. La suavidad con que siempre le hablaba. Cait se sentía segura. Por una vez en su vida, no había una pizca de desconfianza, una gota de miedo.

Todavía hoy, después de lo mucho que su vida había cambiado, la pelirroja seguía teniendo aquella voz en su cabeza que la obligaba a nunca, jamás, bajar la guardia. No importaba con quien. Salvo, con Curie. Con la chica, había desaparecido. La voz se callaba por completo y la dejaba a solas con ella.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-Lo… lo siento, chica…-“_

Curie había subidos sus dos manos, tomando el rostro de la mujer y levantándolo hacia ella. La mirada de Cait estaba nublada y se esforzaba por esquivarla.

_“-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?-“_

Cait asintió. Su cabello volvió a caer sobre su frente y Curie lo movió con suavidad a un costado.

_“-Sí. No. No sé… Curie.-“_

_“-¿No sabes?-“_

_“-Tengo miedo… Casi todo el tiempo. Tengo mucho miedo, Curie.-“_

Cait no la soltaba. La sostenía con fuerzas contra la pared. La mirada de las dos mujeres se enfrentaba y apenas algunos centímetros de aire las separaba. Curie sintió como su estómago se anudaba en cuanto escuchó el tono de la mujer. La frase. La forma en que lo había dicho, clavándose en sus ojos hasta casi hacerla llorar.

_“-¿Miedo? ¿Qué sucede, Cait? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo…-“_

_“-Nada. No sucede nada. Tengo miedo de todo, Curie. De perderte. De perderla. De no poder protegerla o no ser suficiente. De cada puta mierda que podría llegar a pasar. Mi cabeza no puede parar y no entiendo por qué… yo… joder… lo siento… no se ni por qué estoy diciéndote esto y menos en este momento…-“_

_“-Deja de disculparte.-“_

El tono de Curie no fue duro, pero fue lo suficientemente firme como para que Cait volviese a sus ojos grises.

_“-Es normal, Cait. Yo también tengo miedo. Todo el tiempo. Siempre tengo miedo de que algo pueda pasarte. O de que no podamos protegerla. O que lleguemos a faltarle… Es parte, Cait.-“_

_“-¿Parte?-“_

_“-Es parte de tener una familia. De querernos. De tener algo mucho más importante que uno mismo. De sentir… Es parte de sentir. No estás sola, para mí también es nuevo, Cait. Estoy aquí.-“_

El silencio se quedó entre las dos, pero no las incomodó.

_“-Llévanos a la cama...-“_

_“-Chica… tú todavía… ¿No quieres?-“_

_“-Quiero que me abraces. Quiero abrazarte. Quiero que duermas unas horas conmigo y nada más que eso.-“_

La pelirroja obedeció, apenas tardando en bajarla hasta las sábanas. Curie no le preguntó, en cuanto la vio desviarse hacia el rincón de la habitación, metiendo sus brazos dentro de la cuna y levantando a su pequeña, que se quejó por un momento, para volver al sueño en un instante. Cait volvió a la cama, acomodando a la niña entre ellas, bajo la sonrisa de Curie. Paseó su dedo por las diminutas manos de su hija, que cada poco, se cerraban intentando atrapar las cosquillas. Sintió la caricia de Curie sobre su mejilla. Iban a estar bien. La chica tenía razón. No estaban solas, se tenían. Y quizás ninguna de las dos podía tener todas las respuestas, había cosas que simplemente era imposible saber de antemano. El miedo, iba a ser inevitable. Pero Cait ya no recordaba siquiera la sensación de necesitar huir. Esa sensación que había sido una constante para ella durante la mayor parte de su vida. Estaba en casa, hacía tiempo ya. Con su niña. Con Curie. Estaba en casa y no importaba cuán difícil se lo pusiesen, iba a darlo todo por ellas. Siempre. 

 

 


	4. La trampa amigable.

Nick llevaba ya un par de semanas ocupando nuevamente su oficina. El detective se había tomado su tiempo después de lo de Ellie, y aunque aún era demasiado pronto y la herida seguía ardiendo, al menos ya se le hacía soportable el quedarse en la ciudad.

No había tardado en hacer una visita a Home Plate para asegurarse de cómo la reportera lo llevaba y la conversación entre los dos había girado por temas insignificantes hasta que al fin Valentine se había atrevido a preguntarle por Lena y por todo lo que había ocurrido. No era como si el detective no hubiese atado ya cada cabo suelto, pero se debían esa charla y Nick sentía que desde lo de Ellie, había estado demasiado ausente para la chica. Para Valentine era difícil no terminar teniendo con Piper una relación similar a la que un padre sobreprotector y chapado a la antigua podría tener con su única y problemática hija.

_“-Y ahora estás sintiéndote culpable. Puedes admitirlo conmigo, Piper.-“_

Los ojos verdes de la reportera se levantaron hasta los del detective. Entre medio de los dos, la mesa de café, un cenicero ya repleto y una taza a medio vaciar.

_“-No creo que esté pasándolo bien. Sabes cómo es. Y además… esto puede sonar increíble… pero Natalie tenía razón… no debería haber ido a las gradas con Fred.-“_

_“-Esos rumores siempre van a surgir, chica. Algo iban a encontrar. Sabes que la conoce todo el yermo ya, y como bien dijiste, se hace bastante evidente que no puede poner su mierda en orden.-“_

Piper pudo adivinar el tono resentido del detective. Estaba claro que todo lo que había ocurrido no le agradaba en absoluto y se lo estaba tomando bastante personal contra la mujer del refugio.

_“-Lo sé. Pero tendría que haber seguido con lo mío. Mantener un perfil bajo, ya sabes. Hasta que esto pase. Nat no lo tomó bien y estoy segura que no me cuenta la mitad de lo que escucha. Y tampoco me gusta ver a Lena así, Nicky… Más allá de lo que hizo…-“_

_“-Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien, Piper.-“_

_“-Y tú me lo dices a mí…-“_

Hubo una mueca compartida y la reportera levantó la taza, para darse cuenta de hasta qué punto su café se había enfriado.

_“-¿Al menos sirvió de algo la cita en el colonial?-“_

_“-Poco y nada. Pero al menos es un comienzo. La idea era hacernos regulares en un par de semanas, ver cuál es el contacto de Cooke. Pero ya no estoy tan segura de querer seguir ese camino. Sigo siendo la metida reportera de Diamond City para todo dios, y no estoy segura de poder hacer un papel decente…-“_

_“-¿Quieres que vuelva a hurgar en el asunto?-“_

_“-No… Tú también los espantarías. Fred se ofreció a ir solo… pero ya saben que está conmigo. Quizás podamos pescar algo de todas formas. Todas las pistas que pude conseguir mueren en el Colonial. Es el único nexo que me queda con los envíos. Henry tiene que estar en algo, puedo olérselo, Nicky.-“_

_“-Sí, el hedor se le siente de lejos. Pero vamos a necesitar más que sospechas.-“_

_“-¿Vamos?-“_

_“-Bueno, estaba pensando… No estoy en ningún caso ahora y vas a necesitar alguien que te cuide las espaldas… tienes esta tendencia problemática, chica, que si no fuese sintético, más de una vez me quitarías el sueño.-“_

Piper no estaba acostumbrada a que el detective fuese tan abierto, pero con todo lo que había pasado en el último tiempo, Valentine parecía haber perdido gran parte de su eterna coraza. Con ella, era con quien más lo demostraba. Después de todo, la reportera era la única familia que le quedaba.

_“-Estoy segura que tienes una pila hasta el techo de nuevos casos esperando por ti… Y no voy a estar sola. Ya no tengo veinte años y creo que después de todo, termine aprendiendo a cuidarme un poco…-“_

_“-¿Segura?-“_

_“-Sí, Nick. Sabes que si me sobrepasa no voy a tardar en buscarte…-“_

_“-En realidad, no. No lo sé. Pero lo espero.-“_

El tono del detective fue serio, casi soltando una reprimenda a la chica de la gorra.

_“-De verdad, Nicky. No vamos a arriesgarnos. Y esto aún está en pañales. No creo que corramos ningún peligro en estas instancias. Además… Sigue siendo mi trabajo, como siempre lo fue. ¿Verdad?-“_

Valentine no le quitaba su mirada de encima. Podía adivinar el esfuerzo que la reportera estaba haciendo por volver a alguna clase de normalidad. Se lo veía en cada pequeño gesto. En las palabras que elegía al hablar. En las que elegía callar también. En cada vez que sus ojos verdes escapaban hacia el suelo para volver a la carga un instante después, agotados de esfuerzo.

_“-Si, chica. Es lo tuyo, y no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo mejor. Eso, te lo ganaste a pulso.-“_

Piper nunca era buena para recibir cumplidos. Y menos que menos, de aquellos a quienes quería. Su mano tuvo la intención de alcanzar la abandonada taza de café una vez más, solo por encontrar con que cubrirse, pero no tardó en recordar lo frío que estaba ya su café.

_“-Puedo calentar algo más… ¿Quieres?-“_

_“-No, Piper. Como dijiste, tengo una buena pila esperando por mí en la oficina y no va a acomodarse sola…-“_

Los dos quedaron en silencio en cuanto el detective soltó la frase. Aquel, era el trabajo de Ellie. La chica llevaba años organizando la agenda del sintético. Y más de una vez, haciéndole la vida un poco más fácil.

_“-Bien… Deja saludos a las niñas. Las dos salieron de vocación fuerte… ¿Eh?-“_

_“-Sí… aunque estaría bien que Natalie se diese solo un poco más a los libros. Con un poco bastaría…-“_

_“-Todo no se puede pedir.-“_

El detective guiñó su ojo entero a la reportera. Un gesto al que Piper estaba ya acostumbrada. La chica de la gabardina se sonrió. No se soltaron más palabras que las dichas. Los dos tenían mucho dentro que aún no podían sacar, pero el rato compartido, los había aliviado por igual. Aunque no pudiesen decirlo en voz alta.

 

 

La mujer del refugio estaba de pie frente al sucio colchón. Dormir en casa de Cait no terminaba de cuadrarle. Sentía que las estaba poniendo en un compromiso.

La pelirroja había elegido seguirle los pasos a través del yermo en cuanto se había enterado de todo lo que había ocurrido con Piper. Algo que a Lena no la había convencido del todo, aunque había terminado aceptando. Cait y Curie apenas estaban acostumbrándose a la nueva rutina de la niña y llevarse lejos a la alta mujer no se había sentido del todo bien para Lena. Ahora que pasaban unos días en la ciudad, quería darles, al menos, algo de privacidad.  Había tenido que insistir bastante para que la dejasen marchar, pero no les había dejado opción.

Yefim se había esforzado en preparar su mejor cuarto, pero lo cierto es que poco se diferenciaba de los demás. A Lena no le había importado demasiado. Eran cuatro paredes y una puerta que podía cerrar para aislarse, aunque fuese por un momento, de todo dios. La cama era bastante más incómoda que el sofá de Cait y Curie, pero de todas formas, no era como si lograse dormir demasiado últimamente.

Por una vez, no llevaba puesto su uniforme. Cait casi la había obligado a dejarlo con Becky, para una limpieza a fondo. Terminó de meter sus cosas dentro de la mochila, y descolgó la chaqueta de cuero que la pelirroja le había prestado. Era una talla más grande de lo que hubiese preferido, y probablemente lucía mucho mejor en Cait, pero de momento, tenía que servir.

Iban a volver al fuerte en pocos días más. Diamond City era el núcleo comercial más importante de toda la Commonwealth y desde allí, se organizaban prácticamente todos los envíos y caravanas. El invierno comenzaba a asomar y los asentamientos empezaban a hacer acopio para lograr pasarlo sin problemas. La milicia no estaba haciéndolo demasiado bien económicamente hablando y necesitaban comenzar a pensar en formas de ahorrar algunas chapas si querían continuar siendo capaces de proteger cada ruta y cada asentamiento como hasta ahora venían haciéndolo. Mantener tantas patrullas dentro de los muros estaba lentamente drenando las chapas de la milicia y la General llevaba dando vueltas sobre ese asunto durante una buena temporada, pero últimamente su concentración no era la misma.

La escena con Fred la había dejado sin aire. Completamente sin aire. Piper no quería saber de ella, y eso lo podía entender. Se había comportado de la peor manera posible. Había cometido todos los errores que se podían cometer, algunos, más de una vez. Pocas excusas tenía para justificarse. Pero dentro, una parte de ella, nunca había dejado de creer en lo que la reportera sentía. Si alguna seguridad había tenido desde que había caído en aquel mundo, era la seguridad de saber todo el amor que la reportera sentía por ella. Había sido algo imposible de negar. La chica no había dejado de demostrárselo, día a día, año tras año. Nadie, en toda su vida, había tenido que lidiar tanto con su lado oscuro como la reportera. Ni siquiera Nate. O sus padres. No. No había punto de comparación entre esta vida y su pasada. Si antes de despertar en aquel yermo había sentido alguna vez que su existencia no había sido sencilla, hoy, esa vida, era casi imposible de pensar en aquel lugar.

Piper.

Piper la había salvado. Había estado en cada caída, en cada dolor. Había convertido aquel agujero en el lugar que había llegado a sentir como su hogar. Le había dado la familia que siempre había soñado tener, una vida que realmente merecía ser vivida. Sí. Nunca había dudado de lo que la chica sentía, ni por un momento. Hasta verla reír con Fred.

Algo dentro de Lena se había quebrado en aquel instante. No había pasado siquiera un mes y la reportera estaba en lo que a todas luces, había sido una cita. Reía. Bebía. Hablaba con aquel muchacho por lo bajo. Lo había visto. Todo. Se había sentado allí arriba, torturándose con aquella vista hasta que la pelirroja había logrado llevarla a casa. Piper lo superaba. Piper seguía por otro camino. Lena no podía siquiera imaginar algo así. Imaginarse fuera de la vida de la reportera solo le devolvía vacío. No tenía sentido. Todo lo que había construido, por todo lo que había peleado, todo el inmenso cansancio que había aguantado. La culpa que no dejaba de pesar en las espaldas. Cada paso que había dado, cada decisión, terminaba cobrando sentido porque al final del camino, estaba la chica de la gorra. Estaba su familia. Estaba esa vida, que era lo único que quería y lo que más verdadero había sentido alguna vez. Y ahora, Piper reía con otro. Y quizás la olvidaba, a cada hora, un poco más.

Necesitaba salir de aquellos muros, necesitaba dejar la ciudad estadio, al menos, por una buena temporada. Le pesaba alejarse de Mía y de Nat, pero al menos, podía explicarse con ellas. No con Yahto. Y aunque aquella iba a ser tan solo una más de sus ausencias, faltarle esta vez se le hacía más pesado que nunca. Quizás, empezaba a entender, a realmente caer en la cuenta, de que no iba a volver a casa. No de la forma en que había logrado volver tantas veces ya.

Aún no amanecía. Acababa de meterse una de sus últimas dosis y aunque no lo reconociese, el hecho de que la medicación se le estuviese agotando, era una razón más para querer salir de allí. No era como si en la ciudad no pudiese conseguir lo que quisiese, pero todos los químicos que entraban por las caravanas, iban directo a la clínica de Diamond City. La milicia necesitaba atención constante y la demanda de medicina en la ciudad, era elevada. Había un control fuerte sobre aquello, impuesto por ella misma, y eso sin contar que Mía estaba ya prácticamente al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en la clínica. Podía hacerse con ellos, pero si lo hacía, era algo que no iba a pasar desapercibido.

Levantó sus dos manos, intentando controlar el temblor.

Cada vez necesitaba más y una sola jeringuilla de Med-X no iba a bastar para bajarle el nivel de ansiedad que llevaba desde que había despertado. Había intentado pensar en dejarlo, pero su cabeza ya no frenaba. Y lo último que había visto, la había terminado de quebrar. No tenía ganas de pensar más. No había absolutamente ninguna razón en su interior que la empujase a frenar. Todo su cuerpo, lo único que le pedía ya, era lo contrario. Era que corriese. Que se moviese. Que encontrase algo que hacer para acallar el griterío constante que llevaba dentro.

Aún no amanecía y Lena ocupaba la barra de Vadim con un vaso cargado entre sus dedos. Si tenía que estirar los calmantes, quizás un trago podía ayudar.

 

La pelirroja terminó de ajustar las tiras de su uniforme. Sobre la cama, Curie acomodaba el contenido del bolso de Cait. La chica estaba preocupada. El estado de Lena no era un secreto para ella y había podido ver como día a día la mujer caía más y más duro en aquella adicción. Como no dejaba de agregarse problemas. Apenas se alimentaba y no dejaba de abusar del alcohol. Curie lo veía con claridad y lo peor era, que Lena pensaba viajar en aquel estado.

La joven doctora nunca había desconfiado de la habilidad que Cait tenía y de lo bien que se le daba el sobrevivir. Su vida entera era una prueba irrefutable de aquello. Pero a esas alturas la conocía bien y sabía que la alta mujer tenía una nueva debilidad cuando estaba fuera, algo que aún no lograba dominar. Cait ya no iba sola por los caminos. Ya no era su supervivencia antes que la de nadie. Ya no actuaba pensando solo en su bienestar. Ahora protegía. Ahora se ponía entre el peligro y lo que quería. Y Curie no podía dejar de pensarlo. La última vez, la pelirroja apenas había sobrevivido. Por ella. Casi se había desangrado en la playa, solo por ponerla a salvo. Y en aquel entonces, Lena estaba muy lejos del estado en el que ahora se encontraba. Curie sabía de sobra que Cait era capaz de dar su vida por aquella mujer, si era necesario. Y estaba aterrorizada, porque en aquel estado, Lena podía ponerse en riesgo a cada paso que daba.

_“-Anda chica, ya doblaste eso cuantas veces…-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Mi camiseta, Curie. Que llevas diez minutos doblándola y desdoblándola-“_

_“-Oh… Lo siento, Cait… No estoy siendo de demasiada ayuda ¿Verdad?-“_

La pelirroja tomó su camiseta de las manos de Curie, dejándola con descuido sobre la cama. La joven no hizo más que seguir aquel movimiento con su mirada. No tardó en sentir la mano de Cait bajo su mentón, levantándole la mirada.

_“-Curie… Voy a llevarla al fuerte, es una ruta segura.-“_

_“-El chico…-“_

Curie se quedó en silencio casi en el mismo instante en que soltó las dos palabras. Lo que había sucedido con Tommy aún le pesaba demasiado a Cait. La alta mujer no decía sobre eso, ni una palabra. Apenas se lo había contado por encima el día en que había ocurrido y después de eso, no había vuelto a hablar del tema. Pero Curie la conocía de sobra. Sabía que lo que había sucedido aún le quitaba el sueño y más de una vez la escuchaba levantarse en mitad de la noche, sin que la niña fuese la causa, solo para deambular sin sentido por la casa.

_“-Lo siento, Cait… no quise…-“_

_“-Eso fue diferente. Éramos demasiados, un blanco fácil y lento. Y el muchacho se separó. No hubiese ocurrido…-“_

_“-Lo sé. Lo siento, Cait. Solo… estoy asustada.-“_

Cait bajó su mano. Abrazó a la chica, besándola en la frente y apoyándose sobre su cabello después. La diferencia de altura entre las dos mujeres era mucha, algo que a Curie nunca dejaba de gustarle. La chica se hizo hueco entre sus brazos, intentando dejar de pensar por un momento.

_“-Está bien, chica. Deja ya de disculparte. Confía un poco en mí, joder. Solo voy a sacarla de aquí. Lena no está bien y no parece que vaya a reaccionar pronto.-“_

Curie sintió los brazos de Cait tomándola de los hombros y apartándola un poco. Subió su mirada hasta encontrar los verdes ojos de la pelirroja.

_“-Ella lo hizo por mí. No sería quien soy, Curie. Lena me sacó de toda esa mierda. Me convenció de que podía tener algo más que eso. Incluso me ayudó a dejar de huir de ti. ¿Lo recuerdas?-“_

La chica asintió. Cait había cambiado, demasiado. Y siempre para bien. No conocía a nadie más con aquella capacidad. En tan poco tiempo, la mujer se había transformado por completo.

_“-¿Preparaste todo?-“_

_“-Sí, está en tu bolso. Lo anoté también. ¿Quieres leerlo una vez conmigo?-“_

_“-No, no voy a hacerlo sola. Preston va a darme una mano.-“_

_“-Siento no poder ir… ni que podamos hacerlo aquí.-“_

_“-Curie, es mejor que nadie lo vea. Ya suficiente tengo que contenerme con lo escucho por ahí. Lena no necesita de más idiotas repartiendo rumores.-“_

Un quejido desde la cuna cortó la conversación. Curie apenas tardó en llegar a la niña. Cait se quedó allí, observándolas. Que la chica estuviese asustada, hacía que alejarse de allí fuese incluso más difícil. Pero tenían que solucionarlo. Tenían que arreglar todo aquello. Lena la necesitaba. La mujer había sobrevivido una vez más, contra todo pronóstico, pero esta vez había vuelto del Instituto con demasiado a sus espaldas. Lena se había equivocado, era cierto, y desde entonces, no había dejado de hundirse más y más. Cait no iba a ser quien la juzgase. No. Pero tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo como arruinaba todo lo que quería. Eso, no iba a pasar. Lo que iba a hacer, era sacarla de allí. Limpiarla. Iba a encargarse de hacerla reaccionar, no importaba cuanto tardase o cuanta resistencia pusiese la mujer del refugio. Iba a traerla de vuelta. Y no pensaba fallar. 

 


	5. Forzando voluntades.

No había sido fácil para Cait controlar la ansiedad de Lena por el camino. La mujer del refugio apenas aminoraba el paso. La noche había caído y las había encontrado lo suficientemente cerca del fuerte como para que la General insistiese en terminar lo que quedaba de ruta aunque ya no tuvieran luz. La pelirroja había tenido que usar de toda su astucia para lograr convencerla, pero al final, Lena había cedido.

_“-Anda, mete algo en el cuerpo. Prueba al menos…-“_

Acampaban en una de las tantas casas derruidas de las afueras. Cait había elegido un segundo piso con suficiente cobertura. Había bloqueado las escaleras con todo lo que había encontrado y las dos se preparaban para pasar la noche allí.

_“-No tengo hambre. ¿Tienes algo para la sed?-“_

_“-Agua.-“_

_“-Algo un poco más fuerte, Cait.-“_

_“-Curie dice que para la sed, lo mejor es agua. ¿Quieres o no?-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-Come algo, anda.-“_

_“-Joder, Cait. Dije que no tengo hambre.-“_

La inmensa mujer se llevó a la boca el pedazo de carne seca que ofrecía. Mordió con un gesto duro, sin dejar de mirar hacia Lena. La mujer llevaba todo el día de aquel humor y Cait sabía perfectamente por qué. Miró de reojo su bolso abierto, apoyado a su costado. Las dosis que Curie había preparado y etiquetado como Med-X. Lena no se iba a resistir, en eso, podía jugarse la vida tranquilamente. Ella misma había estado mil veces en el lugar en que la mujer del refugio estaba ahora y sabía de sobra que la necesidad terminaba ganando. Siempre.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de su viejo jean.

_“-¿Qué haces?-“_

_“-Tengo que mear, joder. ¿Quieres ayudarme?-“_

_“-Ya bloqueaste la escalera.-“_

_“-No te angusties, abuela. Voy a bajar por la ventana. No son dos metros desde el tejado. Algunos todavía nos mantenemos en forma. Comer, dormir, ejercitarnos… ya sabes. Lo básico.-“_

Lena puso la mirada en blanco, aunque lo que Cait le decía no estaba muy errado. Se daba cuenta ya de que todo le costaba el doble. Incluso cuando lograba dormir, se despertaba agotada.

_“-Anda, hay algo de whisky en mi bolsa. Pégale un trago a ver si te cambia la cara.-“_

La pelirroja soltó la frase como al pasar, justo antes de desaparecer tras la ventana. Si hubiese sido ella la que estuviese en aquel estado, no hubiera necesitado una invitación para revolver las pertenencias ajenas. Pero Lena siempre había sido jodidamente correcta y Cait no quería arriesgar. Apenas le costó llegar al suelo. Se quedó allí de pie, mirando a su alrededor, dándole tiempo. Si había adivinado bien el estado en que la General se encontraba, no iba a tomar demasiado.

 

Azul la vio desaparecer tras el marco derruido. Cait siempre se movía con agilidad. Incluso parecía que en el último tiempo, la pelirroja estaba en su mejor forma en años. Después de la dura lesión que había sufrido en su espalda, Cait nunca había dejado de entrenar. Lena lo sabía. No era algo que la inmensa mujer dijese en voz alta, pero tampoco lo ocultaba activamente. Sintió la culpa creciendo en su estómago. Ella también solía mantenerse en forma. Siempre se había exigido. El haber perdido su ojo y el llevar la pierna así, eran una gran desventaja en el yermo. Hasta aquel momento, siempre lo había logrado suplir gracias a su entrenamiento y al cuidado que ponía en mantenerse en forma. Ya no. Ahora, le daba igual. Y su cuerpo apenas estaba tardando en hacerle sentir aquel descuido.

Se levantó, con algo de trabajo. De la última dosis que se había metido ya nada le quedaba en las venas. A pesar del frío, Lena no dejaba de sudar. Se acercó a la bolsa de Cait sin perder tiempo. Un trago podía ayudarle a pasar la noche. No quedaban muchas horas de camino al fuerte.

Se quedó estática en cuanto las vio. Las dos jeringuillas, sobresaliendo del único bolsillo. Sus dedos se movieron solos hacia ellas. Med-X. Apretó los dientes, casi con bronca. No podía hacer aquello, no podía caer tan bajo. En su cabeza, todas las excusas posibles iban cayendo una tras otra. Ninguna sonaba convincente pero la mujer del refugio hacía tiempo ya que había dejado de importarle lo que los demás pudiesen creer. Y Cait no iba a juzgarla. Estaba segura que no.

Apenas tardó en meterse el calmante, llevaba sus brazos completamente estropeados pero poco caso hizo de aquello. Se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer con suavidad hasta el suelo. Era fuerte. Lo que acababa de meterse era demasiado fuerte.

 

Cait escuchó el silbido y movió la mirada hacia la escasa arboleda al otro lado de la calle. Un silbido corto salió de sus labios, en respuesta. Preston se dejó ver, cargando su rifle al hombro y por una vez, sin llevar su uniforme. Detrás del Coronel, una mujer se acercaba también. Cait no pudo reconocerla hasta que casi la tuvo en frente. Era Grace.

_“-¿Me jodes? ¿Qué mierda hace ella aquí?-“_

La pelirroja no se contuvo, señalando a la doctora, que no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

_“-No sabemos bien en qué estado se encuentra. No quiero más complicaciones de las que ya tenemos.-“_

_“-¿Te enteras de algo, Garvey? Esta niñata fue su camello. Sin mencionar que Lena se la tiró también ¿Te suena?-“_

_“-¡Cait!-“_

La voz de Preston fue dura, por una vez. Su mirada se clavó sobre la pelirroja y se adelantó hacia ella, plantándose entero frente a la chica, que no decía una palabra.

_“-La doctora está aquí para asegurarse de que Lena no corre peligro.-“_

_“-Y no tienes nadie más en toda la jodida milicia que pueda hacerlo.-“_

_“-No. No nos sobran médicos. Lo sabes. Y tenía que ser alguien de confianza ¿Todavía queremos hacer esto en silencio, verdad?-“_

_“-Me cago en todo.-“_

Cait se abrió, dando unos pasos al costado para llegar a Grace. Preston levantó su brazo, intentando tomarla de su bandolera pero la pelirroja lo frenó en seco.

_“-Sigo siendo tu Coronel, Cait.-“_

_“-Una mierda, hoy no hay uniformes. Y solo quiero hablar, no me pongas una mano encima.-“_

Preston tardó en moverse. Conocía hasta donde la furia de aquella mujer podía llegar. Detrás, Grace hacía su mejor esfuerzo por levantar la mirada, enfrentándose a la alta mujer que le sacaba casi una cabeza entera. La vio dar un paso hacia ella y levantar su dedo, señalándola, amenazante.

_“-No le hablas. No le caes con tu mierda. No le inyectas nada que no te pidamos que le inyectes. Y te guardas bien de ponerte cariñosa, chica. Ya bastante jaleo armaste la última vez que te abriste de piernas.-“_

La  joven apenas podía creer la forma en que Cait le estaba hablando. Por desgracia, su aventura con la General no había pasado del todo desapercibida y los rumores sobre aquel día eran constantes. Pero era la primera vez que alguien se lo tiraba a la cara, con tanta desfachatez. Intentó que las lágrimas no escapasen. Asintió. Odiándose por dentro por no poder hacer más que eso. Asentir. Agachar la cabeza. Esperar a que algún día, todo aquello fuese solo un recuerdo lejano.

_“-Ya debe haberse metido las dos jeringuillas. Según Curie, va a estar más que dócil. ¿Dónde vamos a hacer esta mierda?-“_

Grace escuchaba con atención lo que la pelirroja soltaba. No pudo contenerse.

_“-¿Qué es lo que se inyectó?-“_

Los ojos de Cait volvieron a la joven doctora, fulminándola. Para su sorpresa, la chica esta vez, no corrió la mirada.

_“-Curie mezcló algo en los calmantes, para sedarla.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Joder, no lo sé. Alguna mierda de las que ustedes meten a la gente. Tengo una nota arriba llena de palabras difíciles si es lo que te pone.-“_

Garvey se contuvo, por tercera vez. No le gustaba la manera en que Cait estaba tratándola. Era cierto que aquella no era la situación ideal y que lo que había ocurrido entre la doctora y Lena había terminado estallando y convirtiéndose en aquel desastre. Pero Preston no estaba demasiado seguro de que la culpa fuese de Grace. E incluso si ese era el caso, la había visto cargar aquel peso durante las últimas semanas y estaba claro que la chica no lo llevaba bien.

_“-En el fuerte. Vamos a meterla por el túnel.-“_

_“-Joder, Preston, cualquiera puede vernos.-“_

_“-¿Y qué sugieres? Quedarnos fuera es estúpido, en el Castillo solo tenemos que preocuparnos de limpiarla. Aquí, mil cosas pueden complicarse.-“_

_“-Bien, a arrastrar su trasero hasta el fuerte entonces. Déjame subir a ver como lo lleva. Esperen en las escaleras.-“_

La pelirroja apenas tardó en volver al tejado, ayudándose con sus dos brazos. Se asomó por el marco derruido de la ventana antes de decidirse a entrar. Lena dormitaba al costado de su bolso, con una de las jeringuillas aún entre sus dedos.

_“-Nos movemos, Lena.-“_

La mirada nublada de la General apenas se levantó.

_“-¿Qué es esto?-“_

Cait le adivinó el intento de levantar su mano, preguntando por lo que acababa de meterse.

_“-Algo para que te sientas mejor ¿Te inyectaste las dos?-“_

_“-No…-“_

La General intentó levantarse, pero se le hacía imposible. El cuerpo le pesaba toneladas. Vio a la pelirroja acercándose hasta su bolsa y tomar la segunda jeringa.

_“-¿Qué haces?-“_

_“-No te preocupes. Solo vas a dormir. Mañana podemos hablar.-“_

_“-Cait, no…-“_

Poco pudo hacer para resistirse. Sintió el pinchazo en su brazo. Intentó mantenerse despierta. Lo último que escuchó fueron las voces que la rodeaban. Había más gente allí.

 

Cargar a Lena hasta el fuerte no había sido tarea fácil. Los tres se habían turnado para arrastrar la camilla hasta el castillo. Habían llegado en las últimas horas de la madrugada y metido a la General a hurtadillas, escondiéndola de cualquier mirada curiosa. Lo que Curie había mezclado en aquellas jeringas había sido lo suficientemente potente como para que la mujer del refugio no hiciese más que dormir profundamente durante todo el trayecto y más. Preston había acondicionado dos de las salas subterráneas en el fuerte, asegurándose de que nadie tuviese acceso a ellas y de que ninguna comodidad hiciese falta. No tenían idea cuanto iba a tomar esta vez, pero estaba claro que la adicción de Lena había llegado a su punto más álgido y no iba a ser fácil.

Lena iba a estar constantemente bajo vigilancia. Entre los tres podían cubrir cada hora del día. Cait había sido quien se había encargado de cambiar a la General y asegurar una de sus muñecas a la pared más cercana de la cama, muy a pesar de Preston y sin siquiera prestar atención a las tímidas protestas de Grace. Ninguno de los dos habían hecho aquello con anterioridad y la pelirroja sabía de sobra lo que tenían por delante. Iba a ser ella la primera en cuidarla, antes de que todo comenzase, necesitaba hablar con Lena.

Era mediodía ya cuando al fin, la General, despertó. Cait abrió sus ojos, irguiéndose sobre su silla en cuanto sintió el ruido metálico de las esposas y la cadena que aseguraban a la mujer del refugio. La encontró sentada sobre la cama, su mirada llena de furia, todo su cuerpo en tensión.

_“-Buen día.-“_

_“-Una mierda de buen día, Cait. Sácame esto. Ahora mismo.-“_

_“-No va a ser posible, Lena.-“_

La General volvió a tirar de la cadena con su mano libre.

_“-Te vas a joder la muñeca.-“_

_“-Me drogaste.-“_

_“-No. Tú te drogaste. Si mal no recuerdo yo te invité a un trago y tú metiste mano a las agujas que encontraste en mi bolsa.-“_

Azul se quedó en silencio. A pesar de la bronca que estaba intentando masticar, era más que consciente de lo que había hecho.

_“-Me la jugaste…-“_

_“-¿Tú crees?-“_

Lena levantó su brazo encadenado hacia Cait, como única respuesta.

_“-Lena… tú y yo sabemos que estás jodida. Tenemos que hacer algo. Lo que te metiste anoche no va a durar mucho más. Y ya sabes lo que se viene, ya lo sabes de sobra. Va a pasar, y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. Vas a limpiarte.-“_

Azul intentaba no dejarse llevar por toda la ira que sentía correr en el cuerpo. No iba a servirle de nada. La única chance que tenía de salirse de aquella situación, era convencer a la pelirroja de que la soltase. Perder la compostura no iba a hacer más que darle la razón en todo.

_“-Pero hay un problema… también sé que depende de ti. Tienes que quererlo. Tienes que querer recuperar tu vida, Lena. O toda esta mierda no va a servir de nada.-“_

El tono de Cait había cambiado. La dureza que había usado hasta entonces se había esfumado.

_“-¿Qué vida?-“_

La pelirroja suspiró. Podía leerle todo en la mirada.

_“-Todavía puedes arreglarlo.-“_

_“-¿Crees que va a perdonarme alguna vez? ¿Crees que empecé a meterme por gusto? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto duele esta mierda?-“_

Lena señalaba su pierna. A cada pregunta su tono subía un poco más.

_“-Curie cree que puede hacer algo. Vamos, sabes que la chica es buena.  Puedes darle una chance ¿No?-“_

Azul bajó la mirada.

_“-Una chance…-“_

_“-Sí, Lena. Estas cagándola cada vez más.-“_

_“-Estoy cansada, Cait.-“_

La pelirroja se levantó, sentándose junto a Lena y levantando su mano hasta el hombro de la mujer, que no quitaba la vista del suelo. Sintió el temblor en su cuerpo. La General se estaba quebrando.

_“-Joder, Lena… todo va a estar bien. Vas a limpiarte y vas a recuperarlos. Y ya no vas a volver a cagarla… -“_

Cait nunca sabía cómo reaccionar en aquellas situaciones. Sintió el llanto de la mujer. Apretó aún más su mano, intentando calmarla.

_“-Vamos… Lena… Va a pasar. No estás sola, joder. Yo estoy aquí.-“_

En cuanto terminó de decir la frase sintió como la mujer del refugio terminaba de quebrarse. Aquello, era completamente inesperado para Cait. Lena siempre había sido dura. Fuerte. Era casi imposible conocerle su lado suave, salvo cuando estaba con la chica de la gabardina, o con su familia. Eran los únicos momentos en que la pelirroja le había conocido ese costado. Pasó su brazo alrededor de la mujer, intentando un abrazo incómodo. Lena levantó la mirada, completamente nublada. Un silencio después, una risa ahogada se escapó de la boca de la General.

_“-Tengo que estar bien jodida para que me estés abrazando ¿Eh?-“_

El color en la cara de Cait sobraba como respuesta. La pelirroja se levantó, apurada.

_“-Joder, que quieres que haga. Si te pones a lagrimear como marica. ¿Vas a limpiarte o no? Porque si lo que quieres es seguir siendo una mierda, arrastrándote por los rincones y dando pena, yo no voy a seguirte el circo…-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-¿Sí?-“_

_“-Quiero limpiarme, Cait...-“_

La pelirroja asintió, volviendo a ocupar la silla enfrentada a la cama. No había mucho más que decir. En pocas horas, Lena iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para conseguir una dosis más, pero ya no contaba. Cait no iba a soltarla hasta que no volviese a ser ella.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Siguiéndote los pasos.

Piper se apuró hasta la puerta de Home Plate, con su diez milímetros en la mano. Tres golpes más volvieron a sonar.

_“-Piper…-“_

La voz del otro lado era una familiar. La reportera guardó su arma y dio una vuelta de llave, abriendo la puerta.

_“-¿Fred? ¿Qué…?-“_

_“-Lo siento… Siento la hora.-“_

El muchacho entró en cuanto Piper lo invitó. No disimulaba muy bien los nervios y parecía agitado. Albóndiga se acercó hasta él, oliéndolo y volviendo rápidamente al sofá.

_“-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Piper, los tenemos. Henry va a encontrarse con ellos, entre los puentes, en solo un par de horas.-“_

_“-¿Ellos?-“_

_“-Marowski. Sus hombres. Son ellos.-“_

_“-Fred, cálmate. Siéntate.-“_

El chico hizo caso, sentándose en uno de los sofás. Piper se acomodó sobre la mesa de café, justo frente al muchacho.

_“-Desde el principio. ¿Quién es Marowski y qué tiene que ver en esto?-“_

_“-No sé bien quién es. Pero salió su nombre. Hoy pasé la tarde en el colonial. ¿Conoces a Malcom Latimer?-“_

_“-Sí. Todo el mundo lo conoce. Nadie sabe de dónde sacó el dinero que tiene, pero es probablemente uno de los hombres más ricos en la ciudad.-“_

_“-Bien, su hijo está metido en esto. Y no sabe llevar demasiado bien el alcohol.-“_

_“-¿Hablaste con él?-“_

_“-No, no. Los escuché, Piper. Y no creo que se hayan dado cuenta. Henry terminó callándolo. Pero sé lo que oí.-“_

_“-Anótalo. Antes de que lo olvides. Toma.-“_

Piper le alcanzó una libreta. Fred metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, rebuscando hasta que un gastado lápiz apareció.

_“-Voy a cambiarme. No tardo, Fred.-“_

Fréderick había entrado en tal estado, que hasta ese momento, no había notado el atuendo de la reportera. La chica le había abierto la puerta vestida solo con una larga camiseta, que aunque la cubría bien, dejaba a la vista mucho más de lo que se le hacía soportable. Se apuró a esconder la mirada en el papel en blanco que sostenía en una de sus manos, esperando que Piper no notara el color que iban tomando sus orejas.

 

La reportera terminó de ajustar sus botas, una a una. No había dormido bien. Azul seguía colándose en sus sueños sin que pudiese hacer mucho por evitarlo. Era más fácil durante el día, cuando podía mantenerse ocupada. Pero en las noches, siempre terminaba pensando en ella. Y después, la soñaba. Abrió el cajón de la cómoda en el que guardaba las protecciones de cuero que más de una vez Lena le había hecho llevar.

Lo que necesitaban era información. Saber de donde estaba saliendo el flujo constante de químicos que empezaba a inundar cada callejón de Diamond City. Lo que no necesitaban era liarse a tiros en un callejón perdido contra una panda de narcotraficantes. Mirar desde lejos, esa era la consigna del día, pero algo de precaución no iba a estar de más. Tomó la armadura con desgano, asegurando cada parte a su cuerpo y por último, calzándose su vieja gabardina.

Fred la esperaba de pie en el salón. Parecía que el muchacho había ganado algo de compostura en aquellos minutos. Lo vio arrancar la página en la que acababa de escribir, dejando caer la libreta sobre la mesa.

_“-¿Llevas un arma encima, Fred?-“_

Los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron, solo un poco, pero la reportera lo notó.

_“-Es solo como última opción...-“_

Fréderick metió su mano por dentro de su chaqueta, sacando un viejo y oxidado revólver de ella.

_“-No es mucho, pero no hace demasiado bulto y más de una vez me salvó el pellejo. Puedo buscar algo mejor, si crees que…-“_

_“-No. Está bien con eso. Solo vamos a intentar conseguir algo más de información. Saber quién es el tal Marowski. Conseguir un poco de evidencia, si tenemos la oportunidad.-“_

La reportera soltó la última frase mientras se cruzaba la correa de cuero de su cámara, dejándole un guiño a Fred, algo que hizo que el muchacho sintiera otra vez el ardor en sus orejas.

_“-Bien, mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Necesitamos encontrar un buen lugar antes de que lleguen... Deja que avise a Mía y estamos fuera, Fred-“_

Frederick asintió. Sabía que no era lo mejor moverse entre las ruinas de Boston en mitad de la noche, pero era cierto que aquella era una buena oportunidad. Podían ser sigilosos y el lugar tampoco quedaba tan lejos.

 

Natalie no esperó demasiado para salir de su habitación en cuanto escuchó la puerta de Home Plate. Albóndiga llegó a ella en un instante, reclamando caricias.

_“-Sí, chico. Está bien… ¿Se fueron, eh?-“_

La menor de las Wright se acercó a la mesa de café, levantando la libreta que Fred había abandonado allí. No tardó demasiado en encontrar uno de los lápices de su hermana y sombrear la pequeña página. El trazo era claro y la dirección que marcaba no era demasiado lejos de allí. Su guardia empezaba recién a media mañana, probablemente iba a sobrarle tiempo para asegurarse de que Piper estaba a salvo. Desde la ausencia de Lena y la muerte de Tommy, Natalie no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea fija de que en cualquier momento podía perderlos. A todos. La chica no lo admitía, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba aterrorizada. Hacia fuera, intentaba mostrar que podía con todo aquello y más. Por dentro, se sentía en medio de un torbellino.

_“-¿Qué haces, Nat?-“_

La joven miliciana se giró, asustada. Mía la observaba.

_“-Nada… Vuelve a la cama. ¿Qué haces tú despierta?-“_

_“-Piper me avisó que se iba… por Yatho. No quería despertarte porque tienes guardia a media mañana… ¿Cierto?-“_

_“-Voy a salir un poco antes.-“_

_“-¿Un poco? Faltan horas para que amanezca.-“_

_“-Vuelve a la cama, Mía.-“_

_“-Puede cuidarse bien, Nat. Y no va sola. Si se entera de que la sigues, va a enfurecer. Y con razón.-“_

_“-No va a enterarse, a menos que alguien le diga.-“_

Natalie descolgó su rifle de la pared. El lugar que Lena había dejado vacío y que la chica intentaba llenar.

_“-Vamos chico, un poco de ejercicio no va a venirte mal.-“_

Albóndiga bajó de un salto del sofá, llegando a los pies de Natalie en nada. Mía no dejaba de negar con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos. Su hermana no dejaba de ponerla en situaciones imposibles y cada vez le costaba más quedarse en silencio. Si algo llegaba a pasarle, no iba a perdonarse nunca.

_“-Natalie… por favor.-“_

Nat le sonrió, mostrándole todos los dientes y girándose un momento después, abandonando Home Plate con prisa. No quería que Piper le sacase demasiada ventaja. No confiaba ni un poco en el idiota de Fred.

 

 

La reportera poco había tardado en encontrar el lugar señalado en las anotaciones de Fred. Piper conocía las ruinas de Boston como pocas personas lo hacían y sabía bien como moverse por ellas. Los dos se habían metido en una vieja tienda de ropa y llegado al segundo piso del edificio, acomodándose cerca de la única ventana que daba al lugar donde era más que seguro, el intercambio iba a producirse. No había prácticamente ninguna cobertura en aquella calle y si por algún motivo, los problemas llegaban, aquella era una posición más que favorable.

Natalie los había seguido durante todo el trayecto, manteniendo la distancia. La chica era buena y conocía a su hermana de sobra como para anticiparle cada movimiento sin necesidad de exponerse demasiado. Había tenido que resguardarse en el único edificio que le dejaba una buena vista del lugar en el que Piper se había metido. Se había apostado en lo más alto del techo, intentando no quedar al descubierto. El frio de la piedra se le colaba hasta los huesos pero aquel era el mejor lugar disponible y necesitaba asegurarse de que Piper estaba a salvo.

Sabía de sobra que su hermana no estaba bien. Desde que Lena se había marchado,  Piper no frenaba. Estaba todo el tiempo intentando mantenerse ocupada y se sobrecargaba hasta el agotamiento. Miró hacia un costado. Albóndiga se agazapaba a sus pies, con la mirada fija en ella. Los dos se entendían en profundidad. Nat no necesitaba más que un corto silbido, un chasquido de sus dedos, un movimiento de su cuerpo, para que el can hiciese su parte. Volvió una vez más a la mira de su rifle. Le costó encontrar a su hermana detrás del sucio cristal. A su costado, Fred. No le gustaba ni un poco como aquel idiota no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Piper ni siquiera en aquella situación. Estar allí, era la decisión correcta. Alguien tenía que cuidarla.

 

La reportera revisó su cámara por tercera vez. La distancia era quizás demasiada, pero iba a intentarlo. Quizás con algunas tomas claras podían terminar con aquello sin utilizar la violencia.

Era cierto que desde que Lena y ella lo habían dejado, la mujer del refugio había estado cada vez más ausente de los asuntos de la ciudad y aunque Gob no hacía un mal trabajo, el necrófago se repartía entre Diamond City y Sanctuary, y algunos asuntos dentro de los muros comenzaban a descontrolarse. Los químicos eran uno de ellos. Era imposible eliminar por completo aquel veneno de las calles, pero hasta no hacía mucho, la milicia se había encargado de mantener el tráfico en niveles mucho más aceptables de los que en las últimas semanas se estaba viendo. Piper no había tardado mucho en notarlo, y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Algunas horas más tuvieron que esperar hasta notar movimiento. Media docena de hombres con metralletas a sus espaldas, cargando unas cuantas cajas de madera. Por delante, una necrófaga los guiaba, girándose cada poco para dar alguna orden. Aquellos tenían que ser los hombres de Marowski y las cajas, la venenosa mercancía. Piper intentó enfocarlos desde una de las esquinas de la ventana. No había cristal en aquel rincón y era el único punto que podía ofrecerle una vista clara de la calle. Fred se corrió hacia un costado, dando lugar a la reportera. El muchacho no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la acción y la sola vista de aquellos hombres lo había puesto suficientemente nervioso. Una cosa era sobrevivir en el yermo, defenderse de lo salvaje que uno podía encontrar allí fuera, saber cuándo buscar refugio ante una tormenta o de que agua no era recomendable beber. Otra muy distinta, enfrentarse a una banda de asesinos y traficantes. Por cuarta vez, levantó su mano hasta sentir bajo la tela la dureza de su arma. Sabía que nada podía hacer con su viejo revólver si, llegado el caso, terminaban encontrándolos. Pero de alguna manera aquel gesto, le daba un poco de confianza.

_“-No pueden vernos desde aquí, Fred. Vamos a estar bien.-“_

La reportera no había necesitado quitar la mirada de su cámara para adivinar los nervios del muchacho. No podía culparlo. Los matones que tenían a menos de cincuenta metros, parecían de todo menos inofensivos.

_“-Lo sé…-“_

Fréderick intentó sonar lo más seguro posible. Que Piper se diese cuenta de los nervios que estaba pasando, era lo último que quería. Estaba allí para ella y por ella. No era un cobarde y quería que la reportera lo supiera. Sí, quizás no tenía las mismas habilidades que la General y lo suyo no era saltar de tiroteo en tiroteo, pero sabía defenderse. Y sin duda alguna, podía defender a los suyos. Podía hacer su parte. No era un peso muerto.

Piper logró gatillar su cámara un par de veces. No estaba segura si la nitidez iba a ser suficiente. La luz no era la mejor y era una distancia considerable, pero al menos era algo. Tuvieron que esperar casi una hora más hasta que Henry y Nelson se decidieron a aparecer, caminando desde el final de la calle. Los dos se acercaban sin compañía y no parecían llevar armas encima. La reportera volvió a acomodarse, esperando tenerlos a buena distancia antes de disparar su cámara.

Desde aquella distancia era imposible adivinar una sola palabra de lo que se estaba diciendo en la reunión, pero era claro que se trataba de alguna especie de intercambio. Piper volvió la mirada a las pesadas cajas apiladas detrás de los seis matones que las habían llevado hasta allí. Era imposible que Henry y Nelson se hiciesen cargo de arrastrarlas de vuelta a Diamond City. Y sin duda sabían de antemano la cantidad que pensaban traficar. Allí faltaba gente.

 

Natalie ajustó la mira. Los dos últimos que habían llegado, los reconocía. No parecían llevar armas encima. De los seis matones junto a las cajas, ninguno llevaba un arma capaz de llegarle con precisión a aquella distancia. Si las cosas se torcían, podía controlar la situación desde allí. Apenas había cobertura en aquella calle, descontando unos cuantos vehículos oxidados que, para la altura en la que se encontraba, no iban a representar un obstáculo demasiado importante.

A pesar de que todo parecía tranquilo, la menor de las Wright no se terminaba de confiar. Era bastante extraña la forma en que los dos últimos hombres habían llegado, solos y desarmados, a aquella reunión. La conversación seguía en curso y para ser solo un simple intercambio, estaba tomando quizás, demasiado tiempo.

El ruido de los cristales estallando la tomó por sorpresa.

Natalie Wright apenas tardó en enfocar su mira hacia el edificio en el que Piper se escondía. Sintió la adrenalina golpearla con violencia en un instante y tuvo que poner todo de sí para controlar el temblor en sus dedos. Un hombre yacía justo debajo de la ventana. Piper forcejeaba con uno de los atacantes. Dos tipos más se encargaban de Fred, que no parecía que iba a aguantar mucho más.

En un segundo, la calle era un infierno.

Los matones y sus metralletas habían soltado una lluvia de balas sobre el viejo edificio. Henry y Nelson habían logrado cubrirse tras uno de los vehículos y abrían fuego con un par de armas cortas que poco podían hacer contra los seis hombres armados que tenían frente a ellos.

Natalie no tardó demasiado en analizar la situación. Fred ya no se movía, caído sobre el suelo. Piper estaba de rodillas en uno de los rincones de la habitación. Uno de los hombres le apuntaba mientras los dos restantes intentaban defenderse del violento tiroteo. Si se encargaba de los matones con metralleta, su hermana iba a quedar atrapada con aquellos tipos, pero no tenía opción.

La necrófaga había perdido ya la mitad de sus hombres cuando logró al fin, divisar la causa de las repentinas bajas. Natalie lo entendió al instante. La mujer señalaba hacia ella y era hora de moverse de allí. Recargó su rifle una vez más pero el disparo no llegó a salir, las balas volaban ya en su dirección y aunque era prácticamente imposible que pudiesen apuntarle a esa distancia, no quería tentar su suerte. Se arrastró hacia atrás, cuidándose de no levantar su cabeza hasta quedar fuera del alcance de las metralletas. Volvió a meterse por el mismo agujero por el que habían subido al techo. Con una seña, Albóndiga se dejó caer. Natalie lo atrapó sin dificultad, bajándolo a su costado. Necesitaba llegar a Piper. Necesitaba sacarla de allí.

Con tres hombres menos, los matones parecían ahora estar tomando una posición más defensiva, pero la situación podía empeorar en cualquier momento y ya no contaba con el elemento sorpresa. Colgó su rifle al hombro, desenganchando su escopeta de su bandolera y revisándola con cuidado. Natalie no solía pelear a corto rango. Lo suyo, era el rifle. Era una tiradora.

 

Piper no bajaba las manos. Podía sentir el frío del cañón apoyado en su sien. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, en el charco de sangre bajo su compañero. No parecía moverse.

_“-¡Fred!-“_

_“-¡Calla!-“_

La pistola se hundió un poco más contra la cabeza de la reportera.

_“-¡Fréderick!-“_

Un movimiento rápido y un culatazo seco en su boca le hicieron llevarse las manos a la cara, apretando la herida que comenzaba a sangrar. Subió la mirada. El hombre que acababa de golpearla estaba nervioso. No era un desconocido.

_“-Todo por un par de chapas… ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se acaben? Porque probablemente Nelson va a volver con su padre, seguro él tiene suficiente dinero para protegerlo de Marowski. ¿Lo tienes tú?-“_

El hombre bajó la mirada una vez más. Piper le vio las intenciones y endureció el cuerpo, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Esa, era una buena señal.

_“-Vas a necesitar gente de tu lado ¿No lo crees? Un lugar seguro… No parece que esto esté saliendo muy bien.-“_

_“-Va a salir mucho mejor para nosotros que para ti.-“_

Las palabras no le sonaban muy convincentes. Piper corrió la mirada por un segundo hacia la ventana destrozada. Otra vez, los disparos habían cambiado en la calle. Los únicos que quedaban allí eran los hombres de Marowski y la necrófaga, que no dejaba de gritar órdenes.

_“-Incluso parece que tu jefe ya echó a correr.-“_

Uno de los hombres que intentaba contener el fuego de las metralletas se giró.

_“-¡Cállala!-“_

_“-¿La mato?-“_

_“-¡No, idiota! Mira quién es. Puede que la necesitemos después de todo. Jodido Nelson…-“_

El corazón de Piper se había parado por un momento, pero las últimas palabras la habían tranquilizado. Al menos la habían reconocido y parecía que uno de los tres tenía un poco de cerebro.

No estaba preparada para el segundo golpe, sobre su ceja, que llegó con mucha más violencia que el primero. La reportera cayó sobre sus manos, dejando escapar un grito de dolor. Intentando no terminar de caer. Sintió un golpe fuerte desde la pared. Un grito y lo que parecían gruñidos. Levantó la mirada.

_“-¿Natalie…?-“_

Natalie Wright apuntó al primer hombre que se giró. Gatilló su escopeta sin pensarlo dos veces. El cuerpo chocó con violencia contra la pared clara, tiñéndola en sangre. Albóndiga llegaba ya frente a Piper, saltando sobre el hombre que mantenía a la reportera a punta de pistola. La chica de la gabardina ponía toda la fuerza que le quedaba dentro en levantarse. No podía ser su hermana. Allí. No podía ser.

 

Nat no había matado a aquella distancia. Nunca. Nunca antes lo había hecho. Era cierto que le había tocado dispersar saqueadores estando de guardia. Y ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas alimañas, supermutantes y necrófagos salvajes había ultimado desde que estaba en la milicia. Pero todo lo que estaba pasando aquel día era nuevo para ella. Aquellas, eran personas. Y el muchacho que acababa de matar, una cara conocida. La menor de las Wright intentaba mantener la compostura, pero podía sentir como su estómago se daba vuelta.

Piper lo vio girarse. Lo vio levantar el arma contra Nat, que no se movía, la mirada fija sobre la sangre que bajaba en la pared. La reportera no lo pensó, abalanzándose sobre el hombre que apuntaba a su hermana. Pudo sentir los disparos. Cerró sus ojos, preparándose para el dolor y aferrándose con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, al brazo de aquel hombre. Nada iba a tocarla. No a Natalie. No mientras ella estuviese allí.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Saldando charlas.

Grace bajó el libro que leía hasta su falda. Le había tocado cuidarla durante la noche. La General estaba tranquila desde hacía unas horas, la dosis de addictol que le había proporcionado parecía que aliviaba algunos de sus síntomas.

Estaban solas allí, aunque la mujer pelirroja dormía en la sala contigua y Grace nunca se sentía demasiado bien con su presencia. La intimidaba, profundamente.

Con Lena no habían vuelto a hablar, no seriamente. A pesar de que las últimas palabras que la General había tenido con ella habían sido una vaga promesa sobre una futura charla, aquella conversación nunca había ocurrido. Grace había intentado hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido, al principio. No había tardado mucho en entender lo imposible que iba a resultar lograrlo. Los rumores no habían dejado de llegarle y muchos de sus compañeros habían dejado de hablarle. Unos cuantos más no perdían oportunidad de hablar a sus espaldas, a pesar de que no le habían retirado el saludo.

Grace nunca había sido sociable en exceso, y si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, jamás había estado realmente cerca de nadie, salvo de su familia. Pero tampoco se había sentido antes de la forma en que ahora se sentía, casi todo el tiempo. Completamente sola.

Lena respiraba con algo de dificultad. La joven doctora sabía bien que todos aquellos síntomas iban a empeorar con los días. La adicción que la General tenía al Med-x era fuerte, y la desintoxicación no iba a ser sencilla. Cait la había puesto sobre aviso ya de lo que iban a presenciar. La mujer no parecía contenta de contar con su ayuda, pero la necesitaban. Preston podía cubrirlas algunas horas pero alguien tenía que encargarse de todos los asuntos que habían quedado en el aire gracias a las forzadas vacaciones de la General y la pelirroja no podía con todo sola. La necesitaban y Grace, a pesar de lo mucho que volvía a sangrar la herida todavía demasiado abierta, quería estar. No podía evitarlo. Lena le seguía importando.

Se sentía culpable. Desde aquella noche, no dejaba de sentirse increíblemente culpable. Al principio, había intentado justificarse, pero poco había logrado. Lena había llegado en un estado lamentable, sin siquiera reconocerla, y ella le había permitido terminar en su cama. Y no solo lo había permitido, lo había deseado, con todas sus ganas.

La joven doctora suspiró, intentando volver a su libro.

Grace no lo había tenido fácil, no. Había pasado varios años en el camino, antes de entrar en la milicia. Viajando junto a su familia, moviéndose de asentamiento en asentamiento, allí donde las habilidades de su padre fuesen necesarias.

Cuando aún era una niña y su madre vivía, era su padre quien se ausentaba por largas temporadas. Siempre había nuevos pacientes esperándolo en algún pueblo lejano. La joven había soñado durante largo tiempo en convertirse en él. Con la muerte de su madre, todo había cambiado.

Su padre nunca había sido del tipo permisivo, pero el carácter suave y constante de su madre lo había ablandado, y, gracias a sus largas ausencias, nunca antes había tenido que tomar las riendas en la educación de sus hijos, no por completo. Cuando su madre murió, su padre terminó volcándose por entero sobre ellos y sobre su trabajo. Y endureciéndose también, mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo había sido.

Se habían criado en uno de los pocos asentamientos del yermo que aún mantenía una rigidez religiosa casi total. Grace, al ser la menor y ser mujer, la había tenido mucho más difícil que su hermano. Apenas le habían permitido hablar con alguien más fuera de su familia. Menos que menos, moverse con libertad. Había crecido así, entre libros y soledades y teniendo que cuidar de los suyos y de su hogar. Ya casi dejando la adolescencia detrás, su padre decidió que iban a prestar sus servicios por los caminos. Los de la medicina y los de la oración por partes iguales. Aquello, no duró demasiado. Su padre enfermó y Grace quedo en manos de su hermano mayor que poco tiempo tardó en enlistarse en la milicia y obligar a su hermana a seguirle, convencido de así, mantenerla segura y de alguna forma, controlada.

Todo lo que había querido Grace en su vida, era seguir el camino de la medicina y la renovada milicia buscaba con desesperación gente con sus conocimientos y vocación. A pesar de que en principio no fue su elección, la chica lo sintió como su camino natural y así, sin siquiera haber llegado a cumplir sus veinte años, Grace cayó en aquel mundo. Completamente nuevo y desafiante. Fue parte de las primeras expediciones, moviéndose por el yermo junto a los Minutemen, observando de cerca como las filas iban engrosándose, lentamente. Fue su oportunidad de llevar a la práctica el conocimiento que durante años y años había estado aprendiendo bajo la firme tutela de su padre y de descubrir, casi con asombro, que realmente era buena en lo que hacía. Fue también su oportunidad de, por primera vez, vivir con una libertad que nunca antes había tenido. Y fue en esos comienzos cuando conoció a la General de los Minutemen. Cuando Lena entró en su vida.

Grace nunca había hablado con nadie más que su familia. Jamás había tenido más amigos que sus libros ni más amores que su vocación. Pero la primera vez que aquella mujer se le acercó, todo lo alta que era y lo imponente que resultaba y con una sonrisa amplia se sentó junto a ella, pidiéndole que le atendiera una de sus infinitas heridas, la chica no pudo más que sonreír y tardar tres veces más de lo que realmente hubiese tardado en curarla si no hubiera pasado todo el tiempo intentando no quedar prendida de su mirada.

Grace no tardó demasiado en enamorarse y Lena nunca dejó de allanarle el camino. Con su voz gruesa y sus bromas. Su porte seguro y la oscura mirada que podía poner al más bravo de sus hombres en el lugar que le correspondía. Su forma suave de actuar cuando el que estaba frente a ella lo necesitaba. Y lo peor, su insufrible manía de salvarla una y otra vez. Siempre arrojándose al peligro sin pensárselo dos veces. Siempre añadiéndose una cicatriz más a su cuerpo, un dolor más que Grace se moría por sanar.

_“-Grace…-“_

La chica casi saltó de su silla en cuanto escuchó la voz rasposa de Lena soltando su nombre.

_“-Sí… General.-“_

En menos de un instante, la joven doctora estaba de pie.

_“-Puedes… Agua. Tengo algo de sed…-“_

Grace asintió, llegando a la mesa al otro lado del cuarto en apenas unos pasos. Notó el temblor de su mano mientras sostenía el vaso que iba llenando. Se dio un momento para calmarse antes de volver a ella.

_“-Gracias.-“_

Lena la miró por un segundo, el más incómodo segundo que Grace podía recordar, antes de vaciar el vaso en apenas dos tragos.

_“-¿Más?-“_

_“-Por favor.-“_

El segundo vaso le tomó un poco más de tiempo. Y ya no hubo un tercero. La General se había sentado en su cama, bajando sus piernas al suelo. Solo una camiseta de manga larga y un viejo y ajustado pantalón elástico era lo que vestía. Su cabello estaba desordenado y el lado más corto bastante más crecido de lo que lo solía llevar. No se había quitado su parche para dormir y Grace pensó que tenía que ser incómodo, para aquella mujer, sentir la necesidad de ocultar su rostro todo el tiempo. Probablemente con Piper no lo hacía. Seguramente con la reportera, Lena podía ser lo que quería ser.

_“-¿Cómo se siente?-“_

Era tan extraño hablarle así. Había tenido que pensar durante horas la forma en que iba a dirigirse a Lena.

_“-Estoy bien ¿Qué haces aquí?-“_

La pregunta había sido casi igual que una puñalada. La chica intentó que no se notase el dolor. Lena tenía todo el derecho del mundo de despreciarla. Se había comportado de la peor manera y cuando la mujer la había necesitado, cuando realmente había dependido de ella, no había podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Había perdido toda su voluntad. Le había fallado.

_“-Puedo… puedo buscar a la teniente. Duerme, en la sala contigua.-“_

Lena le clavó la mirada otra vez. Le adivinó la tristeza y tuvo que dejar de leerla. Por alguna razón, sus ojos siempre le terminaban doliendo.

_“-No, Grace… No lo estoy preguntando así… siéntate.-“_

La joven doctora se sentó, casi con vergüenza. Una parte de ella había esperado que Lena durmiese todo el tiempo que le tocara estar a su lado. Evitar aquel momento.

_“-Estoy… ayudando. Ni Preston ni Cait creen que es una buena idea que todo esto… se sepa.-“_

Lena asintió en silencio. El dolor en su pierna seguía aumentando, poco a poco. Y la culpa. La culpa también. ¿A cuántos ponía en riesgo cada vez que se perdía de aquella manera? No comprendía como, todavía, la gente podía seguir confiando en su criterio.

_“-Supongo que tienen razón.-“_

_“-¿Duele?-“_

La General levantó la mirada, desconcertada. Grace señalaba su pierna, con timidez.

_“-Solo un poco. Todavía… todavía tengo el efecto de los calmantes encima.-“_

_“-Los masajes y algo de bálsamo para el dolor puede ayudarle. Mi padre sabía sobre eso. Tengo algo arriba. Puedo…-“_

_“-Todavía puedo aguantarlo.-“_

_“-Quizás aguantarlo hasta que se hace insoportable pueda ser parte del problema.-“_

Lena observaba a la chica. La mirada clara y fuerte. La rapidez con la que hablaba cuando se trataba de algo con lo que se sentía segura. No la tuteaba y era de lo primero que se había dado cuenta. Había una conversación pendiente entre ellas y la mujer del refugio quería tenerla, pero no sabía cómo empezarla.

_“-¿Qué edad tienes, Grace?-“_

La joven doctora intentó entender el porqué de aquella pregunta.

_“-Veintidós…-“_

Lena trató de ocultar la sorpresa. Siempre había dado por hecho que la joven tenía un par de años más. Algo más cercana a la edad de Piper, quizás. No porque físicamente no los aparentase, estaba claro que la chica siempre se mantenía en forma, si no por lo mucho que sabía sobre lo que hacía y la forma en que siempre se comportaba. Si quitaba lo que había pasado entre ellas dos, la historia que las había arrastrado hacia allí, en todo lo demás, Grace siempre había sido correcta. Y era, dentro de la milicia, la mejor médica de campo con la que contaban.

_“-Empecé a estudiar con mi padre desde demasiado joven… apenas era una niña.-“_

La General volvió a la conversación. Se había ausentado por un momento, metida en sus propios pensamientos. Se quedó por un instante en la forma en que Grace había pronunciado aquella palabra.

_“-Tu padre, eh… te enseñó bien. Lo haces bien…-“_

Un quejido interrumpió la frase. Lena apretó sus dientes, intentando aguantar el pinchazo en su pierna. Grace se levantó, apurada, llegando hasta la cama. La mujer del refugio tuvo que contenerse de tomar la mano de Grace, que llegaba a su hombro. La chica la empujó un poco hacia atrás, subiendo sus piernas con el otro brazo, casi obligándola a recostarse.

_“-Vamos a poner calor sobre eso. La abstinencia va a hacer que el dolor se haga intolerable por momentos. No voy a mentirte. Pero cuando estés limpia, no va a ser igual.-“_

Grace había vuelto al tono familiar que siempre había usado con Lena, casi sin darse cuenta. Azul no se resistió, recostándose un poco sobre la cabecera. Estaba agotada y todavía no había empezado. Y si por una vez, podía ahorrarse algo de dolor, iba a hacerlo.

_“-Grace, tenemos que hablar.-“_

La joven no levantó la cabeza. Sus manos frenaron por un segundo en cuanto Lena le soltó aquellas palabras, pero no tardaron más que un instante en volver a la tarea de acomodar la pierna de la mujer, metiendo bajo su muslo un pequeño cojín, intentando relajar aquellos músculos.

_“-Lo sé. Lo siento. Siento todo lo que hice.-“_

_“-Hicimos. Yo también. Hay partes… recuerdo partes, Grace. En el último tiempo… Empecé a recordarlo. En esa noche, eras Piper. Yo… dios, esta jodida pierna...-“_

Grace podía sentir su corazón saliéndose de su pecho. Con una mano, volvió a empujar a Lena hacia atrás. Sin poder mirarla, se sentó a un costado de la cama y casi pidiendo permiso con cada gesto, comenzó a masajear la pierna de la General. Sabía cómo hacerlo. Sabía cómo quitar dolores, era lo suyo.

_“-Recuerdo partes. Esto… partes en las que no eres otra persona. Está… creo que está volviendo a mí. No sé por qué lo hice. No sé si en algún momento en aquella noche fuiste tú. Y si fuiste, no sé por qué no paré. No dejo de pensarlo y repensarlo. Todo lo que hice. La posición en la que te puse, casi obligándote a darme la medicación. Sé que me excedí.-“_

_“-Ese fue mi error.-“_

Las manos de la chica volvieron a congelarse sobre su pierna por un momento. Los masajes estaban calmando el dolor, para sorpresa de Lena, pero no podía dejar demasiado la atención en eso. La conversación entre ellas, la tensión que podía sentir. Y el dolor. El dolor que había causado, aún sin saber lo que hacía. Quería hacerse cargo. Quería arreglar su parte.

_“-No. Soy tu superior. Y lo usé. Deliberadamente, lo usé contra ti. Me aproveché. De mi rango… y de lo que sabía que sentías por mí…-“_

La voz de Lena se había ido convirtiendo en un hilo apenas audible con cada palabra que había salido de sus labios. Grace no había dejado los masajes. Necesitaba ocuparse en algo. Necesitaba hacer algo más además de escucharla. Algo en lo que concentrarse cada vez que sentía que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

_“-Y aunque aquella noche no era yo misma, en algún punto seguía siéndolo. No puedo escapar de eso. Todas las malas decisiones que tomé me llevaron hasta allí. Y después de lo que sucedió, debería haber hablado contigo. Debería haber hecho todo de otra manera.-“_

_“-Intenté frenarte… Intenté decirte que no era… No fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Lo supe en todo momento, lo mal que estaba lo que iba a ocurrir allí. Es mi culpa… Lena. Nunca antes… Nunca me había sentido así por nadie y nunca… nunca había hecho algo así antes.-“_

La chica había frenado los masajes. Sus ojos estaban cargados y apenas podía sostener la mirada de la General, que intentaba terminar de descifrar lo que Grace trataba de decirle.

_“-¿Te calma?-“_

La doctora había vuelto a su pierna, con cuidado.

_“-Sí. ¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca antes habías hecho algo así, Grace?-“_

_“-Que nunca antes había estado con nadie más que contigo. Con nadie más. Solo… contigo.-“_

La General bajó la mirada hasta las manos de Grace. La chica no dejaba de masajear su pierna. La presión que aplicaba con sus dedos era la justa y en el sitio exacto desde donde el dolor siempre comenzaba.

_“-Como… ¿Cómo no me frenaste, Grace?-“_

El tono de Lena no cargaba ningún reproche. Solo pena. Angustia, era lo que la miliciana le acababa de adivinar.

_“-Yo… no lo dije para hacerte sentir peor… Lena. Solo, quizás para que entiendas por qué todo me sobrepasó. Pero era lo que quería. Lo que pasó, yo lo quería. Y aunque nunca tendría que haber pasado… aunque todo lo que nos llevó hasta allí estuvo mal, lo que pasó después… fue mi decisión. Yo estaba sobria, Lena. Yo sabía lo que hacía.-“_

_“-Grace… No deberías… Tú y yo…-“_

_“-Nunca va a pasar. Lo sé.-“_

Lena volvió a sus ojos claros.

_“-Lo siento.-“_

_“-Yo también.-“_

Cait abrió la puerta sin cuidado. Lena estaba despierta, sentada sobre la cama, enfrentada a la miliciana que tenía sus dos manos apoyadas sobre la pierna de la General. La pelirroja lo sabía. Sabía que aquello iba a terminar siendo una mala idea y lo que menos necesitaba además de tener que desintoxicar el trasero de la mujer del refugio, era tener que hacerlo en mitad de un drama.

_“-Eh, doctora cariño… ¿Dónde tienes las manos?-“_

Grace se levantó de la cama de un salto. Lena subió la mirada, su ojo entrecerrado, intentando entender lo que acababa de escuchar.

_“-Anda, terminó tu turno. Ve por una ducha fría o algo.-“_

_“-¡Cait!-“_

La voz de la General sonó con fuerzas. La joven miliciana no esperó a que la pelirroja tuviese que repetirse. Abandonó la habitación con apuro, sintiendo como el calor en su cara le teñía por completo la piel. Hubiese preferido que la conversación con Lena terminase de otra forma, por supuesto. Pero no se arrepentía de haberla tenido.

_“-¿Qué tal te sientes? Veo que todavía no empezó el espectáculo.-“_

_“-No necesitas hablarle así. Solo estaba ayudando con el dolor en mi pierna.-“_

_“-¿Te gusta? ¿La chica? Porque, joder, si estoy metiendo el hocico donde no corresponde, solo me chiflas. Pero si mal no recuerdo, llevas semanas lloriqueando y uno de los motivos, es haber dormido con ella.-“_

_“-Pero que mierda dices, Cait. No, no me gusta. No tengo nada con ella. Fue un error y estaba intentando arreglarlo… estaba…-“_

_“-¿Arreglarlo?-“_

_“-La cagué, Cait. Y no sé cómo, pero cada día resulta que en realidad, la cagué un poco más de lo que creí que la había cagado.-“_

La pelirroja resopló, acercando la silla hacia la cabecera de la cama y dejándose caer sobre ella, subiendo sus botas al colchón y cruzando las piernas con descaro.

_“-Anda. Al final de todo, solo fue una noche. Y sí, la cagaste a lo grande. Pero estamos trabajando en eso ¿Eh? Por lo que tienes que preocuparte ahora es por soltar los químicos.-“_

_“-Tiene veintidós años.-“_

_“-Joder, a esa edad ya no quedan muchos secretos, no dramatices. ¿Cuánto tiene la reportera? ¿Veinticinco? A buena hora te va a empezar a picar lo de la edad…-“_

_“-Piper va a cumplir veintiocho, Cait. Y no es lo mismo… fue diferente… Y Grace… acababa de decirme que nunca antes había... tu sabes.-“_

_“-No, no sé. ¿Veintiocho? Joder, los lleva bien.-“_

_“-Que nunca antes había estado con nadie.-“_

Cait soltó una risa ligera que se fue apagando al ver que la cara de la General no le devolvía una sola mueca.

_“-Me jodes… ¿Cómo…? Es decir que tú… Oh. Bueno… No tiene por qué ser gran cosa. Ella sabía lo que hacía… ¿No?-“_

_“-¿Qué preguntas?-“_

_“-¡Qué sé yo, Lena! ¡Mira dónde vivimos! Al menos la chica pudo elegir con quien ¿No? Lo hizo porque quiso. Y está bien que tú te hagas cargo de toda la mierda que hiciste últimamente, pero tienes suficiente con lo tuyo como para además cargar lo de los demás.-“_

La General se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que Cait acababa de soltar. La pelirroja podía ser algo brusca. O del todo, casi siempre, pero algo de razón tenía. Lena no la había obligado. Grace lo había querido. Se lo había repetido varias veces en la conversación que acababan de tener. Al menos de eso, no tenía que sentirse culpable. Si la hubiese lastimado en aquella forma, no podría haberse perdonado nunca.

_“-Duerme, Lena.-“_

Azul levantó la mirada. Cait la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

_“-Vas a sentirte como los demonios en un par de horas y lo sabes. Por una vez, usa lo que tienes entre las orejas y aprovecha que aún puedes descansar un poco…-“_

Lena asintió. El dolor en la pierna seguía subiendo y ya podía sentir el frío en sus brazos. El temblor que le nacía en el estómago. Lo que Cait le decía, era probablemente la mejor opción. Iba a necesitar todas las fuerzas que pudiese guardar. 

 

 

 

 


	8. Su camino y su uniforme.

_“-¡Nat!-“_

La reportera no podía girarse para ver a su hermana. Seguía aturdida por el culatazo que había recibido pero no pensaba ceder. A pesar del golpe que acababa de darle, el hombre todavía se resistía. Piper intentaba mantener el arma hacia el suelo. Intentaba mirar hacia donde Natalie estaba. Le habían dado, podía sentir el ardor en su costado.

_“-¡Natalie!-“_

La chica no respondía y la desesperación empezaba a treparle a la reportera por dentro. No estaba segura si había logrado llegar al arma a tiempo. No estaba segura de que Nat no estuviese herida también. Una de sus manos soltó el rifle de tubo. Piper giró medio cuerpo, subiendo su codo y estrellándolo con fuerzas en el mentón de aquel tipo. Sintió como el rifle se aflojaba y no lo dudo. De un tirón, lo liberó, apurándose a levantarlo hacia atrás. El hombre no tardó en recuperarse del golpe, tirándose sobre la reportera. Dos disparos precisos le cortaron la intención. Piper se giró, apuntando hacia el último que quedaba en pie, su brazo destrozado, todavía atrapado entre los colmillos de Albóndiga.

_“-¡Chico, aquí!-“_

El perro apenas tardó en obedecer.

_“-Natalie… Háblame.-“_

Natalie seguía de pie, observando el cadáver frente a ella.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Tu rifle, Natalie. Dame tu rifle. Y apuntale. A él. Nat, mírame. A él.-“_

La menor de las Wright obedeció, con lentitud. Tardó algunos segundos en mirar en la dirección que la reportera le marcaba. El último que quedaba vivo estaba en el suelo, tomándose su brazo, mirándolas con rabia. La chica descolgó su rifle y lo estiró hacia su hermana, sin decir más. Levantó su escopeta, recargándola y apuntando.

_“-Si se mueve, si mueve un pelo, disparas.-“_

Piper intentaba hablarle con calma. Sabía que Natalie estaba casi en pánico. Se lo había visto en la mirada. Pero también sabía que Lena la había preparado bien y en aquel momento, no podía dejar que se quebrase. Primero, necesitaban salir de allí.

La reportera bajó la mirada al rifle que tenía entre sus manos. Sabía cómo usarlo y en realidad, se le daba bastante bien. Lejos estaba de tener la habilidad que su hermana parecía tener, o la facilidad y la técnica de Lena, pero podía usarlo con precisión. Su padre había llegado a enseñarle suficiente y si Piper intentaba siempre esquivar las armas, era por elección y no porque no supiese usarlas.

Levantó un poco su gorra, apostándose contra la pared. Respiró. Fred seguía sin moverse. Apoyó la culata del rifle sobre su hombro. Podía usar el borde de la pared para ganar precisión. Estaba claro que los matones y sus metralletas confiaban más en la cantidad de balas que podían escupir por segundo, que en su puntería.

Piper pudo sentir el ardor en su costado al girar y terminar de levantar el rifle, gatillando. Uno menos. La balacera se hizo más violenta, pero solo quedaban tres de ellos y desde allí, era mucha la ventaja.

_“-Pipes… estás herida.-“_

La reportera bajó la mirada. La sangre llegaba al suelo bajo sus botas. Intentó una sonrisa hacia su hermana.

_“-Estoy bien, Natalie. Fred… ¿Puedes verlo?-“_

Natalie asintió, dando algunos pasos al costado sin dejar de apuntar con su escopeta al hombre herido.

_“-Creo… creo que respira, Piper.-“_

Piper dejó escapar el aire.

_“-Tú. Levántate. Piérdete, ahora. Vete de aquí.-“_

_“-¿Así termino con un balazo por la espalda?-“_

_“-Eres el cerebro de la banda ¿Eh? Si quisiéramos meterte una bala, ya la tendrías. Vete, o vuelvo a tirártelo encima.-“_

Albóndiga no dejaba de gruñir, todo su pelo levantado, firme junto a la reportera. El hombre se levantó con trabajo. Su brazo sangraba con violencia. Se fue ayudando contra la pared, cuidándose de no quitarle la vista de encima al inmenso perro. Piper lo escuchó correr escaleras abajo en cuanto atravesó la puerta.

_“-Natalie, gíralo. Apúrate.-“_

Piper señaló a Fred con su rifle, antes de girarse por segunda vez y disparar. Había fallado por poco. Volvió a cubrirse, agachándose casi hasta el suelo.

_“-Su estómago… tiene un disparo. No… dos.-“_

_“-Mi bolso, Nat. Tienes que parar la hemorragia. Sabes cómo. Hazlo.-“_

Natalie asintió, enganchando la escopeta en su bandolera y moviéndose con rapidez. Volvió al muchacho cargando varios estimulantes y todas las vendas que había encontrado en la bolsa de su hermana. Sintió el tercer disparo de su rifle pero ya no levantó la cabeza. La sangre no corría con demasiadas fuerzas y eso no era una buena señal. Fréderick se estaba desangrando. Clavó el primer estimulante antes de apoyar las gasas sobre los dos disparos en su estómago. Presionó con fuerzas y algo parecido a un quejido se escuchó salir de la garganta del muchacho.

 

Piper disparó por cuarta vez y ya no volvió a cubrirse. La necrófaga agitaba su mano por encima del oxidado coche que apenas la cubría. El último de sus hombres que seguía vivo se apretaba el costado, caído contra la pobre cobertura.

_“-¡Podemos llegar a un buen trato!-“_

A la reportera, matar, nunca le hacía gracia. Si podía evitarlo, siempre elegía el camino que menos violencia requería.

_“-¡Las armas, fuera! ¡Salgan despacio! ¡Quiero ver sus manos!-“_

La chica de la gorra intentaba sonar todo lo intimidante que podía. No se le daba mal, pero Piper nunca terminaba de creerse del todo a ella misma cuando intentaba jugar aquel papel. Vio a la necrófaga obedecer y detrás, el último de sus hombres que quedaba en pie, sosteniéndose el costado, intentando mantenerse erguido.

Piper les apuntaba, sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

_“-Si nos dejas ir, puedo darte algo mucho mejor que un par de cajas de químicos mal rebajados. Puedo dártelos todos.-“_

La reportera no había pensado en la posibilidad de sacar algo en limpio de todo aquello. Lo único que tenía en su cabeza en aquel momento, era encontrar la forma de sacar a su hermana y a Fred de allí.

_“-Ya no puedo mostrar la cara aquí. Marowski va a matarme después de esto. Pero si nos dejas vivir, puedo meterte en su laboratorio. Puedes quedarte con toda la jodida droga del yermo.-“_

La necrófaga se acercaba hacia la ventana, sus manos siempre levantadas.

_“-Está bien. Puedo escucharte claro desde ahí. Di lo que tienes para decir.-“_

_“-Me dejas ir y te hago rica, muñeca.-“_

_“-Tengo nombre. Es Piper Wright. Y no pienso sacar una sola chapa de toda la mierda que ustedes siguen metiendo en la calle.-“_

_“-Ah… la reportera de Diamond City… Limpiando el yermo un químico a la vez… Trish, para servirte. Tú y tus amigos acaban de ponerle un buen precio a mi cabeza.-“_

_“-No tengo todo el día.-“_

Piper levantó el rifle, apurándola. Podía sentir los quejidos de Fred a sus espaldas.

_“-Es al sur, la vieja planta de procesamiento de pescado. Las cuatro hojas… ¿Te suena?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-Mira… ahora que sé quién eres, creo que puedo confiar en que no vas a dispararme por la espalda… Espero. Anota. Applejack.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-El lugar está infestado de salvajes. Y alguna que otra trampa aquí o allá… si fuera tú, buscaría la terminal que acepta ese código. Yo cumplo mi parte, ahora tú nos dejas ir en paz…-“_

Trish se giró, con lentitud. Piper no bajó su arma. Odiaba todo aquello. Odiaba las drogas. Siempre las había aborrecido, la facilidad con que podían arruinar por completo a una persona. Toda su vida, desde que había sido testigo de los estragos que los químicos podían hacer, había usado cada oportunidad que se le había dado para combatirla. Los dos que estaba dejando ir probablemente iban a encontrar la forma de volver a meter porquería en las calles. Era lo que hacían. Pero Piper no mataba a sangre fría, y menos, por la espalda. Los vio alejarse con trabajo, la necrófaga casi arrastrando al único de sus hombres que había salido de allí con vida.

_“-Piper…-“_

La reportera se giró en cuanto escuchó a su hermana. La chica seguía presionando el abdomen de Fred.

_“-Piper, necesita ayuda. No creo… no creo que dure mucho más.-“_

_“-Vamos a fijar esa gasa. Podemos llevarlo entre las dos, Natalie. La ciudad no está lejos.-“_

_“-Tu costado… tú también estás herida. Podemos llegar a Diamond City y volver con ayuda.-“_

_“-No. Después del ruido que acabamos de hacer aquí, no pienso dejarlo atrás. Ayúdame, vamos.-“_

Piper intentó tomar al muchacho por debajo de sus brazos. El peso muerto de Fréderick era demasiado para la reportera.

_“-No, Pipes… no vamos a poder así. Espera… déjame ver esto.-“_

Natalie se alejó por un momento, tomando una de las dos sillas metálicas apiladas sobre un viejo escritorio. Piper la entendió al instante. Entre las dos lograron sentarlo, no sin poco esfuerzo. La menor de las Wright aseguró al muchacho al respaldo, atándolo con su cinturón.

_“-Yo delante, Pipes.-“_

La reportera no discutió. Había terminado aceptando que su hermana menor era ya, físicamente, bastante más fuerte que ella. La escuchó dar un silbido corto. Albóndiga reaccionó de inmediato, adelantándose algunos metros. Natalie levantó la silla con algo de esfuerzo, cargando la mayor parte del peso. No iba a ser un viaje fácil, pero de aquella manera, al menos tenían chances de lograrlo.

 

El camino de vuelta a Diamond City no fue sencillo, pero por una vez, la suerte y el buen olfato de Albóndiga para abrir camino, las acompañó. Fréderick seguía inconsciente, sobre una de las camas de la clínica de la ciudad. Natalie sostenía a Malvina entre sus brazos. De pie, en medio de la sala, la menor de las Wright todavía sentía su pulso acelerado. No tenía idea como habían logrado salir los cuatro de allí con vida. No tenía idea como había sido capaz de cargar con Fred hasta las compuertas de la ciudad, pero allí estaban, todos, a salvo.

_“-La bala solo te rozó, Piper. No creo que te moleste más que un par de días.-“_

Curie terminaba de cerrar la herida, con prolijidad. La reportera de Publick Occurences estaba sentada sobre una alta camilla, sosteniendo su camiseta levantada, permitiendo que la doctora terminase de coserla y vendarla.

_“-¿Y Fred?-“_

_“-Va a estar bien. Aunque va a ser un poco más que un par de días para él. Perdió mucha sangre, pero es joven y su estado físico es óptimo. Uno de los disparos causó un daño considerable en la musculatura de su abdomen, pero estoy segura que no van a quedarle secuelas.-“_

_“-¿Cait sigue fuera?-“_

Curie había aparecido con su hija en brazos  en cuanto le habían avisado de que Piper estaba herida.

_“-En el fuerte. Junto… junto a Lena.-“_

Natalie levantó la mirada hacia la chica. Lena se había marchado sin decirle una sola palabra. Otra vez, para variar.

_“-Bien. Por ahora, eso es todo, Piper. Tómatelo con calma estos días. Intenta no forzar esa zona. Mía puede encargarse de sacar los puntos en cuanto la herida termine de cerrar.-“_

La reportera asintió, dejando la camilla con cuidado, bajando su camiseta. Natalie se acercó, poniendo a la pequeña otra vez en los brazos de su madre y ayudando a Piper a terminar de vestirse.

_“-Déjalo, Piper. Yo lo llevo.-“_

La chica de la gorra no contestó. Nat levantó los bolsos, caminando hacia la salida.

_“-Dile a Sun que si algo cambia con Fred, me avisen enseguida.-“_

Curie asintió, viendo a las dos hermanas abandonar la clínica. Apretó a Malvina con suavidad, bajando su mirada al rojo de sus cabellos. Aquella, era su familia. Cada uno de ellos. Y por todos, casi sin excepción, Curie sentía miedo. Siempre saltando al peligro. Siempre exponiéndose, a las peores situaciones. Quizás Malvina iba a terminar siguiendo los pasos de Cait. De Lena. De Piper. Siempre al límite. Nunca a salvo. Cerró sus ojos por un momento. Quince años. Veinte años. Podían pasar volando. Podía despertarse un día y ver que su niña salía al mundo sin ella. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando evadir aquel pensamiento. La tenía en sus brazos ahora, y no había peligro. Nada podía tocarla allí.

 

_“-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?-“_

Natalie dejó caer los bolsos a un costado del sofá, girándose hacia su hermana. Albóndiga había huido hacia el pasillo en cuanto había escuchado el tono de la reportera y la puerta golpearse a sus espaldas. En aquello, Nat iba a tener que apañárselas sola.

_“-¿En qué pensabas tú, Piper? ¡Casi te matan allí fuera!-“_

Piper se adelantó. Natalie intentó mantener la compostura. Aún le temblaban las manos y no quería que se notase.

_“-Podrías haber muerto. ¿Salir de la ciudad? ¿Seguirme? Dios… podría haber salido tan mal, Natalie. Tan mal…-“_

La reportera seguía aterrorizada y se le notaba.

_“-Dame tus armas. Todas. Quítatelas de encima. Ahora.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-¡Lo que escuchaste!-“_

Piper tenía fuego en la mirada. Señalaba a su hermana y a sus armas y otra vez a su hermana.

_“-No voy a darte mis jodidas armas, Piper ¿Qué pasa contigo?-“_

_“-¿Conmigo? ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pasa conmigo? ¡Que todavía soy responsable por ti! ¡Dame esas estúpidas armas y quítate ese estúpido uniforme ahora mismo, Natalie Wright! ¡Ahora mismo!-“_

_“-No.-“_

La joven había apoyado una de sus manos sobre su bandolera, por encima de su escopeta. Estaba estática, mirando hacia su hermana.

_“-¿No? Oh, dios, Natalie. No quieres discutir sobre esto. Créeme.-“_

“-Piper no voy a darte mis armas ni quitarme mi uniforme. Estás siendo irracional. Acabo de ayudarte allí fuera.-“

_“-Acabas de ponerte en peligro. Acabas de matar por primera vez. Pasaste diez minutos en medio de un tiroteo mirando una mancha de sangre secándose en la pared ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que estas siquiera preparada para hacer lo que acabas de hacer?-“_

_“-No fue la primera vez…-“_

_“-Es la primera vez que matas a una persona. Es la primera vez que lo ves así. No intentes hacerte la dura conmigo, Natalie. No sé qué diablos estás intentando probar, pero esto se terminó. Dame tus armas. Se acabó. No pienso arriesgarte una sola vez más.-“_

Piper se adelantó, estirando su mano hacia la bandolera de la chica. Natalie subió su brazo, impidiéndoselo.

_“-No.-“_

La cara de la reportera cambió por completo. La furia se le adivinaba en cada gesto.

_“-¿No? ¿No?-“_

_“-No. No puedo darte mis armas, ni mi uniforme. Estoy con los Minutemen, te guste o no. No voy a dejarlo, Piper. No me importa cómo te pongas.-“_

Piper soltó una risa, negando con la cabeza y bajando sus dos manos a los costados de su cintura.

_“-No necesito ponerme de ninguna manera. Vas a dejarlo, créeme. Voy a encargarme de eso. Tienes dieciséis años. Vas a estudiar. O trabajar. O lo que sea. Lo que no vas a hacer, tenlo por seguro, es volver a salir de estos muros, así tenga que encadenarte, Natalie.-“_

_“-No es tu decisión. Es la mía. Y en el peor de los casos, es la de Lena. ¿Por qué crees que estaba allí fuera? ¡Mira donde te metiste! ¿Con ese idiota cuidándote las espaldas? Si una de las dos está haciendo estupideces últimamente, no soy yo Piper.-“_

La reportera tuvo que contener el impulso de largar la bofetada. Su hermana podía sacarla de quicio con demasiada facilidad y en aquel momento necesitaba ser la adulta. Necesitaba encarrilar aquella situación.

_“-¿A quién crees que Lena va escuchar, Natalie? ¿Crees que va a permitirte seguir en la milicia después de esto?-“_

_“-Lena puede ser razonable. No hice nada malo. Estaba cuidándote.-“_

_“-¡No es tu trabajo! ¡Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti! Deberías seguir estudiando, estar segura, como Mía. Aquí. En casa. Apenas tienes dieciséis años… Es… Fue mi error dejar que todo esto llegase tan lejos pero se acabó, Natalie. ¿No quieres darme tus armas? ¿No quieres quitarte ese ridículo uniforme? ¡Bien! Pero ten por seguro que esto se acabó.-“_

Natalie se movió a un costado, avanzando hacia la puerta.

_“-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde crees que vas?-“_

_“-¡Tengo guardia, Piper! ¡Y ya voy tarde! ¡Déjame en paz!-“_

Piper intentó contestar pero todas las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta. En cuanto Natalie desapareció tras la puerta, no pudo más que liberar un grito rabioso, apretando sus puños y dejando una fuerte patada a la bolsa de cuero a sus pies. Se giró, las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Todo, todo parecía derrumbarse y la chica de la gorra se sentía cada vez más impotente.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Cariño… lo siento…-“_

Mía estaba de pie, junto a la cocina. Yahto estaba entre sus piernas, abrazado a su hermana.

_“-Lo siento… ven aquí. Mamá está bien.-“_

Piper enjugó sus lágrimas con rapidez, acercándose hacia Mía y el pequeño. Agachándose para recibirlo en cuanto el chico se animó hacia ella.

_“-¿Estás bien? Quieres… ¿Qué puedo hacer?-“_

El tono de Mía era suave y la reportera le adivinó la preocupación.

_“-Nada. Solo sigue siendo tú. Eres la única persona razonable en esta casa, Mía.-“_

Piper se acercó a la chica, rodeándola con su brazo libre.

_“-Todo va a estar bien. Es solo una mala racha. Vamos a estar bien…-“_

Mía asintió, apoyándose en el hombro de la reportera. No estaba segura de que tan bien iban a estar las cosas, pero tampoco sabía muy bien que era lo que ella podía hacer por arreglarlas.

 

 

 

 


	9. Nunca eres tú.

Había estado esperando aquel momento durante semanas. Cada vez que la habían enviado a la superficie, había sido siempre en compañía. O con intervalos de tiempo demasiado cortos como para desaparecer por algunos días. La misión que le habían encargado ahora, era la primera que le daba alguna libertad y Glory estaba aprovechándola lo mejor que podía. Tiró su bolso hacia el muelle, siguiéndolo después. Estaba cansada. Llevaba días sin frenar, pero al menos, estaba allí.

La isla era el último lugar seguro para el Ferrocarril. Si alguna vez habían logrado ser una amenaza real para el Instituto, eso había quedado atrás. La mayor parte de la población del yermo que estaba dispuesta a tomar un arma y ganarse la vida en aquella forma, se unía sin dudarlo a los Minutemen. Los pocos asentamientos que alguna vez les habían prestado refugio, habían terminado volcándose a la milicia y aunque varias puertas aún seguían estando abiertas para ellos, en prácticamente cada lugar amurallado hondeaba la bandera azul de los hombres de Lena. Algo que Glory detestaba, hasta el infinito.

_“-La jefa lleva esperándote desde hace días…-“_

Deacon levantó el bolso de su compañera, cargándoselo a la espalda.

_“-No es como si estoy de vacaciones allí abajo, Deacon. Vine en cuanto tuve la oportunidad.-“_

El agente asintió, caminando hacia la playa.

“-¿Cómo está todo por aquí?-“

_“-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Somos cada vez menos, eso seguro. Pero quedamos los mejores ¿Eh?-“_

Deacon golpeó a la mujer con suavidad, levantando su codo y empujándola con el.

_“-¿Están al menos intentando reclutar?-“_

_“-Bueno… Eso vas a tener que preguntárselo tú. Yo me limito a seguir órdenes y ser la cara bonita del equipo.-“_

Glory dejó la mirada en blanco. Con el tiempo, había terminado aprendiendo a tolerar a su compañero, Deacon nunca parecía tomarse absolutamente nada demasiado en serio.

Entró al primer edificio sin cuidado, haciéndose notar. Varias cabezas se giraron. Todos allí sabían quién era Glory y lo que estaba haciendo y a pesar de que la mujer había buscado esconder las miradas curiosas sobre ella vistiendo un largo abrigo y tapando su característico cabello manteniendo la capucha levantada, en cuanto se lo quitó, pudo notar todas las miradas sobre el uniforme que llevaba puesto. Su uniforme de cazadora. El uniforme que allí dentro, más que en ningún otro sitio, causaba terror.

_“-Glory.-“_

La voz se dejó escuchar desde el fondo del salón. Desdémona estaba de pie, el eterno cigarro encendido entre sus dedos, mirándola sin que un solo gesto se le adivinase. La cazadora se adelantó, y no hubo una sola persona que se le cruzase. Las dos mujeres desaparecieron tras una de las puertas.

_“-Siéntate.-“_

_“-¿Te sobra uno?-“_

Glory señaló el cigarrillo. Desdémona se le acercó, removiendo un apretado y amarillento paquete de tabaco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco.

_“-Sírvete.-“_

La agente removió sus guantes, antes de aceptar la invitación. Desdémona se sentaba frente a ella. La cazadora raspaba un viejo fósforo en sus jeans, encendiendo el cigarrillo con rapidez, antes de que la débil llama terminase de extinguirse.

_“-No puedo conseguir ninguno de los nuevos códigos. Es imposible.-“_

_“-¿Cuánto llevas allí abajo?-“_

Los ojos negros de Glory se clavaron en la líder del Ferrocarril.

_“-Mucho más tiempo del que alguna vez quise.-“_

_“-Necesitamos avanzar. Necesitamos un plan.-“_

Glory soltó el humo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Una sonrisa se le plantó en los labios.

_“-Y yo creyendo que ya lo teníamos… ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo allí abajo? Porque si es que te sobran agentes por aquí, no se nota demasiado.-“_

_“-No seas imbécil, Glory.-“_

La cazadora borró la sonrisa. No le gustaban los insultos. Nunca los llevaba bien.

_“-Sabes de sobra que el haber logrado meterte allí abajo es probablemente el mayor avance que hemos tenido en años.-“_

_“-Eso dice bastante de nuestro trabajo.-“_

Desdémona suspiró. Conocía a Glory desde hacía demasiado.

_“-Si no estás aquí por buenas noticias, estás por malas. Suelta.-“_

La agente asintió, volviendo a las muecas. Sus dos dedos se metieron en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, removiendo un blanco papel. Se inclinó, apoyándolo sobre el escritorio que tenía frente a ella. Desdémona lo tomó, desdoblándolo y perdiendo algunos segundos en leerlo.

_“-¿Qué es esto?-“_

_“-Una lista de sintéticos de última generación. Fugados. Incompleta. Está dividida entre varios cazadores. El directorio está poniendo bastantes más recursos en recuperar unidades. La materia prima escasea y probablemente estén preparando algo. Están ampliando las fuerzas.-“_

_“-Esta es una buena oportunidad, Glory.-“_

_“-No tan malas noticias después de todo ¿Cierto?-“_

_“-Podemos… algunos de estos… nombres… algunos son nuestros. Tiene que ser.-“_

_“-Podemos infiltrarlos. Si es que tenemos los nombres correctos. Pero no podemos enviar a cualquier improvisado, Dez. No es sencillo. No es fácil intentar no perder la cabeza allí abajo.-“_

La líder del Ferrocarril bajó el papel, sin soltarlo. Sus ojos claros observaron a la agente que tenía frente a ella, con detenimiento, por primera vez desde que habían cruzado la puerta.

Glory parecía cansada. Mucho más de lo que alguna vez había estado. Pero todo el cansancio, se lo notaba en la mirada. Físicamente, parecía mejor que nunca. Quitando el roñoso abrigo que había tirado sobre el respaldo de la silla en cuanto había entrado, toda su ropa estaba inmaculada. Su cabello cuidado. Ni un solo rastro de suciedad podía encontrarse sobre la agente. Desdémona estaba segura que incluso, olía bien.

_“-¿Puedes seguir, Glory?-“_

La agente había vuelto a reclinarse sobre la silla. Sus piernas levemente separadas. Una de ellas, subía y bajaba sin perder el ritmo.

_“-Sí, lo sabes de sobra. Lo que no quiero es tener que controlar a un novato allí abajo. Si envías a alguien recién salido del horno, las cosas no van a terminar bien.-“_

_“-No voy a poner esta operación en riesgo, Glory. Puedes tener un poco más de confianza en mi criterio.-“_

_“-Oh, Dez, lo tengo… No estaría poniendo mi trasero en juego allí abajo si no te tuviera confianza. Solo… piénsatelo bien. Es una buena oportunidad. O una jodidamente mala. Depende de ti.-“_

Glory se acercó al escritorio, dando una larga calada a su cigarro y aplastándolo con descuido en el cenicero.

_“-Voy a quedarme esta noche. En el cuarto de siempre. Necesito un descanso.-“_

_“-Ve. ¿Puedo…?-“_

La líder del Ferrocarril levantó el papel entre sus manos, preguntando.

_“-Sí. Es para ti, con todo mi amor. Yo ya lo tengo cargado.-“_

Glory señaló el dispositivo que llevaba en su antebrazo. Desdémona asintió. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a ver a una de sus agentes metida en aquel uniforme. No dejaba de impresionarla.

 

Deacon estaba esperándola en la entrada del edificio, cargando aún con sus cosas. Los dos agentes salieron hacia la playa, hacia la segunda construcción de la isla donde Glory tenía siempre un rincón reservado. Le gustaba tener algo más de privacidad las contadas veces que lograba llegar hasta allí.

_“-Consígueme de beber, Deacon. Y algo de compañía me sentaría bien. Puede que me acueste tarde esta noche.-“_

_“-Tus deseos son órdenes, cariño. Puedo pasarme en un rato, bien surtido, unas cuantas cervezas ¿Qué tal?-“_

Glory se frenó un momento, tomando su bolso de las manos del agente.

_“-Un poco más fuerte que cerveza… e intenta que no sea veneno. Y no te ofendas, pero preferiría una compañía con algo más de… tetas.-“_

Deacon dejó escapar una carcajada.

_“-Entendido. Puede tomarme un par de horas… Pero que toque tres veces ¿Eh?-“_

La agente asintió, alejándose hacia el edificio.

 

La promesa de Deacon no tardó más que unas cuantas horas en golpear tres veces la puerta de la agente. Glory se levantó, dejando la botella sobre la mesa. La chica que esperaba al otro lado no podía pasar los veinte. Su cabello era oscuro y eso estaba bien. Glory intentó una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

_“-Deacon mencionó que te faltaba compañía…-“_

_“-¿Bebes?-“_

La agente volvió hacia la mesa, tomando el único vaso sobre ella y sirviendo una medida generosa.

_“-Depende ¿Qué me estás dando?-“_

_“-Probablemente algo bastante mejor de lo que estás acostumbrada a probar. ¿Tu nombre?-“_

_“-River.-“_

_“-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-“_

_“-Uno que me sienta bien por hoy.-“_

La joven tomó el vaso que Glory extendía hacia ella, dando un sorbo, no con demasiada confianza.

_“-¿Sabe bien, eh? ¿De dónde sales, River? Estoy segura que no de aquí.-“_

_“-¿Por qué necesitas saber?-“_

Glory se sentó, estirando su mano y tomando a la chica del brazo, arrastrándola hasta sus piernas.

_“-No tengo intención de cortarte el negocio, si es lo que te preocupa. Imagino que Deacon sabe bien quien puede mantener la boca cerrada cuando tiene que hacerlo. Era solo por hacer conversación…-“_

La chica apoyó el vaso sobre la mesa, acomodándose sobre las piernas de la agente.

_“-A Deacon no le hace mucha gracia estar demasiado tiempo solo. Siempre necesita alguien que… lo escuche. Alguien que se ría un poco de sus bromas, supongo… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-“_

Glory dio un trago largo a la botella, antes de apoyarla sobre la mesa, inclinándose solo un poco, sin quitar la mirada de lo que tenía adelante. Subió su mano hasta el cabello de la chica, enredando sus dedos en el.

_“-No puedes tener más de veinte años…-“_

_“-¿Eso es un problema?-“_

_“-No. No para mí.-“_

Glory se puso de pie, levantando a la chica con ella. Escuchó la risa de la muchacha. Sintió sus brazos apurándose hasta su cuello. Se adelantó hacia la cama, soltándola de golpe sobre ella.

_“-¡Hey! Puedes avisar…-“_

_“-¿Te asusté?-“_

Glory desabrochaba su camisa sin dejar de mirarla. Ojos claros. Por supuesto que tenía que tener ojos claros. No podía ser de otra manera.

_“-No… -“_

La alta mujer trepaba a la cama, metiéndose entre las piernas de la chica, subiendo por su cuerpo hasta estar por completo sobre ella. Se quedó un momento en sus ojos en cuanto llegó a ellos. Un momento en su boca. No era ella. Nunca era ella. Nunca era Piper. Ni su boca. Ni su olor. Ni sus pecas.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

Glory volvió a su mirada.

_“-Te prefiero callada.-“_

La chica levantó una de sus cejas.

_“-Estoy aquí para pasar un buen rato, no necesitas ser una idiota.-“_

La agente se separó solo un poco, observándola. Su gesto. Su mirada desafiante. No le gustaban los insultos. Nunca los llevaba bien. Subió su brazo con rapidez, tomando a la chica de su cabello, desde atrás de su cabeza, con fuerza.

_“-Puedes pasar un buen rato y estar callada también.-“_

_“-Bien, creo que te estás pasando un poco… ¿Quizás demasiado alcohol para ti? ¿Quizás más que compañía una buena siesta?-“_

La chica subió sus manos, empujando el cuerpo que tenía sobre ella, que no cedió.

_“-Vamos, no te pongas así. Solo me gusta un poco brusco. Seguro que no es la primera vez que te lo piden.-“_

_“-Mira, no sé cuál es tu rollo, ni como piensas que tiene que ir esto, pero muévete. No me está interesando.-“_

Glory soltó la risa. La chica no hizo un solo gesto. El clic sonó en su estómago y la mirada de la agente cambió por completo.

_“-Dije muévete. Ahora.-“_

La alta mujer se levantó, despacio. River sostenía un arma, apuntando hacia ella, sin lograr mantener el pulso. La chica se fue arrimando hacia la cabecera de la cama, sin dejar de apuntar a la agente que se levantaba despacio, sus manos hacia arriba, su mirada hecha hielo.

_“-No me gusta que me apunten. Ni que me insulten. Ni que me digan que es lo que tengo que hacer.-“_

River bajó de la cama, sin decir una palabra. La agente le sacaba demasiado en altura y en fuerza, y la forma en que la estaba mirando, no le despertaba más que ganas de correr.

No la vio venir. No reaccionó.

En un instante, la mujer golpeaba su arma con su mano abierta, arrojándola a un costado de la habitación y llegando a ella, levantándola del cuello con solo uno de sus brazos, estrellándola con violencia contra la pared.

Las dos manos de la muchacha subieron hasta el brazo que la atrapaba, forcejeando sin conseguir demasiado.

_“-No me gusta que me provoquen, River.-“_

Glory subió su mano libre, tomando el revolver que guardaba detrás de sus jeans. Aflojó la presión sobre la chica, llegándole hasta la mejilla con el cañón de su arma, bajándolo por su cuello. Por su costado. Hasta su vientre.

_“-Ni que me apunten. ¿A ti? ¿Te gusta esto? No se siente bien… ¿Verdad?-“_

La chica dejó escapar un sollozo en cuanto recupero el aire. Había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza en cuanto había sentido el frío del metal contra su piel.

_“-Empecemos otra vez. No necesitas hablar y vamos a pasar un buen rato. ¿Verdad?-“_

Ni una sola palabra salió de los labios de la muchacha.

_“-¡¿Verdad?!-“_

Glory golpeó su puño contra la pared, justo al costado de la chica, que se apuró a asentir, asustada.

_“-Mira que callada estás ahora, no era tan difícil. Quítate esto. Quítate todo.-“_

La agente tiró de la camiseta de la chica, para separarse de ella después, solo unos pasos hacia atrás. River dejó salir el llanto. No se movió.

_“-Oh, por dios... ¿Qué tan nueva eres en esto, cariño? ¿De verdad? Joder con Deacon. Tenía que traerme la puta más tímida del yermo. Anda… deja que te ayude.-“_

_“-Por favor…-“_

Glory se encendió, con solo dos palabras. No tardó un segundo en llegarle, descargando sobre la chica toda la fuerza de su brazo, haciéndola caer de un cachetazo al suelo. Apenas tardó en levantarla, tomándola con violencia, subiendo el arma hacia ella otra vez.

_“-¡No vuelvas a decirlo! ¿Me escuchas? ¡No vuelvas a usar esas jodidas palabras!-“_

River asintió, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su nariz. Glory se giró, llegando hasta la mesa y tomando la botella. Dio un trago largo, sin dejar de apuntar a la chica.

_“-Ven aquí.-“_

La agente movía su pistola, llamándola.

_“-Ven, vamos.-“_

La muchacha se fue acercando, con todo el miedo metido en el cuerpo. Glory podía sentírselo y algo dentro de ella lo disfrutaba.

_“-Toma, límpiate bien. Me gusta tu cara. Tu boca. Límpiate.-“_

La chica hizo caso, terminando de quitar la sangre que quedaba en su rostro. Glory desabrochaba su cinturón delante de ella.

_“-Baja. Y pórtate bien. Mira mi dedo ¿Ves? Siempre en el gatillo. Baja, bonita, y empieza a ganarte las chapas.-“_

La agente no corrió la mirada de la muchacha, que obedeció, bajando frente a la mujer.

_“-Solo un poco… Solo un poco para quitarme de encima el malhumor en que me pusiste. Ves. Puedo ser más que razonable…-“_

Glory sintió como la chica bajaba sus jeans. El temblor en sus dedos. Dejó caer el brazo con el que empuñaba el arma a uno de sus costados. Enredó su mano libre en la negra cabellera de la chica, obligándola.

_“-Joder… Si es que… deberíamos haber empezado por aquí ¿Eh?-“_

La agente cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación. La chica no iba a resistirse más, estaba claro. Le olía el miedo. Le sentía el temblor. Y le gustaba. La aceleraba, como pocas cosas lo hacían. Le quitaba la rabia que llevaba encima todo el tiempo. Todo el tiempo.

Tiró de su cabello con fuerza hacia atrás en cuanto se sintió demasiado cerca. Los ojos claros de la muchacha estaban completamente nublados. Perfectos. Sus labios no dejaban de temblar pero no soltaban una sola palabra. La obligó a levantarse.

_“-Siempre hay que saber elegir bien el camino que uno quiere seguir…-“_

Glory fue subiendo la camiseta de la chica con el cañón de su arma, hasta arriba, acomodándolo entre medio de sus pechos, empujándola. River dio un paso hacia atrás, y otro.

_“-Mírame a mí. Lo que hago ¿Crees que puedo elegir? No, cariño. Me señalan, y yo voy. A matar o morir. Lo que haga falta.-“_

Las piernas de la muchacha chocaron contra el borde de la cama. Sintió el frío del metal bajando otra vez, hasta su cinturón.

_“-Tú elegiste abrirte de piernas para comer. Ahora es tarde para cambiar. No sería justo para el resto. Sácate esto.-“_

Glory se inclinó hacia adelante, llegando al oído de la muchacha, que apenas se movía.

_“-No lo quieres brusco desde el principio, River. Se una buena chica y puede que no duela tanto.-“_

River cerró sus ojos, llevando sus manos hacia su cinturón, tardando una eternidad en desprenderlo. No quería volver a enojarla. No quería que doliese. Solo quería salir de allí.

 

La muchacha había llorado demasiado para su gusto.

Un poco nunca le molestaba, cuando se encontraba de aquel humor. No le pasaba siempre, aunque tenía que reconocer que cada vez pasaba más. Aquello, por dentro, que la obligaba. A reconocer el miedo en otra mirada. Sentirlo, en todo el cuerpo. Las ansias. Las ansias de tomar todo por la fuerza.

Piper lo había cambiado todo.

Había destapado algo dentro de su pecho que ahora era imposible contener. Glory apoyó el revolver sobre la mesa, tomando la botella y terminándola en un par de tragos. La muchacha estaba desnuda sobre su cama, casi escondida bajo las mantas, la mirada metida hacia la pared. Podía adivinarle la forma exacta de su espalda. Era bonita. Demasiado bonita para ser una zorra. No iba a irle muy bien.

_“-¿De dónde eres?-“_

Su voz le sonó fría, alejada. La chica no respondió. Glory sabía bien que estaba despierta, podía adivinárselo con solo escuchar la forma en que respiraba.

_“-No te gusta la charla de almohadas ¿Eh? Vamos… no fue tanto y soy buena pagando. De eso, nunca nadie se queja.-“_

Silencio. Nada más que silencio. Glory se levantó, caminando hacia el rincón donde el arma de la chica había caído. La levantó. Removió el cargador, dejándola descargada y apoyándola sobre la mesa de noche a un costado de la cama. Se sentó.

_“-No deberías andar con esto. Alguien podría tener menos paciencia que yo. No eres buena defendiéndote, créeme.-“_

River no soltaba una palabra. La agente suspiró, intentando contenerse. Al fin se giró, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a darse vuelta, a quedar de espaldas sobre la cama. La muchacha aún no había dejado de llorar. Las marcas en su rostro iban tomando color. En su cuerpo. Glory no había sido suave. En ningún momento.

_“-Si solo vas a quedarte para llorar, mejor que te vistas. Lárgate de aquí.-“_

Glory se levantó con violencia, arrastrando a la chica fuera de la cama, arrojándola al centro de la habitación.

_“-¡Vístete! ¡Anda!-“_

La muchacha no dejaba de temblar. Intentaba obedecer a la inmensa mujer frente a ella, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

_“-¿Cuánto? Dime. ¿Cuánto quieres? ¿Así?-“_

La agente dejó caer algunas chapas al suelo.

_“-¿Crees que esa cara bonita va a salvarte del mundo, verdad? Claro que sí. Crees que puedes salirte con la tuya, Piper. Siempre. Solo tienes que pedir y todo el mundo a tus pies…-“_

La chica terminaba de vestirse, apurada. Ni siquiera se acercó a las chapas desparramadas sobre el suelo. No las miró. Solo se fue alejando hacia la puerta.

_“-Vete de aquí. Déjame sola. Vete de aquí.-“_

La muchacha estaba fuera, mucho antes de que Glory soltase aquellas palabras. Las escuchó de lejos, mientras se apuraba por las escaleras del viejo edificio. Creyó oír el estadillo de cristales. Un grito. Golpes. No se giró. No quería mirar atrás, si era posible, no quería volver a recordar aquello por el resto de su vida. 

 

 

 


	10. Huyendo a buscarte.

_“-¡Teniente!-“_

Grace sostenía el brazo libre de la General con todas sus fuerzas, una de sus piernas empujándola contra el colchón, sus dos manos intentando mantenerla en aquella posición.

_“-¡Cait!-“_

La pelirroja entró apurada, en mangas de camisa, con todo el sueño acumulado en su mirada. Tardó un momento en ver lo que sucedía allí.

_“-Muévete, chica.-“_

Cait la tomó desde el hombro, tirándola hacia atrás, sin necesitar demasiada fuerza. Con uno de sus brazos apretó el de Lena. El que le quedaba libre lo bajó al pecho de la mujer, aplastándola con su antebrazo, acercándose hasta la General hasta que casi chocar contra su frente.

_“-¡Lena!-“_

La mujer abrió su ojo de par en par. Todo lo que gritaba, todo lo que decía, era inentendible. Cait tuvo que esquivarla. Azul acababa de intentar morderla, como si fuese un perro rabioso.

_“-¡Joder, Lena!-“_

La General se revolvía sobre el colchón, intentando soltarse. La alta mujer giró su cabeza.

_“-¡Anda, tú! ¿Qué mierda haces allí? ¿Para qué te tenemos aquí, ah?-“_

Grace tardó algunos segundos en correr la mirada de la General. Se apuró hasta su bolso, revolviéndolo con ansiedad. Tomó el frasco entre sus manos, que no dejaban de temblar. Tuvo que respirar un par de veces antes de llenar la jeringa con aquel líquido y acercarse a la mujer.

_“-Intenta… intenta que no se mueva.-“_

_“-¿Qué piensas que estoy haciendo ahora?-“_

La doctora le dedicó una mirada a la pelirroja, antes de agacharse frente a Lena, intentando hacerse lugar entre las dos mujeres.

_“-Tiene que calmarse en poco… No puedo medicarla más, Teniente. Estamos ya bastante por encima de lo recomendable.-“_

_“-Está muerta, Cait…-“_

La alta mujer bajó la mirada. Las palabras de Lena empezaban a entenderse.

_“-Nadie está muerto, joder. Cálmate ¿Mejor, eh?-“_

_“-Está muerta…-“_

Cait fue liberando la presión a medida que sentía como Lena dejaba de resistirse.

_“-¿Qué le metiste?-“_

_“-Lo único que podemos darle. Addictol. Va a adormecerla por un rato. Está levantando mucha temperatura.-“_

_“-Ya sé cuan jodida está. Mejor dime que podemos hacer.-“_

_“-No podemos dejar que suba mucho más.-“_

Grace se hizo hacia un costado, quitando las mantas que cubrían a Lena. La mujer no había dejado de sudar.

_“-Está temblando… ¿Qué haces?-“_

_“-No es frío. Necesita un baño. Templado por ahora está bien. Eso necesita.-“_

Los ojos claros de la chica se levantaron hacia la alta mujer en cuanto soltó la frase.

_“-¿Quieres que me encargue de eso, eh? ¿Puedes con ella por un momento?-“_

La miliciana bajó la mirada hacia Lena una vez más. La General dormitaba, sin dejar de mover sus labios.

_“-Sí. Ve.-“_

Cait terminó de soltarla, quedándose un momento, esperando la reacción. Estaba claro que la medicación ya había hecho efecto.

_“-No tardo. No te le acerques demasiado.-“_

La teniente dejó el cuarto, mirando varias veces hacia atrás. Que Grace estuviese allí no terminaba de convencerla, pero era necesario. Hubiese preferido mil veces que fuese Curie quien las ayudase, pero su niña era demasiado pequeña aún como para viajar y menos que menos, para estar separada de su madre. No se dio cuenta de la media sonrisa que se le quedaba en el rostro mientras terminaba de vestirse.

 

Grace secó su frente con un paño seco. Desde el principio había sabido que aquello no iba a ser fácil de ver, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de si iba a lograr llegar hasta el final. Lena llevaba todo un día intentando liberarse, gritando, llorando. Casi todo lo que salía de sus labios no tenía sentido alguno la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había momentos en los que la joven doctora lograba entenderla. Y lo que escuchaba la aterrorizaba incluso más de lo que veía. Siempre había sabido que aquella mujer llevaba suficiente dentro. Se le notaba en la mirada, en el paso. En su forma de ser. Pero nunca había entendido el peso real de todo lo que llevaba encima y en aquel instante, no estaba segura de querer seguir viéndolo.

_“-¿Grace?-“_

La voz de Lena estaba apagada, vencida. Apenas abría su ojo y la joven pudo notar el esfuerzo que hacía.

_“-Sí. Descansa. Vas a sentirte mejor pronto.-“_

_“-Duele.-“_

Grace sintió el ruido de la cadena en cuanto Lena levantó su brazo hacia ella. Con todo lo que había peleado aquel día contra sus ataduras, su muñeca estaba ya en carne viva, y aunque la miliciana había intentado por todos los medios evitar que siguiese lastimándose, vendándola una y otra vez, la General seguía arrancándose las telas, tirando de las cadenas con locura cada vez que podía.

_“-Lo sé. Puedo vendarte otra vez.-“_

_“-Puedes soltarme.-“_

_“-No. No voy a hacerlo.-“_

_“-Por favor. Grace… Por favor.-“_

_“-No.-“_

Azul levantó su brazo libre hasta la chica, tomándola con fuerza de su chaqueta, acercándola hacia ella.

_“-¡Suéltame! ¡Quítame esta mierda!-“_

La miliciana tomo el brazo de Lena con sus dos manos, soltándose con esfuerzo. La General estaba débil. Eso le quedaba claro. Y no era ella misma, otra vez.

_“-Vas a sentirte bien…-“_

La vio quebrarse una vez más. Tuvo que resistir la urgencia de llegarle. De retenerla en sus brazos.

_“-Va a pasar, Lena. Vas a estar mejor…-“_

Grace acercó la silla hasta el costado de la cama, sentándose, sin quitarle la mirada a la mujer que no dejaba de murmurar. No dejaba de llorar. No dejaba de pelear contra dios sabía bien qué. Sintió la culpa una vez más, trepándole. Cuantas veces le había dado el veneno que ahora la tenía atada a esa cama. Hasta qué punto era culpable de todo el dolor que estaba viendo, solo por no haber tenido un poco de fuerza. Por haberle fallado. Por haberse dejado caer. Por solo una noche. Por solo una noche en la que no podía dejar de pensar.

 

Natalie dejó caer la sierra a un costado, lanzando un insulto al aire, con rabia. Se tomó con fuerza la herida en su mano, que comenzaba a empapar el sucio guante. Tuvo que abrir la puerta de la azotea con su codo, empujando para entrar. Bajo las escaleras sin dejar de insultar. Mía levantó la mirada del libro en el que llevaba media mañana. Desde hacía varias semanas, la chica intentaba pasar más tiempo en Home Plate. Nadie se lo había pedido, pero sabía bien que todo estaba haciéndose cuesta arriba para Piper, para Natalie. Quería estar. Quería intentar hacer algo antes de que su familia, antes de que las personas que más le importaban en el mundo, terminasen más alejadas de lo que ya estaban.

_“-¡Natalie! ¿Qué sucedió?-“_

_“-Nada… ¿Puedes… mirarlo? Creo que voy a necesitar puntos.-“_

Mía se levantó del sofá apurada, dejando el libro a un costado. Yahto apenas tardó en alcanzarlo. Su hermana le tenía terminantemente prohibido seguir babeando aquellos objetos y era precisamente lo que el pequeño se disponía a hacer en ese instante.

La chica volvió apurada hasta la cocina, trayendo consigo su bolso.

_“-Siéntate, déjame ver.-“_

Natalie se acomodó en una de las sillas, apoyando su brazo en la mesa sin dejar de apretar la herida.

_“-Suelta… voy a tener que cortarlo.-“_

_“-¿De verdad? Son buenos guantes, Mía…-“_

_“-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste para lastimarte tanto, Natalie? Dios…-“_

_“-Estaba distraída.-“_

La chica presionaba la mano de su hermana con fuerza. Levantó la mirada.

_“-¿Estás…? ¿Natalie estás bebida?-“_

_“-¿Puedes coserme o tengo que ir a la clínica?-“_

Mía tomó un par de tijeras, en silencio. Cortó el guante con ganas, casi con rabia. Natalie lanzó algo parecido a un gruñido. Aquellos guantes realmente le gustaban. Siempre era difícil encontrar unos que no fuesen demasiado grandes o pequeños y que le dejasen tirar con comodidad.

_“-No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, Natalie. ¿Alcohol? ¿De verdad?-“_

La menor de las Wright volvió a levantar sus ojos oscuros.

_“-Creo que tengo suficiente edad para tomar mis propias decisiones, Mía.-“_

_“-Tu mano no opina lo mismo, Natalie. Vamos ¿Casi te cortas el pulgar con una sierra? ¿Exactamente cuánto bebiste? ¿Crees que es una buena idea mezclar objetos cortantes con la borrachera que evidentemente llevas encima?-“_

_“-Guau. Empiezas a sonar como cierta reportera…-“_

_“-¿Si? Pues me alegro. Porque en esto, Piper tendría toda la razón del mundo si decidiese patearte el trasero.-“_

Nat largó la carcajada. Era tan extraño escuchar a Mía enojada. Era casi como si se hubiese convertido en alguien más. La risa se le agotó al sentir el fuerte pinchazo que la chica acababa de darle.

_“-¡Ey! Joder, Mía… eso duele…-“_

_“-¿Ya no tan dura, eh? Esto no es para reírse, Nat. Nada de lo que está sucediendo debería causarte gracia. ¿Por qué estás bebiendo? ¿Sola? ¿A estas horas? ¿Qué haces?-“_

_“-Corta el rollo, Mía. Solo… déjame.-“_

_“-No.-“_

La chica se frenó, clavando la mirada en Nat, sin soltarle la mano.

_“-No me voy a quedar callada viendo cómo te hundes, Natalie. Puede que yo esté actuando como Piper… ¿Y tú? ¿No ves lo que estás haciendo? ¿No te das cuenta?-“_

_“-¿De qué hablas?-“_

_“-¿De qué hablo? Está claro que todo lo que ocurrió en el último tiempo es mucho para ti. Lo sería para cualquiera. Y en vez de hablar y enfrentarlo, sigues encerrándote en ti misma, creyendo que puedes solucionarlo todo tu sola y que eres la única que puede hacerlo. Y ya que estás, como no encuentras forma de aguantarlo dentro, crees que es una buena idea empezar a intoxicarte. ¿Necesitas más pistas?-“_

_“-No soy como ella.-“_

Mía tomo aire, bajando la mirada a la herida, volviendo a su aguja.

_“-Lo eres. Tienes mucho de ella. Mucho de lo bueno… y estás empezando a quedarte con lo malo también.-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-Natalie…-“_

La menor de las Wright quitó su mano de la mesa, levantándose con violencia de la silla. Mía se hizo hacia atrás, mirándola con sorpresa.

_“-¡Una mierda, Mía! ¡No soy como ella! ¿Sabes? Puede que haga estupideces allí fuera, puede que todavía me quede por aprender. Pero nunca, nunca dejaría a mi familia detrás cuando me necesitan. ¡Nunca! Algo que Lena no se cansa de hacer.-“_

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Mía desviase la mirada.

_“-¿Natalie?-“_

_“-¡Que!-“_

La chica se giró. Piper estaba de pie en la entrada, cerrando  con cuidado. Sus ojos bajaron hasta la herida en la mano de su hermana.

_“-¿Mía? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede aquí?-“_

La reportera se apuró a llegar a la chica, intentando tomar su brazo. Natalie lo quitó hacia atrás, esquivándola.

_“-Déjame Piper. Estoy bien.-“_

_“-Estás sangrando. Y los gritos se escuchaban desde fuera.-“_

Piper podía sentir como el pequeño la reclamaba, pegado a sus piernas.

_“-No me pasa nada. Por qué mejor no vuelves a la clínica, con él inútil de tu novio, o lo que sea.-“_

La reportera dio un paso hacia delante. Su mirada buscó la de Mía, que no levantaba la cabeza. Volvió a observar a su hermana menor, esta vez, deteniéndose en cada detalle.

_“-Estás ebria. Natalie… estás tomada.-“_

La incredulidad era todo en la voz de Piper.

_“-Guau. Deberías reconsiderar tu vocación, Pipes. Quizás hacerle la competencia a Nick.-“_

Piper estaba al límite. Al límite de todo y no tenía idea ya desde cuando se sentía así. No dejaba de intentar que todo volviese a la normalidad pero parecía que Azul lo había logrado. Había terminado destrozando todo lo que tanto les había costado construir.

_“-Deja de mirarme así, Piper… deja de actuar como si toda la mierda que nos está tapando te importase en lo más mínimo. Vamos, Lena no se había ido aún y tú ya estabas revolcándote con ese idiota.-“_

La reportera se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que lo hizo. El cachetazo fue limpio. Natalie tardó un momento en girar su cabeza otra vez, enfrentándose a su hermana. La sonrisa que le dedicó hizo que todo dentro de Piper se anudase.

_“-Natalie…-“_

_“-Suficiente. Hagan lo que quieran. Lo que quieran…-“_

La chica se giró, avanzando hacia el pasillo. Piper se apuró detrás de ella, intentando frenarla. Mía levantaba a Yahto, que estaba a punto de llorar. El chico nunca llevaba bien las discusiones, y todo lo asustaba con facilidad.

_“-Natalie, no puedes… no puedes hablarme así ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-“_

Natalie Wright descolgó su bolsa de lona de detrás de su puerta, metiendo apurada su uniforme. Abriendo cajones, revolviendo todo con rapidez. Su mano no dejaba de sangrar pero poco parecía importarle.

_“-Me voy. Me voy de aquí. Necesito estar sola, Piper.-“_

La reportera se plantó en la entrada. Apenas podía creer el estado en que su hermana estaba. Lo que estaba claro es que no pensaba dejarla ir a ningún lado.

_“-¿Qué dices? ¿Irte? Natalie deja la tontería, ahora mismo. Termina con esto. Te estás pasando esta vez. Realmente lo estás haciendo. Suelta eso.-“_

La menor de las Wright cruzó su rifle a su espalda. Aseguró la escopeta a su bolsa, cargándola sobre su hombro después.

_“-Piper no quiero pelear más. Solo déjame ir.-“_

_“-¿Pero qué dices? ¡No! ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¡Esta es tu casa! Donde yo esté. ¿Natalie?-“_

La menor de las Wright se acercó hacia su hermana mayor. Piper seguía mirándola como si estuviese haciéndolo por primera vez. Sintió el brazo de la chica rodeándole la cintura y levantándola, bajándola a un costado.

_“-¡Natalie Wright!-“_

Azul. Era Azul. Era Lena dejándola fuera de todo. Perdiéndose. Alejándose. Natalie no solo había aprendido a tirar junto a la mujer del refugio. No solo había aprendido a levantar una pared o sobrevivir en el yermo. Aquello también venía de Lena.

_“-Piper, voy al fuerte. Quiero ir. Déjame. Ya no puedes tratarme como si tuviese doce años. Déjame.-“_

_“-Estás loca si piensas-“_

La reportera bajó la mirada en cuanto escuchó el sonido metálico cerrarse sobre su muñeca. Natalie no perdió el tiempo, alejándose por el pasillo. La chica de la gorra apenas podía creer lo que su hermana acababa de hacer. Volvió a su brazo, esposado a una de las vigas de la pared.

_“-¡Natalie! ¡Natalie es mejor que vuelvas aquí ahora mismo!-“_

Escuchó las voces de Mía intentando detener a su hermana. La puerta de entrada resonando por toda la casa. Rebuscó apurada, en sus bolsillos. Iba a salir de allí, en menos de un suspiro. Iba a salir de allí y nada la iba a frenar. Su hermana no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

 

Natalie silbó con fuerza, como Cait le había enseñado, ayudándose con sus dedos. Albóndiga poco tardó en aparecer, corriendo desde el final de la calle y en solo segundos, a los pies de su compañera. La menor de las Wright sabía que su hermana no iba a tardar demasiado en liberarse de las esposas. Estaba algo tomada, era cierto, pero no era idiota. Piper iba a liberarse e iba a caerle con toda la furia si lograba llegarle. La adrenalina le corría por el cuerpo con solo pensarlo. Se apuró a llegar a las compuertas, metiéndose la capucha sobre su cabeza, sin frenarse ni por un instante. Iba a buscar a Lena y no sabía bien por qué. Una parte de ella sabía bien el desastre en el que se estaba metiendo y lo lejos que estaba llevándolo todo. La otra parte, la que llevaba gobernándola en los últimos días, lo único que quería era tener a la General en frente. Gritarle. Gritarle todas las verdades que siempre esquivaba. Por una vez en la vida, que se hiciese cargo. De las ausencias. Del dolor que le adivinaba a Piper encima. De dejarla sola otra vez, después de la muerte de Tommy. Con todo encima.

No era la primera vez que estaba fuera de los muros, ni mucho menos. Pero en aquel momento, se sentía diferente a todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces. Su corazón se aceleró por un momento, recordando la última vez que había corrido tras los pasos de Lena. La forma en que aquello había terminado. El miedo que había sentido al encontrarse completamente sola. Las lágrimas de Piper al volver.

Bajó su mano, dejándole una caricia a su perro.

Ya no era una niña. Y sabía bien como defenderse. Ya no tenía miedo. Podía señalar el norte con sus ojos cerrados. Conocía la ruta frente a ella y sabía bien como llegar a donde quería llegar. Tomó su rifle, acomodándolo en sus brazos. Ya no tenía doce años.

  


	11. En cuenta regresiva.

No era la primera vez que Grace veía a aquella mujer sin ropa. Pero la circunstancia, era completamente diferente. La noche en que habían estado juntas, Lena se había desnudado sobre ella. Le había sentido cada parte de la piel. Se había aferrado a su espalda y a sus labios y desde allí, le había dado todo. Todo y más. Pero lo que no había visto aquella noche, lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de notar, era las marcas que Lena llevaba en la piel.

Grace la observaba.

La cicatriz que bajaba por uno de los costados de su espalda. Sobre ella, otra marca, cortándola. La doctora apretó el paño, dejando que el agua cayese sobre su hombro desnudo y arrastrándolo, pasándolo por su nunca, intentando enfriarla. Todo su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas. Algunas, la impresionaban. La de su pierna era sin duda la peor. Parte de su muslo parecía faltar y el tejido no había cicatrizado bien, de eso no había duda. Otras, solo contaban lo difícil de matar que era aquella mujer. Grace volvió a meter el paño en el agua, mojándolo y subiendo hacia el otro hombro de la General. Estaba de cuclillas a su costado. Frente a ella, la mujer de cabellos de fuego y su mirada que nunca la dejaba. Los ojos claros de la miliciana llegaron hasta las marcas sobre el rostro de la General. Como bajaban por su mejilla y se alargaban hasta su cuello. Lo terribles que eran. Lo mucho que tendrían que haber dolido.

_“-¿Qué miras?-“_

Grace se sobresaltó, solo un poco. Pero alcanzó para que la tela se escapase de su mano.

_“-Nada… No miro nada.-“_

_“-Anda, chica. Estás metiéndole ojo y no te cortas ni un poco.-“_

_“-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo. Su cicatriz…-“_

Cait asintió, levantando una ceja. Llevaban tres días encerradas en aquel sótano. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de la miliciana, y se daba cuenta, que, a pesar de lo mucho que la había cagado, la chica no era tan difícil de tolerar.

_“-¿Cuál de todas, eh? Lena puede parecer invencible cariño, pero mírala. No lo es. Y todo ese rollo protector que tiene con los demás siempre lo termina pagando con el cuerpo… ¿No crees?-“_

Grace asintió, apoyando su mano sobre la frente de la mujer.

_“-Creo que está bajando.-“_

La mujer del refugio tosió, inclinándose hacia delante. Apenas estaba consciente. Cait la sostuvo, sin poder disimular su cara de preocupación.

_“-Saquémosla de aquí. Anda. Lo que necesitamos ahora es que se enferme también.-“_

_“-Necesita alimentarse mejor.-“_

_“-No me digas, chica... Busca las toallas. Esta es la parte en que te giras un poco y me dejas hacer.-“_

Cait no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de estar, a cada momento, engañando a la reportera. Sabía que era estúpido. Sabía que necesitaban de alguien que supiese que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y que no abriese la boca. Si hubiese podido hacerlo sola, no le hubiese importado estar una semana entera despierta, a base de café. Pero Lena necesitaba atención médica y Grace era la mejor opción que tenían. Levantó a la mujer del refugio casi sin esfuerzo, envolviéndola en una de las toallas que la joven miliciana le alcanzaba y levantándola en sus brazos. Era cierto. Lena apenas le pesaba. Cuando terminasen con eso, iba a asegurarse de hacer algo al respecto. La bajó con cuidado sobre la cama, tapándola solo con la sábana, a pesar del temblor que comenzaba a sentirle en el cuerpo.

_“-¿No vas a esposarla?-“_

_“-Voy a quedarme unas horas más con ella. Ve a descansar.-“_

Grace asintió, bajándose las mangas de su camisa y calzándose su chaqueta. Intentó soltar algo más, pero no se le ocurrió qué. Se fue de la habitación en silencio, sin volver a mirar hacia la General. Verla en aquel estado le estaba doliendo. Demasiado. Lena no era siquiera la sombra de lo que solía ser y Grace no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Piper nunca la hubiese dejado llegar a esos estados. La General nunca estaba mejor que cuando la tenía a su lado. Era demasiado obvio para seguir negándolo, y doloroso. Era doloroso también.

 

Natalie llevaba caminando sin descanso desde que había dejado Diamond City. Apenas se había detenido algunas horas, sabía de sobra que su hermana no iba a perder tiempo y no quería que la frenase. El efecto del alcohol se había ido casi por completo, dejándole un buen dolor de cabeza y muchas más dudas de las que había tenido al abandonar la ciudad. Pero era tarde para echarse atrás. Había intentado ser razonable con Piper. La había sacado de aquel lugar. La había salvado, y a su estúpido novio, o lo que fuese, también. Y lo único que había recibido en agradecimiento, habían sido gritos y amenazas. No iba a dejar la milicia, no iba a ser nunca como Mía, o como Curie. Sí, claro, el yermo necesitaba gente como ellas. Es más, estaba segura que eran la clase de personas que más falta hacían, pero simplemente, no lo tenía en ella. No iba a dar la espalda a lo que verdaderamente sabía hacer, a lo único en que realmente era buena, solo porque Piper tenía miedo. No. Y Lena tenía que entender. Tenía que hacerlo.

Natalie seguía balanceándose de enojo en enojo. Por momentos, enfurecía con su hermana mayor, no importaba el motivo, siempre encontraba uno. Por otros, toda su rabia caía sobre Lena.

Levantó la mirada. El fuerte estaba ya a la vista. Había sido un viaje agotador, pero estaba allí. Lo había logrado y nada había pasado. Ya no era una niña y se estaba cansando de tener que demostrarlo a cada paso.

Fue Preston quien reconoció a la muchacha, a lo lejos. El Coronel era de costumbres tempranas y siempre que pasaba tiempo en el fuerte le gustaba estar sobre el muro en los cambios de guardia, o al empezar el día. Ordenó que bajasen la pesada puerta de madera que sellaba la entrada. Intentó no mostrar preocupación alguna, pero que la chica estuviese allí, sola, y a aquellas horas, no podía ser bueno. Además de dejar en claro que parte de su viaje al menos, lo había hecho sin luz. No importaba cuan segura fuese la ruta, cada uno de sus hombres sabía bien que la noche se pasaba a cubierto, nunca en el camino, a menos que no hubiese otra alternativa, que realmente estuviesen en peligro. Natalie era joven y era la hija de la General, pero primero, era parte de la milicia. Y estaba mejor entrenada que aquello.

Albóndiga entró con paso alegre, saludando a su paso. El perro tenía muchos hogares en el yermo y aquel, era uno de sus preferidos. Natalie saludó a Preston, casi con apuro. No llevaba su uniforme puesto y en su ropa ya no cabía más tierra. Llevaban una semana de vientos fuertes y sequías.

_“-¿Lena?-“_

_“-¿Qué haces viajando sola, Natalie?-“_

El Coronel y la chica atravesaban el patio del Castillo, caminando hacia el corredor.

_“-Necesitaba ver a Lena. ¿Está aquí, verdad?-“_

_“-Sí. Pero no respondiste mi pregunta.-“_

_“-No viajo sola. Albóndiga viene conmigo.-“_

Garvey se frenó, subiendo su mano al hombro de la muchacha.

_“-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-“_

_“-Solo me adelanté un poco, mi hermana viene detrás.-“_

Técnicamente, era cierto. Pero Natalie tuvo que correr la mirada por un momento. No le gustaba mentir. No se le daba mal, pero siempre le dejaba un sabor amargo en los labios.

_“-Espera en su recámara. Voy a ver dónde está.-“_

Natalie asintió. No le gustaba pasar demasiado tiempo en las habitaciones de la General, odiaba que sus compañeros pudiesen pensar que gozaba de aquel tipo de favoritismos. Se daba cuenta de los privilegios que tenía dentro de la milicia, era imposible que no terminase teniendo un trato especial, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, se cuidaba bien de rechazarlos.

 

Garvey golpeó la puerta, dándoles tiempo antes de entrar. Llevaban ya varios días con aquello y aunque la General comenzaba a verse mejor, definitivamente aún necesitaba algo de tiempo.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-Garvey… ¿Te aburres arriba?-“_

La pelirroja despegó sus botas de la cama de Lena y las bajó al suelo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al Coronel.

_“-Natalie está aquí.-“_

Cait no pudo más que preguntar, con un gesto de su cabeza, subiendo un poco sus hombros, tomándose algunos segundos para terminar de entender.

_“-¿Natalie?-“_

_“-Sí, sola. Quiere ver a Lena.-“_

_“-¿Sola? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y Piper?-“_

_“-Dice que viene detrás, que ella se adelantó.-“_

_“-Anda, Preston. Te la están jugando… otra vez. Llévame con ella. Estoy segura de que la chica la cagó, de alguna forma.-“_

_“-Quiere ver a Lena.-“_

_“-Bien, pues primero va a tener que tratar con esta cara bonita. Anda Garvey, Grace puede encargarse por un rato…-“_

La miliciana asintió, desde el sofá donde llevaba dormitando un buen rato, poniéndose de pie con lentitud. Las dos mujeres estaban agotadas pero parecía que no estaban tan lejos de lograrlo.

 

Natalie estaba de pie, frente al escritorio de Lena. El desorden la había sorprendido. La mujer del refugio siempre mantenía cada cosa en su lugar. Era extraño ver su habitación en aquel estado. La menor de las Wright se acercó hasta la cama, levantando algunas de las tantas hojas y carpetas desparramadas sobre el colchón. La estufa llevaba al menos, semanas sin usar y no parecía que Lena estuviese durmiendo en aquel lugar. Sus ojos se levantaron hacia la puerta en cuanto escuchó el sonido de unas botas pesadas acercándose. Cait no tardó en entrar.

_“-¿Dónde está Piper, chica? ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-¿Dónde está Lena?-“_

La pelirroja cerró la puerta, no sin antes echar un vistazo al corredor. En aquel lugar, siempre había algún miliciano intentando meter la nariz donde podía perderla. Algo que a Cait le molestaba, a lo grande.

_“-Lena está ocupada. No voy a preguntártelo más veces ¿Dónde está la reportera y que mierda haces aquí sola?-“_

Natalie se tomó su tiempo, adelantándose un poco, no demasiado, hacia la alta mujer.

_“-Piper va a llegar en cualquier momento.-“_

_“-No estás hablando con Preston, chica. No me sueltes tonterías. Tu hermana nunca te habría dejado vagar sola allí fuera. E imagino que si algo malo hubiese pasado, ya lo habrías soltado. Lo que queda, es que otra vez, la estás cagando. ¿Me equivoco?-“_

_“-Déjame en paz, Cait. Quiero hablar con Lena.-“_

_“-Lena está ocupada, acabo de decírtelo. Y no importa cuánto patalees, no va a desocuparse solo porque tú lo digas. ¿Qué mierda hiciste, Nat? ¿Lo sabe la reportera? ¿Qué dejaste la ciudad?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te dejó venir?-“_

_“-No lo hizo.-“_

Cait suspiró. No quería adivinar como la chica había logrado aquello.

_“-La esposé.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-¡Solo para ganar algo de tiempo! Piper sabe de sobra como liberarse de unas estúpidas esposas ¡No podía dejarme en paz! Tuve que seguirla por todas las ruinas. ¡Tuve que liarme a tiros para salvar su trasero y el de su estúpido novio!-“_

_“-¡Jodidos dioses!-“_

La pelirroja pateo con ganas una de las sillas que estaba a su alcance. Natalie se quedó en silencio, observándola.

_“-¿Qué es lo que tienen ustedes y el jodido drama? A cada puto segundo. ¿Esposaste a tu hermana? ¿Qué edad tienes, tú? ¡Joder! Te tatuaría mis botas en el trasero toda la vuelta hasta Diamond City si pudiera salir de este jodido fuerte. ¡Siéntate ahí! Y no te atrevas a mover un solo pelo, Natalie, si sabes lo que es bueno.-“_

_“-¡Voy a mover lo que quiera mover hasta que me dejen hablar con Lena!-“_

Cait podía sentir la sangre subiéndole a las sienes. Se acercó a la muchacha, cerrando sus ojos por un momento y tomando aire. Su mano se levantó. Su índice se estiró, clavándose sobre el pecho de la chica.

_“-Tú, vas a quedarte aquí. Tienes suerte, chica. Tienes tanta suerte de no ser mi responsabilidad. No te das idea. Pero si quieres averiguar qué sucedería si se te acaba, sal por esa puerta una vez que me veas salir. Ponme a prueba. Solo, ponme a prueba. Se te van a acabar las ganas de tanta tontería.-“_

La mujer parecía incluso más grande y más amenazante de lo que usualmente era. Natalie puso todo de sí para que no se le notara hasta qué punto el intento de intimidarla estaba funcionando. Soltó algo parecido a una protesta, girándose y sentándose sobre la cama con toda la actitud del mundo. Cait tardó varios segundos en dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos verdes clavados sobre ella. Todo su cuerpo estático, apuntándole.

_“-No te mueves, hasta que vuelva.-“_

La pelirroja dio un portazo al salir. Quería estar en su casa. Quitarse las botas. Tirarse sobre el sofá en el que Curie probablemente estaba leyendo alguno de sus indescifrables libros. Robarle la atención. Toda su atención. No le gustaba demasiado aceptarlo, pero la vida doméstica estaba empezando a crecer en ella, sobre todo en momentos como aquel. Apostó en la puerta de la recámara al primer miliciano que encontró por el camino y apenas tardó en atravesar los corredores, volviendo al subsuelo del Castillo. Lena aún no estaba bien. Lo peor había pasado y a cada hora recobraba algo más de lucidez, pero definitivamente, no se encontraba en forma para tratar con Natalie. Y Piper. Si conocía un poco a la reportera, estaba segura que no les quedaba mucho tiempo más antes de que la chica de la gabardina llegase hasta las puertas del fuerte. Cait era bien consciente de cuanta ira y cuanta furia cabían en su poco más de metro y medio. Nada bueno, nada bueno estaba por venir.

 

Piper levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, quitándose su gorra y llevando su cabello hacia atrás. Aquella, era una bengala de los Minutemen. Alguien pedía ayuda. La señal no venía desde la ruta hacia el castillo, se desviaba demasiado hacia el este. El día estaba despejado y la reportera calculaba que al menos, era un par de horas de distancia. Podía ser Natalie. O no. Podía ser una patrulla en problemas. Milicianos. Hombres y mujeres de Lena. Piper bajó la cabeza, dejando escapar un insulto cerrado. Debería haber buscado a Nick antes de dejar la ciudad, pero ahora, era tarde para arrepentimientos. La reportera suspiró, calzándose una vez más su gorra y revisando su pistola. No servía de nada perder el tiempo. Alguien pedía por ayuda, y bien sabía ella, que ninguno de los hombres de Lena iba a delatar su posición de aquella forma, solo por gusto. Bajó de un salto de las rocas en las que se encontraban, volviendo por el camino que la había llevado hacia allí, desviando hacia el este. Nat probablemente estaba ya a salvo, en el fuerte. La chica sí que le había sacado suficientes horas de ventaja con aquel truco. Iba a escucharla. Esta vez, iba a escucharla. Piper pensaba castigarla hasta el final de los tiempos y quizás, un par de semanas más. Pero iba a tener que posponerlo. Alguien pedía ayuda y en su vida, la reportera, había hecho caso omiso de la necesidad ajena. 

  


	12. La suerte que no llega.

Natalie se dejó caer en la espaciosa cama, resoplando. El idiota que habían puesto en la puerta parecía una estatua. No movía un solo pelo. Llevaba horas esperando una chance y la paciencia se le iba agotando. Cait no había vuelto. Preston le había traído la cena y no le había contestado una sola pregunta. Necesitaba salir de allí. No entendía por qué Lena no aparecía. Cait tenía que haberle dicho ya lo que había ocurrido y la mujer debería estar allí, al menos para gritarle. Para enfurecerse por lo que le había hecho a Piper. Era claro que algo estaba pasando.

Se levantó, acercándose a la puerta una vez más. El chico no era más que un recluta, le había echado una buena mirada en el momento en que Garvey le había dado la oportunidad. Era cuestión de tiempo.

 

Lena levantó sus manos. Sentía los dedos congelados. Arrancó con desesperación las fundas que cubrían sus guantes. Lo único que podía escuchar, era el estallido constante dentro de su cabeza. Enterró las manos en la nieve con desesperación. Lo había visto caer. Tenía que estar allí.

Sintió el tirón a sus espaldas. Iba a volver. La tormenta era demasiado fuerte y nunca la iban a encontrar si se dejaba caer. Iba a quedar enterrada en aquel frío insoportable. Para siempre. Se giró. Tomó al muchacho de su cuello, atrapándolo con su brazo. Podía matarlo. Si tenía que hacerlo, podía matarlo. Alguien levantaba una mano hacia ella.

_“-Lena… Cálmate.-“_

La General volvió a girarse con violencia hacia donde salía la voz. Cait estaba de pie, sus piernas separadas, un brazo extendido hacia la mujer. Grace mantenía sus dos manos en el antebrazo de la mujer del refugio, intentando ganar aire. Podía sentir la presión en su tráquea. Como su vista se nublaba.

_“-Lena, soy yo. Suéltala. Vamos.-“_

_“-No me voy a quedar aquí ¡No me van a dejar aquí!-“_

Cait miró de reojo hacia Preston, que se abría despacio, intentando llegarle a Lena por el flanco.

_“-Nadie va a dejarte aquí. Suelta a la chica.-“_

Lena bajó la mirada, hacia la mujer que tenía atrapada entre sus brazos. Su perfil. La fuerza con que intentaba liberarse. El viento. El viento había frenado. El frío se le escurría del cuerpo.

_“-Lena, mírame.-“_

La pelirroja se acercaba despacio, sin bajar su brazo. Sus ojos verdes clavados en la mujer del refugio.

_“-Soy yo. Estás segura.-“_

Lena corrió la mirada de la chica. No entendía. No reconocía el lugar.

_“-Baja el arma.-“_

Su brazo se aflojó.

Cait bajó la mirada hacia Grace, durante un segundo. La miliciana sentía sus lágrimas correrle por las mejillas. Asintió, como pudo. Garvey se plantaba detrás de la mujer.

Lena sintió el peso. El arma. No tenía idea como había llegado aquel revolver a su mano. La punta del cañón apuntaba hacia la chica. Su cabeza intentaba entender. Todo en su cuerpo era tensión. Algo estaba mal. No estaba segura. No allí.

Grace se dejó caer al suelo, todo lo rápido que pudo, en cuanto la pelirroja lo gritó. Preston se apuró a llegarle por detrás, intentando tomar el brazo de su arma.  La mujer lo sintió. Se hizo a un costado, enterrando su codo en el rostro del Coronel, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Lena intentó volver la mirada hacia delante. Alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Cait lanzó el puñetazo con toda la furia, dando de lleno en la mandíbula de la General. El disparo sonó con violencia, aturdiéndolos. La bala se enterró en una de las paredes. La pelirroja le había llegado antes, levantándole el brazo hacia el techo. En apenas dos movimientos, el revolver resbalaba hacia uno de los rincones del cuarto. Lena estaba sobre el suelo y en su espalda, toda la presión de Cait. Cait y su pierna, inmovilizándola.

_“-¡Quédate quieta! ¡Déjalo ya! Grace, levántate…-“_

La miliciana seguía en el suelo. Se había arrastrado hacia una de las paredes. Preston se giró. El Coronel apretaba su nariz, intentando detener la hemorragia. Se acercó despacio a la joven doctora, extendiendo su mano.

_“-Ven, Grace. Está bien. Ya está bien. Levántate.-“_

La chica asintió varias veces, tomando la mano de Garvey, su mirada clavada en la mujer del refugio.

_“-¡Joder! ¡Muévete chica! ¡Métele algo!-“_

Grace llegó hasta su bolso, con trabajo. El temblor en sus manos hacía aún más difícil encontrar lo que buscaba. Llego a la General sosteniendo la jeringuilla entre sus dedos, arrodillándose junto a la pelirroja, que hacía lo posible por estirar uno de los brazos de Lena. Intentó llegarle con la aguja. Cait la frenó, tomándole la muñeca, buscándole la mirada.

_“-Cálmate. Respira, chica. Ya pasó. Cálmate, tu pulso está hecho una mierda.-“_

La doctora volvió a asentir. Parecía la única respuesta que podía lograr. Tomó aire, intentando recuperar algo de control. No pasó demasiado tiempo desde el pinchazo hasta que la pelirroja comenzó a sentir como Lena se aflojaba bajo su pierna. Como dejaba de pelear.

_“-Está ardiendo otra vez, joder… ¿Es normal?-“_

_“-No… no lo sé con exactitud. Son varios días ya… tenemos que bajar la fiebre otra vez. Si bajamos la fiebre, tiene que estar bien.-“_

_“-Anda, muévete. Déjame levantarla.-“_

Grace se giró, caminando hacia el Coronel, que aún seguía presionando su nariz, levantando su cabeza.

_“-No. Bájela. Déjeme ver.-“_

Garvey hizo caso.

_“-No hay nada fuera de lugar, por suerte. Solo… va a hincharse bastante. Un poco de frío puede ayudar…-“_

La chica seguía intentando controlar el pulso, con poco éxito, sosteniendo una gasa sobre la nariz del Coronel, que poco a poco dejaba de sangrar.

_“-Gracias… Grace. Estoy bien.-“_

Preston intentó una sonrisa, antes de tomar el mismo la gasa, manteniendo la presión. Cait terminaba de acomodar a la General en la cama, y esta vez, asegurándola a ella.

_“-Es mejor que bajemos esa fiebre…-“_

La miliciana se desviaba hacia su bolso, una vez más. Garvey asintió, moviéndose hacia la puerta. Ninguno de los tres dijo más.

 

El disparo no había pasado desapercibido en el fuerte y varios de los milicianos que montaban guardia en los corredores se habían acercado hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los calabozos y las salas subterráneas. Todos los que estaban en el Castillo sabían ya que algo venía sucediendo allí abajo.

Natalie llevaba puesto su uniforme desde que la habían encerrado en la recámara de la General. Si la oportunidad se presentaba, iba a ser mucho más fácil moverse por el fuerte sin llevar ropas de civil. El sonido del disparo también llegó hasta allí y la menor de las Wright tuvo la chance que llevaba horas esperando. No lo pensó dos veces. Se apuró a perderse por el corredor, mirando de reojo hacia donde varios guardias se movían.

Pudo ver a Preston delante del grupo que comenzaba a armarse allí. El Coronel parecía estar dispersándolos. Desde la distancia, Natalie pudo distinguir con claridad el golpe en su nariz. Algo estaba sucediendo allí abajo y se jugaba todo a que tenía que ver con Lena. Ya le parecía increíble que la mujer no se hubiese dejado ver, sabiendo que ella estaba allí y que había llegado sola, por sus propios medios, pidiendo verla. No. Algo sucedía y por la expresión en el rostro de Garvey, no parecía bueno. Al menos estaba fuera. En pocas horas, iban a cambiar las guardias y poco le iba a costar colarse allí dentro y averiguar por fin, que sucedía allí.

 

Cait cerró la puerta que llevaba a la habitación donde Lena dormía. Le había tomado un par de horas calmarse pero parecía que mejoraba, al fin. La miliciana estaba de pie en medio de la sala, en silencio. La pelirroja se giró, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

_“-¿Eso va a ayudar con la fiebre?-“_

_“-Debería.-“_

_“-Parecía que estaba mejorando…-“_

_“-La adicción de Lena no es suave, Teniente. Lleva cuatro días ya completamente limpia. Este es, probablemente, el punto en el que comienza a mejorar.-“_

_“-Esperemos. Grace…-“_

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-Creo que es mejor que ya no sigas por aquí… Creo… que podemos arreglarnos.-“_

La miliciana abrió sus ojos, observando a la mujer que tenía frente a ella. No entendía el porqué de aquellas palabras.

_“-¿Hice algo malo?-“_

Cait dejó salir el aire con pesadez. No había nada en el mundo que la pusiese más incómoda que el drama. Sobre todo, el ajeno.

_“-Mira chica, no necesitamos tener pelos en la lengua. Piper… Piper viene hacia aquí. Ya sabes ¿La mujer con la que la General está casada? ¿La misma que encontró a Lena en tu cama?-“_

Grace sintió el color subirle a la cara. Enojo y vergüenza por igual. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a lo intensa que podía ser la Teniente.

_“-Entiendo.-“_

Intentó que las emociones no se le notaran, pero sabía hasta qué punto estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

_“-No es personal… no de mi parte al menos ¿Sabes? No digo que por momentos no sentí ganas de darte una paliza… Pero la culpa no es toda tuya y… y no es mi asunto, joder. ¿Quieres un consejo? Es verdad que la cagaste, pero eres joven, y no estás mal, chica. Lo que buscas en Lena ella nunca te lo va a dar. Va a morirse con el nombre de la reportera en su boca… -“_

_“-No estoy buscando nada en Lena.-“_

_“-No, que va. Mira, bonita. Créeme que se te nota. Y prefiero evitarnos el mal trago. Solo… solo intenta no mostrarte estos días. No sumar más a lo que ya tenemos.-“_

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y Cait se giró.

_“-¡Jodidos dioses! ¿Qué mierda te dije antes, Nat?-“_

Natalie Wright estaba de pie, su mirada fija en la miliciana. La pelirroja la observaba con cuidado, esperando por una vez tener un golpe de suerte y que la chica no llevase detrás de la puerta demasiado tiempo.

_“-¿Lena se acostó contigo?-“_

Nada de suerte. Nunca tenía nada de suerte. Cait suspiró, tirando su cabello hacia atrás.

_“-Natalie, joder. Grace, vete ya.-“_

La miliciana no sabía bien cómo actuar. Natalie no le quitaba la mirada de encima, plantada delante de la única entrada del lugar.

_“-Contéstame. ¿Te acostaste con Lena? Tú… Lo hiciste ¿Verdad? Piper… Es eso. Esa es la forma en que la cagó ¿Cait? -“_

La mirada de Nat se desvió hacia la puerta que tenía frente a ella. Cait la adivinó. Intentó llegarle antes de que la chica lograse alcanzase a escabullirse, pero Natalie logró esquivarla, metiéndose apurada al cuarto contiguo. Lena estaba apenas despierta. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse sentada sobre la cama.

_“-¿Natalie?-“_

En menos de un instante la chica estaba sobre Lena. La General no había llegado a frenar el primer golpe. Si el segundo. Intentaba sostener a su hija, sin terminar de entender las voces que le estaba dando. Tener una de sus manos atrapadas no estaba ayudando demasiado. Cait apenas tardó en llegar, levantando a Nat de su cintura, apresándola contra su cuerpo, intentando calmarla.

_“-¡¿Cómo mierda puedes hacerle algo así?!-“_

_“-¿Nat?-“_

_“-¿No te cansas de jodernos, Lena? Como puedes mentir tanto…-“_

Cait bajó a la chica, sin soltarla, intentando contenerla.

_“-Natalie, joder. Cálmate. Lena no está bien.-“_

_“-¡Suéltame, Cait!-“_

_“-Cálmate.-“_

_“-Suéltame. Estoy calmada. Suéltame.-“_

Los brazos de la pelirroja se fueron aflojando despacio. Lena miraba la situación sin terminar de entender lo que ocurría. La cabeza le estallaba y estaba intentando descifrar si todo lo que creía que acababa de pasar había sido un sueño o si realmente había tenido un arma en sus manos.

_“-¡Contéstame! Deja de mirarme como idiota y dime por qué. Mi hermana se desvive por ti. A cada paso. Tuvo que soportar cosas horribles por ti. Y tú… ¿Pasas el rato follándote a una de tus milicianas? ¿Quién eres, Lena? ¿La quisiste alguna vez? ¿O lo único que te importa es aparentar que eres perfecta?-“_

Azul sacudió su cabeza. Cait la observaba. Grace seguía allí, podía verla en el otro cuarto, estática. Y Natalie. Sus ojos ardiendo, apuntándole con todas las ganas.

_“-Sí, Natalie… lo hice.-“_

Cait tuvo que volver a atajar a la chica antes de que atacase de nuevo.

_“-¡Está bien! ¡Suéltame!-“_

La pelirroja le vio las lágrimas en cuanto Nat se giró, intentando empujarla hacia atrás.

_“-Lo arruinaste todo… ¿Vale la pena? ¿Te aburriste de mi hermana? ¿De nosotros?-“_

_“-Natalie… No. Tu hermana es todo para mí. Fue un error…-“_

_“-¿Un error? ¿Cómo mierda se puede errar tanto? ¿Y tú que miras? ¿Por qué mierda está aquí? ¿Sigues metiéndola en tu cama, verdad? Púdrete, Lena. Vete a la mierda.-“_

Natalie pasaba la mirada de Lena hacia la miliciana y hacia Lena otra vez. Grace se apuró a marcharse en cuanto entendió las señas que Cait no se cansaba de hacer.

_“-Mi hermana viene hacia aquí. Voy a buscarla. No quiero que tenga que volver a verte la cara en su vida. No te mereces ni uno solo de los días que te dio.-“_

_“-¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí, Nat? ¿Sola?-“_

La última pregunta de la General iba dirigida a Cait, que asintió, sin soltar palabra.

_“-Una idiotez. Eso es lo que hago aquí. Y no voy a volver a ser tan idiota nunca más en mi vida-“_

_“-¿Piper viene hacia aquí?-“_

Lena volvía a hablar hacia Cait. 

_“-Sí. La chica se escapó. Probablemente Piper no tarde en venir.-“_

_“-¿Cuándo? ¿Natalie, que hiciste?-“_

Lena intentó levantarse pero la cadena atada a su brazo se lo impidió.

_“-¿Qué hice? ¿Qué narices te importa lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer, Lena? Termina con el cuento, ya no es creíble.-“_

_“-Natalie. Si quieres enfadarte conmigo, puedes hacerlo, todo lo que te dé la gana. Pero primero, contesta. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí y por qué Piper no está contigo?-“_

Natalie intentó contener la furia.

_“-Desde temprano. La engañé para venir aquí. La esposé… pero no debería haberle tomado demasiado liberarse. Pensé que iba a llegar detrás… -“_

La menor de las Wright estaba intentando dejar toda la rabia de lado, por su hermana. Era cierto que la tardanza la estaba poniendo nerviosa y ahora que lo soltaba en voz alta, algo de miedo se le metía en el cuerpo.

_“-Cait, quítame esta mierda.-“_

_“-Lena…-“_

_“-¡Quítame esta mierda!-“_

_“-Joder… pero te vuelves a poner en rollo psicópata conmigo, y no respondo de mí.-“_

_“-Quítalas.-“_

La General estiró su brazo, mostrándole las esposas a la pelirroja que no tardó en obedecer.

_“-Si Ronnie está en el fuerte, envíala junto a sus exploradores a cubrir la ruta a Diamond City. Que la busquen en los alrededores también. Ahora. Y quiero a Gob por radio. Quiero saber cuándo Piper dejó la ciudad.-“_

_“-Probablemente la chica solo se atrasó, Lena. Cálmate.-“_

_“-No. No se atrasó. Natalie está aquí. Llegó sola hasta aquí. Piper no puede haber tardado en salir tras sus pasos. Algo está mal.-“_

_“-Joder. No voy a dejarte sola para que se te vuelva a ir la pinza, Lena.-“_

_“-Estoy bien. Voy a cambiarme y voy a salir a buscarla. Haz lo que acabo de ordenarte.-“_

Cait levantó una ceja.

_“-Alguien, se está pasando…-“_

_“-¡Cait, por favor!-“_

La General se levantó. Tuvo que sostenerse de la cabecera de la cama para no volver a caer al colchón. Natalie subió la mirada, que se le había quedado clavada en el suelo durante toda la conversación. Acababa de entenderlo. Era cierto. Su hermana nunca hubiese tardado tanto en llegar y ella había estado tan absorta en sus propias estupideces que no lo había entendido. Solo había pensado en sí misma.

Vio a la pelirroja adelantándose hasta Lena, tomándola de la cintura.

_“-Estoy bien, solo necesito un momento… Estoy bien.-“_

_“-No puedes salir así. Estás hecha una mierda, Lena.-“_

_“-Gracias.-“_

_“-Yo voy también.-“_

La chica endureció la voz todo lo que pudo. Lena se liberó del brazo de la pelirroja.

_“-Tú, vas a quedarte aquí.-“_

_“-No. Voy a salir a buscarla y no me importa lo que tengas para decir.-“_

Lena apretó  los dientes, torciendo un poco su cabeza. Su muslo estaba ardiendo por dentro. Intentó enfocarse en Nat.

_“-Puedes enojarte conmigo todo lo que te dé la gana, Natalie. Pero una vez te lo dije antes, y sigue en pie. Mis errores nunca, nunca, van a justificar los tuyos. Y si crees que voy a pasar por alto lo que le hiciste a tu hermana, estás soñando. Vamos a hablar, tú y yo, seriamente sobre eso. En cuanto vuelva.-“_

_“-¡No tienes cara! ¿Tú vas a hablarme de lo mal actué con mi hermana?-“_

La chica había enfatizado las últimas dos palabras y Lena podía entender perfectamente lo que su hija intentaba marcarle.

_“-Sí. Te guste o no… -“_

Lena tuvo que tomar aire, antes de seguir. No estaba aún preparada para mantenerse en pie. Podía notarse la debilidad en el cuerpo.

_“-Te guste o no, tu eres mi responsabilidad. Y hasta que no tengas edad suficiente y demuestres que puedes ser una adulta, alguien va a tener que tomar las decisiones por ti… Sea Piper, o sea yo. Te pongas como te pongas…-“_

Cait no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la General. No podía faltar mucho para que la mujer cayese redonda al suelo.

_“-Y ya que tienes mi uniforme puesto… Vas a cumplir algunas horas en la celda, como cualquier miliciano que no sabe obedecer órdenes.-“_

_“-¿Estás jodiéndome, Lena? ¡No quiero tu estúpido uniforme! ¡No quiero nada de ti!-“_

_“-Llévala, Cait. Asegúrate de que no vaya a ningún lado hasta que yo vuelva…-“_

La cara de Natalie no terminaba de decidirse entre el enojo y la sorpresa. Sintió la mano de Cait sobre su brazo. La pelirroja no se movía aún.

_“-Joder, Lena. Mírate…-“_

_“-Llévala, Cait. Te espero aquí. Lo prometo. Solo… pasa mis órdenes.-“_

Natalie intentó zafarse, corriendo la mirada de la General y pasando toda su rabia hacia Cait.

_“-Suéltame. Puedo ir sola.-“_

La alta mujer suspiró, soltando a la chica no sin antes darle un suave empujón hacia la puerta. Mejor que se apurase. Con suerte, podía encontrar la forma de traer a la reportera y ahorrarse la necesidad de meter también a Lena en una celda. Con un poco de suerte, no pedía más que eso.

 

 

 

 


	13. Preguntas a balazos.

Piper se arrojó al suelo, arrastrándose los últimos metros gracias al impulso. Los disparos volaban en su dirección ahora también. La chica de la gorra asomó la cabeza por uno de los costados del enorme tronco que le servía de cobertura. Disparó varias veces su pistola hacia los dos saqueadores que le apuntaban. Desde allí, podía ver con claridad la casa en que los milicianos se resguardaban. Había contado tres.

Los saqueadores pasaban la media docena y todos llevaban armas de fuego. Pero a pesar de la ventaja en los números, no debería haber sido problema para una de las patrullas de exploración de Ronnie, las únicas de la milicia que estaban asignadas a aquella zona, bien lo sabía Piper. Pero los uniformes que aquellos chicos vestían, no eran los que los veteranos de los Minutemen solían llevar. No. Aquellos eran reclutas, o poco más. Y nada tenían que hacer por allí.

Piper recargó su arma, vaciando otro de sus cargadores e hiriendo a uno de los saqueadores. Levantó la mirada. Más de ellos se movían, flanqueándola. Estaba claro que necesitaba salir de allí. Si era lo suficientemente rápida, podía llegar a la casa. Podía intentarlo por uno de los costados. La puerta parecía estar a punto de caer y era seguro que un par de patadas podían terminar el trabajo.

La reportera volvió a disparar varias veces, antes de lanzarse cuesta abajo, hacia la casa donde los milicianos se refugiaban. Podía sentir los disparos que llovían hacia su dirección. Intentó moverse entre los árboles, agachando su cabeza, tomándose la gorra, cubriéndose como podía. No lo pensó demasiado en cuanto llegó hasta la entrada, arrojándose contra la puerta con todo el peso de su cuerpo, golpeando su hombro con violencia contra la pesada madera. Después de todo, no estaba tan podrida como había imaginado en principio, pero el golpe bastó para vencerla.

Piper levantaba sus manos, desde el suelo. Uno de los tres milicianos le apuntaba, temblando a más no poder. Podía sentir el tremendo dolor subiendo por su brazo, hasta su hombro. Aquello no iba a salirle gratis, no.

_“-Baja el arma. Estoy aquí para ayudar ¿Parezco uno de ellos?-“_

Una recluta, apenas con edad para llevar el uniforme, se separó de la ventana por un instante, mirando hacia ellos.

_“-¡Baja el arma, Colin! ¡Es la esposa de la General! Dios… siempre igual.-“_

_“-¿Eh? ¿Está casada?-“_

Piper suspiró. Genial. Justo la conversación que necesitaba tener en mitad de un tiroteo. Se levantó, con algo de dolor, apurándose hasta el umbral que gracias a ella, ahora estaba completamente descubierto. Los saqueadores que la seguían no parecían tan dispuestos a seguir cuesta abajo. Estaban atrapados allí, era cierto, pero podían defender aquel lugar con facilidad.

_“-Ayúdame a levantar esto. Podemos usar aquel mueble para asegurarlo. Vamos.-“_

_“-¡Muévete Colin! Haz lo que dice…-“_

La recluta apenas perdió el tiempo, volviendo a la ventana, disparando su rifle varias veces hacia la colina.

_“-¡Está bien, Tara! No necesitas tratarme siempre así…-“_

Piper miraba a los dos milicianos, sin todavía terminar de creerse la situación. Eran prácticamente muchachos. Reclutas, no podían ser más. Los tres. El silencioso de la ventana más alejada tampoco parecía llegar a los veinte años.

_“-¿Quién está al mando aquí?-“_

_“-El sargento.-“_

_“-Bien… ¿Quién es?-“_

_“-No está.-“_

La reportera sintió el tirón en el hombro en cuanto levantó la pesada puerta que minutos antes, se había encargado de derrumbar. Había sido un movimiento bastante impresionante, tenía que reconocérselo, pero por dios que había dolido.

_“-¿Qué quieres decir con que no está?-“_

_“-Lo que el idiota de Colin quiere decir es que nuestro valiente sargento nos dejó tirados después de meternos en la mierda en la que estamos ahora.-“_

_“-¡Deja de insultarme, Tara!-“_

_“-¡Basta! ¡Los dos! Creo que pueden encontrar un momento mejor para discusiones… ¿Qué hacen aquí? Esta zona no está dentro del recorrido habitual…-“_

Los disparos se intensificaron fuera.

_“-El sargento quiso responder a un pedido de ayuda de una de las patrullas de exploración. Le dije que era mala idea. Es nuestra segunda salida. Se suponía que teníamos que llegar a Diamond City y quedar estacionados allí…-“_

_“-¿La bengala?-“_

_“-Omar, allí atrás. Fue su idea. No… no sabíamos que más hacer.-“_

_“-¿Está herido o algo?-“_

_“-No le gusta hablar. Nunca.-“_

Piper torció un poco su cabeza, intentando mirar hacia el muchacho. El único que no llevaba un arma láser. Un viejo y estropeado rifle de caza estaba entre sus brazos. Lo vio apuntar, tomándose su tiempo antes de apretar el gatillo y justo después, apenas tardar en tirarse hacia un costado, la espalda a la pared, cubriéndose. El chico levantó la mirada hacia ella, bajando la cabeza en forma de saludo. Ni un solo sonido salió de sus labios.

_“-Hola… Bien. Entonces… Son algo más de media docena. Tenemos que empezar a cuidar las balas si queremos lograr salir de aquí.-“_

_“-Solo estamos haciendo tiempo hasta que el Sargento Wilson regrese. Prometió volver con ayuda.-“_

_“-¡Oh, por Dios, Colin! ¡Deja de ser tan idiota! ¡No va a volver!-“_

_“-¡Cállate, Tara! ¡No sabes nada!-“_

_“-¡Suficiente, los dos! Callados.-“_

Piper se acercó al extremo de la ventana más cercana, enfrentándose a la miliciana que era evidente se estaba esforzando por mantenerse en silencio. La reportera los observó una vez más, con cuidado. Eran niños. No eran mucho más mayores que Nat, que Mía. Ni Lena ni Preston hubiesen permitido que una patrulla de reclutas terminase metida en un lío así. Estaba bastante claro que, quien fuera que fuese su sargento, era un idiota.

_“-Bien. Estos tipos… nunca son demasiado disciplinados. No están bajando ahora porque saben que fuera de la línea de árboles, la ventaja es completamente nuestra…-“_

Los tres milicianos escuchaban a la reportera.

_“-Pero den por seguro que van a terminar perdiendo la paciencia. Siempre lo hacen. Si somos inteligentes, vamos a seguir teniendo balas en nuestros cargadores para cuando eso pase. Así que, no más disparos. Y necesito un recuento de todo lo que nos queda. Medicina y balas, ahora.-“_

Colin se movió hasta el fondo de la habitación, volviendo con un saco entre sus manos, apoyándolo en el suelo, justo detrás de la reportera.

_“-Hay… dos estimulantes por cabeza… Bueno, sin contar los del sargento… y a usted…-“_

_“-¡Solo di el número de estimulantes, Colin!-“_

_“-¡Seis, Tara! ¡Seis jodidos estimulantes!-“_

Piper puso la mirada en blanco. Era evidente que aquellos dos tenían miedo, podía notarlo con facilidad.

_“-Tengo las ocho células de fusión… y una caja completa de munición para mi revólver…-“_

Colin hablaba en voz alta, repasando sus pertenencias.

_“-Aquí solo tres células. Hay una recortada en mi bolsa, y una caja de cartuchos.-“_

_“-Bien… ¿Omar?-“_

El muchacho miró hacia Tara, que se había girado en cuanto la reportera había soltado aquel nombre. Piper no llegó a ver las señas del miliciano. La chica volvió a girar, mirándola.

_“-Le quedan casi veinte disparos con el rifle. Y una bengala.-“_

_“-Bueno… No estamos demasiado sobrados. Pero si no seguimos malgastando, tenemos que poder salir de aquí. Mantengámonos a cubierto. No devuelvan el fuego. Desde allí, no pueden darnos. Empecemos a asegurarnos de tener un blanco antes de apretar el gatillo…-“_

Piper volvió a asomarse por la ventana, con cuidado. Iba a tomar algo de tiempo para que los saqueadores se decidiesen a avanzar. Había sido un error encerrarse pero aquellos chicos no podían saber demasiado. Era una suerte que todavía siguiesen vivos. Lo bueno, es que no podían venir desde otro lugar que no fuese desde allí. La única entrada además de aquellas dos ventanas, era la puerta sobre la que habían montado una barricada. La mitad de la casa estaba derrumbada y el espacio en el que se encontraban, aislado de lo demás. Se apoyó mejor contra la pared. Colin y Tara discutían otra vez y la reportera ya no se molestó en saber por qué. Eran chicos. Casi niños. Poca idea podían tener sobre nada. Iba a sacarlos de allí.

_“-¿Señora?-“_

La reportera levantó la mirada. El tono del chico había sido respetuoso por demás pero a Piper, aquella palabra, siempre le caía fatal.

_“-Piper. Puedes usar mi nombre. No soy tan mayor… ¿Qué edad tienes?-“_

_“-Dieciocho.-“_

_“-Bueno… soy mayor. Pero llámame Piper.-“_

_“-¿Es cierto que está casada con la General?-“_

La reportera sintió el movimiento a su costado, del otro lado de la ventana, la miliciana girándose hacia ellos.

_“-¿Crees que estaba mintiendo?-“_

Colin ni siquiera miró a la chica.

_“-No estoy hablando contigo, Tara… ¡Déjame en paz!-“_

Piper bajó la mirada por un momento, intentando no tentarse. La situación empezaba a ser un poco ridícula.

_“-Sí. Lo estamos.-“_

_“-Oh… Pero… ¿Casadas, casadas?-“_

_“-¿Perdona?-“_

_“-Quiero decir… Bueno, mis padres si lo hicieron. Viven en la ciudad. Pero el hermano de mi padre tiene una granja y nunca hizo eso. Casarse. El y mi tía llevan desde siempre juntos.-“_

_“-Es una formalidad. Solo… en Diamond City… firmamos algunos papeles… tenemos hijos…-“_

_“-¿La General tiene hijos?-“_

_“-¡Colin estás siendo un entrometido!-“_

_“-¡Oh, por Dios, Tara! ¡Déjame vivir en paz!-“_

La reportera se aclaró la garganta. No tenía idea por qué estaba hablando sobre todo aquello con el chico.

_“-Sí. Tres.-“_

_“-¿Tres? Usted no parece tan vieja.-“_

_“-¿Tan?-“_

La pregunta se le salió a Piper de golpe. El muchacho no se guardaba nada. Algunos disparos fuera cortaron la conversación por un momento, pero no duró demasiado. Los saqueadores se daban cuenta que nadie devolvía el fuego.

_“-Perdón, Piper… no quise decirlo de esa forma… Es solo… La General… ¿Es más grande que tú, verdad?-“_

_“-Sí. Me lleva diez años.-“_

_“-Guau, esos son muchísimos años.-“_

_“-No cuando ya tienes cierta edad… la diferencia… no es tan notable.-“_

Piper observó al chico con detenimiento. Lo tenía sentado frente a ella, alejado del alcance de la ventana, moviendo sus manos con nervios.

_“-¿Tienes otra pregunta?-“_

_“-¿Cómo es que tuvieron tres hijos?-“_

_“-¡Colin!-“_

La miliciana no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su compañero no podía mantener la boca cerrada por un momento y estaba segura que la esposa de la General, a esas alturas, tenía que pensar que los tres no eran más que unos niñatos medio tontos. O del todo.

_“-Está bien… Tara. No me molestan las preguntas. Sería un poco hipócrita de mi parte, después de todo, preguntar es mi trabajo.-“_

_“-¿Ves, Tara? Mejor métete en lo tuyo y déjame en paz.-“_

La chica no soltó más que un gruñido, volviendo su atención al rifle que descansaba sobre sus piernas. Cada poco, asomándose con cuidado por el marco de la ventana.

_“-Yahto apenas tiene dos años y medio. Lo adoptamos cuando su madre murió. Mía llegó a casa cuando tenía doce años. Y Natalie… Natalie es mi hermana, tiene solo dos años menos que tú. Puede que la conozcas… Lena… La General… la adoptó también. A los tres. Los tres son sus hijos.-“_

_“-Oh… Suena… suena realmente genial.-“_

_“-Sí… Suena genial.-“_

La reportera volvió a asomarse, pero esta vez, algo llamó su atención. Los saqueadores parecían moverse. Un par intentaba bajar por el costado de la colina, apenas saliéndose de la hilera de árboles. Tara levantó su rifle. La reportera le hizo un gesto, frenándola.

_“-Espera, deja que se confíen un poco más. Omar...-“_

Piper intentó no levantar mucho la voz. El muchacho la miraba, esperando.

_“-Intenta darle al que va detrás. Al grande ¿Ves cuál?-“_

Omar asintió, volviendo a cubrirse contra la pared, su rifle apuntando al techo.

_“-Colin, ocupa la otra ventana, junto a Omar.-“_

_“-Solo va a gastar munición, no va a darle a nada.-“_

_“-Calla, Tara. Puedo disparar igual de mal que tú.-“_

_“-Basta, los dos. Vamos, Colin. Ponte allí. El de atrás, es de Omar. Tú y yo, Tara, a su compañero.-“_

_“-¿Y yo?-“_

_“-Tu cubres, Colin. Si los que quedan sobre la colina abren fuego, les disparas. No demasiado. Solo para que Omar tenga chance de un segundo disparo, si lo necesita.-“_

El chico asintió, con gravedad. La reportera se asomó una vez más. Los necesitaba solo unos metros más adelante. Contó, para sus adentros.

 

Cait entró a la habitación, apurada. Lena estaba sentada a la mesa, metida en su uniforme, su rifle frente a ella.

_“-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-“_

_“-Debajo de tu cama. La otra habitación.-“_

_“-¿Cómo sabes que esa era mi cama y no la que usó Grace? ¿O Preston? ¿Eh?-“_

_“-Hay barro en las sábanas.-“_

_“-Ya suenas igual que Curie. Sé que disfrutaste los baños de esponja, pero no te ilusiones…-“_

Lena revisó la mira una vez más, levantándola hasta ella y bajando el rifle a la mesa.

_“-¿Natalie?-“_

_“-Probablemente sacándose una jodida lima del trasero e intentando escapar de donde me hiciste meterla.-“_

_“-¿Enviaste a Ronnie?-“_

_“-Sí. Y Piper salió solo un par de horas después que Natalie. Sola.-“_

Lena respiró hondo. Se levantó, demasiado de prisa. Bajó su mano hasta su muslo, intentando calmar el dolor y no perder el equilibrio.

_“-Lena, estoy lista para salir. Sabes que puedo encontrarla.-“_

_“-Voy a mi recámara. Lleva a quien sea que está a cargo de los reportes de patrulla de toda la zona, desde la ciudad hasta aquí.-“_

_“-No puedes salir así. No hace más de cinco horas estabas delirando de fiebre. Casi nos metes un tiro, Lena. No puedes salir así.-“_

_“-Cait, estoy bien. Estoy limpia y de eso se trataba esta mierda ¿Verdad? Me la jugaste, me trajiste aquí y me encadenaste a esa jodida cama. Acepté. Acepté limpiarme. Estoy limpia.-“_

_“-No vas a llegar a tu habitación, Lena. Voy a tener que ir levantar tu desmayado trasero del corredor, delante de todos tus soldaditos.-“_

_“-Ve.-“_

Cait no dijo más, pero todo su lenguaje corporal dejaba bien en claro hasta qué punto estaba en desacuerdo con la situación. Lena esperó a que la pelirroja dejase la sala para levantar su pierna, con trabajo, apoyándola en una de las sillas. Tomo la protección de cuero que descansaba sobre la mesa, ajustándola bastante más de lo necesario sobre su muslo. Por alguna razón, la presión aliviaba un poco el dolor.

Las ganas de inyectarse seguían allí, pero la General se creía capaz de tolerarlas esta vez. Recordaba la conversación que había sostenido con Cait antes de aceptar limpiarse. Curie quería intentar ayudar. Quizás había algo que hacer. Algo para calmar aquel dolor constante. Se calzó su rifle al hombro y acomodó su revólver a su bandolera. Aseguró el machete a su cintura. Su uniforme olía bien, por primera vez en semanas. Se cubrió la cabeza con su ridículo sombrero de General. Podía ayudar en algo. Lo cierto era que estaba débil. Estaba débil y su aspecto no podía ser el mejor, pero quizás, podía disimularlo. Al menos un poco.

 

Grace escuchó los pasos desde el final del corredor. Llevaba desde que había dejado el subsuelo, encerrada en la clínica, intentando pensar. Intentando tomar algún tipo de decisión sobre su vida. Sobre lo que podía hacer de ahora en más. Se asomó, buscándola. Le reconoció el dolor. Lena siempre llevaba aquel paso, casi altanero, siempre seguro. Incluso cuando estaba herida. Incluso cuando era imposible que no estuviese sintiendo dolor, su forma de caminar, era siempre la misma. La diferencia, era casi mínima. Pero Grace se lo notaba. La casi imperceptible cojera al final. Tenía que doler. Tenía que dolerle como pocas veces antes.

_“-General…-“_

Lena había pasado por su puerta sin siquiera correr la mirada. No se había detenido. No la había visto. Nunca lo hacía.

_“-¿Grace…?-“_

La General se giró, algo sorprendida. Su cabeza iba en Piper. La reportera nunca hubiese dejado a Natalie por su cuenta. Algo tenía que haber pasado por el camino, algo que la retuviese. Algo lo suficientemente importante como para que Piper no llegase detrás de su hermana.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

Grace nunca podía terminar de decidirse en cómo tratar a aquella mujer. Cuando intentaba un tono distante, nunca le salía natural. Pero cuando sus palabras se hacían más cercanas, sentía que chocaba contra todo el frío del mundo.

_“-Sí. Tengo que salir.-“_

_“-¿Salir? Deberías… Deberías guardar reposo aún.-“_

_“-Estoy bien.-“_

_“-No lo creo.-“_

Lena levantó la mirada, con dureza. No quería lastimarla más. No quería seguir haciéndolo peor. La charla que habían compartido, no había terminado, lo sabía. Las cosas que se habían dicho, no iban a borrarse y la noche que habían compartido, siempre iba a quedar grabada entre las dos, para bien o para mal. Lena no quería lastimarla, pero necesitaba hacerle entender.

_“-Grace, gracias por tu ayuda. Vuelve a la clínica.-“_

Azul se giró. No tardó más que unos pocos pasos en volver a Piper. Grace hizo caso. No por obedecer, sino por urgencia. Urgencia de esconderse del mundo. De no dejar ver hasta qué punto, cada palabra que salía de su boca, podía desarmarla por completo.

 

El miliciano frente a Lena estiraba un viejo mapa sobre la mesa. Preston estaba a la derecha de la General. Cait intentaba encender la estufa, allí dentro, hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

_“-La patrulla de exploradores perdió su última comunicación hace más de veinticuatro horas. Deberían haberse reportado en la Marina, ayer. Los últimos informes indican que deberían haber estado en este punto, hace un día.-“_

Lena bajó la mirada al mapa. Fairline Hills.

_“-El lugar estaba despejado y se suponía que era una misión de desmantelamiento.-“_

_“-¿Y las otras dos patrullas?-“_

_“-Tenemos una patrulla de reconocimiento, al norte. También perdieron sus últimas comunicaciones. Dos, para ser exacto. La comandante ya envió exploradores a la zona, como indica el procedimiento…-“_

_“-¿Qué zona?-“_

_“-Al norte. El asentamiento necrófago. Estaban respondiendo a una llamada. Posible avistamiento de sanguinarios, al este del lugar.-“_

La General asintió. Su mirada bajó una vez más a la ruta hacia la ciudad.

_“-¿Y la tercer patrulla?-“_

_“-Reclutas, General. Frescos. Su primera salida oficial. Solo tenían que llegar a Diamond City. Iban a quedar apostados allí.-“_

_“-¿Cuándo se los esperaba?-“_

_“-Ya más de veinticuatro horas.-“_

_“-¿Alguna pista?-“_

_“-Sí. Acompañaron a una caravana comercial hasta casi la mitad del trayecto. Así que, sabemos con seguridad que llegaron hasta este punto, al menos.-“_

El miliciano marcó con su dedo el lugar.

_“-Dos patrullas perdidas, en casi la misma zona, al mismo tiempo.-“_

Preston asintió, observando el círculo que Lena marcaba con su índice. La mujer del refugio dio dos golpes secos con su dedo.

_“-Aquí. Vamos hacia aquí, Garvey. Voy a llevarme a Cait, y dos de los hombres de Ronnie. Salimos en una hora.-“_

_“-General…-“_

_“-En una hora. Pueden retirarse. Tú no, Cait.-“_

Garvey se contuvo, mirando hacia la pelirroja, que solo levantó sus hombros hacia el Coronel, volviendo al débil fuego que comenzaba a nacer en la estufa.

 

Piper volvió a espiar, asomándose con cuidado. Algo no estaba del todo bien. Afiló la vista, intentando reconocer la silueta de los saqueadores entre los arbustos. La luz comenzaba a agotarse y la reportera había creído que aquel repentino silencio desde la colina, se debía a que aquella banda de psicóticos había decidido esperar a la oscuridad para actuar. Se dio cuenta de que la inusual paciencia que habían mostrado los saqueadores hasta ese momento, no había sido solo por eso. Había más. Podía verlo. Había más de ellos. Al menos, el doble que unas horas antes. Eso era lo que los había contenido hasta entonces. Refuerzos. 

 

 


	14. Un rifle a lo lejos.

Cait no quitaba la mirada de la mujer del refugio. El viento helado los golpeaba de frente pero la alta mujer podía distinguir el sudor que mojaba el cuello de su camisa. Que le perlaba la frente. No necesitaba tocarla para saber que la fiebre subía.

Los dos exploradores caminaban algo atrasados, cubriendo la retaguardia, por orden de la General. Cait sabía que Lena lo hacía solo para que nadie pudiese adivinarle el dolor, o la debilidad.

_“-Lena… No deberíamos seguir. Estamos lejos del camino ya y la noche es demasiado cerrada.-“_

_“-No vamos a parar. Sé a dónde estoy yendo.-“_

_“-¿Y a dónde estamos yendo?-“_

_“-Cait, si los hubiesen atacado, los habríamos encontrado ya. No hay rastros de ellos ni de violencia tras sus pasos. Creo que salieron del camino por sus propios medios. Y para eso, tiene que haber habido una buena razón…-“_

_“-Ya lo creo.-“_

_“-Una buena razón, sería un pedido de ayuda, por ejemplo. La zona en que la patrulla de exploración se perdió no está demasiado lejos. Los últimos días estuvieron lo suficientemente despejados para poder ver una señal a buena distancia…-“_

_“-Es un tiro lejano, ese, Lena. Quizás solo, no sé, se perdieron. Eran reclutas después de todo.-“_

La General se giró, plantándose frente a Cait.

_“-Eran reclutas, no idiotas. La ruta desde el Castillo a Diamond City no tiene pérdida, Cait. Y si algo les hubiese pasado por el camino, ya lo sabríamos. No es un tiro lejano.-“_

_“-No. Tienes razón.-“_

Lena entrecerró su ojo, mirando hacia la pelirroja. Aquel había sido un cambio de opinión bastante repentino. Cait volvió la mirada a ella, haciendo una seña con su cabeza. Lena se dio vuelta. Una luz naranja se encendía sobre el cielo despejado. Una bengala. Desde la dirección en la que iban.

_“-Anda, no necesitas pavonearte con esto. Mejor que nos apuremos.-“_

Lena asintió, reanudando la marcha. Aquellos, eran sus hombres pidiendo por ayuda. Revelando su posición a todo lo que andaba suelto por el yermo. Era siempre la última opción. Mejor que llegasen primero.

 

Piper volvió a cubrirse, sin poder evitar el cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y apretarse contra la pared. La balacera era increíblemente intensa. Más que menos, una docena de saqueadores abría fuego contra ellos. Respiró. No era momento para dejarse llevar por el pánico. Definitivamente no lo era. La bengala los había hecho avanzar, eso estaba claro. Querían terminar con aquello antes de que la ayuda se presentase y aunque la reportera no había estado del todo convencida en lanzar la señal, al final, no les quedaban muchas alternativas. Era difícil que la situación empeorase todavía más, y si alguien podía ayudarlos en aquel momento, mejor no desperdiciar la oportunidad.

_“-¡Tara!-“_

La chica miró hacia la reportera, asustada.

_“-¡Necesitamos distraerlos! ¡Necesitamos darle tiro!-“_

Piper señalaba con un gesto hacia Omar. El miliciano había demostrado no ser del todo malo con su rifle de caza. No tenían demasiadas oportunidades, ahora que los saqueadores parecían decididos a tomar la casa, pero Piper no pensaba dejárselos fácil por eso. Levantó su mano, haciendo una seña inconfundible para cualquier Minutemen. Contó con sus dedos, despacio.

La reportera vació el último cargador de su diez milímetros, intentando que contase para algo. Sintió el grito agudo y vio a la miliciana caer de espaldas, al suelo. Levantó su brazo, intentando frenar a Colin, intentando gritarle para que no levantase la cabeza. Los disparos levantaron el polvo de la pared que la reportera tenía frente a ella. Colin estaba caído también, intentando arrastrarse hacia la chica que se tomaba con fuerza su hombro.

Piper se apuró hasta el rifle de la miliciana. Podía sentir los disparos de Omar detrás, intentando contener la lluvia de balas que seguía cayéndoles. Colin ya no se movía. La chica lloraba.

_“-¡Tara!-“_

La reportera volvía a la ventana, abriendo fuego con el arma láser. Algunos saqueadores comenzaban a bajar por uno de los costados de la colina.

_“-¡Tara, muévete!-“_

_“-Colin…-“_

_“-¡Ven aquí, ahora! ¡Saca tu revólver y ven aquí!-“_

La chica rodó sobre su estómago, desenganchando su revolver de su bandolera y arrastrándose con esfuerzo hasta la ventana. Piper se cubría cada poco, intentando descifrar si el muchacho seguía con vida.

_“-Necesito que me cubras. Están bajando. Necesito que nos cubras.-“_

La miliciana no dejaba de llorar, asintiendo, apretándose contra la pared.

_“-Voy a mirarlo ahora. Voy a arrastrarlo hasta aquí así podemos ayudarlo. ¿Entiendes?-“_

_“-Sí. Sí…-“_

Piper volvió a asomarse. Los tenían cada vez más cerca. Sintió el revólver de la chica. El rifle de Omar. Se arrastró una vez más hacia donde Colin estaba, deslizando su rifle láser a los pies del miliciano que quedaba en pie. No podían quedarle muchas balas.

Respiraba. El muchacho respiraba. En cuanto Piper apretó la herida, intentando frenar el sangrado, el chico abrió sus ojos por completo.

_“-Estás bien, Colin. Estás bien.-“_

Piper metió una de sus manos en la bolsa del muchacho, buscando los estimulantes. Clavó dos en su abdomen, sin perder el tiempo. Apretó una gasa contra las heridas, volviendo la vista hacia la ventana donde había dejado a la chica. Su hombro seguía sangrando y parecía que estaba muerta de miedo. Pero seguía disparando.

_“-Colin, tus manos. Sí. Aprieta. Sé que duele. Aprieta. No sueltes. Ahora vuelvo… no sueltes.-“_

Lo vio asentir. Apenas entraba alguna claridad a través de las ventanas pero a la reportera no le costó distinguir la palidez en su piel. El miedo en sus ojos. Eran niños. Cada uno de ellos, eran todavía unos niños.

 

Lena apretó el gatillo, soltando el aire un segundo después. Pudo ver al saqueador caer entre los arbustos. Los dos exploradores se movían a su derecha, silenciosos, rodeando la colina. Cait bajaba a su izquierda, escopeta en mano. Volvió a su mira, buscando. La oscuridad no ayudaba en mucho, pero aquellos idiotas, no dejaban de moverse. Apuntó con cuidado, conteniendo la respiración. Apretó el gatillo.

 

Un sonido se le había quedado a la reportera en sus oídos. La segunda vez, no había tardado en reconocerlo. Aquel era el rifle de Azul. Estaba segura. Estaba completamente segura de que aquel era su rifle.

_“-Pi-Piper…-“_

La reportera miró hacia el muchacho. Sus manos caían a sus costados. Hizo una seña a la miliciana y se alejó de la pared, arrastrándose hacia el chico. Se arrodilló junto a él en cuanto lo alcanzó, volviendo a hacer presión sobre la herida. Colin tenía su mirada clavada en el techo.

_“-¿…me estoy muriendo?-“_

_“-¿Qué? No. No, estás muriendo, Colin. ¿Escuchaste ese rifle? Ese, es el rifle de Lena. Puedo reconocer ese sonido entre miles. Funcionó. Están aquí. Vamos a salir de aquí.-“_

_“-Que bueno… sabía… sabía que no iban a dejarnos aquí…-“_

Piper levantó la gasa con cuidado. El chico seguía sangrando. Buscó un tercer estimulante, clavándolo con suavidad esta vez.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Dime.-“_

_“-Si me estoy muriendo… quiero saberlo.-“_

_“-No te estás muriendo, Colin. No estoy mintiendo.-“_

_“-No me da miedo… o sí. Pero no me arrepiento…-“_

_“-¿No te arrepientes?-“_

_“-De estar en el bando correcto…-“_

El chico tosió con violencia. Un hilo de sangre bajaba de su nariz. Piper apretó un poco más la herida. El rifle de Lena seguía sonando en la oscuridad y aunque el tiroteo seguía siendo violento, parecía que los saqueadores ya no disparaban en su dirección.

_“-La General… y Preston… Preston Garvey. Mi familia está viva por ellos. Nadie… íbamos a morirnos todos, allí. Venían y se llevaban a quien querían. Mi hermana… mi hermana está enterrada detrás de la casa de mis padres…-“_

_“-Colin, vas a ponerte bien.-“_

Piper podía sentir la angustia trepándole el pecho. Odiaba aquello. Odiaba cuando todo terminaba así.

_“-Se disparó. El día en que mi padre no tuvo nada más que darle a esas bestias… lo que le hicieron, ella solo… se disparó mientras cenábamos ¿Sabes? Solo… solo sacó su pistola…-“_

La reportera podía ver de reojo como la miliciana se acercaba a ellos, aun tomándose el hombro. El rifle de Omar seguía disparándose cada poco.

_“-Mi padre no quería soldados en su granja… creía… al principio creía que eran artilleros… o algo parecido. La General no pidió nada, cuando mi madre le contó lo que había ocurrido con mi hermana… era hermosa. Mi hermana era tan bonita… y fuerte. Siempre fue más fuerte que yo.-“_

_“-Colin. Deja de hablar. Vienen a buscarnos. Tenías razón…-“_

La chica había tomado la mano del miliciano con la suya. El tono en su voz era quebrado. Piper la observó. Aquellos dos, se querían.

_“-Los Minutemen pasaron días allí. Levantaron un muro… Cuando esos… hijos de puta… volvieron, fue la última vez. Para ellos…-“_

Piper miró hacia el miliciano apostado en la ventana. El chico le devolvió el gesto. Había cada vez menos disparos fuera.

_“-Yo era demasiado joven para irme con ellos… cuando se fueron. Pero en cuanto pude, se lo dije a mi padre y él… lo aceptó. Incluso mi madre… lloró mucho la noche en que me fui pero… pero me dejó ir…-“_

_“-Tara, sostén aquí, presiona.-“_

La chica puso sus manos sobre la herida del muchacho, haciendo caso a la reportera. Piper rebuscó en el bolso de cuero a su costado, por tercera vez.

_“-¿Colin? ¡Colin!-“_

La reportera tomó las manos de la chica, calmándola.

_“-Está bien. Solo va a dormir por un rato. ¿Ves? Solo son calmantes… Solo, presiona… -“_

La miliciana no dejaba de llorar. No se inmutó cuando sintió el pinchazo del estimulante cerca de la herida de su hombro. Apenas prestó atención al rápido vendaje que la reportera improvisó sobre su herida.

 

Lena recargó, levantándose una vez más, bajando la colina. Cait se movía varios metros delante, con agilidad. La pelirroja había cambiado la escopeta por su viejo bate y un par de saqueadores rezagados ya habían probado cuan duro podía golpear.

Se habían movido rápido y el terreno les había dado suficiente ventaja como para contrarrestar la inferioridad numérica. Los dos exploradores habían tomado el flanco derecho, disparando a todo lo que se movía debajo. Cait y Lena se acercaban hacia la casa, siguiéndole los pasos al par de saqueadores que habían decidido lanzarse en un último y desesperado intento.

Lena la vio, asomándose por la ventana, su perfil. Sus dos brazos levantados, intentando tomar al hombre que saltaba a través del marco. Vio los golpes que el saqueador llegó a asestar sobre la reportera. Sintió el tirón salvaje en su pierna cuando llegó al marco de un salto, y los gritos, dentro. Los disparos, fuera.

 

Cait terminaba con el último de los saqueadores, girándose, apurándose a colarse por la ventana a sus espaldas. Piper la llamaba. La chica de la gorra estaba casi subida a la General, intentando contener su brazo. Su rabia. Lena bajaba su puño una y otra vez contra el hombre muerto sobre el suelo. La sangre la cubría entera. Todo su rostro. Todo su pecho.

_“-¡Lena!-“_

La pelirroja necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para levantarla, para tirarla contra la pared. No le reconoció la mirada. La mujer respiraba con violencia por su nariz, apretando la boca, su ojo clavado en lo que quedaba del saqueador. Piper no tardó en llegar a ella. Podía sentir las miradas de los reclutas sobre ellas.

_“-Lena…-“_

La reportera tenía sus dos brazos sobre el pecho de la mujer. Sus latidos retumbaban. Casi podía escucharlo. Cait no se alejaba, haciendo lo posible por plantarse entre la General y sus milicianos.

_“-Azul.-“_

Lena bajó la mirada en cuanto Piper soltó aquel nombre.

_“-Cálmate. Por favor. Fuera… Vamos fuera.-“_

Lena se dejó llevar. Su cabeza latía con violencia. Piper la obligó a sentarse sobre un viejo tronco, alejándose por un momento después. Azul la siguió con su mirada. La vio hablar. Con Cait. Con sus exploradores. El ardor en su pierna estaba bordeando lo intolerable y sus pensamientos no parecían llevar mucho sentido. Cada vez menos sentido.

 

El chico estaba estable. Piper había frenado la hemorragia. Lena y sus hombres habían matado a casi todos los saqueadores y si alguno había logrado escapar, estaba claro que no iba a volver por más. Los dos exploradores no habían aceptado las órdenes de la reportera enseguida, pero Cait se había encargado de que obedeciesen y marchaban ahora, cargando al muchacho herido y guiando a los dos reclutas hacia el fuerte. Era lo mejor que podían hacer. Cait no iba a separarse de Lena y Lena... Lena necesitaba un momento, eso estaba más que claro.

La reportera se acercó a ella, despacio. Observándola. La mujer apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Le pareció que murmuraba algo pero no llegó a escucharlo. Le distinguió el temblor. El dolor en su pierna. Lo lejos que se estaba yendo. Se quedó un momento de pie, a solo un paso, antes de agacharse frente a ella, buscándole la mirada.

_“-Azul…-“_

_“-Piper…-“_

La General no estaba mirándola. Había respondido a aquel nombre casi mecánicamente. Piper subió su mano despacio, apoyándola sobre la de Lena. Sintió el sobresalto. Se dio un segundo intento.

_“-Vamos.-“_

Lena se levantó, de la mano de la reportera. Le siguió los pasos. Dentro, Cait había hecho lo posible. El cuerpo del saqueador destrozado ya no estaba allí, aunque había sido imposible borrar el desastre que había quedado detrás. En un rincón, cerca de la segunda ventana, la pelirroja había empezado un modesto fuego. El frío de la noche se dejaba sentir y estaba claro que iba a tomarles algunas horas volver al camino. No llevaban encima más que lo necesario, pero el lugar no estaba del todo mal. Iba a servir, hasta que la General volviese en sí.

Piper la había acomodado en un rincón, bajándola hasta el suelo. Intentaba limpiar la sangre de su rostro, de su cuello, de su pelo. Cait se había alejado, manteniéndose ocupada en una de las ventanas, intentando darles espacio.

_“-Estás ardiendo, Lena.-“_

Azul cerró su ojo en cuanto sintió la mano de la reportera sobre su frente. Se dejó caer hacia delante. Solo un poco.

_“-¿Lena?-“_

Podía sentir su voz. El dolor en su pierna parecía bajar. El frío se le colaba por todos lados. Unos pasos pesados se acercaban y la General intentó volver, con todas sus fuerzas. No había revisado el lugar. No había asegurado el perímetro. No tenía idea dónde estaba y no se habían encargado de todos. Los había visto correr, entre los árboles.

_“-¡Cait!-“_

La pelirroja llegaba casi al mismo tiempo en que la reportera la llamaba. Se agachó. Lena ardía en fiebre, otra vez. Murmuraba, sin sentido. No deberían estar ahí. Nunca debería haberla escuchado. La bajó con cuidado. La reportera se quitaba su gabardina, a su costado. Cait arrimó su bolsa hasta la cabeza de la General. Piper la cubrió, volviendo a apoyar su mano sobre la frente de Lena, por tercera vez.

_“-¿Qué es esto, Cait?-“_

_“-Está limpia.-“_

La reportera levantó la mirada hacia la alta mujer.

_“-¿Hace cuánto?-“_

_“-Cuatro días.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Intenté retenerla.-“_

Lo primero que Piper le había preguntado a Cait en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad, era si su hermana había llegado a salvo. Una corta respuesta había servido para tranquilizarla pero no habían tenido tiempo para más. La reportera volvió la mirada hacia Lena.

_“-¿Estaban buscándome?-“_

_“-Sí. Sabes cómo se pone. Fue imposible frenarla.-“_

_“-Cuatro días no es suficiente, Cait.-“_

_“-Lo sé, chica. Esto no fue mi idea.-“_

Azul volvió a intentar levantarse. Estiró su mano hacia su revólver. La reportera fue más rápida, llegando primero a él, dejándolo fuera de su alcance. Cait la volvió contra el suelo, otra vez. Sosteniéndola. Hasta que Lena se quebró. Con todas sus fuerzas. Como si no fuese más que un crio. La pelirroja solo pudo levantar sus manos, asustada. No estaba preparada para aquello, no. No lo estaba.

Piper tardó un momento en reaccionar. Cait se movió en cuanto sintió a la reportera llegando hasta Lena.

_“-Azul…-“_

Lena se giró, quedando sobre su costado. Todo su cuerpo se movía y aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, el llanto de la mujer apenas se escuchaba. Era un sonido agudo, casi agónico, que no parecía tener final. Cait tuvo que levantarse de allí, moviéndose hacia la ventana, sintiendo la rabia en sus puños. No sabía bien por qué. No entendía por qué de pronto, todo lo que sentía, era ganas de golpear y golpear.

Piper no resistió el impulso de llegar a su lado. Se acostó frente a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Besándole la frente. Quedándose allí. Sintiendo como Lena levantaba sus dedos. Como atrapaba su camisa con ansiedad, agarrándose a ella como si le fuese la vida en eso.

_“-Lo siento…-“_

_“-Lena, está bien. Tranquila…-“_

_“-Lo siento…-“_

Piper no podía jurarlo, pero sentía que la mujer del refugio se estaba disculpando con todo y con todos. Le podía sentir el dolor con todo el cuerpo y apenas lograba aguantarlo. La abrazó. Lena había perdido mucho peso. Incluso sobre su gabardina, incluso con su uniforme puesto, la reportera podía adivinarlo con facilidad. La hamacó con suavidad, sintiendo como el llanto iba menguando de a poco, como sus dedos se aflojaban, despacio. Como la mujer del refugio se iba dejando caer en el sueño, acurrucada contra su pecho.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Los riesgos necesarios.

Glory entró a la pequeña oficina donde Desdémona la esperaba. La mujer apenas levantó la mirada. La agente se acomodó en la silla, dejando caer su bolso a un costado.

_“-¿Ya sales?-“_

_“-Depende ¿Tienes algo para mí?-“_

_“-Sí. Uno. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-“_

_“-Simplemente viene conmigo. Necesito atender algunos asuntos antes de bajar. Puedo ponerlo al tanto mientras viajamos.-“_

Desdémona asintió, mirando hacia Glory.

_“-Necesito aclarar algo contigo.-“_

_“-Te escucho.-“_

_“-Sobre lo que sucedió con Piper Wright.-“_

Solo escuchar aquel nombre era suficiente para que cada parte de su cuerpo se tensase. Glory se quedó en silencio, esperando.

_“-Quiero saber de tu boca, qué es lo que sucedió. Quiero saber si estuve años trabajando codo a codo con alguien que nunca llegué a conocer. Si sigo haciéndolo.-“_

_“-¿Qué estás preguntando exactamente?-“_

_“-Creo que está claro. Que es lo que sucedió entre la reportera y tú.-“_

_“-Dormimos juntas.-“_

Desdémona dejó salir el humo de su cigarrillo, quedándose un momento en la mujer morena frente a ella. En su rostro, inamovible.

_“-No es lo que ella dice. No es lo que la General dijo.-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres que digan? Puedo asegurarte que la General no estaba allí. Fue Piper quién me buscó. Y después, cuando su… Cuando Lena lo supo, de pronto, la culpa era solo mía.-“_

_“-Estás diciendo que mienten…-“_

_“-Estoy diciendo que Piper encontró una buena excusa para no admitir que había estado en mi cama. ¿De verdad, Desdémona? Tú, entre todas ¿Necesitas preguntarlo?-“_

La mujer bajó un poco la mirada, estirándose hacia su respaldo.

_“-¿Alguna vez hice algo que no quisieses? Porque si tenías quejas, nunca me las hiciste saber…-“_

_“-Glory…-“_

_“-Tengo que irme ya. Creo que tienes una idea bastante clara de lo que soy. Después de todo, sigues confiando en mí. Y sabes que hago bien mi trabajo. ¿De eso se trata, verdad?-“_

_“-Sí. Y de que vamos a contactar con la General una vez más. Necesitamos su apoyo.-“_

_“-Tú mandas, Dez.-“_

_“-Ya no siguen juntas, Glory.-“_

La agente se giró, volviendo hacia el escritorio.

_“-¿De qué hablas?-“_

_“-La reportera y la General. Algo sucedió.-“_

_“-¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿A qué quieres llegar?-“_

_“-Solo quiero saber si eres capaz de trabajar con los Minutemen otra vez. Porque vamos a tener que hacerlo. Solo… saber si tienes algo que ver con esto.-“_

_“-¿Qué dices? Estoy enterándome por ti ¿No es así? Que puedo tener que ver yo.-“_

_“-Quería saber si era… No tengo toda la información. El rumor es que había alguien más entre medio. Solo me estaba asegurando de que no fueses tú.-“_

_“-Por dios, Dez. Qué bajo estamos cayendo. En una hora, fuera. Envíalo. Espero que no me estés encajando un novato. Es lo único que espero.-“_

Glory dejó la oficina, intentando que no se le escapase una emoción.

No. No era ella la causa de que Lena y Piper ya no estuviesen juntas. Sabía de sobra que Desdémona tenía varios agentes entre las filas de la milicia, la información, tenía que ser real. Nada cambiaba para ella, en realidad. Piper la odiaba profundamente. Le temía. La reportera solo sentía odio y miedo por ella. No entendía por qué aquella noticia había despertado las ansias dentro de sí. No lo entendía. Pero tenía que admitir que lo estaba disfrutando.

Desdémona la vio salir. La líder del Ferrocarril se quedó con su mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada. Glory ya no era la persona que había sido alguna vez, en sus entrañas, lo sabía. Le costaba un mundo tener que obligarse a creer en su palabra, pero no veía opción. La necesitaban. Demasiado dependía de ella. Iba a tener que seguir obligándose a creerle. A no escuchar los rumores. A intentar desviar sus ojos de las pruebas, cada vez más claras. Necesitaban acabar con el Instituto. Y necesitaban apurarse, antes de terminar de perder todas sus ventajas.

 

Cait se alegró de al fin, estar otra vez en el fuerte. Les había llevado más de la cuenta llegar. Lena no estaba en su mejor forma, y aunque la mujer del refugio no se había quejado una sola vez desde que se había despertado aquella mañana, la reportera se las había ingeniado para encontrar todas las excusas posibles por el camino. La pelirroja lo había entendido con rapidez y no se había quejado en ninguna de las paradas.

No habían hablado, aquellas dos. La General se había dormido sobre la chica y Cait sabía que la reportera no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. La había visto, vigilándola. Observándola. Su mano cada poco subiendo a su frente. Su brazo sosteniéndola sobre su pecho. Los suspiros que se le habían escapado cuando se olvidaba que ella seguía allí.

Que nadie viniese a decirle que aquellas dos mujeres no se querían. Joder, si lo sabía. Y también sabía bien cuanta mierda había corrido entre ellas desde que estaban juntas. Y cuanta sobre ellas, sí. Lena la había cagado a lo grande y estaba claro que la chica de la gorra se lo tenía que cobrar. Era parte del trato. Pero en el fondo, la pelirroja, estaba completamente convencida de aquellas dos iban a terminar juntas, siempre. No podía ser de otra manera.

Las vio entrar en silencio a la recámara de la General. Varios milicianos curiosos las habían seguido con la mirada desde que las tres habían entrado al Castillo. Cait podía adivinar bien el por qué. Se metió en su habitación, tirándose sobre la cama sin quitarse más que la acotada bolsa de lona que había llevado. Recordó a Curie al instante. La sonrisa de la chica cada vez que le repetía que se quitase las botas. Casi pudo verla intentando tirar de ellas, usando todo su cuerpo, tirando hacia atrás. Joder, si lo había logrado. Curie la había domesticado y Cait no podía más que dejar escapar una sonrisa cada vez que se daba cuenta. Al final, no era tan malo. No era ni remotamente tan malo a como lo había imaginado.

 

Piper se quedó un momento observando a su alrededor. El desorden sobre su escritorio. Sobre su cama. Sobre la mesa. No era usual ver aquella habitación en ese estado.

_“-Lo siento. Pasé unas semanas trabajando aquí antes de volver a Diamond City… No quería a nadie acomodando mis cosas, yo…-“_

_“-No necesitas disculparte, Lena.-“_

La General se sentó a la mesa, sin quitar la mirada de la reportera. La noche todavía estaba confusa en su cabeza, pero la dulzura en su voz, la manera en que la había tratado, hacía tan solo unas horas, eso podía recordarlo con claridad. Piper era de hielo otra vez y Lena apenas lo sabía llevar.

_“-¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Quieres sentarte?-“_

_“-Me gustaría hablar con Natalie.-“_

_“-Podemos… ¿Podemos tú y yo hablar antes?-“_

La reportera tardó en acercarse. Se sentó frente a Lena, sin decir una palabra, esperando.

_“-Sobre todo lo que sucedió-“_

_“-No. No vine a hablar de eso. No tengo intención de hablar sobre nosotras.-“_

Azul asintió, tomando aire. Piper respiró, intentando calmar el tono de su voz. El enojo le volvía, en olas, cada poco.

_“-Pero sí quiero hablar de Natalie. Tenemos que hacer algo con ella, Lena.-“_

_“-Nat sabe lo que hice.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

Lena se quitaba el guante de cuero con trabajo, la golpiza que le había dado al saqueador la noche anterior no había sido gratuita. Piper bajó la mirada hasta sus nudillos.

_“-No… no fue a propósito. Escuchó una conversación que no tenía que escuchar.-“_

La reportera se levantó, caminando hasta el viejo mueble donde sabía que Lena guardaba su botiquín. Abrió el cajón, encontrando lo que buscaba. Estaba enojada. Se enojaba cada vez más pero quería mantener aquella conversación en terreno pacífico.

_“-¿La conversación de quién escuchó, si puedo saberlo?-“_

La General movía sus dedos, intentando concentrarse en aquel dolor y no en el de su pierna.

_“-Cait… y Grace.-“_

Piper no pudo evitar que la caja que sostenía entre sus manos cayese con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa. Se sentó, en silencio, al costado de Lena. Azul la observaba, sin decir palabra. La vio abrir el precario botiquín, apoyando las gasas y el yodo sobre la mesa. Sintió sus dedos, sobre las heridas en sus nudillos. La tela empapada raspándole.

_“-Estaba aquí mientras-“_

_“-No digas una palabra.-“_

_“-Piper, no. Quiero explicarlo. No quiero que pienses-“_

_“-Voy a pensar lo que se me antoje pensar, Lena. Estamos separadas. Tú y yo, no estamos juntas. No de momento. Eso lo dejé claro. No necesito ninguna explicación.-“_

_“-Pero yo quiero darla-“_

_“-¡No necesito ni quiero tus explicaciones!-“_

Azul se mordió el labio, sintiendo como la reportera hundía la gasa en sus heridas.

_“-Lo siento... Pipes…-“_

Piper se frenó por un momento, intentando recomponerse. Su mano se levantó un segundo, pasando nerviosa por el costado de su cabello, metiéndolo detrás de su oreja. Volvió a tomar la gasa entre sus dedos, sin mirar una sola vez hacia Azul.

_“-Yo también, Lena. Solo quiero hablar de Natalie. No quiero saber más. No estoy ni remotamente lista para hablar sobre nosotras. Pero tenemos… tenemos una familia. Y hay asuntos que no podemos ignorar. Por favor, limitémonos a eso.-“_

_“-Está bien. Lo que tú quieras, Piper.-“_

_“-Tenemos que hablar con ella. No puede seguir haciendo esto. No puede seguir escapando y poniéndose en peligro de esta manera. Necesitas cortarle libertades dentro de tu milicia, Lena. Lo mínimo. O quizás, esperar un tiempo más para que vista el uniforme.-“_

_“-Piper, prohibirle las cosas solo va a empeorarlo todo. Eres tú la que me enseñó esa parte. Podemos ser más inteligentes que eso… ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-Quizás. Pero tenemos que estar de acuerdo. En lo que sea que decidamos. Y esta vez, tiene que entender que vamos en serio.-“_

_“-Bien. Pongámonos de acuerdo entonces. Empezando por el principio… quizás puedes ponerme al tanto de sus aventuras hasta ahora.-“_

Lena intentó que su tono fuese el más distendido posible. No quería volver a quebrarse. La escuchó hablar, con aquel tono distante que hacía que cada palabra le doliese por dentro. Se merecía todo aquello. Se merecía haberla perdido. Piper Wright estaba allí porque por sobre todo en el mundo, la reportera ponía delante a su familia. Por eso, las palabras dulces la noche anterior. A pesar de lo dolida que estaba con ella. Por eso, estaba curando sus heridas casi sin pensarlo. Por eso, estaba allí, hablando de su pequeña hermana con la persona que probablemente, más la había defraudado en la vida. Que más la había lastimado.

Lena lo sabía.

Sabía que ni siquiera se merecía seguir siendo parte de su familia. Pero lo era, y Piper estaba dejando esa puerta abierta. Quizás no podía recuperarla, nunca más. Quizás no podía arreglar el desastre que había hecho. Pero aún estaba a tiempo de ser parte de sus vidas. Necesitaba hacerlo bien esta vez. Necesitaba mantenerse limpia.

 

Glory levantó la mirada. Blanco. Blanco a su alrededor. No estaba segura cuando, pero había terminado aprendiendo a disfrutarlo. Incluso a necesitarlo. Aquel lugar. El aire, limpio. El brillo en cada superficie. El color, sí. Cuando había color, era increíble. Como resaltaba contra todo. Como era completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que pudiese encontrarse en la superficie. La calmaba estar allí abajo. No había preguntas. No había gente a su alrededor, buscándola. No había rodeos ni medias tintas. Si recibía órdenes, las cumplía, o al menos hacía de cuenta que. Si estaba fuera de servicio, se apegaba a la rutina que tenía asignada. Eso era todo. Sencillo. Simple. Todo estaba bajo control allí.

La agente no logró llegar a su habitación. Un fuerte tirón la metió de golpe en uno de los diminutos almacenes de los corredores. Glory apenas tardó en reaccionar, girándose, su antebrazo clavándose en el cuello del hombre, su mano empuñando su cuchillo, apoyando el filo sobre la carne que tenía frente a ella.

_“-Glory…-“_

_“-¿Quién mierda eres?-“_

_“-Quiero… ayudar…-“_

La cazadora aflojó solo un poco su antebrazo. Que alguien la llamase por su nombre allí abajo, no eran más que problemas.

_“-Sé quién eres… Tú… trabajas para el Ferrocarril… -“_

El cuchillo de Glory se hundió sobre el cuello del hombre.

_“-Espera… espera. Estoy de tu lado… lo juro ¿Crees que es tan fácil burlarse del Instituto? Quizás… quizás encontraron la forma de evitar la reprogramación pero…-“_

La agente lo miraba en silencio. El hombre vestía una de las típicas batas que se usaban allí abajo pero Glory no terminaba de reconocer a que sector pertenecía.

_“-Hay controles. Sobre todas las unidades que llegan a la superficie… lo que tienes en tu brazo… también te localiza. Sé que estuviste en lugares donde no tenías que estar…-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién más lo sabe?-“_

_“-Nadie más ¡Nadie más! Lo juro…-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

_“-Porque… porque quiero ayudar.-“_

Glory lo liberó. Su cuchillo seguía levantado, a corta distancia del joven. Lo observó con calma. Parecía estar en mitad de sus veintes. Era más bien bajo, de apariencia débil. Movía sus ojos cada poco, hacia los costados. Estaba claro que le costaba controlar los nervios.

_“-¿Quién eres?-“_

_“-Liam. Mi nombre es Liam. Soy… trabajo en control.-“_

_“-¿Control?-“_

_“-Es… es un área separada de robótica. Yo me encargo de hacer… chequeos aleatorios. Intentar encontrar anomalías en el comportamiento de los sintéticos antes de que… se despierten.-“_

_“-¿Se despierten?-“_

_“-Bueno… no es el término que la mayoría de mis colegas usaría. Pero yo lo he visto demasiadas veces como para no darme cuenta. Hay sintéticos… que despiertan. Como tú.-“_

Glory no sabía bien si se sentía cómoda con lo que el muchacho le soltaba. Nunca terminaba de sentirse cómoda con aquello. Con lo que era. Con la forma en que otros la encasillaban, en una palabra.

_“-Mi trabajo es reportar anomalías cuando se detectan. Es enviar sintéticos a reprogramación.-“_

_“-¿Por qué no lo estás haciendo conmigo?-“_

_“-Te lo dije, estoy ayudando… llevo años intentándolo. Tu gente… nunca termina de confiar… o no hacen caso a mis mensajes.-“_

_“-¿Qué sabes de nosotros?-“_

Liam tomó aire, intentando controlarse. No era del tipo valiente ni mucho menos. Le había costado un mundo decidirse a contactar con la cazadora y si por un momento hubiese sabido lo peligroso que iba a resultar, jamás lo hubiese hecho.

_“-No mucho más que lo que cualquiera sabe aquí abajo. Salvo que quieren destruirnos.-“_

_“-Queremos que dejen de esclavizarnos. Son dos cosas diferentes.-“_

_“-No todos aquí abajo… Sé que los métodos nunca fueron los mejores y que hay que replantearse mucho pero… Si no fuera por el Instituto, tu no existirías.-“_

_“-Guárdate la filosofía barata. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Cómo sé que no vas a entregarme?-“_

_“-Si hubiese querido hacerlo, lo habría hecho desde el principio. Yo… llevo años ayudando a alguno de los despiertos a llegar a la superficie.-“_

_“-Deja de llamarnos en esa forma.-“_

_“-Perdón. Perdón…-“_

Glory dio un paso hacia atrás, dando algo de tiempo al muchacho para que se recompusiese.

_“-Hay… quiero sacar a alguien de aquí, pero… pero necesito saber que va a estar completamente a salvo y quizás… quizás irme con ella también.-“_

_“-¿Ella?-“_

_“-Sí. Ella. Yo… ella y yo…-“_

_“-No necesito los detalles. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Y por qué quieres irte de aquí?-“_

_“-Cuando Padre estaba a cargo… No era perfecto, pero era diferente. Ahora… lo que Ayo quiere hacer en la superficie. Lo que está ocurriendo. No quiero ser parte de esto. Cuando el invierno pase…-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Justin Ayo quiere limpiar la superficie. Y no creo que haya muchos allí arriba capaces de frenarlo. No quiero ser parte de esto. Ni quiero verlo. Solo necesito que nos ayudes a llegar a la superficie. Nosotros podemos encontrar el rumbo a partir de allí.-“_

Glory apoyó su guante sobre la boca del muchacho, con fuerza. Unos pasos se fueron acercando por el corredor. Los dos contuvieron la respiración, por varios segundos.

La agente soltó al muchacho en cuanto el peligro pasó.

_“-Dices que no me descubrieron hasta ahora, porque tú te encargas de eso. Necesito que siga así.-“_

_“-Pero… Necesito salir con tiempo de aquí.-“_

_“-Puedo sacar a tu chica y tenerla segura hasta que terminemos aquí. Pero si es cierto lo que estás haciendo hasta ahora, necesito que continúes, por un tiempo más. Y necesito saber exactamente, que significa esa frase. Que es lo que va a ocurrir cuando termine el invierno.-“_

El muchacho bajó la mirada, intentando calmar su respiración. Glory se inclinó hacia atrás, esperándolo. Parecía que las cosas allí abajo, empezaban a ponerse interesantes.

  

 


	16. Cortando rebeldías.

Piper solo la miraba, encendida. Si había alguien en el mundo que podía hacerla enfurecer en segundos, era sin duda Lena.

_“-Dime dónde es.-“_

_“-Lena, no estamos hablando de eso. Estamos hablando sobre Natalie, te lo aclaré incluso antes de comenzar.-“_

_“-Dime dónde.-“_

_“-No. No voy a decirte dónde. Es mi historia. Y es mi trabajo. Voy a hacerlo por mis propios medios y es lo último que tengo para decir al respecto.-“_

_“-Piper, por favor. Solo deja que mis hombres se hagan cargo. Puedes escribir lo que tengas que escribir en tu periódico pero no necesitas estar allí.-“_

_“-Lena, acaba de una vez. No voy a decirte dónde es y no voy a hablar más sobre esto.-“_

_“-No pienso dejarte ir.-“_

Piper torció un poco su cabeza, observándola. Lena corrió la mirada.

_“-¿No piensas dejarme ir? No creo que haga falta aclarar que nunca tuviste ese poder sobre mí. Nadie. Nadie me dice que puedo o no puedo hacer. Y menos que menos, tú.-“_

_“-Piper, es peligroso…-“_

_“-Sé cuidarme. No voy a hacerlo sola.-“_

_“-¿Vas con Fréderick?-“_

La General había vuelto a encontrarla con la mirada. La reportera le leyó todo en un instante. Se levantó, caminando hacia la única ventana de la estancia, a un costado de la cama. La larga abertura que apenas dejaba ver algo hacia fuera. Sintió los pasos de Lena a sus espaldas. Se giró, intentando que no se le notara hasta qué punto todo aquello se le hacía imposible dentro.

_“-¿Vas con él? ¿Estás con él ahora?-“_

Los ojos verdes de la reportera no podían contener más la rabia. Lena dio un paso más hacia delante, quedando a nada de distancia de la chica.

_“-Dime. Dime si estás en su cama ahora. Si ya me pasaste de largo. Solo dilo.-“_

Piper soltó la bofetada con todas las ganas del mundo. No contenía las lágrimas ya. Lena cerró su ojo con fuerza. Sabía hasta qué punto se había pasado pero no podía evitarlo. Se moría de celos. De todo. Se moría de tristeza cada vez que entendía que la había perdido. Que a pesar de que estaba allí, a solo un paso de distancia, en su vida la había tenido más lejos que en aquel momento.

_“-Piper… lo siento…-“_

_“-¡Cállate!-“_

_“-Lo siento, no quise…-“_

_“-Cállate… por favor. Deja de decirlo. Deja de hablar sobre toda la mierda que nunca quieres hacer. Estoy aquí por Nat. Necesito estar aquí por ella. Necesito que algo vuelva a estar bien. Y tú… tú no tienes derecho a preguntarme nada. No tienes derecho a saber de mi vida absolutamente nada. Sobre todo, en que cama duermo y en cual no.-“_

Unos golpes secos cortaron la conversación. Piper llegó a enjugarse las lágrimas justo antes de que la puerta se abriese. Cait se asomaba, no del todo convencida.

_“-Tengo a la chica aquí fuera… ¿La hago entrar?-“_

La General seguía de pie frente a la pared. Piper se alejó hacia la mesa. Lena le escuchó la voz, todavía algo quebrada, contestándole a Cait. Sintió unos pasos inseguros y se giró. Natalie entraba a la habitación.

Lena vio a las dos hermanas sentarse, enfrentadas. Se adelantó, intentando recomponerse. Intentando concentrarse en lo que tenían delante. Eso, tenía que ser lo más importante.

_“-¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a pasar en una celda, Lena?-“_

Piper movió su mirada hacia Azul, por un instante, sin decir una palabra. Aquel dato aún no lo tenía, pero teniendo en cuenta las últimas acciones de su hermana menor, quizás la General no se había pasado tanto.

_“-No necesitarías de una celda si no te hubieses comportado como lo vienes haciendo. Tu hermana y yo lo conversamos, y nos pusimos de acuerdo en algunos puntos.-“_

_“-¿Sobre mí?-“_

_“-Sí, Natalie.-“_

_“-Qué bien.-“_

El tono de la chica no podía llevar más sarcasmo del que ya llevaba. Piper suspiró.

_“-Natalie esto es serio. Lo forma en que te estás comportando, es serio.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Lo siento, Piper. Siento haberte esposado. Siento haberme escapado. Sé que me pasé. Pero no voy a pedir perdón por haber salvado tu trasero y el de tu novio.-“_

_“-Natalie. La boca. No le hables así a tu hermana.-“_

La chica se levantó, mirando hacia la General.

_“-Le voy a hablar como quiera. Porque es mi hermana. Y sabes qué, me alegro de haber salvado el trasero de Fred. Me alegro de que por una vez, Piper no se quede llorando en los rincones por lo que no vale una sola lágrima.-“_

_“-Termínala de una vez, Nat. Siéntate.-“_

_“-No me da la gana, Lena. Me equivoqué al venir aquí y lo admito. Voy a quitarme este estúpido uniforme, puedes quedártelo. Puedes metértelo donde se te antoje. No quiero hablar más contigo. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.-“_

Piper se levantó también. A su costado, Lena no soltaba una palabra, pero no le quitaba la mirada a la chica, que hacía exactamente lo mismo. Eran iguales. Eran demasiado parecidas, y si llegar a esa verdad, más de una vez, había despertado el calor en el pecho de la reportera, las últimas veces, la había aterrorizado.

_“-Natalie, basta ya.-“_

_“-No, Piper. No tengo por qué escucharla. Ya dije que lo sentía, no sé qué más estamos esperando aquí.-“_

_“-Vas a escucharla, de la misma forma en que me escuchas a mí. No funciona así.-“_

Natalie había decidido ignorar por completo a la mujer. Se había girado hacia su hermana, intentando poner todo de sí para demostrar que aquello, no le afectaba.

_“-¿Cómo funciona, Piper? Tú tampoco la quieres en tu vida ¿Qué más hay para decir? Es una jodida drogata ¡Una jodida mentirosa que anda follando milicianas a tus espaldas!-“_

_“-¡Natalie Wright!-“_

Piper apenas había tardado en llegar hasta su hermana. Natalie no dejaba de sorprenderla para peor. La ira que tenía dentro y como, cada vez, daba más y más pasos en la dirección incorrecta, era algo que la reportera ya no sabía cómo manejar.

_“-¡No vuelvas a hablar así! Te disculpas, ahora. Ahora mismo, Natalie.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

Lena estaba muda, observándolas. La conversación anterior con Piper y ahora aquello. Era demasiado. Estaba poniendo todo de sí para mantenerse entera, pero le estaba costando un mundo.

_“-Que te disculpas. Ya mismo. No puedes hablarle así.-“_

_“-Por Dios, Piper. No estoy mintiendo. Es eso. Siempre lo fue. No voy a disculparme, una mierda. Volvemos a casa. Que se pinche, que se encame con toda su jodida milicia. Que se muera. No me importa.-“_

_“-¡Natalie! ¡Ya basta! Déjalo de una vez. No sé qué tienes en la cabeza últimamente, pero se terminó. No voy a dejar que sigas yendo en esa dirección. Vas a quedarte aquí, en el fuerte, con Lena. Vas a hacer cada cosa que te ordene y vas a cambiar esa actitud, así te tome una vida, Natalie. Vas a cambiarla.-“_

_“-¿Qué? ¡No! No, Piper. No voy a quedarme con ella. Voy a volver a casa. No voy a quedarme en su jodida milicia. ¿Qué pasa contigo, no tienes un poco de autoestima?-“_

Lena llegaba tarde a todas las respuestas, en su cabeza. Lo que Piper acababa de decir estaba lejos de ser lo que habían acordado. Iban a ponerle límites, sí. La chica iba a tener que tomarse los estudios con más seriedad e iban a mantenerla vigilada de cerca hasta que terminase con las escapadas sin permiso ¿Pero que se quedase allí? No habían siquiera discutido la idea.

_“-Dije, no le hables así a tu hermana.-“_

Natalie se giró, arrimándose un poco más, enfrentándose hacia Lena.

_“-Le hablo como se me antoja. No voy a quedarme contigo. Me importa poco lo que tengan para decir.-“_

Azul se apoyó sobre la mesa, en un movimiento rápido. Estiró su brazo hasta la chica, tomándola del cuello de su camisa y trayéndola hacia ella, casi levantándola en el aire, dejándola a centímetros de su rostro. De su mirada.

_“-Vas a hacer lo que te digamos. Vas a callarte la boca. Vas a dejar de hablarle así y empezar a hacer caso a partir del segundo en que yo termine de hablar ¿Lo entiendes? No estoy jugando.-“_

Piper dio un paso en falso hacia delante, conteniéndose para estirar sus brazos hacia su hermana. El tono de Lena, era helado. Azul nunca les hablaba así. Nunca perdía la paciencia con ellos, no de aquella forma.

_“-Lena…-“_

La reportera la observaba. La General levantó su otro brazo, haciéndole una seña para que esperase. Piper se contuvo. Natalie no soltaba palabra pero tampoco bajaba su mirada. Vio como los dedos de Lena se aflojaban con suavidad. Como la mujer terminaba dándole un suave empujón. Como apoyaba su índice sobre la mesa, todo su cuerpo inclinado hacia Nat.

_“-Quiero tus armas, todas, sin excepción, en la armería. Quiero que lleves tu trasero a la cocina, los dos turnos que quedan, hasta la noche. Tienes quince minutos. Si en quince minutos no estás donde quiero que estés, voy a ir a buscarte y voy a llevarte yo misma, delante de todo dios. Puedes contar con eso. Vete. Quince minutos.-“_

Natalie negó con la cabeza, girándose hacia su hermana, casi con sorpresa.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

Un golpe en la mesa hizo que la chica se sobresaltase, volviendo otra vez a Lena.

_“-¿Qué mierda dije? Ahora, Natalie. Ahora.-“_

La menor de las Wright se mordió la boca, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, mirando una vez hacia su hermana, otra hacia Lena. Dio un portazo al salir, pero Piper pudo adivinar que no había sido la mitad de fuerte de lo que la chica podía dar. Estaba claro que Lena le había causado una impresión. Que algo, todavía, le llegaba de alguna manera.

 

Piper se quedó de pie, mirando hacia la puerta por la que su hermana acababa de salir.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

La reportera se giró. Lena no disimulaba bien la preocupación.

_“-Sí. Siento haber… siento haberte tirado todo eso encima… yo… no sé qué más hacer con ella y creo que de alguna forma, me estoy equivocando. No… no puedo frenarla.-“_

Azul caminó hacia ella, esquivando la mesa. Tuvo toda la intención de subir su brazo. De tocarla. De intentar hacerla sentir mejor. Se contuvo, quedándose a solo un paso de la reportera.

_“-Piper… es todo mi culpa. Todo.-“_

_“-No. Lo que sucedió entre tú y yo no justifica la forma en que se está comportando. Lena… ¿Estas…? ¿De verdad estás limpia?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-¿Me estoy equivocando en esto? ¿En dejarla aquí, contigo? ¿Puedes con algo así?-“_

_“-Es mía también, Piper… Lo sabes. Sé que jodí todo, pero nunca la pondría en peligro… dime al menos que sabes eso.-“_

_“-¿Crees que siquiera habríamos tenido esta conversación si por un segundo no lo supiera?-“_

_“-No…-“_

_“-Si vuelve conmigo, no va a escucharme. No sé qué se le metió en la cabeza, Lena, pero no me escucha. Tengo miedo que termine haciendo algo estúpido y no estar allí para protegerla.-“_

_“-Nada va a pasarle. Lo prometo. Va a estar vigilada. Voy a poner toda mi atención en esto. Voy… voy a hacerlo bien.-“_

Piper suspiró, bajando la mirada al suelo. No estaba segura de nada. No estaba segura de aquello pero tampoco quería volver a la ciudad con Nat en aquel estado. No quería alejarla de Lena. No quería que lo que habían construido durante los últimos años, que tanto les había costado, se derrumbase a sus pies. Eran una familia. Más allá de todo. Y Piper sabía de sobra lo que Natalie veía en Lena. Lo importante que era. Lo mucho que aquella mujer le había enseñado, le había dado.

Y también lo hacía por Azul. La reportera no se sentía capaz de encontrar dentro de sí la forma de perdonarla, todavía no podía ni pensarlo. Pero lo que no iba a hacer, era quitarle a su familia. No iba a hacerle pasar por algo así otra vez. Lo había visto. Lo había vivido, el dolor que la mujer del refugio había tenido que dejar atrás. No. Por más enojada que estuviese, por muy dolida que se sintiese, nunca iba a hacerle algo así.

_“-Me gustaría pasar algunos días aquí para…-“_

La chica de la gorra levantó la mirada.

_“-Para asegurarte de que no voy a cagarla otra vez.-“_

_“-Lena…-“_

_“-Lo entiendo. Créeme. Puedes quedarte aquí, yo, tengo donde acomodarme.-“_

_“-No, puedo dormir junto a Nat.-“_

_“-Por favor… Duerme aquí. -“_

Piper asintió. No estaba segura de las razones por las cuales Azul insistía, pero tampoco quería ahondar demasiado. Solo necesitaba un par de días para ordenar su cabeza. Para asegurarse de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. De que Lena estaba limpia esta vez y podía con aquello. Y que su hermana no iba a intentar hacer algo todavía más estúpido de lo que hasta ese momento ya había hecho.

_“-Bien… solo… voy a tomar algunas de mis cosas. Tengo trabajo que hacer y… quiero pasar antes por la armería, asegurarme. Ya sabes. Natalie.-“_

Lena intentaba que la frase saliese de corrido. Piper se había quedado estancada en algún pensamiento, demasiado lejano como para adivinarlo, y la General no había podido evitar perderse en ella por un instante. En sus pecas. En la forma en que cada poco intentaba morder su labio, con nervios.

Piper la sintió. La conocía demasiado como para no sentirla. La tenía a solo un paso de distancia. El calor se le metió de golpe. Su olor y todo lo que le despertaba. Su cuerpo, toda la seguridad que siempre parecía llevar encima, no importaba cuan hundida estuviese esa mujer. Lo muy oscura que podía ser su mirada cuando se clavaba en ella, con tanta fuerza. El enojo le subió hasta el pecho. Odiaba sentirla. Después de todo lo que había hecho, Azul no se le borraba de dentro.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-No. No se te ocurra, Lena. No se te ocurra soltarme una sola palabra.-“_

La General de los Minutemen tardó en obedecer. Se giró hacia la puerta, volviendo la mirada varias veces, antes de llegar. Se mordió cada frase que quería decir. Al menos, podía dejarla en paz. Al menos podía darle eso.

 

Grace apretó su espalda contra la puerta de la clínica. Lena había vuelvo a correr detrás de ella, como si nada más existiera en el mundo. La mujer apenas podía sostenerse en pie, después de haber pasado cuatro días revolcándose en aquel sótano, delirando de fiebre. En un instante, por solo su nombre, se había marchado sin decir más. Incluso a ella, la había tratado como si no existiese.

La había visto, volver junto a Piper. Lo había visto en su mirada. No le importaba nada más. Nada más. Sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Unos golpes violentos la sobresaltaron. Se giró. Casi tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar la puerta.

_“-William…-“_

_“-Grace.-“_

_“-¿Qué haces aquí?-“_

_“-Mi permiso. Te escribí. Hace semanas. ¿Estás tan ocupada que no puedes siquiera contestarle a tu hermano?-“_

El muchacho cerró la puerta tras de sí, sus dos manos a su espalda. Se dejó caer con cuidado y la gruesa madera crujió bajo su peso.

Estaba claro que eran familia. Las facciones del chico eran mucho más duras que las de su hermana, pero sus ojos, su mirada, era imposible no notar el parecido. El color de su pelo era claro también, aunque más movido que el de la chica. La diferencia que resaltaba más, era la altura. El muchacho era bastante más alto que ella.

_“-¿Estuviste llorando, Grace?-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-Nunca fuiste buena mintiendo.-“_

Grace bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que seguían saliendo.

_“-¿Es verdad?-“_

La chica no levantó la cabeza. El muchacho se alejó de la puerta, solo un poco, tomando una de las sillas arrimadas al único escritorio en la habitación. Trabó la puerta, terminando de asegurar el asiento con una puntada de su bota. Se giró, mirando hacia su hermana. Caminando con lentitud hacia ella.

_“-¿Es cierto?-“_

_“-William-“_

El golpe fue violento. Toda la furia que había tenido que contener durante meses, acababa de estallar sobre ella. Todo el tiempo que había tenido que pasar, durmiendo en los agujeros más sucios del yermo, escuchando las asquerosas historias sobre su hermana que no dejaban de llegar a sus oídos. Cada día que había tenido que morderse los puños para no terminar matándolos. A cada idiota que le había venido con aquel cuento.

Grace se apretó el costado de su rostro con su mano, intentando arrastrarse hacia la pared. Conocía la ira que su hermano tenía dentro. La misma que su padre había cargado hasta el día en que lo habían enterrado.

_“-William, no…-“_

El muchacho la levantó, tirando de su pelo.

_“-Dime si es verdad. Dime si te revolcaste con esa mujer, Grace. Solo dímelo. Dime si mi hermana es una jodida y asquerosa zorra.-“_

_“-William, no aquí… estoy… estoy trabajando.-“_

El chico la levantó hasta su cara. Apenas le costaba sostenerla. No solo la sobrepasaba en altura, era mucho más fuerte. Estaba en excelente forma. Llevaba siendo parte de la milicia el mismo tiempo que su hermana, pero él se había dejado la piel intentando ser uno de los exploradores de Ronnie. Y lo había logrado.

_“-Junta tus cosas. Vienes conmigo. Esto se terminó para ti. Nunca debería haberte dejado aquí.-“_

_“-No pienso ir a ninguna parte, Will. Déjame. Ahora.-“_

El segundo golpe fue incluso más violento que el primero. Grace cayó, golpeando primero contra la pared. Apenas llegó a tensar su estómago antes de sentir la bota de su hermano hundiéndose en su abdomen. Se apretó al suelo, intentando ganar aire. No podía respirar. William se agachó, a su costado. En cuclillas, sus dos brazos apoyados sobre sus muslos, sus manos enredadas. Su cabeza, algo inclinada hacia ella.

_“-Soy William. No Will. William. Junta tus cosas, Grace. Vienes conmigo. No voy a ser el hazmerreír de toda la jodida milicia solo porque mi dulce hermanita no sabe cómo mantener las piernas cerradas.-“_

La joven doctora seguía peleando por respirar. Se sintió en el aire otra vez. William la sostenía de uno de sus brazos, moviéndola hacia la puerta. La apoyó contra ella durante un momento, pasándole su guante por la cara, limpiándole pobremente el hilo de sangre que corría por el rostro de la chica. Miró hacia alrededor.

_“-Toma, déjate esto puesto. No queremos llamar más la atención de lo que tú ya lo hiciste ¿Verdad?-“_

El muchacho le acomodo el sombrero con cuidado, pasando su pelo suelto por detrás de sus orejas, arrastrando una vez más el pulgar de su guante sobre la herida en la ceja de la chica.

_“-Vamos a tu habitación. Tomamos tus cosas y nos vamos de aquí. Ya vas a ver como todo va a estar bien, Grace. Somos familia después de todo. Voy a encontrar un mejor lugar para ti. Puedes apostar a que sí.-“_

 

 


	17. Verte con ella.

Cait estaba de pie, en mitad del patio, reclinada sobre el enclenque cobertizo que cubría el trasmisor de la antena de radio. Una de sus botas levantada contra la pared. Su sombrero puesto, algo bajo sobre su frente. Su cuchillo en una de sus manos, intentando limpiar la mugre que llevaba bajo las uñas. La teniente siempre tenía aquel porte. Siempre alardeando, poco importaba si tenía público o no.

Había visto a la hija de la General dejar la recámara dando un portazo. Pasar menos de cinco minutos en sus habitaciones y salir de ella otra vez. Incluso a aquella distancia, le había adivinado la cantidad de barbaridades que había lanzado al aire durante todo el tiempo que le había tomado cruzar el largo corredor y parte del patio para meterse al fin en las cocinas. Podían decir lo que quisieran de Lena, pero era jodidamente buena cuando se trataba de poner el trasero de alguien en el lugar que correspondía. Sobre todo, si el trasero en cuestión, pertenecía a su familia.

Extrañaba a su chica.

Preston había dejado el fuerte, hacia Diamond City. El Coronel había intentado dejarle su paga pero Cait apenas había tomado algo de ella. El resto, para Curie. Que la chica estuviese sola allí, junto a Mía y a los dos críos, ya la ponía suficientemente nerviosa. Al menos, que no le faltase dinero. No iban muy sobradas en ese asunto pero la pelirroja seguía firme en su idea de encontrar la forma de mantenerlas. Curie iba a insistir en volver a la clínica en cuanto la pequeña le diese un poco de libertad, pero Cait no quería saber nada con aquello. Era una batalla perdida, con seguridad, pero iba a intentar que la chica se quedase en casa con su hija durante el mayor tiempo posible. La niña necesitaba de su madre. Estaba claro. Y ella iba a encontrar la forma de mantenerlas. Era su responsabilidad.

Sintió unas botas apuradas a su costado, cruzando el patio con rapidez. Levantó la mirada. Uno de los exploradores de Ronnie caminaba a paso largo, un gran bolso en su mano derecha, sus armas colgando de su espalda. Lo siguió con la mirada, levantando su sombrero solo un poco, con la punta de su cuchillo. El chico parecía un poco agitado.

La pelirroja se empujó con su bota, separándose un poco de la pared de madera. Dio unos pasos hacia la entrada del corredor frente a ella, la misma por la que el muchacho acababa de desaparecer. Llegó a verlo entrar con violencia en la clínica, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Todo su equipaje, incluso sus armas, había quedado fuera, a un costado de la entrada. Ese, era un comportamiento bien extraño por parte de un miliciano. Las armas, nunca se dejaban detrás.

 

Cait estaba de pie en el corredor, enfrentada a la puerta de la clínica. Sus dos manos colgando de su cinturón. Su sombrero caído a sus espaldas. Sus piernas, algo separadas. Esperaba. No llegaba a escuchar que era lo que sucedía allí dentro pero algo no olía bien. Ni cerca.

La puerta terminó por abrirse y la pelirroja apenas tardó en notar el golpe en la mejilla de Grace. Con una segunda mirada se dio cuenta del corte sobre su ceja. Y del miedo que la chica traía encima. El miliciano la sostenía de su brazo, con demasiada fuerza.

_“-Suéltala.-“_

Grace levantó la mirada, aterrada. Sintió como los dedos de su hermano se aflojaban en su brazo, liberándola.

_“-¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Qué sucede aquí, Grace?-“_

La pelirroja no necesitaba levantar demasiado su tono de voz para sonar intimidante. Y si con eso no alcanzaba, allí dentro, era la tercera al mando.

_“-Teniente. William Shepard. Soy… soy su hermano.-“_

_“-Oh, una reunión de familia… adorable, chico. ¿Y su cara?-“_

Cait no le quitaba la mirada de encima al miliciano. Había visto suficiente mierda en su vida como para no distinguirla en segundos cuando la tenía delante.

_“-Un accidente. Estoy acompañándola a sus habitaciones, para que descanse.-“_

_“-Grace, mírame.-“_

La joven levantó la mirada con toda la lentitud del mundo. Cait había pasado a ella, ignorando por completo a William.

_“-Ven aquí. Ven conmigo.-“_

Grace no se movió. William bajó su mano, tomando la de su hermana, apretándola con fuerzas.

_“-Estoy de permiso, Teniente. Voy a llevar a mi hermana junto a la familia que nos queda. Ella ya no quiere seguir aquí.-“_

_“-Grace, mírame, levanta la cabeza. ¿Es verdad? ¿Lo sabe la General? ¿Alguien?-“_

La pelirroja le adivinó las lágrimas naciendo, nublándole la mirada.

_“-Apártate, chico. Ahora mismo. Anda. No me importa quién eres, quiero hablar con ella. A solas.-“_

William dio un paso hacia delante, metiendo a su hermana detrás.

_“-Teniente, con todo el respeto. Estoy de permiso y mi hermana ya no es parte de esta milicia. No tenemos por qué seguir órdenes.-“_

_“-Muévete, muchacho, me estás poniendo de malhumor.-“_

_“-Grace, dile que ya no eres parte de esta jodida milicia.-“_

William volvió a tirar del brazo de la chica, empujándola, hablándole sin mirarla siquiera una vez.

_“-Grace, habla. Ahora.-“_

Cait tampoco miraba a la doctora. Pero podía escuchar cómo le nacía el llanto.

_“-Lo voy a decir una vez más, chico. Solo por el uniforme que tienes puesto. Suéltala. Ahora mismo.-“_

William apretó sus labios, tirando su cabeza hacia un costado, largando el aire.

_“-Vas a arruinarme esto también ¿Verdad, Gracie? Bien. Bien.-“_

Cait lo observaba. Lo medía. El muchacho hablaba con la doctora que no hacía más que llorar por lo bajo.

_“-Bien, teniente. Lo dejo. Yo también lo dejo. Somos solo dos civiles dejando este puto agujero. Ahora, muévase. Es mi hermana y voy a sacarla de aquí. Es mi responsabilidad.-“_

_“-Vas a soltarla, eso es lo que vas a hacer.-“_

El muchacho negó con su cabeza. Cait quitó las manos de su cinturón. Grace cayó hacia atrás en cuanto su hermano la empujó con violencia, tirándola contra la pared.

_“-No estoy buscando pelea, Teniente.-“_

_“-Pero ya la tienes, chico.-“_

La pelirroja esquivó el primer puñetazo, haciéndose a un costado. El segundo, la alcanzó de lleno. Tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, para recuperar el equilibrio. Algunos milicianos se acercaban ya, apurados.

Cait levantó su mano, frenándolos.

Le llegó en tres pasos, sacando el golpe desde su cintura, hundiendo su puño en el estómago del miliciano y un instante después, atrapándolo del cuello de su abrigo, estrellándolo contra su rodilla. Lo dejó caer hacia atrás, moviéndose por el corredor, esperando por más. El chico no cayó al suelo. Levantó su mano hacia su nariz, intentando frenar la sangre. Una sonrisa se le plantó en los labios.

_“-¿También te encamaste con esta, Gracie?-“_

El miliciano no había levantado demasiado la voz, pero Cait llegó a escucharlo. Le adivinó la rabia un segundo antes de que se tirase sobre ella, abalanzándose con todo su cuerpo, atrapando a la alta mujer por la cintura y estrellándola contra la dura pared de piedra a sus espaldas. Cait sintió como todo el aire de sus pulmones escapaba al mismo tiempo. Le costó volver a afirmarse sobre el suelo. Bajó su derecha contra las costillas del muchacho. Una vez. Y otra. El chico era duro, tenía que reconocérselo.

_“-¡Sepárenlos!-“_

La pelirroja le distinguió la voz. Era Lena. La diversión se estaba acabando y todavía no sentía que se había desquitado suficiente por el puñetazo que el mocoso le había llegado a encajar. Giró la cintura, con habilidad, zafándose del agarre. Lo levantó del hombro, bajando su puño izquierdo contra su cara, llegándole un instante antes de sentir como varios pares de brazos la arrastraban hacia atrás. Forcejeó solo un poco, antes de levantar sus brazos hacia el aire.

_“-¡Está bien, joder, está bien! ¡Suéltenme!-“_

La General terminaba de acercarse. Tardó un momento en asentir hacia los milicianos que sostenían a Cait, que poco tardaron en obedecer, cuidándose de quedar lejos del alcance de la Teniente. A aquellas alturas, todos conocían bien el carácter que la mujer tenía.

Lena intentaba entender la situación. El muchacho retenido por sus milicianos seguía intentando soltarse. Le siguió la mirada. A un costado, casi contra la pared del corredor, Grace agachaba la cabeza.

_“-Llévenlo. Necesita enfriarse un poco.-“_

Los hombres de Lena apenas tardaron en obedecer, a pesar de la resistencia que William intentó poner. La General dio un paso hacia la doctora, subiendo su mano, apoyando sus dedos bajo el mentón de la chica y obligándola a subir la cabeza. Vio las marcas.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

Lena miró hacia Cait.

_“-No tengo idea, joder. Vi lo mismo que estás viendo tú. Quise hacer preguntas y el chico se puso un poco nervioso…-“_

_“-Ve, Cait. Ocúpate en la armería. O algo. No más peleas por hoy.-“_

La pelirroja asintió, de mala gana. Se giró, perdiéndose por el corredor.

_“-Déjame acompañarte. Podemos llamar alguien para que vea esto.-“_

La General acercó su mano hasta el brazo de la chica, tomándola con suavidad, volviendo con ella hacia la clínica.

_“-Estoy bien, Lena… lo siento. Es… mi hermano.-“_

_“-¿Él te hizo esto?-“_

Grace no contestó. Se levantó la mano hacia el golpe en su ceja. La adrenalina comenzaba a bajar y el mareo se estaba haciendo sentir. Estiró su mano hacia la pared, pero no llegó a ella, perdiendo el paso y cayendo hacia delante. Se asustó, en cuanto se sintió en el aire. Tardó en entender que estaba ahora en los brazos de Lena, que apuraba la corta distancia que quedaba hasta la clínica.

 

Piper había escuchado las voces y poco había tardado en salir al corredor. Lena daba órdenes con su típica voz de mando y parecía que Cait, para variar, estaba metida en una pelea. Estaba a punto de acercarse a ellas cuando la vio. Grace. A un costado de Lena. La chica se apoyaba contra la pared y no parecía del todo bien. Desde aquella distancia tardó un momento en darse cuenta de los golpes sobre su rostro. Se quedó de pie, cuidándose de no llamar la atención. No quería compartir ningún espacio con la mujer con que Azul la había engañado. Era cierto que una vez que se había asegurado de que Natalie estaba a salvo, el pensamiento de que Grace estuviese en el fuerte se había cruzado por su cabeza.

Si era sincera con ella misma, habían sido varias las veces que se había preguntado por ella. Si estaría cerca de Lena. Si algo seguía pasando entre ellas. La chica estaba allí, de pie. A pocos metros. Intentó aguzar el oído pero a esa distancia, era imposible entender con claridad las palabras que Lena estaba soltando. La vio girarse, hacia la doctora. La vio estirar su mano y llegar a su rostro, levantándolo hacia ella. Hablarle. Mirarla. La reportera no se daba cuenta, pero estaba conteniéndose de respirar. No movía un solo músculo. No podía dejar de mirar. Vio el brazo de Lena bajando al costado de Grace, apretando su hombro, agarrándola. Las vio caminar hacia el fondo del corredor. Vio a la chica perder el paso y a Lena, en menos de un instante, levantándola en sus brazos. La mano de Grace rodeando el cuello de Azul. Las dos desapareciendo de su vista, tras la puerta de la clínica.

Se quedó de pie allí, estática, hasta que sus pulmones la obligaron a tomar aire. Se giró, metiéndose a la recámara de la General.

Había sido su decisión. No perdonarla. Lena había llegado demasiado lejos y Piper no había podido perdonarla esta vez. Sabía que era lo correcto. Sabía que era lo necesario. No era justo. No después de cuanto había puesto en aquella relación. No después de todo lo que le había dado. Lena no podía arrasar con todo y esperar que la perdonase. Esperar que la dejase dormir en su cama otra vez, que hiciese de cuenta que nada había pasado. Que hiciese de cuenta que no la había lastimado como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Y eso, en su vida, era decir bastante.

Sus piernas la llevaron hacia la cama. Se dejó caer, de costado. La bendita almohada tenía su olor.

Piper nunca estaba segura de nada cuando se trataba de ella misma. No podía evitarlo. Eran pocas las veces en que su autoestima no estaba en lo más bajo. Le había costado años confiar en Azul, sentirse deseada. Sentir que alguien realmente podía quererla por lo que era. Que lo merecía.

Y entonces, la había encontrado en otra cama.

Y aunque toda su parte racional entendía que Lena estaba hundida, que las drogas le habían terminado ganando una vez más. Que aquella estúpida mujer había terminado en la cama de otra creyendo que era la suya, creyendo que era a ella a quien tocaba, su parte emocional nunca la dejaba tranquila. Se torturaba. No frenaba. Quizás Lena la había engañado durante meses. O desde el principio. Quizás era todo una mentira, y Azul solo había estado con ella por pena. Por lástima. O quizás, quizás la tendría que haber perdonado. Quizás la estaba empujando a los brazos de otra. La estaba perdiendo. Lena podía tener a quien quisiera. Siempre había sido así.

Se apretó contra la almohada, acurrucándose contra las mantas. Lo que menos quería es que alguien la escuchase llorar. Lo odiaba. Todo. El saber hasta qué punto seguía enamorada de Lena. No iba a poder quitársela de dentro, nunca. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase. No había nadie más. No lo había habido nunca antes, y estaba segura, no iba a volver a querer a nadie de aquella forma. Lena era el amor de su vida, y eso era algo que Piper, no podía perdonarle.

 

La General de los Minutemen se movía por los estantes de la clínica del Fuerte, rebuscando.

_“-¿Aquí?-“_

_“-Lena, estoy bien…-“_

_“-¿Aquí, sí o no?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

La chica estaba recostada sobre una de las camas. La palidez en su rostro era más que visible y el golpe sobre su ceja necesitaba atención. Lena se acercó a ella trayendo consigo todo lo que había podido encontrar.

_“-No parece que necesites puntos… pero podemos cerrarlo con uno de estos…-“_

Azul levantó la gasa, limpiando la herida con cuidado. La chica intentaba mantener sus ojos hacia abajo, pero cada poco, se le desviaban hacia la boca de Lena. Hacia sus manos. Su cuello.

_“-Sí… eso va a servir. No es nada.-“_

_“-Es bastante más que nada, Grace. ¿Vas a responderme? ¿Fue él quien te hizo esto?-“_

La doctora tragó, intentando encontrar una salida a aquella conversación pero estaba claro que Lena no iba a dejarlo pasar. Si en algo conocía a aquella mujer, era en que cuando ponía su atención sobre un asunto, no descansaba hasta darlo por resuelto.

_“-Mi hermano tiene mal carácter. Como mi padre. Nunca fueron buenos manejando sus emociones.-“_

_“-Esto no es mal carácter, Grace. Esto es abusar de ti.-“_

_“-Es mi hermano…-“_

_“-Eso solo lo hace peor.-“_

La chica cerró sus ojos en cuanto Lena apretó un poco más la gasa contra su herida.

_“-Lo siento. Es solo un poco…-“_

_“-Está bien. Irónicamente, nunca fui buena paciente.-“_

Azul le sonrió, mirándola por un momento. Bajó hasta el costado de su pierna, donde el resto de las vendas esperaban.

_“-Con esto tiene que bastar. Es mejor que descanses por unas horas. Voy a enviar a alguien para que esté contigo hasta que el mareo pase.-“_

_“-¿A dónde vas?-“_

Lena bajó la mirada, hacia la mano de Grace, que acababa de apoyarse sobre su pierna.

_“-Voy a hablar con tu hermano.-“_

_“-No es buena idea.-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

La joven miliciana tardó un momento en encontrar las palabras para seguir.

_“-Está enojado conmigo… por lo que sucedió entre tú y yo… Desde que eso pasó… los rumores. Nadie me mira igual. Era cuestión de tiempo que llegase a sus oídos.-“_

_“-Es tu vida. Si alguien te causa algún problema dentro de este fuerte, dentro de esta milicia, vienes y me lo dices. Soy yo la que va a lidiar con esto. Tu vida personal no tiene por qué estar en boca de nadie. Y si tu hermano tiene algún problema con eso, puede hablarlo conmigo.-“_

_“-Quiere que deje la milicia. Quiere que me vaya con él.-“_

_“-¿A dónde?-“_

_“-No lo sé. Probablemente a nuestra vieja casa. No sé qué es lo que tiene planeado.-“_

_“-¿Quieres dejar la milicia? ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres?-“_

Grace apenas podía sostenerle la mirada. Negó con la cabeza, aguantándose el miedo que se le metía en el estómago. No podía evitarlo. Había estado una vida entera obedeciendo y pensar en rebelarse, incluso después de tanto tiempo, la aterraba.

_“-No, Lena. Quiero quedarme aquí, este es mi lugar.-“_

_“-Entonces te quedas. Voy a hablar con él.-“_

Azul se levantó, dejándole una sonrisa a la chica. Estaba ya casi fuera de la habitación cuando le escuchó la voz otra vez.

_“-No le hagas daño, Lena. Solo tiene mal carácter.-“_

_“-Descansa, Grace. Voy a enviar a alguien que se quede contigo.-“_

La miliciana la vio desaparecer tras la puerta. Lena, una vez más, rescatándola. Dándole, en un instante, lo que nunca nadie había podido darle en una vida. No tenía idea cómo iba a hacer para sacársela de dentro. Iba a empezar intentando esconderlo. Iba a empezar moviéndose de su camino. Le amaba la sonrisa, pero sabía de sobra de quién era. Y no era de ella. Por mucho que lo desease, no era de ella y nunca iba a serlo.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Blue's Blues

Lena acercó una vieja silla hasta la puerta de la celda, acomodándose en ella. William la observaba, sentado sobre la dura tabla que hacía las veces de cama.

_“-William Shepard.-“_

_“-Señora.-“_

_“-Llevas ¿Qué? Más de dos años con nosotros.-“_

_“-Prácticamente desde que usted está al mando, General.-“_

La mujer del refugio asintió, inclinándose hacia delante, juntando sus manos.

_“-¿Quieres contarme por qué le diste una paliza a tu hermana y estabas intentando sacarla de aquí en contra de su voluntad?-“_

El muchacho se contuvo. El color en su cara iba subiendo, de a poco. A pesar de la poca luz allí abajo, la General podía notarlo.

_“-Es un asunto de familia.-“_

_“-No cuando pasa en mi fuerte y son mis milicianos los que están involucrados.-“_

_“-Grace no va a seguir siendo parte de esta milicia.-“_

_“-En eso, te equivocas. Grace se queda. Aún tengo que decidir qué es lo que va a pasar contigo, pero ella se queda.-“_

El chico se levantó de golpe, arrimándose hasta la puerta de la celda, tomándose con rabia de los barrotes. Lena no se inmutó. Se reclinó lentamente, sobre el respaldo, observándolo.

_“-Puedes follarte a cualquier otra. La que quieras. Deja a mi hermana en paz. Ella no es así. No era así. Mi padre no la educó para eso.-“_

_“-¿Y para qué la educó tu padre?-“_

_“-Voy a sacarla de este agujero. Voy a conseguir alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de ella. A pesar de que la convertiste en una zorra, todavía puede tener una familia. Tener una vida decente. Estás quitándole eso.-“_

Lena asintió, abriendo aún más su ojo, mirando al muchacho con atención.

_“-No tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mi vida privada. Ni tu hermana te las debe, tampoco. Así que, las conjeturas que quieras sacar sobre eso, son tu problema. Grace se queda. Tiene la vida que quiere. No es tu propiedad. ¿Lo entiendes?-“_

_“-Es mi responsabilidad. Es mi familia.-“_

_“-Es suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones. Y tiene todo mi respaldo. Quiere quedarse, se queda. Vuelves a tocarla, y no vas a poder sostener un arma nunca más en tu vida, lo prometo.-“_

William sacudió los barrotes una vez más, con violencia. Lena se alejaba hacia la salida.

_“-¿Ese es el puto honor en tu milicia, General? Te las follas y si alguien se interpone ¿Una buena paliza y al calabozo? ¡Pase dos años dejándome la piel allí fuera mientras jodías con mi hermana! ¡Toda la puta milicia no para de refregármelo!-“_

La General se frenó, respirando. Se giró, mirando hacia el muchacho que no le quitaba un ojo de encima.

_“-No se merece lo que estás haciéndole, ni se merece que ningún idiota opine sobre lo que no es asunto suyo. En eso estamos de acuerdo. Probablemente no pueda cambiar lo último, pero puedo mantenerte alejado de ella. Y voy a hacerlo. Estás jodido, créeme. Y hasta qué punto lo estás, depende enteramente de ti.-“_

Lena se alejó sin más palabras, a paso lento. Tenía mucho de que ocuparse y aquello le estaba tomando demasiado. Pero era necesario. Se sentía culpable. Grace compartía parte de la culpa por lo que habían hecho en aquella noche, era cierto, pero no dejaba de sentir que la mayor parte del error, había estado de su lado. La chica no tenía mal corazón y Lena lo sabía. Y no parecía haberlo tenido fácil, eso iba quedándole bien claro.

Se tomó la pierna en cuanto dobló el angosto corredor, asegurándose de que nadie la veía. La estaba matando. La estaba enloqueciendo. 

 

Piper encendió la vieja radio sobre el escritorio de Lena. La habitación estaba solo iluminada por el fuego de la estufa, que la reportera había avivado con ganas. Un vaso de whisky descansaba en su mano. Lo apoyó durante un momento sobre el mueble, revolviendo un poco entre los papeles de la General, abriendo cajones aquí y allá.

Tenía calor.

Su ropa dormía sobre la cama. Lo único que llevaba puesto, era una de las viejas camisas de la General. La había elegido para dormir pero se había rendido después de la primera hora. No podía lograr conciliar el sueño. Al principio, había pensado que un trago podía ayudar en el asunto. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba y Piper no era buena con el alcohol. No. Definitivamente no lo era. La chica no estaba acostumbrada a beber. No era lo suyo. El único vicio que se permitía de tanto en tanto, era el tabaco, cuando lo encontraba. Y últimamente ni siquiera eso. A Lena nunca le había gustado ese hábito y había terminado dejándolo.

Soltó una carcajada.

Había dejado de fumar, por Azul. Porque a la mujer del refugio nunca le había hecho mucha gracia. La misma que no tenía problema en beberse la barra entera de Vadim si tenía una mala semana. La misma que había caído en una aguja una y otra vez. Pero dios nos librase del tabaco.

Lena tenía que tener algo por allí. Se moría por un cigarro.

Caminó, con algo de trabajo, hasta el último mueble que le quedaba por revisar. Era una costumbre que no podía quitarse, la de hurgar por donde no debía. Sabía que estaba mal y lo cierto era, que nunca lo hacía buscando algo en concreto. Simplemente le gustaba rebuscar. Le gustaba encontrar. Y aquella, seguía siendo la habitación de Azul. Pocas cosas podían haber en aquellos cajones que ya no hubiese visto antes.

Dio un trago más a su vaso. No recordaba la última vez que había estado en aquel estado, y contra toda probabilidad, aquella parecía una borrachera alegre. Hubiese jurado que iba a terminar llorando por los rincones, acurrucada en una esquina, bebiendo de la botella. O la clásica borrachera agresiva, dando un espectáculo para todo el fuerte. No. Ninguna de esas había ocurrido. Allí estaba, sonriendo, revolviendo los cajones de la bendita mujer que acababa de romperle el corazón, por segunda vez.

Una vieja caja llamó su atención. Estaba cuidadosamente cerrada con cinta adhesiva. Una nota pegada sobre la tapa, con la inconfundible letra de la General.

_Travis. Diamond City._

No esperó. A esas alturas, ya no engañaba a nadie, y menos, a ella misma. Iba a terminar abriéndolo así que, mejor no alargar el momento. Tuvo que volver al escritorio, buscar la navaja de Azul. Sabía dónde aquella mujer guardaba cada pequeña cosa. Era increíblemente ordenada. Había sido una sorpresa encontrar sus habitaciones en aquel estado. No es que fuesen un desastre ni mucho menos, pero para el orden en el que la General solía vivir, había sido más que una sorpresa.

Al fin, logró atravesar las capas de cinta adhesiva sin cortarse ni una sola vez, contra todo pronóstico. Pasó sus dedos por el contenido de la caja, perfectamente acomodado. Dos hileras de holocintas, marcadas con cinta de papel en el lomo y otra vez, la letra de Azul. Nombres. Nombres y lo que parecían ser títulos. La reportera estaba bebida, era cierto. Pero no le costó entender que aquello, tenía que ser música. Que otro tipo de holocintas iba a enviar a Travis.

Soltó la navaja, tomando la caja entre sus dos manos y levantándose, ansiosa. No había donde escucharlo allí y no pensaba meterse en la armería en aquellos estados y a esas horas a pasar papelones, no. ¿Cómo no lo había llevado ya a la ciudad? No quedaba un alma en toda la Commonwealth que no supiese de memoria cada canción que sonaba en la radio de Travis.

Apoyó la caja sobre la mesa, con pesadez. Se moría por escuchar aquellas cintas. Paseó su dedo una vez más, deteniéndose por el camino. Tomó una entre sus dedos. Aquel, era un título que encajaba con el momento.

Piper dio un trago más. Se levantó, metiendo la holocinta en el único bolsillo de su camisa. Quizás, quizás se había apurado al afirmar que esta, no iba a ser una borrachera melancólica. Podía sentirlo trepándole por el pecho.

Lo que más detestaba de todo aquello, era lo increíblemente lejos que estaba de odiarla.

Seguía pensándola. Había estado a punto de estallar. Verla otra vez, junto a Grace. Apenas podía pensar el nombre de la miliciana sin sentir la furia subiéndole desde el estómago. Sin recordarlo todo. Sin imaginarlo. Si algo no le faltaba a la reportera, era imaginación, y desde que todo había sucedido, vaya si la había usado. Sí. Una y otra vez, torturándose con aquello. Viéndolas. Escuchándolas en su cabeza.

Caminó la habitación, buscando sus botas. Tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama para terminar de calzárselas. Había sido demasiado whisky. Probablemente hubiese sido una buena idea encontrar sus pantalones antes. Piper suspiró. Estaba demasiado cerca de convertir aquella borrachera en, probablemente, la más melancólica de su vida, y no quería. No. Había tenido suficiente. Prefería hacer el ridículo delante de cual fuese el recluta de guardia en el corredor, que pasar un segundo más allí, conteniendo las lágrimas. Tiró con fuerza de la manta sobre la cama. Se enroscó en ella, con trabajo, cubriéndose entera. No se le hizo fácil, meter la caja con las demás cintas dentro de su improvisado abrigo. Y menos sencillo fue aún, ingeniárselas para poder llevarse consigo, la ya casi vacía botella.

 

Lena tardó un momento en encender la luz de la débil lámpara a su costado. Alguien acababa de abrir su puerta de par en par. Intentó acostumbrar su ojo a la luz. Se sentó sobre la cama, tomando su parche de la mesa de noche, intentando aún fijar la mirada.

_“-General…-“_

Azul se puso de pie, terminando de ajustar la tela por detrás de su cabeza.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

La chica estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por lo que parecía ser una de las mantas de su cama. La vio apoyar la botella que llevaba en su mano sobre la única mesa en la habitación. Acercarse. Descubrirse el cabello.

_“-Esta habitación es horrible, Lena… ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?-“_

Azul no contestó. Se quedó mirándola. La reportera estaba bebida. Muy bebida. Lena estaba segura de que nunca la había visto en aquel estado. La vio dar un incómodo golpe a la puerta a sus espaldas, cerrándola con poco cuidado.

_“-Piper… ¿Qué haces aquí?-“_

_“-Oh, Lena… descubrí otra más de tus infinitas mentiras…-“_

La General no contestó. Vio a la chica moviéndose, intentando liberarse de su abrigo. La vio lograrlo. La manta caer al suelo... y sus piernas. Piper no llevaba más que una de sus viejas camisas, y sus típicas botas. Era gracioso verla así. Y tremendamente sugestivo.

_“-¿Piper cruzaste todo el fuerte así?-“_

_“-Que perceptiva, Lena…-“_

A la reportera le había costado terminar de formar aquella palabra. Se sostenía, algo tambaleante, una caja entre sus manos.

_“-Dame tu Pip-boy-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

Piper levantó la caja, haciendo un gesto hacia Azul.

_“-Tus mentiras. Aquí. ¿Es música, verdad? Tienes música que nunca antes escuché.-“_

_“-Sí… algo… se me olvidó. Estaba preparándolo para Travis.-“_

_“-Dame tu Pip-boy.-“_

_“-Sobre la mesa.-“_

Lena señaló a sus espaldas. Al otro lado de la cama, sobre la mesa de noche, descansaba su pip-boy. Piper levantó una ceja hacia la General, aceptando el reto. Caminó, con demasiado cuidado, hacia donde Azul seguía de pie. Empujó la caja que llevaba en sus manos sobre el pecho de Lena, que subió sus brazos, tomándola y moviéndose un poco, dejando espacio para que la chica pudiese llegar a la mesa.

Piper no rodeó la cama. Solo se inclinó sobre ella, subiendo una de sus rodillas, estirándose hacia el pip-boy. Lena tuvo que correr la vista en cuanto la tela de su camisa comenzó a subir por sus piernas.

La reportera volvió a ella, con una sonrisa y el pip-boy en sus manos.

_“-¿Cuánto bebiste?-“_

_“-Dame tu brazo.-“_

Lena suspiró, estirando su brazo. La chica perdió varios segundos intentando colocar el pip-boy. Al fin, lo logró, sonriendo para sí. Azul no se había perdido un solo instante.

La vio dar varios pasos hacia atrás, llegando a la botella sobre la mesa, tomándola con una de sus manos, dando un trago largo. La forma en que sus labios brillaban, empapados de alcohol.

_“-Piper… creo que tomaste suficiente.-“_

_“-Azul… cállate. Cállate de una vez.-“_

Lena hizo caso. Piper ya no la llamaba así. No a menos que se le escapase.

Extrañaba aquel nombre. Lo extrañaba con locura.

La reportera metió su mano libre en el bolsillo de la camisa, sacando una holocinta, balanceándola entre sus dos dedos, apuntando con ella hacia la General.

_“-Quiero escuchar esta. Creo que va a sentarte perfecto.-“_

Lena dejó la caja a sus espaldas, sobre su cama, estirándose para alcanzar la holocinta que la chica le ofrecía. Piper se hizo hacia atrás justo antes de que llegase a tomarla. Azul le clavó la mirada. La reportera le sonreía. Dio un paso hacia delante, intentando tomar la cinta por segunda vez. Piper no se movió.

Lena no había visto de qué canción se trataba, pero no le hizo falta más que un instante para adivinarlo, en cuanto empezó a sonar.

_...Your cheatin' heart_  
_Will make you weep_  
_You'll cry and cry_  
_And try to sleep_...

Piper estaba en silencio, la botella colgando a su costado. Su mirada cargada que no se despegaba de Azul. La música llenaba toda la habitación.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Shh, Azul… nunca había escuchado antes esta. Te sienta bien ¿No crees?-“_

_...when tears come down_  
_Like fallin' rain_  
_You'll toss around_  
_And call my name..._

_“-Sí.-“_

La reportera la observó con más intensidad aún. Lena le había contestado con solo una palabra, pero había mucho más en su mirada. Mucho más, que como siempre, se callaba.

Piper apuró la botella. Lena dio un paso hacia delante, quitándosela, intentando ser suave. La reportera sintió el alcohol bajarle por su mentón. Levantó su mano, intentando limpiarse. Azul no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Le había quitado la botella de las manos y no se había resistido. Estaba ya casi vacía.

_…you're gonna walk the floor_  
_The very way I do_  
_Your cheatin' heart_  
_Is gonna tell on you_...

La General se quedó en su boca. En la forma en que Piper iba corriendo sus dedos, hacia el costado, intentando secar el whisky que había derramado. En sus labios. En todos los besos que le venían faltando. En cuanto la deseaba. Desde el primer día. No había nadie más. No existía lugar para nadie más dentro de sí, que para la reportera. Pero ya no podía probárselo. Ya no iba a poder hacérselo entender.

_“-¿Quieres besarme, Azul? ¿Quieres meterme en tu cama?-“_

Lena no soltó una palabra. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en no bajar hasta su boca. En no caer sobre ella con toda la desesperación del mundo. Sintió la mano de la reportera sobre su pecho, empujándola hacia atrás. Retrocedió, hasta tocar la cama con sus piernas. Y un poco más, hasta acabar sentada sobre el colchón. Piper la miraba desde arriba, con media sonrisa plantada sobre su rostro.

_“-No mereces tenerme en tu cama.-“_

Azul sabía que tenía que sentirse mal por aquello, pero lo único que podía entender, era el calor que estaba subiéndole por todo el cuerpo. Piper dio un paso hacia atrás, otra vez. Volvió a tomar la botella de entre los dedos de Azul, tirando despacio. Lena se resistió. Solo un poco. Después de todo, no quedaba más que un trago.

_“-¿Sabes que quiero?-“_

La General dejó caer su cabeza un poco hacia el costado, intentando que no se le notase demasiado cada viaje que hacía por el largo de sus piernas.

_“-¿Qué quieres, Piper?-“_

_“-Bailar. Pon música.-“_

Azul asintió, buscando en la caja a su costado, cambiando la cinta que ya había dejado de sonar. Un blues cargado salió desde el pip-boy y Lena subió la mirada, sonriendo.

_“-¿Esto quieres que baile?-“_

La General asintió. Era divertido verla así. Era increíblemente hermosa. Y sonreía, Piper le sonreía y aunque Lena sabía de sobra que no se lo merecía, que aquello, era solo un desliz del alcohol, sabía también que quizás, iba a ser la última vez que la reportera iba a regalarle su sonrisa.

Una canción. Una canción no podía lastimar a nadie.

Piper volvió a llevarse la botella a la boca, terminando lo que quedaba. Algo de alcohol volvió a correr por su cuello. La reportera se giró, caminando hacia la mesa, dejando la botella. Sus caderas. Azul no podía dejar de mirarla. Le escuchó la risa.

_“-Es una buena canción… -“_

_“-Sí lo es.-“_

No tenía idea como aún se las ingeniaba para contestar con coherencia. Piper se abrazaba, sus dos manos apareciendo por su cintura, su cuerpo moviéndose. Lento. El blues era lento y la reportera lo hacía perfecto. Lena no podía entender como la chica lograba moverse así, no con todo el alcohol que llevaba encima, pero cada movimiento, le nacía desde todo el cuerpo, con total naturalidad.

La reportera se giró, riendo otra vez.

_“-Deberías ver tu cara, Azul.-“_

Lena se sonrió, bajando por un segundo la vista. Asintiendo. Volvió a sus piernas un instante después. Era demasiado como para perdérselo.

La canción se iba apagando. A la General le había parecido segundos. Piper se acercó un poco más a ella.

_“-Otra.-“_

_“-Otra…-“_

_“-Sí, quiero otra ¿Tienes algo bueno para mí?-“_

_“-Sí. Pero la bailas conmigo.-“_

La reportera asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa. Lena se levantó, metiendo la holocinta en su pip-boy.

_…Baby won't you please come home…_

Piper sintió el brazo de Lena rodeándola por la cintura en cuanto la canción comenzó a sonar.

_“-Lena…-“_

_“-Un trato es un trato, reportera…-“_

_…I have tried in vain_ _  
Never no more to call your name…_

La reportera se dejó llevar, sin bajar la mirada. Lena le sonreía. La apretaba contra ella y le sonreía y en aquel instante, para Piper, no existía nada más en el mundo que su cuerpo. Que sus brazos, sosteniéndola. Su mirada, clavada en ella, metiéndosele dentro. Su boca. Sus labios pidiéndole todo desde el más contenido silencio.

_…When you left you broke my heart_ _  
Because I never thought we'd part…_

_“-No fui yo quien se fue… Azul…-“_

Piper contestaba a la melodía que las iba envolviendo. Lena no dejaba de sonreírle, haciéndola girar con lentitud en mitad de la habitación. Subiendo una de sus manos, enredando sus dedos sobre todo el largo de su cabello hasta caer en su hombro, en su espalda. Bajar por su costado. A su cintura una vez más.

_…Every hour in the day_  
_You will hear me say_  
_Baby come home…_

Piper sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse. Sintió sus dedos subiendo otra vez, atrapando las lágrimas que comenzaban a caerle. Sus dos manos, a los costados de su rostro. Y su mirada. Iba a besarla. Lena iba a besarla y la chica sabía de sobra que no había nada que pudiese hacer por evitarlo. Porque lo quería. Lo odiaba, pero no había nada que quisiese más en el mundo en aquel momento, que terminar en su cama.

Al fin, le sintió los labios. No tenía idea cuando sus ojos se habían cerrado, esperándola. El beso se le desparramó con violencia por todo el cuerpo en el instante en que Lena la alcanzó. Tuvo que apretarse a la mujer, con fuerza, para no perder el equilibrio. Sintió sus brazos bajando a sus caderas. Sus manos, seguras, conocidas. Muertas de sed. Las sentía, sentía las ansias de la mujer. En su aliento. En la forma en que la besaba. En las ganas que se le salían de todo el cuerpo.

Piper se trepó a ella, abrazándola con sus piernas desnudas, aferrándose a sus caderas. Azul se giró, sin soltarle la boca ni por un solo segundo, bajándola sobre la cama, enterrándose en aquel beso que ya no podía robarle más aire, porque no le quedaba. Sintió sus dedos, raspando el corto de su cabello. Anudándose en su nuca. El sabor de sus labios después del whisky y las lágrimas. Lo perfecto que encajaba su cuerpo bajo ella. Todo el amor que la chica le soltaba allí mismo y justo detrás, el dolor. El inmenso dolor que le había causado y que aún seguía allí. Latiendo. Sangrando.

Lena separó el beso. Piper abrió sus ojos.

_“-Lo siento, Piper…-“_

_“-¿Ya no me quieres, Azul?-“_

La mujer del refugio tuvo que poner todo de sí para no quebrarse con aquella pregunta. La forma en que Piper lo había soltado. Su mirada. Toda la tristeza que llevaba en la mirada era su culpa.

_“-Más que a nada en el mundo.-“_

_“-¿Por qué frenas?-“_

_“-Porque no me perdonaste. Porque es el alcohol el que te trajo hasta aquí. Porque mañana no vas a estar contenta con esto.-“_

Lena bajaba sobre su cuerpo, sin terminar de caer a un costado, abrazándola, llegándole con la punta de la nariz. Intentando estar todo lo cerca de la reportera que era posible.

_“-No eres la única que tiene permitido cometer errores. Estoy cansada de ser siempre la que no se equivoca, Lena…-“_

_“-Lo siento.-“_

_“-¿La quieres al menos?-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

Piper se giró. Su mano subió hasta la mejilla de Azul. Hasta su cicatriz. La mano de Lena, se le plantó en la cintura.

_“-Te vi con ella hoy. Vi como la mirabas. Vi como la sacaste de allí…-“_

El tono de la reportera estaba casi adormilado, cargado de demasiado whisky y demasiada tristeza.

_“-Piper, no. No hay nada entre ella y yo. Nunca lo hubo. Fue un error y eso fue todo lo que pasó. Fue todo lo que pasó. Hoy, su hermano…-“_

_“-No quiero perderte… Pero no puedo perdonártelo, Azul… no puedo…-“_

Lena la sintió quebrarse sobre su pecho. La abrazó, con desesperación. La apretó contra ella, bajando a sus labios, besándole la frente, quedándose allí. Murmurándole. Murmurándole cada palabra que alguna vez le había quitado el dolor de encima.

_“-No, no. Piper… no. Nunca vas a perderme. Nunca, cariño…-“_

El llanto de la chica seguía retumbando sobre su pecho.

_“-No importa si no puedes perdonarme nunca más en tu vida. Pipes… no vas a perderme. No voy a irme nunca de ti.-“_

Lena la sintió acurrucándose aún más sobre su pecho. No la soltó, escondiéndola en su cuerpo.

La quebraba por dentro. Todo el dolor que le había causado, la quebraba por dentro. Y no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [La canción que cantaba Piper en mi cabeza.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9sq3ME0JHQ)


	19. Desde donde sé.

Lena sintió todo su cuerpo contra ella, todo su calor, incluso antes de abrir su ojo. La reportera dormía sobre su pecho, su pierna desnuda encima de las suyas, medio cuerpo trepado a su costado. Apenas movió la cabeza, espiando hacia abajo. Sus pecas. Su respiración, algo trabajosa. La chica no iba a despertar en buen estado. Se había pasado por completo con la bebida y Azul estaba segura que la resaca iba a ser una de las buenas. Piper se quejó un poco, en cuanto Lena intentó acomodarse.

_“-¿Qué hora es…?-“_

La reportera no parecía terminar de despertar aún. Seguía sobre Lena, casi desnuda, sin moverse. La mujer del refugio no soltó palabra. La conocía de sobra para saber que todavía le faltaba un momento para reaccionar.

Piper se escuchó la voz. Rasposa. Agotada. Fue tomando consciencia del lugar en el que estaba y de la poca ropa que llevaba encima. Levantó la mirada, casi de golpe. Lena le sonreía, desde arriba. Quiso tirarse hacia atrás, moviéndose a un costado de la cama, pero en un instante, estaba en el aire. El brazo de Azul la atrapó antes de que cayese al suelo, volviéndola contra su cuerpo.

La General se acomodó, de costado, dejando lugar a la reportera, que había atrapado la manta entre sus manos, levantándola todo lo que había podido, casi hasta su cuello.

Azul se giró un poco, metiendo su mano bajo la cama. Rebuscando. Una botella de agua apareció entre sus dedos. La apoyó en medio de las dos, sin dejar de sonreír hacia la chica.

_“-¿Quieres?-“_

_“-Dame un momento.-“_

Piper no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Estaba intentando unir todos los fragmentos de la noche anterior, que iban cayendo poco a poco en su cabeza.

_“-No sucedió, Pipes. Solo dormimos.-“_

La reportera asintió, estirando su mano hacia la botella. Destapándola. Dando un trago largo. Se había movido demasiado rápido y podía sentir como sus sienes latían, como el mareo subía.

_“-Creo que todavía necesitas algunas horas más de sueño.-“_

_“-Es mejor que vuelva-“_

_“-Puedes quedarte. Yo tengo que levantarme de todas formas.-“_

Lena apenas tardó en bajar de la cama. Piper intentó no reírse. Azul dormía con unos viejos pantalones ajustados y una camisa que podía tener, por lo menos, tres siglos.

_“-Al menos yo estoy vestida. Se de alguien que cruzó todo el fuerte casi desnuda.-“_

Piper intentó hacer memoria, a la vez que su mirada recorría la habitación, buscando por sus cosas. Miró hacia Azul una vez más. La mujer del refugio señalaba hacia un costado con su brazo, hacia la puerta. Se había quitado la ridícula camisa y la reportera tardó un momento en abandonar su espalda, para seguir la dirección que su brazo le marcaba. Una manta, hecha un desastroso bollo en un rincón. La chica recordó. Había llegado a su habitación vistiendo una de sus camisas, envuelta en aquella manta. El color le subió a la cara con violencia. Había bailado también. Sí. Le había bailado casi desnuda y completamente ebria.

_“-Dios…-“_

La General se giró, una jarra de agua en una de sus manos, en la otra, una vieja palangana de cobre. La apoyó sobre la mesa, llenándola. Metió sus dos manos dentro, mojándose la cara varias veces, pasando sus dedos mojados por su cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás.

_“-No te preocupes, Piper. Fue un baile más que decente, incluso me sorprendió que pudieses tener tanto equilibrio con todo el alcohol que llevabas encima.-“_

Piper se enterró sobre la almohada, soltando palabras inentendibles. Azul estiró su mano, buscando la toalla colgada sobre la silla. Se secó, despacio, mirando hacia la reportera. Volvió hacia el fondo de la habitación, riendo, abriendo el viejo armario que apenas se sostenía en pie. Tomó la única camisa que colgaba allí, calzándosela y girándose hacia la cama otra vez. Piper había salido de dentro de la almohada. Estaba boca arriba, una mano pasando sobre su frente, su mirada en el techo. Fija.

_“-Tengo trabajo que hacer y quiero llevar a Nat conmigo.-“_

_“-¿Fuera?-“_

_“-No, nada fuera de los muros. El generador de la antena, está dando problemas.-“_

_“-Lena… anoche.-“_

_“-No me debes ninguna explicación. Duerme un poco más. Hay más agua bajo la cama, en mi bolso.-“_

La General terminaba de vestirse, calzándose sus botas.

_“-Lo siento, no debería…-“_

_“-Piper, no tienes que decir nada. Sé de sobra en donde estamos. Si quieres hablar conmigo más tarde… o antes de dejar el fuerte… Podemos hacerlo. Si no quieres, también está bien.-“_

La reportera se quedó en silencio. La sintió acomodar sus armas, calzarse su abrigo. La vio dejar la habitación, sin decir más. Cerró sus ojos. Quizás unas horas más de sueño.

 

Natalie se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme, tirándola sobre una de las sillas. Era ya casi mediodía y cada horno disponible estaba encendido.

_“-¡Wright! ¡Apura el cuchillo, quieres!-“_

Nat se mordió la boca para no contestar. Volvió a la mesa, donde una pila infinita de vegetales esperaba por ella.

_“-¿Esta vez sí que enojaste a mami, eh?-“_

_“-Cierra la boca, Janet. No quiero escucharlo.-“_

_“-¡Las dos, joder! ¡Las dos pueden cerrar la boca por hoy!-“_

La recluta a un costado de Natalie hundió su cabeza sobre el inmenso trozo de carne frente a ella, metiendo el filo de su cuchillo en la grasa, tirando de ella.

_“-¡Atención!-“_

Natalie levantó la mirada. La General entraba a la cocina y todos los que estaban allí se paraban firmes, nerviosos, observándola. Lena siempre sabía cómo causar ese efecto. Y en aquel momento, se veía bastante mejor que lo que llevaba viéndose en las últimas semanas. Su uniforme estaba limpio y bien acomodado. En su cara no se adivinaba el cansancio absoluto que llevaba semanas arrastrando. Y su actitud. La General parecía realmente estar allí.

_“-Está bien, Margaret. Solo necesito a Natalie. Junta tus cosas. Vamos.-“_

Nat odiaba aquello. El trato diferente, siempre. A cada momento. No pasaba un solo instante sin que tuviese que recordar quien era allí dentro. La hija de la General.

Escuchó a Janet murmurar algo por lo bajo, riendo. La fulminó con la mirada. La chica le guiñó un ojo, divertida. Incluso las pocas amistades que tenía allí dentro, nunca terminaban de tomarla en serio. Sí, había dejado bien en claro que sabía de sobra como manejarse con un arma. Y pocos eran los reclutas que llegaban a su estado físico. Pero no bastaba. Nada jamás iba a ser suficiente. Iba a ser siempre la hija de la General.

Caminó apurada, detrás de Lena, hacia el patio del fuerte, poniéndose el abrigo que acababa de sacarse. Se frenaron las dos frente al cobertizo de chapas de metal en el que la mayor parte de las herramientas se guardaban. Entraron. Lena encendió el único foco que colgaba de un cable en medio del techo.

_“-Deja tu chaqueta aquí. Usa una de esas si tienes frío. Vamos a trabajar fuera.-“_

_“-¿Fuera de los muros?-“_

_“-No. En el patio. A la intemperie, quiero decir.-“_

_“-Ah.-“_

Natalie se quitó la chaqueta, una vez más. La General acababa de colgar su pesado abrigo de uno de los ganchos al costado de la puerta. La joven miliciana le alcanzó su prenda en cuanto Lena estiró su brazo, pidiendo por ella. Espero, pero la mujer se quedó en mangas de camisa, arremangándose y un instante después, rebuscando entre las mesas de trabajo, metiendo en una caja varias herramientas, seleccionándolas con cuidado. Natalie no tomó una de las viejas chaquetas. Si Lena no la necesitaba, ella tampoco.

_“-¿Por qué no dejaste tus armas en la armería ayer, como te pedí?-“_

_“-Las dejé hoy. Lo olvide ayer.-“_

Azul asintió, cerrando la caja y levantándola con una de sus manos, mirando hacia su hija.

_“-¿Sin abrigo?-“_

_“-Estoy bien, gracias.-“_

La General se giró, caminando hacia la puerta, sonriendo, sin dejar que la chica lo viese.

 

Piper volvió a despertar. Esta vez, al menos, no sentía que toda la habitación se movía sobre su cabeza. Se irguió, todavía sosteniendo la manta sobre su pecho. Estaba sola allí. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Lena se había levantado, pero probablemente, a juzgar por la notable mejoría que sentía en su cuerpo, habían pasado algunas horas.

Se sentó sobre la cama, observando a su alrededor.

Estaba claro que Azul había vuelto al cuarto mientras ella dormía. Un calentador y una jarra de lo que, estaba casi segura, era café negro, esperaba por ella sobre la mesa, junto a una más que abundante pila de dulces. Una toalla limpia cerca de la palangana que le había visto usar. No necesitaba acercarse hasta allí para saber que Lena había cambiado el agua también, con seguridad.

Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Estaba descalza. No le costó encontrar sus botas, al pie de la silla enfrentada a la mesa. Y su ropa, cuidadosamente doblada, sobre el asiento. Sí. Lena había estado allí.

Dio un trago a la botella de agua que Azul había dejado al costado de su cama. La mujer del refugio había pensado en todo, al menos eso, se lo podía reconocer.

 

Para cuando Piper se decidió a dejar la habitación, había pasado más de una hora intentando sentirse mínimamente decente. El café había ayudado, algo, pero todavía podía sentir los golpes que la resaca seguía tirándole a cada paso.

El día estaba frío, pero el sol golpeaba en el patio, y llegaba a entrar por las largas ventanas del pasillo. Se asomó por una de las puertas del corredor. Se quedó de pie allí, en cuanto las encontró. Lena y Natalie, las dos, en mangas de camisa, arrodilladas a un costado de un viejo generador que parecía estaban intentando arreglar. O desmantelar. O ambas.

La reportera sonrió.

Por el lenguaje corporal de su hermana, podía adivinar que aún estaba furiosa con Lena.

Así había llegado a ella, cuando se habían conocido. Natalie todavía era una niña y Azul la había maravillado. Recordaba a su pequeña hermana siguiendo a la mujer del refugio, de arriba abajo, sin perderla de vista ni por un instante. Imitándole cada paso. Siempre llevando un par de guantes demasiado grandes para sus manos, o unas gafas mal ajustadas. Siempre cargando pilas de herramientas que apenas podía sostener.

Lena sabía cómo llegar a Nat. Incluso cuando la chica estaba furiosa con ella. Lo lograba. Natalie terminaba haciéndole caso. Terminaba escuchándola.

La reportera se sonrió. No era mala idea, dejar a su hermana allí. Lena aún no estaba completamente repuesta pero no iba a fallarle en esto. Era Natalie. Era suya también, se lo había dicho una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Y además, iba a ser bueno para Azul. Podía verlo, sí. No se estaba equivocando en esto.

 

_“-Usa la llave correcta, Nat, no lo fuerces.-“_

La chica resopló, tirando la herramienta a un costado y volviendo a la caja, tomando otra de las llaves.

_“-Guarda la otra.-“_

Natalie puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo sobre sus pasos, levantando la llave y guardándola.

_“-¿Ya?-“_

_“-Si vamos tirando todo por ahí, cuando lo necesitemos, no vamos a saber dónde buscar.-“_

_“-Ya lo entendí. Que hago ahora.-“_

_“-Quita de aquel lado del panel. Yo voy de este. Es pesada, la chapa. Deja el de arriba para lo último.-“_

Natalie asintió, levantando su herramienta, aflojando las tuercas con rapidez. Cada poco, miraba de reojo hacia Lena. El silencio no duró mucho.

_“-Por qué no usar uno de los generadores a fusión, Lena. Seguramente no estaría estropeándose cada dos por tres…-“_

_“-Porque los núcleos no son infinitos y necesitamos energía renovable, Natalie. El combustible de maíz está funcionando bien. Podemos ir mejorando estas cosas para que se descompongan cada vez menos. Para eso estás aprendiendo.-“_

_“-¿Para hacerme cargo de todos los generadores del fuerte algún día?-“_

Lena suspiró, bajando su herramienta, apoyándola en su pierna. La mujer estaba de cuclillas, frente al generador. Podía sentir su muslo resentido ya de aquella posición.

_“-No, Natalie. No solo de generadores. Para que sepas. Para que aprendas a construir y lo que cuesta, también. Ir por el yermo a los tiros no es lo que hacemos aquí. Estamos intentando algo mucho más grande que eso.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Lo que dije antes, Nat. Construir. Estamos intentando construir lugares seguros. Rutas transitables. Asentamientos con agua potable y comida para todos los que viven allí. No se trata solo de sobrevivir un día más. Se trata de poder construir una vida que valga ser vivida, Natalie.-“_

_“-Y los generadores a base de maíz nos van a ayudar en eso.-“_

_“-Sí. Y tú vas a aprender a arreglarlos. O siempre puedes volver a la cocina a picar mutipapas.-“_

Natalie refunfuñó para sus adentros, no con demasiado énfasis. Levantó su herramienta otra vez, dándose a la tarea que tenía frente a ella. La General intentó morderse la sonrisa. La chica se quejaba pero Azul siempre sabía adivinarle el humor. Y en ese instante, Nat lo estaba disfrutando. Algo que probablemente le molestaba, a lo grande, pero lo estaba disfrutando y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

_“-¿Dormiste con mi hermana anoche?-“_

_“-¡Mierda!-“_

Lena se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Todo el generador había retumbado del golpe.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí, Nat.-“_

_“-¿Sí estas bien o sí, dormí con tu hermana?-“_

_“-¡Estoy bien! No dormí… ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías?-“_

_“-Pasé temprano por tu recámara. Piper no estaba allí. Su ropa, extrañamente, sí. Te vi hoy, rebuscando en los almacenes de la cocina por dulces, metiéndolos en tu abrigo. Eres pésima robando, Lena. Te vi volver a tu recámara. Asumo que para buscar la ropa de mi hermana…-“_

_“-¡No estaba robando!-“_

_“-En fin… Y ahora Piper está allí detrás. Cree que no la veo, pero lleva allí más de diez minutos, mirando hacia aquí, también con cara de idiota. Con su ropa puesta, al menos.-“_

_“-Natalie, termínala…-“_

Lena se fue girando mientras soltaba la frase. La reportera estaba cruzada de brazos, apoyada contra la pared. La vio levantar una de sus manos, con algo de reticencia al principio, terminando el saludo completo después. Azul la imitó, sonriéndole a la distancia, todavía frotándose el golpe en su cabeza.

_“-¿Va a perdonarte? ¿Después de toda la mierda que hiciste?-“_

El cachetazo de realidad hizo que Lena bajase la vista a su hija otra vez. La chica la observaba. Azul esta vez no podía leerla. Había de todo en su mirada.

_“-Natalie tu hermana no me perdonó. Solo nos quedamos hablando anoche.-“_

_“-No te mereces que te perdone.-“_

_“-Basta. No empieces otra vez. Es un tema de adultos. Lo que pasa entre ella y yo no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo, te guste o no.-“_

_“-Tiene que ver conmigo desde el mismo instante en que la lastimaste.-“_

La General suspiró, agachándose, sintiendo el dolor en su pierna, cada vez más insistente.

_“-Pásame la otra llave.-“_

Natalie se acercó hasta la caja, obedeciendo. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Piper ya no estaba allí.

_“-Con cuidado ahora. Agarra de aquel lado. Despacio. Al suelo. Bien.-“_

Lena tomó el trapo que colgaba de su cinturón, limpiándose las manos y arrojándolo hacia Nat después, que no tardó en imitarla.

_“-Ahora trae esa batería aquí.-“_

_“-¿El coso negro?-“_

_“-Sí, Natalie, el coso.-“_

La chica se alejó un par de metros, levantando la batería y llevándola hacia donde Lena le indicaba.

_“-¿Qué es esto?-“_

_“-Es una batería de doce voltios. Es más vieja que yo.-“_

_“-¿Para qué sirve?-“_

_“-Servía para arrancar coches a gasolina. Está casi descargada ahora. Va a servirnos igual.-“_

_“-¿Para qué?-“_

Lena se sonrió. Se sintió otra vez sobre el techo de Publick Occurrences. Natalie girando a su alrededor, haciendo mil preguntas a la vez.

_“-Ahora vas a ver. Toma. Quita la goma de este cable. Las dos puntas.-“_

La General se metió casi dentro del generador, con una llave en su mano.

_“-Mira Nat, aquí.-“_

La chica se acercó, intentando mirar sobre el hombro de Lena. La vio retirar un largo cilindro de metal.

_“-Siempre vas a encontrarlas a un costado del motor. Es una bujía de arranque. Toma.-“_

Natalie extendió la mano, tomándola.

_“-¿Ves la rosca en mitad? ¿La punta que termina brusca? Enrosca una de las puntas del cable allí.-“_

Lena se agachó, sobre la batería.

_“-Dame. Mira. Positivo, este. Negativo, aquí. La parte suelta del cable, la pones en el positivo. Así. Ahora, esto podemos hacerlo porque está casi descargada ¿Sí? Si no, podrías quemarte. Necesitas hacerlo con algo mejor que tus dedos si la batería está cargada ¿Entiendes?-“_

Natalie observaba las manos de la mujer, señalándole cada pequeña cosa que iba sucediendo.

_“-Ahora apoyas la rosca de la bujía en el negativo… si la batería estuviese completa, se pondría al rojo vivo en segundos… el truco… el truco está en ver como la bujía calienta desde esta punta hacia atrás… y si no lo hace… como esta por ejemplo…-“_

Lena hablaba en voz alta, cada poco, tocando la punta de la bujía con su dedo desnudo.

_“-Bien. Es la bujía. Era casi cantado. Trae una, igual que esta, en la caja.-“_

La chica lo hizo, con rapidez. Vio a Lena cambiar el cable hacia la nueva pieza, volver a la batería.

_“-Ves. Calienta. Desde delante hacia atrás. Así tiene que funcionar.-“_

Lena daba pequeños toques sobre el metal. Natalie la imitó, asintiendo.

_“-Ahora ponla en el mismo sitio donde estaba esta. Toma. Anda.-“_

Azul se levantó, quedando a un costado del generador, cada poco, dando alguna indicación. Natalie había olvidado, por un momento, lo furiosa que se sentía con Lena, y se notaba. El sol pegaba en todo el patio. Todavía quedaba bastante trabajo que hacer y Lena había reclamado para sí gran parte de él. No era buena hablando. No era buena explicándose. Necesitaba trabajar sobre eso y lo sabía. Necesitaba aprender a sacar lo que llevaba dentro, eso, había sido gran parte del problema. Estaba intentándolo, aunque no pareciese. Pero mientras tanto, no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada. Tenía mucho por arreglar, con cada uno de los que quería. Iba a intentarlo. Iba a poner todo de sí en intentarlo, de la mejor forma en que sabía hacerlo.

 

 


	20. De tiempos y espacios.

Lena se quedó un momento frente a la puerta de su recámara, acomodándose su abrigo y mirando hacia los costados. Al fin, subió su mano, dando un par de golpes y esperando. La voz de la reportera se escuchó al otro lado. La General abrió la puerta, entrando con algo de resistencia.

_“-No necesitas golpear, Lena. Es tu habitación.-“_

_“-Tú habitación, mientras estás aquí.-“_

Piper levantó la mirada por un momento, dejándole una sonrisa rápida, volviendo enseguida al bolso sobre la cama. Terminando de acomodar lo poco que había llevado hasta el Castillo.

_“-Así que… ¿Sales con la caravana?-“_

_“-Sí. No quiero sobrecargar a Mía más de lo que ya lo hice en el último tiempo.-“_

_“-Te traje esto…-“_

Azul se acercó despacio, estirando un pequeño bolso hacia la reportera.

_“-¿Qué es?-“_

_“-Algo de dinero.-“_

_“-Lena no necesito-“_

_“-Para Yahto. Para Mía. Tómalo. Por favor.-“_

Piper suspiró, tomando el saco que Lena le alcanzaba, metiéndolo en su equipaje.

_“-Ya avisé que vas a ir con ellos… Es una de las nuestras, así que, no creo que haya atrasos. Solo venía a dejar eso y ver que todo estuviese bien antes de… ya sabes. Que te vayas.-“_

La reportera cerró su bolso, tomando aire. Se giró, plantándose frente a la General.

_“-No estoy lista para hablar aún.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Piper, no estaba intentando presionarte.-“_

_“-Lo sé. No estoy lista, pero sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Sobre nosotras, está claro. Y sobre ellos. No sé qué va a suceder, pero tú y yo, siempre vamos a tener de que hablar. Tenemos una familia.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Siempre voy a estar dispuesta a escucharte, donde sea. Sobre lo que sea.-“_

_“-¿Estás segura de que puedes con Natalie?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-Si no estás lo suficientemente bien aún…-“_

_“-Estoy bien. Lo voy a hacer bien.-“_

Piper asintió, subiendo sus manos a su cintura, bajando la mirada por un momento.

_“-¿Qué es eso?-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Esa sujeción en tu pierna ¿Desde cuando llevas el cuchillo allí? Está peor ¿Verdad?-“_

Lena no pensaba mentirle. Suficiente se había hundido ya por aquel camino.

_“-Sí.-“_

La reportera levantó la mirada otra vez.

_“-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cómo…?-“_

_“-No voy a volver a usar. Así tenga que cortarme la pierna.-“_

_“-Azul…-“_

Su nombre otra vez. La General intentó no hacer siquiera una mueca.

_“-Cait dice que Curie quiere seguir intentando. Volver a mirarla. Quizás pueda hacer algo.-“_

_“-¿Cuándo?-“_

_“-Un par de meses. En un par de meses, antes de que empiece lo peor del invierno. Pensaba llevar a Nat a Diamond City antes de navidad.-“_

_“-Es… es algo de tiempo ¿Eh?-“_

_“-Puedo llevarla antes.-“_

_“-No. Creo que lo necesita. Va a hacerle bien un poco de estructura. Del tipo de estructura que nosotros, los simples civiles, no logramos apreciar.-“_

Lena sonrió, casi con tristeza.

_“-Y nosotras necesitamos poner algo de distancia también… Creo… creo que es lo mejor por ahora… Voy a terminar con esto, a despedirme de Nat y reunirme con la caravana, no quiero atrasarlos.-“_

La General asintió. No quería agregar más. Lo que la reportera tenía encima ya era suficiente.

_“-Sí… Está bien. Cuídate, Piper.-“_

_“-Tú también, Lena.-“_

Las dos mujeres se miraron por un momento. Azul fue la primera en bajar la vista, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

_“-Buen viaje, reportera.-“_

Piper asintió, intentando una sonrisa, justo antes de verla desaparecer tras la puerta.

 

La General no se frenó, caminando todo lo largo del corredor, hasta el final. Se metió en la armería, intentando no pensar demasiado. Tenía que terminar de aceptar lo que había hecho. A pesar de la noche de alcohol que Piper había tenido, y de los pocos días que había pasado allí, los problemas no iban a desaparecer por arte de magia. La chica necesitaba tiempo, se lo había dejado claro. Si era que lo necesitaba para perdonarla o para olvidarla, por más que doliese, no era un asunto suyo. Tenía que lidiar con aquello. Darle su espacio. Después de todo el daño que le había hecho, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Fréderick la esperaba en la ciudad. Eso también estaba en la cabeza de Lena. Y más. Se había comunicado por radio con Gob, el día en que Piper le había contado aquella historia. Se había asegurado de que seguía bien. Incluso, había ordenado al necrófago que cubriese los gastos de Sun, a su cuenta. No había podido decirle una palabra a la reportera sobre aquello, pero sabía que la chica, probablemente, iba a terminar enterándose. Como con todo. Siempre lo hacía. Era su trabajo, y lo hacía endemoniadamente bien.

En cuanto se había limpiado, Lena había entendido hasta qué punto había malinterpretado todo. Conocía de sobra a Piper para saber que no estaba con él. No aún, al menos. Primero, conocía sus tiempos. Lo mucho que le costaba acercarse. Lo mucho que le costaba sentirse segura. Segundo, si ese hubiese sido el caso, la reportera no lo habría ocultado. Le hubiese caído con aquello de frente. Hubiese lidiado con lo que tuviese que lidiar. Porque así era ella. Piper no mentía, ni ocultaba la verdad. Al contrario.

Pero la confirmación absoluta de hasta qué punto había dejado que la aguja la gobernase, había sido aquel beso. El beso que habían compartido, rebalsado de whisky y de ansiedad. La forma en que se había quebrado, escondida en su pecho, con todo el dolor liberándose de golpe. Piper nunca había dejado de quererla. La reportera seguía sintiéndolo todo. Se lo había sentido en la piel. En su mirada. En la forma en que la había tocado. Piper estaba infinitamente dolida, pero nunca había dejado de sentirla. No por ahora, al menos.

No era todo lo que quería, pero definitivamente, era mucho más de lo que se merecía. Cait había tenido razón, aquel día. La única oportunidad que tenía con la reportera, era darle espacio. Y estaba poniendo todo de sí para lograrlo.

Cait la saludó con un gesto, en cuanto Lena entró en la armería. La pelirroja estaba de pie junto a la mesa, un gran mapa desplegado frente a ella.

_“-¿La reportera ya se fue?-“_

_“-Iba a despedirse de Natalie y marchaba con una de nuestras caravanas.-“_

_“-La chica se queda, eh…-“_

_“-Sí. Voy a intentar mantenerla lejos de los problemas por una temporada.-“_

_“-Buena suerte con eso… ¿Entonces? ¿Ya sabes que vamos a hacer?-“_

_“-No podemos cortar ninguna de las caravanas justo antes del invierno. Ni podemos reclutar más de momento. No hay chapas.-“_

_“-Lena, necesitamos reducir en algún lado. En un par de semanas más, no vamos a poder pagar a tus milicianos. Yo sé que les va el rollo del honor y esas mierdas, pero créeme… eso no dura mucho cuando las chapas escasean.-“_

_“-Lo sé.-“_

_“-¿Y bien?-“_

_“-Tenemos casi cuatro docenas de milicianos apostados en Diamond City.-“_

_“-Sí ¿y?-“_

_“-Que si los sacamos de allí, podemos mantenernos durante todo el invierno, las mismas rutas, y no desatender ninguno de los asentamientos.-“_

_“-¿Y la ciudad?-“_

_“-La ciudad va a tener que elegir un nuevo alcalde, y volver a confiar en su muy preparado cuerpo de seguridad.-“_

_“-Joder, Lena. Mi familia vive allí. La tuya también…-“_

La General levantó la mirada hacia Cait, asintiendo. Era cierto que los guardias de Diamond City no eran lo mejor de lo mejor, pero habían mantenido durante años los muros, casi sin incidentes. Casi.

_“-Lo sé, Cait. Créeme. Pero nos estamos quedando sin opciones. Lo que queda, es dejar sin protección a otro asentamiento cien veces más vulnerable que Diamond City, o cortar rutas y simplemente dejar que mueran de hambre durante el invierno. No es como si nos quedasen demasiadas alternativas. Si prefieres, puedes pasar el invierno en Sanctuary. Sigues teniendo una casa allí…-“_

_“-Quizás… El invierno va a ser jodidamente frío este año, Lena. Se siente ya.-“_

_“-No nos quedan muchas opciones, Cait. Creo que esta es la más coherente. Después de todo, lo de Diamond City nunca dejó de ser algo temporal. Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo haciéndonos cargo de la ciudad.-“_

La pelirroja asintió, levantando la cabeza del mapa.

_“-¿Quieres ir con Piper?-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Si quieres tomarte unos días, ver a Curie. A tu niña.-“_

_“-No. No ahora.-“_

_“-Estoy bien, Cait.-“_

_“-Sí… prefiero asegurarme de eso. No quiero irme y tener que volver en tres días a encerrar tu trasero otra vez.-“_

_“-Cait…-“_

_“-Me quedo.-“_

_“-Bien.-“_

La pelirroja volvió al mapa, resoplando, enganchando sus dos manos en su cinturón de cuero.

_“-Entonces como piensas hacerlo ¿Vas a volver a la ciudad?-“_

_“-No. Esto se habló más de una vez. Incluso me presionaron en más de una oportunidad. Voy a dejar a Preston a cargo. Puede hacerlo sin problemas.-“_

_“-¿Estás segura que no va a estallarnos en la cara?-“_

_“-No pienso sacar a todos mañana mismo, Cait. Vamos a dejar todo ordenado. Puedes viajar en un par de semanas hacia allá, cuando ya estemos en medio del tema.-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

_“-Ve. Podemos seguir más tarde. Voy a descansar un poco.-“_

Cait asintió, dejando la armería. Lena tardó poco en abandonarse sobre el sofá. No era un buen día para su pierna. Prácticamente, nunca era un buen día para su pierna ya.

Todo el dinero que entraba en la ciudad estadio, allí quedaba. La General nunca había tocado una chapa de aquello para los Minutemen. Habían reparado el muro. Habían financiado el centro de ciencias. Habían intentado mantener toda la plantilla de los guardias de seguridad y la escuela y la capilla del pastor Clemens estaban en mejor forma que nunca antes lo habían estado. Pero mantener allí tantas patrullas estancadas comenzaba a ser un gasto imposible de afrontar para la milicia. Eran hombres que podían usarse en las relativamente nuevas rutas del norte y del sur. O para cubrir los últimos asentamientos que se habían unido a los Minutemen. Era hora de devolver la ciudad a sus dueños y esperar, que esta vez, fueran algo mejor eligiendo alcalde. Quizás podía encontrar alguien decente a quien dar su apoyo. Eso podía ayudar.

Era cuestión de pasar el invierno. Las nuevas rutas no estaban generando todo el dinero que habían previsto. El comercio con Newport era demasiado reciente como para que las ganancias fuesen significativas y habían tenido demasiados reclutas nuevos y demasiados asentamientos uniéndose a los Minutemen. Era bueno, por un lado. Pero había mucho trabajo que hacer por delante antes de que todo aquello fuese autosuficiente. El invierno iba a ser crudo e iban a necesitar achicar todo lo que pudiesen.

Quizás, cuando lo pasasen, podía verse la posibilidad de mantener patrullas cerca de la ciudad. Solo por precaución. De momento, era lo mejor que podían hacer.

 

Albóndiga levantó la cabeza en cuanto sintió los pasos de Natalie acercándose. Se levantó, sacudiéndose. El día era fresco pero el sol aún daba calor suficiente para una buena siesta.

_“-Vamos, chico. Todavía nos queda trabajo…-“_

El perro no tardó en obedecer, siguiéndole los pasos.

_“-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Eh? Probablemente llevas tres días arrasando con todas las provisiones de la milicia ¿Ah?-“_

Natalie bajó su mano hacia el lomo de Albóndiga, sintiéndole los costados. Sí. Era probable que llevase desde que habían llegado al fuerte atiborrándose de comida.

Los dos se metieron en el acotado establo. Eran más brahmanes este año que el año pasado. Iban a necesitar más lugar y estaba segura de que Lena iba a encargarle esa tarea también. Nada de guardias, nada de armas. Ni siquiera prácticas de tiro. No al menos por ahora. Había tenido que poner todo de sí para no estallar. No era como si tuviese mucha opción.

Siempre podía largarse de allí, volver a la ciudad. Piper iba a terminar aceptándolo, su hermana no iba a echarla de su propia casa. Pero si lo hacía, no iba a hacer más que empeorarlo todo. Y a pesar del profundo enojo que sentía con Lena, de alguna forma, por increíble que sonase, no quería dejar la milicia.

Levantó la pala, subiéndola hacia su hombro, caminando hacia el rincón del corral. El patio del fuerte estaba quedando algo acotado para todo lo que tenían allí. Subió la mirada por un momento, justo antes de ponerse a la tarea. Lena se acercaba hacia ella.

_“-¿Te despediste de tu hermana, Nat?-“_

La General caminaba lento, acercándose, una sonrisa algo forzada en su rostro.

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

Natalie apoyó la pala sobre el suelo, sus dos manos agarrando el extremo del mango, un suspiro saliéndosele del pecho.

_“-Estupendamente, Lena. Nada que quiera más que pasar mis mañanas enterrando las botas en mierda de Brahmán.-“_

Lena amplio la sonrisa, asintiendo.

_“-Mejor que te vayas acostumbrando.-“_

_“-¿Vas a tenerme hasta cuando paleando porquería?-“_

_“-Navidad, más o menos.-“_

_“-Qué bien. ¿Algo más?-“_

_“-Sí, Nat. Te quiero. Quiero a tu hermana. A tus hermanos. Y lo siento. Siento haber sido otra vez la idiota que siempre termino siendo.-“_

Natalie abrió sus ojos, intentando descifrar de qué iba todo aquello.

_“-Bien…-“_

_“-Sabes que no soy buena en esto. Lo sabes. Solo quería dejar eso en claro.-“_

_“-La cagaste a lo grande, Lena. Se hace un poco difícil seguir creyéndote.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible por arreglarlo. Pero más allá de eso, tú la cagaste también, Natalie.-“_

La chica puso la mirada en blanco.

_“-Allí vamos otra vez…-“_

_“-Sí. Allí vamos. Eres chica aún y pasaste por cosas que nadie a tu edad debería pasar. Pero es el mundo que te toca. Y yo necesito estar a la altura. Necesito prepararte para él, es mi responsabilidad.-“_

_“-No lo es.-“_

Lena dio un paso delante, con calma.

_“-Sí, sí lo es. Puedes dejar la milicia si es realmente lo que quieres. Puedes elegir algo diferente que hacer con tu vida. Pero no puedes renunciar a mí. Te guste o no te guste, hasta el día en que yo no esté, somos familia. Y tú eres demasiado chica para hacer el tipo de idioteces que vienes haciendo en el último tiempo.-“_

_“-No creo que la edad tenga mucho que ver con la idiotez. ¿Cuántos tienes tú, Lena?-“_

_“-No te pases.-“_

Natalie suspiró, bajando la mirada.

_“-Este es el trato. Unos meses de trabajo. Nada de armas, salvo las prácticas, que van a ser conmigo. Y vuelves a los libros. Conmigo también. Si veo un cambio positivo, te quedas con el uniforme.-“_

_“-¿Eh? ¿Y qué si no quiero seguir en tu estúpida milicia después de todo?-“_

_“-Lo mismo, pero sin premio al final.-“_

_“-Eso no tiene sentido.-“_

_“-Bienvenida al mundo, Nat.-“_

Natalie resopló, mirando hacia un costado, moviendo su cabeza con énfasis.

_“-¿Y las armas también? ¿Me devuelves mi rifle también?-“_

_“-Veremos. Si lo haces lo suficientemente bien… Todo depende de ti.-“_

_“-Bien. Está bien, Lena. Tú ganas. Pero con una condición.-“_

_“-No estás en posición de poner condiciones.-“_

_“-Si no estás durmiendo con Grace. Si estás con ella, quiero saberlo. Si tienes algo con ella, no me importa tu jodida milicia ni nada. Vuelvo con mi hermana y no puedes impedírmelo.-“_

La seriedad se plantó en el rostro de Lena.

_“-Qué dices, Natalie…-“_

_“-Solo dímelo. Solo quiero saberlo.-“_

_“-No. Fue un error y casi me cuesta todo. No es una conversación que tenemos que tener ahora y sé que ya no confías en mí. Voy a poner todo para cambiar eso. Voy a hacer lo imposible por recuperarlos. A todos. Incluso a Piper. No hay nada que quiera más en el mundo que volver a casa.-“_

La chica la observó, por un momento. Asintió, volviendo a tomar la pala entre sus dos manos.

_“-Bien entonces. Mejor que empiece a juntar mierda ¿Verdad? No es como si vaya a juntarse sola, o algo…-“_

La General asintió, casi sonriendo. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Nat, por un segundo, antes de marchar. Era un comienzo. Era un buen comienzo. 

 

 


	21. Saber de ti.

Lena se ajustó el abrigo, subiéndole el cuello, intentando combatir el frío. Cait se acercaba a paso vivo, una sonrisa en su rostro. Se plantaron las dos, una frente a la otra, casi en el centro del patio. La pelirroja soltó un golpe suave sobre el hombro de Lena.

_“-Te ves bien. No del todo. Pero mejor que cuando te dejé…-“_

_“-Gracias, Cait. Supongo. ¿Qué tal el viaje?-“_

_“-Bien. Solo queda una patrulla estacionada en la ciudad.-“_

_“-¿Qué tal el nuevo alcalde?-“_

_“-Un idiota engreído. Sigo creyendo que esto va a darnos por culo en cualquier momento. Sabes de sobra que todos allí dentro son demasiado idiotas para cuidarse por sí mismos.-“_

_“-Sí, lo sé. En cuanto pasemos el invierno voy a arreglarlo. Solo necesitamos terminar de acoplar los nuevos asentamientos a las rutas y que comiencen a sembrar. Sé que es un idiota, pero sus granjas lo valen, Cait.-“_

_“-La reportera no estaba tan feliz sobre tu apoyo hacia él.-“_

_“-Estoy segura que no…-“_

_“-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo vuelves?-“_

_“-En un par de días. Quiero que Natalie pase navidad con su hermana.-“_

_“-¿Se lo tiene ganado, eh?-“_

La General se sonrió, caminando hacia el fuerte junto a su Teniente. El viento no se dejaba sentir con tanta fuerza dentro del patio, pero el frío era duro y no invitaba a quedarse demasiado a la intemperie.

_“-Sí, se lo ha ganado esta vez… ¿Tu niña?-“_

_“-¡Cierto! Mira…-“_

Lena se frenó, mirando con curiosidad hacia Cait, que metía sus manos por debajo de su pechera de cuero, intentando sacar algo. La pelirroja al fin lo logró, estirando su mano hacia la General sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Azul dejó escapar la risa, tomando la foto que la mujer le alcanzaba. Era Curie, con su niña en brazos. Tenía que ser muy reciente, se notaba lo mucho que la criatura había crecido en los últimos meses.

_“-Es hermosa… -“_

_“-Sí. La reportera necesitaba completar la película o lo que fuese, antes de hacer las fotos. No sé. Hay más. Las tiene todas Curie. Yo solo tomé esta, ya sabes… Me gusta.-“_

La General intentaba morderse la sonrisa, observando el mal momento que Cait estaba pasando, viéndole el color subírsele a la cara con violencia.

_“-Cait, no tienes que explicar el por qué llevas una foto de tu familia encima.-“_

_“-Hmm.-“_

Lena le devolvió la instantánea. La pelirroja se apuró a guardarla en su camisa otra vez, mirando con disimulo hacia sus costados antes de reanudar la marcha.

Llegaron en silencio hasta la armería. Azul podía adivinar que Cait necesitaba soltar algo más, aunque no tenía ninguna pista sobre lo que podía ser. La pelirroja parecía algo preocupada.

_“-Suéltalo de una vez, Cait.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Lo que tengas para decir. ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Joder, Lena…-“_

_“-Anda, dime.-“_

_“-Nada, es solo… quería saber si podías meterme en las caravanas este invierno quizás. O algo ¿Sabes? Algo que suelte unas chapas extras. En la ciudad están tomando para cubrir horas en el muro pero no sabía si, ya sabes… si puedo hacer eso estando en la milicia.-“_

La General se giró, alcanzando una cerveza a la pelirroja y destapando una nuka cola para ella misma.

_“-¿Tienes problemas de dinero?-“_

_“-No. Bueno, no nos sobra. Sé que estamos un poco jodidos y hay que pasar el invierno pero no quiero que Curie vuelva a la clínica aún y ya habla de eso todo el tiempo. Es cierto que estamos algo justas…-“_

_“-Puedo hablar con Preston.-“_

_“-No. Lo que me pagas es justo. No quiero favoritismos.-“_

_“-Cait, no son favoritismos, sabes que lo que tengo, es tuyo también.-“_

_“-Me gusta ganarme lo mío, Lena. Puedo mantener a mi familia.-“_

La General dio un trago a la nuka cola, guardándose las palabras. Conocía de sobra a Cait para saber que había ciertas formas que la pelirroja nunca iba a cambiar. Aquella era una. El dinero siempre era un tema conflictivo para la alta mujer.

_“-Bien. Las caravanas no te ayudarían en mucho. No durante el invierno. Déjame ver qué podemos hacer. Hay bastante trabajo en los últimos asentamientos que aceptamos, hay mucho que preparar antes de la siembra. No puedo asegurarte que vas a forrarte, y vas a tener que estar lejos de tu familia por una temporada… Ninguno es suficientemente seguro aún para llevarlas contigo…-“_

Cait asintió, dando un trago a su cerveza.

_“-Déjame pensarlo, Cait. Algo vamos a encontrar.-“_

_“-Gracias. ¿Qué no bebes ya?-“_

_“-No.-“_

La pelirroja asintió varias veces, bajando la bebida.

_“-Bien por ti. Ahora solo falta que comiences a alimentarte.-“_

_“-Ve. Déjame un rato en paz y ve a descansar. Estoy segura que no fue un viaje agradable. No con este frío de los demonios.-“_

Cait subió los hombros, dejando la cerveza casi vacía sobre la mesa y guiñándole un ojo a la General.

_“-Bah… nada que no haya hecho mil veces antes. Estoy mejor que nunca, Lena. Mírame. Qué más se puede pedir ¿Eh?-“_

Lena tuvo que bajar la botella que tenía en los labios, soltando una risa rápida ante los gestos que Cait hacía con su cuerpo. La vio alejarse por el corredor, con el paso largo que siempre llevaba. Era bueno verla así. Era increíble ver en lo que se había convertido la mujer que no hacía mucho tiempo atrás, no era más que una sombra.

 

Natalie arrojó la pala hacia un costado, con todas sus fuerzas. Dio un paso adelante, acercándose al recluta.

_“-Repítelo.-“_

_“-Lo siento, Natalie, no vi que estabas allí…-“_

El muchacho se disculpaba intentando contener la risa. Nat volvió a adelantarse, plantándose frente a él. La chica no dejaba de crecer y ya había quedado bien en claro que toda la altura que su hermana nunca había alcanzado, era Natalie quien se la había quedado.

_“-Repítelo. Anda. ¿Muy valiente para insultar a las espaldas de alguien, eh?-“_

_“-Déjalo, Natalie. Mejor vuelve a palear mierda. Todos sabemos que tu hermana puede ser… algo rápida.-“_

La menor de las Wright no dudó. Todo su cuerpo fue detrás de su puño, apuntando a la mandíbula del muchacho que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, dando varios pasos hacia atrás hasta recuperar el equilibrio.

_“-Oh, no. No hiciste esta mierda… No…-“_

El recluta subió su mano hasta su labio partido. Natalie estaba de pie frente a él, esperándolo. Varios milicianos más los rodeaban, en silencio.

_“-Te crees con muchos privilegios ¿Eh?-“_

_“-Ven. Ponme a prueba. Voy a mostrarte cuanto de esto es privilegio.-“_

El chico sacudió la cabeza, haciendo el gesto de retirarse y en un instante, saltando sobre Natalie, que no llegó a esquivar el primer golpe. Sintió el puñetazo limpio, sobre su ceja. Subió sus dos manos, bloqueando el que venía detrás, recobrando pie y tirándose hacia delante, volviendo a golpear sobre el labio del muchacho con su frente. El recluta apenas tardó en recuperarse. Natalie podía sentir los silbidos a sus espaldas, a sus costados. Pegaba fuerte, tenía que reconocerlo. Y no era lento. A cada puñetazo que lograba encajarle, el muchacho contestaba con uno de su parte también.

Un silbido largo y mucho más fuerte que el resto se escuchó. Nat vio como todos a su alrededor se apuraban a moverse de allí. Como el recluta plantado frente a ella volvía a limpiarse la sangre con sus manos, una vez, rápido, mirándola por algunos segundos y sin más, echando a correr.

La menor de las Wright se quedó de pie, sin entender muy bien. Hasta que la vio. Lena apareciendo tras la vuelta del corredor.

_“-Supongo que todavía no te aprendiste las señales ¿Eh?-“_

Natalie todavía sentía la adrenalina corriéndole por el cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor. Era la única allí.

_“-¿Qué señales? ¿Qué dices, Lena?-“_

_“-¿El silbido largo? ¿Uno corto al final? Es para mí. Es lo que usan los reclutas cuando están haciendo lo que no tienen que hacer y me ven venir de lejos.-“_

_“-No. Nadie me enseñó eso. Ya sabes… el rollo de ser tu hija y demás.-“_

_“-Sí… Ven. Camina conmigo.-“_

_“-¿No vas a enviarme a pelar todas las mutipapas del yermo?-“_

_“-No. Creo que ya las pelaste todas.-“_

_“-Hmm.-“_

Lena se adelantó, levantando sus dedos hasta el corte sobre su ceja.

_“-Déjame ver. Si lo dejas cerrar solo va a quedarte cicatriz. Mejor si lo pegamos… Siempre eres buena eligiendo los momentos para meterte en problemas Nat.-“_

_“-Yo no me metí en nada, ese idiota estaba…-“_

_“-¿Estaba?-“_

_“-Insultando a Piper.-“_

Lena asintió, soltando el mentón de la chica y volviendo a caminar por el corredor. Natalie apenas tardó en seguirle el paso.

_“-Dan vuelta todo. Dicen que te engañó siempre. Dicen-“_

_“-Sé lo que dicen, créeme. Y solo por eso, voy a pasar esto.-“_

_“-¿Vas a pasarlo?-“_

_“-Sí. Volvemos a Diamond City. En unos días. A ver cómo convencemos a tu hermana de que lo hiciste bien durante estos meses cuando vea como tienes la cara.-“_

_“-No es nada…-“_

_“-Espera hasta mañana, y me lo repites.-“_

_“-No debería ser a ella a quien insulten.-“_

_“-Lo sé.-“_

Un silencio se instaló entre las dos, mientras llegaban hasta el final del corredor. La General se quedó de pie, observando a su hija. Lo mucho que había crecido, casi la alcanzaba en altura. Llevaba el pelo más corto de lo que nunca antes lo había llevado y no le quedaba mal. Los meses que había estado trabajando con dureza dentro del fuerte se notaban en su cuerpo. Sus hombros estaban algo más formados. Su cintura más ancha. Se le adivinaba la fuerza en los brazos. La chica no llegaba a ser imponente, ni mucho menos. Pero Lena podía adivinar con facilidad el buen estado físico en el que se encontraba. Natalie se cuidaba. Incluso habiendo tenido que hacerse cargo de varios de los trabajos pesados en el fuerte, la chica nunca se había saltado un entrenamiento.

_“-Si pudiese hacer algo para evitar las habladurías, lo haría.-“_

_“-Podrías decir que fuiste tú la idiota.-“_

_“-¿Realmente crees que hablar de mi vida personal con un puñado de reclutas va ayudar en algo?-“_

Natalie bajó la mirada por un momento.

_“-No. Solo… me enoja escucharlo.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Pero no puedes actuar así. Tú más que nadie, necesitas mantener la sangre fría.-“_

_“-Yo más que nadie…-“_

La General levantó su brazo, apoyándolo con dureza sobre el hombro de la chica.

_“-Sí. Sabes desde el principio como son las reglas del juego. Llorar sobre eso no ayuda en nada. Acéptalo, de una buena vez. Nunca vas a dejar de ser mi hija para ellos. Es parte. Pero puedes demostrar que aun siéndolo, te mereces el puesto. Te mereces llevar el uniforme. Tarde o temprano, van a terminar aceptándolo.-“_

Natalie asintió, con algo de pesadez.

_“-Ahora ve a limpiarte eso. Y cuando termines, pasa por la armería. Retira tus armas. Tenlas a punto para viajar. Aún no sé cuándo vamos a salir, pero no dentro de mucho.-“_

Los ojos de la chica brillaron en el instante en que escuchó aquellas palabras. Asintió, casi sin darle tiempo a Lena a verlo, alejándose apurada. Azul se sonrió. Aún quedaba mucho por limar entre ellas, pero al menos, estaban mejor. Lentamente, volvían a estar cerca.

 

Piper soltó su libreta con énfasis sobre el escritorio del detective. Valentine levantó la mirada hacia la reportera, reclinándose sobre su silla y dando una larga calada.

_“¿Puedes creerlo?-“_

_“-Fácilmente, chica. Estoy seguro que no fuiste allí a preguntar sobre cuál sería su cita perfecta…-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

La reportera se giró, cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia el detective.

_“-Que no puedes esperar que no tengan esa reacción contigo, Piper. A nadie le gusta ser acusado de corrupción. Menos, si no lleva siquiera medio mes en el cargo…-“_

_“-¡Oh, por favor, Nicky! Sabemos bien cómo hizo su fortuna la familia Codman… Y Clarence no es diferente a su padre, no según lo que todo el mundo dice.-“_

La reportera resopló, apoyándose todavía con más fuerzas sobre el respaldo de su silla.

_“-Todavía no puedo creerlo…-“_

Nick la observó, con un gesto descreído, intentando una extraña sonrisa.

_“-¿Qué parte, chica?-“_

_“-¡Que le haya dado su apoyo! ¡Y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de venir ella misma a hacerlo! Envió a Preston a hacer su trabajo sucio…-“_

_“-Piper… Tiene sentido. Después de todo, Codman maneja prácticamente todo el ganado en la Commonwealth. Tú y yo sabemos que la milicia estaba teniendo serios problemas para mantener todas las rutas abiertas.-“_

_“-Pero… ¿Clarence Codman? El hombre no dudaría ni por un instante en volver a sacar de sus granjas hasta el último Minutemen, si por un segundo pensase que no le genera ninguna ventaja.-“_

_“-Pero se la genera. Él tiene sus granjas protegidas, los asentamientos comen carne este invierno.-“_

La reportera negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

_“-No va a darme una entrevista.-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-Me amenazó otra vez con quitarme el periódico, si vuelvo a publicar algo siquiera similar al último artículo.-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-¡De qué lado estás, Nick!-“_

_“-Cálmate, chica. No hay lados aquí. Es el alcalde de Diamond City. Te guste o no, todo el mundo voto por él.-“_

_“-¡Porque los Minutemen lo propusieron para el cargo!-“_

_“-Nada que podamos hacer contra eso…-“_

Piper puso la mirada en blanco, intentando contenerse.

_“-¿Sigue el muchacho trabajando contigo?-“_

La reportera tardó un momento en volver.

_“-Sí… Se tomó algunas semanas después de, tu sabes, nuestra aventura en los muelles. Pero volvió por más. Parece que tiene madera.-“_

_“-¿Todavía estás pensando en limpiar ese laboratorio?-“_

_“-Sí, Nick. Y para tu información, esta vez, estamos siendo cuidadosos. Llevamos un par de semanas ojeando el lugar. Los horarios. Y lo prometí, voy a llevarte para la acción.-“_

_“-Mejor así.-“_

_“-Desde que Henry se esfumó, no están metiendo nada en Diamond City. Creo que todo va hacia Goodneighbor, pero de todas maneras…-“_

_“-Quieres hacerlo.-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

Nick se cuidó de no mencionar el ofrecimiento que sabía que Lena le había hecho a la chica. Que su milicia se encargase de aquello. Piper enfurecía con solo escucharlo y el detective podía verlo con claridad, la chica intentaba probar algo. Lo que no terminaba de entender, era que. O a quién.

_“-¿Sabes algo de Natalie?-“_

_“-Viene para navidad.-“_

_“-¿Y Lena?-“_

Los ojos verdes de la reportera se levantaron, chispeando.

_“-Supongo que también. No lo sé. Vamos a reunirnos en Home Plate. Ya lo sabes… ¿Vas a venir, verdad?-“_

_“-Claro, chica. Si aún estoy invitado.-“_

_“-Sabes que siempre lo estás, Nicky.-“_

El detective sonrió, levantándose y metiéndose en el archivador, revisando las carpetas, pasando su dedo metálico sobre cada una.

_“-Nick…-“_

El tono le hizo voltear la cabeza casi al instante.

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Tengo que pedirte algo.-“_

Piper apenas lo miraba. El color en su cara se hacía cada vez más visible pero Valentine la conocía de sobra como para saber que la chica no estaba avergonzada. Lo que estaba viendo, era más bien enojo. Casi rabia.

_“-¿Piper? Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea…-“_

_“-Necesito que averigües si… si está con ella.-“_

Nick empujó el cajón del archivador con suavidad, cerrándolo y girándose hacia la chica.

_“-Piper, cariño… No creo que ese sea el camino que quieres tomar.-“_

_“-Nick por favor, solo necesito saberlo. Ya me siento suficientemente estúpida por pedirte esto.-“_

_“-No lo eres. Solo… solo estás pasando por un mal momento.-“_

_“-¡Solo dime sí o no!-“_

Valentine asintió, acercándose hasta el escritorio, apoyándose sobre él, al costado de la reportera.

_“-No, Piper. No voy a espiarla por ti.-“_

_“-Nick por favor… lo haces todo el tiempo, es tu trabajo.-“_

_“-No, mi trabajo no es tomar fotos de amantes y moteles, cariño. Mi trabajo es encontrar gente desaparecida. No vayas por ahí, chica. No es bueno para ti, ni para nadie.-“_

_“-¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?-“_

_“-¿Qué dices? No, Piper. No sé absolutamente nada de Lena. Ni me interesa. Solo… creo que si aún tienes eso clavado, deberías preguntarle. Deberías hacerlo.-“_

_“-Déjalo Nick, olvida que lo pregunté. Solo… voy a casa. Estoy algo cansada.-“_

La reportera se levantó. Valentine no se movió, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que la chica atravesó su puerta. Sacó un cigarrillo más de su vieja gabardina. Había códigos que no se rompían y Lena, Lena los había pasado por encima.

 

 

 


	22. En vísperas.

Lena saludó a los guardias de seguridad apostados en la entrada de Diamond City. Era extraño no ver a sus hombres cubriendo aquellos puestos. Natalie y Cait la seguían a corta distancia. La General se giró hacia ellas, antes de terminar de entrar a la ciudad.

_“-Tus armas, Nat.-“_

La chica descolgó su rifle con lentitud, estirándolo hacia Lena, que lo cruzó sobre el suyo. Tardó también en desenganchar su escopeta de la bandolera.

_“-Puedes quedarte el revólver.-“_

Natalie levantó la mirada, sonriendo. No le gustaba ser la única en toda la milicia que no podía portar armas.

_“-Ve a casa. Estoy segura que tu hermana se muere por verte.-“_

Nat no esperó a que se lo dijesen dos veces, apurándose hacia las escaleras. Cait se había adelantado un poco, esperando por la General, apoyada en una de las columnas.

_“-¿Te quedas con nosotras?-“_

_“-No, Cait. El alcalde nos cedió un espacio en las oficinas de la ciudad. Preston tiene un cuchitril allí, sobra para dormir.-“_

_“-Joder, como te gusta sufrir.-“_

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a caminar, a la par.

_“-Entonces… Navidad. ¿Eh? Sería gran cosa en tu época.-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

Lena observó a la alta mujer de reojo, estaba claro que quería soltar algo.

_“-La reportera quiere juntarnos a todos en Home Plate… otra vez.-“_

Azul sonrió.

_“-Y me parece bien. ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso o algo?-“_

_“-¿Eh? No. Solo saber, tú sabes.-“_

_“-No, ni cerca.-“_

_“-Si vas a ir, joder ¿O qué hago? Curie ya me escribió sobre eso. La chica, todo lo tiene que tener organizado de antemano-“_

_“-Cait.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Todavía no hablé con Piper ni tengo idea de si quiere hablar conmigo. Pero eso no debería frenarte. Ve.-“_

_“-¿Y tú?-“_

_“-¿Y yo qué? Deja de preocuparte por mí, quieres. La gente va a empezar a hablar.-“_

_“-Bah… cómeme. Me voy. Que la pases bonito.-“_

Cait se alejó, girándose a los pocos pasos para levantar su dedo a la General, antes de desaparecer en las calles del mercado. Azul miró a su alrededor. La sentía diferente, a la ciudad. Aquel llevaba siendo demasiado tiempo su lugar. El lugar donde su familia vivía. Pero ahora, se sentía como si todo el tiempo estuviese mirándolo desde fuera.

 

Natalie entró a Home Plate, apurada. No era la primera vez que pasaba una temporada lejos pero habían sido tres largos meses y las circunstancias no eran las mejores. La reportera levantó la vista de su libreta. Una sonrisa se le plantó en la cara. Yahto se levantó, con algo de esfuerzo, corriendo hacia donde Piper estaba y metiéndose detrás de sus piernas en cuanto la chica de la gorra se puso de pie.

_“-Cariño… Es Nat… -“_

_“-Hey, tampoco me fui tanto ¿Ya se olvidó de mí?-“_

Piper levantó al pequeño, que seguía mirando con desconfianza hacia Nat.

_“-Estás… Diferente, Natalie. Tu pelo… ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de crecer? Creo… creo que ya pasas a papá.-“_

Natalie dejó su bolso, acercándose hasta su hermana y trayéndola hacia ella, pasando su brazo sobre su hombro. El pequeño levantó sus manos, intentando interponerse.

_“-No Nat…-“_

_“-Ah, ahora sí me reconoces…-“_

El chico había soltado el nombre con algo de esfuerzo, todavía le costaba pronunciar ciertas palabras, pero había mejorado, y mucho.

_“-¿Cómo te hiciste eso en la cara?-“_

_“-No es nada. Trabajando. ¿Dónde está Mía?-“_

_“-¿Dónde crees? En la clínica. A ver si tú puedes convencerla de que se tome algunos días. –“_

_“-Abajo mama, al bolso…-“_

Piper bajó al pequeño, acomodándole la camiseta que llevaba. Nunca era fácil encontrar ropa que fuese de su talla.

_“-Eso no es para jugar, Yahto. Déjalo.-“_

_“-Deja, no va a poder abrirlo. El cierre está duro.-“_

_“-Igual… ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo estás?-“_

Piper se giró hacia la cocina, sin dejar de preguntar. Tomó la jarra de café, siempre lista, y la puso a calentar.

_“-Estoy bien, Pipes. Estoy mejor. Siento lo que te hice. De verdad. Me comporté como una idiota.-“_

_“-Está bien, Natalie. Solo… me alegra que estés mejor.-“_

_“-Lo estoy. Sé que por un momento te asusté…-“_

La reportera servía dos tazas, con lentitud. Se giró, todavía sin mirar hacia su hermana. Natalie se adelantó, tomando su café.

_“-Solo quiero que estés bien, Nat. Siempre quiero que estés bien. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?-“_

Natalie asintió, sonriendo. Se sentaron las dos, al mismo lado de la mesa, mirando hacia el salón donde el pequeño intentaba vencer el cierre del bolso de lona que probablemente tenía demasiadas cosas interesantes dentro como para dejarlo pasar.

_“-Lena también está aquí, Piper.-“_

La reportera asintió, dando un largo sorbo a su taza.

_“-¿Cómo está?-“_

_“-Mucho mejor. Si la ves, vas a notarlo tú misma. Está intentándolo.-“_

_“-Me alegro, Nat. De verdad.-“_

Natalie observó a su hermana, por un momento. Estaba claro que aún no le hacía demasiada gracia escuchar sobre Lena.

_“-¿Vas a invitarla mañana?-“_

Piper se separó de su taza, mirando hacia su hermana.

_“-No vas a dejar que lo pase sola en ese agujero en el que el alcalde nos metió.-“_

_“-Claro que está invitada a cenar, Nat. Puedes decirle, en cuanto la veas.-“_

La chica sonrió, apurando lo que le quedaba de café.

_“-Bien, voy a quitarme esta ropa y darme una ducha, Pipes.-“_

La reportera asinitió, su mirada clavada sobre el pequeño y sus inútiles intentos de vencer aquel cierre. Había que reconocerle que, por sobre todas las cosas, era tenaz.

Piper no estaba segura si ver a Lena iba a ser buena idea. Los tres meses que habían pasado lejos no habían sido ni remotamente suficientes para calmar el enojo que todavía sentía. Y ahora, como si fuese poco con aquello, también tenía que lidiar con los celos. Con todas las inseguridades que la atacaban constantemente. Lena estaba haciéndolo bien, eso parecía. Y Piper se sentía miserable, por adivinar que aquello solo hacía que se enojase aún más. No podía evitarlo. En su cabeza, todo cerraba. Lena estaba mejor porque probablemente, la había dejado atrás. Estaba rehaciendo su vida, sí. Estaba casi segura de que seguía con ella. O quién sabía, quizás no solo con una. Quizás había más. Después de todo, siempre había tenido donde elegir.

Negó con la cabeza, casi avergonzándose de sus pensamientos. Necesitaba dejar de dar vueltas sobre aquello, o iba a terminar soltándoselo en la cara y lo que menos quería, es que Azul entendiese hasta qué punto seguía sintiéndolo todo.

 

Curie golpeó la puerta, con timidez. Los guardias que estaban allí la habían dejado pasar pero la chica se daba cuenta que quizás, era demasiado tarde para visitas. Cait no había estado fuera más que unos cuantos días pero las bienvenidas entre las dos siempre terminaban alargándose.

Escuchó pasos detrás de la puerta y en un momento, Lena estaba delante de ella, algo sorprendida y sonriente.

_“-¿Curie?-“_

_“-Siento molestar a estas horas. Me doy cuenta ahora que quizás debería haber esperado hasta la mañana…-“_

La joven doctora aceptó la invitación, entrando al reducido cuarto, sin poder evitar el mirar hacia cada rincón.

_“-Este lugar no parece el más apropiado para descansar, teniendo en cuenta tu condición, Lena.-“_

La General torció un poco su cabeza, observando a la muchacha. Era cierto que la habitación no era lo mejor. Y Preston solo tenía un incómodo catre para dormir allí, pero alcanzaba. Y aún con todo, seguía siendo al menos, mas higiénico que alquilar una cama a Yefim.

_“-¿Y cuál es mi condición?-“_

_“-Tu pierna. Sé que tienes que estar en dolor constante desde hace ya semanas. Desde que dejaste los calmantes ¿Me equivoco?-“_

La doctora estaba de pie frente a Lena. Su tono era seguro.

_“-No, Curie… no te equivocas. Pensaba verte… en estos días.-“_

_“-Bien, me estás viendo ahora. ¿Puedes quitarte los pantalones?-“_

Lena asintió, abriendo un poco más su ojo. Era una pena que Cait no estuviese allí, podría haberse cobrado tantas con apenas una sola frase. Desabrochó su cinturón, acercándose a la silla y bajando la prenda, con algo de resistencia al principio.

_“-Espera, no te sientes.-“_

_“-Bien…-“_

Curie se acercó, inclinándose un poco sobre su músculo. Observándolo detenidamente. Lena se llevó las manos a la cintura, paseando la mirada sobre los pocos objetos que había en la habitación, intentando no tentarse de risa por la incomodidad que le producía aquel momento.

_“-Siéntate ahora. Así. Estírala un poco. ¿Había sido aquí, verdad? ¿El clavo?-“_

La doctora apoyó su índice sobre la última cicatriz en su muslo. Lena asintió. No le hacía demasiada gracia recordarlo. Ni verlo. No le gustaba ver el desastre en que se había convertido su pierna.

Curie metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando un pequeño frasco de él.

_“-No necesitas poner mucho. Masajeas unos minutos mientras lo aplicas. Intenta dar presión en esta zona.-“_

Lena estiró su mano, tomando la crema que la doctora le alcanzaba.

_“-La hice yo misma, no esperes un alivio exagerado, pero debería ayudar. Voy a necesitar hacerte algunas pruebas, para entender hasta qué punto está comprometida tu pierna y cuáles son las opciones que tenemos.-“_

La General asintió, observándola. Curie tenía ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Su mirada era seria pero su tono no dejaba de ser suave.

_“-Si sientes que no vas a lograrlo sin los calmantes, estoy aquí para ayudar. Sé que quizás nuestra amistad no es lo suficientemente profunda como para que confíes en mi hasta ese punto. Pero no solo soy tu amiga, soy tu médica. Deberías contar conmigo.-“_

Lena asintió otra vez. Curie señaló hacia abajo, con uno de sus dedos.

_“-Ya no necesitas tenerlos bajos. Puedes… subirlos.-“_

_“-Gracias, Curie.-“_

_“-Hasta mañana.-“_

_“-Hasta mañana.-“_

La chica salió apurada, dejándole una sonrisa. Lena volvió al frasco entre sus manos. No todo el mundo tenía la suerte de contar con amigos así en el yermo.

 

Curie apenas tardó en volver a su casa. El frío fuera hacia apurar el paso. Subió las escaleras con rapidez aunque cuidándose de hacer ruido. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, despacio. Cait estaba acodada sobre la almohada, su pelo completamente desordenado, su torso desnudo. La pelirroja giró la cabeza, mirándola.

_“-¿Dónde estabas, chica?-“_

_“-Fui a ver a Lena, estabas dormida y no quería despertarte.-“_

La doctora se quitó su abrigo, apoyándolo sobre el rojo sofá que ocupaba el rincón de la habitación, justo detrás de la cuna de su hija.

_“-¿A estas horas? ¿Sucedió algo?-“_

La pelirroja se sentó sobre la cama, intentando reaccionar. Sus rodillas dobladas, sus dos brazos apoyados sobre ellas. La mirada confusa y clara, hacia Curie. La chica se adelantó, sentándose a su costado, enredándole los dedos sobre el cabello.

_“-Solo quería ver como estaba. Su pierna. Nada sucede. Vuelve a dormir.-“_

Cait la tomó de la cintura, subiéndola a su cuerpo sin esfuerzo, dejándola caer sobre el otro costado de la cama. Curie intentó que la risa no se le escapase tan fuerte. Malvina dormía y todavía le quedaba para volver a alimentarse.

_“-¡Cait! Vas a tirarme…-“_

_“-Nunca, Curie. Dame un beso.-“_

La doctora obedeció, quedándose bastante más de la cuenta en sus labios.

_“-Cait…-“_

_“-¿Sí…?-“_

_“-¿Prometes no enojarte si te digo algo?-“_

_“-Joder.-“_

Cait se separó un poco, observándola.

_“-Dilo. Solo dilo, Curie. No me hagas esperar… Por favor.-“_

_“-Acepté un puesto en el centro de ciencias. El trabajo no es tan pesado como en la clínica y puedo comenzar la semana que viene. La paga es buena.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Cait… Ya tiene siete meses…”_

_“-Y eso qué.-“_

_“-Quiero volver a trabajar. Sé que la clínica puede ser intensa a veces y estoy dispuesta a esperar un tiempo más. Pero necesito hacer algo. Además, el dinero no va a venirnos mal.-“_

_“-Yo voy a encargarme del dinero. No quiero que la dejes sola aún. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Dónde va a quedar?-“_

_“-Nina, la amiga de Nat… ¿La recuerdas? Ella se ofreció a cuidarla cuando tenga que trabajar.-“_

_“-¿Se ofreció? ¿Cuánto llevas planeando esto?-“_

_“-Cait…-“_

_“-No, Curie. No me gusta. Ni siquiera puede hablar ¿Cómo vamos a saber si todo va bien? No quiero dejarla con extraños. No. Es mi última palabra sobre esto.-“_

_“-¿Hablas en serio? Cait, Malvina no va a comenzar a comunicarse con suficiente soltura hasta, por lo menos, sus tres años. ¿Realmente quieres que solo me dedique a ella por los próximos dos años y medio?-“_

_“-¿Tan malo es para ti? Necesita a su madre. No puedes faltarle. Te necesita.-“_

La voz de Cait se había endurecido. Curie la observó. Casi podía jurar que la pelirroja estaba a punto de quebrarse delante de ella. Aquel tema, era siempre, increíblemente conflictivo. La doctora sabía bien por qué. Aunque Cait no solía hablar de lo que sus padres habían hecho con ella, las pocas cosas que había soltado, eran atroces. Curie solo podía imaginar lo mucho que había sufrido siendo tan solo una niña.

_“-Está bien. Podemos hablarlo mañana…-“_

_“-No quiero hablarlo más. Es muy pronto aún, Curie.-“_

_“-Está bien.-“_

Curie levantó su mano, paseándola por la mejilla de la pelirroja, que muy lentamente, comenzaba a calmarse. No iba a ser fácil, pero Cait siempre terminaba entrando en razón. Podía esperar. Si había algo que la doctora tenía para aquella increíble y testaruda mujer, era paciencia.

 

Glory se apuró hasta el almacén, cuidándose de que nadie le siguiese los pasos. El muchacho la esperaba dentro, a oscuras, asustado. La agente se plantó frente a él.

_“-Necesito que muevas las listas.-“_

_“-Glory no puedo hacer eso. Es… ese no es mi trabajo.-“_

_“-Necesito que lo hagas, Liam.-“_

_“-¡No funciona así!-“_

La agente apoyó su mano sobre la boca del muchacho, con fuerzas.

_“-Shh ¿Eres idiota?-“_

_“-No… Es solo… no puedo hacer nada con esto.-“_

_“-Está bien. Dame el nombre. El nombre que está a cargo de la lista que me pasaste.-“_

_“-Glory, va a pasar. Si… si intentas evitarlo… puedes complicarlo todo. ¿Realmente vas a arriesgar todo por un solo sintético?-“_

La cazadora volvió a Liam, subiendo su mano hasta su bata, tomándolo con violencia.

_“-No somos solo un sintético. Ninguno… Y no pienso arruinar nada. Solo quiero… Asegurarme de que no le hagan daño.-“_

_“-No van a dañarla. Puedo pasarte las órdenes. Es… no son mis palabras, Glory…-“_

_“-¿Cuáles?-“_

_“-Un espécimen valioso. ¡Está en la orden! No fui yo…-“_

_“-Calla. Vete de aquí. Intenta conseguirme el nombre del cazador. Anda. Ve, ahora.-“_

Glory empujó al muchacho hacia fuera de los almacenes. Se apoyó contra los estantes, intentando recobrar la calma. Siempre que creía que ya se encontraba más allá de todo, algo, algo le recordaba lo que alguna vez había sido. No estaba preparada para renunciar completamente a eso. Había cosas que aún le importaban. Que todavía la ataban a lo que alguna vez había sido su vida.

Dejó atrás el almacén, intentando enfriar la mirada. Borrar cada gesto de su rostro.

Cada día costaba un poco más. O un poco menos. No estaba segura. No estaba segura de que parte de ella se borraba más a cada hora. Ni que parte era la que iba tomándolo todo. Pero ya no le daba miedo. Lo que tuviese que ser, iba a ser. Y no había mucho a aquellas alturas, que pudiese hacer por evitarlo.

 

 


	23. Un beso en contra.

Lena abandonó su vieja oficina con una gran caja entre sus brazos conteniendo lo poco que le había quedado allí. No tenía mucha idea sobre que iba a hacer con aquello. Home Plate estaba descartado. Suficiente era que Piper no había terminado tirando todo lo que tenía allí. La chica no era así, Azul lo sabía, pero no la hubiese culpado si lo hubiese hecho. Quizás Cait podía guardarlo por una temporada. Ya iba a ingeniárselas.

El alcalde no era un buen hombre, Lena lo sabía. Pero también sabía lo avaricioso que era, y por encima de aquello, lo muy cobarde que podía ser. Si solo hubiese sido lo primero, jamás lo hubiera apoyado. Un hombre que podía comprarse y que no sentía miedo, siempre podía terminar siendo un enemigo peligroso. Pero la General sabía de sobra que Clarence nunca iba a venderse a otro bolsillo que no fuese el suyo. Los saqueadores y los artilleros se habían encargado de aterrorizarlo durante toda su vida, robando y quemando sus granjas, matando y secuestrando a sus trabajadores. Y el Instituto… Todo el mundo en Diamond City conocía cual había sido el destino de McDonough, con alguna que otra licencia artística de parte de Lena. Sí, no era el mejor hombre que podría haber elegido para el cargo, pero era el único que podía garantizar que la ciudad y los asentamientos aledaños no iban a pasar hambre durante el invierno.

Cuando entró a la pequeña habitación de Garvey, Natalie la esperaba allí.

_“-¿Qué es eso?-“_

Azul se sonrió. Nada de perder el tiempo en saludos. Lo primero que salía de la chica, era la curiosidad. Para que Piper le dijese después que Natalie no llevaba nada de ella.

_“-Algunos papeles y tonterías que habían quedado en la oficina. Buen día.-“_

_“-Buen día… Piper te invitó a cenar esta noche con nosotros.-“_

_“-¿Ah, si?-“_

Lena intentó que no se le notase todo lo que se le despertaba en el pecho con solo escuchar su nombre.

_“-Sí. Tienes que venir.-“_

_“-¿Tengo?-“_

Natalie se acercó hacia la única mesa del lugar, espiando como al pasar la inmensa caja que Lena había traído.

_“-Sí. Mía se tomó todo el día libre en cuanto supo que venías. Está cocinando. Curie ya está en casa. Las dos están haciendo cosas extrañas. Como siempre lo hacen, pero esta vez, es en la cocina y no en el laboratorio.-“_

_“-Suena… algo peligroso.-“_

_“-No seas cobarde, Lena. ¿Vas a venir?-“_

La General observaba a la chica, su sonrisa. No hacía demasiado que Natalie había vuelto a sonreír y no había nada que Lena no hiciese para verla contenta. Para verlos contentos, a todos, su familia.

_“-Sí. ¿Qué llevo?-“_

_“-Te toca la bebida. Parte. Nick también lleva.-“_

Azul bajó la cabeza, asintiendo, solo una vez. Estaba segura de que el detective, a esas alturas, no podía estar muy lejos de odiarla.

_“-Promételo.-“_

Lena volvió de sus pensamientos con rapidez, observando a su hija. Había sonado como si fuese pequeña otra vez. Como cuando acababa de conocerla. Sus maneras, tan directas. Tan exigentes.

_“-Lo prometo. Voy a ir esta noche. Y voy a llevar la bebida.-“_

_“-Genial. Voy a avisarles. Gracias, Lena.-“_

La chica pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Azul, con rapidez, plantándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo por la puerta. Lena se quedó de pie, la mirada fija en la nada. Aquello tenía que ser, por bastante, uno de los ataques más extraños que Natalie había tenido en el último tiempo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, la mirada de Natalie la volvió a encontrar. Azul torció un poco la cabeza.

_“-Ah. Dice Piper que pases por el periódico en cuanto te despiertes. No sé de qué chapas y algo. No terminé de entender.-“_

Y un segundo portazo. Lena asintió, al aire.

 

Piper abrió la puerta. Fréderick estaba frente a ella, su bolso al hombro, su viejo sombrero cubriéndole la rubia cabellera. La reportera le dedicó una sonrisa, tomándolo del brazo y apurándolo a entrar.

_“-Es bueno verte, Fred. De verdad lo es.-“_

El muchacho ya tenía color sobre las mejillas, para variar.

_“-No estaba segura si ibas a llegar a tiempo. Me alegra que lo hicieses.-“_

_“-A mí también, Piper. Mi familia nunca fue de estas tradiciones de ciudad… Pero de niño siempre quise pasarlas. Es bueno tener la oportunidad.-“_

Fred soltaba su bolso sobre la vieja lavadora. Piper caminaba hacia el sofá, sentándose y dando un par de palmadas a su costado. Sobre la mesa de café, no quedaba un solo espacio libre. La reportera lo había ocupado completamente con papeles, fotos y carpetas. Fréderick ocupó el lugar que la chica le señalaba.

_“-No hay días libres en nuestra profesión, Fred…-“_

Piper hacía un gesto con sus manos, mostrándole todo el despliegue sobre la mesa, riendo.

_“-Veo, veo que no. ¿Esto…? Es el laboratorio. ¿Volviste a ir? ¿Sola?-“_

_“-Sí. Pero no me acerqué, deja de preocuparte.-“_

_“-Son peligrosos.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Fred.-“_

El chico bajó la mirada de golpe, a la mano de la reportera, que acababa de plantarse en su rodilla, por solo un segundo. Intentó volver a la conversación, pero ya estaba irremediablemente perdido.

_“-…así que mientras no pueda conseguir esa entrevista, voy a meterme en esto de lleno.-“_

_“-¿Con el alcalde?-“_

_“-Sí, Fréderick. Lo siento… acabas de llegar… debes estar agotado y aquí estoy yo, llenándote la cabeza ni bien pasas la puerta. Sube y recuéstate un poco.-“_

_“-No, no. Estoy bien. Fue un viaje tranquilo. Solo, no me gusta demasiado que vayas sola a esos lugares. Siempre dices que hay riesgos que no valen la pena.-“_

_“-No dejé que me viesen. Puedo moverme allí fuera en silencio. Me descuidé aquella vez… y lo siento, créeme.-“_

_“-No, Piper. No lo digo por eso. Solo… no quiero que nada te pase.-“_

La reportera levantó un poco más sus ojos, observando al muchacho. Su voz, que había sonado más profunda que nunca. Su mirada, que por una vez, no la esquivaba cada pocos segundos. La poca distancia entre los dos.

_“-Estoy bien… Nada pasó.-“_

_“-No dejé de pensar en lo idiota que fui. En que podrían haberte matado y yo… no pude siquiera encargarme de uno. Tuviste que sacarme de allí. Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa.-“_

_“-No fue tu culpa. ¿Bromeas? Recibiste dos disparos por mí. Por mi distracción…-_

El beso fue suave, durante un segundo, para treparle los labios con desesperación después. Piper no reaccionó. No lo había esperado. Era cierto que el muchacho le había dejado varias señales ya pero la reportera nunca estaba segura de aquel tipo de cosas y al final, siempre terminaba creyéndose demasiado poco como para llamar la atención de nadie. Subió sus dos brazos, despacio, apoyándolos en el pecho del muchacho, con toda la intención de moverlo de allí. No quería herirlo pero aquello no estaba bien. Era su amigo. Era su compañero. Y no era Azul.

La rabia se le escapó desde la garganta en cuanto aquel nombre resonó en su cabeza. Azul y todas sus mentiras. Y las camas en las que posiblemente dormía ahora. Y ella pensándola en esa forma porque alguien le robaba un beso. Por un estúpido beso. Debería hacerlo. Debería saltar de sábana en sábana como probablemente Lena lo hacía. Sin importarle más nada. Quitársela de dentro de una buena vez. Un sonido escapó de su garganta y Piper entendió que había alargado demasiado aquello, perdiéndose en su cabeza como solía hacer.

 

Lena se quedó de pie en el umbral, sin reaccionar. Su mano aún sobre el picaporte de la puerta. Su mirada fija en la reportera, que acababa de cortar aquel beso, tirándose hacia atrás, abriendo sus ojos, que no entendía en qué momento se habían cerrado. La vio, de pie, frente a ella. Su mirada. Su gesto. Todo lo que la mujer del refugio decía sin siquiera hacer un gesto. Fréderick apenas había tardado en saltar del sofá, casi girando en el aire.

Los tres en silencio por un instante que parecía no iba a terminar jamás.

_“-Lo siento.-“_

Fue lo único que la General soltó, cerrando la puerta y apurando el paso, metiéndose en las callejuelas de la ciudad, sin pensar.

Piper no se movió. No podía.

Fred volvió a girarse una vez más, hacia la reportera.

_“-Piper… yo…-“_

_“-No. No digas nada. Yo… no te veo en esa forma, Fred… ¿Lo entiendes?-“_

_“-Lo sé. Creo… creo que lo sé. Siento lo que hice. Voy a irme ahora. Gracias por invitarme, de todas formas.-“_

Piper estaba ya de pie, sin poder quitar su mirada de la puerta.

_“-No. Quédate.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

La reportera hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse en el muchacho.

_“-Eres mi amigo. Y vamos a tener que hablar sobre esto, aclararlo. Pero me gustaría seguir contando contigo. Si puedes… si podemos de alguna forma, dejar esto atrás.-“_

Fréderick la vio moverse hacia la puerta, todavía algo indecisa.

_“-Te veo esta noche, Fred. En casa. De verdad ¿Si?-“_

El chico asintió, entendiendo hasta qué punto el color le invadía el rostro. La reportera le dejó una sonrisa a medias, desapareciendo por la puerta. Iba detrás de la General, eso era casi seguro. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, ni cuanto hubiese entre ellas. Estaba claro que Piper no iba a dejarla ir. Estaba claro que nunca iban a ser más de lo que ya eran, lo sabía. En el fondo, siempre lo había sabido. Había sido estúpido lanzarse en aquella forma pero no había podido con sus ganas. Y ahora no quería perderla. Piper era, posiblemente, una de las mejores personas que había conocido en toda su vida. No sobraban. Nunca sobraban y quizás había arruinado aquella amistad, solo por pretender algo que nunca iba a poder ser.

 

Lena miró a su alrededor. Estaba en los bajos, el lugar más denso del estadio. Decenas de angostas callejuelas y cobertizos uno encima del otro donde probablemente, no entraba más que una persona. Era un buen lugar para perderse por un rato. No tenía ganas de pensar en lo que acababa de ver, pero iba a ser imposible evitarlo. Al menos, en aquel sitio, nadie podía verla.

Subió el cuello de su abrigo.

Piper y Fred.

Se quedó de pie, sus botas hundidas en el barro. Tuvo que correrse a un costado, para dejar pasar al corpulento hombre que era evidente, llevaba demasiadas copas encima. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los largos postes que intentaba sostener la interminable fila de construcciones mal hechas.

En aquel instante, que no daría por un trago.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, deshaciendo el camino. Las ganas de perderse en un vaso, en una aguja, en lo que fuese. No era el dolor de su pierna lo que siempre terminaba haciéndole caer. No. Esa, era su excusa. El vacío que siempre llevaba dentro. El vacío que solo lograba llenar, por momentos, cuando estaba con los que quería. Con los suyos. Con Piper. Dios, con Piper. La necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo. La quería como jamás había creído que podía querer. Y el beso que acababa de ver se le había encarnado en la boca de su estómago.

 

Llevaba ya bastante caminando por la ciudad, lo sabía. No porque lo entendiese en aquel momento, si no, por su ropa. Estaba helada. Sus botas no podían cargar más barro. Su abrigo empezaba a dejar pasar la humedad. Levantó la mirada. Golpeó la puerta, esperando. No quería terminar en el fondo de una botella otra vez. No quería caer en una aguja. Todo lo que pasaba ahora, no era más que su culpa. Necesitaba lidiar con aquello.

Cait abrió la puerta, vistiendo sus viejos pantalones y un extraño suéter, con su gastada chaqueta de cuero por encima. La escuchó soltar el aire en cuanto la vio. Estirar su brazo, tomándola de su abrigo y metiéndola dentro.

_“-Joder, Lena. Estaba a punto de salir… Curie va a caerme encima si no voy a Home Plate a darle una mano con la niña. ¿Qué tienes?-“_

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, prestando atención a lo que veía.

_“-¿Paseando un rato?-“_

Nada. La General no soltaba una palabra. Cait levantó sus cejas, esperando.

_“-Necesitaba descansar un momento… ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí… por algunas horas?-“_

_“-No… No me molesta. ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? ¿Y tu cara? ¿Qué tiene tu cara?-“_

_“-Nada.-“_

_“-Dime que no hiciste nada estúpido, Lena.-“_

La General le sostuvo la mirada. Podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de Cait.

_“-No. No lo hice. No voy a hacerlo. Solo, necesito un momento a solas.-“_

_“-Puedo quedarme.-“_

_“-No. Ve. En un par de horas… en un par de horas estoy allí.-“_

_“-Está bien. Pero no me hagas venir a buscarte.-“_

_“-No.-“_

Lena se dejó caer en el sofá, sin siquiera quitarse su húmedo abrigo. Pudo sentir a la pelirroja, de pie, observándola. Probablemente intentando descifrar si tenía que irse o no. La escuchó suspirar, y al fin, salir de allí. Azul podía sentir el llanto subiéndole desde la garganta. Le había prometido a Nat que iba a estar allí, esta noche. No se sentía capaz de lograr algo así. De verla. De verlos, juntos. Quizás era por eso que Piper había querido verla antes, en el periódico. Quizás quería hablarle de Fred. Dios, esa era una conversación que no estaba lista para tener. No, en al menos, un millón de años.

Cerró su ojo.

Un descanso podía servir. Podía aliviarla un poco. No necesitaba decidir nada en aquel momento. No necesitaba salir corriendo o dejarse llevar por la idiotez que siempre cargaba encima. Podía darse un momento. Descansar. Enfriar su cabeza.

 

La reportera bajó las escaleras, con algo más de cuidado que el usual. Había dejado el periódico algunas horas atrás pensando en ir tras la mujer. En explicarse. Pero en cuanto había pisado la calle se había dado cuenta de que no era lo que quería. Era cierto, no había querido aquel beso. Era cierto, seguía extrañándola como desde el primer día, a pesar de la rabia. Pero también era cierto que no estaba lista para dar un paso hacia ella. No lo estaba. No tenía idea si algún día iba a lograrlo. No sabía si Azul iba a esperarla, o no. Estaba inundada de dudas, casi todo el tiempo. Pero al menos, sabía lo que no quería. Dar explicaciones, eso era algo que no tenía la menor intención de hacer. Así le costase un mundo contenerse.

_“-Anda, reportera. Se te ve bien…-“_

La chica levantó la cabeza hacia la pelirroja sentada a la mesa, con su niña en brazos.

_“-Gracias, Cait.-“_

_“-Nada. Diría más, pero ya sabes, nunca te lo tomas bien.-“_

_“-Mejor. No lo arruines, estuviste perfecta.-“_

Cait se sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y bajando hacia su niña. Curie y Mía reían en la cocina, atentamente vigiladas por Albóndiga. Las dos hablaban sin parar sobre cosas que la pelirroja ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar comenzar a entender. Natalie estaba tirada todo lo larga que era sobre uno de los sofás, con el pequeño encima, que dormía profundamente, despatarrado sobre su hermana.

Piper se acercó a la mesa, después de quedarse un momento observando a su hermana junto al pequeño.

_“-¿Viste a Lena, Cait?-“_

_“-Está en casa. Dijo que necesitaba descansar un momento… Un par de horas y venía hacia aquí.-“_

_“-¿Dijo que venía?-“_

_“-Sí, chica. ¿No la invitaste acaso?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-¿No le dijo a Nat que iba a venir?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-¿Me estoy perdiendo algo aquí, o que?-“_

_“-Nada, Cait. Lo siento. ¿Puedes… puedes traer algunas sillas de la azotea? Yo puedo tenerla un momento.-“_

Cait asintió. Se le podía leer el sarcasmo.

_“-Tu lo que quieres es aprovechar a que el bodoque está dormido para tenerla un rato contigo. Dilo.-“_

_“-Ve. Trae las sillas. Dámela.-“_

Curie se giró, sonriendo hacia la conversación que acababa de escuchar. La doctora era buena haciendo varias tareas a la vez y era raro que algo se le escapase. Cait se levantó, poniendo a su niña sobre los ansiosos brazos de la reportera, caminando hacia las escaleras. Se frenó a mitad de la subida, mirando hacia la chica de la gorra.

_“-Eh, reportera…-“_

Piper se giró, con la inevitable sonrisa que la pequeña niña le provocaba. Levantó la mirada hacia la mujer, que la miraba, divertida.

_“-Desde atrás también es buena la vista... ¿A quién quieres impresionar, eh?-“_

Piper se mordió la lengua, intentando no contestar. Entrar en aquel juego con Cait era perder, por seguro. La pelirroja nunca se cansaba cuando se trataba de sacarla de sus casillas. La vio reír por lo bajo, desapareciendo hacia la puerta de la azotea. Volvió a la pequeña entre sus brazos, sentándose en la silla que Cait había dejado libre. Acunándola y liberando su mano, subiéndola hasta la niña. Le encantaba sentir como le tomaba sus dedos, como intentaba colgarse de ellos, casi levantando su peso. Malvina había heredado la fuerza y el tamaño de la pelirroja, de eso, la reportera no tenía duda alguna.

Un poco de razón tenía, la alta mujer. Era cierto que había puesto algo de cuidado arreglándose para aquella noche. No estaba segura si Lena iba a aparecer, después de lo que había ocurrido en el periódico, pero una parte dentro de ella, lo esperaba. Como siempre. Esa parte dentro que se negaba a dejar de sentirla.

No quería pensar demasiado. No quería pensar en por qué seguía pensando en no explicarle lo que había visto. En por qué, aunque no fuese a admitirlo en diez vidas más, lo que había pasado no le había disgustado completamente. Sí, estaba el problema con Fred. Piper sabía de sobra que nada iba a pasar con el chico. No, eso iba a dejárselo claro. Nunca podría verlo más que como amigo. Estaba también la mirada de Azul. La mirada que la mujer le había dado, por un instante, justo antes de desaparecer. Toda la tristeza que le había adivinado y que todavía le costaba recordar sin angustiarse. Sí, había razones de sobra para sentirse completamente mal por lo que había ocurrido, pero una diminuta parte dentro de ella, de la cual se avergonzaba por completo, lo había disfrutado. Sí, ella también podía meterse en otras camas si de eso se trataba. Sí, Lena no era la única que podía verla de esa forma y aquel beso, probablemente se lo había demostrado. 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Un vestido y una canción.

Lena se miró al espejo, una vez más. No estaba mal.

_“-Te sienta bien, General.-“_

_“-Lena, Becky. Ya pasamos por esto. Y otra vez, siento molestar a estas horas y en este día…-“_

_“-Mi puerta siempre está abierta. Sobre todo cuando se trata de este tipo de urgencias… es mi especialidad.-“_

Azul sonrió hacia el espejo, observando el guiño que la mujer le dejaba. Su mirada se movió, solo un poco al costado de la vendedora. Se giró.

_“-Veo lo mismo que estás viendo, querida. Y con tu altura, no lo dudaría un solo segundo más… ¿Quieres probarlo?-“_

Lena sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo. En su otra vida, quizás. Pero ya no era la misma mujer que había sido alguna vez.

_“-Pruébalo. Que tengas que vivir probando lo dura que eres no significa que tengas que renunciar a ser la mujer que quieres ser.-“_

Azul clavó la mirada sobre la vendedora. Aquel, era un consejo que no iba a escuchar en ningún otro lugar, eso estaba claro. No solo porque nadie le daba demasiada importancia a esos asuntos ya, si no porque además, no había mucha gente que se atreviese a hablarle con tanta soltura.

_“-Alcánzamelo.-“_

Becky sonrió, descolgando el vestido azul de la percha, llevándolo con gracia hasta la mujer. Azul lo tomó, apoyándolo sobre su pecho, observando el largo.

_“-Es muy abierto para el invierno…-“_

_“-Imagino que no van a festejar a la intemperie…-“_

_“-Y el largo…-“_

_“-El tajo es en la otra pierna, cariño.-“_

Otra vez, la soltura al hablar. Azul entendió que la mujer podía leerla con facilidad. Era cierto que lo primero que le había preocupado, era la posibilidad de que el vestido se abriese sobre su muslo herido.

_“-Es demasiado.-“_

_“-Sí, y parece que es justo lo que estas necesitando de momento.-“_

Lena dejó escapar la risa. Una risa que no sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que no dejaba escapar. Estiró la percha hacia Becky, que no tardó en entender el gesto. Se desabotonó la oscura camisa con prisa. Arrastró sus ajustados pantalones hacia abajo, liberándose de ellos. La vendedora fue quitando aquel vestido de la percha. Azul lo tomó en cuanto la mujer se lo alcanzó.

_“-Mejor por debajo, cielo.-“_

La General asintió, metiéndose dentro de la prenda. Sintió la tela suave subiendo por sus piernas, apretándose a sus caderas, vistiéndola.

_“-Déjame ayudarte con el cierre… así. Es… perfecto. Como si estuviese esperando por ti.-“_

Lena se observó, despacio. Era perfecto. El tajo liberaba toda su pantorrilla en cuanto se movía. Podía sentir hasta donde se descubría su espalda y el escote… el escote mostraba suficiente, eso era seguro. Los pliegues que se doblaban por delante lo hacían lo suficientemente casual como para que no se sintiese del todo incómoda. Y el color, azul, no podía ser de otra forma. Pasó sus dos manos por la tela suave, bajando por la falda.

_“-Toma.-“_

La mujer del refugio volvió a girarse. Becky estiraba hacia ella un fino par de zapatos. No podía recordar la última vez que se había subido a un par de tacones.

Lena había sido siempre atractiva. Sus maneras fuertes y su porte andrógino no habían sido siempre una constante en su vida. Sí, pasar tiempo en el ejército teniendo que demostrar que no era menos que sus compañeros, a veces, la habían llevado a endurecer ciertas partes de su personalidad. Pero en aquel entonces, siempre había lugar para su otro costado. En el yermo, aquellas oportunidades, eran casi nulas. Y el hecho de llevar aquella impresionante cicatriz cortándole el rostro, no ayudaba en nada. Pero allí estaba, frente al espejo, viéndose como hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veía. Sintiéndose extraña, completamente extraña, y ansiosa.

_“-Ven. Podemos hacer algo con ese corte que llevas… y vas a necesitar color en la cara.-“_

No estaba convencida de aquello. No estaba para nada convencida de aquello. Piper iba a mirarla como si no supiese quien era. Sí.

Al menos todo lo que estaba viendo al espejo era algo que Fred nunca iba a poder darle. La chica tenía todo el derecho del mundo a romperle el corazón, había sido ella misma quien lo había hecho primero. Pero no iba a quedarse en un rincón tragándose las lágrimas. Era navidad. Iba a pasarlo con su familia. Con sus amigos. E iba a demostrarle a la reportera todo lo que se estaba perdiendo. Sí. No estaba para nada segura de aquel atuendo, pero iba a llevarlo igual.

 

Natalie bajó el sofá, alineándolo con el que acababan de correr contra la pared. Cait se enderezó, mirando hacia la chica de la gorra.

_“-Joder, Piper… ¿Cuánta gente invitaste?-“_

_“-Es navidad, Cait. Debería ser una fiesta.-“_

_“-Ya… Pero la comida…-“_

La pelirroja lo soltó con preocupación. Piper le sonrió.

_“-Viene más de camino. Y bebida. Puedes ir a apartar lo que Curie cocinó. ¡No todo, Cait! Una parte. Para ti…-“_

La alta mujer no había esperado demasiado, moviéndose hacia la cocina donde Curie y Mía se apuraban a dar todo por terminado. Natalie se acercó hacia su hermana, mirándola detenidamente.

_“-Entiendo lo de Gob. Y los padres de Nina. Y Moe justo pasando por allí. ¿Travis también? ¿Vadim y su hermano? ¿Piper, qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás metiendo a la mitad de Diamond City en casa?-“_

_“-Natalie, a tu edad, no es natural quejarse por una fiesta. Simplemente creo que necesitamos un poco de, ya sabes, ruido…-“_

_“-¿Ruido?-“_

_“-Gente, música. No quiero simplemente estar sentada toda la noche.-“_

_“-¿Piper?-“_

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-Estás haciendo esto porque invitaste a Lena y no quieres hablar con ella ¿Cierto?-“_

La reportera podía sentir el color subiendo a sus mejillas. Agitó un poco la blusa que llevaba, dejando entrar algo de aire a su cuerpo.

_“-No digas tonterías, Natalie. Solo quiero divertirme. Es navidad.-“_

_“-Lo que tú digas. ¿Quieres que traiga más gente?-“_

_“-Quizás ¿Cuántos somos? Podríamos bajar un poco estas luces no…-“_

Natalie torció su cabeza, viendo a su hermana alejarse, mirando hacia el techo. Aquella iba a ser, sin duda, una velada interesante.

 

Lena no podía dejar de mirarse al espejo. Si no fuese por el arreglado parche que le cubría su cicatriz y que Becky se había encargado de, increíblemente, lograr combinar con su atuendo, la mujer del refugio podría jurar que las bombas nunca habían caído. Que era una navidad más y estaba llegando otra vez tarde a una de las estiradas fiestas que los padres de Nate solían dar. O quizás, habían decidido esta vez, cenar fuera. Solos. Antes de Shaun, sí. Una vida atrás.

_“-Un último detalle…-“_

Azul sintió la suavidad de la sintética piel con que Becky cubría sus hombros. Se giró, sonriendo a la vendedora.

_“-Eres igual a esos viejos posters. El mismo porte. La misma altura. Una mujer hermosa, Lena.-“_

Azul soltó la risa otra vez. Aquella mujer le recordaba a su madre. La forma en que le hablaba. En que la animaba.

Cómo extrañaba aquello. Poder meterse bajo un ala, solo para descansar por un momento. Para reír sobre tonterías. O sentir ansiedad por la forma en que iban a mirarla.

_“-Gracias, Becky. No tengo idea que es lo que va a salir de esta noche, pero sin lugar a dudas, va a ser entretenido.-“_

_“-No lo dudo, cariño. Ve y deslumbra. Habla con todo el mundo y no te quedes demasiado tiempo con nadie, o no vas a darles tiempo de que hablen a tus espaldas.-“_

La vendedora le regaló otro guiño, abriéndole la puerta. Lena salió, sin trabajo. Hacía tiempo que no llevaba tacones, era cierto, pero sabía perfectamente como caminarlos, incluso, en terreno riesgoso.

 

Natalie cerró la puerta de Home Plate en cuanto sus compañeros terminaron de entrar. Había invitado a la única patrulla de milicianos que quedaba estacionada en la ciudad. Eran todos apenas reclutas y estaba casi segura de que para la mayoría, era su primera navidad lejos de casa. No es como si en cada asentamiento aquella fiesta se festejase, pero en la ciudad era tradición y si uno no tenía con quien pasarlo, podía sentirse bastante solitario. Se quedó de pie, mirando a su alrededor. No había faltado más de media hora y de alguna forma, Piper se las había ingeniado para convertir su hogar en una especie de bar donde nadie terminaba de encajar.

La música sonaba fuerte desde un extraño aparato que Nat no recordaba haber visto en su vida pero estaba segura que venía prestado de la única radio de Diamond City. No había necesitado de mucha astucia para entenderlo, porque era el mismo Travis quien estaba inclinado sobre aquel artefacto, posiblemente haciéndolo funcionar.

Las luces no podían ser más navideñas. Estaba casi segura que su hermana había robado las decoraciones de la ciudad en los últimos minutos. Había rincones azules y rincones verdes. Parecía que al pasillo, le había tocado el tono rojizo.

La menor de las Wright distinguió a su amiga, caminando hacia ella con una bebida en la mano.

_“-¡Tu hermana es la mejor, Nat!-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

_“-Pensé que iba a tener que escuchar a mis padres discutiendo hasta que se agotase el vino otra vez… ¿Ese es tu compañero?-“_

Natalie seguía intentando encontrar a Piper entre la multitud de gente que copaba su salón.

_“-Tiene novia, Nina.-“_

_“-¿Y el siguiente?-“_

Nat volvió a su amiga, frunciendo el ceño, para reírse después, al ver como Nina subía sus dos cejas, en tono sugestivo. Quizás una fiesta tampoco podía ser algo tan malo, no después de todo lo que venían pasando últimamente. Quizás relajarse un momento, tener una buena noche. No estaba ni cerca de la navidad en familia que Natalie había creído que iban a tener, pero tampoco era una idea que le molestaba. Estaban juntos. Estaban bien, a pesar de los problemas. Era algo para festejar.

_“-Creo que no… puedo presentártelo si te interesa.-“_

_“-Claro. Alguna ventaja tiene que reportarme ser tu amiga ¿Verdad? No eres fácil de aguantar.-“_

_“-Calla. Dame un poco de eso ¿Qué es?-“_

_“-Cerveza. Algo caliente. Cait está montando guardia en la cocina. Es imposible llegar a la nevera.-“_

Natalie se sonrió, divertida, dando un trago a la cerveza tibia. Sabía horrible, pero estaba bien. Piper quería dar una fiesta, y si eso era lo que su hermana necesitaba en aquel momento, bien podía hacer el esfuerzo de beber un par de cervezas calientes e intentar conseguir un uniforme que bailase un par de canciones con su amiga.

 

Cait tomó de la cintura a la chica, arrimándola a ella, pegándose a su espalda.

_“-Ya probé eso nuevo que hiciste, Curie. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?-“_

La doctora soltó la risa, girándose entre los brazos de la pelirroja.

_“-No estaba ocultándolo, Cait. Solo no tenía todos los ingredientes.-“_

_“-Anótamelos, chica. Yo me encargo del resto.-“_

Curie se quedó esperando el beso, que no tardó en llegar.

_“-La reportera montó una aquí ¿eh? No vamos a escuchar si la niña llora.-“_

_“-Estoy subiendo cada poco, duermen los dos. Es lo bueno de acostumbrarlos a dormir con ruido.-“_

_“-Tú sí que lo sabes todo ¿Eh?-“_

Cait achicó sus ojos, intentando ver a lo lejos.

_“-Joder…-“_

Curie se giró en los brazos de su novia, buscando el punto donde su mirada acababa de clavarse.

_“-¿Es…?-“_

_“-Sí. Vaya con la General y sus sorpresas…-“_

_“-Guau. Es… bastante impresionante.-“_

Curie se sobresaltó al sentir las fuertes cosquillas a sus costados. Cait la obligó a girarse, apretándola contra ella.

_“-¿No tienes suficiente aquí? No vas a terminar siendo otra de las admiradoras de la General ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-¡Cait, no! Solo estaba apreciando su cuerpo de una forma completamente diferente a la que estás insinuando. Hay que admitir que su porte llama la atención. Y la ropa que lleva puesta lo resalta. Lena supo bien como elegir su atuendo esta noche, solo remarcaba eso.-“_

_“-Relaja, doctora. Estoy quedándome contigo. Sé bien lo muy colgada de mí que estás...-“_

_“-Cait, no estoy negándolo, pero ya te he dicho que no es de buen gusto alardear.-“_

_“-Verdades, chica. Son tantas verdades que ni puedes empezar a negarlas.-“_

Curie intentó refutarla una vez más, pero Cait fue más rápida, silenciándola con un largo beso. Llegó a espiar a la General antes de que los labios de la joven la perdiesen por completo. Quería llegar a ver la cara de la reportera, eso sí que iba a ser un poema.

 

Piper cerró su habitación con cuidado. Los dos niños seguían durmiendo. Bajó las escaleras. Ya llevaba un par de copas de vino y había decidido frenar de momento con la bebida. No necesitaba volver a pasarse, esta vez, era demasiado público. Se acomodó la fina blusa que vestía. Había elegido vestir sencilla. Un ajustado jean algo alto de tiro y unas botas completaban su atuendo y aunque no era mucho, le sentaba bien. El comentario de Cait desde las escaleras no había sido en vano.

No tenía idea cuando, pero la casa estaba casi completa. Pudo ver a la distancia a Valentine, hablando animadamente con alguien que no llegaba a reconocer. Quizás, se había dejado llevar un poco con las invitaciones de última hora en el mercado. Siguió peinando su salón con la mirada, quedándose de pie junto a la escalera. Sus ojos se frenaron en Gob y en la mujer de espaldas que hablaba con el necrófago. Le adivinó el escote en su espalda debajo de la fina capa de piel que llevaba. Algo en su cuerpo. En sus piernas. La vio girarse, hacia un costado y subió hasta su perfil. Era Lena. Era Azul. Y estaba segura de que en aquel instante, la mitad de la fiesta estaba mirando exactamente lo mismo que ella.

 

_“-¿Lena?-“_

Natalie se acercó despacio, sus dos ojos abiertos de par en par.

_“-Te lo prometí ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-¿De dónde…? ¿Cuándo?-“_

_“-¿Natalie? No te atrevas a decirme que estás otra vez bebida.-“_

La joven negó con la cabeza, apurada. Volvió a recorrer a la mujer frente a ella, de arriba abajo.

_“-Joder, Lena. ¿Qué tienen hoy? Nadie va a actuar normal esta noche ¿Cierto?-“_

_“-Yo no soy la que montó una fiesta para la mitad de la ciudad…-“_

_“-No, pero sin duda estás vestida para la ocasión.-“_

Azul soltó la risa. La sorpresa que había causado al entrar a Home Plate en aquel atuendo había disfrazado por completo la suya. No esperaba encontrar aquel lugar repleto de gente, pero después de tomarse un momento para ajustarse a aquel repentino cambio de planes, se sintió aliviada. Llevaba horas intentando descifrar como iba a actuar aquella noche. Las posibles incómodas conversaciones que quizás iba a tener que escuchar. O sortear. Pero había abierto la puerta y lo que había encontrado detrás, era una fiesta. Era ruido, era música. Y Natalie tenía razón, estaba vestida para la ocasión.

 

Piper no podía moverse, no aún. Lena no la había visto. Ni siquiera se había girado en su dirección y la reportera esperaba que no lo hiciese por al menos, la siguiente hora. Estaba completamente segura de que su cara decía en aquel instante, todo lo que llevaba meses intentando ocultar.

_“-Joder, reportera…-“_

Piper se giró, asustada por la fuerte risa de la pelirroja.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-Al menos todavía recuerdas mi nombre. Sí, soy Cait. Y la del vestido que llevas acosando con la mirada durante diez minutos, es Lena.-“_

_“-Cállate.-“_

La alta mujer subió la cerveza que tenía en su mano hasta su boca, dando un trago largo, sin perder de vista a la reportera, que había vuelto ya a la mujer de pie en el medio del salón.

_“-No tiene idea ¿Eh? Mira a todos los idiotas que invitaste… la mitad está intentando tener mejor visión del tajo en el vestido de tu esposa.-“_

_“-Cait, cállate. Ahora mismo.-“_

Piper no necesitaba mirar demasiado para saber cuánta razón tenía la alta mujer. No es como si la reportera no supiese lo hermosa que Lena era. Todavía le temblaba el cuerpo cuando recordaba las veces que la había dejado dormir entre sus piernas. Sus largas y perfectas piernas que sí, evidentemente, varios, y varias con seguridad, estaban mirando con ganas en aquel momento.

_“-Anda, chica. Al menos se buena anfitriona y salúdala.-“_

Piper giró su cabeza, despacio, hacia Cait. La pelirroja le mostraba todos los dientes a la vez, en una sonrisa que no se le borraba ni por un segundo.

_“-Voy a cobrarme esto, Cait. De verdad. Voy a hacerlo.-“_

_“-Hmm.-“_

Cait asintió, dando un corto empujón a la reportera, indicándole el camino. Piper avanzó. No sabía por qué. Le vio la risa, su perfil. Las ganas en los ojos que la rodeaban, que cada vez, parecían ser más. La cintura que aquel vestido le hacía. La conocía de memoria. En aquel mismo instante, se le marcaba en la punta de sus dedos, podía sentirla. Podía sentir cada parte de la increíble mujer que tenía ya casi frente a ella.

Lena se giró. Piper caminaba hacia ella. La chica estaba hermosa, como siempre. E incómoda. Le vio los pasos dudosos. El color en su cara, a pesar de lo baja que estaba la luz. La media sonrisa que no sabía bien como terminar. Un silencio se hizo entre Lena, Gob y el par que se había acercado a saludar en cuanto Piper llegó hasta ellos.

_“-Gracias por invitarme.-“_

Azul clavaba la vista hacia abajo, hacia la insegura mirada de la reportera.

_“-En cualquier momento, Lena.-“_

Lena soltó una risa suave. Podía adivinarla con demasiada facilidad y estaba segura que la reportera estaba intentando hacerse desaparecer con solo la fuerza de su pensamiento la frase que acababa de soltar.

_“-Es bueno que hayas elegido este. Y lo que hiciste aquí, no me lo esperaba. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de asistir a una fiesta navideña.-“_

Piper intentaba imaginarla. En uno de aquellos salones de brillante suelo, donde nadie tenía un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Bailando, probablemente. Toda la noche. Era seguro que en toda su vida, nunca le había faltado compañía en una reunión de ese estilo.

_“-¿Verdad, Piper?-“_

La reportera solo abrió su boca. Tomó aire, negando y asintiendo, todo al mismo tiempo con su cabeza. No tenía idea cual era la pregunta que acababan de hacerle. Lena se aguantó la risa, una vez más. Piper estaba adorable y no quería perderse aquello.

_“-Hace un poco de calor aquí…-“_

Lena dejó correr la capa de piel sobre sus hombros, con descuido, quitándosela. El escote no era demasiado osado, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Sintió la mirada de Piper sobre ella. Sintió dos pequeños golpes sobre su hombro desnudo, se giró.

Nick Valentine estaba plantado frente a ella.

_“-¿Vas a contentar a un viejo amigo con al menos una canción?-“_

Azul asintió, tomando la mano del sintético, apenas atreviéndose a mirarlo. Para todos los demás, podía parecer que el detective había jugado bien sus cartas. Pero Lena sabía de sobra que lo que acababa de ocurrir, no era más que una emboscada. Y no había nada peor para una emboscada, que llevar tacones.

_“-Te ves bien, Lena.-“_

_“-Gracias… Es solo la impresión de verme fuera de mi uniforme.-“_

_“-Por lo que entiendo, cuando llevas el uniforme, tampoco escasean las miradas. Y algo más también.-“_

La General cortó la risa, observando al sintético. No necesitaba ser muy perspicaz para entender lo que el detective decía entre líneas.

_“-Fue un error, Nick. No tengo excusas. Pero fue un error. Y no me va a alcanzar la vida para arrepentirme.-“_

Nick asintió, dando un giro sobre la improvisada pista, haciendo lugar a los nuevos bailarines que se unían a ellos.

_“-No es el momento para sermones, chica. Lo sé. Pero Piper… yo la llevé del brazo el día en que me lo pediste. El día en que dijiste que ibas a quererla, toda la vida.-“_

_“-Nick…-“_

_“-Quiérela mejor. Ya que aparentemente vas a seguir queriéndola, hazlo mejor. Hazlo mucho, mucho mejor de lo que lo hiciste hasta ahora. Quizás no soy más que un rejunte de circuitos y mala piel sintética. Pero no voy a quedarme mirándome los zapatos si la vuelves a lastimar.-“_

_“-No voy a volver a lastimarla. No quiero volver a hacerle daño, nunca más en mi vida.-“_

_“-Espero, Lena. Espero que esta vez vayas en serio… Si la chica vuelve a darte una oportunidad…-“_

Nick volvió a girarla, acercándola al rincón en el que Piper había tomado refugio.

_“-Gracias por el baile… y la charla.-“_

Valentine se perdió antes de que Azul pudiese contestar. La mujer del refugio volvió la mirada hacia la reportera, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

_“-¿Ya sabes con quien vas a irte esta noche?-“_

La pregunta fue dura. Lena suspiró.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Lo sé. Lo siento. Tenía intención de no beber de más esta noche, pero mi resolución se vio truncada por cierta visión. Y ya sabes, una copa en mí, puede marcar la diferencia.-“_

_“-Con nadie, Piper. Lo sabes.-“_

_“-¿Lo sé? Hasta donde yo sé, duermes con una de tus milicianas. Quizás no es exclusivo, lo de ustedes… digo.-“_

Lena la observó. Piper no la miraba, no dejaba de mover sus ojos hacia los costados, intentando fijarlos en cualquier punto menos en ella.

_“-Fue un error. Fue la única vez que estuve con ella. Sabes de sobra como fue. No tengo excusas y no pretendo que me perdones, pero nunca más pasó y nunca más va a pasar. Te lo dije, en el fuerte…-“_

_“-Me cuesta creerte, Lena. Me cuesta…-“_

_“-¿Fred? ¿Llega tarde hoy?-“_

La General no pudo evitarlo. Tenía aquello atragantado en su garganta y se había jurado no soltarlo. Lo había repetido en su cabeza una y otra vez, por horas. Pero había sido imposible.

Un par de ojos verdes la fulminaron.

_“-¿Sabes? Hoy, cuando pasó lo que pasó, tuve toda la intención de correr tras de ti. Como en los viejos tiempos. Siempre buscándote. Siempre intentando que no corras, que no te alejes, que no te lastimes. Pero no. No. No tienes derecho a eso. No después de lo que hiciste.-“_

_“-Lo sé, lo siento. No voy a decirte que estoy contenta por ti, Piper, porque sería mentirte escandalosamente, y es algo que prometí no volver a hacer... Pero no voy a hacerte sentir mal, ni a ponerme en tu camino ni a hacer nada que pueda ir en contra de lo que quieres. Y si lo que quieres es él… lo entiendo.-“_

La reportera soltó una risa, triste, apagada. Miraba a la mujer como si no pudiese creerlo. Lena nunca terminaba de entender hasta qué punto la quería. Miró a su alrededor por un momento. Era cierto, todo aquello que había armado alrededor. El ruido, la gente, la falta de luz. Todo tenía que ver con Azul. Con no querer verla, no querer escucharla. No estar a solas con ella. Y no era porque le faltasen las ganas, no. Al contrario. Era porque se conocía de sobra para saber el efecto que Lena podía causar sobre ella.

Sabía de sobra la poca voluntad que le quedaba para seguir conteniéndose. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He logrado al fin, organizarme un poco, y para quienes me leen, quizás sea bueno saber que voy a estar subiendo cuatro capítulos a la semana, dos y dos, para cada una de las historias que actualmente estoy posteando.
> 
> Pienso actualizar [Los siglos de Azul](https://archiveofourown.org/series/605422) cada lunes y jueves.
> 
> [Cantares del Mundus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313139/chapters/30469806) va a ser actualizada cada martes y viernes.
> 
> Gracias a los que siguen por aquí.
> 
> :)


	25. Reclamos de medianoche.

_“-Eres una idiota, Lena.-“_

Azul ladeó un poco su cabeza, intentando entender que era lo que había hecho ahora.

_“-¿Crees que puedo estar con alguien más? ¿Crees que después de todo lo que pasó entre tú y yo tengo ganas de volver a intentar siquiera lo más mínimo con nadie? ¿Me conoces en algo?-“_

_“-Piper, lo siento… tú y él siempre… siempre están juntos y… el beso.-“_

_“-¡No debería darte una sola explicación! No después de toda la mierda en que nos metiste… El beso fue un error, y tardé de más en frenarlo. Lo sé. Pero eso no te incumbe. No estoy con él, algo que por cierto, tampoco te incumbe, pero aquí estoy, siempre dando explicaciones sobre mi vida a gente que no lo merece.-“_

_“-Lo siento.-“_

Piper levantó la mirada. Fue bajando despacio por cada centímetro del rostro que tenía frente a ella. Desde la mirada de preocupación hasta sus labios apenas abiertos. Por su cuello, completamente desnudo. Por el increíble escote que llevaba obligándola a contener sus ojos desde que la había visto. Se detuvo un momento allí. Quizás, demasiado tiempo.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

Lena sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja. Sabía que en cualquier momento la reportera iba a tirarle con algo. O insultarla y marchar. O ambas. Pero era imposible no sonreír como idiota viéndola subir desde su escote, con todo el color en su cara.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Nada. Nada. Por un momento pensé que te había perdido.-“_

_“-¿Perdido?-“_

_“-Déjalo.-“_

Azul sintió la mano de la reportera cerrándose sobre su muñeca, tirando de ella. Se dejó llevar.

_“-Te lo ganaste, Lena. Y me odio, juro que me odio por lo que estoy por hacer.-“_

_“-¿Pipes?-“_

La reportera no se molestó en responder. Lena la vio dejar su vaso en uno de los escalones, al pasar. Se dejó llevar, intentando descifrar que era lo que sucedía allí.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

Lena se giró, mirando hacia la puerta sobre la que Piper acababa de apoyarse, cerrándola.

_“-¿Es a propósito, verdad?-“_

Azul frunció el ceño, otra vez. Se quedó en silencio. Piper estiró su mano, tomando una silla del escritorio de Natalie, empujándola contra el picaporte, trabando la puerta.

_“-¿Piper que haces?-“_

_“-El vestido. Todo. Todo esto-“_

Piper señalaba haciendo círculos con su mano, apuntando a la mujer frente a ella.

_“-Es a propósito. ¿Es para mí?-“_

La mujer del refugio inclinó un poco su cabeza, intentando escapar de aquella pregunta. Piper se adelantó. Azul sintió su mano, sobre su vientre, empujándola con suavidad hacia atrás. No se resistió.

_“-Dije ¿Es para mí?-“_

Lena volvió a sus ojos. La reportera, esta vez, la miraba con ferocidad, sin casi pestañear.

_“-Sí. Sí lo es.-“_

Azul dio otro paso hacia atrás, tocando la cama con sus piernas, bajando a ella con lentitud, siguiendo las manos que la llevaban, desde la cintura. Sintiendo como subían por sus costados. Como llegaban a su cuello. Como tomaban su rostro y lo levantaban, hacia ella, hacia su boca.

_“-Piper… no… no tienes que hacer esto.-“_

_“-¿No tengo?-“_

La pierna de la reportera fue subiendo por las de Lena, metiéndose entre medio, haciéndose lugar. Sus ojos verdes observándola, justo sobre ella. Piper le sentía toda la inseguridad que se le salía del cuerpo, algo tan poco usual en aquella mujer. Enredó una de sus manos en su nuca, inclinándose aún más, subiendo el peso de su cuerpo a la rodilla que había logrado meter entre aquel increíble par de piernas.

_“-Lo hago porque quiero. Quiero tenerte. No tengo que.-“_

_“-Todo lo que te hice…-“_

Los labios de Piper bajaron, apretándose contra los de Lena. El beso fue suave y fue suficiente para callarla.

_“-Lena, déjalo. Por hoy. Déjalo. No tengo intención de estar enojada esta noche.-“_

_“-Piper…-“_

La reportera volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, no hubo suavidad. Esta vez su boca se le plantó con violencia sobre las palabras. Su lengua se metió en ella, buscándola. Su cuerpo se fue dejando caer. Una de sus manos fue buscándole la cintura y la otra, estirada, esperando encontrar el apoyo. Lena intentó contener aquel peso, apoyándose sobre sus codos, sin terminar de caer hasta el colchón, pero la rodilla de la reportera, trepando aún más por su entrepierna, le desconcentró el esfuerzo.

La mano que Piper acababa de apoyar sobre la cintura de la mujer, bajó un poco más, siguiendo toda la curva hasta su muslo y metiéndose debajo. Levantándola, solo lo suficiente como para llevarla hacia atrás, para hacerse lugar. Algo, algo parecido a un gemido escapó de la garganta de Lena. La reportera cortó el beso, con media sonrisa en sus labios.

_“-¿Te gusta que te lleve, Lena?-“_

La mujer del refugio abrió su ojo. Podía notar la forma en que la mirada de Piper estaba ardiendo. La quería. La deseaba. No había duda alguna sobre aquello.

_“-Sabes que sí…-“_

_“-Pero siempre peleas por tener el control…-“_

Otro beso, más ansioso aún. La mano de Piper bajando todo lo largo de su pierna, metiéndose por debajo del vestido, trepando, cada vez con mayor dificultad, hacia su muslo. Peleando con la ceñida tela. Sin dejar de besarla. Sin dejar de moverse sobre ella.

_“-Si alguna vez pudieses tan solo dejarte llevar…-“_

Otro beso, agitado. Y la rodilla de la reportera apretándose a la entrepierna de la mujer.

_“-Confiar… confiar en alguien más que en ti misma, Azul.-“_

_“-Confío en ti.-“_

Piper se separó un poco, quitando su mano de debajo del vestido, tirándose hacia el costado, paseando sus dedos por el vientre de la mujer. Entre sus pechos. Quedándose en su cuello. En los latidos que podía contarle.

_“-Nunca terminas de confiar, nunca hablas conmigo.-“_

La reportera llegó a su hombro, Lena sintió el leve tirón y se dejó mover, hacia un costado, separando su espalda del colchón. Los dedos de Piper viajaron hasta el cierre del vestido, despacio, bajándolo con cuidado. Sin perder detalle de lo que iba quedando al descubierto. Se apretó a su cuerpo, sin pensarlo. Le dejó los labios bajo su nuca, besándola despacio, subiendo hasta el bretel, corriéndolo por su hombro desnudo.

_“-No sé si quiero sacarlo por completo.-“_

A Lena le costó reír. Un poco, por lo difícil que era mantener el ritmo de su respiración en aquel estado. Y otro poco por la tristeza que seguía sintiendo a cada caricia que Piper le dejaba en la piel.

Volvió a girarse, encontrándola.

_“-Haz lo que quieras.-“_

Piper le sonrió, mirándole los labios mientras soltaba aquellas palabras.

_“-Sí. Esa es una buena respuesta, Lena.-“_

La reportera volvió a besarla, terminando de bajar el vestido, hasta su cintura. Paseando su mano por su costado, por su vientre. Subiendo a sus pechos. Sintiendo como la respiración de la mujer se aceleraba en su boca. Como el calor le subía a cada instante. Como se dejaba llevar, a pesar de todas las resistencias que podía adivinarle.

Se subió a su cuerpo, de golpe, sin más.

Sus manos se movieron, ágiles, metiéndose bajo el colchón, encontrando el broche de aquel sostén, liberándolo con un solo movimiento. Lena se quejó, en sus labios, de la mejor manera que podía quejarse y Piper volvió a apretarse contra su vientre, entre sus muslos, contra su boca. Sintió las manos de la mujer del refugio tirando de su camisa, sacándola de dentro de sus ajustados pantalones. Sintió sus dedos trepándole la espalda. Sus uñas, clavándose. Pidiendo.

_“-Quiero tenerte, Lena. Quiero estar dentro de ti. Quiero verte estallar y que no puedas hacer nada… nada por evitarlo.-“_

Lena asintió, sintiendo la voz de Piper en su oído. Susurrándole. Sus dientes atrapándole el cuello, suave, marcándola. Sus besos paseando por lo bajo de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca otra vez y en el mismo instante en que le llegaba con los labios, la sintió bajo su vestido, sus dedos ansiosos arrancándole la prenda. La tela cediendo. Rompiéndose a un costado. Liberándola toda. Para Piper. Para que la reportera pudiese hacer lo que se moría por hacer.

Piper enredó una de sus manos entre el pelo de Azul, separándose un momento de su boca, sin dejar de mirarla. Se metió en ella con ganas. Con demasiadas ganas. Lena soltó un gemido, sosteniéndole la mirada. Sus gestos. La forma en que estaba tomándola. Todo lo que estaba diciéndole con el cuerpo. Piper comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y la mujer del refugio subió su mano, hasta la mejilla de la reportera, dejándole una caricia. Subió su pierna, hasta sus caderas, apretándola contra ella. Abriéndose más. Sintiéndola bien.

_“-Eres mía, Lena. Eres mía de cada manera posible... De nadie más…-“_

Piper apoyaba su frente contra la de Azul, metiéndose en ella con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su peso. Le hablaba con agitación. Con insistencia. Lena se mordía la boca, para no gritar. Para no perderse por completo en lo que Piper estaba haciendo con su cuerpo.

_“-Dilo.-“_

La reportera no se contenía. Tenerla así, la volvía loca. Verla en aquel estado, después de toda la ausencia que Azul le había dejado. De meses pensándola. Odiándose por extrañarla. Por seguir deseándola a pesar de todo. Y Azul cruzando su puerta, vestida de aquella forma. Y su risa y todas las miradas sobre su escote. O sus piernas. O su espalda. Todas las miradas sobre aquella mujer que era suya. Que había sido suya de todas las formas posibles y que nunca, nunca iba a dejar de serlo. No. Era imposible.

_“-Dilo, Lena. Dilo.-“_

_“-Soy tuya…-“_

Piper la embistió con más fuerzas aún. Podía sentir los dedos de Lena peleando contra los botones de sus jeans, metiéndose con trabajo y sin ritmo. Tocándola, a veces, y otras, solo allí, completamente sobrepasada por lo que sentía. La mujer del refugio se dejaba ir y Piper se contenía sobre ella, esperándola. Esperando que al fin estallase en su mano. En sus dedos. Bajo su cuerpo.

_“-Mi nombre… mi nombre también, Lena. Dilo… no dejes de decirlo…-“_

_“-Soy tuya… Piper… lo soy.-“_

La reportera volvió a besarla, apartándose cada poco, dándole aire para escucharla decir su nombre. Para escucharle cada palabra que le pedía. Para verle la mirada nublada y sentir como se contraía toda bajo su cuerpo. Como el abrazo se hacía cada vez más desesperado. Como se levantaba hacia ella, con esfuerzo. Como llegaba hasta su hombro, mordiendo sobre la tela, con poca suavidad. Piper la apretó contra ella, sus dedos aún enredados en su pelo, todo su cuerpo presionándola. No frenó. Se apuró en ella, hasta sentir como la mujer se desarmaba bajo su cuerpo. Como liberaba su hombro y un gemido alargado escapaba de su garganta. Como se dejaba caer hacia atrás otra vez, sus labios separados, el color en su piel. Su cuello perfecto, alargado, latiendo agotado.

La reportera no había podido evitar el dejarse ir, viéndola estallar en aquella forma. Había sido un alivio casi obligado. Cortado. Completamente necesario.

Se quedó observándola. Lo hermosa que era.

Lena volvió a ella. Su mirada completamente nublada. Piper no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el llanto de la mujer se metiese entre las dos con violencia.

_“-¿Azul…?-“_

No era la primera vez que la veía llorar. No era la primera vez que Lena se quebraba delante de ella. Pero la forma, la manera en que estaba soltando toda la tristeza. Aquella parte que siempre escondía de todas las miradas. Aquella parte que había quedado enterrada junto al mundo que había muerto hacía doscientos años. Junto al niño que había perdido, al esposo que había visto morir. Junto a cada uno de los que había amado y había perdido en un instante.

_“-Lena, no… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?-“_

Piper se movió con suavidad, saliéndose de ella, subiendo aún más a su cuerpo, intentando sostenerla, intentando encontrarle la angustia. Azul trataba de esconderse entre su pelo, pegándose a su piel, sin dejar de llorar. No podía evitarlo. Algo ardía dentro.

_“-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Lena? Mírame.-“_

La reportera sentía el nudo en su estómago agrandarse, con cada sonido que le escuchaba. Con toda la tristeza que le adivinaba. No había sido suave. No había esperado. Solo había tomado lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo, porque era suya. Lena era suya y no se había podido contener. Y la mujer se quebraba bajo su cuerpo. Subió su mano hasta la mejilla de Azul, intentando correr su rostro, con suavidad. Intentando verla. Entender.

_“-Lena… por favor…-“_

Azul negó con la cabeza, como única respuesta. Piper le adivinó una sonrisa que no terminaba de salir. El pánico que había empezado a correrle a través del cuerpo comenzó a bajar, despacio.

_“-¿Qué tienes?-“_

_“-Nada…-“_

La palabra salió entrecortada. Y otra sonrisa, un poco mejor esta vez.

_“-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Estás bien? No debería…-“_

_“-Lo hiciste perfecto, Piper. Siempre lo haces perfecto.-“_

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Nada...-“_

_“-Nunca te pones así. Habla conmigo, por favor. Por una vez.-“_

Lena cerró su ojo un momento, asintiendo, apretándose aún más a Piper, enredando su pierna entre las de ella.

_“-Estoy bien… solo… Es difícil entender hasta qué punto puedo sentirte y saber… todo lo que hice mal contigo, Piper. Solo es eso… es… Solo eso.-“_

_“-Solo eso.-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

La reportera bajó a sus labios, besándola con suavidad. Lena subió sus brazos, pasándolos por el cuello de la chica, atrayéndola un poco más a su boca.

_“-Solo eso…-“_

Azul asintió otra vez, mirándola.

_“-Me duele perderte, Piper. No quiero…-“_

El llanto volvió. No podía contenerse. No entendía que era lo que le sucedía dentro, pero parecía que poco podía hacer por ocultarlo. Piper se apoyó sobre su frente, su mano intentando frenar las lágrimas. Su mirada clavada en Azul.

_“-No lo hagas.-“_

Lena la miró, confundida.

_“-No me pierdas. Si no quieres hacerlo. Si duele. Si me sientes, quédate.-“_

_“-Estoy aquí… Lo prometí. No voy a irme… Pero lo que hice…-“_

_“-Es mucho. Y duele demasiado todavía. Pero estoy intentando encontrar la forma de perdonarte, Lena. También te siento. Todo sigue aquí.-“_

Piper apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de Lena.

_“-Creo que nunca fuiste tan cursi conmigo, reportera…-“_

La chica liberó una risa.

_“-Tengo que estar a la altura. Acabas de tener un ataque de sensibilidad en mi cama…-“_

_“-Técnicamente, no es tu cama.-“_

_“-No, pero podemos obviar ese detalle. Sé de alguien que puede quedar bastante traumatizada si esto sale a la luz.-“_

Azul asintió, con una sonrisa.

_“-¿Entonces?-“_

_“-Entonces, Azul. Probablemente todavía no terminé de estar enojada contigo… Ni tengo idea si podemos arreglarlo… Si puedo… Ya sabes. Pero dame tiempo. No te vayas.-“_

_“-No me voy.-“_

_“-No.-“_

Piper volvió a su boca. Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud en cuanto encontró sus labios. En cuanto entendió la invitación detrás del beso.

_“-¿No tienes algo así como una fila infinita de gente esperando para sacarte a bailar…?-“_

_“-Calla, Piper.-“_

La reportera sintió como Lena tomaba su brazo. Como lo arrastraba por su cuerpo. Como la llevaba a su entrepierna. Otra vez.

_“-Me callo, lo prometo.-“_

Piper volvió a ella, besándola con suavidad. La urgencia ya no estaba allí pero las ganas de tenerla nunca se iban. No importaba qué, siempre podía sentirlas dentro.

 

Natalie se quedó de pie frente a la pelirroja. Subió la mirada, intentando descifrar que era lo que la alta mujer estaba haciendo.

_“-Anda, Cait. Déjame pasar, necesito ir a mi habitación.-“_

_“-¿Para qué?-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-¿Qué necesitas, chica?-“_

_“-Ir. A. Mí. Habitación. Acabo de decírtelo.-“_

_“-No va a ser posible.-“_

Natalie torció la cabeza, preguntando con un gesto. La pelirroja no parecía estar bebida pero de seguro que estaba actuando como si lo estuviese.

_“-Tu mami está pasando algún tiempo de calidad con… Bueno. Tu hermana. Guau, eso suena horrible. Lo siento, chica.-“_

Nat seguía frunciendo el ceño. Las palabras de Cait fueron cayendo en su cabeza. La pelirroja subía la cerveza a su boca, tapando la entrada al pasillo, su brazo apoyado en el umbral, sus piernas cruzadas, su cuerpo algo caído hacia un costado y su mirada, sobre la chica, observando cómo le iba cambiando el gesto poco a poco, como pasaba lentamente de no entender que sucedía allí, a la sorpresa, y desde la sorpresa, en tan solo un segundo, a la total indignación.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-¿En mí habitación?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

Natalie echó la cabeza hacia atrás largando un suspiro hacia el techo.

_“-¡Vamos, Cait! Más vale que no estés hablando en serio…-“_

_“-Chica, llevo suficiente tiempo de pie aquí como para poder asegurarte que no quieres ir a tu habitación.-“_

_“-Oh, por dios. ¿Qué nada va a ser normal esta noche?-“_

_“-Bueno, sé que están en_ _un paréntesis_ _, pero yo diría que en realidad, es bastante normal entre ellas…-“_

_“-¿En un qué?-“_

Curie terminó de bajar las escaleras, quedando frente a Cait, quitándole la cerveza de su mano y dando un sorbo, sonriendo.

_“-_ _Paréntesis, Natalie. Una pausa,_ _en este caso.-“_

La joven doctora volvió la mirada hacia Cait.

_“-Una palabra muy bien utilizada…-“_

_“-Para que digas después que no te escucho…-“_

Natalie negó con la cabeza, observando como las dos mujeres que tenía delante se sonreían como idiotas, olvidándose de ella.

_“-No es como si no sabía esa palabra… Solo que Cait… usándola. Y todo esto. Lena y su vestido ¡Y en mí habitación!-“_

Natalie se frenó. Nadie estaba escuchándola, eso estaba claro.

_“-Dios. No quiero saber ni ver nada más por esta noche. Es suficiente…-“_

Cait ya no prestaba atención a la joven miliciana, distraída como estaba por la aparente invitación que Curie estaba haciéndole. Parecía que la General no iba a ser la única con suerte aquella noche. Le gustaba, todo el asunto de las fiestas. Las reuniones, el ruido. La comida y la bebida. Y Curie. Era nuevo todavía, algo que nunca había tenido mientras crecía. Sus padres siempre se habían cuidado bien de siquiera compartir la mesa con ella. El beso de la doctora la sacó de aquellos pensamientos. Podía acostumbrarse a todo aquello. Le gustaban, las fiestas. Sí. Podía acostumbrarse sin problema.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Propuestas del pasado.

La nieve no había tardado mucho en caer sobre las viejas ruinas de Boston. Enero llevaba apenas algunos días en el calendario y el frio se había dejado caer de lleno. El necrófago cruzó las puertas de Diamond city. Era bueno tener la libertad de hacerlo. La ciudad ya no estaba en manos de la milicia, pero tenía que reconocer que los Minutemen habían mejorado las cosas considerablemente.

Tardó en encontrar la pequeña casa, las indicaciones habían sido algo vagas y tuvo que frenarse en el mercado para volver a preguntar. Cuando encontró la puerta, se frenó por unos segundos, tomando aire. La mujer nunca había sido fácil de tratar.

Cait abrió, con la niña en brazos.

_“-Hola pajarito. ¿Ese es tu pichón?-“_

La mirada de la mujer de cabellos de fuego se encendió. Que su pasado tocara su puerta, así, tan literal, no era algo que le agradase demasiado.

_“-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-“_

_“-Yo también te extrañé. ¿No vas a hacerme pasar? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?-“_

Tom se quitaba el sombrero, dejándole una sonrisa amplia a la pelirroja.

_“-Joder, voy a arrepentirme, seguramente. Entra.-“_

El hombre se adelantó, dejando la mirada en cada rincón del hogar. El lugar estaba más que bien.

_“-Te dije que tenías que limpiarte. Mírate. No podrías estar mejor.-“_

_“-Escucha, cara de mierda, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si me diste una patada en el trasero, fue por tu puto bolsillo y no por mi salud. Se breve. Tengo cosas que hacer.-“_

_“-Algunas cosas no cambian… tu humor, sobretodo. Bien, directo al grano. Tengo algo que proponerte.-“_

Curie estaba aún recostada. Con la puerta de su habitación entreabierta, la chica podía escuchar sin dificultad la conversación que estaba ocurriendo en el salón. No le estaba gustando demasiado.

_“-Mira. Estoy otra vez en el ruedo. Es sencillo. Los artilleros tienen un luchador que lleva el último año masacrando a todo lo que le ponen delante. Las apuestas están por las nubes, saben que no hay nadie capaz de dejarlo en el suelo. Pero no te conocen…-“_

_“-Que mierda, Tom. Eres un hijo de puta. ¿Vienes a mi casa a pedirme que vuelva a romperme la cara por ti? Debería sacarte a patadas.-“_

_“-Pero todavía no lo has hecho así que asumo que quieres escuchar lo que sigue.-“_

Cait no respondió. Curie se levantó de la cama, apurada. La situación empezaba a preocuparle.

_“-Una pelea. Más chapas de las que viste en tu vida. Una sola pelea, pajarito. Y te prometo que no vas a tener que volver a trabajar por los próximos cinco años. O más, quien te dice. Ahora que dejaste la porquería, no debes tener tantos gastos.-“_

_“-Escucha, cara de flan. Estuve años reventándome en la arena por ti y llenando tus bolsillos. ¿Sabes que me quedó? Una puta resaca del carajo y ni un nudillo entero. Y ahora vienes con el cuento de las chapas. Ya no soy esa persona, no vas a tirarme cien chapas y meterme en la arena. Vete de aquí.-“_

_“-Hay veinte mil chapas para ti. Sería la pelea del año. Veinte mil, Cait.-“_

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio. No entendía de donde el necrófago podía sacar esa cantidad de dinero pero estaba claro que el hombre jugaba ahora en las ligas mayores.

_“-Veinticinco, o te pierdes.-“_

Cait solo quería ver. Quería saber hasta dónde podía empujar aquello.

_“-Joder, vas a secarme. Por ti. Solo por ti, Cait. Veinticinco. Es una pelea. Incluso tienes tiempo de prepararte. Faltan más de tres semanas.-“_

Curie terminaba de bajar las escaleras. La mirada del necrófago se desvió hacia la chica en bata de seda que caminaba hacia ellos.

_“-Bueno, vaya preciosura. ¿No vas a presentarnos, pajarito?-“_

_“-Cuida la lengua, Tom. De verdad. O vas a terminar tragándotela.-“_

_“-¿Cait?-“_

La chica de pelo corto miraba a la alta mujer con preocupación. Lo que había escuchado no le gustaba ni un poco. Se acercó, tomando a Malvina en sus manos y quedándose a un costado de la pelirroja, observando al necrófago que tenía delante.

_“-Si quieres terminar de hablar, me esperas esta noche, en el local de Vadim. No vuelvas a mi casa. Está fuera de los límites ¿Nos entendemos?-“_

Tom volvió la mirada a Cait, sonriéndole.

_“-Tu hospitalidad me conmueve. Bien. Te veo esta noche, para ultimar los detalles. Vamos a hacernos ricos, créeme. Y solo una pelea.-“_

Cait terminaba de empujarlo por la puerta mientras el necrófago hablaba. No tardó en cerrar y dar una vuelta de llave, girándose para enfrentar a la chica que seguía de pie en el salón, con su pequeña hija en brazos.

_“-¿Estás pensando en aceptarlo, Cait?-“_

Curie miraba a la mujer con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. La pelirroja se giró, caminando hacia el otro extremo del salón, hacia la cocina.

_“-Son muchas, muchas chapas, Curie. Estaríamos cubiertas por demasiado tiempo. Y no nos está sobrando.-“_

_“-Cait, todavía no estoy trabajando. Sabes que en cuanto vuelva, no vamos a tener necesidad. Con lo que las dos hacemos, alcanza y sobra.-“_

_“-No tengo planes de quedarme en la milicia para siempre. Sabes que no es lo mío.-“_

_“-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estás pensando en arriesgarte en esa forma solo por dinero? Si no quieres seguir en la milicia, puedes dejarla. Yo puedo hacer más horas con Sun. Incluso podemos volver a Sanctuary, puedo hacerme cargo de la clínica-“_

_“-No me estaría arriesgando a nada. Nunca nadie pudo conmigo en la arena. Es lo que se hacer. Se pelear. Lo hago bien. Es una sola pelea y es mucho más de lo que ganaríamos en años. Y además, ya te dije que no quiero que trabajes aún. Es muy pronto.-“_

_“-No. No, Cait. No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿No recuerdas como era tu vida en la zona de combate? Apenas puedes hablar de eso. ¿Ni siquiera te preguntas por qué hay tanto dinero en juego?-“_

_“-Tom debe haber encontrado a quien pelar, eso seguro.-“_

_“-Y a quien sea que quieren ponerte enfrente, debe ser más que peligroso. ¿Y después? Si lograses ganar… ¿Vas a detenerte allí? No quiero que lo hagas.-“_

_“-Curie, no tengo nada decidido. Pero voy a hablar con él esta noche. Deja de preocuparte. Nada va a pasarme.-“_

La alta mujer revisaba la nevera, buscando con que llenarse el estómago. Curie la seguía de cerca, visiblemente preocupada.

_“-Cait, por favor. Solo dile que no. No necesitamos ese dinero.-“_

_“-Basta ya, chica. De verdad. Déjalo.-“_

_“-No. No voy a dejar que hagas algo así. Podrías morir y solo por algo que no necesitamos.-“_

_“-¿No vas a dejarme? Curie, si digo que sí o que no, va a ser mi decisión, chica. Puedo pensar por mí misma. Deja de preocuparte. No es como si no tuviese que andar poniendo mi trasero en juego en el yermo cada dos por tres. La diferencia es que esta vez quieren pagarme a lo grande. Deja el tema, antes de que me enojes.-“_

_“-Cait…-“_

La pelirroja le quitaba a Malvina una vez más, acomodándola en su pecho y sosteniéndola con uno de sus brazos. El que le quedaba libre, lo usó para rodear la cintura de la chica, acercándola a su cuerpo.

_“-Basta. Tengo hambre y tengo que irme. ¿Comemos? Voy a estar todo el puto día terminando de vaciar los jodidos almacenes. Necesito bastante carne si quiero aguantar hasta la tarde. Cocíname. Anda.-“_

Cait bajaba a la boca de la chica con una sonrisa, robándole un beso. Curie no podía evitar que la preocupación la abarcase toda. Sabía que seguir discutiendo contra la terquedad de aquella mujer, era tiempo perdido. Iba a tener que encontrar una mejor forma de hacerle entender que nada de aquello era una buena idea. Que no lo necesitaban. Que esa ya no era ella. Ya no era su vida. No tenía que volver a la arena.

 

La reportera cruzó rápido el mercado, intentando no pensar en el horrible frío que parecía metérsele por todos lados. Habían sido días tranquilos, sí, pero intensos. Después de lo que había sucedido en la fiesta de navidad las cosas con Lena no habían avanzado demasiado, pero estaban viéndose. Se sentía un poco adolescente, por momentos, aquello. No quería apurar nada y los enojos todavía le subían de tanto en tanto, pero tampoco quería perderla. Tampoco quería cambiar lo que tenían. Si no funcionaba, iban a lograr estar bien, nunca iban a dejar de ser una familia, eso la reportera, lo tenía grabado a fuego, bien dentro. Pero quería intentarlo. La quería en casa. La quería junto a ella. Junto a todo lo que les había costado tanto tiempo construir.

Piper entró a Home Plate con una sonrisa. Yahto soltó su mano en cuanto detectó su pila de juguetes en la alfombra. Apenas tardó en llegar a ella. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que tardó bastante en notar a Curie, sentada a la mesa, con su niña en brazos. La joven doctora había estado llorando.

_“-¿Curie? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué haces aquí?-“_

_“-Siento entrar sin permiso, Piper. Solo… necesitaba hablar… Cait.-“_

_“-No digas tonterías. Sabes que esta es tu casa. ¿Qué tiene Cait? ¿Pasó algo?-“_

_“-Quiere volver a la arena.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

La conversación no fue demasiado larga. Curie soltó todo, amontonando las palabras. La chica estaba asustada y no sabía bien que hacer, sabía hasta donde podía llegar la terquedad de Cait y necesitaba hacer algo para frenarla, lo que fuese. Hablar con Piper siempre la ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos y la reportera siempre encontraba un ángulo diferente desde el cual leer las situaciones.

_“-¿Veinticinco mil por una sola pelea?-“_

_“-Le ofreció veinte mil en un principio pero en cuanto Cait le pidió cinco mil más, el hombre aceptó. Sin decir una palabra.-“_

_“-Eso quiere decir que hay mucho más que veinticinco mil. Dudo que en la zona de combate manejasen esos montos, probablemente era la cantidad que terminaban haciendo en meses. Y ahora es una sola pelea… No me gusta cómo suena.-“_

_“-A mí tampoco, Piper. Pero Cait va a hablar con él. Hoy, en el local de Vadim. Cuando termine su turno. Intenté frenarla pero sabes cómo se pone y a veces siento que llevarle la contraria incluso la alienta.-“_

Malvina se estiraba hacia la reportera, riendo. La niña crecía cada día. Piper estiró sus brazos, tomándola y mirando de reojo hacia Yahto que por suerte, seguía entretenido con sus juguetes, desparramándolos y golpeándolos. El niño estallaba en celos cada vez que veía a su madre con la pequeña usurpadora.

_“-Puedo escarbar un poco en esto, Curie. Nick tiene un informante dentro de los artilleros. Quizás pueda contactarme. Saber cuánto de cierto hay y cuan peligroso es en lo que Cait está metiéndose.-“_

_“-Gracias, Piper. ¿Crees que debería hablar con Lena?-“_

_“-Puedo hacerlo yo, si prefieres-“_

Curie asintió, con una sonrisa amable. Se tomó algunos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

_“-¿Estás… mejor con ella?-“_

_“-No lo sé. Supongo. Hablamos. Por momentos, se siente bien tenerla cerca otra vez pero todavía sigo enojada, Curie. Muy. Y no sé si voy a poder perdonarla esta vez.-“_

_“-Puedo decirte que ya no utiliza calmantes, con seguridad. Aunque está claro que es una adicción que va a tener que controlar siempre. Solo espero que esta vez pueda lograrlo. Y estoy intentando encontrar una solución más permanente para su pierna.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Curie. Y estoy segura que vas a encontrarla. Y por lo demás… prefiero ir lento.-“_

_“-Lo entiendo, Piper. Y creo que es una decisión muy valiente de tu parte. Y difícil.-“_

Piper le sonrió, casi con pena.

_“-¿No crees que estoy siendo una idiota por perdonarla?-“_

_“-¿La perdonaste?-“_

_“-No… No aún, al menos.-“_

_“-Entonces difícilmente puedas ser una idiota por algo que no hiciste aún.-“_

_“-Técnicamente…-“_

_“-Yo creo que tienes una capacidad asombrosa para querer a los tuyos, más allá de sus imperfecciones. Y creo que Lena se equivocó demasiado esta vez. Hay mucho a tener en cuenta, sí, pero está claro que cruzó el límite. –“_

_“-Crees que no debería perdonarla.-“_

_“-No, solo estaba intentando decir que si no pudieses, es comprensible. Pero también creo que está realmente arrepentida. Y que te quiere. A todos. Los quiere. Estoy segura de que decidas lo que decidas, va a ser lo correcto. Mientras tú te sientas bien.-“_

_“-Gracias…-“_

Curie le sonrió, bajando la vista hasta su pequeña que se estiraba entre los brazos de la reportera. Cait. Necesitaba hacerla entrar en razón.

 

Era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Cait volvió a su hogar, entrando en silencio, dejando las botas a un costado. La conversación con Tom le había dejado algunas cosas en su cabeza que tenía que pensar. El necrófago siempre sabía cómo endulzar un trato, bien lo recordaba. Eran muchas chapas y la pelirroja estaba segura que algo más había. Siempre era así con él. Pero confiaba en sus habilidades, aunque llevase años fuera de la arena, sabía que era buena. Confianza, en ese aspecto, nunca le faltaba. Y necesitaban el dinero. No quería que Curie estuviese lejos de la pequeña aún y estaba claro que aquel iba a ser un invierno crudo para la milicia.

Curie dormía, y la niña también. La pelirroja se quedó de pie en su habitación, mirándolas. Se acercó intentando no hacer ruido, desvistiéndose por el camino. La chica se giró, la sábana resbaló sobre la tela suave de su camisón. Cait siempre se quedaba en aquellos detalles.

Se recostó junto a ella, perdiéndose en sus tranquilas facciones. En la piel descubierta. En el cuerpo que quería tener, allí mismo, en ese instante. Su brazo se estiró, su mano terminó de descubrirla, quitando las mantas de en medio y dejándole un par de tentadoras piernas a la vista.

_“-Curie…-“_

La chica se quejó, un poco. Sus ojos seguían cerrados. Su respiración cambió.

Cait se arrimó, recorriendo con sus dedos las caderas de la joven. Llevaba algunas cervezas encima y no tenía sueño. Nada de sueño.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

La pelirroja tomó el brazo de la chica, girándola hacia la pared y acomodándose a sus espaldas. Sus labios bajaron al hombro desnudo de Curie, besándolo con ganas. Su cintura se arrimó, apoyándose en ella.

_“-¿Hablaste con él?-“_

Curie despertaba. No sabía bien qué hora era pero adivinaba que era tarde. Sentía los besos de Cait en su cuello, en su espalda. Su brazo sosteniéndola de sus caderas. Todo su cuerpo abarcándola.

_“-Quiero tenerte.-“_

La doctora se hizo hacia atrás, apretándose contra Cait. La pelirroja movió su mano, subiendo por su vientre y llegando a sus pechos. Se aferró a uno, apretándolo en su palma y escuchando el gemido que salía de los labios de Curie.

_“-Me gusta que siempre me quieras. Me calienta, entrar y verte dormida y saber que puedo follarte si quiero hacerlo.-“_

La respiración de Curie se aceleraba con cada palabra que Cait le susurraba. Una sonrisa se marcó en su boca y se apagó rápido, en cuanto tuvo que liberar un gemido por la forma en que la mujer apretaba sus pechos. Cait podía ser dulce. Y le encantaba. Pero cuando su parte animal se despertaba, Curie apenas podía controlar su propio cuerpo, que respondía a la mujer sin resistencia alguna. Todo lo que Cait necesitaba hacer, era buscarla.

Los dedos de la pelirroja deshicieron su camino, bajando una vez más por su vientre y metiéndose en las bragas de la chica. Empujó con todo su cuerpo y la tocó, despacio. Sintió como se estremecía toda, vio cómo su mano subía hasta la almohada, aferrándose a ella.

_“-Ya estás mojada, Curie. Apenas te toqué, y estás mojada.-“_

Curie asintió, apretándose más a la mujer a sus espaldas. Sintió como la mano de Cait la dejaba y paseaba por sus caderas, metiéndose entre ellas dos, buscándola. La pelirroja bajó solo un poco sus bragas, dejándolas a mitad de sus muslos. Besaba su cuello, su espalda. Atrapaba su piel entre sus dientes, soltándola solo cuando Curie se quejaba.

_“-Joder chica, tu parte de atrás. Me vuelves loca.-“_

Cait apretó con ganas, su boca mordió una vez más el cuello de la joven, que respondió con un gemido, intentando girarse, pero la pelirroja se lo impidió, empujando su cuerpo contra ella.

_“-Quédate quieta, quiero follarte así.-“_

Metió dos dedos en ella en cuanto soltó las palabras. Curie se quejó, sintiéndola.

_“-Dioses, chica. Mira como me pones.-“_

Curie estiró sus labios hasta la almohada, mordiéndola. Cait no empezaba suave y podía sentir como sus dedos se esforzaban para abrirla. Se apretó contra el colchón, quedándose boca abajo y sintiendo el cuerpo que la trepaba, atrapándola. La mujer metía una de sus piernas entre las suyas, separándola.

_“-Sube un poco, Curie...-“_

La chica levantó sus caderas, y la segunda mano de Cait se coló allí abajo, acariciándola. La mujer metía un dedo más y Curie lo sentía todo, dejando que un gemido escapase de su garganta.

_“-No grites… si se despierta, no voy a poder terminar… No quieres que frene ¿Eh?-“_

Cait respiraba fuerte en su oído, entre palabra y palabra. Curie asentía, conteniendo cada sonido. Sus caderas estaban atrapadas entre las dos manos de la pelirroja, que la tenían toda, abriéndola y mojándola cada vez más. Los dedos de la mujer ya no encontraban resistencia, Curie se dejaba tener, apretando con todas sus fuerzas la almohada atrapada en sus manos y mordiendo las sábanas, ahogando los gritos que escapaban con cada embestida. Cait subió un poco su pulgar, buscándola también desde atrás.

_“-Quiero hacerte todo. ¿Me sientes? Todo.-“_

Cuando la pelirroja la tomaba con esas ansias, Curie siempre sentía el vértigo crecer en su estómago. Sentirse totalmente en sus manos, atrapada bajo su cuerpo, teniéndola dentro de esa manera que se sentía completamente inevitable, la llevaba al borde. Cuando Cait se metió también allí, una mezcla de dolor y placer la recorrió entera. La mujer lo sintió, perdiéndose por completo en su breve cuerpo.

_“-Te duele…-“_

Cait se metía un poco más, empujando también con su cuerpo y levantando a la chica desde delante.

_“-Y no quieres que me salga. Puedo sentirte, Curie…-“_

_“-No quiero… que salgas de mí.-“_

Curie quería acabarse pero el dolor de sentirla por detrás no la dejaba terminar de abandonarse. Cait se lo hacía cada vez más fuerte, teniéndola de todos lados. Metiéndose en ella con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

_“-Acábate para mí. No voy a parar, Curie. Voy a follarte hasta que te acabes.-“_

La chica levantó un poco más sus caderas, ayudándose con sus rodillas. Cait le llegó toda. Curie descubrió que aquel ardor que sentía se quedaba en un orgasmo, alargado, interminable, con sus dedos tomándola una y otra vez desde todos lados, sintiéndolos en todo su cuerpo. Con sus besos que cada poco le mordían la piel, con ansiedad. Con su respiración agitada. Las ganas que le adivinaba. Quiso dejarse caer pero los brazos de la pelirroja no la soltaban.

_“-No bajes… quédate, solo… un poco más-“_

La voz de Cait se entrecortaba. La chica hacía caso, sosteniéndose bajo su cuerpo. Sintiendo como los espasmos se iban apagando, como cada vez le costaba más aguantarla dentro y lo muy cerca que la mujer estaba de estallar sobre sus espaldas.

Cait se dejó ir, al fin, detrás de la chica, subiéndose a ella. Dejándole un gemido en su cuello, mordiendo, terminando de meterse hondo en su cuerpo.

Cayeron al fin las dos, agotadas.

Curie la sintió salir. Sintió los brazos de la mujer rodeándola con fuerza. Sus besos. El aire volviéndole de a poco. Cada palabra que Cait le dejaba al oído, apretándola contra ella, llenándola de caricias. Cerró sus ojos. Podían hablar por la mañana. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Almohada de por medio.

Curie despertó. La niña lloraba y se apuró a ella, cargándola en brazos y volviendo a acostarse junto a la alta mujer, que todavía dormía. Malvina no tardó en prenderse a su pecho. La chica se quedaba en sus finos cabellos colorados. En las pecas que ya asomaban por toda su piel. La criatura era idéntica a Cait. Estaba inmensa y cada día que pasaba, se despertaba más y más. Curie podía ver lo inteligente que la niña era, a veces incluso, la sorprendía.

Cait abrió sus ojos. No se movió. Miraba a su niña comer con ansias, sonriendo.  

Disfrutaba de aquellos momentos. Pero cada vez que su mente caía en ellos, era inevitable que un instante después, el miedo se le metiese en el cuerpo. Tenía una familia. Jamás lo había siquiera soñado. Estaba completamente perdida por la mujer que dormía en su cama y que le había dado a su niña. Quería que estuviesen por siempre seguras. Que nada pudiese tocarlas.

_“-¿No duermes?-“_

_“-No, chica. Mira el ruido que hace. Parece como si llevase un mes sin comer.-“_

_“-Quizás tardé demasiado en despertarme. No sé cuánto llevaba llorando.-“_

_“-Nada, Curie. No tardaste nada. Ella es así. Lo sabes.-“_

Curie se sonrió. Ver la forma en que Cait las miraba la llenaba de calor. La pelirroja era tan diferente con ellas que cuando la veía con  otras personas a veces le costaba reconocerla. Esa Cait, la que se mostraba entre esas paredes, era solo para ellas.

_“-¿No quieres contarme lo que hablaste anoche?-“_

_“-Voy a pelear.-“_

Curie se quedó en silencio. Era la respuesta que estaba esperando. Sabía que Cait vivía preocupándose por todo desde que habían tenido a Malvina y esa cantidad de chapas, estaba segura que a la pelirroja, le compraban un poco de tranquilidad.

_“-Te enoja.-“_

_“-Me preocupa, Cait. No quiero que lo hagas. Cuando me pediste que dejase la clínica lo hice. A pesar de que podía seguir trabajando y no era un verdadero riesgo para mí.-“_

_“-Es diferente.-“_

_“-Sí, muy. Podrían lastimarte seriamente. Podrían matarte.-“_

Cait no había terminado de contarle. Las peleas, en la arena, usualmente eran a muerte. Y esta, no iba a ser la excepción.

_“-No va a ganarme.-“_

_“-No quiero que lo hagas.-“_

_“-Es solo una vez, Curie. Y no vamos a tener que preocuparnos por nada después.-“_

_“-No estaba preocupada hasta ahora, Cait. No lo necesitamos. Por favor.-“_

_“-Tenme un poco más de fe. Voy a tener algunas peleas antes, para volver a acostumbrarme. Voy a hacerlo bien.-“_

_“-Dijiste una sola pelea.-“_

_“-Una sola en serio, las que Tom va a arreglarme antes, son solo de práctica.-“_

_“-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-“_

_“-No son a matar, chica.-“_

Curie le clavó la mirada. Sus labios se separaron un momento antes de que las palabras pudiesen salir de su boca.

_“-¿A matar? ¿Estás diciéndome que es una pelea a muerte la que piensas tener?-“_

_“-Es la arena. Así funciona. Los que entran lo saben.-“_

_“-¿Qué sucede contigo?-“_

El tono de la chica había cambiado por completo. Cait se quedó mirándola. Era más que evidente que Curie estaba conteniéndose para no estallar.

_“-Joder, Curie. No necesitamos hablarlo. Solo déjalo. Es una buena oportunidad y quiero tener suficiente. No quiero estar preocupándome. Por ella. Por ti.-“_

_“-¡No necesitamos las estúpidas chapas, Cait!-“_

La niña en sus brazos se sobresaltó. La pelirroja abrió sus ojos de par en par. Curie no solía tener esos arranques. Nunca.

_“-No sé por qué te lo cuento. Déjalo ya. Nada va a pasar y vamos a tener suficiente dinero para estar tranquilas por una buena temporada. Vamos a dejar este tema, no quiero pelear contigo.-“_

_“-Si te empecinas en hacerlo a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo, no va a ser gratuito, Cait. Voy a enojarme contigo. Y estoy hablando muy en serio.-“_

La alta mujer soltó algo parecido a un gruñido, levantándose de la cama y buscando sus pantalones. Curie pudo escuchar su paso pesado bajando las escaleras y los insultos que iba largando. Tenía que hacerla entrar en razón. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerle entender que aquella locura, además de innecesaria, era completamente estúpida.

 

Lena se frenó un momento delante de la puerta de Home Plate, tomando aire antes de golpear. La reportera no tardó mucho en abrir, con una sonrisa y con el pequeño encima.

_“-¿No estás algo grande tú para estar todo el día encima de mamá?-“_

La General puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo, revolviéndole el cabello. El chico se giró, aferrándose aún más al hombro de su madre.

_“-No lo pelees. Está un poco molesto hoy.-“_

_“-¿Qué tiene?-“_

_“-No lo sé. Malhumor, creo.-“_

Lena se sonrió, mirando hacia el niño. Era un pequeño malcriado, eso estaba claro.

_“-¿Las chicas?-“_

_“-Natalie duerme aún, pero creo que tenía algo que hacer, probablemente no tarde en despertar. Mía también está dormida, pero déjala descansar. Sigue tomando todos los turnos que puede en la clínica… Hablé con ella para que frene un poco, pero no me escucha.-“_

Piper estiraba a Yahto hacia la mujer del refugio, que lo tomaba entre sus brazos, intentando que la risa no se le escapase. Los gestos que el niño estaba haciendo al intentar volver hacia su madre, eran demasiado.

_“-Gracias por cuidarlo hoy, Lena.-“_

La General volvió a Piper, con seriedad.

_“-¿Gracias?-“_

_“-No… no te lo tomes a mal. Solo… sé que todavía están terminando con los asuntos de la milicia aquí, y que probablemente estás ocupada.-“_

_“-No para ustedes. No para él. Nunca.-“_

La reportera suspiró, acercándose hasta los dos. Lena estaba algo susceptible desde que habían empezado a intentar acercarse un poco más. Levantó su mano, haciéndole una caricia al pequeño que se había dejado caer sobre el hombro de Azul.

_“-¿Van a estar bien?-“_

_“-Claro, estoy segura que una buena siesta va a hacer maravillas con nuestro humor.-“_

_“-Bien. Voy a intentar volver pronto.-“_

_“-¿Vas a ir sola?-“_

_“-Nick me acompaña.-“_

_“-Si tan solo me dijeses a dónde es que van…-“_

_“-Lena…-“_

_“-Ya. Está bien. Solo cuídate.-“_

Piper asintió, quedándose en su mirada. Se apuró hasta los labios de la mujer, dejándole un beso corto que a la General la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

_“-Vuelvo pronto.-“_

La chica no perdió más tiempo, tomando su bolso del sofá y atravesando la puerta, hacia las calles de la ciudad. Lena se quedó de pie, su hijo en brazos, una sonrisa en su rostro. Poco a poco. No los había perdido y eso era ya más que suficiente. Estar allí, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Volvió la mirada hacia Yahto, lo inmenso que estaba. El chico se dejó caer sobre su hombro, con ganas. Piper tenía razón, no parecía del mejor humor.

Yahto había tardado bastante en comenzar a hablar y no lo hacía bien. Se enojaba, con mucha facilidad y no era bueno manteniendo la atención por más de algunos segundos. Doscientos años atrás, antes de que cayesen las bombas, probablemente lo hubiesen diagnosticado, etiquetándolo con un sinfín de palabras e intentando acercarlo a la norma a base de pastillas, como alguna vez habían hecho con ella. Una de las pocas ventajas del yermo, si podía tomarse como ventaja, era que aquel lugar, te obligaba a tomar la realidad como venía. Sin filtros. Sin velos. Yahto estaba bien, Curie lo seguía de cerca y el chico no podía estar mejor. Sí, su niño, era algo diferente. A veces se retraía demasiado. Había tardado más de la cuenta en comenzar a hablar y en hacerse entender. Pero no dejaba de ser increíblemente inteligente. A su manera, Yahto siempre estaba despierto. Lena podía verlo.

Subió su mano hasta la cabeza del pequeño, hamacándolo con su cuerpo mientras sentía como el sueño lo iba atrapando. Caminó hacia las escaleras, sintiendo como su hijo se iba rindiendo sobre su hombro. Ella también estaba cansada, podía sentirlo. Llevaba días durmiendo en aquel incómodo catre y el solo pensar en dejarse caer sobre su vieja cama le traía todo el sueño al cuerpo.

 

Piper tardó más de lo previsto en volver. Era pasada la medianoche cuando atravesó la puerta de su casa, encontrando todo en silencio. Soltó el bolso sobre el sofá, con algo de pesadez. Encontrar el contacto de Nick les había tomado más de la cuenta y para cuando habían terminado con aquel asunto, ya no quedaba luz fuera.

Se acercó al pasillo, asomándose hacia las habitaciones. Estaban todos en su sitio. Se quedó un poco más de la cuenta observando al pequeño. Dormía profundamente. No había tenido el mejor de los días, lo sabía de sobra. Con solo ver como se despertaba por las mañanas, Piper podía adivinar casi sin posibilidad de error, que tipo de día su hijo iba a tener.

Subió las escaleras en silencio, masajeándose su hombro, intentando quitar algo de tensión. Siempre le había gustado mantenerse ocupada y estaba claro que no era la clase de persona que podía pasar demasiado tiempo quieta, pero incluso para ella, todo estaba haciéndose quizás, demasiado.

Adivinó la luz tenue saliendo por debajo de su puerta. probablemente Lena había olvidado apagarla. La vio en cuanto entró. Azul dormía, del lado de la cama que siempre había sido el suyo. Algo de su ropa estaba cuidadosamente acomodada sobre una silla cercana. Sus botas a los pies de la cama, una al lado de la otra, sin que ninguna sobresaliese un centímetro. Había olvidado lo metódica que aquella mujer podía llegar a ser.

Se quedó observándola. Las mantas solo llegaban hasta su cintura. Lena dormía en una vieja camiseta sin mangas, siempre solía llevarlas como última prenda. Había recobrado su peso en el último tiempo y parecía que volvía a entrenarse, por lo que sus brazos le estaban contando.

Por un momento, pensó en bajar, en quedarse en uno de los sofás, dormir allí. Poco tardó en sacudirse aquella idea de la cabeza. Se adelantó en silencio, dejando sus botas tiradas a un costado de la puerta. Desparramando la ropa que le sobraba sobre el suelo, hasta llegar a su cama. Tomó la camiseta de dormir, que seguía bajo su almohada, justo donde la había dejado aquella mañana. Se vistió apurada, sin quitar un ojo de encima de la mujer, con miedo de que despertase y la descubriese a mitad de la tarea.

Se metió bajo las mantas con lentitud, con todo el silencio del que era capaz. Se quedó de costado, observándola.

Lena, en casa. Sí, sabía bien cuanto extrañaba aquello. Sin embargo, tenerla allí, le hacía entender hasta qué punto lo deseaba.

Apagó la luz, pasando su brazo sobre la mujer. Estaba claro que Azul tenía que estar agotada, probablemente llevaba noches y noches sin un descanso decente. Bien la conocía. Y también quedaba claro lo cómoda que se sentía allí. No se había inmutado. Ni siquiera en cuanto la reportera bajó hasta su hombro, acurrucándose contra ella.

 

 

_“-¿Qué soñabas?-“_

La voz de Azul sonaba algo dormida aún. La luz comenzaba a entrar en la habitación. Piper acababa de abrir sus ojos, solo para encontrarle la sonrisa, para verla, observándola.

_“-Nada…-“_

Había soñado con ella. La había soñado en su cama, entre sus piernas. No era algo inusual, pero resultaba tremendamente incómodo que hubiese pasado teniéndola al lado.

_“-Estabas llamándome.-“_

Lena se reía divertida.

Por un instante, todo era como siempre. Las dos despertando, entre las mantas. Encontrándose. Reconociéndose.

_“-Estabas verdaderamente cansada ayer… ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-Sí… No me di cuenta hasta que caí en la cama.-“_

_“-Necesitas descansar mejor, el cansancio se acumula ¿Sabes?-“_

Azul no podía dejar de mirarla. Pasaba de sus ojos a su boca una y otra vez. La reportera estaba en silencio, sin poder moverse. Sentía que el aire entre ellas se hacía cada vez más difícil de respirar. Lena iba a besarla. Todo su cuerpo se lo decía.

La mujer del refugio le llegó a los labios en un instante.

Piper sintió que se desarmaba en cuanto sus brazos la atraparon. En cuanto sus bocas se pegaron, con desesperación. Sus ojos se cerraron y un sonido de placer escapó de su garganta. Sus dedos subieron apurados a enredarse entre el pelo de Lena, apretándola contra ella, dejando que su lengua se metiese, pidiéndole más. Podía sentir las lágrimas subiéndole con locura hasta sus ojos, que no quería abrir. El olor de su piel invadiendo todo. Absolutamente todo.

Azul se separó. Su respiración descontrolada y su mirada, completamente perdida en ella. Piper bajaba sus manos despacio, por el costado de su rostro, llegando a su boca y pasando sus dedos por sus labios. Sintiendo los besos que la mujer le dejaba.

La reportera no podía controlar cuando era que la tristeza le volvía.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-No. No hables…-“_

_“-Lo siento. Me dejé llevar… Yo, puedo irme.-“_

Piper negó con su cabeza, metiéndose en su pecho. Lena estaba sobre ella, sus dos brazos a los costados, sus manos sosteniéndola, barriendo las lágrimas que escapaban hasta sus pulgares.

_“-No llores, por favor…-“_

Una risa algo acongojada escapó de la reportera.

_“-Si pudiese controlarlo… créeme que lo haría…-“_

_“-Lo siento, Piper… -“_

Lena no dejaba de repetírselo. Llenándola de besos entre palabra y palabra. Sobre sus ojos nublados. Sobre sus mejillas, en cada peca. Sobre sus labios. Las manos de Piper trepaban la espalda de Azul, por debajo de su camiseta. Arañaban la piel que era imposible dejar de querer. Lena se acomodaba sobre ella, sintiendo como sus dos cuerpos se encontraban, como se pegaban sin dificultad, con tanta naturalidad.

_“-Tienes que parar…-“_

La voz de la reportera era apenas un susurro. Devolvía cada beso, a pesar de que en ese momento, dolían.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Azul, por favor… tienes que parar.-“_

La mujer del refugio tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para caer dejarse caer a un costado. Las manos de Piper se escurrieron de su espalda y la reportera se giró, enfrentándola.

_“-No puedo… No todavía. Necesito más tiempo, Azul.-“_

_“-Lo siento… de verdad.-“_

_“-Lo sé.-“_

Azul intentó levantarse. No sabía bien que hacer. Sintió el tirón en su camiseta, los dedos de Piper enredándose en ella.

_“-Quédate. Solo… quédate aquí, abrazándome.-“_

Lena asintió, rodeándola. A pesar de verla así, a pesar de adivinarle toda la tristeza, de cada día entender más y más cuanto daño le había hecho, Azul no podía dejar de pensar en su suerte. En la suerte que tenía y no estaba segura de por qué. Lo único que podía pedir, era que le alcanzase el tiempo para quererla bien. Para sanar cada herida que le había hecho. Para, por una vez, ser algo cercano a lo que Piper merecía. Era lo único que quería.

 


	28. Lo que sigue enjaulado.

_“-¡Una mierda, Tom!-“_

Cait acomodaba sus muñequeras de cuero, ajustando las finas cuerdas, manipulándolas con agilidad entre sus dedos.

_“-Deja de ser tan terca... Es seguro que van a enviar a alguien para que vea como peleas. Si ganas por demasiado, van a adivinarte. Tienes que guardarte lo bueno, Cait…-“_

_“-¡No voy a dejarme golpear ahí dentro! ¡No es tu fea cara la que quieres meter en la jaula!-“_

_“-Vamos… sé de sobra que puedes aguantarlo. Piensa en el final del camino. Son más chapas de las que viste en tu vida.-“_

_“-Púdrete, Tom. Púdrete… Dame un minuto, joder. Vete ya, o voy a calentar contigo.-“_

El necrófago se giró, saliendo de la pequeña oficina. La pelirroja seguía insultando por lo bajo, masajeando sus puños.

Estaba por volver a pisar la arena, y toda la seguridad sobre la decisión que había sostenido en la última semana, parecía haber desaparecido de golpe. Que la chica siguiese furiosa con ella, no ayudaba demasiado en el asunto. Curie llevaba días sin hablarle y las últimas noches ni siquiera la había dejado dormir en la cama.

Pero en aquel instante, lo peor que podía hacer, era quedarse en esos pensamientos.

Podía escuchar los silbidos fuera. No eran demasiados. Las peleas de las tardes eran solo el precalentamiento. Siempre había sido así, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Metió sus cosas en el destartalado casillero metálico y salió por la puerta, con la cabeza bien levantada y los puños preparados.

 

En cuanto la pesada puerta de la jaula se cerró, Cait pudo sentir como la sangre se le aceleraba en su cuerpo y la adrenalina comenzaba a correr. El hombre que estaba encerrado con ella, debía medir al menos, dos metros. Era demasiado corpulento pero no todo allí parecía músculo. La pelirroja podía verlo a pesar de la coraza de cuero que el grandulón había elegido llevar.

Tom los presentó al público, exagerando todo lo que era posible exagerar. Cait lo escuchaba impaciente, sus piernas se movían solas y su mirada no se despegaba de la otra esquina, del hombre al que tenía que vencer.

Unos pequeños saltos aquí y allá. Estirar su cuello, a un lado y al otro, sin perderlo de vista.

Era buena para medir a quien le ponían delante y lo que veía, no la asustaba. Iba a tener que mantener la distancia y confiar en la rapidez de sus piernas, buscarle lo bajo y las espaldas, pero no iba a ser difícil. Salvo la parte en que tenía que dejar que aquella mole jugase un poco con su cara. Eso no iba a ser tan sencillo. Prestó atención a los puños del hombre, por un momento. Iba a doler.

La pelea empezó lenta. Cait fue cansándolo, bailándole alrededor y tirando golpes bajos, solo para probarlo. El hombretón no parecía sentirlos demasiado pero la pelirroja podía notar como con los minutos, el ritmo de sus pesados brazos iba bajando. Había silbidos e insultos desde las gradas. La gente siempre quería ver sangre y se impacientaban.

No tardó en decidirse a darle el gusto al necrófago en cuanto se sintió confiada de que le había robado ya bastante aire. Iba a doler, lo sabía, pero mal que le pesase, Tom tenía razón. Quería las chapas y no era buena idea mostrarse demasiado en la jaula.

El primer golpe que se dejó asestar, la hizo tambalearse con violencia hacia atrás, llegar a los barrotes y tener que afirmarse a ellos para no caer. Sintió la sangre bajar de su ceja y por un momento, su visión se oscureció. Muchos de esos no eran aconsejables, quizás lo había subestimado. Estaba claro que sabía cómo pegar.

Había recibido ya más de media docena de puñetazos, todos sobre su cara, que parecía ser el único sitio que aquel hombre podía llegar, cuando decidió que había sido suficiente. Ya podía sentir la cabeza algo abombada y no tenía ganas de pasar días con dolores. Sangraba, bastante. Algo llevaba bajo los guantes el grandote, porque nada había tardado en abrir su ceja. En romper su labio. Se limpió con su antebrazo, intentando que nada entrase en su ojo. El lugar todavía no estaba ni cerca de estar lleno, pero los que estaban allí, parecían estar disfrutándolo. Las últimas llegadas de aquel hombre habían puesto a varios de pie, pidiendo por más.

Cait apretó los puños, dispuesta a darlo por terminado. Había cumplido. Vio a Tom, acercándose a la jaula, un bate entre sus dedos, la mirada esquiva. No llegó a soltar el insulto antes de que el arma cayese en la arena, bien alejada de la esquina en la que ella estaba.

Puede que a su criterio, había sido suficiente espectáculo. Para el necrófago, estaba claro que no.

 

El hombretón estaba envalentonado. Había asestado suficientes golpes sobre la mujer para que su confianza creciese y ahora, el arma que caía en la arena, era suya. El bate cortaba el aire y la pelirroja bailaba de un lado a otro, esquivando los peligrosos pinchos que llevaba en la punta. Un segundo de distracción, un solo error, era lo que siempre tomaba en la jaula para terminar mordiendo el polvo. Cait creyó ver algo, en el público. La luz la cegó en cuanto intentó enfilar la mirada hacia aquella dirección y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, su paso le fallaba, haciéndola trastabillar tan cerca del grandote, que hubiese sido un milagro que aquel hombre no terminase aprovechando la suerte que le caía delante.

Cait llegó a poner uno de sus brazos sobre el suelo, tratando de evitar caer por completo. Pudo ver de reojo como el bate bajaba en su dirección, apuntando hacia su cabeza. Llegó a empujarse hacia atrás, suficiente para que el bate no terminase hundiéndose sobre su cráneo, pero no lo bastante rápida como para esquivar el golpe por completo. Soltó un quejido, en cuanto sintió los pinchos atravesar el cuero de su brazal, el metal enterrándose en su carne.

Se tiró hacia atrás, casi sin pensarlo, arrancándose del arma y sintiendo el dolor agudo bajar hasta su mano.

Jodido necrófago. Iba a quitarle las ganas de joderla, sí. A golpes. A tantos, tantos golpes... En cuanto lograse terminar con aquello.

A pesar de que Cait se había mantenido invicta durante años en la arena, y en aquel tiempo, había llegado a juntar algo de fama entre quienes solían frecuentar la zona de combate, nadie de los allí presentes recordaba haberla visto. Fuese porque el público se renovaba con bastante rapidez, o porque en general, la clientela estaba tan pasada de porquería a cada hora del día, cada día del mes, que apenas podían recordar lo que hacían allí, mucho menos a quien habían visto y a quien no hacía años en aquella jaula.

Si hubiese habido alguien que recordase las peleas de la pelirroja, poco habría tardado en entender que en ese mismo instante, a pesar de estar acorralada, visiblemente golpeada y dándolo todo por tratar de esquivar los golpes, Cait empezaba a ganar. La furia en su mirada. La determinación. Sus movimientos, perfectos, calculados. Sí. Cuando aquella mujer despertaba en la arena, poco tenía por hacer quien fuese que tuviese enfrente. Era letal. Era increíblemente violenta y no había nada que pudiese frenarla en aquellos estados.

 

Tom tuvo que cerrar la pelea apurado, antes de que la pelirroja terminase matando a aquel hombre, que poco podía entender lo que había pasado. En un momento, estaba a punto de dar el golpe final y al siguiente, una tormenta de puños e insultos le hacía probar el suelo con su boca una y otra vez.

La gente silbó e insulto con impaciencia en cuanto los quitaron de la jaula, pero el necrófago no tardó en volver a llenarla y el público volvió a lo suyo, olvidándose de la pelea que acababan de ver.

 

_“-Eres un hijo de puta, Tom. Un reverendo hijo de perra. Voy a bajarte los pocos dientes que te quedan ¿Lo sabes? ¡Mira mi brazo!-“_

_“-Vamos, Cait. Eso salió perfecto… Tenía que asegurarme que sigues siendo la misma.-“_

_“-Hijo de…-“_

La puerta de la oficina se abrió. La General de los Minutemen entraba, a paso seguro. Detrás, Curie. Los ojos de la chica estaban enrojecidos y Cait notó el temblor en sus manos. La ansiedad en todo su cuerpo.

_“-¿Qué mierda acabo de ver, Cait?-“_

Sí. Algo había visto desde la jaula y ahora entendía que era lo que le había robado la atención.

_“-Me cago en todo. ¿Qué haces aquí, Lena? ¿Qué mierda haces con ella aquí?-“_

Curie se adelantó, antes de que Lena pudiese contestar. La mirada de la joven doctora lo decía todo, y más. Cait apenas podía sostenérsela.

_“-Estamos aquí porque yo le pedí que me trajese, Cait. Alguien tiene que hacerte entrar en razón. Lo que acabas de hacer… la forma en que te golpeaban… -“_

Curie no pudo evitar el llanto, otra vez. No había podido dejar de llorar durante prácticamente, todo el tiempo que había durado la pelea y la poca compostura que había logrado juntar, volvía a desaparecer. La pelirroja se mordió la boca, apretando con una de sus manos la herida en su brazo. Lena medía al necrófago, con furia en la mirada.

_“-Creo que voy a darles un momento a solas... ¿Eh, pajarito? Buena pelea. En tres días, la próxima. Hazte parchar ese brazo, vas a necesitarlo...-“_

Tanto Curie como Lena se giraron para dedicarle al hombre la peor de las miradas. No le quitaron los ojos de encima hasta que dejó el vestuario y recién entonces, volvieron sobre la mujer de cabellos de fuego, que seguía intentando frenar el sangrado en su brazo.

_“-¿De verdad, Cait? Si quieres un ejemplo de hasta donde puedes cagarla tomando una decisión estúpida, solo tienes que mirarme. ¿Chapas? Si las necesitabas, podíamos encontrar otra forma.-“_

_“-No compares, Lena. Tú te llenaste las venas de porquería y te metiste entre las piernas de una de tus milicianas. No es la misma mierda, si no pueden entenderlo, lo siento.-“_

Azul mantuvo la calma. Las palabras de Cait, aunque eran ciertas, la habían llenado de ira.

_“-No puedes seguir con esto. Tienes una familia. Mírala... ¿No te importa lo que estás haciéndole pasar?-“_

La pelirroja dio dos pasos hacia delante, haciéndose mucho más alta de lo que ya era.

_“-No la metas. No deberías haber permitido que viniese. Esa, es una movida de mierda, Lena. Y debería partirte la cara solo por eso. Pasé años en esa jaula, dejándome el cuero por dos chapas. Esta es mi oportunidad de sacar algo de todo aquello. De darle un sentido.-“_

_“-¡Pero que idiotez estás diciendo! Tienes que dejarlo, antes que termines de cagarla, Cait. ¿No lo ves? Nadie de nosotros quiere verte así. Es porque nos importas. Nadie quiere ver cómo te desarman a golpes allí arriba…-“_

_“-Era parte del espectáculo, nada más. Vete ya, Lena. De verdad. Necesito atenderme esto. Llévala a casa, o vamos a terminar mal.-“_

Curie no había dicho una palabra. Las lágrimas seguían nublándole la vista pero no lo suficiente para que no pudiese ver el rostro golpeado de la mujer, las heridas en su cuerpo y el dolor que tenía.

_“-Yo no voy a ningún lado, Cait. ¿Quieres hacer esto? Entonces voy a verlo.-“_

_“-No quiero que veas, Curie, joder… ¿No pueden solo dejarlo? Solo dos putas semanas…-“_

_“-No quieres que lo vea porque sabes que no es lo correcto. Pero si quieres lastimarte allí arriba, quiero que sepas que cada golpe que recibes, estás dejando que me llegue a mí también.-“_

La chica se enjugó las lágrimas en su camisa. Removió de su pequeño bolso su botiquín y se acercó a la pelirroja, que acababa de sentarse sobre un alargado banco.

_“-¿Qué haces?-“_

_“-Tratarte. La herida en tu brazo necesita sutura y el corte en tu ceja igual. Estoy terriblemente enfadada y dolida contigo, Cait. Pero soy médica y es mi deber atender a quien lo necesita, por más obstinado e irracional que ese individuo sea.-“_

Lena no quitaba la mirada de las dos. Era estúpido, todo aquello. Cait estaba siendo increíblemente terca y poniéndolo todo en juego solo porque no podía parar, porque no podía controlarse. Un pensamiento que pasaba muy cerca de sus propios errores.

 

Piper desmigaba uno de sus pasteles sobre la mesa. Las hojas seguían en blanco y el bolígrafo había quedado abandonado a un costado. Tenía bastante para escribir. Tenía aún más para corregir pero no podía concentrarse.

Si se decidía a comenzar a perdonarla, a quizás, pensar en dejar que volviese a casa, era mucho lo que tenía que cambiar.

Sacudió su cabeza, negando. No todavía. Estaba claro que no podía dejar de quererla y a pesar de todo lo que Azul le había hecho pasar, no había un solo día en que no la quisiese cerca. Pero no iba a apurar aquello.

En días, Lena volvía al Castillo. El Instituto llevaba meses sin mover una ficha pero conociéndolos, no podía ser bueno. Nada, ni un solo movimiento. Ni siquiera las usuales patrullas de sintéticos que más de una vez, los Minutemen divisaban en los lugares más remotos del yermo. Estaba claro que tramaban algo y Azul, para variar, iba intentar hurgar hasta averiguarlo. No podía culparla. No en eso. Y menos que menos, viniendo de ella.

La puerta sonó un par de veces. En cuanto abrió, se encontró a Fréderick en el umbral de Home Plate, algo pálido, tambaleándose un poco, como si le faltase equilibrio.

_“-Piper…-“_

Piper tuvo que atajarlo, ayudándolo a llegar al sofá. Fred se dejó caer, quejándose de dolor.

_“-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucedió?-“_

_“-Nada… ya sabes… sigue la historia…-“_

_“-¿La historia? Estas sangrando… -“_

La reportera no había tardado en sentir la humedad en su mano, y con solo bajar la vista, había entendido de donde venía. Fred parecía herido, sobre su costado. Peleó con el abrigo del muchacho, quitándoselo. Desabrochó su camisa, con algo de prisa, levantándola, intentando liberar la herida, poder verla mejor.

_“-No tengo idea quienes eran, Piper… Nadie sabía que yo regresaba hoy… solo estaba de camino hacia el Dogout Inn… por una habitación…-“_

Fréderick se quejó en cuanto Piper tocó su costado. El corte parecía profundo.

_“-Tenemos que llevarte a la clínica.-“_

_“-¿Curie…?-“_

_“-¿Te siguieron?-“_

_“-No... No. Solo me dejaron allí en cuanto terminaron. Siento haber venido aquí, solo me sentía paranoico… No debería haber venido, tienes razón…-“_

_“-¿Qué dices? Quédate quieto, déjame ver bien ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con Marowski?-“_

_“-No lo sé, Piper… Pero tampoco hay demasiadas razones por las que alguien quisiera golpearme… Bueno. Quizás una más...-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Tú.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

La reportera levantó sus verdes ojos, frenando lo que hacía, quedándose estática por un momento, observándolo.

_“-Qué después de lo que sucedió… en el periódico. Y tú y Lena… en navidad…-“_

_“-¿De qué hablas, Fred?-“_

_“-Lo siento, nada. Lo siento, Piper.-“_

_“-No, di lo que piensas.-“_

_“-Lo siento ¿Está bien?-“_

_“-¿Crees que Lena te haría golpear? ¿Eso estás insinuando?-“_

_“-Lo siento. Es mejor que me vaya. Fue… increíblemente desubicado de mi parte. No sé qué sucede conmigo.-“_

Fréderick intentó levantarse, con esfuerzo. Piper apoyó sus dos manos sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a quedarse en su sitio.

_“-¿Qué haces? No puedes ir a ningún lado. Siéntate. Necesitas ayuda, el corte es profundo…-“_

_“-Estoy bien… de verdad.-“_

_“-Dije que te sientes. Quédate quieto.-“_

Piper solo quitó sus manos de sus hombros en cuanto entendió que Fréderick al fin, estaba dispuesto a obedecer. Levantó su mano, haciendo una seña casi amenazante, para que la esperase allí. Apenas tardó en volver, con lo necesario.

_“-Esto no para de sangrar… Creo que es mejor que busque a Sun… -“_

_“-Estoy bien.-“_

La reportera negó con su cabeza, intentando desinfectar el profundo corte lo mejor que podía.

_“-Lena jamás haría algo así. Jamás.-“_

_“-Lo siento, Piper. No la conozco… solo… solo sé lo que dicen. Y sé que cuando se trata de ti, es…-“_

_“-¿Es qué?-“_

_“-Nada.-“_

_“-Dilo. Quiero saber, que es lo que dicen. Dímelo.-“_

_“-Es peligrosa. Cuando se trata de ti, es peligrosa.-“_

Piper presionó con un poco más de fuerza la venda. El muchacho apretó los dientes, sin quitar la mirada de encima a la reportera.

_“-Lo siento. Lo siento. No quiero perderte. No puedo ser para ti lo que me gustaría ser, pero puedo ser tu amigo, lo juro.-“_

_“-Mis amigos no piensan así de la persona que quiero.-“_

_“-¿La quieres?-“_

_“-Frederick, esta conversación no me está gustando… y esto no deja de sangrar...-“_

_“-Yo te quiero. Y te quiero bien. Y haría lo que fuese por ti, por tener una oportunidad de demostrarte que, quizás no soy ni el más fuerte, ni el más valiente, ni nada que se le parezca, pero se querer. Se cuidar de quienes quiero. No soy de los que deslumbran, ya lo sé… pero soy de los que se quedan, todos los días. Cada día.-“_

_“-Fred… La quiero.-“_

 

Lena y Curie habían vuelto a Diamond City, seguidas por la malhumorada pelirroja que no había soltado palabra después del sermón que le había caído. Curie se había encargado de usar bien el tiempo que le había tomado curarla. Cait se había desviado hacia su casa, en el instante en que habían atravesado las compuertas, sin siquiera mirarlas. Curie necesitaba buscar a Malvina y quizás, tomarse unos momentos antes de volver junto a Cait. Esta vez, la mujer se las había ingeniado para realmente hacerla enojar. Lena había decidido acompañar a la doctora hasta Home Plate, sin más excusas que el poder ver a la reportera, aunque solo fuese para darle la buenas noches.

Curie abrió en cuanto llegaron. Home Plate era su segundo hogar y mucho de su tiempo lo pasaba allí. Ya no recordaba la última vez que se había detenido a golpear esa puerta. Piper se lo había dejado bien en claro el día en que le había dado su llave de más. Era su casa, no tenía que pedir permisos, nunca.

Lo primero que las dos mujeres vieron, fue la espalda desnuda del muchacho, sobre el sofá. Lo segundo, la mirada de la reportera, sorprendida, asomando por detrás. Curie se quedó plantada en la entrada, intentando entender del todo lo que sucedía allí. Lena se giró, sin decir una palabra, alejándose de allí.

_“-Azul…-“_

Piper no tardó en ponerse en pie, adivinando de inmediato lo que la mujer del refugio acababa de creer ver.

_“-Curie… ¿Puedes…? Está herido…-“_

Fred se giró hacia la doctora, con trabajo, sosteniendo entre sus manos una venda, apretando su costado.

_“-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien? ¿Los niños?-“_

_“-Están arriba, Curie… No es nada, no fue aquí… solo ¿Por favor?-“_

Piper tomaba su gabardina del costado de la puerta, apurándose a la salida, mirando hacia la joven doctora y hacia Fred, intentando hacerle entender. Curie poco tardó en asentir, apresurándose a tomar cartas en el asunto. La reportera no perdió más tiempo. Se lo había visto en la mirada. La misma que el día en que la había encontrado en medio de aquel beso. No iba a hacerle pasar por eso dos veces, no. Bien sabía ella, con mucha más profundidad, lo que dolían ciertos pensamientos. Y a pesar de que aun era demasiado pronto para permitir que volviese a casa, quizás era buen momento para dejar de hacerla sufrir.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. A paso corto.

Piper se frenó a algunos metros. Lena acababa de girarse, en mitad de la calle, y la esperaba, sus dos manos metidas en su abrigo. Su expresión, cargada de tristeza y de algo más que la reportera no llegaba a adivinar.

_“-Vas a congelarte aquí fuera…-“_

Azul la observó. Sus ojos siempre cambiaban, demasiado

_“-Siento haberme ido así, Piper. No estuvo bien.-“_

_“-No, no lo estuvo. ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Nada, solo pensaba en cenar y dormir. Todavía no sé cuándo voy a salir hacia el Castillo. Quizás mañana.-“_

_“-¿Mañana? Dijiste que no pensabas viajar hasta dentro de algunos días.-“_

_“-Lo sé.-“_

La chica de la gorra se perdió algunos segundos en las luces, en silencio. Podía ver su propia respiración, su aliento.

_“-Ven, Lena.-“_

Piper se giró, avanzando hacia Publick Occurrences. Lena tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar y seguirla. La vio rebuscar en la vieja caravana, no sin antes mirar hacia todos lados. Tomar una pequeña llave y abrir la puerta del periódico. No hacía mucho calor allí dentro, pero se estaba infinitamente mejor.

_“-¿Café? Creo que hay algo de comida en la nevera. Puedes servirte lo que quieras.-“_

La reportera dejaba su gabardina sobre la lavadora. Lena no perdió el tiempo, acercándose hacia la estufa, dispuesta a encenderla. Un café no podía estar mal para entrar en calor. Asintió, aceptando la oferta.

_“-¿Vas a decirme que te sucede, Azul?-“_

_“-Nada. No es mi lugar.-“_

_“-¿No es tu lugar?-“_

Un silencio incómodo más. Piper terminó de calentar la jarra, sin soltar palabra. Sabía perfectamente lo que Lena estaba pensando pero quería que lo dijese. Quería que de una vez por todas, la mujer del refugio aprendiese a hablar.  

_“-Escucha, Piper… yo… solo voy a irme al Castillo. Necesito tiempo para poder superar todo esto… Voy… voy a escribirte, si no te molesta. Y voy a intentar volver pronto, para poder verlos…-“_

_“-¿Qué dices? ¿Superar qué exactamente?-“_

_“-No me lo niegues más. Algo pasa. Tienes algo con él. Solo dímelo… Yo, entiendo. Lo que te hice… todo lo que está pasando entre nosotras ahora, solo dilo.-“_

_“-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan idiota, Lena?-“_

El tono de la reportera no fue suave, no podía contener el enojo. Lena se acomodó en el sofá, casi esquivando la furiosa mirada de Piper.

_“-¿Dije algo que te molesto, cierto?-“_

_“-¿Tienes que preguntarlo? Entraste a casa, viste lo que querías ver, dios sabe a cuantas conclusiones estúpidas llegaste, y te fuiste sin siquiera hablarme… Y yo, otra vez, salí a buscarte.-“_

_“-Lo siento… solo asumí…-“_

_“-Deja de hacerlo. Yo te encontré entre las piernas de otra mujer y a pesar de eso, te escuché. Y aunque en ese momento era demasiado para perdonar, te creí. A pesar del odio que me daba que estuvieses otra vez inyectándote… a pesar de todo.-“_

_“-Lo sé…-“_

_“-Estuvimos juntas no hace dos semanas. Hoy mismo, te besé. Te he dicho ya que necesito pensar en todo esto ¿Crees que si estuviera con alguien más haría algo así? ¿Eso piensas?-“_

_“-No, no quise decir eso… solo… ¡No lo sé! Pensar en que estés con alguien más me vuelve loca. Pensar en que me dejes atrás. En haberte perdido para siempre.-“_

_“-No tienes derecho a eso.-“_

Lena bajó la mirada, no quería seguir hablando. Ni quería quebrarse otra vez.

_“-Azul… Te pedí tiempo para pensar porque estoy intentando perdonarte. Estoy intentando entender si puedo volver a confiar en ti. Si podemos arreglar esto, volver a ser una familia. Tú, con todas tus faltas y con toda la terquedad de la que eres capaz… eres la única persona con quien quiero estar.-“_

La mujer del refugio levantó su cabeza. Piper la miraba, y a pesar de todo el enojo que aún le leía en la mirada, una media sonrisa le vestía los labios.

_“-Soy una idiota. Lo sé. Solo… cuando se trata de ti, no puedo controlarme. Es más fuerte que yo, Piper.-“_

La reportera se quedó en silencio, observándola. Todo lo que el muchacho le había dicho antes se cruzó por su cabeza. Lena no era así. Salvo… cuando lo era. Salvo cuando perdía el control, cuando se trataba de su familia. Cuando caía en las drogas. Cuando se perdía.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

_“-Fréderick estaba en casa porque alguien lo golpeó. Alguien lo atacó en medio de la ciudad. Y no sabemos quién, ni por qué.-“_

_“-¿Lo atacaron? ¿Y está en casa ahora? ¿Y si alguien quiere terminar el trabajo, Piper? Tenemos que volver.-“_

_“-Nadie lo siguió. Ni había trabajo por terminar. Solo lo atacaron y huyeron.-“_

_“-¿Quién? ¿Por qué?-“_

_“-No lo sabe. Cree que pueden ser los hombres de Maroswki, quizás, alguien dentro de la ciudad que sabe que estuvimos allí.-“_

_“-Te dije que era peligroso. Tienes que decirme de una vez la ubicación de ese bendito lugar, Piper, y dejar que me encargue de esto de una buena vez.-“_

La reportera respiró, contando para sus adentros.

_“-No estamos seguros de que sea por eso. No creo realmente que los que sobrevivieron hayan vuelto con su viejo jefe. Y llegado el caso, tampoco creo que Marowski se conforme solo con dar una golpiza…-“_

_“-¿Y por qué otra cosa iban a atacarlo de la nada, Piper? No tiene sentido.-“_

_“-No lo sé.-“_

_“-¿Piper?-“_

Azul la observaba. La reportera le había corrido la mirada. Había algo allí. La conocía, demasiado. No podía leer a las personas con facilidad, eso era cierto. Pero con la chica, no había un solo gesto que se le escapase, no cuando perdérselos podía significar ponerla en peligro.

_“-Piper. Dime que sucede.-“_

_“-Fréderick insinuó que había otra razón por la cual alguien quisiese golpearlo.-“_

Lena bajó la taza de café, con lentitud. Se levantó del sofá, alejándose unos pasos y girándose en medio de la sala.

_“-No puedo creer que estés preguntándome esto, Piper.-“_

_“-No lo pregunté.-“_

_“-No es necesario. El solo hecho de que digas estas cosas… de que me digas todo esto. No soy idiota. No tanto, al menos.-“_

_“-Lena, no. Espera. Escúchame.-“_

_“-Me conoces. Más allá de toda la mierda que hice en este último tiempo, me conoces. Y sí, es cierto, me he pasado muchas veces. Pero primero, no soy cobarde. Si hubiese estallado, si hubiese perdido el control, no hubiera mandado a nadie a golpear por mí...-“_

La reportera se había levantado, la taza entre sus manos, la mirada clavada en la mujer del refugio. En su tono, helado. En la distancia que Lena acababa de poner entre ellas, así, de golpe. Un muro de hielo.

_“-Y segundo, no soy tan mezquina. Te quiero, como jamás pensé que podía querer a alguien. Tengo una familia contigo. No soy tan miserable. Si alguien más lograse hacerte todo lo feliz que yo no pude, no haría una sola cosa, no movería un solo dedo, nada que pudiese arruinártelo. Así me quiebre por dentro.-“_

_“-Azul, no quise decirte eso… es solo que a veces… cuando se trata de mí, cuando pierdes el control…-“_

_“-Cuando se trata de defenderte. No de retenerte a cualquier precio. Sé que la cagué, Piper. Pero nunca adrede. Nunca con mala intención. No soy eso.-“_

Piper se acercó, con lentitud. Podía ver el llanto asomando en su mirada. Toda la dureza que se le quebraba.

_“-Lo siento.-“_

_“-No interesa, ya está… no quiero. No quiero hablar más de esto.-“_

Lena negaba con la cabeza, bajando la vista, sus dos manos a la cintura, toda la tensión en su cuerpo. Sintió como su mirada se nublaba de golpe en cuanto la reportera pasó su mano por su cintura.

_“-Lo siento, Azul. Perdóname. Tienes razón. Te conozco. Sé que no eres así, solo estoy… solo me cuesta encontrar de vuelta el camino hacia ti.-“_

_“-Está bien.-“_

_“-No, no lo está. Lo siento. Lena, mírame.-“_

Azul se obligó a hacerlo, intentando no terminar de quebrarse.

_“-Lo siento ¿Si?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-No pienso eso de ti. No lo hago. Sabes que tengo que soltarlo todo, pero no pienso eso de ti. Nunca. Sé lo que eres.-“_

La mujer asintió, subiendo su mano, secando su mejilla con la manga de su abrigo.

_“-Lo siento… Lena... ¿Por qué no duermes aquí? hay una cama de verdad arriba. Necesitas descansar de verdad si piensas viajar.-“_

_“-Gracias. Sí. Creo que voy a quedarme… O voy a terminar jodiéndome la espalda en el catre de Preston.-“_

_“-Lo siento. De verdad.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Ve. Tranquila.-“_

_“-Sabes que te quiero.-“_

_“-Y yo a ti.-“_

Piper tardó un momento más en despegarse de aquel abrazo. Tomó su gabardina de la lavadora, calzándosela. Lena intentaba una sonrisa hacia ella, no demasiado convincente.

_“-¿Quieres comer en casa mañana?-“_

_“-Suena bien.-“_

La reportera sonrió, llegando hasta la puerta.

_“-Hasta mañana…-“_

_“-Hasta mañana.-“_

La chica tardó un momento en decidirse a abrir la puerta. Lena no se movió hasta que la vio desaparecer e incluso así, tuvo que quedarse allí de pie, metida dentro de su cabeza. Lo que Piper había llegado a creer, así fuese por un instante, no era más que su culpa. Había perdido su confianza y ahora todo, todo, podía ponerse en duda.

 

Curie entró a su casa con la niña envuelta contra su pecho. El frío era demasiado y se cuidaba de que Malvina no lo sintiese. En la pequeña sala, la temperatura era agradable. Cait había encendido la estufa y estaba sentada sobre el sofá, dormitando. Sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto sintió la puerta.

_“-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-“_

_“-Piper necesitaba ayuda.-“_

_“-¿Con qué?-“_

_“-Su amigo, Frederick, el muchacho de Sanctuary, estaba herido.-“_

_“-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?-“_

_“-Muy, Cait. Y agotada. Estoy muy cansada hoy. Si quieres tomar una manta de la habitación antes de que me acueste, este es el momento.-“_

_“-Joder, chica. Otra vez vas a hacerme dormir en este coso. De verdad. Mírame. Me dieron una buena paliza hoy, necesito el descanso.-“_

_“-Esa fue tu decisión y de nadie más. Quiero que dejes de pelear. Lo que estás haciendo es irracional y es peligroso.-“_

_“-Voy a buscar la manta.-“_

La pelirroja se levantó, dolorida y enfadada. La chica no parecía tener planes de dejar de picarle el trasero en el corto plazo y ya no le estaba agradando demasiado. No tardó en volver al salón, cargando también una vieja almohada.

_“-Esto es ridículo, Curie. Me quieres. Y yo te quiero a ti. Quiero estar en la cama contigo, no quebrándome la espalda aquí abajo.-“_

_“-Es barbárico, Cait. Lo que estás haciendo. Y además, si continuas con esto, vas a tener que matar a alguien o morir allí. No entiendo cómo no puedes verlo.-“_

_“-Joder, como si no supieses lo que soy. Lo he hecho cientos de veces, Curie. ¿O que piensas que estuve haciendo toda mi puta vida? ¿Cultivando jodidas mutipapas?-“_

La doctora ya no aguantaba las lágrimas. No podía entender que era lo que sucedía con Cait. Parecía que cada vez se empecinaba más en aquella idea sin importarle las consecuencias. Estaba asustada. En los últimos días cada vez le costaba más reconocerla.

_“-Ey… no llores. No quise gritar. Es solo que ya no sé cómo decírtelo. Lo hago por ti. Por ella. Todos esos hijos de puta pasaron años llenándose los bolsillos conmigo. Me lo deben.-“_

Cait se acercaba a Curie y a la niña, más allá de su enojo, le costaba un mundo verla llorar. Curie dio un paso hacia atrás.

_“-No sigas diciéndome eso. No quiero que lo hagas por nosotras. Sé que no fue fácil, Cait. Y sé lo que hacías antes… pero todo cambió. ¿Por qué quieres volver a un lugar tan horrible? ¿Estás… aburrida de la vida que tenemos juntas?-“_

_“-¿Qué dices? Estás diciendo tonterías, chica. Es solo una pelea. Quiero tener suficiente para que nada nos falte… Dioses, Curie. No puedo asegurarles nada. No importa lo que haga, todo el tiempo siempre hay algo intentando jodernos… pero esto… esto puedo hacerlo.-“_

_“-Puedes hacer otros trabajos, Cait. Que no pongan en riesgo tu vida.-“_

_“-Curie, mi vida está todo el tiempo en riesgo. Vivimos en un jodido infierno. Al menos de esto, puedo sacar algo. Con ese dinero, tú no necesitas volver a la clínica. Puedo comprar una de las caravanas. Puedo dejar la milicia.-“_

_“-¿Eso quieres? Estoy segura que si lo que quieres es hacerte mercader, Lena no va a tener problema en dejar que manejes una de las caravanas de la milicia.-“_

_“-¡Joder, Curie! ¡No quiero que me regalen nada! No lo necesito. Lo que necesito es hacer esta mierda. ¡Es, por una vez, cobrarme toda la jodida sangre que dejé allí!-“_

Curie tragó, sin moverse del lugar en el que estaba. Comenzaba a terminar de entender que aquel asunto había removido algo en la mujer. Algo clavado allí. Algo que no parecía que Cait podía manejar.

_“-No necesitamos el dinero. Ni necesito volver a ver lo que hoy vi. Por favor, entra en razón, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-“_

Cait dio un paso hacia la chica. Podía sentir sus propios latidos dentro de su cabeza. Solo quería hacer bien las cosas, por una vez.

_“-Solo una pelea, Curie. Es una pelea. Deja de joderme la paciencia con esto. Tú y yo, estamos bien. Voy a subir a mi habitación y a dormir en mi cama y tú, lo mismo. Y basta ya con esta mierda. Basta.-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-¡Joder, Curie!-“_

Cait se había girado, golpeando con fuerza la pared a su costado. Bajó su puño, sacudiéndolo. Escuchó el llanto de su pequeña. La voz de su chica, intentando calmar a su niña. Volvió la mirada otra vez, hacia ellas, su familia.

_“-¿Qué estás haciendo, Cait?-“_

La pelirroja no respondió. Podía ver las lágrimas correr sobre el rostro de Curie, pero no terminaba de entenderlas. La vio acunar a la niña, alejándose hacia las escaleras. Escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Quizás Curie estaba ahora intentando empujar el mueble contra la puerta. Igual a lo que solía hacer ella cuando sabía de sobra que su padre iba a querer entrar, iba a querer pegarle, porque sí. Porque había sido un mal día en la granja. Porque se había pasado la tarde bebiendo. Porque no había logrado contentarlo aquel día. Se lo podía adivinar en la mirada, cuando aquello pasaba. Se preguntó si en aquel momento, sus ojos también hablaban. Si también le habían dicho cosas horribles a Curie.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Cuando me falte todo.

Cait sentía el frío cortándole la piel. Golpeaba el saco con violencia. No había perdido tiempo en vendarse las manos. Había colgado su vieja bolsa en un rincón alejado, bajo la grada derrumbada, un espacio que de momento, nadie utilizaba.

No podía dormir. Que la chica estuviese enojada con ella le hacía demasiado ruido en su cabeza y no quería pensar. Eran chapas fáciles. Solo una pelea. Y para mejorar la situación, ahora subía limpia a la arena. Si había podido vencer a todos los que le habían puesto delante mientras tenía las venas reventadas de químicos, ahora, que todos sus sentidos estaban despiertos, iba a ser mucho más sencillo.

Los golpes caían uno tras otro, doblando el saco de arena y escombros. La mujer no lo sentía, pero sus nudillos comenzaban a sangrar.

A pesar de su lesión en la espalda, seguía en buen estado. Lo había notado en su última pelea, más allá de que el jodido necrófago se la había jugado por detrás, metiéndole aquel mastodonte delante y como si no alcanzase, arrojándole un arma para que se divirtiese un poco más con ella.

Más golpes. El dolor en sus manos comenzaba a sentirse. Cait lo reconocía y no lo rechazaba, al contrario. El dolor la encendía. Había sido siempre una cuestión de supervivencia. Mientras más golpes le daban, más se potenciaba. Cuando el que tenía delante sentía que la estaba acorralando, cuando se le acercaban a dar el golpe final, Cait se convertía en un torbellino de puños e insultos y no frenaba, hasta que lo que fuese que tenía delante cayese a sus pies.

La sangre comenzaba a teñir la sucia lona del saco.

La inmensa mujer se frenó, de pie frente a la bolsa que aún se balanceaba. Ya no sentía frío.

_“-Mierda, Curie…-“_

La frase le salió agitada. Se había cansado. No tenía idea cuanto llevaba allí fuera pero tenían que ser horas. Descolgó el pesado saco, resguardándolo en un rincón. Nadie iba a tocarlo allí, todo el mundo sabía de quien era.

Se sentó sobre uno de los pocos escalones intactos, intentando recuperar el aire. No quería estar mal con la chica. Todo lo que hacía, en todo lo que se había convertido, era por ella. Curie no podía entender. No podía ver que por una vez podía ganar, realmente ganar.

La pelirroja separó las piernas, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y escupiendo al suelo. El aliento aún agitado. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaba golpeando la bolsa pero había sido suficiente como para sentir el cansancio.

No iba a poder pelear. No si eso significaba la mínima posibilidad de perderla. No iba a poner en peligro a su familia. Saber esa verdad, que cada vez le costaba más y más negar, la enojaba. La enfurecía. Cait odiaba que le dijesen lo que tenía que hacer. Se había pasado una vida teniendo que obedecer, sin poder elegir. Sin poder decidir su propio camino y en cuanto había recuperado su libertad, eso, había sido lo primero que se había prometido. Decidir por sí misma. Hacer sin pedir permiso. Las drogas no le habían dejado cumplir aquella promesa con demasiada regularidad y más temprano que tarde había terminado atada a la arena. Y aunque no era ni de cerca tan malo como lo había sido pasar años en la esclavitud, Cait seguía sintiéndose atrapada. Seguía sintiendo que no era dueña de su propia vida.

No llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo realmente libre, y la lección más dura, la que más le costaba entender, era que no podía hacer lo que quería. Más allá de no estar en una jaula. Más allá de no llevar cadenas. Ahora, alguien dependía de ella. Y cada decisión que tomase, marcaba no solo su camino, sino el de alguien más. El de su niña, el de Curie.

Iba a tener que decir que no. Quería pelear. Sabía que podía ganar. Pero iba a tener que decir que no, por ellas.

Se levantó, sacudiendo sus pantalones y emprendiendo la marcha. Quizás tener una última charla con Curie, aunque estaba segura de que no iba a poder convencerla. No iba a quedarle alternativa que echarse atrás con el necrófago y probablemente Tom iba a intentar joderla de alguna forma. Que lo intentase, bien sabía ella lo mucho que le había hecho ganar durante años.

La puerta de su casa estaba abierta. Fuera, el frío era cada vez más intenso y estaba segura de que la chica hubiese notado aquello. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tomo su bate, apretándolo con fuerza en su mano. Entornó la puerta despacio.

Lo primero que vio, fue el desorden. Todo por el suelo. Varias sillas corridas contra la pared. Un par de libros de la biblioteca de Curie estaban desparramados sobre la alfombra, como si alguien los hubiese arrojado lejos.

Entró en silencio, mordiéndose el impulso casi irresistible de gritar su nombre. De llamarla. Algo, algo malo había sucedido allí.

 

Fréderick se sobresaltó en el sofá en el que dormía. El muchacho casi cayó al suelo, metiendo su mano por debajo del mueble con apuro, buscando su vieja pistola. Alguien golpeaba la puerta con insistencia.

La poca luz que entraba a Home Plate apenas le dejaba moverse por el salón con agilidad. Chocó contra la mesa de café, mordiendo el insulto que le quedaba en la boca y sintiendo el tirón en la herida que la doctora no había terminado de coser hacía más que unas cuantas horas. No llegó a la luz, alguien lo hizo por él. Piper y su diez milímetros. Piper y su camiseta llegándole hasta casi las rodillas. Su pelo revuelto y sus ojos dormidos y casi asustados. La puerta sonó otra vez con fuerza mientras los dos se observaban.

_“-¡Piper!-“_

La reportera reconoció aquella voz en un instante. Era Cait. Se apuró a abrir, confundida.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

La pelirroja entró a Home Plate, su bate en mano, la furia en sus ojos y en todo el cuerpo algo completamente extraño de ver en aquella mujer; el miedo.

_“-¿Está aquí? ¿Curie?-“_

_“-¿Qué? No… Cait, volvió a casa en cuanto terminó de curar a Fred ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-No está. Alguien entró.-“_

_“-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién?-“_

_“-No lo sé… Piper. Yo no estaba, no estaba allí. Se las llevaron.-“_

La reportera bajaba el arma hacia la mesa de café en medio del salón, casi arrastrando a la pelirroja hacia uno de los sofás.

_“-Siéntate, Cait. Fred, ve por Lena.-“_

El muchacho tomó su abrigo, asintiendo. Piper lo vio dejar la casa, llevándose consigo su revólver. Volvió a Cait. No recordaba haberla visto antes así. La pelirroja no dejaba de negar, su mirada estancada en la nada. Su mano apretando aquel bate como si quisiese partirlo.

_“-Cait…-“_

_“-A las dos, Piper. Es mi culpa, no estaba ahí. Debería haber estado allí.-“_

_“-¿Piper?-“_

La reportera se giró, Mía la observaba, desde la entrada del pasillo.

_“-Vuelve a dormir, cariño, todo está bien.-“_

_“-Natalie no está.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Natalie no volvió a casa.-“_

 

 

 

Lena sentía el ruido de las aspas cortando el aire. El dolor en su pierna. El frío. Tenía que moverse antes de que los encontrasen allí. Estiró su brazo, tocándolo. Lo sacudió con ganas, una vez. Otra vez. No había respuesta y el ruido era cada vez más insoportable. Escuchó su nombre y los disparos enterrándose en la nieve. Quería gritar.

_“-¡Lena!-“_

La General despertó. Estaba oscuro aún. Alguien estaba casi sobre ella. Tomó su revolver debajo de su almohada y casi en el mismo momento se despegó de las sábanas, tomando al hombre del cuello y arrastrándolo hasta chocar contra la pared más cercana. El cañón de su arma enterrado en su sien. Podía olerle el miedo.

_“-Piper me envía…-“_

La voz del chico fue temblorosa. Azul sintió el frío a su costado. El arma apoyada en sus costillas.

_“-Adivina quién gana. Una bala en la cabeza o una en las costillas. Bájala. Ahora.-“_

Fréderick tardó un momento en despegar su revólver de la General.

_“-Súeltala.-“_

Azul escuchó el sonido del arma cayendo a sus pies. Podía sentir el sudor bajándole por la espalda. Su cabeza aún abombada. El sabor amargo que aquel sueño le había dejado en la boca. Últimamente, cada vez eran más vívidos. Aflojó su brazo, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, encendiendo la luz. Bajó el arma con lentitud en cuanto lo reconoció, era Fred.

_“-¿La nombraste?-“_

El chico asintió.

_“-Te necesita en Home Plate.-“_

Lena notó la mirada de Fréderick clavada en su cicatriz. No llevaba su parche y estaba claro que para alguien que nunca la había visto sin él, podía impresionar.

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Cait no puede encontrar a la doctora.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Sí. No se demasiado. Piper me envió enseguida a buscarte.-“_

_“-Toma tu revólver. Ve hacia la oficina de seguridad.-“_

Azul hizo una seña para que esperase, levantando una de sus manos, acercándose al escritorio, buscando lápiz y papel con rapidez. Fred la observaba, todavía no demasiado tranquilo. Se agachó, despacio, tomando su arma, como Lena se lo había ordenado.

_“-Toma, entrega esta nota a cualquiera de mis hombres. El primero que veas.-“_

_“-¿Qué es esto?-“_

_“-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, Frederick. Solo hazlo.-“_

_“-No soy uno de tus hombres…-“_

Lena se abotonaba la camisa que acababa de calzarse sobre su camiseta sin mangas. Se giró, caminando despacio hacia el chico.

_“-Lo sé. Pero Piper te importa ¿Verdad? Estoy ordenando a los únicos hombres en los que puedo confiar que vayan hacia la compuerta y hacia Home Plate. Que protejan a mi familia.-“_

Azul puso el acento en las dos últimas palabras de aquella frase, sin quitar la mirada del chico, sin dejar de abrochar su camisa. Fred tardo un momento en aceptar, asintiendo y desapareciendo con rapidez escaleras abajo. Aquella mujer nunca le terminaba de cerrar pero por Piper, no había nada que no hiciese.

 

No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que Lena abrió la puerta de Home Plate. Cait estaba de pie, en medio de la sala. Su bate en su mano, amenazante. Mía estaba levantada, cerca de la cocina, con el pequeño en brazos que estaba claro había estado llorando.

_“-Lena necesito que me bajes.-“_

_“-¿Dónde está Piper?-“_

La reportera bajaba las escaleras en el mismo momento en que la General soltaba las palabras. Completamente vestida. Azul la vio revisar su arma, metiéndola en su costado.

_“-¿Piper? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué está sucediendo?-“_

La mujer del refugio estaba de pie, en la entrada. Cait se le acercaba, y la reportera también. Nadie parecía dispuesto a terminar de explicar la situación.

_“-Joder, Lena. Necesito que me bajes. Las tienen. Es el puto Instituto. Necesito esa mierda que tienes allí.-“_

Cait levantó su bate, señalando el brazo de Lena.

_“-Cálmate Cait. Piper, responde. Cálmense, todos. Por un momento. Necesito saber que está pasando.-“_

La reportera llegó hasta las dos mujeres.

_“-Natalie tampoco está en casa. Voy a buscarla, Azul. Tú ayuda a Cait. Tengo que ir por ella. Nunca volvió de la guardia.-“_

_“-Quédate quieta, Piper. Cálmate. Nadie va a salir de aquí.-“_

_“-¡Puede estar saliendo ahora mismo!-“_

_“-Ya envié hombres a la compuerta.-“_

_“-Voy a salir igual.-“_

_“-Dije que no, Piper, por una vez ¡Hazme caso, joder!-“_

Cait suspiró, cerrando con fuerza su puño. Moviendo un poco su bate, hacia el suelo. Bajando la mirada por un instante.

_“-Lena, una última vez. Necesito la mierda esa. Tengo que bajar. Tienen a mi familia.-“_

Piper dio un paso hacia atrás. El tono de la pelirroja estaba desbordado. Azul volvió su atención hacia la alta mujer, sin bajar el brazo que apuntaba hacia la reportera, pidiéndole que esperase.

_“-Cait, no puedo dejarte bajar. No estamos seguros de que sucedió. Ni siquiera sé si esto todavía funciona y además, sería un suicidio. Lo sabes. Escúchame.-“_

Cait levantó la mirada. Su cabeza se torcía un poco hacia el costado. Sus brazos estaban marcados de la tensión. Dio un paso hacia la General que no la esquivó.

_“-Dámelo.-“_

_“-No. Cait. Por favor, vamos a pensar esto. Vamos a hacerlo bien.-“_

_“-Bájame, ahora.-“_

_“-No voy a hacerlo.-“_

El puñetazo no se hizo esperar. Lena levantó su brazo, sosteniendo el golpe. Cayó hacia atrás, golpeando contra la pared. Piper se adelantó también.

_“-¡Cait! No ¡Sueltala!-“_

La pelirroja estrelló con violencia su frente sobre Lena, que apenas llegó a torcer su cabeza, recibiendo todo el impacto sobre su mejilla. Sintió el segundo brazo de la pelirroja tomándola de las solapas de su abrigo y como si nada, levantándola, arrojándola hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Cait se liberó de la reportera, solo empujándola hacia un costado, sin siquiera necesitar poner fuerza. Levantó su bate caído, avanzando hacia Lena que se erguía, furiosa.

_“-Frena, ahora mismo. ¡Frena, Cait! ¡Mierda!-“_

Piper volvió hacia la mujer tomándola de un brazo. Cait se giró, enfurecida.

_“-Mira, chica, no te metas en esto. Me he descascarado los puños por ustedes dos, por toda tu familia, desde que me conocen. Van a bajarme, así sea lo último que haga. Van a bajarme.-“_

_“-Lena tiene razón ¡Solo vas a matarte si haces algo así!-“_

Cait se soltó de Piper con violencia, tirándola otra vez hacia atrás. Lena se adelantó, su brazo levantado, señalándola.

_“-¡Hey! Estás hablando conmigo, Cait. ¿Qué mierda haces? Mírame, joder ¡Cálmate!-“_

Piper lo vio en su gesto, la forma en que la alta mujer comenzaba a girarse, su mano apretando su bate. La mirada completamente perdida. Cait estaba fuera de sí y Lena iba a ser el foco de toda su ira, como siempre. La chica de la gorra hizo un último intento por frenarla. Sintió el empujón de su brazo, la potencia con que la pelirroja la arrojaba hacia atrás. Sintió el grito de Lena, llamándola. El llanto de Yahto detrás y las voces de Mía.

Azul llevaba intentando contenerse desde que había cruzado la puerta. Intentando mantener la calma allí dentro. Estaba claro que Cait estaba al borde y Piper no mucho mejor. Lo había intentado. Pero el autocontrol se le había escurrido del cuerpo en cuanto había visto a Cait empujarla. Avanzó hacia ella, apurándose a llamar su atención. Tuvo que casi saltar hacia atrás cuando la alta mujer se giró, blandiendo su bate, apuntándole al estómago.

Cait no se frenó, arrojándose hacia ella, atrapándola entre su bate y la pared. Lena tuvo que subir sus dos manos, intentando que la pelirroja no terminase ahogándola con su arma.

_“-Cait…-“_

_“-Dámelo.-“_

Lena subió su rodilla con fuerza, alcanzando a golpearla. Sintió como Cait aflojaba sus brazos y la empujó hacia atrás, tomando aire. La pelirroja apenas tardó en volver, enterrándole de lleno el mango de su bate en el rostro de la General, bajándolo con violencia contra su cara y soltándolo después. Tomando a Lena de su abrigo, levantándola contra la pared. Golpeándola sin darle tregua. Un puñetazo tras otro. La pelirroja podía sentir a la reportera casi colgando de su brazo, de su espalda, de todo lo que llegaba a agarrar, intentando frenarla. No iba a funcionar.

Azul ya no estaba segura de cuantos golpes Cait había logrado asestarle cuando logró esquivar uno, abrazándola después y empujándose con una de sus piernas, tomando impulso con la pared, tirándola al suelo, cayendo sobre ella.

_“-Frena…-“_

La sangre caía. Intentaba sostener a la mujer, que no dejaba de soltar golpes a cada lugar que le era posible llegar. Lena levantó su puño, con ira. Golpeó a la pelirroja en toda su cara. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres.

_“-¡Frena!-“_

Podía escuchar a la reportera intentando frenarlas. Levantó la mirada, buscándola. Cait apenas tardó en aprovecharlo. En menos de un segundo, la General estaba otra vez atrapada bajo el peso de la alta mujer, que volvía a la carga. Lena intentaba frenar los golpes lo mejor que podía pero ciertamente, sus reflejos estaban dejando de responder.

Cait sentía la furia corriéndole por dentro como si fuese de lo único que estaba hecha. El sonido de un llanto se le iba colando despacio en su cabeza y aunque sabía que necesitaba levantar la mirada, no podía dejar de golpear. Tenían a su familia. Y no importaba lo que le pusiesen delante. Iba a llegar a ellos.

La reportera estaba otra vez sobre ella. Y el que lloraba, era el pequeño. Levantó sus ojos hasta encontrarlo. El niño estaba aterrorizado, en brazos de su hermana, que no estaba mejor. Volvió otra vez a Lena. La sangre en su rostro. La herida en su labio. En su frente. En todas partes. Lo había hecho ella.

Cait se separó, con lentitud. Las lágrimas y la sangre le corrían por partes iguales. Se hizo a un costado, casi arrastrándose hasta su bate, ayudándose con él para levantarse. Piper poco había tardado en llegar a Lena, levantando su cabeza, torciéndola hacia un costado, limpiándole la sangre. Llorando también. Parecía que todos allí, estaban llorando. Cait comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. La voz de Lena apenas se dejó escuchar.

_“-Cait no…-“_

_“-Azul por favor, déjala.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego no hizo caso a nadie más. Simplemente siguió caminando. Si Lena no quería o no podía ayudarla, ya no importaba. Iba a encontrarlas, así tuviese que matar a todo el jodido yermo, uno a uno. Iba a encontrarlas, o iba a cargarse a todo dios.

 


	31. El sello que no se te borra.

Natalie abrió la puerta de Home Plate, agitada. Lena no estaba en la oficina de seguridad ni en el periódico. Había estado cubriendo el perímetro de la ciudad junto a algunos guardias. En varios de los puntos de control se habían divisado patrullas de sintéticos. Era el Instituto. No los habían atacado. No habían terminado de mostrarse y no había durado demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para poner en alerta a todos los que estaban de guardia fuera de los muros.

Llevaba bastante buscando a Lena y ahora entendía por qué no la había encontrado.

_“-¡Natalie! ¿Dónde estabas?-“_

_“-De guardia… ¿Que sucedió aquí?-“_

_“-Levántalo. Nat, por favor.-“_

Piper señalaba hacia Yahto que no dejaba de llorar, bajo la mesa de la cocina. La joven se apuró, tomándolo en sus brazos y hamacándolo. El pequeño no tardó en esconderse en su pecho.

Mía apareció por el pasillo, su bolso en mano.

_“-Estoy bien, Piper…-“_

_“-No.-“_

La reportera seguía limpiando la sangre en la cara de Lena, que no había podido erguirse aún. Una de sus piernas flexionada, apoyada contra el suelo. Su brazo descansando sobre su abdomen, con el otro, intentaba calmar a la chica de la gorra, arrodillada a su costado.

_“-Hay que buscar a Cait…-“_

_“-No, Lena, no.-“_

_“-Curie y la niña, Piper.-“_

La reportera se quedó en silencio, observando como Mía bajaba hasta la mujer. Como el pulso no le temblaba en absoluto, a pesar de que podía adivinarle el miedo y la impresión en la mirada.

_“-Natalie-“_

La chica se acercó hasta la mujer en el suelo.

_“-Que no la dejen salir… Llévate a los milicianos si ya están fuera.-“_

_“-Había patrullas sintéticas alrededor de la ciudad, Lena.-“_

Azul intentó sentarse. Piper había levantado la mirada, hacia su hermana.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Sí, en los puntos de control. Varios de los guardias los vieron. Yo misma vi las luces. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Me pueden explicar?-“_

La reportera intentó sostener a Lena en el suelo, mientras contestaba a su hermana.

_“-Se llevaron a Curie… y a Malvina.-“_

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

Natalie no necesitaba preguntar más.

_“-Las compuertas están cerradas desde que se avistaron las luces, casi una hora ya. Salgo ahora mismo. ¿Busco a Cait?-“_

Lena volvió a hacer fuerzas, intentando sentarse.

_“-No. No. Tengo que ser yo… No intentes frenarla si la ves… solo avísame. Que nadie la lastime ¿Entiendes?-“_

Piper no estaba del todo convencida de dejar que su hermana volviese a salir pero necesitaban comenzar a ordenar aquello. Todo se les había ido de las manos y necesitaban dejar de perder el tiempo, enfocarse en Curie. En la niña. Tenían que recuperarlas. Se levantó, llegando hasta su hermana.

_“-Busca a Nick también, él puede ayudar a encontrarla. ¿Dónde está Albóndiga?-“_

_“-Está fuera, estaba conmigo.-“_

_“-Llévalo. Natalie por favor, solo has lo que Lena te pidió. Nada de riesgos, nada de salir.-“_

La menor de las Wright bajaba al niño a los brazos de la reportera, que poco tardó en apretarlo contra ella, terminando de calmarlo.

_“-¿Pueden con esto?-“_

_“-Ve.-“_

Natalie asintió. Estaba claro que Cait no había sido suave, pero aquella no era la primera vez que peleaban. Y no era la primera vez tampoco, que Lena se llevaba la peor parte.

 

 

_“-¿Puedes levantarte?-“_

La voz de Piper seguía sonando insegura. Lena le sonrió, irguiéndose con trabajo, apoyándose en sus codos. Mía seguía intentando arreglar el desastre que Cait había hecho en su cara.

_“-Dame una…-“_

La mujer señaló hacia la caja, hacia las gasas. Mía se apuró a alcanzársela. Lena terminó de sentarse.

_“-¿Está bien?-“_

Azul levantó la tela, cubriéndose, soltando sobre ella la sangre que podía sentir en su boca. Mirando hacia su hijo.

_“-Solo asustado. Está bien.-“_

Lena asintió, cerrando su ojo.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

_“-Estoy bien. Solo un momento. Tenemos que ir a buscarla.-“_

_“-Puedo encargarme yo, con tus hombres quizás. Mira cómo estás.-“_

_“-Piper, sabes que no va a pasar. Solo… ayúdame a levantarme. Por favor…-“_

La reportera llegó hasta Mía, que no decía una sola palabra.

_“-Llévalo, cariño. Intenta hacerlo dormir. ¿Puedes?-“_

_“-Sí, pero todavía no termine aquí…-“_

_“-No te preocupes. Ve.-“_

Mía asintió, llevándose al pequeño. Piper volvió a la mujer del refugio, quedándose de pie frente a ella, mirándola. Azul subió la vista, intentando una sonrisa. La reportera estiró su brazo. Tuvo que usar más fuerza de la que pensaba para lograr levantarla. Lena estaba aturdida, estaba claro. Logró llevarla hasta el sofá, con algo de esfuerzo.

_“-Estoy bien…-“_

_“-Sí, se nota.-“_

_“-¿Se ve muy mal?-“_

Piper puso la mirada en blanco, bajando hacia el botiquín abierto a sus pies, tomando una venda limpia y llegando hacia la herida que se abría sobre la ceja de Lena. No tenía idea ya cuantas veces le había curado aquel mismo corte.

_“-Piper estoy bien.-“_

_“-No quiero hablar. No quiero decir nada en este momento. De verdad. Concentrémonos en Curie, en la niña.-“_

_“-Voy a bajar. Voy a buscarlas. Solo necesito un segundo para prepararme.-“_

_“-¿Qué dices?-“_

Piper bajó la gasa, observando a la mujer sentada frente a ella. El temblor en sus manos. Todo lo que podía adivinarle sin que Lena dijese una sola palabra.

_“-Tengo que intentarlo al menos.-“_

_“-Vas a hacer exactamente lo que le dijiste que no podía hacer, porque era un suicidio. ¿Fue así, cierto?-“_

_“-Piper…-“_

La reportera bajó la mirada, suspirando.

_“-No. Dijiste que te quedabas, dijiste que habías terminado con estas locuras. Con huir sin pensar. Con todo esto, dijiste que habías terminado con esto.-“_

_“-Piper, es Curie. Es su niña. Su familia. No puedo no hacer nada.-“_

_“-Ni siquiera estás segura si fueron ellos.-“_

_“-Necesito algunas cosas de… de la habitación.-“_

Lena se levantó, con algo de trabajo. Piper la siguió, en silencio. La conversación estaba lejos de haber terminado pero la reportera no sabía cómo continuar. No tenían demasiadas opciones.

_“-Piper, quizás Nick pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a Cait. No creo que haya llegado a salir de la ciudad ¿Puedes avisarle?-“_

_“-Natalie iba a hacerlo.-“_

La mujer del refugio abrió el inmenso baúl. Todo seguía exactamente como lo había dejado la última vez. Levantó la vieja armadura de asalto, apoyándola sobre la cama. Fue juntando las protecciones, una a una. Su casco. Sus guantes.

_“-Lena, espera. No puedes bajar así, por favor…-“_

Piper observaba los movimientos de la mujer, con la preocupación subiéndole a cada instante.

_“-Tengo que bajar. Tengo que traerlas.-“_

_“-Busquemos a Cait, primero.-“_

_“-Mis hombres van a encontrarla. O Nick. O tú, tú también puedes ayudarlos… Piper. Cait no está en peligro. No en el mismo que está Curie, o Malvina.-“_

_“-¡Ni siquiera sabes quién se las llevó!-“_

Azul se frenó, irguiéndose. Los golpes de Cait todavía se dejaban sentir sobre su rostro.

_“-Fue el Instituto, Piper. Lo sabemos. Tengo una chance, quizás. No tienen idea que puedo llegar a ellos. Y conozco el lugar. Quizás puedo sacarlas de allí.-“_

_“-¿Quizás? ¿Te escuchas? Lena, por favor. Podemos contactar con el Ferrocarril. Tienen… gente allí abajo.-“_

_“-Glory... No espero mucha ayuda de su parte, Piper.-“_

_“-Por favor.-“_

Lena se acomodaba la armadura, con trabajo. Levantó una de las protecciones, atándola a su brazo, negando con su cabeza, sin mirar a la reportera.

_“-Voy a estar bien.-“_

_“-Es estúpido lo que estás haciendo.-“_

_“-No puedo no hacer nada.-“_

_“-¡Podemos encontrar la forma! Un plan. Algo. No dejaste que Cait lo hiciese…-“_

_“-Cait está fuera de control.-“_

_“-Voy contigo.-“_

Lena levantó la mirada, intentando una sonrisa. Se acercó a la reportera, que estaba plantada en medio de la habitación, su mirada nerviosa. Su voz quebrada. Subió sus dos manos, tomándola de los brazos, acercándola un poco más a ella.

_“-Sabes que no. Voy a estar bien. Tú encárgate de encontrar a Cait.-“_

_“-Lena no hagas esto. Por favor. Escúchame, por una vez en tu vida. Me lo prometiste. Me prometiste que ibas a quedarte.-“_

_“-Piper… No estoy yéndome. No puedo dejarlas allí abajo... Ayúdame con esto.-“_

Azul levantó su brazo, mostrando la correa suelta. Piper seguía negando con su cabeza. Apuró sus manos, nerviosas, intentando ajustar la armadura. Se quedó en silencio en cuanto terminó, observándola. Como acomodaba el resto de sus protecciones. Las armas. Como ajustaba a su espalda un acotado bolso.

_“-Ni siquiera sabes cómo salir de allí… Es estúpido lo que estás haciendo. Estás matándote.-“_

_“-Piper, tengo que intentarlo. No entiendes… No puedo no intentarlo.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Sé que no puedes no hacerlo. Créeme que lo sé de sobra. Pero es estúpido. Es lo más estúpido que hiciste hasta ahora, no me importa cuántas buenas razones tengas detrás… Y llevas haciendo estupideces desde que nos conocemos… Así que no es poca cosa lo que estoy diciéndote.-“_

La mujer del refugio volvió a acercarse, subiendo su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica.

_“-Todo va a estar bien.-“_

_“-No lo sabes.-“_

_“-Voy a volver.-“_

Piper se dejó caer sobre su pecho, metiéndose en su abrazo.

_“-Pipes… voy a volver.-“_

Tardó en separarse. Sabía, que en el momento en que la soltase, Lena iba a irse. Sabía también que no iba a lograr convencerla y que iba a odiarse en cuanto la viese desaparecer, por no haberlo intentado de todas formas. Por no haber tratado de encontrar la manera de hacerle entender.

Lena terminó de prepararse en cuanto Piper la soltó. Se alejó, solo un poco. No quería perder más tiempo. La chica de la gorra seguía estática, sin decirle una palabra, mirándola. Azul levantó su pip-boy, cerrando su ojo y preparándose para la horrible sensación.

 

_“-¿Lena?-“_

La mujer del refugio lo volvió a intentar, en silencio. Nada ocurrió.

_“-No funciona… ¿Verdad?-“_

Azul la encontró con la mirada. La reportera la observaba. Sus ojos a punto de ceder al llanto.

_“-No.-“_

La vio acercarse. Apoyar su mano sobre el brazo que llevaba el pip- boy y bajarlo. Bajarlo y pegarse a ella.

_“-No entiendo por qué. Madison lo había preparado para que funcionase. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-“_

Piper no contestaba. La abrazaba, desde la cintura, con fuerzas.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

Lena fue sintiéndole el llanto, que había empezado casi escondido en su pecho, apenas audible.

_“-Estoy bien… Piper. Ya está. No funciona. No puedo bajar.-“_

La reportera se irguió un poco hacia atrás, devolviéndole una mirada que no se quedaba ni en la tristeza ni en el enojo, solo iba de un lado al otro, a cada segundo.

_“-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme esto?-“_

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Lo odio.-“_

_“-Lo siento, tenía que intentarlo. Tengo que encontrar la forma de llegar a ellas. Lo sabes…-“_

_“-¿Lo sé?-“_

La reportera empujó, con sus dos brazos, intentando quitársela de encima. Lena dio un paso hacia atrás, corto, sin alejarse demasiado.

_“-¿Sabes que sé?-“_

Piper se adelantó, empujando otra vez.

_“-¡Que siempre hay algo! Siempre hay algo que termina justificándote. O tus jodidas drogas. O tu jodido deber. O tu miedo, ese también, ese también aparece.-“_

_“-Piper no voy a ningún lado…-“_

_“-¡Porque no funciona!-“_

Otro empujón. Lena se quedó en silencio, observándola. No dijo una palabra. La vio acercarse una vez más, levantar sus brazos otra vez, descargarlos contra su pecho. Intentó abrazarla. Piper volvió a empujarla. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y el llanto de la reportera que no había terminado de salir, estalló entre las dos. Furioso. Y sus brazos volvieron a la carga, golpeando contra su pecho una y otra vez hasta que al fin, Lena logró abarcarla. Logró abrazarla, apretándola contra ella.

_“-Pipes, cariño. Lo siento. Siento todo. Estoy aquí ¿Si?-“_

_“-No lo estás… Ni siquiera estás en casa ya.-“_

Lena se quedó en silencio, todavía atrapándola entre sus brazos. Sintiéndola sobre su pecho. Nunca dejaba de ahogarla, el escucharle el llanto. Nunca dejaba de doler.

_“-Quiero que vuelvas a casa. Y está mal. Pero quiero que vuelvas a casa… No quiero otra cosa, desde que te fuiste. Soy una idiota.-“_

_“-La idiota soy yo.-“_

Azul subió sus manos, tomando los costados de la cara de la chica, subiéndola, apoyándose contra su frente.

_“-Yo también quiero volver. Y ya no quiero irme. Si me dejas quedarme contigo, no voy a volver a irme… Tenemos que encontrarlas. Tenemos que terminar esto, y después, tú y yo. Y lo que digas. Lo que quieras, por el resto de mi vida.-“_

Piper bajaba la mirada, todavía intentando controlar el llanto.

_“-También quiero encontrarlas… solo quiero pensar. Tú… solo actúas. A veces solo sabes avanzar. No es la forma, Lena.-“_

_“-Lo siento.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Pero no alcanza. ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Confiar en mí?-“_

Azul asintió, todavía sin soltarla. Todavía a un instante de su mirada.

_“-Creo que tienes que hablar con el Ferrocarril. Creo que deberíamos movernos al fuerte. Ninguno está seguro aquí. No después de esto.-“_

_“-Creo que tienes razón.-“_

_“-Ya sé que la tengo. Suelo tenerla, solo que tú estás siempre demasiado ocupada intentando matarte.-“_

_“-Tenemos que buscar a Cait. Llevarla con nosotros. No va a ser fácil.-“_

Los dedos de Piper subieron hasta el rostro de la mujer, paseándose por su mentón. La herida en su labio, el morado en su mejilla.

_“-Nunca lo es. Pero es más fácil si dejas de estar sola. Vamos a encontrarlas. Vamos a traer a Curie y a su niña a casa.-“_

_“-Voy a tener que bajar. Vamos a tener que terminar con esto.-“_

_“-Vamos. Sí. Esa es la palabra clave.-“_

_“-No quiero arriesgarte.-“_

_“-¿Crees que yo quiero arriesgarte a ti?-“_

_“-Bueno, no se perdería tanto…-“_

Piper le clavó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes oscurecidos, todavía enojados. Su mano siguió subiendo, escondiéndose lentamente detrás de la cabeza de la mujer. Enredándose entre su pelo. Lena sintió sus dedos, llevándola hacia abajo, y el beso. El dolor en su labio, que poco importaba. La suavidad de Piper contra ella. Su aliento. Todo su cuerpo pegándosele, anclándola allí. No había nada en el mundo que tuviese aquel poder sobre ella. Solo la reportera.

Se separaron las dos, mirándose en silencio. No hacía falta decir.

_“-Voy por Cait. ¿Tú te encargas?-“_

_“-¿Necesitas algo de aquí?-“_

_“-Solo esto…_

Lena se quitaba la tosca armadura, con rapidez. La reportera asintió.

_“-No tardo en volver. Voy a dejar hombres fuera, por precaución.-“_

_“-Busca a Natalie.-“_

_“-Sí. Voy a eso primero.-“_

Piper la observó. La mujer del refugio terminaba de soltar sus protecciones, dejándolas sobre la cama. La vio calzarse su abrigo otra vez. Asegurar su revolver. Subir su rifle al hombro.

_“-Vamos a traerlas de vuelta, Azul. Solo tenemos que usar la cabeza...-“_

_“-Sí… Lo sé. Lo sé…-“_

Lena asintió, de pie frente a la reportera, durante un segundo. El beso fue rápido. Lo que más tiempo les tomó, fue terminarlo. Azul dejó la habitación, a paso largo. Piper solo comenzó a empacar en cuanto sintió la puerta de Home Plate. Al menos, iban a estar cerca y quizás, podía evitar que nadie terminase haciendo una locura. Para variar.

  

 

 

 


	32. Al borde y al camino.

No le había costado dejar la ciudad.

Cait había divisado a los hombres de Lena mucho antes de que ellos la reconociesen. Se había escapado con facilidad, aprovechando la aparente confusión que reinaba en las compuertas. Había demasiados guardias a aquellas horas y parecía que el capitán discutía con uno de los milicianos, para variar. Eran inútiles, todos. Su familia había desaparecido y nadie había visto nada.

Intentaba no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder en Home Plate, aunque todavía lo sentía en sus nudillos.

No era enojo lo que sentía hacia Lena. La mujer había actuado como siempre lo hacía, intentando controlarlo todo... Pero allí, no había nada que controlar. Tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar a ellas, no había más. Y si Lena no estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, por los dioses que iba a encontrar otra forma de hacerlo.

Goodneighbor, era su destino. Allí habían empezado cuando todavía no tenían idea de cómo llegar al Instituto y estaba segura de que al menos, podía conseguir alguna pista. Quizás contactar con el Ferrocarril. Esa panda de raritos sabía cómo bajar. Solo necesitaba encontrarlos.

Curie no se le despegaba del pensamiento. Y su niña. Cait intentaba poner todo de sí para frenar aquellas imágenes. Para no seguir viéndolas. Lo pequeña que su hija era aún. Lo frágil que le parecía, cuando se dormía en sus brazos. La risa que le nacía al despertar, vaya a saberse por qué. Y Curie. Bien sabía Cait que la chica no era para este mundo. Aquel cerebro inmenso que tenía no iba a salvarla del yermo. No iba a servir de nada. Y ahora, de todos los peligros, las dos habían caído en el peor. El que más la aterrorizaba. El Instituto.

Sacudió su cabeza. No servía de nada hundirse en la nostalgia. Necesitaba estar entera, necesitaba todos sus sentidos bien puestos. Si quería tener una oportunidad, tenía que ser lo más letal que jamás había sido. No podía permitirse una pizca de inseguridad. Por ellas.

Llevaba casi medio camino andado, cuando notó que la seguían. Todo su cuerpo se lo decía. No se frenó. Solo acomodó su bate a la espalda, dejando sus manos libres para su escopeta. Dos disparos alcanzaban bien para dos idiotas. Y los que siguiesen, a bate limpio.

El necrófago no tardó en mostrarse, sus brazos abiertos, caminando hacia ella, saliendo desde uno de los edificios derrumbados que apenas se sostenía en pie.

_“-Pajarito… ¿De viaje?-“_

Cait solo bajó un poco la escopeta, en cuanto lo vio. Tom jamás eran buenas noticias.

_“-Me cago en la leche, Tom. Nunca es bueno ver tu cara, pero hoy, es casi igual que tragar mierda.-“_

_“-Esa boca que tienes, Cait… Si no fueras tan jodidamente buena con tus puños…-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para esto. Larga y desaparece.-“_

Varios hombres armados se acercaban desde todos los lados. La mujer medía a cada uno, calculando en su cabeza cual iba a ser el primero en caer.

_“-Ni lo pienses, pajarito. No podrías. Ni siquiera tú. No estás pensando con frialdad… Sabes que no puedes contra tantos.-“_

Era cierto y Cait lo sabía. Eran demasiados y ninguno parecía fácil de roer. El jodido necrófago la conocía y se había cuidado de tener con que defenderse.

_“-¿Qué mierda quieres?-“_

_“-A ti. Tenemos un contrato. Tienes una pelea por delante y no me gusta que estés vagando aquí fuera, sin protección. Solo cuido mi inversión.-“_

_“-Olvídate de esta jodida inversión. Quédate con tus mugrosas chapas. No voy a pelear. Y ahora, muévete. Necesito seguir.-“_

La pelirroja dio un paso hacia delante. Varias armas se levantaron. Tom bajaba su mano despacio, intentando calmar el ambiente. Negaba con su cabeza, mirando hacia la inmensa mujer.

_“-Lo siento, Cait. Firmamos un contrato y ya sabes cómo es, ahora tienes que cumplirlo. Las chapas están sobre la mesa y estás mucho más jodida de lo que pensé si crees, por un minuto, que voy a perder esa cantidad de dinero por ti.-“_

_“-Joder, Tom. Si tienes un puto gramo de decencia entre toda la carne podrida que llevas pegada a los huesos, vas a dejarme ir. Tienen a Curie. Tienen a mi hija. No quieres meterte en esto. Voy a matarte a ti primero y sabes bien que puedo hacerlo, aunque me metas todo el plomo del yermo en el pecho.-“_

_“-Cait… se razonable. Quizás puedo ayudarte. Puedo enviar a mis hombres a rescatarlas del idiota que tuvo la mala idea de llevárselas. No soy un hombre insensible ni irracional. Pero tú eres todo mi capital en este momento y por los dioses que no voy a perderlo.-“_

_“-¡Me cago en todo! ¿Vas a enviar a esta panda de descerebrados al Instituto? Cuéntame, cara de culo ¿Cómo mierda piensan llegar?-“_

El necrófago se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando con dureza a la mujer.

_“-Cait… lo siento. Pero sabes que si fueron ellos, ya no vas a volver a verlas. Y si vuelven, probablemente sean sintéticos. Vamos. No eres tonta. Sabes cómo son las cosas. Al menos todavía puedes llevarte las chapas, comenzar una nueva vida…-“_

La pelirroja se arrojó sobre el necrófago, envuelta en furia. Sintió como varios hombres intentaban retenerla. Sus puños derribaban todo lo que tocaban.

_“-¡Sin lastimarla, inútiles! ¡Tú! ¡Usa la mierda! ¡Ahora!-“_

Un pinchazo en su cuello. Sus ojos se nublaban de a poco pero la inmensa mujer seguía avanzando. Sus golpes seguían llegando a cada desgraciado que se le ponía al alcance. Un pinchazo más. Sus piernas pesaban. Se hacía lenta. No tardó demasiado en caer de rodillas al suelo, resoplando, gruñendo. Los que aún se mantenían en pie, se le acercaban con cuidado. Cayó al suelo, con sus manos primero, girándose de espaldas después.

Amanecía ya, y el cielo no cargaba una sola nube. Cait sentía el peso de sus párpados venciéndola. Iba a matarlos a todos. Hasta llegar a ellas, no importaba cuantos se pusiesen delante.  A todos.

 

Lena levantó su brazo, con un gesto cansado, enviando a sus hombres. Iban a dejar la ciudad y pensaba llevarse a la única patrulla que tenía allí con ellos. Cait había logrado dejar los muros y nadie la había visto.

Estaba en silencio, de pie frente a las compuertas. Natalie a su costado, observándola.

_“-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Lena?-“_

_“-Tu hermana está preparando todo. Vamos al fuerte.-“_

_“-¿Mía y Yahto también?-“_

_“-Sí. Es más seguro allí.-“_

_“-¿Y Cait?-“_

_“-No lo sé, Natalie. Estoy pensando… Hay guardias buscándola por los alrededores pero no creo que pongan demasiado de sí.-“_

Azul sintió los pasos a su costado. Se giró. El detective caminaba hacia ellas, con su siempre característica calma, no importaba cuan grave fuese la situación.

_“-¿Podemos hablar, Lena?-“_

La General asintió, haciendo una seña hacia Nat, que poco tardó en hacer caso, alejándose con mala cara.

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Estuve en la casa. Forzaron la puerta. Eran probablemente dos. La chica intentó resistirse, pero no creo que la hayan herido de gravedad. Probablemente no pudo hacer mucho para defenderse.-“_

_“-Fue el Instituto, es casi seguro…-“_

_“-Sí. Cait no parece que haya vuelto, seguro dejó la ciudad en cuanto salió de Home Plate… asumo que los golpes que llevas encima fueron una cortesía de su parte…-“_

_“-Asumes bien… Quería… quería bajar. Ya sabes. Mi pip-boy.-“_

_“-Ya veo…-“_

La General se quedó en silencio, observándolo. Valentine bajaba sus brillantes ojos al suelo, sin soltar palabra. Lo esperó.

_“-Goodneighbor.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Que si no consiguió soluciones de tu parte, y lo que quería era bajar, el único sitio que tiene sentido es Goodneighbor. Es seguro que se dirige hacia allí.-“_

Lena asintió. Ahora que el detective lo decía en voz alta, tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

_“-Bien. Voy a buscar a Piper entonces. Vamos a tener que desviarnos hacia allí antes de viajar al fuerte.-“_

_“-Voy con ustedes.-“_

_“-Gracias, Nick.-“_

Valentine le dejó media sonrisa, agachando un poco su cabeza. La ayuda del detective siempre era bienvenida, y más, cuando de encontrar a alguien se trataba. No había nadie mejor que él para aquello.

 

Piper dio una vuelta de llave, abriendo la puerta. Fréderick intentó una sonrisa, algo nerviosa. La reportera lo dejó pasar. El muchacho poco tardó en desviar la mirada hacia los bolsos sobre el sofá.

_“-¿Te vas?-“_

_“-Vamos hacia el Fuerte. Es más seguro allí. ¿Hay noticias de Cait?-“_

_“-Nada. Creo que logró dejar la ciudad. Voy contigo.-“_

La reportera le sonrió, volviendo a dar llave a la puerta.

_“-No te preocupes, Fred. Lena tiene algunos hombres en la ciudad aún, vamos a estar bien. Además, no creo que sea lo mejor que te mantengas cerca nuestro en estos momentos.-“_

_“-¿Vas a impedírmelo?-“_

_“-¿Qué? No… No es mi intención… solo, estamos bien.-“_

_“-Vas con Lena.-“_

El muchacho soltó la frase casi por lo bajo. Piper podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. La pregunta que había detrás.

_“-Sí, Fred. Voy con ella.-“_

_“-Eres su familia… todos ustedes.-“_

Otra vez, la voz del muchacho apenas se escuchaba. Parecía que hablaba hacia dentro. Piper lo observó.

_“-Sí, somos familia… Y tú, eres mi amigo. Si quieres acompañarnos, puedes hacerlo.-“_

Frederick subió la mirada. Piper intentaba ser suave con él, eran sus formas, siempre lo habían sido. Y aunque por un momento lo había sentido casi posible, estaba claro que nunca iban a ser más que amigos. Que ese era el lugar que la reportera le ofrecía.

Iba a aceptarlo. Asintió, soltando el aire. Le vio la sonrisa, casi de alivio. Su mirada clara. Lo bonita que era. Lena tenía suerte, de tenerlos. A todos ellos.

 

La puerta de Home Plate volvió a sonar y la reportera se apuró a abrirla. Azul le sonrió, aunque poco tardó en borrar la mueca, al encontrar al muchacho en su salón. Asintió hacia él, saludando al pasar, entrando. Natalie apareció detrás, junto a Albóndiga, que ya se olía los problemas desde hacía horas y no perdía el rastro de su compañera ni por un segundo. El detective fue el último en entrar, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

_“-Mis hombres no van a tardar más que media hora en estar listos ¿Tenemos todo? ¿Mía?-“_

_“-Está en su habitación, con Yahto. Intentando dormirlo. Todo está listo aquí ¿Cait?-“_

_“-En Goodneighbor. Sube conmigo.-“_

Piper asintió, siguiendo a Lena escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta en cuanto entraron las dos, apoyándose sobre ella, esperando a que la mujer del refugio soltase lo que tenía que soltar.

_“-Nick cree que Cait va a intentar encontrar el camino al Instituto desde Goodneighbor. Tiene sentido.-“_

_“-Sí… -“_

_“-Es mi culpa todo esto, Piper. Tengo que solucionarlo. De alguna forma. Ya envié un mensaje a Desdémona, pero las relaciones con el Ferrocarril están más que frías de momento. No estoy segura si van a responder. También estoy intentando encontrar a Madison, pero creo que ya no está en Boston…-“_

La reportera la observaba. Azul caminaba de un lado a otro. Su mano izquierda subía cada poco a su nuca, apretándose el cuello. Su derecha estaba anclada a su cintura, con fuerza. Incluso así, Piper le podía adivinar el temblor. Le siguió los pasos, la mirada, que no terminaba de plantarse en ningún sitio. Las palabras, que se le trababan cada poco en los labios.

_“-Si el Ferrocarril no está dispuesto a ayudarnos, no tengo idea cómo llegar a ellas. No tengo idea como bajar. Quizás, dejándome atrapar… Es mi culpa, Piper.-“_

_“-No, Lena, no lo es.-“_

Piper se acercó, intentando frenarla, tomándola de la cintura. Azul no dejaba quieta la mirada. Su mano seguía moviéndose detrás de su cabeza.

_“-Sí lo es. Tuve que quitar la milicia de aquí. Si la ciudad hubiese estado a mi cargo, no habrían entrado. No lo hacen así. No pueden controlar con tanta exactitud… lo sabes, siempre se infiltran. Siempre se infiltran y yo podría haberlos encontrado…-“_

_“-Azul, eso es imposible de saber.-“_

_“-Cait me lo dijo, Piper. Que eran unos inútiles. Que nuestras familias vivían aquí. Siempre los pongo en peligro… nunca termino de hacerlo bien…-“_

_“-Cálmate.-“_

_“-Tienes que ir al Fuerte. Tienes que llevarte a los niños contigo. A Nick. Mis hombres van a acompañarte.-“_

_“-¿Y tú?-“_

_“-Primero tengo que buscar a Cait. Tengo que hacerla entrar en razón… no puedo dejarla sola.-“_

_“-Yo voy contigo.-“_

_“-Piper, los niños...-“_

_“-Nick puede acompañarlos. Estoy segura de que va a hacerlo si se lo pido. Y Fred. Sé que no termina de convencerte… Pero confío en él.-“_

Lena asintió, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Piper podía sentirle la respiración agitada. La mirada perdida.

_“-Lo siento, Pipes… últimamente, me cuesta, sabes. Mantener el control… creo… creo que al final todo esto me está alcanzando.-“_

_“-Azul, no necesitas mantenerlo. Habla conmigo. Ven…”_

Lena se giró, observando a la reportera. Podía sentir como las palabras se le amontonaban en la garganta. Bajó la mirada al suelo, por un momento. No era como si no estuviese acostumbrada a aquella situación. Desde que estaba allí, era como estar siempre en medio de la batalla. En una guerra constante, interminable. La misma sensación, de no tener más que el instante en el que estaba. La misma incertidumbre, a cada paso, de no saber si lo que estaba haciendo, si el camino que estaba siguiendo, si las decisiones que estaba tomando, iban a terminar arrastrándola hacia la fosa, o peor, cayendo sobre los que quería.

No había sido algo nuevo para Lena, aquella sensación. En su otra vida, la había pasado. Sabía lo que era perderse por completo en ella. Era lo que estaba pasando. Demasiado tiempo. Demasiadas muertes, demasiado sin sentido.

Bajó la mirada a su mano, que no dejaba de temblar. Con trabajo, se quitó su guante, moviendo sus dedos. Era buena tiradora. Lo había sido siempre. Porque tenía técnica, era buena en eso. Era buena siguiendo órdenes, tácticas. Hacía tiempo que ya nadie le indicaba el camino. Nunca la habían entrenado para aquello, para ser la que tomaba las decisiones. Y todos a su alrededor, desde que había llegado, no habían hecho otra cosa que confiar en su criterio. Que creer que por alguna extraña razón, era la persona indicada para estar a cargo. No lo era. No estaba bien. No había podido antes de las bombas, cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir órdenes.

Se sonrió, volviendo a su mano. Eran las de su padre. Y ahora, raspaban también, como las de él. Recordó su mirada, de preocupación constante. Siempre la miraba con miedo. Se le escapaba, no podía ocultarlo. Cada vez que Lena era diferente, su padre la miraba con miedo.

_No voy a bajar._

Lo único que Lena podía recordar era el pánico. Y ninguna cara familiar. No había un solo gesto familiar entre todas las risas y todas las voces a su alrededor. No había de dónde agarrarse más que las ramas de aquel árbol.

Hasta la voz de su padre, segura, cercana. Conocida.

_Mañana tienes que volver... Tienes que volver a intentarlo, Lena._

Y el ruido del motor de su vieja camioneta. El olor a gasolina, a campo, a casa. Las arrugas preocupadas en su frente, mirándola de reojo cada poco. Y las discusiones a puerta cerrada que siempre le llegaban. El llanto de su madre.

Iba a volver a intentarlo mañana, hasta que se aprendiese las voces de todos los que había allí. Si se las aprendía, ya no iban a poder asustarla.

Sintió las manos suaves sobre su pecho, en su cuello. Bajó la mirada. Vio sus dedos desprendiendo el botón de su camisa, abriéndola lentamente. Los vio subir, sintiéndolos bajo su mentón. No los resistió, levantando la mirada hacia donde la llevaban. Los ojos verdes de la reportera le sonreían. Sus labios se movían, despacio.

Quería pedirle perdón.

No tenía idea por qué. Sabía que por mucho, que casi por todo. Quería prometerle que iba a intentarlo otra vez, hasta que lo aprendiese. Era lo único que siempre podía hacer. Lo único que funcionaba. Seguir intentándolo. Otra vez.

_“-Lo que escuchas… Aquí, ahora. ¿Si?-“_

_“-Tu voz.-“_

_“-Sí. Mi voz. ¿Qué más?-“_

_“-Hay… ¿Música?-“_

La reportera se sonrió. Lena sintió en sus labios una sonrisa también, respondiendo a la de Piper. Bajó la mirada a su pip boy. Sonaba suave, en su brazo.

_“-Música. Y mi voz. ¿Tienes frío?-“_

Azul negó con la cabeza. No lo tenía. Salvo en sus manos. Se le congelaban.

_“-Estoy bien…-“_

Lena intentó levantarse. Las manos de la reportera se lo impidieron, despacio.

_“-Aún te falta.-“_

_“-¿Me… falta?-“_

La mujer del refugio la observaba. Piper subió sus dos manos hasta su rostro, atrayéndola. La besó, despacio, sentido. Dulce.

_“-Un sabor…-“_

Las palabras se le escaparon a Lena de la boca en cuanto la reportera le soltó los labios.

_“-Sí. Cálmate. Puedes tomarte un momento. No pasa nada, Lena.-“_

Azul miró a su alrededor. La luz, era diferente. Siempre lo notaba con facilidad, cuando se perdía, lo notaba.

_“-¿Cuánto…?-“_

_“-Nada.-“_

_“-Tengo que ir por Cait.-“_

_“-Tenemos. Voy contigo. Nick va a encargarse de que todos lleguen bien al fuerte.-“_

_“-¿Ya se fueron…?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-Piper… Tenías que ir tú también… es más seguro allí.-“_

_“-Dijimos que íbamos a terminar con eso ¿Recuerdas? Vamos a hablar. Vamos a hacer esto juntas. Vas a confiar más en mí. Pero esta vez, vas a hacerlo en serio.-“_

Lena suspiró, notando como aún sus manos temblaban. Asintió.

_“-Me cuesta cada vez más. No sé qué está sucediendo conmigo… Lo siento. Voy a hacerlo mejor.-“_

_“-Deja de ser tan idiota. No necesitas disculparte conmigo... Y para que lo sepas, sigo creyendo que si te decides de una buena vez a empezar a hablar, vas a sentirte mejor.-“_

_“-Para variar, probablemente tengas razón…-“_

Piper sonrió. Podía sentir como Azul se destrababa, poco a poco. Como sus palabras volvían a salir sin esfuerzo. Como su mirada volvía a ella.

_“-No es por mí. No necesito que hables para saber. Hay poco que no pueda leer en ti a estas alturas...-“_

_“-¿Leerme, eh?-“_

_“-Sí. Sé que llevas días teniendo pesadillas. Probablemente la misma cantidad de días que llevas intentando esquivar las conversaciones con extraños, o cualquier cercanía con nadie que no conozcas bien...-“_

Lena corrió la vista. La sonrisa se le fue deshaciendo.

_“-Debes estar haciendo lo que sea para esquivar el tener que irte a dormir. Das vueltas. Revisas mil veces. Duermes con tu revolver bajo la almohada ya, tocándolo cada poco, solo para asegurarte… ¿Quieres que siga?-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué no te conozco? ¿Qué no lo veo venir, cada vez que ocurre?-“_

Azul no contestó, la mirada clavada al suelo. No le gustaba, lo que le decía. No le gustaba saber hasta qué punto Piper siempre la adivinaba.

_“-¿Crees que cuando me desespero porque hables, es solo por capricho?-“_

_“-Lo siento.-“_

_“-Otra vez. Deja de disculparte conmigo. Deja de hacerlo y comienza a hablar. Dímelo. Dime cuando tienes miedo…-“_

Las manos de Piper volvieron al rostro de la mujer, levantándolo, una vez más.

_“-Dime cuando no puedes dormir. Cuéntame lo que sueñas. Despiértame. Avísame, cuando te cuesta estar con otras personas. Cuando no entiendes, o no te sientes bien. Dímelo. Yo ya lo sé y no me importa, Lena.-“_

_“-Voy… voy a intentarlo.-“_

_“-¿Lo prometes?-“_

Lena se sonrió, otra vez. El tono de Piper era tranquilo. Su mirada segura, incansable. Como si en ese instante, pudiese con el mundo y más.

_“-Lo prometo.-“_

_“-Perfecto ¿Te sientes mejor?-“_

_“-Sí… estoy mejor. Estoy bien.-“_

La reportera la observó por algunos instantes, asegurándose.

_“-Vamos a buscarla y después, al Fuerte. Vamos a encontrar la forma, Lena. Vamos a traerlas a casa.-“_

Azul asintió, levantándose en cuanto Piper tiró con suavidad de su mano. Siguiéndola.

Iba a intentarlo, mejor que la última vez. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Seguir intentándolo. Siempre. 

 


	33. Los pesos que quiero cargar.

Cait despertó.

El lugar olía como si un jodido sanguinario se hubiese descargado allí. Se irguió con dificultad, pasando su mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le habían metido, todavía le corría en las venas, podía sentirlo.

Tardó en ponerse de pie. Sus ojos se acostumbraban de a poco a la oscuridad. Reconocía el agujero en el que estaba. Era una de las celdas bajo la zona de combate. Solían usarla para los clientes insatisfechos que causaban demasiados problemas. O para los peleadores que las bandas de saqueadores solían traer.

Se aferró a los barrotes, sacudiéndolos. Era inútil, lo sabía. No iba a removerlos del concreto. Podía pasar semanas pateándolos sin resultado.

Iba a matar al necrófago, iba a despedazarlo con sus dientes, por más asqueroso que fuera, iba a hacerlo.

_“-¿Más calmada?-“_

La voz salió de uno de los rincones oscuros de la sala, al otro lado de los barrotes. La pelirroja se apuró a acercarse todo lo que pudo, apretándose contra los fierros, sus puños aferrados a ellos.

_“-Tom… hijo de puta. Esto, no tienes idea lo que va a salirte.-“_

_“-Cait. Tú y yo sabemos que no había forma pacífica de hacerte entrar en razón.-“_

_“-¡Eres tú el que no escucha! Tienen a mi familia ¿Crees que voy a pelear? ¿Crees que voy a quedarme aquí para llenarte los bolsillos mientras las tienen? La radiación está empezando a joderte el pedazo de mierda que llevas en el cráneo…-“_

_“-Vas a pelear. O no vas a irte de aquí. Vas a pelear y a ganar, y después, vas a llevar tu iracundo trasero a donde te lleve la rabia. Lleno de chapas, además. Eso seguro puede ayudar en algo para sea cual sea la estupidez que piensas intentar.-“_

_“-Cómete las chapas, Tom. Sácame de aquí. No puedo esperar semanas. No voy a pelear. No voy a mover un puto músculo dentro de esa jaula ¿Lo entiendes?-“_

_“-Vas a moverlos todos, pajarito. Porque muerta, tampoco vas a poder encontrarlas. Y si dudaba de tu motivación, ahora tengo por seguro que pongan lo que te pongan delante, vas a destrozarlo. Es tu única chance de volver a ellas.-“_

_“-Jodido psicópata comemierda. Voy a matarte ¿Sabes? Y va a ser horrible. Cada parte, va a ser horrible.-“_

_“-Vamos, Cait… Un contrato es un contrato y sobre eso, ya nada puedo hacer. No puedo retirar las apuestas ni puedo cancelar la pelea. Lo que sí puedo hacer… por ti y solo por ti, es adelantarla.-“_

Cait se dejó caer al suelo, arrastrándose por la húmeda pared. Sus rodillas flexionadas, sus brazos apoyados en ellas, cayendo hacia sus pantorrillas. Su cabeza hundida hacia su pecho. Sus dientes apretados, hasta sentir que la mandíbula iba a astillársele. A partírsele en mil pedazos.

_“-Vamos, Cait. Incluso cancelé la pelea de relleno. Estoy dándolo todo aquí, pajarito. Colabora conmigo.-“_

_“-Cuando.-“_

_“-En cuatro días. No puede adelantarse más. Cuatro míseros días, Cait y eres libre. Después de hacernos ricos, claro.-“_

_“-Hijo de puta. Púdrete. Todavía más. No te van a alcanzar las chapas para esconderte una vez que salga de aquí.-“_

_“-Vas a agradecérmelo, Cait. Mírate. Pude meterte en una celda con solo una panda de imbéciles armados. ¿El Instituto? Aún si los encontrases… no ibas a durarles mucho. Vas a salir rica de aquí. Y quizás, puedas usar estos ratos para recobrar el sentido común. Joder, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti… es solo que no lo ves.-“_

El necrófago se alejó. Una pesada puerta se escuchó a los pocos segundos. Cait sentía la rabia y el dolor trepándole hasta la garganta. Sus ojos se nublaban con violencia y un quejido se le escapaba de los labios. La pelirroja hundía más su cabeza entre sus piernas. Apretaba uno de sus antebrazos con su mano.

El llanto le llegó.

Otra vez, en una jaula. Otra vez, tenía que librarse del hijo de puta de turno que creía que no era más que un jodido objeto. Que estaba en aquel asqueroso mundo solo para ser de alguien. Para hacer lo que le pidiesen. Para servir. Matar. O morir.

Todas las lágrimas que siempre se cuidaba de no derramar, se le salían desde su estómago, ahogándola. Quería buscarlas. No quería quedarse allí, mordiéndose la rabia. Quería a su niña. Quería a Curie.

 

Lena se frenó un momento, bajando por un instante su bolsa, en cuanto dejaron detrás las puertas del Third Rail. Era tarde ya, y llevaban todo el día en las ruinas, sin descanso. No hacía mucho que habían llegado a la ciudad, pero ya no les quedaba lugar donde preguntar. Cait no había estado allí. No había señal de la pelirroja.

La reportera se giró, volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia la mujer.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí, solo…-“_

_“-¿Mucho?-“_

Azul levantó la mirada. Estaba inclinada, una de sus manos sobre su rodilla, con la otra, frotaba su muslo.

_“-Sí… Sí.-“_

Piper asintió, levantando el bolso de Lena, cruzándolo sobre el de ella, a sus espaldas.

_“-Piper, vas a joderte algo con tanto peso.-“_

_“-No son más que unas calles. Vamos directo al hotel.-“_

_“-Necesitamos encontrarla. Preguntar…-“_

_“-Lena ya no nos queda lugar donde preguntar.-“_

Los ojos claros de la reportera la observaban, desafiantes. Lena asintió, dejando que la chica pasase su brazo alrededor de su cintura y apoyándose en su hombro, con bastante resistencia. No le agradaba que la viesen así. Y menos que menos, que la reportera tuviese que cargar con su peso también, pero el dolor, a esas alturas, era insoportable y ya no sabía qué hacer para controlarlo.

Al hotel, llegaron con trabajo. Lena se recostó contra la pared en cuanto entraron a la recepción. Piper le dejó una sonrisa, caminando hacia el mostrador. La chica no tardó en volver con una llave entre sus manos.

_“-Es lo último, vamos. Te ayudo.-“_

Piper volvió a tomar a la mujer de la cintura. Lena tuvo que poner todo de sí para terminar de subir las escaleras.

_“-Es aquella. Espera. Apóyate aquí. Lo siento, Lena… Algo de descanso va a calmarte, vas a ver.-“_

La reportera bajó las bolsas con trabajo, hasta sus pies. Tuvo que forcejear con la cerradura por unos momentos, hasta que la llave se dignó a girar. Aquel lugar no tenía nada de lujoso, pero en Goodneighbor, era uno de los pocos lugares seguros en los que uno podía lograr dormir algunas horas.

El sonido de unos tacones lejanos hizo que las dos mujeres corriesen la mirada hacia el fondo del pasillo

Magnolia aparecía, caminando hacia ellas.

Piper soltó la bolsa que estaba por levantar, irguiéndose. La cantante poco tardó en llegar a ellas, pasando cerca de Lena y dejándole una sonrisa liviana, para dos pasos después, frenarse frente a la reportera. Azul se quedó en silencio, observándolas.

Magnolia levantó su brazo, casi como si el aire se le hiciese espeso, y con lentitud, pasó uno de sus dedos por debajo del mentón de la chica de la gorra, que para aquellas alturas, no podía llevar más color en su rostro del que llevaba.

_“-Cielo, me alegra saber que después de todo, tu historia sí llevaba un final feliz. Pecando de egoísmo, tengo que reconocer que un poco me entristece…-“_

Piper tragó, intentando destrabarse la boca.

_“-Es… es bueno verte también, Magnolia.-“_

_“-Me imagino, cariño. Lo mismo digo. Tengo que reconocer que me dejaste una impresión. En fin. Lo que no puede ser, no es. Cuídate.-“_

La mujer se alejó, no sin antes dejarle un guiño a Azul, que por un momento, se había olvidado del dolor en su pierna, intentando entender que rayos era lo que acababa de pasar. Volvió su mirada a la reportera. La chica se había quedado clavada en la mujer que se alejaba, rumbo a su habitación. Piper no se giró hasta que la puerta de la cantante se cerró. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la oscura mirada de Lena sobre ella.  

_“-¿Necesitas ayuda?-“_

El tono de Azul era seco. La reportera torció un poco su cabeza, intentando terminar de volver. Aquel, había sido un momento más que embarazoso.

_“-¿Ayuda?-“_

_“-Con los bolsos, Piper. Si prefieres, podemos dormir en el pasillo.-“_

Piper negó rápido con su cabeza, bajando hacia el equipaje, levantándolos los dos, uno en cada mano, y entrando por fin al cuarto. Lena la siguió. Apenas podía apoyar su pierna sin que una ola de dolor se le desparramase por todos lados.

La reportera dio una vuelta de llave. Apenas tardó en llegar a su bolsa de lona, rebuscando.

La General se quitó su abrigo, con trabajo, tirándolo sobre la mesa. Caminó hacia la cama. No iba a poder siquiera quitarse las botas.

_“-Espera, Azul…-“_

_“-Estoy bien. Puedo.-“_

Piper levantó la cabeza, con la crema ya entre sus manos. Lena no la miraba. Estaba claro que la corta conversación con Magnolia no había dejado indiferente a la mujer y conociéndola, la reportera sabía de sobra lo que en aquel momento se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

_“-Lo que sea que estás pensando, no es eso.-“_

Lena dejó escapar algo parecido a un gruñido. Se inclinó, intentando llegar a su bota, para arrepentirse un instante después, cerrando su ojo con fuerza, tirándose hacia atrás.

_“-Dios, por qué eres tan testaruda. Te dije que esperases.-“_

_“-No quiero saber nada, Piper. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no quiero ni necesito saberlo.-“_

Piper puso la mirada en blanco, caminando hacia la cama, sentándose a un costado de Lena. Mirándola.

_“-Pensé que estabas muerta. Cuando volaste la fábrica. Te conté que, después de algunas semanas, comencé a salir. Uno de mis viajes, fue a Goodneighbor. Terminé emborrachándome y durmiendo, solo durmiendo, en la cama de Magnolia. Le conté. De eso se trataba. Mi historia con final feliz. Tú.-“_

La mujer del refugio escuchaba. No le hacía demasiada gracia imaginar a Piper en otra cama, incluso si nada había pasado entre ellas. Pero tenía que reconocer que aquella no era la historia que esperaba escuchar.

_“-Aparentemente estuve llorando en sus brazos toda la noche, llamándote. Hay un detalle escabroso y es que perdí algunas prendas y puede que le haya dado algunos besos. Pero solo fue eso. Llorarte y hacer un papelón entre las sábanas de Magnolia.-“_

No, no le gustaba ni un poco imaginarla desnuda y a los besos en otra cama. Pero al menos, Piper había tenido la decencia de hacerlo cuando ella ya estaba muerta. En teoría. Lena no podía decir una sola palabra contra la reportera, no después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

_“-Lo siento. Siento seguir comportándome como una idiota. La forma en que te tocó… no entendí por qué te hablaba así… solo. Soy una idiota y no tengo derecho a serlo.-“_

_“-Está bien. Si alguien puede entender sobre celos… créeme que soy yo. Voy a decírtelo una vez más. Y esta vez, vas a dar todo de ti para entenderlo. Nada pasó, con nadie. En ningún momento, desde que estoy contigo, estuve en otra cama. Ni siquiera, las veces que estuvimos separadas.-“_

_“-Lo siento, Piper. No debería comportarme así. Sé que no tienes por qué aclararme nada… Lo siento… -“_

_“-Está bien, Lena. Fue un día difícil hoy. Necesitamos algunas horas de descanso antes de seguir. Anda… déjame ayudarte.-“_

Piper se levantó, liberándola de sus botas en apenas unos instantes. Con suavidad, empujó a la mujer hacia atrás, desabrochando su cinturón y bajando sus pantalones.

_“-Levanta.-“_

Lena soltó una risa cansada, levantándose con sus manos.

_“-¿De qué te ríes?-“_

_“-De mí.-“_

Piper doblaba la ropa que acababa de quitarle, colgándola con cuidado sobre la silla cercana. Se sentó a su costado, tomando el preparado de Curie. Destapándolo, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

_“-¿De ti?-“_

_“-No solo te llevo una década, sino que además, tienes que cuidarme como si tuviese ochenta años. No tienes mucha suerte, Piper…-“_

_“-Deja de decir estupideces, quieres. Es solo tu pierna. Curie va a encontrar la forma, ya verás… Y tienes bastante más que ochenta. Dos siglos y contando…-“_

Azul solo le dedicó una mirada. Piper puso algo de crema sobre su muslo, masajeando con firmeza. Lena cerró sus puños, atrapando las mantas, intentando aflojar la pierna.

_“-¿Mejor?-“_

_“-Algo… Sí. Ya no la soportaba más…-“_

Cerró el frasco, levantándose y llevándolo hasta el bolso otra vez. Volviendo hacia Lena con un par de camisetas, apoyándolas sobre la cama, plantándose frente a la mujer del refugio. Llegó con sus dedos a su camisa, desabotonándosela despacio.

_“-Esto puedo hacerlo…-“_

Lena levantó la cabeza, mirándola. Su cabello cayendo hacia delante, casi sobre ella. La sonrisa, algo cansada, algo triste. La suavidad en sus manos, bajando por cada botón.

_“-Yo también puedo.-“_

_“-No tienes que…-“_

_“-Quiero.-“_

_“-¿Por qué, Piper?-“_

La reportera se frenó, mirándola.

_“-Porque te extrañé. Porque estoy igual de asustada que tú. Porque todavía quedan por pasar muchos enojos, aún no me quité todo de encima… no va a ser tan fácil. Pero hoy, quiero cuidarte. ¿Está mal?-“_

Lena negó con su cabeza, dejando que la reportera terminase lo que había empezado.

_“-¿El tuyo abajo, el mío arriba?-“_

Azul se sonrió, ayudándola a acomodar los sacos sobre la cama.

_“-Siempre puedo dormir en el suelo, si todavía no te sientes cómoda compartiendo la cama con tu esposa…-“_

Piper terminó de acomodarse, enfrentándose a la mujer, que la observaba, acodada sobre la almohada.

_“-Yo que tú, no forzaría mi suerte.-“_

_“-Lo siento, solo bromeaba un poco… Lo siento.-“_

_“-Hey… Yo también. Ven.-“_

Lena se acercó, pasando su brazo por la cintura de la reportera y acomodándose casi sobre ella, escondiéndose en su pecho. En su olor.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

Piper enredada sus dedos por el corto del cabello de Lena, acariciándola con suavidad. Sus ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo pegado al de la mujer.

_“-No me siento bien.-“_

Levantó un poco su cabeza, observándola.

_“-¿Qué tienes?-“_

_“-Quiero decir… últimamente. Más allá de todo lo que está pasando. Lo que pasó entre nosotras. Y ahora Curie y la niña… y Cait. Más allá de todo ¿Me entiendes?-“_

_“-Algo… Explícame.-“_

_“-No me siento totalmente en control. Pensé… que era por dejar los calmantes, otra vez. Y después, lo tapé creyendo que era porque… ya sabes. Porque no estaba contigo.-“_

Piper se separó un poco, lo justo para poder mirarla.

_“-Pero no. No es eso. No sé qué es. No me siento bien. No puedo dormir, y cuando lo logró, las pesadillas. Son cada vez más reales… y… a veces no estoy dormida, Piper.-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

_“-Lo que recuerdo. A veces… no mucho, pero cuando estoy despierta… a veces se me mezclan las cosas. Me… creo que me confundo.-“_

_“-Lena…-“_

La mirada de Azul llegó hasta los ojos verdes que la observaban.

_“-No estás perdiéndote. No está pasando. No. Ven, mírame.-“_

_“-¿Cómo lo sabes?-“_

La reportera le sonrió, intentando asegurarla. Era cierto que no era una experta, pero todos los años que llevaba junto a Lena, siempre había intentado entenderla. Entender el mundo del que venía. Entender lo que le sucedía. Y que Azul siempre eligiese cerrarse con ella, no había hecho más que alimentar aquel deseo por saber. Todo lo que había encontrado que pudiese ayudar, lo había leído. Y los huecos que le habían quedado, Curie los había llenado. Piper había aprendido a entenderla. A saber. A ayudarla incluso sin que Lena se diese cuenta.

_“-Creo que en tu época tenía un nombre. Llevas… Llevas años en combate, Lena. La vida en el yermo no es fácil, es cierto. Pero tú, no solo te metiste de lleno en ella sino que no frenaste.-“_

_“-No todo el mundo va por ahí perdiendo la cabeza solo por vivir aquí.-“_

_“-No todo el mundo viene de dónde vienes tú. Ni va saltando de problema en problema. La mayoría, solo intenta sobrevivir.-“_

_“-¿No tienes miedo de que pierda la poca cordura que me queda?-“_

Piper le sonrió, levantando su mano, dejándole una caricia sobre el corte en su mejilla.

_“-No. Es solo un poco más, y después, vamos a descansar. Vas a volver a casa. Vas a pasar una larga temporada aburriéndote con nosotros.-“_

_“-Tenemos que encontrarlas…-“_

Piper la atrajo aún más contra su cuerpo. Lena se dormía. Tenía que estar agotada. Llevaba horas aguantándose el dolor.

_“-Vamos a encontrarlas.-“_

La besó en la frente, dejándole los labios contra su piel. Quedándose en su perfume. En su olor. Tenían mucho por arreglar. Había mucho por delante. Pero por dentro, la reportera no podía dejar de sentir que todo iba a estar bien. Quizás, era solo el deseo que llevaba encima. No podía saberlo. Pero quería confiar en aquel instinto. Quería creer que iban a encontrarlas, que todos iban a poder volver a casa. Y aunque Piper no era de las que creían en nuevos comienzos, porque para ella, borrar el pasado era algo que nunca se hubiese permitido, sí creía fervientemente en segundas oportunidades. Y terceras. Piper creía en los que amaba. Y con eso le bastaba.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy los ánimos están un poco bajos.
> 
> [Ni una menos.](https://polyyin.tumblr.com/post/171909472081/)


	34. Al paso y sin sentir.

La habitación era de un blanco impoluto. Nada colgaba de las paredes. Nada vestía los pisos. Una cama, en uno de los rincones. Una mesa y una silla. No había más.

Curie estaba sentada al borde del colchón, con su pequeña en brazos. Creía que llevaban varias horas allí, que probablemente anochecía ya, aunque en aquel lugar, era imposible saberlo con certeza.

Era el Instituto, de eso estaba segura. Las habían atrapado. Curie había intentado resistirse, hasta que los sintéticos habían logrado llegar a su pequeña. Y eso había sido todo.

Para su sorpresa, no habían intentado utilizar su código de desactivación. No les había hecho falta tampoco. En cuanto el peligro había llegado a su hija, Curie no había podido hacer más que obedecer.

La puerta se abrió y la chica apretó a Malvina contra su pecho, tirándose hacia atrás. Sabía que su reacción no tenía sentido, no había donde escapar. Pero su instinto estaba a flor de piel y era imposible para ella controlarlo.

Un hombre entró.

Vestía una larga bata, blanca y con varios detalles en negro. Su mirada oscura, helada. Apenas las miró. Se acercó a la silla metálica, tomándola y acomodándola justo delante de Curie. La chica apenas podía respirar.

_“-No tengo intención de dañarte. Ni a tu pequeña. Si colaboras, vas a entender que puedo ser un hombre más que razonable.-“_

La joven doctora y sus ojos grises lo recorrieron, sin frenarse demasiado en su mirada.

_“-¿Quién eres?-“_

No era una pregunta importante. No para Curie. Pero sabía que una de las formas de ponerse a salvo, podía ser la de lograr algún tipo de empatía. Preguntas personales podían llevarla a ese camino, y que mejor, que comenzar por un nombre.

_“-Soy Justin Ayo. Director del Instituto. El responsable de que estés aquí.-“_

Conocía bien aquel nombre. Sabía con quién estaba hablando y si antes sentía miedo, lo que le corría por su cuerpo ahora, era terror.

_“-No necesitas estar asustada. Mi intención, no es dañarte. No es dañarlas. Eres un espécimen demasiado único como para siquiera pensar algo así.-“_

_“-No soy un espécimen.-“_

Un instante de duda en los ojos negros que la observaban.

_“-Siento si el término te ofendió. Dime, Curie ¿Ese es el nombre por el cuál te haces llamar? ¿Cierto? ¿Qué eres?-“_

La mirada gris de la chica se quedó en los finos labios. La forma en que los movía, apenas perceptible, como si le costase trabajo dejar que las palabras escapasen. Quiso responder, pero no lo sabía. No era un espécimen. No era una sintética. No era una humana. Era Curie. Simplemente, Curie.

Su voz no fue más que un susurro cuando al fin, le escapó de la garganta.

_“-Soy Curie…-“_

Justin le dejó una sonrisa casi mecánica. Se quedó por algunos segundos observando a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

_“-No es una mala respuesta. Después de todo, eres única. Bien, Curie. Lo que lograste, lo que llevas entre tus brazos, es bastante impresionante.-“_

_“-No es un objeto. Es mi hija.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Y es… increíble. Un sintético de tu generación no debería poder lograr algo así. Menos, con los precarios medios a tu alcance. Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado. Dime. ¿El Padre?-“_

Curie no quitaba la mirada de Malvina. De sus colorados cabellos. La niña dormía, tranquila, contra su pecho.

Hasta donde sabía, el Instituto podía desconocer la existencia de Cait. O simplemente, estar probándola.

_“-Silencio. Supongo que toqué un tema sensible. O solo intentas protegerlo. Lo entiendo, tengo que decir que mi curiosidad sobre el asunto es amplia. Probablemente no perdería oportunidad de verlo con mis propios ojos… en fin. Tiempo al tiempo. Ahora, el tema delicado.-“_

_“-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-“_

Justin dio una orden seca, apenas levantando la voz, y la compuerta de la habitación volvió a levantarse. Un cazador se aproximó al director, quedándose a apenas un paso del hombre.

_“-Curie. Necesito que me confíes a tu criatura, solo por algunos momentos. Puedes confiar en que ningún daño va a hacérsele. Tienes mi palabra.-“_

Los latidos de la joven se dispararon. La niña despertó, asustada, sintiendo el miedo en el cuerpo de su madre.

_“-No. Nadie va a tocarla.-“_

_“-Se racional. Mira donde te encuentras. No tienes forma de evitarlo, y lo único que vas a lograr es asustarla.-“_

Las lágrimas le nublaron la mirada de golpe. La niña estaba a punto de llorar. Curie la abrazó, bajando sus labios hasta sus colorados cabellos, besándola y murmurándole. Intentando calmarla.

_“-Sabes que llevo razón. Prometo que solo van a ser algunas horas. Voy a devolvértela, sana y salva. Si colaboras, puedes pasar tiempo con ella. Si no lo haces… bueno… mi hospitalidad puede comenzar a resentirse.-“_

Curie ya no podía evitar el llanto. Sintió al enorme sintético acercándose, estirando sus brazos hacia la niña. No se resistió. Solo se quedó allí, sintiendo como la arrancaban de sus brazos. Como su pequeño cuerpo se deslizaba lejos de su pecho. El llanto de Malvina le llegó en cuanto la compuerta se cerró. El hombre desapareció detrás del cazador, sin dedicarle una palabra. Estaba sola. No había nada que pudiese hacer para salir de allí y no tenía forma de resistirse a lo que quisiesen hacerles.

No podía moverse. Se quedó allí, sentada, la mirada clavada, esperando que le devolviesen a su niña. Era todo lo que podía hacer. No había más.

No retuvo el llanto. De todas las emociones que había aprendido desde que tenía aquel cuerpo, aquella, quizás, era la peor. La impotencia que desbordaba de desesperación. Todo dentro gritándole cuando lo único que podía hacer, era nada. Era absolutamente nada.

 

Lena despertó.

La luz comenzaba a entrar en la habitación, a través de la derruida ventana tapiada. Piper dormía a su costado. Su boca algo entreabierta. Una de sus manos bajo su mejilla. Su pelo cubriéndole la cara. Se sonrió, llevando sus dedos hasta ella, pasando su negro cabello hacia atrás. La reportera apretó aún más sus ojos, reaccionando a las cosquillas. Los fue abriendo después, despacio.

Por primera vez, en semanas, Azul había dormido de corrido. No se había despertado en medio de sus terrores nocturnos. Ni completamente desorientada, asustada, o peor.

_“-Buen día.-“_

_“-Mmm.-“_

La reportera se le arrimó, escondiéndose en su cuello. Lena no tardó en volver a escucharle la respiración pesada. Quizás Piper necesitaba algo más de sueño. Subió su mirada al techo.

No tenía mucha idea de cual tenía que ser el siguiente paso.

No podían quedarse buscando a Cait por más tiempo. Si el Ferrocarril había recibido ya su mensaje, podían enviar a alguien en cualquier momento, hacia el fuerte. Necesitaba estar allí. Quizás la pelirroja había vuelto a Diamond City y ya estaba enterada de que todos iban a reunirse en el Castillo. Y si no era así, iba a tener que encargar aquella tarea a sus milicianos. Que peinasen las ruinas hasta encontrarla. Ella, tenía que enfocarse en Curie. En su niña. Tenían que encontrar la forma de llegar a ellas.

Lena sintió el cuerpo dormido de Piper trepándose a ella, aún más. Su pierna metiéndose entre las suyas. Su brazo escondiéndose bajo su camiseta. Contra su piel. Hacía frío fuera y aunque las dos mujeres no podían estar mejor allí, podían adivinarlo gracias al fresco que se colaba desde las infinitas rendijas en la ventana.

La General intentó distraer el pensamiento. Se sentía culpable, sí. Por lo que había sucedido con Curie y la niña. Por Cait. Por estar en aquel momento entre los brazos de Piper, sintiéndola así, mientras no tenía siquiera un plan para traerlas de vuelta.

_“-Vamos a encontrarlas…-“_

La voz no podía estar más cargada de sueño.

_“-Lo sé… solo no tengo idea de qué tenemos que hacer ahora.-“_

_“-Esperar al Ferrocarril. No es seguro de que nos ayuden a bajar, que tengan una forma. Pero al menos pueden decirnos si están allí.-“_

Lena asintió. Aquella parte era cierta. Pero la idea de tener que quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando, ya comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Piper podía sentirle la ansiedad. Podía adivinársela en todo el cuerpo. Levantó un poco su cabeza, buscándola. Lena le sonrió. Se hacía extraño despertar junto a ella otra vez. Y más extraño, entender que por momentos, el enojo que tenía con aquella mujer, cedía.

_“-¿Cómo dormiste?-“_

_“-Sorpresivamente, bien. Muy bien. Tanto, que desperté ya sintiéndome culpable.-“_

_“-Necesitabas el descanso.-“_

_“-Debería haber podido retenerla, Piper.-“_

_“-Lena, por favor. Casi te desmaya a golpes. Cait estaba fuera de control y ahora, estamos haciendo todo en nuestras manos, y vamos a seguir por ese camino. Vamos a usar la cabeza, también.-“_

La reportera se irguió sobre Lena, mirando a su alrededor, ubicando su ropa. Sintió los brazos de la mujer en su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo otra vez. Le encontró la mirada. Preocupada.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Gracias, Pipes… sé que no me merezco la mitad de lo que me das. Pero no sé qué haría sin ti.-“_

Los ojos de la chica se pusieron en blanco, al instante. Lena subió a sus labios, apurada, robándole un beso, dulce, rápido. Piper lo devolvió, dejándole una caricia también.

_“-Anda, vamos a cambiarnos. Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. No vamos a tener muchas horas de luz hoy…-“_

_“-Sí... vamos.-“_

La mujer del refugio aún tardó algunos momentos más. Que Piper volviese a ella, de aquella manera, apenas podía entenderlo. Pero no quería perderlo. No podía evitar el sentirla, a pesar del momento que estaban viviendo y era algo que la llenaba de culpa. Su familia, a salvo. La reportera volviendo a ella. Y mientras, Curie y su niña estaban en el lugar más oscuro del yermo. Mientras, Cait vagaba dios sabía por dónde, intentando encontrarlas.

Se vistieron las dos, en silencio y poco más tardaron en dejar la ciudad. La tormenta asomaba delante y el frío se colaba sin dificultad a través de sus abrigos. Era mejor que apurasen el paso hacia el fuerte.

 

Glory llevaba ya casi una hora metida en aquel reducido almacén. Si el chico no aparecía pronto, apenas iba a tener tiempo de dormir. Se dejó caer contra la pared, levantando su pierna, apoyándola. Al fin, la enviaban a la superficie otra vez. El sintético que habían sumado allí abajo estaba haciéndolo bien y Liam estaba cubriéndole el rastro. Las cosas parecían ir encaminándose para bien.

Escuchó pasos acercándose por el corredor.

_“-Llevo una hora esperándote.-“_

_“-L-lo siento, Glory. Era imposible dejar mi escritorio. Hay mucho trabajo.-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

El muchacho suspiró, largando el aire. Estaba claro que los nervios lo dominaban por completo. Glory puso todo de sí para no perder la paciencia, algo que últimamente, le sobraba cada vez menos.

_“-No estoy seguro si tengo que compartir esto…-“_

_“-¿Quieres a tu chica a salvo, verdad? Y ayudar a tus otros amigos sintéticos y todo ese discurso que siempre me das…-“_

_“-No es un discurso. Quiero ayudar.-“_

_“-Ayuda entonces.-“_

_“-El Director envió varias patrullas arriba… y… hace solo unos días, recuperó a una sintética de la superficie. Es importante, aunque no sabemos exactamente por qué. Nunca la envió a reprogramación. Ni permite que nadie le hable.-“_

_“-Yo no usaría la palabra recuperar. Lo que tu gente hace arriba, es secuestrar y matar, cariño.-“_

_“-Sé lo que hacen. Estoy ayudando ¿Cierto?-“_

_“-Cierto. ¿Cuál es el nombre?-“_

_“-¿El nombre?-“_

_“-De la sintética, Liam ¿Voy a preguntar el de tu madre?-“_

_“-Su designación es G5-19. Llevaba años en las listas pero en el último tiempo pasó a ser un objetivo de importancia.-“_

Glory lo observó, en silencio. El muchacho le sostuvo la mirada, algo que nunca se le hacía fácil.

_“-¿Sola?-“_

_“-No. Tiene un bebé. No sé más que eso y no tengo idea por qué Justin quiere a esa sintética y menos que menos, para qué podría querer a un bebé.-“_

_“-Para nada bueno, eso seguro. Tengo que verla.-“_

_“-¿Qué? No. No, no. Eso es imposible.-“_

_“-Lo dudo.-“_

Otra vez la mirada helada y oscura de la cazadora. Liam bajó la vista, apretando una mano con la otra, pensando.

_“-Quizás… pueda cambiar las órdenes. Justin solo deja que sean cazadores quienes le lleven la comida. Quizás…-“_

_“-Hazlo.-“_

_“-Dije quizás.-“_

_“-Para mañana, al mediodía. Van a enviarme a la superficie antes del segundo turno.-“_

El muchacho levantó la mirada de golpe, asustado.

_“-Sí. Quiero verla. Y después, discutimos como vas a sacar a tu chica de aquí. No quiero que te vueles la cobertura con esto. Una vez que esté fuera, yo me encargo de ponerla a salvo. Despreocúpate.-“_

_“-¿Pero vas a decirme dónde la llevas?-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-¿Y cómo… cómo voy a volver a verla?-“_

_“-¿Piensas escaparte de aquí tú también?-“_

El tono de Glory fue seco. Liam no pudo disimular el miedo en su mirada. Para cualquiera que hubiese nacido al resguardo de aquellas impolutas paredes. Para cualquiera que no hubiese pasado una sola necesidad en su vida, que no pudiese siquiera terminar de entender como era el mundo de la superficie, el pensar en tener que abandonar aquella cueva no podía sonar más terrorífico.

_“-Quizás…-“_

_“-Eso es amor ¿Eh? Mira, si algún día quieres dejar el nido, te llevo con ella. Pero no pienso decirte dónde voy a meterla. Si algún día nos atrapan, no quiero que sueltes nada.-“_

_“-¡Jamás la pondría en peligro!-“_

_“-Créeme, no durarías media hora antes de empezar a cantar.-“_

Liam no contestó. Le alcanzaba con el tono de la cazadora. No quería saber. Nunca quería saber demasiado de aquel mundo. Si lo hacía, era porque ya no había podido encontrar la forma de seguir soportando la culpa. Pero estaba muerto de miedo, todo el tiempo, estaba muerto de miedo.

_“-Al mediodía, Liam.-“_

Glory dejó el reducido armario, por fin. Le quedaban aún unas cuantas horas para dormir. No tenía idea que era lo que planeaba hacer Justin Ayo con G5-19.

Nunca se detenía a pensar en por qué seguía con aquello. Por qué seguía intentando ayudarlos. Para qué. Todo en su vida tenía cada vez menos sentido y sin embargo, aún quedaba algo dentro de ella. Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que era, miedo de abandonar el último camino marcado que le quedaba. Si no era parte de aquello, si no tenía una misión, un propósito, entonces qué. Nada bueno podía venir por delante si dejaba de lado lo único que todavía le daba algún orden a su vida.

G5-19 ya no existía y Glory lo sabía bien. Pero quizás, todavía una parte de ella seguía en Curie. La cazadora se dejó caer sobre su cama, la mirada al techo.

Tenían que estar buscándola. En la superficie, estaba segura, no iba a haber demasiada calma. Lena, y todos sus soldaditos. La mujer de cabellos rojos. Y Piper, sí. Todos, tenían que estar buscándola.


	35. Ida y vuelta.

Glory atravesó las compuertas de la habitación sin dejar que una sola mueca escapase de su rostro. Entre sus manos, traía una brillante bandeja metálica, un plato bien servido y un vaso de agua, a medio llenar. No se apuró. Camino con calma sin desviar la vista hacia la mujer sentada al borde de la cama. G5-19 no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

La cazadora apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa, girándose hacia Curie. Con un gesto apenas perceptible, señaló con sus ojos oscuros el intercomunicador en la pared. La joven apenas desvió la mirada, entendiéndola al instante. Allí, estaban vigiladas.

_“-¿Dónde tienen a mi hija?-“_

Curie quitó cualquier tono de familiaridad de su pregunta. No es que tuviese confianza en la mujer que tenía frente a ella, pero al menos, era un rostro conocido y alguien que sabía de sobra, estaba trabajando para el Ferrocarril. Quizás, si encontraba el momento, podía usar aquello como una ventaja. Estaba segura que Cait estaría buscándolas. También Lena, y Piper. Necesitaba controlarse. Enfocarse en estar preparada para aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se presentase.

Glory no soltó un solo sonido. Al menos, ahora tenía la confirmación. La tenían allí abajo y estaba segura de que la General iba a estar moviendo cielo y tierra por aquello. Probablemente, no iba a tardar en saber de Desdémona en cuanto pisase la superficie. La necesitaban. Si querían sacar a la chica de allí, iban a necesitarla. Y no era algo que Glory no estuviese dispuesta a hacer. Estaba incluso, desde la noche anterior, intentando idear un plan para sacarla de allí. Qué mejor si además, podía sacar algo en el transcurso. No mucho, seguramente. Pero el solo hecho de que Lena la necesitase, ya era más que suficiente para la cazadora.

Glory recordó las palabras de Desdémona. No estaban juntas ya y eso, por una vez, era una pena. No iba a encontrarla. No iba a verla. Quizás, podía hacer una visita rápida a la ciudad, una vez que terminase con todos los asuntos pendientes que tenía.

Se desvió hacia el almacén. Primero, lo primero. Necesitaba concentrarse en lo que tenía delante y no seguir confiándose, después de todo, seguía estando en terreno enemigo. O eso creía. Todavía.

 

Curie se levantó apurada en cuanto la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse. Justin. Justin Ayo una vez más, y en sus brazos, Malvina. La joven podía notar la incomodidad con que el hombre llevaba a la niña. No tardó en acercarse a él, tomando a su hija y apretándola contra su pecho, recorriéndola con la mirada con desesperación. A simple vista, no parecía que le hubiesen hecho nada.

_“-La niña está bien. Más que eso. Está… demasiado saludable para el entorno en el que ha nacido. La radiación en su cuerpo es nula y su sistema inmunológico es… impresionante. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?-“_

Claro que lo entendía. Curie sabía bien hasta qué punto Malvina era especial. Después de todo, su niña, era la primera en nacer de un cuerpo sintético y genéticamente, era el primer ser humano nacido desde vida artificial. Era completamente diferente a todo lo que hasta ese momento se había hecho.

_“-Curie… tu conocimiento, tu mente… es un desperdicio que vagues por la superficie cuando aquí puedes tener todo lo que necesitas para realizarte. Todo lo que quieras, está a tu alcance. Si colaboras con nosotros, si colaboras conmigo, puedo garantizarte que nada va a faltarte.-“_

La chica de mirada gris sabía de sobra lo que en aquel lugar hacían. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Tenían los medios para ayudar a la humanidad a volver a ponerse de pie, y solo los habían usado para causar dolor.

_“-¿Qué quieres?-“_

Una pausa en el rostro de aquel hombre.

_“-Me gusta tu frontalidad. Hace que esta relación sea más sencilla. Necesito… Tu ayuda. Tengo entre manos ciertos proyectos algo sensibles. Estoy ofreciéndote que trabajes con nosotros. Con el Instituto. Estoy ofreciéndote que dirijas mi investigación más importante. Que me ayudes a crear una nueva humanidad, más resistente, más pura.-“_

_“-¿Y qué piensas hacer con la humanidad que todavía camina sobre nuestras cabezas?-“_

Justin sonrió. Sabía que la joven se guardaba sus planteos morales pero se creía capaz de convencerla. Después de todo, Curie era una de ellos de alguna forma. Amaba la ciencia. Amaba la investigación y el conocimiento. Y allí, en aquel lugar, podía encontrar todo lo que necesitaba, por el resto de su vida.

_“-Eso, más adelante. Primero necesito que confíes en nosotros. Que entiendas qué es lo que realmente intentamos hacer. Eres una mujer de ciencia, entiendes que el progreso nunca es fácil y menos, gratuito. Pero estoy convencido de que puedes encajar con nosotros. Lo deseo, no sabes cuánto.”_

Ayo se detuvo por un momento, observándolas a ambas. Curie podía jurar que el brillo en sus ojos cambiaba en cuanto se posaban sobre su hija. Algo, algo que la asustaba. Rechazo quizás. Hostilidad detrás de la sonrisa que parecía nunca se le borraba.

_“-Es tarde ya… y tu niña necesita comer y descansar. Mañana, temprano, podemos seguir nuestra conversación… Curie.-“_

La joven se quedó de pie, observando como el director del Instituto dejaba la habitación. Tardó en volver a sentarse sobre la cama. Solo se animó a hacerlo cuando los quejidos de Malvina le recordaron que ya estaba tarde para su cena, y aun así, sus ojos grises no dejaron de saltar desde el rojo vivo del cabello de su niña hacia la puerta que las mantenía a las dos, prisioneras.

 

Yahto dormía entre los brazos de la reportera que, de alguna forma, se las estaba ingeniando para poder escribir algunas líneas, aunque no mucho estaba saliéndole. Sus pensamientos no dejaban de dispararse hacia Curie, hacia Cait. El ruido le robó la poca atención que había logrado. Levantó la cabeza. Lena entraba, su semblante cargado. Su mirada en cualquier sitio menos allí. 

_“-Nick está de camino hacia Goodneighbor. Va a intentar seguir tras la pista de Cait... y en otras noticias, el Ferrocarril se dignó a enviarme un mensaje. En cuatro días, al menos. Van a tardar por lo menos cuatro días en venir. Desdémona no mencionó si iba a hacerlo personalmente.-“_

La reportera se levantó, acomodando al pequeño entre sus brazos, caminando hacia la cuna que Lena había vuelto a traer a la habitación. Estaba creciendo rápido y no faltaba mucho para que necesitasen cambiarla. Azul se acercó también, quedándose un paso detrás. Observando como la chica lo acomodaba.

Su niño crecía y Lena siempre sentía que apenas tenía tiempo con él. Iba a cambiar, eso también. Iban a cambiar tantas cosas, y esta vez, realmente iba a hacerlo. Solo tenía que recuperarlas, terminar con el Instituto para bien. Ya no tener que seguir yendo de un lado hacia otro, constantemente. Poder pasar los inviernos en casa, junto a Piper. Junto a Yahto. Natalie y Mía estaban ya tan grandes, en algún momento iban a querer irse de casa. Porque eso seguía ocurriendo, o eso al menos creía Lena. Mía quizás se quedase con ellas pero Natalie, si conocía en algo a su hija, siempre iba a encontrar algo para rebelarse contra ella.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

Lena torció la cabeza, volviendo. Piper la observaba, de pie frente a ella, a nada de distancia.

La naturalidad entre las dos estaba lejos aún de llegar a ser lo que alguna vez había sido, pero lentamente, empezaban a acercarse. Lena le sonrió.

_“-¿En qué pensabas?-“_

_“-Deberíamos tener otro bebe. Deberías tener uno, yo creo que ya no estoy para eso… Pero tú podrías, estoy segura de que Curie puede ayudar en eso.-“_

Los ojos de la reportera se abrieron de golpe. Despegó los labios, intentando decir algo, intentando llegar al razonamiento de la mujer.

_“-Voy a traerlas a casa, Piper. Voy a hacerlo, cueste lo que me cueste. Y voy a arreglar todo este desastre. Vamos a estar bien, si todavía me quieres.-“_

Piper seguía clavada en la frase anterior, asintió, tardando de más en lograr sacar las palabras.

_“-Sabes que te quiero… pero tenemos mucho camino por delante… y mucho que arreglar.-“_

Lena se acercó un poco más, tomando a la chica de la cintura, despacio, esperando su reacción. La reportera no la rechazó. Su otra mano subió al vientre de Piper, que bajó la mirada hasta allí por un instante, volviendo a Azul una vez más, intentando entender que era lo que estaba pasando allí.

_“-Perdón... mi cabeza siempre elige los peores momentos. Sé de sobra la poca ayuda que soy en esta familia. Quiero cambiarlo. Quiero cambiar todo. Quiero traerlas y quiero encontrar la forma de que todos estos asuntos, todos los que queden después de que el Instituto se termine, puedan manejarse sin mí. O al menos, la mayor parte.-“_

Piper la escuchaba, en silencio.

_“-Aunque no lo creas, Piper, todavía soy joven para retirarme. Pero si puedo hacerlo a medias. No quiero seguir con los viajes interminables. Ni las separaciones eternas, tanta distancia. Estoy siempre queriendo controlarlo todo y de lo único que me sirvió hasta ahora es para descuidarlos a ustedes y terminar casi perdiendo la cordura.-“_

La reportera sintió la presión en su vientre.

_“-Fue solo un pensamiento aleatorio… estoy… un poco dispersa. Soy consciente de hasta qué punto arruiné todo y no estaba pensando en la típica salida de tengamos un niño y salvemos el matrimonio.-“_

Piper entrecerró sus ojos.

_“-¿Quién en su sano juicio va a pensar en un bebé como una solución a los problemas?-“_

_“-Te sorprenderías. Solo se me fue el pensamiento. Llevo algunos días con eso en mi cabeza… con poder quedarme contigo, quizás todo el año, aprovechar a viajar en verano. Natalie y Mía están grandes ya y puede que en poco tiempo quieran dejarnos…-“_

Piper asintió, aguantándose la risa.

_“-No sé, Piper. No te rías de mí, solo se me cruzó. ¿Que tú nunca lo pensaste?-“_

La reportera bajó la mirada otra vez. Claro que lo había pensado.  Y sentido también. Pero se había cuidado bien de no quedarse en esa sensación. Después de lo que había pasado cuando era poco más de una niña, aquello era algo que se le hacía bastante difícil de imaginar. Ni siquiera estaba segura si podía pasar. Si era capaz, físicamente hablando. Sintió la mano de Lena despegándose de ella. La mujer del refugio acababa de darse cuenta de todo. Piper la buscó con la mirada, sonriéndole. Se apuró a atrapar la mano que se alejaba, volviéndola contra ella.

_“-Lo siento, Piper… Lo siento. Dios, no podrías haber encontrado a alguien más idiota.-“_

_“-Lena…-“_

_“-Lo siento, solo me dejé llevar. Tenemos tanto en que pensar y tanto que hacer que solo me atoro de todo. Perdóname.-“_

_“-Mi amor…-“_

Azul se quedó en silencio. Aquel nombre. Y su sonrisa.

_“-No dijiste nada malo, solo hablabas. Puedes hacerlo, no hay nada de malo en eso. Es también una forma de escapar un poco de toda esta situación. Puede que los demás pretendan que estés siempre enfocada en… lo importante. Puede que incluso tú te lo exijas todo el tiempo pero este lugar ¿Nosotras? Es un lugar seguro. Se supone que es así ¿Cierto?_

Piper le clavaba la mirada, asegurándola.

_“-Además, Azul… Dime una sola vez, solo una, en que me recuerdes enojada porque hablaste de más. Casi suena a broma. De verdad...-“_

Lena sonrió hacia el costado, relajando un poco sus hombros. No llegó a contestar, Piper aún no había terminado.

_“- ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que se quedase con nosotras?-“_

Piper se había girado solo un poco, desviando la mirada hacia la cuna, donde su hijo dormía profundamente.

_“-Lo hiciste. Te animaste a hacerlo, a pesar del dolor que habías pasado con Shaun.-“_

La mujer del refugio asintió. Dentro, algo de resistencia se le despertaba, intentando no volver a esos recuerdos, no demasiado. Nunca iban a dejar de doler.

_“-Si esto funciona, si tú y yo volvemos al camino. Cuando todo termine, cuando todos estemos en casa y el Instituto por fin ya no sea un problema… Sí.-“_

_“-¿Sí…?-“_

_“-Sí me gustaría tener un bebé contigo.-“_

Azul sintió que el nudo en su espalda se aflojaba un poco más. Piper siempre encontraba la forma de bajarla a tierra despacio, de calmarla. Llegó hasta los labios de la reportera, terminando de recorrer su cintura y apretándola contra ella. Cuando le soltó el beso le vió la sonrisa.

Tardaron todavía un momento más, las dos, en volver a la realidad.

_“-¿Enviaste milicianos a las ruinas?-“_

_“-Todos los que pude. No puedo dejar los asentamientos desprotegidos pero todos los que pude, están buscándola. Incluso cancelé las caravanas que no son urgentes.-“_

_“-Quiero estar en la reunión con el Ferrocarril. Quiero ayudar, Lena.-“_

Azul suspiró. Esta era la parte difícil. Cumplir con lo que se había prometido. Cambiar.

_“-No estoy segura, Piper, pero puede que Glory aparezca. Es la única allí abajo, y si hay información de primera mano, viene de ella. Si la conozco en algo, va a intentar estar si puede hacerlo. Solo para provocarme.-“_

_“-Quiero estar. Puedo manejarlo.-“_

_“-No deberías. Eso es algo que también voy a arreglar ¿Sabes? Cuando toda la mierda termine, va a pagar.-“_

_“-Azul…-“_

_“-No. Va a pagar. O al menos, no va a tener un puto lugar seguro en todo el yermo donde pueda bajar la guardia.-“_

Piper sintió como toda la calma que Lena había logrado ganar desde que había atravesado la puerta, se esfumaba en un soplido.

_“-No lo necesito. No necesito que hagas nada.-“_

_“-Está enferma, Piper. Y sé  que de momento, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, la necesitamos. Pero no me olvido. Ella y todos los que la cubren.-“_

Lena se quedó en silencio, obligándose. La reportera se apartó un poco, mirándola con insistencia. Notando como Azul la esquivaba.

_“-¿La cubren?-“_

_“-Nada, déjalo, hablemos de algo más. Si quieres estar en la reunión… por supuesto que puedes.-“_

Piper no se dejó distraer con tanta facilidad. Estaba claro que allí había algo más.

_“-¿Quién la cubre? ¿En qué?-“_

_“-Déjalo.-“_

_“-No. Dijiste que ibas a hablar conmigo. Que no ibas a dejarme fuera otra vez.-“_

_“-Piper esto no es sobre mí o algo así… todo está bien.-“_

_“-Sí, se te nota. Cuéntame. Por favor.-“_

Lena negó con su cabeza, dejando escapar el aire.

_“-Desdémona no es la única que sabe jugar al escondite entre otras filas. Creen que porque se la pasan espiando a todo dios, nadie los espía a ellos. No soy una idiota.-“_

_“-¿Tienes gente infiltrada en el Ferrocarril? ¿Por qué?-“_

_“-Porque es necesario. No puedes decir una palabra. Preston es el único que sabe este tipo de cosas. No solemos usarlo demasiado, pero a veces es útil.-“_

_“-Quién la cubre.-“_

Lena cerró su ojo por un momento.

_“-No sé cómo decírtelo, Piper.-“_

_“-Solo dilo.-“_

_“-Hay otras...-“_

La reportera terminó de apartarse. No hacían falta demasiadas explicaciones. La mirada de Lena llenaba todos los huecos que sus palabras podían dejar. Bajó su cabeza, tomando aire.

_“-Es mi culpa.-“_

_“-No. No. ¿Ves? Por esto, exactamente, no quería decírtelo. ¿Cómo puede ser tú culpa algo así?-“_

_“-Prácticamente fui yo quien te convenció de que no la matases. De que la dejases ir, después.-“_

_“-Las circunstancias, Piper. Las circunstancias nos obligaron a las dos a hacerlo. Pero las circunstancias no son eternas y en cuanto cambien, voy a terminar lo que dejé pendiente.-“_

_“-¿Cómo sabes esto? ¿Lo saben en el Ferrocarril?-“_

_“-No abiertamente. Pero ha pasado más de una vez en el escondrijo que tiene allí. Y en Goodneighbor. Ya tiene cierta fama entre las que se dedican a eso.-“_

_“-¿A eso?-“_

_“-Les paga, Pipes. Las… tú sabes. Las contrata.-“_

Piper asintió, caminando hacia la cama, sentándose, en silencio. No había tenido una vida fácil pero eran pocos los que en el yermo podían decir que no llevaban un peso a sus espaldas. Y la forma en que Glory la había lastimado, ni siquiera eso había sido nuevo para ella.

Los recuerdos volvieron con lentitud, inevitablemente.

No había sido algo fácil de comenzar a superar. Nunca era fácil sanar, pero eso era algo a lo que, lamentablemente, Piper estaba acostumbrada también. Nunca había tenido demasiado tiempo para quedarse arrinconada lamiéndose las heridas. Siempre había habido algo que dependía de ella. Que dependía de que siguiese, de que se levantase. Natalie había sido su razón durante muchísimos años. Y aunque su pequeña hermana había crecido, Piper se seguía sintiendo responsable con la misma intensidad. Y ahora, había más. Su familia. Una familia muchísimo más grande de lo que alguna vez se había atrevido a imaginar.

Azul llegó despacio a su costado, sentándose con cuidado.

_“-Es… ¿Es violenta?-“_

Lena tragó, sin poder aguantar la mirada de Piper por demasiado tiempo. Soltó el aire, antes de responder.

_“-Cada vez más.-“_

Piper asintió, en silencio. No esperaba una respuesta diferente. Cuando todo aquello había pasado, se lo había leído. La ira. La violencia en su mirada. Era algo difícil de olvidar.

_“-Lo fue conmigo. Se… transformó.-“_

La mujer del refugio sintió el nudo en el estómago. Piper nunca hablaba. Menos, de lo que había sucedido.

Aquel día, el día en que habían liberado el Fuerte, el día en que Piper había caído literalmente sobre ella en cuanto se habían encontrado. Ese día, lo tenía grabado. Las marcas en su cuerpo, cada una, grabadas en su retina. El vacío en su mirada todavía la desgarraba por dentro, cada vez que lo recordaba. Piper nunca hablaba, pero Lena sabía de sobra.

_“-Pensé que iba a matarme… Incluso cuando dejé de resistirme…-“_

Lena apretó los dientes. Bajó su mano, hacia las mantas, acercándola a la pierna de la reportera, sin atreverse a tocarla.

_“-Solo siguió. Golpeando. Había… su mirada, Lena. Lo decía en la forma en que me miraba. Creí que iba a terminar matándome. Realmente, por un momento, lo creí. Es mi culpa. Lo vi. Se lo vi. Sé lo que es y dejé que eso le pasase a alguien más.-“_

_“-Piper, que dices. No es tu culpa. No podemos evitar todos los males del yermo.-“_

_“-No. No todos. Pero ese, yo lo podría haber evitado.-“_

_“-Si quieres que la mate ahora mismo, solo dilo.-“_

Piper levantó la mirada, con rapidez. Azul la observaba, apretando su mandíbula, su puño cerrado atrapando la manta entre las dos. La respiración que podía adivinarle contenida en su pecho. Ni un solo movimiento.

Lo había soltado todo sin pensarlo. Nunca hablaba, era cierto. A pesar de lo mucho que la enloquecía que Lena se lo hiciese a ella, nunca se ponía a pensar que ella también se guardaba demasiado.

_“-No. Lo siento. Estoy bien. No digo que no duela a veces y que puede ser difícil en ciertos… momentos. Pero como todas las heridas. Como las que tienes tú. Puedo con esto, deja de ponerte así.-“_

_“-Tú también puedes hablar conmigo.-“_

El rostro de Azul no soltaba una mueca. Toda la seriedad estaba sobre la mujer. Su mirada ardía y Piper casi podía jurar que nunca la había visto oscurecerse en aquella forma. Intentó hablar, solo para descubrir que su garganta estaba demasiado anudada como para lograr soltar un solo sonido. Lena fue la que rompió aquel silencio.

_“-Sé que eres mucho más fuerte que yo. Y que a pesar de todo lo que tuviste que pasar, durante toda tu vida, siempre sabes cómo actuar. Siempre puedes. Yo voy a hablar, porque para variar, tienes razón. Tengo que dejar de aguantar hasta reventar. Pero tú tampoco hablas, Piper._

La reportera estaba poniendo todo de sí para no quebrarse. No había estado preparada para aquella conversación. Para todas las emociones por las que habían decidido pasar desde que Lena había entrado a la habitación. El silencio seguía pareciéndole en aquel momento, lo único que podía decir.

_“-Piper… No es justo. No es justo que sientas que tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo, porque todos estamos siempre intentando meternos debajo de tu ala. Yo sé que soy un desastre, pero lo soy cuando se trata de mí. Puedo ser fuerte para ti también y no solo hablo de poner el cuerpo. Mírame.-“_

Piper tardó en levantar su cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, se sintió bien. La forma en que Lena la estaba mirando.

_“-Puedes hablar conmigo. Tienes que hablar conmigo. Tenemos que hablar. Las dos.-“_

La reportera acortó la distancia, inclinándose sobre Lena.

_“-Abrázame.-“_

Azul apenas tardó. La voz de Piper estaba quebrada y aunque solo había sido una palabra, Lena había escuchado todo lo que había detrás. Le besó la frente, apretándola todavía más contra ella.

_“-Falta poco, Piper. Solo un poco más, y vamos a tenerlo más fácil. Sé que sí.-“_

Lena la sintió escondiéndose en su pecho. Todo iba a estar bien. Tenía que estarlo. Al menos eso, se lo habían ganado.


	36. Un solo color.

Cait caminaba la celda de un lado al otro. Los días se le habían hecho eternos. La rabia se había agotado. El llanto también. Con no poco esfuerzo, había ganado algunas horas de sueño la noche anterior. Hoy era el día. Hoy iba a salir de allí. Fuese quien fuese el que se parase frente a ella en la arena, lo mismo daba. Iba a salir.

El chirrido de la puerta arrastrándose la hizo arrimarse a los barrotes, con todas las ansias.

Tom caminaba hacia ella, junto a varios de sus hombres. Si de algo no iba a pecar el necrófago, era de un exceso de confianza. Sabía de sobra en el estado en que Cait se encontraba y de lo que era capaz.

_“-¿Vas a tardar mucho más en sacarme de este agujero?-“_

Cait no podía disimular el odio en su mirada.

_“-¿Tienes ganas, eh? Bien. Es bueno. Viene una difícil delante, pajarito. Espero que estés preparada.-“_

_“-No quieres saber cuan preparada estoy ¿Listos?-“_

Tom señaló la puerta de la celda a uno de sus hombres, que se adelantó, no del todo convencido, llave en mano. Se apresuró a correrse del camino de la pelirroja en cuanto destrabó la puerta.

_“-Listos, Cait. Tienes una hora para prepararte. Mis hombres van a subirte. Se buena chica ¿Si? Terminas con esto y puedes ir a inmolarte a donde elijas, con los bolsillos a rebosar de chapas.-“_

_“-Voy a volver por ti y por lo que te queda de cara, Tom. Lo sabes.-“_

_“-Sé que en el fondo, algo me quieres.-“_

El necrófago se giró, desapareciendo tras la puerta. La media docena de guardias armados que escoltaban a Cait la llevaron hasta el vestuario.

Era la gran noche y se sentía. Fuera, el griterío no cesaba.

Cait vendó sus manos como ciento de veces antes lo había hecho. Ajusto las correas de sus botas con cuidado. Cubrió sus antebrazos con sus viejas protecciones de cuero y se levantó del banco, prendiendo su chaleco con lentitud, mirándose en lo que quedaba de un viejo espejo.

El jodido necrófago había dejado en su casillero suficiente droga como para bajar a una manada de brahmanes. La pelirroja se quedó mirándolas, sosteniendo la metálica puerta entre sus dedos. Curie había tenido razón, como siempre. Había sido estúpido siquiera considerar todo aquello y estaba segura de que todo lo que había ocurrido desde allí, eran los jodidos dioses pateando su imbécil trasero. No importaba. Iba a recuperarlas. Iba a hacerlo.

Cerró el casillero con ganas, estrellando la desvencijada puerta. Movió hacia atrás sus hombros, una vez, dos veces. Apretó sus puños, dando círculos con su cuello y respirando. Intentando poner su cabeza en blanco. No podía subir a la arena con la imagen de su niña dándole vueltas. Tenía que meterse en esa jaula sin nada más encima que ganas de matar.

 

Ya no se aguantaba las ansias cuando al fin, sintió la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas. Se giró. Tom le hacía una seña, animándola a que se acercase. La alta mujer caminó hacia él y hacia la media docena de idiotas que eran lo único que impedía que no le cayese allí mismo.

Sintió el griterío fuera. Avanzaron por el estrecho corredor.

Los olores. La sensación. Era como si nunca hubiese dejado aquel jodido lugar. Como si todo hubiese sido solo un sueño. Pero no lo había sido, no. Curie la necesitaba. Su niña.

Subió los pocos escalones de madera, hacia la jaula que estaba abierta, y vacía. Cait era siempre la última en entrar, pero esta vez, quien fuera que fuese su contrincante, no estaba allí.

Sintió el sonido de sus botas pisando aquel suelo que conocía de memoria. Raspó sus suelas contra la madera, varias veces. Giró su cabeza, intentando ver hacia el gentío. Las luces apuntaban hacia el escenario y hacían difícil poder distinguir demasiado, pero Cait vio suficiente como para saber que el lugar estaba atiborrado.

Un leve temblor bajo sus pies le hizo volver la mirada hacia delante. Al otro extremo de la jaula, la segunda puerta se abría, y una montaña de músculos se agachaba para pasar por ella.

Los gritos se hicieron insoportables. La pelirroja logró captar lo que todo mundo parecía gritar. _Strong_. El jodido supermutante tenía nombre. _Strong_.

_“-Me cago en tu madre, Tom…-“_

Cait apenas levantó la voz para decirlo. La mole que tenía frente a ella hacía que la jaula le pareciese demasiado acotada. Que toda la jodida zona de combate le diese la misma impresión. Lograr que cayese al piso iba a ser bastante más difícil de lo que había pensado.

 

Tom ni siquiera se había animado a meterse en la jaula para hacer las presentaciones. El necrófago gritaba hacia el público desde el borde del escenario, inflando las ganas de la gente, exagerando todo lo que era posible exagerar.

Cait no había quitado su mirada del supermutante, que le devolvía el gesto, sin decir palabra. Intentaba en su cabeza buscar la forma más inteligente de llevar aquella pelea y si algo le quedaba claro, es que, como fuese, tenía que intentar recibir la menor cantidad de golpes posibles, tenía que ser más rápida que nunca.

 

Curie intentaba acostumbrarse al lugar. Intentaba no estar asustada todo el tiempo. Sabía que su pequeña podía sentirla y trataba por todos los medios de trasmitirle la seguridad que no tenía.

No había encontrado otra alternativa que aceptar, al menos en principio. Colaborar con aquel hombre. Y aunque le revolvía las entrañas el tener que hacerlo, necesitaba ganar tiempo. Estaba segura que en la superficie, todos estaban buscándolas. Cait no iba a frenar hasta encontrarlas y Curie no podía hacer más que esperar. Si quería que le permitiesen mantener a la niña a su lado, solo le habían dado una alternativa. Colaborar.

La habitación que les habían dado era espaciosa y como en todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, el color que prevalecía, era el blanco. Incluso la cuna. Algo que hacía que el cabello de su niña pareciese aún más encendido que de costumbre.

Había pasado las últimas horas en el laboratorio del Instituto. Todo lo que había visto, la había impresionado, a lo grande. Lena tenía razón, lo que había allí debajo podía salvar incontables vidas. Podía cambiar la superficie. Dar una nueva oportunidad a demasiadas personas.

Los proyectos que le habían mostrado y en los que le habían permitido trabajar hasta ahora, eran simples, casi rutinarios. La joven asumía que el Director estaba probándola. Tanto su conocimiento como sus intenciones. Era claro que no iban a darle toda la confianza desde el inicio, ni revelar la verdadera razón por la cual necesitaban de ella. Y eso, a Curie, le parecía bien. Poco quería tener que ver con fuera lo que fuera que el Instituto se traía entre manos. Y mientras más tiempo lograse mantenerse en aquella posición, más tiempo les estaba comprando a Lena, a Piper… a Cait.

La niña comenzaba a despertar. Curie sonrió, levantándola con toda la dulzura del mundo. Malvina no pasaba nunca sus horarios y la joven ya los conocía bien. Dejó que la pequeña se alimentase de su pecho, mientras se sentaba en aquel cómodo sofá, tarareando una de las canciones que Cait solía cantarles. Ayudaba a sentirla un poco más cerca. A extrañarla un poco menos.

 

Cait se movía alrededor del supermutante con toda la agilidad que sus piernas le permitían. Los pocos golpes que había recibido habían sido más que suficientes para no querer seguir probándolos. La gente estaba enardecida. Ver a aquella bestia intentando alcanzar a la rápida mujer era todo un espectáculo.

Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que Cait girase su cabeza. Las puertas de la jaula se abrieron y dos armas cayeron en la arena. Una inmensa almádena, imposible de gobernar con suficiente rapidez, y detrás, su bate. Estaba claro que Tom quería que la fiesta se pusiese algo más seria.

Cait rodó sobre su hombro, pasándose a las espaldas de Strong y aprovechando la confusión del supermutante para hacerse con su arma. La mole no tardó en reír en cuanto vio lo que la pelirroja elegía.

_“-¡Ha! Humana no saber armas. Humana perder.-“_

La alta mujer apretó el bate entre sus manos, inclinándose levemente hacia delante y balanceándose sobre sus piernas. Strong avanzaba, con el inmenso martillo en sus manos, sin que apenas le costara llevarlo. Cait no lo esperaba quieta. Sus piernas se movían, apenas levantándose del suelo, llevándola de un costado a otro de la arena. Strong no dejaba de blandir el arma con locura, buscándola a cada golpe cada vez con más rabia. Cait sabía de sobra que uno solo alcanzaba para dejarla en el suelo.

No era la primera vez que peleaba contra un supermutante, no. Pero aquel parecía ser más resistente, y si era posible, más fuerte, que cualquier otro que se hubiese cruzado antes.

Apenas llegó a esquivar el siguiente golpe, cayendo hacia atrás. Había pasado cerca. Strong no se cansaba y ese último movimiento había sido inesperado, casi podía jurar que había intentado engañarla. No era un supermutante ordinario, no. Era bastante más duro que todos los que se había cruzado antes, y parecía que este, además, intentaba usar la cabeza.

Su bate no lograba hacer demasiado daño. Golpeaba aquí y allá cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pero no estaba haciendo demasiado y Cait sabía que necesitaba arriesgar más si realmente quería llegarle. Necesitaba salir de la jaula. Necesitaba que el supermutante cayese. Necesitaba buscarlas, encontrarlas, saber que estaban bien.

Strong golpeó. Bajo. Cait saltó sobre la almádena, tarde, sintiendo como la punta de una de sus botas quedaba atrapada. Apenas logró poner sus brazos antes de llegar al suelo. El supermutante levantó el pesado martillo sobre su cabeza y casi sin pausa, lo bajó con violencia. Lo único que Cait pudo llegar a hacer, fue quitarse de en medio, rodando sobre la arena en la que nunca había caído.

El ruido de sus huesos estallando bajo el hierro, fue lo primero que Cait sintió. Una respiración, y el dolor agudo, subiendo por su brazo, cargándole la garganta y nublándole la mirada. La mano se liberó y un segundo golpe la envió contra los barrotes de la jaula.

El griterío. El dolor. Los pesados pasos de Strong acercándose, con una mueca confiada en su rostro. Con aquel enorme martillo apoyado sobre su hombro, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a dar el golpe final.

Siempre era así, lo había visto mil veces. Lo había hecho mil veces. Todas las peleas terminaban de la misma forma. En un segundo. Un mal paso. Un descuido.

Cait bajó la vista, recorriendo su brazo, llegando al final. Apenas podía distinguir la forma de sus dedos. La sangre salía a borbotones y el dolor no la dejaba ver con claridad. Sintió los pasos acercándose y supo, en ese momento, que si no reaccionaba, se quedaba en la arena para siempre.

Algo, un ruido a su costado, le llamó la atención. Distinguió al necrófago, el movimiento de su mano, el bulto cayendo a apenas metros de ella. Psico.

El brillo de la aguja.

Los pasos del supermutante.

No había tiempo para dudar.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego giró en el suelo. Su mano, la que todavía podía usar, se estiró hasta la jeringa. Su brazo bajó con fuerzas hasta su muslo.

Sintió la furia meterse en su cuerpo y nada más. Sus piernas la levantaron. Los gritos se cerraron en su nuca.

Rojo, no había más.

En un instante, Cait estaba de pie una vez más. Su arma había vuelto a su mano. Su paso despierto. Su bate estrellándose contra todo lo que tenía al alcance. Nada dolía. El quejido en su espalda había desaparecido. Los huesos machacados de sus dedos no se sentían. Curie tampoco dolía. Ni siquiera su niña. Lo único que tenía dentro, eran las ganas desesperadas de sentir el calor de la sangre de aquella bestia que tenía delante, y en eso, toda su fuerza estaba de acuerdo.

Golpeaba. Golpeaba y salía. Volvía a golpear. La sangre que caía de su brazo iba cerrando el círculo alrededor del supermutante, que no lograba llegar a la mujer.

Strong tomaba aire. La humana se alejaba, gritando. Insultando. Amenazando. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero todo dolía. Cada golpe de aquel diminuto bate parecía hundirlo más y más. La vio buscar. Pedir. Gritar hacia la gente. La multitud enloquecía. Todo el lugar parecía temblar.

 

Cait levantó entre sus dedos el largo machete, que no sabía cuándo había llegado a ella. Sabía que había ganado. Lo sentía en el cuerpo. Lo adivinaba en la forma en que Strong la observaba, jadeando.

Se reía. Se reía con ganas. Se sentía bien, jodidamente bien. Las voces de todos alrededor eran suyas. Le pedían, le rogaban por sangre y la inmensa mujer quería seguirlas. Quería ganar. Quería matar.  

Rojo, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Los brazos que la tomaban y la arrastraban lejos, eran demasiados. Cait gritaba por más. Nadie podía arrancar el arma de entre sus dedos. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en la montaña de carne deshecha que alguna vez había sido Strong. La gente aún seguía pidiendo y ella quería seguir cortando. Destrozando. Desgarrando. Sentía la tibieza de la sangre secándose sobre su piel. En toda su cara. En sus brazos. En todo su cuerpo. Intentó liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, no quería dejar aquel lugar. Se sentía bien. Estaba viva, y no importaba lo que le pusiesen delante, iba a seguir sobreviviendo.

El necrófago hablaba y Cait no entendía. Sus oídos estaban sordos y solo el ruido de las gentes pidiendo por más era el que entraba. El pinchazo en su cuello apenas lo sintió. Fue peleando la oscuridad como un animal asustado, resistiéndose a caer en los brazos que la atrapaban, hasta que al fin, se terminó.

Todo se terminó.

 

 


	37. El canto quebrado

Curie se acomodó en la silla. Se sentía tremendamente incómoda. La ropa que llevaba puesta. El lugar. Su niña, fuera de su vista. Y sobre todo, la compañía.

La sonrisa oscura de Justin la observaba. El hombre cada poco levantaba su tenedor, llevándose pequeños bocados hasta sus labios y masticándolos con una marcada lentitud.

_“-¿Preferías una cena diferente?-“_

La joven doctora levantó la mirada.

_“-No. Está bien con esto. Solo no tengo hambre y estoy realmente cansada.-“_

_“-Sé que el trabajo en el laboratorio no es sencillo. Pero confío en que estamos dándote las horas adecuadas para el descanso… Quizás podrías aceptar algo de ayuda con la criatura.-“_

_“-No. Puedo. No necesito ninguna ayuda con ella.-“_

_“-Los próximos proyectos no van a ser tan fáciles como los que tienes ahora entre manos, y definitivamente, el laboratorio en el que vas a tener que trabajar no es el ambiente adecuado para Malvina.-“_

Curie lo observó. Era la primera vez que aquel hombre llamaba a su hija por su nombre.

_“-Mi cooperación depende enteramente de que se me permita tener a mi hija conmigo, todo el tiempo.-“_

Justin levantó la servilleta hasta su boca, limpiándose con cuidado y dejándola sobre la mesa. Se reclinó, tomando la fina copa de vino que tenía delante y sorbiendo de ella. Tardó algunos segundos más en abandonarla.

_“-Eres una persona razonable, Curie. Sabes de sobra que no es realista continuar con este régimen. Creo que te he demostrado que nadie aquí va a dañarlas. Voy a proporcionarte un ayudante adecuado para que cuide de la niña en las horas en que estás trabajando.-“_

_“-No. Si intentas separarme de ella, no voy a continuar colaborando.-“_

_“-Lo que menos quiero es ser rudo contigo, Curie. Esto, no es una negociación. Estoy informándote. Puedes elegir el camino inteligente, como espero, y seguir aprovechando los privilegios que te hemos dado… o puedes obligarme a obligarte. Y créeme. No va a ser bonito.-“_

Curie bajó la mirada. Podía sentir las lágrimas empujando por salir. Cada día, era una pesadilla. Y si bien ponía todo de sí para no quebrarse, cada vez era más difícil. Cada vez le costaba más creer que iban a poder sacarla de allí. Y se daba cuenta que no tenía más salida que continuar comportándose de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

_“-Hay otro asunto delicado que necesito tratar contigo, y espero que no lo tomes a mal. Es solo… curiosidad científica. De un par a otro, Curie… ¿Cómo fue concebida Malvina?-“_

La doctora clavó su mirada en los ojos negros que la observaban. Intentaba descifrar hacia dónde iba aquella conversación y ninguno de los resultados la tranquilizaba.

_“-No es algo que quiera hablar.-“_

_“-Me temo que es un dato importante. Tu hija no es un bebe ordinario. Es el primer niño nacido de un sintético y un humano. Tu misma, no eres una sintética ordinaria.-“_

_“-¿Para qué quieres saber algo así?-“_

_“-Curie… No quiero ofenderte. Está claro por qué elegiste a quién elegiste para reproducirte. Es evidente que tiene que ser un espécimen fuerte. Probablemente destaca sobre la media. ¿Estoy lejos?-“_

La imagen de Cait se dibujaba en su mente y el miedo le subía por la espalda. Allí dentro, todo la asustaba. Incluso que pudiesen adivinar lo que guardaba en sus pensamientos. La sonrisa de la alta mujer, sus ojos claros, la mirada más segura y más fuerte que Curie había conocido jamás.

_“-O quizás… no solo lo elegiste por sus cualidades físicas. ¿Tienes una especie de… vínculo con su padre?-“_

_“-No sé quién es su padre. No era un dato necesario para mí.-“_

Los ojos de Justin la recorrieron por algunos segundos. Curie tuvo que contener el impulso de bajar su cabeza, de esconderse de alguna forma de la mirada de aquel hombre.

_“-Ya veo. Entonces quizás, puedas facilitarme una lista de los… posibles candidatos.-“_

_“-No sé sus nombres.-“_

Justin apoyó sus cubiertos sobre el plato, suspirando. Se levantó, caminando lentamente, bordeando la mesa. Curie apenas lo siguió con la mirada. Lo sintió frenarse a su lado.

En un instante, el hombre pasó su mano por detrás de la cabeza de la chica, sujetándola de su corto pelo, levantándola de la silla, acercándola a centímetros de sus ojos. La joven apenas pudo reaccionar.

_“-Sé que estás acostumbrada a tratar con individuos  bastante más pobres de intelecto. Pero no te confundas, este no es el caso. Si hago preguntas, quiero respuestas. Si me esfuerzo por hacerlas de una manera educada, es porque no me agrada la violencia, pero no te equivoques, tampoco me da miedo usarla.-“_

Curie solo podía quedarse en la mirada iracunda que la atravesaba. Podía sentir sus propios latidos. Su respiración disparada. Justin volvió a arrojarla sobre la silla, alejándose hacia la puerta.

_“-Mañana, la respuesta. Tengo planes para ti, Curie. Puedes aceptarlos, y encontrar la forma de vivir lo más confortable que puedas, o puedes elegir resistirte, y convertir tu existencia en un infierno.-“_

Ayo levantó su mano, introduciendo el código que levantaba la compuerta.

_“-Tu elección, también es la de ella.-“_

La mirada del director del Instituto se clavó sobre la puerta que llevaba a la sala contigua, donde la pequeña hija de Curie dormía.

El hombre no tardó en atravesar el umbral y desaparecer. Curie soltó el aire. Las lágrimas le caían. Sabía que nada de lo que el Director planease hacer con ella podía ser bueno, y lo único que quería, era no tener que averiguarlo.

 

Cait se revolvía de locura y dolor sobre la sucia mesa de madera en la que estaba atada. Podía sentir el ardor en sus venas, los químicos recorriéndole las entrañas, pidiéndole más. Alguien hurgaba en su mano destrozada y la pelirroja apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Levantó la cabeza, buscando, no sabía bien qué.

_“-Quién… quién mierda eres…-“_

_“-Doctor Wheathers, a tu servicio. Si puedes dejar de moverte como un animal salvaje, quizás logre salvar tu mano.-“_

La mujer tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dientes, insultando para sus adentros. Podía sentir como aquel hombre intentaba acomodar cada uno de sus huesos. La luz de la habitación se esfumaba y el dolor le trepaba hasta el pecho. Soltó el aire antes de que todo quedase en la oscuridad.

Despertó una vez más.

La garganta le rogaba por agua y apenas podía mover su cabeza. Seguía atada. Levantó su cuello todo lo que pudo, mirando hacia el final de su brazo. El hombre de bata todavía estaba allí.

_“-Esto no va a quedar bien, mujer. Todo está destrozado. Tienes la muñeca hecha añicos y dudo que puedas volver a doblar tus dedos con naturalidad. Aunque al menos sigues teniendo mano.-“_

_“-Suéltame. Quítame la mierda esta. Ahora.-“_

_“-Ese no es mi trabajo. Mi trabajo, era salvar tu mano. Y crease o no, acabo de hacerlo.-“_

_“-¿Dónde está el jodido necrófago?-“_

Cait tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la mesa de madera. Una oleada de dolor acababa de estallarle en el cuerpo. Wheathers no terminaba con su mano y cada vez que tocaba algo, la pelirroja sentía que iba a volver a desmayarse allí mismo.

_“-Está… Negociando con los artilleros. Creo. Intenta relajarte.-“_

_“-Joder con el matasanos. Acaban de reventarme cada hueso de la mano y tú que no dejas de hurgarlos. Relájate tú, si te viene la gana.-“_

_“-Al menos ganaste la pelea. Algo digno de ver, por cierto. No muchos se atreverían a meterse en la jaula con esa bestia.-“_

_“-No es como si cara de flan me hubiese dado alternativas.-“_

El hombre terminó de vendar y entablillar la magullada mano de Cait. Se acercó a ella, buscándole la mirada por primera vez.

_“-Quizás tu próxima pelea no sea tan cruda… al menos tienes tiempo, no van a meterte en la jaula con la mano así.-“_

_“-No hay próxima. Tengo que salir de aquí. Suficiente tiempo me hizo perder el jodido idiota. Cuando las encuentre, voy a volver. Me lo voy a cargar. Lentamente.-“_

Wheaters la observaba con curiosidad. Su trabajo no solo era curar. Escuchar era parte también, y más de una vez, le caían más chapas por eso que por cualquier otra cosa.

_“-¿A quién buscas?-“_

_“-Mete la nariz donde te llaman.-“_

La cabeza de Cait aún daba vueltas. Los químicos todavía le recorrían la sangre y la confusión y la ira la dominaban por igual.

_“-Quizás puedo ayudar.-“_

_“-No, no puedes. Busco a mi hija. Probablemente el jodido Instituto la tiene. Busco a su madre. Las llevaron… Fue mi culpa…-“_

Cait perdía la consciencia una vez más. Wheaters la observaba, quedándose en el rojizo cabello y en sus pecas. En su altura. En todo lo inmensa y letal que aquella mujer era. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

 

Cuando volvió a despertar, ya no estaba atada a la mesa. Ya no estaba en el sucio vestuario. Estaba, otra vez, en la jodida celda.

Se irguió con cuidado, tomándose el brazo de la mano magullada y apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Cada movimiento, cada mínimo temblor que le llegaba a la mano herida, la enloquecía de dolor. Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad de la celda y no tardó en notar la sombra detrás de los barrotes.

Tom estaba sentado, enfrentado a ella, fumando, en silencio.

_“-¿Por qué mierda sigo encerrada, Tom…?-“_

Cada palabra le costaba. Pensar le costaba. Enfocar la vista en la podrida cara del necrófago, le costaba.

_“-Lo siento, pajarito, tu estadía acaba de alargarse. De verdad, lo siento.-“_

Cait agachó la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Estaba agotada, furiosa, dolorida. Estaba de mil formas, pero no sorprendida.

_“-¿Por qué? Solo… corta el rollo y dime de una puta vez que vas a hacer conmigo…-“_

_“-Los artilleros… de alguna forma no consideraron… hmm… limpia la pelea. Algo con el psico que te metiste y tonterías por el estilo… lo cierto es que no quieren pagar, Cait. Y la verdad, no son buenos chicos.-“_

_“-Eres un jodido idiota, Tom. Siempre te metes donde te queda grande. Nunca iban a pagarte, jodida cara de mierda. Tienes que soltarme… tengo que buscarlas… Tom…-“_

El necrófago se levantó. El cigarro cayó al suelo. Caminó hasta los barrotes, inclinándose sobre ellos.

_“-Lo siento, Cait. No puedo hacerlo. Quieren meterte otra vez en la jaula y yo… joder, van a matarnos a todos si no lo hago. Es una pelea más y pagan. Esta vez, van a pagar. Solo… una pelea más.-“_

_“-Tom… mira mi mano. No puedo pelear así. Lo sabes… ¿Cuánto quieres tenerme aquí dentro? No puedes hacerme esto… joder… no puedes…-“_

La pelirroja se quedaba sin furia, se quedaba sin aire. Días habían pasado ya. Curie y su niña en manos de esos psicópatas y ella, metida en aquel agujero, juntando mierda. Nunca iba a recuperarlas. Las había perdido y no tenía a quien más que culpar que a ella misma. Si no se hubiese emperrado en subir a la arena una vez más, habría estado allí para ellas.

_“-Cait, eres, aún con una sola mano, mucho mejor de lo que cualquier idiota que te pongan delante.-“_

_“-Cállate. Cállate. Joder… Van a matarme en la jaula, Tom. Sabes que sí. No van a dejarte ir con las chapas. Solo… hazme un puto favor, ya que me jodiste bien jodida… -“_

_“-¿Qué quieres?-“_

_“-No me tires a los perros. Esfuérzate por una puta vez en tu vida y entiérrame. Busca un jodido lugar cerca del agua… y algún árbol. Y cava profundo, joder. No quiero que nada me mastique ¿Lo entiendes? Méteme allí y deja alguna chapa antes de tirar tierra.- “_

_“-Vamos, Cait. No va a ser así. Nunca caes.-“_

_“-Eres igual de idiota de lo que pareces. Pon mi nombre en alguna piedra. Marca el jodido lugar. Y recuérdalo, joder. Puede que alguien venga a preguntar... Y alcanzame una puta botella. Que sea fuerte. Eres una jodida pila de mierda, Tom.-“_

El necrófago se levantó, en silencio. No tardó demasiado en alcanzar la bebida hasta la pelirroja. Y menos le tomó desaparecer de allí.

Cait tomó el whisky, destapándolo con trabajo. Dio un trago largo antes de que la garganta se le cerrase de angustia. Aquello, dolía más que su mano. Dolía más que cualquier herida que pudiese recordar. Sabía bien que no iban a dejarla salir con vida de allí pero al menos, iba a morir peleando. Hubiese querido ser más, ser mucho más de lo que había sido, pero el yermo era así. Quizás su niña viviese y si los dioses todavía la veían, no le dieran el mismo camino que a ella le había tocado. No podía pedir más. No quería nada más. Ellas, eran lo único bueno que había hecho en su vida. Quererlas, lo único que había hecho bien, y ni eso.

Una melodía ronca se le fue saliendo del pecho. Lo habría dado todo por cantarles una última vez.

 

 

 


	38. Ecos de quién fui.

_“-¿Podemos descansar ahora?-“_

La chica no llevaba bien el ritmo, y a pesar de que Glory cargaba la mayor parte del peso, se le notaba que cada paso le costaba más y más.

_“-No quedan muchas horas de luz. Déjame eso.-“_

Glory señaló hacia la bolsa, lo único que Emma cargaba.

_“-Llevas todo ya, no vas a poder.-“_

_“-¿Tú crees? Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.-“_

La cazadora le guiñó un ojo, con media sonrisa. La joven intentó devolverle el gesto. Tenía miedo, lo reconocía. Pero no era tan malo como lo esperaba. Le había costado un mundo animarse al fin a ser libre. Estar allí fuera. Y Glory se lo había hecho mucho más fácil. La mujer parecía que sabía lo que hacía y hasta ahora nada malo había ocurrido. No le faltaba mirar demasiado a su alrededor para entender que sola, no habría llegado muy lejos.

A pesar de la destrucción que las rodeaba, de lo desolado que podía lucir el yermo y lo peligroso que se lo adivinaba, Emma nunca había visto algo tan hermoso e inmenso como el cielo que se abría sobre su cabeza. O el horizonte interminable que rodeaba los claros.

_“-Tienes que empezar a mirar por donde pisas. Algo básico si quieres sobrevivir más de un día aquí fuera.-“_

La joven sintética bajó la mirada, apresurada, pero solo encontró a sus pies más rocas y más hierbajos, nada de qué preocuparse.

_“-Para cuando lo pisas, bien puedes estar muerta, cariño. Aquí, se trata de ver y que no te vean. Si aprendes eso, vas a estar bien. Más tú.-“_

_“-¿Yo?-“_

_“-Sí, no tienes demasiado a tu favor, no levantas mucho del suelo y no puedes pesar demasiado tampoco.-“_

La sonrisa de la chica se evaporó. Glory se giró, quedándose de pie frente a ella.

_“-No lo dije para que te asustes. El miedo no va a servirte de nada si te paraliza. Lo dije para que uses esto.-“_

La agente levantó su mano, estirando su índice, apoyándolo sobre la frente de Emma, con suavidad.

_“-Es lo que más va a servirte aquí fuera. Sí, no tienes físico para pelear, cierto, pero es una ventaja a la hora de esconderte. A la hora de moverte en silencio. Aprende a tirar de lejos. Aprende a moverte sin que nadie pueda verte o escucharte. Enfócate en eso.-“_

_“-Estaba diseñada para usos domésticos. No para combate.-“_

La cazadora la observó, en silencio.

_“-¿Tu novio te lo explicó así?-“_

_“-Sí. Liam.-“_

_“-No debería hablar en esa forma. Que un par de enfermos crean que pueden diseñar personas de antemano y a su antojo no nos convierte en lo que ellos quieren que seamos.-“_

_“-Él está de nuestra parte.-“_

_“-Puede que sí. O puede que solo quiera algo de acción. Tú le quedas bastante lejos.-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

Glory volvió a girarse, acomodando la bolsa a su hombro.

_“-Que el muchacho no es muy agraciado y en cambio tú, eres bastante más que atractiva.-“_

La agente solo lo dijo. Sin más. Sin poner ningún énfasis en las palabras. Solo marcando una realidad. Un hecho. Se giró, caminando hacia la casa derrumbada que podía ver a lo lejos. No llegó a ver la reacción de la chica. Tampoco le importó. Hacía tiempo que ya no le importaban. Ninguna.

 

Glory se empujó contra la puerta, varias veces, hasta que cedió. Se quedó en silencio, intentando escuchar. No parecía que hubiese nada allí dentro. Sintió la mano de Emma en la parte baja de su espalda y se giró, amenazante. La joven abrió sus ojos de par en par.

_“-Lo siento…-“_

_“-No hagas eso.-“_

La sintética no alcanzó a decir más, retrocediendo algunos pasos. Glory atravesó el umbral, su revólver levantado. La pisada ágil y silenciosa. Solo bajó su arma en cuanto se aseguró de que estaban solas.

_“-Limpia eso ¿Ves? Vamos a necesitar un fuego. Límpialo y junta toda la madera que veas suelta. No salgas.-“_

La chica asintió, moviéndose hacia la chimenea y agachándose frente a ella. Removiendo los escombros y los restos de muebles que la tapaban. La miró de reojo. La mujer sacaba un hacha, no demasiado grande, de su bolso. La asustaba, eso estaba claro. Pero además, le llamaba la atención, profundamente. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de tratar con personas así. Abajo, nadie necesitaba saber sobrevivir. La vida estaba casi garantizada. Esas habilidades solo eran necesarias para los que enviaban a la superficie, y los sintéticos de su clase, nunca trataban con ellos y menos que menos, con una cazadora.

 

Emma apenas estaba terminando de hacer lugar para el fuego cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, de golpe. Glory entró, sus dos manos ocupadas cargando una buena pila de madera seca, que dejó a un costado de la chimenea.

 

_“-Presta atención, quizás aprendas algo.-“_

Emma hizo caso, con media sonrisa.

Comieron, las dos sin hablar, perdidas en el fuego. Fuera, el frío no se aguantaba ya.

_“-¿Dónde vamos ahora?-“_

_“-Tengo que ir a un lugar, antes de llevarte a dónde vas a quedarte.-“_

_“-¿Dónde voy a quedarme?-“_

_“-Ya lo verás. Es seguro. Vas a aburrirte, incluso.-“_

_“-No lo creo. Nunca me aburro.-“_

La agente soltó la cerveza que tenía entre sus manos, apoyándola a su costado, sobre el suelo.

_“-¿Qué haces para nunca aburrirte?-“_

_“-No lo sé… lo que sea. Nunca entendí el aburrimiento. Incluso las pocas veces que no tengo nada para hacer… simplemente pienso.-“_

_“-Piensas.-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-¿En qué?-“_

Glory se estiró hacia atrás, sobre su saco de dormir, las piernas hacia el fuego, sus codos apoyados, su mirada sobre Emma.

_“-No lo sé. ¿Suena extraño que diga eso? Es que hoy… creo que nunca más voy a recordar en que pensaba cuando estaba allí abajo.-“_

_“-No llevas dos días fuera.-“_

_“-Pero ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa.-“_

_“-¿Te gusta?-“_

_“-Sí. El cielo. Es inmenso.-“_

_“-Sí, sí que lo es.-“_

La cazadora se sonrió, irguiéndose un poco para dar otro trago a su cerveza.

_“-¿No te da miedo que descubran lo que hiciste?-“_

_“-Si tu novio no habla, dudo que se enteren de cómo escapaste-“_

_“-No creo que siga siendo mi novio. No creo que vuelva a verlo.-“_

_“-Parecía bastante convencido de dejarlo todo por ti…-“_

_“-No podría sobrevivir aquí arriba ni una sola semana.-“_

Glory tuvo que separar la cerveza de su boca para largar la risa.

_“-Tú todavía no lo hiciste… -“_

_“-No va a pasarme nada.-“_

_“-¿Ah, no?-“_

_“-No. Tú vas a mantenerme a salvo.-“_

_“-¿Es así eh?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

La agente apoyó la cerveza por segunda vez, estirando su mano hasta la manta sobre la que Emma estaba sentada. Tiró de ella, arrastrándola hasta tenerla al alcance y sin esperar a que la joven terminase de reír, se inclinó sobre ella, besándola. La chica no se resistió. Glory sintió sus manos empujándola hacia atrás, con poca convicción. Se levantó, dejándose caer otra vez sobre su saco, alcanzando su trago.

_“-Eso… fue un poco repentino.-“_

_“-Lo estabas pidiendo.-“_

_“-No estoy tan segura… No... Espero que no te ofendas, pero no es… lo mío no es…-“_

_“-Se te nota, cariño. No necesitas decirlo. Solo a tus labios.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Que yo te besé. Pero tú también a mí. Anda, duerme. Tenemos camino por delante aún.-“_

 

Las brasas todavía mantenían el lugar caliente y daban alguna luz. La cazadora seguía despierta. Le costaba dormir. No era como si lo necesitase con tanta asiduidad, pero dormir siempre era una buena forma de adelantar el tiempo. Aunque esta noche, parecía que no había forma de lograrlo.

Tenía ya el arma en su mano cuando entendió lo que sucedía. La reconoció, metiéndose contra su cuerpo, abriendo su saco. También le reconoció la desnudez, y para el frío que hacía, bien podía reconocerle el mérito.

_“-¿Qué haces? Vas a congelarte.-“_

_“-No está en mis planes.-“_

_“-Que mierda haces, dime.-“_

Otra vez, la risa. Llevaba dos días viajando junto a ella y no importaba que tono pusiese, Emma siempre terminaba riendo. Porque sí.

_“-Agradecerte, por sacarme de allí.-“_

_“-No pedí nada a cambio.-“_

_“-¿No lo quieres?-“_

_“-Eres tú la que no me quieres en tu cama. Créeme.-“_

_“-No tengo cama, de momento.-“_

Glory la sintió, su pierna deslizándose por su abdomen, todo su cuerpo trepándola. Sus manos sobre su rostro. Su aliento.

_“-No tengo idea cómo… ¿Cómo es esto?-“_

La agente soltó su revólver, con cuidado, metiendo su mano dentro del saco de dormir, llegando a la pierna de la chica, que estaba toda sobre ella. Fue subiendo por su muslo, despacio.

_“-Yo tampoco, bonita.-“_

_“-Pensé que era lo tuyo…-“_

_“-Hace mucho, sí. Ahora, solo te haría llorar.-“_

Emma soltó la risa.

_“-No voy a enamorarme en una noche.-“_

Glory se levantó un poco, obligándola a sentarse sobre ella, pasando su brazo alrededor de su cintura y girándola, metiéndola bajo su cuerpo.

_“-No estoy hablando metafóricamente.-“_

La agente se quedó en silencio, sobre la chica desnuda, entre sus piernas, a un momento de su boca. La joven levantó su cabeza, besándola. Glory le llegó al rostro, toda su mano tomándola del mentón, bajándola contra el saco.

_“-Está bien, Glory. Solo dime lo que te gusta.-“_

_“-No entiendes.-“_

_“-No me importa… está bien.-“_

_“-No lo está. No tienes idea hasta qué punto no lo está. No puedes meterte desnuda en mitad de la noche en mi cama. No puedes hacer esto. No sabes ni quién soy.-“_

_“-Sé que si quisieras hacerme daño ya lo habrías hecho.-“_

_“-Eso no es cierto. Puedo hacerte daño ahora. O mañana, o quien mierda sabe. No seas idiota. Si lo eres, no vas a durar.-“_

_“-¿Por qué te preocupa?-“_

_“-No me preocupa.-“_

_“-No parece.-“_

La chica llegó a una de las piernas de la agente, atrayéndola con su pierna desnuda, empujándola hacia su entrepierna.

_“-Hazlo de una vez, o si te molesto, vuelvo a mi sitio.-“_

_“-Estás siendo estúpida.-“_

Emma llegó al brazo de Glory, a su mano, quitándosela del rostro y bajándola, metiéndola entre sus dos cuerpos.

_“-Muéstrame como se hace.-“_

La mujer de cabellos blancos le miraba los labios. La boca. Tenía una boca preciosa. Gruesa. Húmeda. Bajó un poco más. Su cuello, frágil. Claro. Contra ella, su palidez resaltaba como si estuviese casi encendida. Las pecas en sus hombros. Acercó su boca a ellas, besándolas. La sintió insistente, intentando hacerla llegar con su mano. Le tomó la muñeca, bajando su brazo a un costado de su cuerpo, volviendo a sus ojos.

_“-No me lleves.-“_

_“-No te llevo.-“_

Glory se quedó un momento, mirándole la sonrisa. Aflojó su mano. La chica no movió su brazo, estática. El color en sus mejillas iba creciendo. Volvió a su hombro, y a su pecho, a su pezón, absorbiéndolo con ganas, hasta que la escuchó quejarse. Tuvo que apretar su cuerpo contra ella en respuesta.

_“-¿No tienes mucha ropa?-“_

Otra vez, la agente subió hasta su mirada. Su respiración ya no era la misma. Los gemidos que habían salido de la garganta de la joven se le habían enredado en el vientre. Quería tenerla. Quería que fuese suya. Completamente.

_“-No me hables. Por favor.-“_

Emma asintió con lentitud, leyéndole la mirada oscura. Unos segundos interminables de silencio y la agente se irguió, deshaciéndose de su camiseta. La joven tuvo que contener la urgencia de llegar a su abdomen. A pesar de la luz tibia que apenas lograba iluminarlas, se quedó por un momento en las terribles e interminables cicatrices que la agente tenía a uno de los costados. No eran las únicas, pero sin lugar a dudas, eran las peores. Se preguntó dónde se habría curado aquello. No abajo. Nadie, ni siquiera el peor médico de todo el Instituto, haría un trabajo tan pobre.

_“-Puedes hacerlo.-“_

Glory seguía erguida, entre sus piernas, observándola. Sabía bien lo que Emma estaba mirando.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Dame tu mano.-“_

Emma obedeció. Glory la llevó hasta la herida. Le dejó pasar sus dedos por ella. Y sus uñas. La dejó subir con sus labios hasta allí, besarla. La sintió en su cinturón, desabrochándolo, sin subir la mirada. Sin apurarse. Enredó sus dedos entre el pelo de la joven, tirándola hacia atrás, no sin fuerza. Otra vez su sonrisa. La mirada entrecerrada y sus labios. Le gustaba. La empujó con su cuerpo y se dejó caer entre sus piernas metiendo sus dedos en ella en cuanto le llegó.

_“-¿Por qué te gustan?-“_

La pregunta de Glory se quedaba en el cuello de la chica, que había gemido con fuerzas al sentirla, tan de prisa, tan de golpe.

Emma apenas logró un murmullo inentendible, como respuesta. Glory se metía en ella cada poco.

_“-Mi cicatriz... ¿Por qué?”_

La chica estaba empapada. Metió otro de sus dedos, apurándose un poco. Quería escucharla gritar.

_“-Dios…-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

La agente estaba apoyada en su frente, mirándola. Emma solo podía sostenerle la mirada cuando la mujer se salía de ella.

_“-Las cicatrices… son tan… humanas.-“_

Glory la atrapó del pelo otra vez. La besó, con dureza.

_“-Baja tu mano.-“_

La sintió obedecer. Llegar hasta el botón de sus pantalones y preguntarle con la mirada. Le contestó con solo un gesto, sin dejar de follarla. Sin dejar de sacarle cada gemido que podía sacarle.

_“-Déjala ahí. No la muevas.-“_

_“-No...-“_

Glory volvió a besarla. Emma le gimió en la boca. La abrió más, empujando sus caderas contra ella y embistiéndola, sintiendo su mano justo allí, donde la quería.

_“-No te acabes.-“_

La agente se lo dijo al oído, para morderla después, marcándole el cuello, besándolo, de un lado a otro. Besando las pecas en sus hombros. Viajando hasta su boca una vez más, hasta sus labios que no podían dejar de gemir y pedir. Emma quería acabarse, se lo estaba rogando.

_“-No te acabes… hasta que yo no termine.-“_

La joven se contuvo, intentando. Era imposible. Iba a irse, no iba a aguantarlo.

 

Un sonido atrapado, casi un gruñido, escapó de los labios de Glory, al fin. Emma podía sentir el cansancio en sus piernas, la locura acumulada en su vientre. Lo había aguantado, contra todo lo que esperaba. Le sintió la presión que hacía sobre ella. Como acompañaba cada espasmo con todo su cuerpo. Como el ritmo de su mano se abandonaba dentro de ella. Se dejó ir. Ya no podía ni quería seguir conteniéndose.

Glory tardó en volver. Estaba en blanco, sobre su cuerpo. La mirada fija sobre su revólver.

_“-¿Glory?-“_

La chica respiraba agitada. Su cabeza tirada hacia atrás. Glory estaba aún entre sus piernas, aún dentro de ella. La sintió moverse despacio, cayendo hacia un costado, sin mirarla.

_“-Quizás es un poco lo mío…-“_

Un soplido que no llegó a más que eso salió de la boca de la agente, intentando ser una risa. La joven se acomodó a su costado, pasando una de sus piernas desnudas sobre las de la mujer, notando su propio temblor. Subió medio cuerpo a su espalda, paseando sus uñas por su piel morena.

_“-No tienes idea quien soy…-“_

_“-Bueno, te conozco algo mejor que hace una hora atrás, al menos…-“_

Glory giró la cabeza, mirándola. Los ojos claros de Emma estaban agotados, pero no había una pizca de miedo en ellos, ni un poco de preocupación.

_“-No estoy bromeando. Lo que pienses que soy. Lo que crees que hago. No soy yo. No vuelvas a hacer esto. No vuelvas a abrirte de piernas para cualquiera. -“_

Emma levantó sus dos cejas, bajando un poco la mirada, para volver a la agente.

_“-No te molestó tanto que me abriese de piernas hace un momento atrás.-“_

Glory se giró, metiéndola bajo su cuerpo. La chica no se movió.

_“-No te pases conmigo. Estoy intentando mantenerte viva y tú eres demasiado estúpida para darte cuenta.-“_

_“-¿Por qué intentas mantenerme viva? Está claro que Liam te parece un imbécil y a mí, apenas me conoces. ¿Qué más te da?-“_

Glory llevaba dos días preguntándose exactamente lo mismo. Que mierda le importaba. Que le importaba si no podía sacar a Curie del Instituto. Que le importaba si aquella chica terminaba abierta en canal, en cualquier mugroso lugar del yermo. Todo era escoria. Ella misma lo era, bien lo sabía. Y lejos estaba de cualquier tipo de redención.

La enfurecía, sentir. A pesar de todo, todavía seguir sintiendo. No le servía de nada. 

_“-Es mi trabajo.-“_

_“-No lo es. Tu trabajo es hacer lo que el Director te diga y estoy segura de que liberar sintéticos no puede ser una de sus órdenes.-“_

_“-¿Por qué escapaste con una cazadora?-“_

_“-Porque Liam me dijo que podía confiar en ti.-“_

_“-Tienes razón en algo, sí pienso que es un imbécil.-“_

_“-Tiene buenas intenciones.-“_

_“-Las intenciones no sirven de una mierda en este lugar, bonita.-“_

_“-¿Qué sucedió contigo?-“_

La mirada de Glory se oscureció. Atrapó a la chica de su muslo, subiendo un poco, apretándola por atrás, aferrándose a ella.

_“-Ni lo intentes. No pasa nada conmigo y nunca va a pasarlo. No soy una cosa rota o algo así. No necesito ni quiero que nadie me remiende. No creo en esas mierdas ¿Me entiendes?-“_

_“-Está bien, lo siento. No quería preguntarlo así.-“_

_“-No lo preguntes de ninguna forma. Ya te lo dije, lo peor que creas de mí, sigue bajando. Mucho más. Solo eres tonta, cariño, no ves. Si quieres que te folle, a pesar de todo lo que te dije ya, eso puedo hacerlo. Solo no agotes mi paciencia.-“_

_“-¿Estás queriendo formalizar esto?-“_

Glory soltó una risa seca. Emma no iba a escuchar. Mala suerte la de ella.

_“-Gírate.-“_

La joven le sonrió, sintiendo como la mano de Glory se despegaba de su muslo, volviendo a su entrepierna.

_“-Date la vuelta.-“_

 

Emma despertó, despacio. Le costó entender donde se encontraba. Sintió su desnudez. La aspereza de la manta que la cubría. Unas botas pesadas se acercaron. Levantó la mirada.

_“-Buen día, cariño. Hice el café.-“_

Glory la observaba con una media sonrisa. A pesar del sarcasmo en sus palabras, Emma casi pudo adivinarle el buen humor. Apenas la conocía desde hacía dos días pero estaba segura de que no podía ser algo usual en la mujer. Se sentó sobre el saco, cubriéndose con la manta y estirando su brazo para tomar el jarro que la agente le alcanzaba.

_“-No te escuche despertar…-“_

_“-Todavía duermes como si nada quisiese matarte. Tranquila, ya va a pasar.-“_

Emma dio un sorbo al café. Sabía raro. Observó a la alta mujer. Ya no llevaba su uniforme y en cambio, vestía una chaqueta de cuero y unos gastados jeans. Una bandolera, de infinitos bolsillos en los que pocas cosas podían caber y cruzado, impecable, su revolver sobre el pecho.

_“-Es mejor que te cambies ya. Vamos a intentar llegar antes de que anochezca.-“_

_“-¿A dónde?-“_

_“-Al Fuerte. Tengo que llegar hasta allí.-“_

_“-¿El Fuerte?-“_

_“-Sí, es un… viejo castillo. El cuartel de los Minutemen.-“_

La chica se quedó en silencio, observándola. Glory le leyó el miedo en la mirada.

_“-Dime que no te crees todos los cuentos de miedo. Créeme, no me caen bien, pero no son tan malos. No para ti, al menos. No sé dónde vas a terminar en un futuro, bonita, pero mejor te acostumbras a ellos. Están por todos lados.-“_

_“-¿Qué tienes que hacer tú allí?-“_

_“-Ver a mi jefa.-“_

_“-¿Tu jefa?-“_

_“-Anda, Emma, vístete. Eres más inteligente que esto. Soy del Ferrocarril. Lo sabes.-“_

_“-No. No hasta ahora.-“_

_“-Bueno, lo sabes ahora. Vístete de una vez.-“_

Emma la vio alejarse. Quedarse de pie frente a una vieja mesa donde una pila de papeles y mapas, un farol y una jarra de café esperaban. La chica era inteligente, era cierto, y no necesitó de mucha imaginación para darse cuenta de que Glory probablemente había pasado la noche despierta. No es como si ella misma hubiese dormido demasiado, después del encuentro, intenso, que habían compartido las dos mujeres. Pero al menos, había ganado algunas horas de sueño.

Se levantó, tomando su ropa. Vistiéndose. La alta mujer no le dedicó una mirada, metida de lleno en el papelerío que tenía frente a ella. Tuvo tiempo de terminar su café y calentarse un poco junto a las brasas que habían sobrevivido, antes de que Glory decidiese que era hora de dejar aquel lugar.

Lo primero que hizo Emma al atravesar la puerta, fue levantar su cabeza hacia el cielo. Nunca iba a terminar de acostumbrarse, era demasiado inmenso.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haberme atrasado con las actualizaciones. En casa estamos de vacaciones, viajando cada vez que se da la oportunidad, así que, probablemente hasta finales de mayo, voy a andar un poco desordenada. Pero siempre sigo por acá.
> 
> Saludos! :)


	39. Templando el día.

Desdémona y sus hombres descansaban en el Fuerte. Lena les había dado algunas horas antes de reunirse con ellos. Horas que había ocupado terminando de poner en orden cada paso del plan que giraba en su cabeza.

El día estaba helado y salvando los milicianos que montaban guardia en los muros o que no tenían más alternativa que salir al exterior, todo mundo evitaba rondar por el patio. La General llevaba el paso seguro pero tranquilo, y a su lado, Piper caminaba a su ritmo, intentando contener el apuro que siempre llevaba en las piernas.

Un silbido alargado las obligó a girar las cabezas. Uno de los milicianos hacía señas; alguien llegaba a las puertas. Lena se giró, cambiando el rumbo.

_“-¿A dónde vas?-“_

_“-La puerta. Llega alguien.-“_

_“-Será una caravana...-“_

_“-Lo dudo.-“_

A estas alturas eran pocos los comerciantes que sus milicianos no conocían. El Fuerte no era Diamond City y allí pocas veces llegaban mercaderes que no tuviesen ya las rutas establecidas. Quien llegaba, no era alguien conocido, estaba claro.

La General atravesó el patio con su paso largo, seguida por Piper. A la reportera le estaba costando contener la ansiedad que la reunión que tenían por delante le metía en el cuerpo. Hablar del Instituto, peor, planear contra el Instituto, no importaba cuantas veces ya lo hubiesen hecho, era siempre un tópico para nada distendido.

El miliciano se plantó sobre el borde del muro, mirando hacia la General, que quedaba de pie justo frente a la puerta. La vio tardar un momento, antes de que levantase su mirada hacia él.

_“-¿Quién viene?-“_

_“-Viajeros, General.-“_

_“-¿Cuántos?-“_

_“-Dos. Mujeres, creo. La alta no parece muy inofensiva. No les queda mucho para llegar.-“_

Lena asintió. Se quedó un momento mirando hacia el suelo, varios segundos de silencio. Sin decir palabra, se metió hacia el corredor, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban hacia lo alto. Piper tardó poco en reaccionar, siguiéndole los pasos. Desdémona estaba esperando por ellas en la armería y no entendía muy bien por qué de pronto la atención de Lena se había desenfocado por completo.

Azul se quedó solo a unos pasos del miliciano, su mirada clavada en las dos figuras que lentamente se aproximaban hacia el Fuerte. La reconoció en menos de un instante. Su porte. La forma de caminar. No tenía idea quien venía detrás de ella, pero tampoco importaba.

Por un momento, Lena olvidó absolutamente todo lo que la rodeaba. Absolutamente todo, como si en el mundo no existiese más que aquella mujer que se acercaba, con tanta calma, hacia las puertas. Su mano buscó la correa de su rifle, cruzada sobre su pecho. Sus dedos pasearon por la tira de cuero, bajando despacio, metiéndose entre ella y la protección de su pecho. Sintió los pasos livianos a sus espaldas pero no se giró. En lo único que podía pensar era en lo fácil, lo sencillo que podía ser, meterle un tiro entre ceja y ceja. En un instante. No necesitaba más que un segundo para plantarle una bala en su cabeza.

_“-Lena…-“_

La voz de Piper le sonó insegura. Se giró.

_“-Ve, Piper. Espérame en la armería. Preston está allí.-“_

La reportera no se movió, observando a la mujer que caminaba hacia ellas. La había visto levantar la mirada, aún a aquella distancia. Y así como ellas no habían tenido trabajo en reconocerla, estaba segura de que Glory tampoco tenía duda alguna de quienes eran las dos mujeres sobre el muro.

_“-Dije que me esperes en la armería.-“_

_“-No voy a dejarte sola aquí.-“_

Lena se giró hacia el miliciano que tenía a pocos metros, que la observaba, firme en su puesto.

_“-Abran.-“_

El hombre asintió, haciendo una seña hacia abajo. Dos milicianos se apuraron hasta la gran puerta.

_“-Baja, Piper, por favor. Vete.-“_

_“-No.-“_

Azul tuvo que esforzarse para correr la mirada de la mujer que no dejaba de acercarse. La reportera la observaba, de pie tras de ella. Sus ojos verdes asustados y desafiantes, todo al mismo tiempo.

Lena soltó el aire contenido, dando un paso hacia Piper.

_“-Lo siento…-“_

_“-No quiero irme a ningún lado. Me quedo contigo.-“_

_“-Lo siento… ¿Estás bien?-“_

Piper asintió, no demasiado convencida.

_“-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres que dé la orden de que la lleven hacia la armería en cuanto llegue? O prefieres, no sé… podemos posponer la reunión.-“_

_“-Están casi aquí. Y ya nos vio…-“_

Lena se quedó en silencio. No tenía idea de cómo manejar aquella situación. Sabía que la posibilidad de que Glory se presentase a aquella reunión existía, pero había elegido no pensar en aquel momento y ahora, lo tenía encima. Estaba dando lo mejor de sí para mantenerse en control, pero no le estaba saliendo bien. Se giró, hacia el miliciano otra vez.

_“-Tú, conmigo.-“_

Piper abrió más sus ojos. La voz de Lena había cambiado de un momento a otro.

_“-¿Qué haces?-“_

_“-Recibirla. Sigue siendo mi Fuerte ¿No? Pues voy a recibir su trasero.-“_

_“-Azul…-“_

Lena se movió, con agilidad, bajando las escaleras. Su muslo nunca dejaba de molestar pero tenía que reconocer que llevaba un buen día. El miliciano se apuró a seguirla. La General se giró hacia él en cuanto llegaron a la compuerta, señalando a los dos reclutas que esperaban allí.

_“-Los tres, conmigo. A distancia. Los rifles en las manos. Ahora.-“_

Piper tuvo toda la intención de salir con ellos, pero en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, lo primero que notó, fue su mirada. La sintió. Sus ojos moviéndose y encontrando los suyos y por un instante, las dos viéndose. El cuerpo no le respondió. Solo se quedó allí, de pie, sin atravesar el umbral, viendo a Lena y a los tres milicianos caminar hacia las dos mujeres que ya, estaban demasiado cerca. Había pensado que estaba preparada para aquello. Había creído que podía enfrentarlo. Pero podía sentirlo todavía, sí. La mezcla de miedo, impotencia y rabia que, con solo verla, se le había subido hasta el estómago, clavándola en aquel lugar sin posibilidad de hacer más que intentar contener todo aquello dentro.

La General siguió avanzando. Podía ver a la mujer de cabellos blancos y su sonrisa siempre muerta, caminando hacia ella como si no existiese. Como si no fuese más que parte del paisaje. Se frenó en cuanto la distancia le pareció justa, sus milicianos la imitaron, apenas algunos pasos por detrás.

Esperó. Estática. Sus dos manos por detrás de su espalda. Su peso algo inclinado hacia su pierna buena, cuidándose de que nadie pudiese notarlo. Su mirada hacia el frente. Su mentón levantado. Y aunque cada vez que Lena tomaba aquella postura, uno podía pensar que el cuadro final no iba a desprender más que altivez, eso no era lo que sucedía, no. Había algo en sus formas. En toda su altura que era como si apareciese de golpe. En su postura cuidada y recta. En la seguridad tan impenetrable que parecía ser lo único de lo que estaba hecha. No había un temblor. Una duda. Nada. Solo silencio.

Glory se frenó a pocos pasos. Emma llevaba ya unos cuantos metros entendiendo que la situación se le escapaba. En su corto tiempo junto a la cazadora, poco había tardado en aprender que a aquella mujer rara vez le caía bien una pregunta. No importaba sobre qué. Siempre era mejor guardarse las dudas.

_“-General…-“_

_“-Tus armas.-“_

_“-Ni siquiera un saludo. Después de todo lo que hago por ustedes…-“_

_“-Glory, deja tus armas en el suelo.-“_

_“-¿Y si no lo hago?-“_

_“-No entras.-“_

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose, la una a la otra. Glory levantó su mano, hacia su bandolera, apoyándola sobre su revólver. Lena sintió a sus milicianos detrás, levantando sus rifles hacia la mujer. No se movió. Ni un solo centímetro.

_“-Tus chicos parecen nerviosos.-“_

_“-Mejor que te apures, entonces.-“_

Glory sonrió, removiendo su revólver de la bandolera, usando solo dos de sus dedos, sin dejar de mirar hacia la General. Arrojó el arma hacia los pies de la mujer, descolgando su rifle del hombro, dejándolo caer al suelo también.

_“-La chica.-“_

_“-No lleva armas.-“_

Lena torció un poco la cabeza, mirando, por primera vez en detalle, hacia la joven detrás de Glory. Parecía inofensiva. Quizás, demasiado. Por alguna extraña razón, le recordó a Curie. A aquellos primeros tiempos cuando la doctora aún estaba acostumbrándose a la vida en el yermo.

Volvió a Glory, no del todo satisfecha, pero tenía que bastar. Sabía de sobra que quitarle las armas no servía de mucho, pero estaba intentando dejarle un mensaje. Estaba intentando marcarle, bien claro, que aquel, era su territorio. Y que le importaba poco y nada lo muy jodidas que se podían poner las cosas, si Glory la provocaba, no iba a dudar en actuar.

_“-Así que los problemas en villa cariño están solucionados, parece… ¿Eh?-“_

Lena frunció el ceño, intentando entender lo que acababa de escuchar. No necesitó de muchas pistas. Pudo ver que la agente desviaba la mirada, a lo lejos, hacia las puertas. Tampoco necesitó girarse para saber a dónde estaba ahora la atención de la agente.

Llegó a Glory en dos pasos, bloqueándole la mirada, plantándose a centímetros de su cara.

_“-La miras. Le hablas. Respiras siquiera, estando en el mismo cuarto que ella, y sales muerta de este lugar. Sales muerta, Glory. Me importan muy poco las consecuencias.-“_

_“-¿Vamos a estar en el mismo cuarto?-“_

Lena fijó su ojo sobre la mirada oscura de Glory. A pesar de la burla que llevaba cada palabra que escapaba de la agente, Azul no podía ver más que vacío en sus ojos. Se mordió la boca. Soltó el aire.

_“-Cuando esto termine, Glory. Cuando terminemos con toda esta mierda, voy por ti. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-“_

_“-No esperaba menos de ti, Lena.-“_

La General se giró. Vio a Piper, a lo lejos. Su mirada fija en ellas. Sus dos manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Miedo. Lena se lo podía leer. Podía adivinarle cada gesto, por más insignificante. La chica apenas tenía secretos para ella, y lo que en aquel instante leía, era miedo. Piper todavía no había encontrado la forma de lidiar con aquello y no importaba cuantas veces lo negase o lo mucho que creyese que podía, estaba claro que no. Siempre estaba claro que no, y aunque Lena nunca sabía cómo hablarlo o qué decir o si había algo, lo que fuese, que pudiese hacer para arreglarlo, aunque no sabía nada de eso, si tenía bien en claro que aún era un problema. Que todo seguía doliendo.

Lena se acercó a sus milicianos.

_“-Ustedes dos, aquí. Se quedan con ella. Esperan, diez minutos al menos ¿Entienden? Y después, acompáñenlas a las habitaciones del subsuelo, junto a los demás. Que se acomoden allí. No quiero que la pierdan de vista. Mientras esa mujer esté en el fuerte, quiero siempre a dos hombres siguiéndola. Quiero siempre a dos hombres apostados a su puerta. Siempre.-“_

Los dos milicianos asentían, sin moverse del lugar.

_“-Tú.-“_

La General señaló al tercero, que dio un paso al frente.

_“-Junta sus armas. Llévaselas a Desdémona. Dile que Glory no tiene permitido portarlas dentro de mi Fuerte. Ve, apúrate. Ahora mismo.-“_

El hombre se apuró, recogiendo las armas del suelo, bajo la fría mirada de Glory y su sonrisa imborrable.

Lena ya no volvió a dedicarle un segundo. Se alejó hacia la puerta. Hacia Piper, que seguía de pie, en la misma exacta posición que probablemente llevaba desde que se había quedado clavada allí. Se cuidó de llegar a ella de manera tal, que ninguna otra mirada pudiese caerles en medio.

_“-Piper.-“_

Los claros ojos de la reportera tardaron un momento más en volver a Lena.

_“-Vamos, Pipes.-“_

La chica de la gorra no soltó una palabra. Azul bajó su mano, casi metiéndola en el bolsillo de la gabardina, buscando la mano de la reportera, tirando con lentitud hasta que logró una respuesta. Pasó su pulgar sobre las puntas descubiertas de los dedos de Piper.

_“-Piper. Vamos.-“_

La reportera asintió, despacio. Su mirada cada poco desviándose hacia el costado de la mujer del refugio, como si intentase espiar. Lena apretó su mano, tirando suave de ella, empezando a caminar hacia dentro del Fuerte. Sintiéndola avanzar.

_“-¿Dónde…?-“_

_“-A nuestra habitación. Desdémona va a querer hablar con Glory antes de hablar conmigo. Vamos a darle unos momentos ¿Si?-“_

Piper no respondió. Sabía de sobra lo que Lena estaba haciendo, pero por una vez, no iba a oponerse. Lo necesitaba.

 

Azul cerró la puerta, dando una vuelta de llave. Se giró. Piper apenas había dado algunos pasos hacia el interior, y solo se había quedado de pie allí, en el centro, observando a Lena en silencio.

 

_“-Lo siento…-“_

La mujer del refugio torció un poco su cabeza, intentando entender aquellas dos palabras.

_“-¿Lo sientes?-“_

Terminó la distancia que quedaba entre las dos, sin dejar de poner su atención sobre la joven reportera. Notó la mirada aguada y le adivinó las lágrimas a punto de salir. Apenas logró llegar a abrazarla antes de que aquel llanto escapase con violencia. La apretó contra su pecho, subiendo una de sus manos, pasándola por detrás de su cabeza, empujándola contra ella, escondiéndola en su cuello, contra su cuerpo. Bajó un beso a su frente. Le escuchó la voz y tuvo que concentrar el oído para llegar a entender las palabras que Piper soltaba.

_“-Lo siento, pensé que podía hacerlo…-“_

_“-Piper, qué dices... Deja de pedir perdón.-“_

_“-Curie…-“_

Y nada más salió. El llanto ocupó todo y Piper terminó de vencerse en aquel abrazo. Azul apenas soltaba respiración. Tenía que controlarse. Se trataba de estar para ella, no de dejar que la rabia ganase siempre. En lo único que podía pensar era en salir de allí y matarla. Ni siquiera necesitaba que fuese lento. Ni siquiera tenía deseos de hacerla sufrir. Solo quería terminarla. Callarla. Arrancarla de Piper para siempre. Pero sabía de sobra que aunque lo hiciese, nada iba a borrar lo que había pasado.

La sintió abandonarse sobre ella. Bajó su brazo y casi de un movimiento, la levantó en el aire. El llanto se cortó casi de golpe. La mirada de Piper la encontró. Aun entre todo lo que llevaba encima en aquel momento, Lena le adivinó las ganas de burlarse. Sí. Piper nunca perdía oportunidad de poner sus ojos en blanco cuando Azul se pavoneaba en aquellas formas, pero en cuanto las miradas se encontraron, no hubieron palabras entre medio. Se abrazó a su cuello, escondiéndose otra vez, y sintió a la mujer del refugio caminar casi sin esfuerzo hasta la cama. Bajarla con cuidado. No se soltó y Azul, no se separó. Se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Piper. Sonriéndole. Sí, era presumir un poco, el levantarla en sus brazos aquellos dos pasos, pero el llanto frenaba, y entre los labios de la reportera, comenzaba a aparecer un intento de sonrisa.

Azul se irguió, haciéndose hacia atrás. Llegándole a las botas.

_“-¿Qué haces?-“_

_“-Quitarte esto. Así estás más cómoda.-“_

_“-Tenemos que ir…-“_

Lena volvió. La mirada seria. Tomó aire.

_“-No.-”_

Una pausa. Piper podía sentir la fuerza que Azul estaba poniendo en controlarse. Era, a esas alturas, bastante obvio.

_“-No, Piper. No vas a ir. Basta, por favor. No voy a dejar que siga lastimándote cada vez que tenga una oportunidad.-“_

_“-¿Y voy a quedarme encerrada aquí, lamiéndome las heridas? Curie me necesita. Malvina nos necesita ¿Y yo no puedo siquiera con esto?-“_

Lena subió su mano, enredándola entre el largo de su cabello, llevándoselo hacia atrás. Una respiración y, en silencio, volvió a las botas de la reportera, quitándoselas. Piper no se resistió. Sintió como Azul terminaba de soltar cada bota hacia el suelo, como tomaba la manta a sus pies y como la subía por sus piernas, hasta su cintura, quedándose allí, apoyando su brazo a su costado otra vez e inclinándose un poco sobre ella. Se quedó en silencio. Lena tardó algunos momentos en decir.

_“-Cuando yo no puedo, tú siempre estás… Déjame hacer lo mismo, Pipes. Déjame cuidarte, alguna vez.-“_

_“-Me cuidas…-“_

_“-No, nunca puedo. Nunca puedo protegerlos bien. Ni siquiera de mí misma. Por favor… quédate aquí. Deja que yo me encargue de esto.-“_

Pausas. Era un día de pausas. Piper repitió las palabras de Lena en su cabeza, una vez más. Su entonación. El cuidado que la mujer estaba poniendo en cada frase, estaba claro. Y la seriedad. La pesada seriedad que se le leía por todos lados. Quizás, esta vez, podía hacerle caso. Aunque con solo pensarlo en esa forma, su rebeldía natural le ardiese en las venas.

Asintió, no con demasiadas ganas. Sintió la caricia de Lena en su mejilla y cerró sus ojos, soltando lo último que quedaba de llanto. La sintió cayendo con cuidado sobre ella y llegándole a los labios. El beso inseguro, hasta que su mano llegó al costado del rostro de Azul, reafirmándola con una caricia. Había mucho de ternura y bastante de preocupación en la forma en que Lena estaba besándola.

Tardó un momento en abrir sus ojos en cuanto Lena se separó. La encontró mirándola.

_“-Te quiero.-“_

Piper llevó sus dedos hasta los labios de Azul. Hasta la pequeña cicatriz, casi invisible ya.

_“-Lo sé. También te quiero.-“_

Azul intentó una sonrisa, levantándose. Piper la siguió con la mirada.

_“-Azul…-“_

Lena se giró, ya casi sobre la puerta.

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-La necesitamos. Necesitamos sacarlas de allí.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Piper. No te preocupes, intenta descansar. Todo va a estar bien.-“_

Piper le vio la sonrisa otra vez. Su mirada oscura, atenta a cada reacción. No. No había nada en el mundo que pudiese arrancarle aquella mujer de dentro, lo sabía. En momentos como aquel, no había dudas de cuanto la quería en su vida.

 

Lena dio dos golpes antes de entrar. Natalie estaba tirada sobre su cama, sus botas sobre las mantas, un comic entre sus manos. Yahto estaba en el suelo, de espaldas, mirando hacia la pared.

_“-¿Mía?-“_

_“-Hola para ti también, Lena. Está en la clínica, dónde más.-“_

_“-¿Y este?-“_

_“-Está enojado.-“_

_“-¿Qué sucedió?-“_

_“-Tuve que retarlo.-“_

Azul miró hacia Natalie con curiosidad, esperando. La chica suspiró, bajando la revista, colgándola entre sus dedos. La giró hacia Lena, pasando las páginas con su otra mano. La mujer del refugio torció la cabeza. Parecía que había sufrido serios daños.

_“-Sigue comiendo papel. Todo el tiempo. Todo lo que encuentra. Piper no va a admitirlo, pero no va a estar contenta con esto. Todavía no leyó este número. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó conseguirlo? No quieres saber cuánto tuve que cambiar para que Yahto termine comiéndose la mitad.-“_

Lena intentó ponerse seria, mirando hacia el niño, que era bien consciente de que hablaban de él y lentamente, se había arrimado más hacia la pared.

_“-¿Puedes ir con tu hermana? Los dos, hacerle algo de compañía…-“_

Natalie bajó la revista a un costado, sentándose en la cama, mirando a Lena con seriedad.

_“-¿Qué hiciste?-“_

_“-Nada, Nat. Solo ve.-“_

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

La General suspiró, terminando de entrar en la habitación. Cerrando la puerta, sentándose cerca de su hija.

_“-Glory está en el Fuerte.-“_

La mirada de la joven se encendió. Natalie hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama, pero la mano firme de Lena se plantó sobre su hombro, reteniéndola.

_“-Escúchame bien. Yo tampoco quiero que esté aquí. Pero esto es por Curie. Por su niña. Glory es absolutamente necesaria de momento.-“_

Natalie levantó la mirada hacia la mujer, con furia.

_“-Suéltame.-“_

_“-No, me escuchas. Vamos a hacerlo bien. Tu hermana te necesita. Vas a tomar a Yahto y vas a ir a nuestra habitación. Vas a quedarte con ella y asegurarte de que esté bien. Necesito que me ayudes, Natalie. Por favor.-“_

Nat se quedó en silencio, el enojo seguía en sus ojos. Su cuerpo se fue aflojando lentamente.

_“-Está bien, Lena. Está bien.-“_

Azul asintió, levantándose. Se tomó un instante más observando al chico y a la escena dramática que estaba montando allí. Sonrió, antes de volver a Nat.

_“-No dejen la habitación ¿Si? En cuanto termine, me tienes allí.-“_

_“-Ve. Puedo.-”_

_“-Lo sé.-”_

Lena no tardó más, atravesando la puerta, caminando hacia la armería. Probablemente estaban ya esperándola o poco más iban a tardar en llegar. Había logrado contener a Piper, o al menos, quería pensarlo así. Había logrado contener a Natalie. Dos Wright haciéndole caso a la vez no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada. Solo le faltaba un punto más por tachar en la lista, y probablemente no iba a ser el más sencillo. Necesitaba lograr contenerse a sí misma. Necesitaba llevar adelante aquella reunión y encontrar soluciones. Y necesitaba hacerlo manteniendo aquel impulso homicida bajo control. Solo terminar el día, sin matar a nadie. Solo, terminar el día.

 

 


	40. Tu mitad salvaje.

No entraba una sola gota de luz.

Cait hubiese querido poder ver el cielo una vez más. 

La tercera botella llevaba vacía varias horas ya. Su brazo latía y no podía moverlo. No tenía idea cuanto iban a tardar en meterla en la jaula. Días quizás.

Había intentado cantar. Para su niña. Para alejarse un poco de aquella soledad. Pero era mucha la angustia que sentía caminándole el pecho y desde hacía horas y horas, lo único que podía pedir era que todo terminase de una jodida vez.

Un ruido casi imperceptible se oyó al final del corredor que llevaba a las frías celdas. Cait aguzó el oído. A pesar del dolor y a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol que había estado bebiendo durante todo el último día, la pelirroja no perdía el instinto.

_“-Es ella.-“_

Cait se puso de pie, con no poco esfuerzo. Observó al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Y a los dos cazadores detrás.

_“-Tienen que ser buenas chapas. Está casi entera, y sin demasiados problemas, como lo prometí.-“_

_“-El Director va a encargarse de tu recompensa en cuanto confirme la identidad de la mujer.-“_

Cait apenas tardó en abrir su boca.

_“-¿Qué mierda es esto?-“_

La pelirroja miraba de un lado a otro. Weathers le corría la vista. Los dos cazadores no hacían más que observarla en silencio. Ninguno parecía muy dispuesto a una ronda de preguntas y respuestas.

El segundo cazador se adelantó, trabajando en la cerradura con rapidez. Cait podía sentir la tensión en sus hombros crecer. Sea lo que fuese que estaba pasando, no era bueno.

_“-Yo que tú, dejaría que esto pase con calma. Después de todo, solo te llevan con tu familia.-“_

La alta mujer volvió una vez más al doctor. El hombre le hablaba con tranquilidad, casi sin mirarla, manteniéndose a varios pasos de distancia de la celda.

Cait podía sentir los pinchazos que subían a lo largo de su brazo. Encerrada, herida como se encontraba y desarmada, estaba claro que no tenía mucho que hacer contra dos cazadores. Y el recuerdo del último encuentro que había tenido con ellos, alcanzaba para terminar de convencerla. Podía intentar pelear y probablemente morir allí, o podía dejar que se la llevasen. Lo peor que podía ocurrir, a esas alturas, era morir en un calabozo diferente al que se encontraba ahora.

Se quedó quieta, esperando a que terminasen de abrir la puerta. No quitó la mirada del doctor por un solo segundo. Desde que había dejado Diamond City, para intentar encontrar a Curie, habían sido varios los que se habían metido en su camino y Cait no tenía intención de olvidar a ninguno de ellos. Si por capricho de los dioses lograba salir viva de todo aquello, iba a volver. Iba a matarlos, uno por uno.

Al fin, la puerta se abrió. Uno de los cazadores dio algunos pasos hacia la mujer, mientras su compañero, vigilaba la situación a buena distancia. Cait no soltó una palabra. Sabía que dijese lo que dijese, no iba a servir de mucho. Sintió el dolor agudo en cuanto el sintético la alcanzó desde su brazo herido y solo atinó a apretar sus dientes.

Sus ojos se cerraron en cuanto la fuerte luz azul invadió toda la instancia.

 

Al menos, aquel lugar, no olía tan mal. Había intentado librarse de los cazadores en cuanto habían llegado al Instituto. No había durado mucho. Los golpes que le habían dado no habían alcanzado para calmarla, pero el dolor en su brazo era demasiado. No había forma de resistirlo y Cait conocía bien su cuerpo, sabía de sobra que no estaba curando bien.

En la habitación, no había absolutamente nada. Aunque aquel era, seguramente, el lugar más limpio en que había estado en su vida. Levantó la mirada, con esfuerzo, hacia la larga y opaca ventana. Nada se veía. Era imposible ver más allá.

No tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaba allí abajo. Ni que era lo que pensaban hacerle. Pero algo dentro no dejaba de gritarle que estaba más cerca. Curie estaba allí. Lo sabía. Sabía que la tenían y en lo único que podía pensar era en verlas.

 

Curie atravesó el umbral en cuanto el cazador que estaba apostado en la puerta le hizo una inconfundible seña. Dentro, Justin la esperaba, detrás de su escritorio, reclinado sobre el respaldo de su silla y con la misma sonrisa que siempre solía llevar. Apagada e impenetrable.

_“-Siéntate, Curie.-“_

La joven doctora intentó que su paso fuese el más seguro. Cada charla con aquel hombre solo empeoraba su situación y sabía de sobra que esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Ayo la presionaba cada día un poco más.

_“-Cait.-“_

Fue la única palabra que el hombre soltó de su boca y el estómago de Curie se anudó al instante. Ya lo sabían, no tenía idea de por qué el Director seguía interesado en esos asuntos, pero lo sabían.

_“-¿No vas a decir palabra, Curie?-“_

_“-No es una pregunta.-“_

_“-No, es cierto. No lo es. Es una afirmación. Una importante para ti, estoy seguro.-“_

_“-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Llevo días aquí. No sé dónde puede estar.-“_

_“-Oh, no te preocupes. Cait es, momentáneamente, mi huésped.-“_

Curie sintió como todo por dentro se le desarmaba. No podía ser. Cait no iba a dejarse atrapar. No viva, la conocía. A menos que… lo hubiese querido. Para llegar a ella. Para llegar a su hija.

_“-Donde está.-“_

_“-Primero, tú y yo, necesitamos llegar a un acuerdo.-“_

_“-Quiero verla.-“_

_“-No funciona así, Curie. Y yo que tú, utilizaría mejor mi tiempo. No quieres hacerme perder la paciencia. Cait no llegó en el mejor estado.-“_

Curie tuvo que contenerse, para no estallar. Necesitaba mantener el control. Si Cait estaba herida, si la habían lastimado, necesitaba verla. No era mucho el tiempo que llevaba allí abajo pero le había alcanzado de sobra para saber que cuando aquel hombre soltaba sus tibias amenazas al aire, nunca estaban vacías.

_“-Dime que quieres.-“_

_“-Eso es mejor. Tengo, varios pedidos para ti, Curie. Pero podemos comenzar por algo sencillo. Entiendo que allí arriba las opciones no son demasiadas y que Cait, desde algún punto de vista, puede ser una opción inteligente.-“_

_“-¿Una opción inteligente?-“_

_“-Para reproducirte. Es fuerte. Es una superviviente. Son cualidades necesarias en el mundo en el que estabas viviendo. Lo entiendo.-“_

Curie no movía un músculo. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en la mirada vacía del hombre, esperando que continuase.

_“-Pero es una salvaje. Una salvaje radiada. Es un desperdicio que mezcles tu material genético con algo así, Curie. Podrías alcanzar mucho más.-“_

_“-Mi hija no es un desperdicio. Y Cait no es una salvaje.-“_

_“-Mis cazadores la encontraron pudriéndose en la celda de un antro. Peleas a muerte. O alguna brutalidad por el estilo, de esas que tanto aman en la superficie.-“_

Curie intentaba entender lo que aquel hombre le decía. No quería hacer preguntas. Solo quería verla. No podía ser cierto. Cait no iba a subirse a la arena sabiendo que ellas estaban allí abajo. Sabía que era imposible. Incluso en sus peores épocas, Cait nunca habría sido capaz de algo así. La chica lo creía con fuerzas, no podía verlo de otra manera.

_“-Supongo que no tienes nada que decir al respecto… bien. Lo importante, Curie. Tu trabajo hasta ahora, es notable. Pero tú y yo sabemos que aún no estás convencida de lo que estamos haciendo aquí. No soy un hombre irracional. Tengo paciencia. Esperé suficiente ya y un poco más no es el fin del mundo.-“_

_“-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-“_

_“-Curie… Sé que en tu foro interno, sigues pensando que vas a salir de aquí. Lo mejor sería que termines de reconciliarte con la realidad, pero no puedo obligarte a eso. Puedo proponerte un trato.-“_

_“-Dilo.-“_

_“-Puedo perdonarle la vida a tu… lo que sea. Puedo liberarla incluso. Y a tu niña, a las dos.-“_

Curie podía sentir sus propios latidos estallando en sus costillas. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y aquello era algo que nunca llevaba bien.

_“-Tú, tienes que aceptar quedarte. Y tienes que aceptar algo más. No quiero que suene vulgar ¿Sabes? Después de todo, cada paso que doy, es en nombre de un futuro mejor para toda la humanidad, Curie.-“_

_“-No voy a darte a mi hija.-“_

_“-Puedes tener otro niño. Uno mejor. Puedes ser el comienzo de algo casi perfecto. El siguiente paso en la evolución de la humanidad.-“_

El hombre se levantó, caminando hacia Curie. La doctora podía sentir como todos sus sentidos se ponían en alerta mientras más se le acercaba.

_“-Tu hija, es increíble. Y tu material genético está mezclado con el de una salvaje. Tu cerebro, tiene que ser uno de los más grandes en nuestra época y de alguna manera, lograste hacerlo funcionar en este cuerpo y no solo eso, lograste mejorarte. Es increíble. La humanidad que planeo, ya no va a necesitar de la fuerza bruta para sobrevivir. El intelecto. La razón, tiene que ser lo único importante.-“_

Curie intentaba no reaccionar. Había tantos errores en el razonamiento de aquel hombre que le costaba entender cómo una mente retorcida hasta aquel grado, estaba a la cabeza de ese lugar. Había tanto allí abajo. Y era tan necesario en la superficie.

_“-Tú y yo, juntos, podemos dar ese paso. Nuestros hijos podrían ser los primeros. Un nuevo capítulo para la humanidad.-“_

A Curie le costó no soltar la risa. No porque aquello le hiciese gracia. En absoluto. Era repugnante de solo pensarlo. Pero sus nervios estaban traicionándola. Aquel hombre, estaba demente. Y hablaba en serio, como siempre.

_“-A cambio, puedo liberar a Cait, puede llevarse a tu hija a la superficie. Tienes que convencerla para que no intente volver por ti. Es por su bien, sabes que sí. Podría haberla eliminado, Curie. Pero quiero ser justo contigo.-“_

La joven doctora sintió la mano de Ayo apoyarse en su hombro. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó, alejándose de aquel tacto. Sus ojos grises, que se habían clavado en el vacío, volvieron a la mirada del director.

_“-¿Y si me niego?-“_

_“-No quieres hacerlo. Eres más inteligente que eso, Curie. Si te niegas, Cait no va a tener un día más. Puedo deshacerme de tu niña por otros medios y… Preferiría que siguieses colaborando conmigo, Curie.-“_

Aquellos juegos, Curie no los entendía. No sabía por qué para el director era importante que ella colaborara voluntariamente, si podía llamarse voluntario al enfermo chantaje al que no dejaba de someterla una y otra vez. Intentaba concentrarse en lo que sí podía entender. En que tenían a Cait y en que necesitaba verla. Necesitaba saber si estaba a salvo.

_“-¿Por qué querrías deshacerte de mi hija?-“_

Justin suspiró, alejándose unos pasos hacia la pared. Volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, acodándose, entrelazando sus dos manos a la altura de su mentón, mirando fijamente a la chica.

_“-Lleva tus genes, pero también los de una salvaje. No puedo permitir esa clase de gente aquí abajo, Curie. No es adecuado. Entiendo que te hayas encariñado con la criatura, pero este no es lugar para ella. Estoy seguro de que Cait puede cuidar bien de ella.-“_

Por una vez en su vida, Curie no podía pensar. La razón se había escapado por completo de su cuerpo y lo único que podía hacer era sentir. El deseo incontrolable de abrazar a su hija. De salir corriendo de allí, de gritar por Cait. De recuperar a su familia.

_“-Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, puedo entenderlo.-“_

_“-Necesito ver a Cait antes de darte cualquier respuesta.-“_

La voz de Curie era apagada. Pero aun así, reflejaba el miedo y la inseguridad que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

_“-Muy bien. Muy bien… supongo que puedo hacer eso. Después de todo, creo que nuestra salvaje necesita atención médica. Quizás, puedas dársela tú, y salvarle tiempo a mi plantel.-“_

_“-Puedo hacerlo. Ahora mismo.-“_

Curie se levantó, la silla se arrastró algunos centímetros hacia atrás.

_“-Bien. Pero ten en cuenta, que vas a estar bajo vigilancia. Cualquier intento estúpido puede costarles demasiado. No pierdas los privilegios que sigo dándote.-“_

La joven doctora ya no perdió el tiempo en contestar. Solo quería verla. Solo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. La situación, era imposible. Pero no importaba, no podía pensar más allá de aquel instante. De asegurarse de que Cait estaba a salvo.

 

Curie apoyó sus dos manos sobre el cristal. Cait estaba en el suelo. Uno de sus brazos asegurados a una corta cadena anclada a la pared. No podía ver sus ojos. La cabeza de la mujer caía vencida sobre su pecho y todo su rojo cabello se enredaba sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus facciones.

_“-Déjame entrar.-“_

_“-Primero, tenemos que entendernos, Curie.-“_

_“-Está herida. Me necesita. Déjame entrar.-“_

La voz de la joven doctora era toda desesperación. Justin la tomó de sus hombros, obligándola sin demasiada suavidad a que lo mirase.

_“-La curas y se va. Con la criatura. Ese es el trato. Y si quieres lo mejor para ella, vas a encontrar la forma de convencerla de que ya no vuelva a buscarte. Es más, mientras más se aleje de este lugar, más larga va a ser su vida, puedo asegurártelo.-“_

Curie intentaba, pero no podía enfocar su atención en las palabras del director. Sus ojos se desviaban hacia la mujer dentro de aquel cuarto.

_“-Déjame demostrarte cuan fácil es, Curie, ponerle acento a lo que digo.-“_

Las palabras de Justin apenas cargaban emoción. Curie se había soltado de sus brazos, volviendo al cristal, ignorando por completo todo lo que la rodeaba, solo podía ver a Cait.

La compuerta dentro de la habitación se abrió y la joven doctora se apretó aún más al vidrio.

_“-¿Qué…?-“_

Curie no terminó de preguntar. Un sintético se acercaba a la mujer en el suelo. Vio como Cait intentaba levantarse, como la cadena la volvía a su lugar. Como su rostro se levantaba, desafiante, la mirada clavada en el cazador.

La joven no llegó a entender la orden que Justin soltaba a través del intercomunicador pero no tardó demasiado en comprenderla. El sintético no había necesitado mucho. El negro bastón que llevaba apenas se había estrellado un par de veces contra Cait antes de alcanzar su brazo herido y aquello, había sido todo. La pelirroja se retorcía contra la pared y Curie podía adivinar su dolor. 

_“-¡Basta!-“_

Curie ya no contenía las lágrimas. Se giró con violencia hacia el hombre a su lado, enfrentándolo con toda la seguridad de la que era capaz.

_“-¿Tengo tu atención ahora?-“_

_“-Basta. Déjala… necesita atención médica.-“_

_“-¿Tenemos un trato?-“_

_“-No necesitas de mí para eso. Está claro que puedes hacer con nosotras lo que quieras.-“_

_“-Solo estoy pidiendo tu colaboración. Prefiero agotar los caminos diplomáticos antes que tomar decisiones más… tajantes, Curie.-“_

La doctora lo observaba. No necesitaba pensar demasiado para entender que aquel hombre seguía buscando con ansias su colaboración. Y ahora usaba a Cait para eso. Seguía probándola. Seguía intentando arrastrarla hacia su lado.

_“-Voy a intentarlo. Solo déjame entrar con ella.-“_

La sonrisa del Director le removió las entrañas. Se dejó llevar por el blanco corredor hasta la compuerta donde el cazador que minutos antes había golpeado a Cait, esperaba. Sin una mueca en su rostro. Nada.

Una bandeja metálica descansaba a un costado de la entrada, esperando por ella.

_“-Entra. No tienes demasiado tiempo. Úsalo bien.-“_

Curie tomó la bandeja entre sus manos y en cuanto la compuerta volvió a abrirse, atravesó el umbral sin dudarlo.

Cait no levantaba la cabeza.

Sentada sobre el suelo, su brazo sano estaba tirado hacia atrás, encadenado a la pared. Una de sus piernas estaba estirada y la otra, flexionada, ayudándole a sostener su peso, que caía hacia delante, sin resistencia.

La joven doctora se apuró a ella, bajando a su costado, abandonando la bandeja y con ambas manos rodeando el rostro de Cait.

La pelirroja la adivinó en el instante mismo en que la sintió.

_“-Curie…-“_

Sus ojos verdes se levantaron. Había marcas en su cara. Había marcas en su cuerpo. Curie bajó su mirada. Su brazo. La venda que llevaba daba pena y la sangre que la manchaba no la tranquilizaba en absoluto.

_“-Cait… qué… tu brazo… ¿Qué te hicieron?-“_

_“-La arena… Tom. El jodido necrófago. ¿Dónde está, Curie?-“_

_“-Está bien. Me dejan estar con ella. No le hicieron nada, Cait.-“_

_“-…te dejan…-“_

La pelirroja apenas podía repetir las palabras. El dolor volvía cada poco y estaba agotada ya.

_“-Voy a curarte. Voy a mirar tu brazo, Cait. Solo… recuéstate aquí, así…-“_

Curie ayudaba a la mujer a tirarse hacia atrás, usando ambos brazos para sostenerla, llevándola hacia la pared.

_“-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Curie…-“_

La doctora no contestó. Sus ojos se clavaban en la carne que iba quedando al descubierto a medida que removía el sucio vendaje en el brazo de Cait. Era un desastre. Su brazo. Su mano. Cada uno de sus dedos. Se quedó en silencio, observándolo. Lo que le habían dado para curarla apenas iba a hacer diferencia. Cait necesitaba mucho más. Tenía que operarla. Tenía que remover la infección. Tenía que tratar las incontables fracturas que podía adivinar y que estaban soldando de una manera tan terrible que estaba claro, Cait no iba a poder volver a usar esa mano, si es que de milagro lograba conservarla.

No. No iba a dejar que aquello pasase. Si querían que colaborase, iban a tener que dejarle mucho más que un par de estimulantes.

Curie se levantó, enfrentándose al cristal. Cait apenas murmuró algo.

_“-Necesito un quirófano. Y unas cuantas horas para arreglar su brazo.-“_

La joven doctora hablaba hacia la nada pero sabía de sobra que Ayo estaba del otro lado, observándola. Se quedó en silencio, intentando no quebrarse. Intentando no pensar en la mujer a sus espaldas. En todo el dolor que le había visto marcado en el cuerpo. En el miedo que llevaba dentro en aquel momento.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que la puerta se abriese. Dos androides empujaban una impoluta camilla por el umbral y detrás, Justin Ayo.

_“-Bien, Curie. Lo pides, lo tienes. ¿Lo ves? Cúrala. Déjala como nueva. Tienes a tu disposición toda la tecnología del Instituto para arreglar a tu salvaje.-“_

Curie contuvo las ganas de gritarle a los sintéticos mientras liberaban a Cait y la levantaban con brusquedad, casi arrojándola sobre la camilla. La alta mujer apenas seguía consciente.

_“-No hago más que hacerte favores, Curie. Aprécialos de una vez. No veo la hora en que te des cuenta de lo que juntos podemos lograr. Solo… termina con esto de una buena vez para que al fin podamos ponernos a trabajar.-“_

El director se alejó por el corredor, no sin antes dejar una orden al cazador que seguía de guardia junto a la puerta y que no tardó en plantarse al costado de la camilla en cuanto Ayo se lo ordenó. Curie los siguió, su mano apoyada en la mujer que casi deliraba.  Sus ojos repasando cada peca, cada línea de su rostro. La quería con locura. La adoraba. Y no había nada en el mundo que no estuviese dispuesta a hacer por salvarla. Incluso, si para eso, tenía que perderlas para siempre.

 

 

 

 


	41. Hoy, como siempre.

Para cuando la General de los Minutemen llegó a la armería, todos los que se suponían que debían estar en aquella reunión, estaban allí. Preston y Ronnie la saludaron, con toda la actitud. Lena bajó la cabeza hacia ellos, con una sonrisa.

Desdémona y Deacon estaban en el lado más alejado de la robusta mesa redonda. Al costado de la líder del Ferrocarril, Glory, frente a una pila interminable de papeles y mapas. Sturges y Virgil estaban también allí. Llevaban días ya en el Fuerte. Lena sabía lo útiles que aquellos dos podían ser y había enviado por ellos casi al mismo tiempo en que había enviado el mensaje hacia el Ferrocarril.

_“-Lena.-“_

La voz de Desdémona era siempre dura, pero su tono pocas veces se levantaba.

_“-¿Qué tenemos?-“_

_“-Tenemos por fin, la forma de entrar al Instituto.-“_

Azul plantó la mirada sobre la mujer. Se acercó hasta el hueco que la esperaba, frente a los mapas, a un costado de Deacon, a medio metro de Glory. Intentaba no pensar en aquello.

_“-¿Qué es esto?-“_

Sturges se inclinó sobre la mesa, arrimándose hacia un viejo mapa que Lena no terminaba de entender.

_“-Esto, Lena, es parte del viejo alcantarillado de Boston.-“_

Glory levantó el mapa en cuanto el mecánico le hizo una seña. Un croquis, algo desprolijo, sobre un amarillento papel, unido con cinta en varios puntos, apareció debajo.

_“-Y esto, es el sistema de refrigeración del generador que lleva energía al Instituto. Es la entrada, física.-“_

Lena estudio los mapas, varias veces. Miró hacia Desdémona, que asintió.

_“-Hay una entrada física.-“_

Sturges se llevó la mano a la boca, aclarándose la garganta.

_“-Prácticamente. Aunque hay algunas dificultades.-“_

La General lo esperó.

_“-Este es el camino que podemos seguir.-“_

El mecánico fue trazando una línea invisible con su dedo, sobre el viejo mapa del alcantarillado.

_“-Hay varios puntos posiblemente derrumbados y todos sabemos lo que podemos encontrar. Esta es la última entrada, la qué tendríamos que tomar. Y desde allí, hasta poder llegar hasta los túneles del sistema de refrigeración y mantenimiento, son al menos dos kilómetros bajo tierra.-“_

_“-¿No podemos entrar más adelante?-“_

_“-No, Lena. A menos que estemos dispuestos a remover toneladas de escombro y tener la suerte de encontrar las entradas. Incluso así, no puedo garantizar que vamos a encontrar los túneles abiertos aún. Quizás necesitemos de algunas explosiones controladas…-“_

_“-¿Explosiones bajo toneladas de escombros en túneles que tienen cuatrocientos años?-“_

Sturges asintió, mirando hacia la General. Lena volvió a los mapas.

_“-¿Y si logramos siquiera llegar? ¿Con qué nos vamos a encontrar?-“_

_“-Con toda la resistencia del Instituto.-“_

Lena levantó la mirada hacia Glory. La mujer la observaba, inmutable.

_“-Justin Ayo puede ser cualquier cosa, pero no es idiota. Ni confiado. A partir de este punto y todo el resto del sistema de túneles, incluyendo la sala del generador, está altamente custodiado por los sintéticos de combate más avanzados que tiene el Instituto.-“_

_“-¿Cuántos? ¿Tienes un número?-“_

_“-No con exactitud. Pero al menos, un centenar de sintéticos. Prácticamente el grueso de las fuerzas del Instituto anidan allí. Ayo es consciente de que aquel, es su punto más débil.-“_

La General volvió al papel. Era por eso que Desdémona no tenía problemas en compartir aquella información. Estaba segura de que si la situación no hubiese requerido de tanta fuerza bruta, la líder del Ferrocarril se habría guardado aquello. Lo habrían intentado por su cuenta. Después de todo, el Instituto y lo que guardaba, no dejaba de ser el premio mayor.

_“-Si elegimos este camino, tendríamos que bajar en docenas. Y aun así, no hay seguridad de que lo logremos.-“_

_“-Yo puedo ayudar desde dentro.-“_

Otra vez, Lena subió la mirada hacia Glory.

_“-Hay sintéticos dentro, que están dispuestos a tomar las armas. Llegado el momento, puedo organizar un golpe por la retaguardia. Algo que no se esperen. No va a ser demasiado organizado ni lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar el Instituto sin más ayuda. Pero puede ser decisivo si lo hacemos en medio del ataque.-“_

Lena asintió. Como fuese, aquel era un plan. Al menos una oportunidad y pensaba a tomarla.

_“-Hay algo más…-“_

Glory señaló hacia el brazo de Lena, hacia su pip-boy.

_“-Los códigos que robó la doctora, ya no sirven. Nada de toda la información que sacaron de allí sirve. Todo el sistema de seguridad y los códigos de relé. Está todo reiniciado. Si quieres entrar, vas a tener que hacerlo a pie, junto a tus hombres.-“_

Lena se irguió, girándose hacia donde Glory estaba de pie. Llevó sus dos brazos hacia atrás, a su espalda. Hizo silencio por un momento, solo mirándola, sintiendo la tensión que subía en aquella habitación.

_“-Nunca pensé en hacerlo de otra forma. A donde vayan mis hombres, ten por seguro, yo voy a estar al frente.-“_

La General no dijo más. Pudo notar a Ronnie asintiendo, sobre los mapas. Pudo sentir a Preston a su costado. Glory levantó sus cejas, dejándole una sonrisa que era todo, menos amistosa, volviendo a los mapas en la mesa.

Desdémona dio una calada al cigarro eterno entre sus dedos. Carraspeó, intentando llevar la atención de Lena hacia ella.

_“-Entonces estamos de acuerdo. La información que tenemos, es mejor que no deje esta habitación de momento. Supongo que deberíamos comenzar a planearlo con exactitud… ¿Lena?-“_

_“-Sí, vamos a necesitar algunos días para poner a punto el armamento y decidir quiénes van a bajar. Vamos a necesitar de los mejores hombres y mujeres que tengamos disponibles._

Desdémona asintió. Necesitaban de la milicia. No eran una fuerza de ataque. Y aunque el Ferrocarril tenía a su disposición agentes veteranos bien curtidos en combate, cada vez, quedaban menos. De seguro no los suficientes para tomar el Instituto sin ayuda. Y otra vez, el combate frontal no era la especialidad del Ferrocarril. Necesitaban a la General. Necesitaban a sus hombres y mujeres.

_“-Bien. Sturges, Virgil, una lista de todo lo que podemos llegar a necesitar. No quiero que nada nos frene allí abajo. Preston, empieza con la selección de nombres. Los mejores. Ni un solo recluta. Ronnie… Armas, medicina, armaduras. Todo a punto. Lo que falte, tus exploradores tienen tres días para conseguirlo. No los muevas lejos, no los fuerces. Probablemente vamos a necesitar de tus mejores.-“_

La Comandante asintió, volviendo al mapa. Lena se irguió, mirando hacia Desdémona, que no dejaba de fumar, escuchando en silencio las órdenes que la General acababa de dar.

_“-Tienen el Fuerte a disposición, Desdémona. Pueden ocupar las salas subterráneas. Si necesitas mensajeros para juntar a tus hombres, mis milicianos pueden encargarse. Si necesitas equipo, habla con Ronnie. No podemos dejar demasiado tiempo, necesitamos contar con el factor sorpresa. Pero tampoco queremos bajar allí sin estar preparados. Va a tomar algunos días.-“_

_“-Suena lógico. Voy a aceptar tu oferta, General. Mis hombres y yo vamos a quedarnos. Voy a hacer lo posible por traer a mis mejores también.-“_

Azul clavó la mirada en Glory, por un momento. Solo esperaba que la agente volviese al Instituto, lo más rápido posible.

_“-Bien, entonces. Mañana al mediodía, todos aquí, para informarme. Descansen. Usemos bien las horas.-“_

La General esperó a que todos asintiesen, antes de ordenar que se retirasen. Era tarde ya y si querían aprovechar la mañana siguiente para poner en marcha el plan que acababan de idear, era mejor que todos tuviesen tiempo de ganar algunas horas de sueño.

Glory fue la última en salir, dejándole una mirada helada, provocándola, como siempre. La armería quedó vacía. Solo Lena y Desdémona.

_“-Hay algo más. Curie está bien.-“_

Lena clavó la mirada sobre la líder del Ferrocarril

_“-La tienen, con su niña. El director del Instituto está tratándola con interés. Según Glory, de momento, no está en peligro. No inminente al menos. Está todo lo a salvo que se puede estar allí abajo.-“_

Azul asintió al aire. Había estado conteniendo aquella pregunta durante toda la reunión.

_“-Gracias.-“_

_“-No necesitas darme las gracias. Es una de las nuestras. También queremos sacarla de allí, y a su niña. Su seguridad va a ser prioridad.-“_

Lena estiró su brazo, saludándola, apretando su mano con firmeza. Desdémona podía tener muchas fallas, pero siempre se había comportado con corrección. Era cierto que a veces la debilidad que tenía hacia Glory y la marcada preferencia que mostraba hacia los sintéticos, anteponiéndolos ante cualquier asunto, en más de una vez, había chocado de frente con las convicciones de Lena. Pero la respetaba. No era una mala mujer y en aquel mundo, aquella era una cualidad que no sobraba.

Al fin, tenían un plan.

Al fin, una forma que no era un suicido asegurado. Una oportunidad, real, de tomar el Instituto. Azul volvió a su recámara, apurando el paso. Quería saber cómo estaba la reportera. Quería hablar con ella también. Contarle. Escucharla. Y verla.

 

Cuando entró a su habitación, lo primero que hizo, fue levantar la mirada hacia la cama. Natalie estaba acostada, por una vez, sin sus botas sobre las mantas. Posiblemente por orden de la reportera. Yahto dormía sobre Nat, y Piper también, su cabeza rendida sobre el hombro de su hermana. A los pies de la cama, Albóndiga, con sus orejas levantadas. La General se quedó de pie, observándolos. Nat abrió uno de sus ojos, sin moverse. La luz del fuego que ardía en la estufa era suficiente para iluminar la habitación. Lena cerró la puerta despacio, intentando no despertarlos.

_“-¿Qué hora es?-“_

La voz de Natalie era suave.

_“-Tarde. Ve a dormir. Mía no estaba en su habitación. ¿Puedes pasar por la clínica y decirle que ya basta por hoy?-“_

Natalie asintió, bajando la mirada hacia Yahto. Lena se sonrió, acercándose. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, despacio. Estaba pesado y macizo. El chico se revolvió un poco, sin abrir sus ojos, apretándose contra el pecho de la mujer. Nat se deslizó fuera de la cama. Tomó sus botas, caminando hasta la puerta descalza, intentando no hacer ruido. Albóndiga la siguió con el mismo sigilo. El perro siempre sabía lo que se esperaba de él.

_“-Hasta mañana.-“_

Azul le sonrió, desde la cuna a donde bajaba a su hijo, con cuidado. No era como si tuviese el sueño liviano. Yahto estaba más que acostumbrado a dormir con ruido, pero verlo así, le despertaba a Lena toda la suavidad en el mundo.

Se quitó sus botas, acomodándolas a un costado, de su lado de la cama. La reportera se movió. Sus labios se despegaron un poco. Su pelo cayó sobre ellos. Azul la vio llevándose su mano hasta su rostro, intentando quitarse las cosquillas de encima con bastante torpeza. Se sonrió, terminando de liberarse de su uniforme.

Se metió entre las sábanas, vistiendo solo su camiseta sin mangas. Hacía frío fuera, como pocas veces, pero la estufa mantenía la habitación caliente y Piper, la cama. Le llegó a la cintura con su brazo, solo para darse cuenta, que la reportera aún llevaba puestos sus jeans.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

Lena le sonrió, comenzando a liberarla de sus pantalones.

_“-No quieres dormirte así, no estás cómoda.-“_

La reportera se giró, quedando boca arriba, con trabajo. Levantó su cintura en cuanto sintió las manos de Lena esforzándose por bajar su prenda. Azul tardó un poco de más, en cuanto su mirada cayó sobre sus piernas.

_“-¿Cómo fue?-“_

_“-Bien. Duerme, mañana puedo contarte los detalles.-“_

_“-Cuéntame.-“_

Lena acomodó la prenda sobre las suyas, estirándose hacia la silla. Volvió a la reportera con una sonrisa. Piper ya estaba de costado, acodada sobre la almohada. Su mirada curiosa, aunque dormida aún.

_“-Vas a desvelarte.-“_

_“-No importa.-“_

La mujer del refugio se acomodó, enfrentándose Piper, asegurándose de que las dos quedaban bien cubiertas por las mantas.

_“-Hay una entrada física al Instituto. Túneles. Es posible, Piper. Tenemos mapas, suficientemente exactos. Podemos llegar a ellos y no solo uno, o dos. Podemos llegar con suficientes fuerzas para tomar el Instituto.-“_

La mirada de Piper se agrandó.

_“-¿Cuándo?-“_

_“-Va a tomar días, pero vamos a empezar a prepararnos mañana mismo. Algo más…-“_

Azul le sonrió, dejándole una caricia por el costado de su rostro, corriéndole el cabello por detrás de su oreja.

_“-Curie y la niña, están bien. Todo lo bien que pueden estar allí abajo. Parece que Ayo se trae algo entre manos con Curie, y de momento, no está en peligro. Las dos están vivas y las dos están bien.-“_

Piper cerró sus ojos, soltando el aire, asintiendo. Sabía de donde venía esa información y no quería ahondar demasiado, suficiente había tenido aquel día, pero que Curie estuviese bien, que la niña estuviese bien, era todo. Era la noticia que llevaban esperando desde que había desaparecido.

Tenían una forma de entrar. Podían recuperarlas. Solo faltaba encontrar a Cait. Pero las cosas mejoraban. El camino que se iba abriendo, de todos los posibles, estaba siendo el mejor.

Lena se acercó un poco más. La reportera sintió su mano sobre su cintura, sus dedos hundiéndose sobre su piel, con suavidad. Tirando de ella, solo un poco, casi invitándola.

Piper sabía lo que Azul le preguntaba con la forma en que estaba mirándola. Y desde todos los lugares que se lo preguntaba. Las dos se sentían culpables, de tenerse allí, de estar a salvo, de que su familia estuviese bien, mientras Curie estaba allí abajo, con su niña. Mientras Cait vagaba dios sabía por cuál ruina.

Y además, como si eso no fuese poco ya, el desencuentro entre ellas. La distancia. Todo lo que había sucedido y lo difícil que era cerrar las heridas.

Pero a veces, era necesario.

A veces, en aquel mundo, si no tenían nada a lo que aferrarse, si no podían soltar por un momento toda la muerte y la locura que constantemente las rodeaba, sabían de sobra que iban a terminar quebrándose. Sabían de sobra que quererse también era, una cuestión de supervivencia. De elegir por sobre todo y ante todo, la vida. Y cuando la desesperación rondaba más cerca, era cuando más necesitaban perderse en ellas.

Hacía tiempo que les faltaba. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraban allí.

_“-Está bien. No puede estar mal… no esto.-“_

Piper subió sus dos manos, apoyándolas sobre el rostro de la mujer, trayéndola hacia ella. Soltando aquella frase que era la respuesta justa a la pregunta que Azul no había necesitado decir en voz alta. Lena se dejó llevar hasta sus labios, sin perderse detalle sobre la manera en que la reportera estaba mirándola. En la suavidad con que sus dedos aprisionaban los costados de su cara. En su media sonrisa.

La extrañaba. Aquella cercanía. Ese instante justo, cuando por fin, Piper la besaba. Cuando todo el calor se le desparramaba por el cuerpo así de golpe y nada, absolutamente nada más que la mujer que le atrapaba los labios, existía en aquel mundo. Ni en ninguno.

Cerró su ojo con fuerza, apretándose contra ella. Sintiéndola con todo su cuerpo. Desde aquel beso, hasta sus dedos, que la marcaban a caricias. Desde su cintura, su vientre, pegándose a ella con insistencia. Desde sus piernas desnudas, que empezaban a treparla, abrazándola, atrayéndola y hundiéndola todavía más en la locura que era sentirla debajo.

Lena tuvo que separarse de su boca. El temblor en su estómago no frenaba.

_“-Te necesito. Te necesito tanto, Piper. Te quiero tanto.-“_

Los dedos de la reportera no habían dejado de viajar por el rostro de Lena, acercándose hasta sus labios, casi como si intentasen atrapar cada palabra que Azul le soltaba. Subió la mirada, que se le había quedado perdida en la boca de Lena. En su aliento. En la intensidad en sus palabras.

_“-Me tienes.-“_

Azul no dejó de mirarla, en silencio. Sintiéndose allí, sobre ella. El abrazo de sus piernas. La caricia suave que seguía, que nunca terminaba, que viajaba por sus labios, por su rostro. Que buscaba enredarse en sus cabellos. Eran solo dos palabras, dos palabras que cargaban todo.

_“-Te tengo.-“_

Lena volvió a besarla, con desesperación. Prendiéndose a sus labios, encendiendo aquel beso. Su mano trepó, colándose por debajo de la camiseta de la reportera, metiéndose por su espalda, llegando hasta el broche de su sostén. Piper sintió como lo liberaba, con sus dedos ágiles, despiertos. Sintió como su mano viajaba por sus costillas, despacio, hacia delante, hasta sus pechos. Como los tocaba, al fin. Los atrapaba, apretándolos con ansias. Trepándose a ella todavía más, sin dejarle aire, sin cortar aquel beso que parecía querer abarcarla toda.

La dejó caer todavía más entre sus piernas. La sintió apoyarse en ella, empujarla. La sintió separarse de su boca y sus dos manos desesperadas levantando su camiseta. Llegó a ver su mirada justo antes de que Lena se hundiese entre sus dos pechos. Justo antes de sentir sus labios sobre ellos y las ganas con que los besaba, absorbiéndolos con tanta sed acumulada. Piper enredó sus dos manos en el cabello de la mujer, apretándola todavía más contra ellos. Hundiéndose sobre su almohada. Sintiéndola.

Y Azul comenzó a bajar.

Sus manos tardaron todavía en despegarse de sus pechos pero sus labios, sus labios iban bajando a besos por el vientre de Piper. La desesperación seguía allí, la reportera podía sentirla, pero Lena parecía intentar marcar cada paso que daba por aquella piel. Cada lunar que iba encontrando. Cada peca.

Piper desenredó sus dedos, intentando retener las manos de Azul que escapaban de sus pechos, que se alejaban de allí donde se sentían tan bien. Pero poco pudo hacer. Lena bajaba, arañando sus costados, enredándose en sus bragas y tirando de ellas. Arrastrándolas por sus muslos. Obligándola a liberarse de aquella prenda.

La reportera había cerrado sus ojos. Sus manos estaban enredadas a las sábanas, a su costado. Su respiración se había desordenado por completo. Podía sentir sus latidos y podía adivinarse el color que su piel tenía que llevar a esas alturas. Abrió sus ojos. Los besos de Lena se habían frenado.

Azul la observaba, de rodillas entre sus muslos. La mirada oscura, clavada en sus pechos, en su vientre, en sus piernas.

_“-Dios, Lena… ¿Qué haces?-”_

Lena se sonrió, sin dejar de mirarla. Le adivinaba todo. Las ganas y a la vez, el impulso que Piper contenía de arrancar las sábanas, allí mismo, de cubrirse y escaparse de la mirada que Azul estaba dejándole en el cuerpo. La desesperación. Había de eso también, en ella. El suave temblor que le adivinaba en sus piernas era todo lo que necesitaba para saberlo. No contestó. Se inclinó un poco, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los muslos de Piper. Sin correrle la mirada.

Piper la sintió, enredándose en sus muslos. En los dos. Lena no dejaba de mirarla en aquella forma, como si fuese la primera vez que la descubría. Como si aquello no hubiese pasado ya mil veces. Todo se le atoraba dentro. La urgencia por sentirla y el calor que se le levantaba en el cuerpo al sentir como Azul la recorría con tanto descaro. Antes de que sus manos terminasen arrastrándose hacia las mantas, antes de que aquel impulso por cubrirse llegase a ser más que solo eso, se sintió en el aire. No fue brusco pero había fuerza en aquel movimiento. Lena acababa de, literalmente, llevársela hasta sus labios. Acababa de levantarla hasta su boca, dejándola completamente expuesta a sus besos. Piper cerró sus manos, atrapando las sábanas y cerrando sus ojos. Ya no podía seguir sosteniéndole aquella mirada.

Azul ya no siguió alargándolo. La besó, dejándose caer sobre ella, alargando aquella primera caricia de sus labios. Apretando sus muslos, manteniéndolos abiertos, mientras las dos iban bajando, iban cayendo sobre el colchón. Mientras Lena se acomodaba entre sus piernas, con un segundo beso, con su mirada clavada sobre Piper, sobre el camino de su vientre. Sobre sus pechos. Sobre su cabeza, caída hacia atrás, perdida en un gemido que empezaba con timidez pero que Azul sabía de sobra, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que tuviese que ingeniárselas para contenerlo. Escucharla, era algo que nunca en su vida iba a dejar de disfrutar. Pero prefería que siguiese siendo solo para sus oídos.

No apuró el ritmo hasta que se lo sintió en sus caderas. Hasta que la fuerza de sus brazos ya no fue suficiente para contener la desesperación en las piernas de la reportera, que no dejaban de apresarla en aquel lugar del cual Lena jamás iba a querer escapar. Sus dedos, que habían abandonado las sábanas para otra vez enredarse en sus cabellos, comenzaban a tirar. A insistir. A hundirla más y más. Hizo caso, sin quejas. La besó entera, metiéndose todavía más en ella. Empujándose con sus brazos, atrayéndola desde sus muslos y perdiéndose por completo en su sabor. En encontrar el beso justo, el tiempo exacto. El ritmo perfecto.

No pasó mucho más hasta que sintió el tirón en su cabello, insistente.

Piper había aguantado todo lo que había podido. Lo que Lena estaba haciendo entre sus piernas era demasiado y sabía que si la dejaba seguir allí, no iba a poder contenerse por mucho más tiempo. En cualquier otra noche no hubiese importado. Pero aquella, no era cualquier noche. Todo el tiempo que llevaba necesitándola. Todo lo que les había costado llegar hasta aquel punto y lo mucho que había tardado hasta querer volver a sentirla en aquella forma. Quería más. Quería cercanía. Quería su beso y sus palabras y su peso encima de su cuerpo. Y quería sentirla dentro.

Azul había frenado en el instante en que Piper se lo había hecho entender, atrapando su cabello entre sus dedos y tirando hasta cortar aquel beso perfecto.

_“-Sube… -“_

Piper tiró una vez más, con suavidad. Lena no le dejó cerrar sus piernas. La fue trepando a besos. Dejando algunos en sus muslos. Viajando por su vientre otra vez, deshaciendo aquel camino que no hacía mucho acababa de recorrer. Llegando a sus pechos y perdiendo algunos besos allí también. Piper no la apuró. Le había costado dejar que los soltase la primera vez y se sentía bien, la forma en que su boca los llenaba.

Y por fin, Lena llegó hasta sus ojos. Se reconoció en su beso, en cuanto Azul le llegó a los labios. Ya no quería más que sentirla.

_“-Dentro, Azul...-“_

Lena apenas tuvo tiempo a sonreir, antes de sentir la mano de Piper enredándose en su muñeca y arrastrándola, intentando meterla entre medio de las dos. Volvió a sus ojos. Y todo en su estómago se encendió. No podía haber nada más perfecto que la insistencia con la que Piper estaba reclamándola. Se metió en ella, sin esperar más suplicas.

Piper la atrapó, con sus piernas. Con sus brazos, clavándose a sus espaldas. Con su beso. Con sus gemidos. Dejándoselos justo debajo de su oído. Sabía de sobra que Lena poco podía hacer contra eso y la necesitaba. Necesitaba todo de ella, allí mismo. No importaba como tuviese que pedirlo.

Había sido demasiado tiempo. Demasiado sin que la tuviese. Demasiado sin que la llenase.

Azul podía sentirlo. Las ansias de Piper, en cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Adivinaba las marcas que la reportera estaba dejándole en la piel, aunque apenas podía sentirlas. Piper la quería. Piper estaba reclamándola con locura y Lena no podía hacer más que dárselo todo. Lo que pidiese y más.

 

Piper apretaba sus labios entre sus dientes, cada vez que la sentía hondo. Una de sus manos subió hasta la nuca de la mujer, presionándola contra ella. Devolviéndole la mirada. Devolviéndole todo. Todo lo que Lena estaba dándole.

Eran ellas, como siempre habían sido.

_“-Acábate en mí-“_

Azul sintió su mano buscándola en el mismo momento en que la reportera soltó aquellas palabras. Ya no podía mirar nada más que el verde de sus ojos. No podía sentir más que la desesperación de tenerla, de llegarle a cada rincón. De quererla, todo lo que hacía falta. A besos y a murmullos. Sin poder frenar. Sin poder salir.

La mano de Lena se cerró con locura, atrapando la sábana. Piper la sintió, corriéndose entre sus piernas. La sintió, quedándosele dentro. Se dejó ir, sin soltarle la mirada hasta que Azul se venció sobre su pecho. La abrazó, con todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como el temblor se hacía paso. No la soltó. Incluso cuando la mujer salió de ella. Incluso cuando cayó, solo un poco, hacia su costado y toda la pesadez de su brazo le llegó hasta la cintura. Todo su beso agotado, hasta sus labios. Todas las palabras aletargadas y su sonrisa. No la soltó, y se quedó allí, bajo su cuerpo, hasta sentir como Lena se dormía sobre ella.

 

 

 


	42. Manta de palabras.

Piper paseaba sus ojos por el perfil de la mujer. Siempre dormía de aquel lado, no importaba en que cama se encontrasen. Era su lado. Azul tenía esas costumbres. Pequeñas rutinas que le daban seguridad. La reportera adivinaba que las arrastraba de su vida anterior. De cuando todo era ordenado y metódico. Ella, seguramente, más que nadie. Probablemente su paso por el ejército había ayudado bastante en esa cuestión.

El largo de su cabello llevaba ya un interminable mechón plateado. Piper estaba convencida de que Azul iba a lograr incluso, envejecer con gracia. De alguna forma, cada marca que le nacía o se agregaba, le sentaba bien. O lo sabía llevar. La reportera no podía descifrar cuál de las dos cosas era. O quizás, ninguna. Quizás, estaba tan estúpidamente enamorada de aquella mujer que no podía ver más que lo hermosa que era, cada vez que le plantaba la mirada encima.

No. No era la única que lo veía.

Los recuerdos desagradables volvieron a su cabeza y detrás, el enojo. Pesaba todo. La noche que acababan de pasar. Lo perfecta que se había sentido. La desnudez junto a su cuerpo, en aquel momento. No era fácil. No dejaba de doler.

Lena se movió a su costado, girándose. Piper le buscó la mirada. Las dos en silencio, enfrentadas.

_“-No te enojes conmigo…-“_

_“-Eso intento.-“_

Azul bajó la mirada. Amanecía. Tenía que levantarse y empezar el día. Había demasiado que hacer y quería que todos aprovecharan bien el tiempo. No podían darse el lujo de malgastarlo. Pero el cuerpo le pesaba y no quería dejar aquella cama, no así.

_“-¿La sentiste?-“_

Lena la miró. Intentó comprender lo que la reportera estaba preguntando, pero no quería.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Si la sentiste. Cuando dormiste con ella. Si piensas en eso. Si lo recuerdas.-“_

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Solo quiero saberlo.-“_

_“-No… Estaba completamente pasada de drogas. Eras tú. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.-“_

_“-¿Y después?-“_

Piper Wright y su incansable curiosidad. Nunca importaba cuanto pudiesen doler las preguntas, la chica de la gorra necesitaba hacerlas. Todas. Y a veces, repetirlas, hasta saber con seguridad que tenía la verdad delante.

_“-¿Después?-“_

_“-Lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? Volvió a ti. Dímelo. No soy idiota.-“_

_“-No pienso que lo seas.-“_

_“-Entonces dime la verdad.-“_

_“-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-“_

_“-Porque te lo leo en la culpa.-“_

Lena bajó la mirada. Eso alcanzó. Piper se giró, quedando boca arriba. Sosteniendo la manta sobre su pecho, cerrando su puño, atrapándola con fuerzas. Se sentía mucho más desnuda de lo que realmente estaba.

No le gustaba sentirse así.

No le gustaba estar pensando en aquellas cosas mientras debería estar pensando en Curie. En Cait. En Malvina.

No le gustaba sentirse completamente vulnerable, y tenerla allí, al lado, leyéndola, sin poder ocultarse.

No le gustaba entender hasta qué punto sentía celos. Estaba repleta de ellos. Todo el tiempo. No pasaba un día sin que lo imaginase. Sus besos en otro cuerpo, en otra cama. Todo lo que sabía de sus manos. Todo lo que era completamente suyo, en otras sábanas.

Las lágrimas se le fueron escapando. Pero no era tristeza esta vez. Era bronca. Era ardor.

_“-Recuerdo partes.-“_

Piper cerró sus ojos, apretándolos. Eso era lo peor de preguntar. Cuando no querías la respuesta pero sabías que necesitabas escucharla.

La reportera no lo hacía solo por torturarse, no. Era convicción. Piper Wright sabía que la única forma de ser reales, de volver a lo que tenían, era sin mentiras. Que no quedase más por decir. No más secretos. No más silencios que al final, terminaban queriendo llevarse todo.

_“-¿Qué recuerdas?-“_

Piper ni siquiera abrió sus ojos. Lena suspiró. Le había prometido la verdad, de ahora en más. Por más dura que fuese. Por más que pusiese todo en riesgo. Iba a pagar el precio completo por lo que había hecho. Piper tenía ese derecho, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

_“-Fragmentos, Piper. Algunas partes, volvieron a mí. No enseguida. Pero… volvieron. Recuerdo la confusión. Recuerdo… en algún momento… verla.-“_

_“-Y no frenaste.-“_

_“-Piper… no era yo.-“_

La reportera se giró, con fuego en la mirada.

_“-Sí eras tú. Drogada e idiota. Pero eras tú.-“_

La frase dolió. Lena no podía siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Piper suspiró, intentando controlarse. No era el momento. Y había elegido perdonarla. Lo había elegido. Saber la verdad, podía doler, pero le parecía necesario. Revolcarse en ella solo porque no dejaba de arderle, no tenía sentido.

_“-¿La sientes? Dime la verdad. Por más mínima, si hay solo un poco, solo una gota de confusión dentro de ti, dímelo. Dímelo ahora.-“_

_“-Piper, no… No. No hay nadie más que tú para mí. Nunca lo va a haber. Nunca quise a nadie como te quiero a ti. En toda mi vida. Sé que suenan vacías mis palabras despúes de todas las veces que te fallé… pero voy a pasarme la vida intentando devolverles el sentido… si me dejas. Si me quieres todavía.-“_

Piper la observaba. Tardó en asentir. Tardó todavía un poco más en volver a soltar palabra.

_“-Espero que sepas, Lena, lo mucho que me cuesta esto… No voy a perdonarte otra vez. Si vuelves a engañarme, no voy a volver a ti…-“_

_“-Pipes…-“_

_“-Solo tengo que decirlo ¿Está bien? Solo déjame enojarme. Esto… me cuesta. Pero estoy intentándolo.-“_

Lena se quedó estática en cuanto sintió a Piper arrimándose a ella. Pegándose a su cuerpo, metiéndose en su pecho.

_“-Abrázame.-“_

La General obedeció.

_“-No voy a poder controlarlo del todo. Lo siento. Es el precio que tienes que pagar por ser una idiota. Y no está saliéndote ni la mitad de lo que te mereces.-“_

Azul asintió, plantando un beso alargado sobre la frente de Piper, abrazándola con fuerza después. Apretándola contra su piel. Piper cerró sus ojos, escondiéndose en su cuerpo. Hacía tiempo que la reportera había entendido que en aquel mundo, todo estaba un poco roto. Nada era perfecto. Y ellas dos, no eran la excepción. Pero no pensaba rendirse. Porque todo lo que tenían era mucho, muchísimo más que lo que les faltaba. Porque creía en Lena. Creía en ella. Creía en el amor que se tenían y en lo que habían construido. Y esperaba que fuese suficiente.

 

Curie soltó la tijera sobre la bandeja, removiéndose los guantes y subiendo su mano hasta su cuello, masajeándolo. Uno de los sintéticos que la habían asistido vendaba con cuidado el brazo de Cait.

Había sido casi interminable.

Curie tenía dentro todo el conocimiento y toda la teoría que miles de años de evolución humana habían logrado acumular. En sus doscientos años de vida anterior, poco era lo que no había aprendido, lo que no había retenido. Pero desde que había abandonado aquel laboratorio y había comenzado aquella nueva vida dentro de ese nuevo cuerpo, todo su conocimiento había cobrado un sentido completamente diferente. Ahora, Curie tenía que aplicarlo. Tenía que, con aquellas manos, llevarlo a la realidad. Y aunque no había en aquel mundo un ser que pudiese lograr lo que la joven doctora era capaz de lograr, para ella, nunca era suficiente. Y menos que menos, si se trataba de Cait.

La joven doctora vigiló atentamente a los dos sintéticos que se encargaron de mover a Cait a la camilla. Un par de guardias entraron al quirófano en cuanto dio su permiso, dispuestos a llevarse a la pelirroja. Curie terminaba de removerse la bata que había utilizado. No llegó a seguir a los cazadores que se la llevaban, Justin Ayo la esperaba en el corredor.

_“-Supongo que va a tomar más que un par de horas deshacerme de la salvaje…-“_

_“-Deja de llamarla así.-“_

_“-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte, Curie... Tienes habilidad dentro del quirófano. Estoy impresionado. No creí que la cirugía fuese uno de tus intereses.-“_

_“-No lo hago por interés. Es una necesidad. No es como si el yermo estuviese sobrado de médicos. Como aquí, por ejemplo.-“_

El tono de Curie era todo lo despectivo que podía ser, pero en su voz, lo que resaltaba, era el agotamiento profundo en que estaba cayendo. La tensión se iba liberando de sus hombros y su cuerpo comenzaba a rogarle el descanso.

_“-Otra de las ventajas de trabajar con nosotros, Curie. Puedes dedicarte a lo que realmente deberías, y dejar las tareas más mundanas a quienes nunca van a llegar a tener la mitad de tu conocimiento.-“_

La joven doctora apenas lo miró. Empezaba a cansarse de aquel hombre.

_“-Los guardias tienen órdenes de dejarte entrar a su habitación. No voy a enviarla a la superficie hasta que no consideres que puede valerse por sí misma, siempre y cuando te mantengas dentro de un plazo razonable, Curie.-“_

_“-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-“_

Curie podría haberlo aceptado y solo eso. Pensar en tener que enviar a Cait al yermo, débil y herida como se encontraba y con su pequeña hija en brazos, había sido una idea aterradora durante las últimas horas. Pero ahora, el cansancio había diluido casi todas sus emociones y el miedo era una que se había esfumado casi por completo.

El hombre la observó algunos segundos en silencio antes de contestarle.

_“-Curie, no busco ser tu enemigo. Sé que podría obligarte a mucho. No me costaría. Pero me interesa convencerte. Me interesa que entiendas de lo que somos capaces aquí abajo. Nuestro potencial. Me interesa llegar a tu lado más racional, que es el que la humanidad necesita.-“_

La joven doctora no podía terminar de entender como aquel hombre podía usar aquellas palabras con tanta liviandad. El Instituto había sido de todo menos humano. Y ella lo sabía bien.

_“-Necesito descansar. Necesito volver con mi hija. Y voy a necesitar cuidar de Cait.-“_

_“-Lo dije antes. Tómate tu tiempo con… ella.-“_

Curie no se detuvo a contestar. Terminó de descubrirse su cabello, arrojando al suelo el gorro que lo cubría y encaminándose hacia el final del corredor.

 

La habitación en que la habían dejado ya no era una celda. Curie apenas había tardado en llegar a ella, solo se había desviado para buscar a su pequeña. Prefería que estuviesen las tres juntas, mientras se pudiese. Se había quedado de pie en medio del cuarto, con su niña en brazos, observando como Cait dormitaba. La tranquilidad en su rostro. La suavidad con que respiraba.

No sabía qué iba a decirle exactamente cuando despertase. Había intentado no pensar demasiado en aquello y mientras había tenido que enfocar su atención en arreglar el brazo de Cait, casi había funcionado. Pero ahora, era algo que tenía que enfrentar.

Justin Ayo la quería fuera de allí. Y a su pequeña también.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, la idea de que Cait y su niña estuviesen lo más lejos de allí, fuera del alcance de aquel psicópata, era todo lo que podía pedir en el mundo y más. Pero a la vez, saber que iba a quedarse sola allí. Saber que quizás esta vez, no pudiesen rescatarla a tiempo, era algo que la paralizaba de terror.

Curie se acercó a la cama, sentándose a un costado de la alta mujer. La niña se quejó sobre su pecho, despertando. Cait hacía lo mismo desde su almohada, abriendo sus ojos despacio.

_“-Curie…-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego intentó incorporarse, subiendo ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Curie la detuvo, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Cait.

_“-No. Tu brazo. Quédate…-“_

Curie se inclinó, dejando a Malvina a un costado de la pelirroja. Cait apenas tardó en bajar la mirada hacia su hija, sonriendo. Acomodándose sobre su costado sano y dejando lugar a Curie. No hizo falta más que una seña para que la doctora se recostase también, las dos mujeres acunando entre ellas a Malvina.

_“-¿Cómo te sientes?-“_

_“-Drogada, chica. ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?-“_

Aunque el tono de la mujer era duro, Cait apenas levantaba la voz y en sus labios, la sonrisa no se borraba. Sus ojos no dejaban de viajar desde el claro gris de la mirada de Curie hacia el profundo sueño en el que su niña volvía a caer.

_“-No lo sé, Cait. El Director del Instituto quiere mi ayuda, pero aún no me han dicho para qué…-“_

_“-¿Tu ayuda? Te secuestraron. Secuestraron a nuestra hija. Son unos jodidos psicópatas, Curie.-“_

_“-Baja la voz. Cálmate.-“_

_“-¿Me hablas en serio…?-“_

La pelirroja intentó erguirse por segunda vez pero Curie volvió a evitarlo, llegándole hasta la cintura.

_“-Por una vez, Cait… escúchame…-“_

Los ojos de la alta mujer se cerraron por un momento. Curie la observó. Las marcas en su rostro. El cansancio. Fuese lo que fuese que había pasado en aquellos últimos días, era evidente que no había sido nada bueno.

_“-Lo siento, Curie. No iba a pelear. No iba a hacerlo. Estaba cegada. Quería… no lo sé, joder. Vengarme. No se que mierda quería. No estuve allí para ustedes. Lo siento tanto, chica…-“_

_“-Cait… si hubieses estado allí…  te hubiesen matado.-“_

_“-Qué dices. Me los habría cargado, Curie. Nunca hubiese dejado que las trajesen aquí. Todo esto es mi culpa y voy a resolverlo. Vamos a volver a casa…-“_

_“-No puedo volver a casa.-“_

La pelirroja clavó la mirada sobre Curie. La joven podía adivinar el miedo intenso detrás de la confusión que en aquel momento Cait sentía.

_“-¿De qué hablas? Tenemos que salir de aquí, chica. ¿No confías en mí?-“_

_“-Cait, el lugar está plagado de cazadores. Y no tenemos acceso a los códigos. Aún si lográsemos llegar vivas hasta allí, no podemos salir de aquí.-“_

_“-Vamos a encontrar la forma… -“_

_“-Tú puedes irte. Puedes llevarte a Malvina. Lejos de este lugar, Cait. Tienes que hacerlo.-“_

_“-Joder, Curie. Creo que todavía estoy drogada. O no entiendo una jodida mierda de lo que está ocurriendo aquí.-“_

_“-Él quiere que me quede.-“_

Curie bajaba la mirada. Sus ojos sobre su hija.

_“-¿Él? Ya estoy poniéndome de malhumor, Curie. Larga de una vez. Qué mierda es lo que sucede aquí.-“_

_“-Cait… ¿No entiendes dónde estamos? Podrían matarnos si quisiesen. Ayo solo necesita levantar un dedo. Me permitió encargarme de tu brazo, y dejar que te recuperes… antes de enviarlas a la superficie.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego la observaba. No había sido así como se había imaginado llegar al Instituto. Para ser justa, se lo había imaginado mucho más sangriento, con bastante más acción y menos palabras. Pero el resultado, era el mismo. Estaba allí, junto a Curie, junto a su niña, en una misma habitación. Cait no solía perder su tiempo filosofando, y en aquel momento, los cómo y los por qué la tenían sin cuidado. En su cabeza, solo había lugar para una pregunta. Qué hacer para lograr sacar a su familia de allí.

_“-Curie, podemos hacerlo. Si puedes moverte con algo de libertad aquí… solo necesito un arma. No puedes quedarte aquí.-“_

_“-Cait… por favor. Solo mira a tu alrededor. Incluso ahora, es probable que nos estén escuchando. Solo… tienes que llevártela. Y no volver. Tienes que alejarte de aquí todo lo que puedas.-“_

Curie sabía de sobra que incluso si por un milagro de sus dioses, Cait aceptaba dejar aquel lugar y llevarse a la niña con ella, era completamente imposible que la mujer no intentase volver en el mismo instante en que se asegurase de que Malvina estuviese salvo. Pero sabía que aquello era algo que Justin Ayo quería escuchar, y no le había mentido a la mujer cuando le había dicho que era probable que aquella conversación no fuese solo entre ellas.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos y una chispa se encendió en la mirada de Cait. Curie no podía entenderla del todo, pero la mujer, asintió. Y por ahora, tenía que alcanzar. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando y el cansancio la venció. Era mucho. Todo lo que había cargado por dentro desde que estaba allí abajo. Lo intenso que había sido aquel día. Estaba agotada y su cuerpo le exigía descanso. No llego a darse cuenta. La ausencia de miedo. Por primera vez desde que la habían arrastrado hacia allí, Curie se dormía sin miedo. Era Cait y su respiración. Era su peso, al otro lado de la cama. Era su niña entre las dos. Era su olor. Su voz.


	43. Si te pido que te vayas.

Curie no encendió la luz de la habitación donde Cait descansaba. En los últimos días, apenas había podido verla. Ayo parecía dispuesto a ocupar cada hora de su tiempo, probablemente intentando evitar que no pasaran demasiado tiempo juntas.

Se acercó a la cama en silencio. Acomodó a Malvina junto a la mujer. Vio sus ojos verdes abriéndose despacio, intentando adivinar en la penumbra.

_“-¿Curie?-“_

_“-Siento despertarte…-“_

La joven trepaba a su lado a la vez que soltaba aquella suave disculpa. Cait se giró sobre su brazo sano, bajando su mano herida hasta su niña, cubriendo todo su vientre con ella. Podía sentir la respiración tranquila de su hija.

_“-Cuando tengo que irme, Curie…-“_

Un susurro, apenas audible. La joven doctora había seguido los labios de Cait mientras formaban cada palabra. Nunca, quería decirle.

_“-¿Cómo está tu brazo?-“_

_“-No lo sé, chica. Eres tú la que entiende.-“_

_“-En unos días, Cait. Cuando ya puedas moverlo, al menos un poco. Va a tardar mucho tiempo en sanar. Vas a tener que cuidarlo…-“_

_“-Curie.-“_

Las dos mujeres se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Se encontraban la mirada, intentando meterse la una en la otra todo lo que podían.

_“-Tienes que sacarla de aquí.-“_

_“-No puedo irme sin ti.-“_

_“-No va a pasarme nada. Voy a estar bien. Pero a ti… a ella. Ese hombre… tienes que sacarla de aquí y no creo que nos quede tanto tiempo, Cait.-“_

_“-Joder, chica. Es que sigo entendiendo todo a medias. ¿Para qué te quiere aquí? ¿Qué mierda es lo que pasa?-“_

_“-No lo sé. Cait, escúchame.-“_

La pelirroja tragó. Cada vez que la tenía cerca, desde que había entrado en aquel lugar, todo sonaba a despedida.

_“-No vuelvas. No puede perdernos a las dos.-“_

_“-Curie…-“_

_“-No llevo mucho tiempo de esta forma… con este cuerpo… sintiendo la vida de esta manera, Cait.-“_

_“-Joder, no hables así.-“_

_“-Volvería a hacer todo exactamente igual. Mil veces, Cait. Por ustedes dos, mil veces, mi amor.-“_

La mano de la pelirroja subió apresurada a la mejilla de Curie, tomándola con firmeza, clavándole la mirada.

_“-No sé qué me dices y no quiero saberlo. Voy a sacarte de aquí. No voy a dejarte con ese hijo de puta.-“_

_“-Vas a hacerlo. Por ella. -“_

_“-Curie, por favor… Déjame intentarlo. Yo… no soy nada sin ti.-“_

La clara mirada de la mujer se escondía bajo su pelo anaranjado, que caía desde su frente. Curie subió hasta la mano que comenzaba a temblar sobre su mejilla. La movió hacia sus labios, dejando un beso sobre el grueso vendaje.

_“-Tienes que ser todo y más, Cait. Mírala. Mira lo pequeña que es. No tiene más en el mundo que a nosotras. Todo el amor que te tengo, es ella. No voy a dejar de intentar volver a ti, pero tienes que sacarla de aquí. -“_

Cait se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose la boca e intentando que la angustia no se le saliese entera. Su niña dormía entre ellas, sin saber del mundo más que el pecho de su madre y el calor de las siestas.

_“-Curie, lo siento tanto. Siento no haber sido suficiente para ti… me comporté como una idiota…  Nunca necesité más que lo que tú me das. Que tenerlas conmigo. Soy una idiota…-“_

_“-Cait… está bien. Tienes que dejarlo ahora. Necesito saber que vas a sacarla de aquí.-“_

_“-No sé qué es lo que quería probar. No iba a conseguir nada… no soy demasiado inteligente, Curie. No lo soy. Y lo sé… Pero tienes que creerme, no hay nada en el mundo que no haría por ti.-“_

La joven doctora apoyó sus dedos sobre los labios de Cait, silenciándola. Sus ojos grises se encendían, a pesar de la poca luz allí.

_“-Eres inteligente. Solo… a veces, puedes ser insanamente terca, Cait. Pero no siempre es malo, créeme. Por ejemplo ahora. Sé de sobra que nada va a detenerte hasta que la pongas a salvo, y es lo que tienes que hacer.-“_

_“-Curie…-“_

_“-No. Prométeme eso. Es todo lo que necesito. Por favor, Cait.-“_

La mujer la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola a ella todo lo que podía, arrimándola aún más a su hija.

_“-Lo prometo.-“_

La joven alargó una caricia por el cuello de Cait, enredándose en sus cabellos. Llegó a cerrar sus ojos un instante antes de sentir el beso de la pelirroja despertándole cada rincón del cuerpo. Podía sentir en su cintura el peso de Cait, sujetándola, tirando de ella, casi reclamándola. Y toda la habitación podía esfumarse en un instante. Todos sus miedos. Toda la angustia que llevaba días escarbándole el pecho, se derretía en sus labios, en los únicos que en su vida había probado. En la certeza profunda de saber que nunca iba a necesitar otros.

Cait se separó, solo un poco. Apoyó su frente contra la de Curie. Sus ojos seguían cerrados. El dolor subía por su brazo. Se había apoyado en él en el instante en que había intentado llegar a los labios de la chica. Y poco había importado después.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

La pelirroja contestó moviendo su cabeza con suavidad. Una media sonrisa se le dibujo en la boca y Curie tuvo que resistirse a morderle aquel gesto. Racionalmente, no podía entender como su cuerpo podía estar pidiendo a gritos por aquella mujer. Justo allí donde estaban. Cómo estaban.

_“-Déjame ver…-“_

Tuvo que esforzarse para lograr apartarse de Cait, estirando su brazo hasta la metálica mesa de noche y dando la luz. Cait se giró sobre el colchón, cuidándose de no despertar a su niña.

Curie se sentó sobre la cama, descubriendo con cuidado el vendaje. Había hecho lo mejor que había podido, que para cualquier otra persona, estaba cerca de ser un milagro. El estado en el que había recibido a Cait, la severidad de aquella herida y el pobre tratamiento que le habían aplicado, no habían hecho aquello demasiado fácil. Pero la joven doctora había logrado lo imposible allí, aunque para sus ojos, siempre fuese insuficiente.

_“-Está curando bien por ahora. Me da miedo pensar cómo vas a cuidar de esto en cuanto estés fuera de mi alcance.-“_

_“-Ven conmigo entonces. Así puedes controlarlo de cerca.-“_

Curie llevaba ya demasiado tiempo junto a la mujer, suficiente para aprender sus tonos. Aquel, aunque no dejaba de ser sincero, llevaba algo de aceptación en él. Cait de alguna manera lo entendía. Sabía que lo que ella estaba diciéndole era la única alternativa que tenían. Al menos, de momento. Tenían que tomar aquella oportunidad. Tenían que sacar a su hija de allí.

 

Lena abrió la servoarmadura, con prisa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin utilizarla y la sensación de encerrarse otra vez en aquel armatoste nunca era placentera. Piper se apuró a llegar a su espalda, apoyando una mano sobre ella, adivinándole la ansiedad.

_“-Lena… ¡Lena! Ey… Tranquila.-“_

Había tomado casi cuatro días traerla a tiro, desde Sanctuary. Sturges la había dejado en buena forma, hacía tiempo ya, era cierto, y Lena siempre la evitaba. La odiaba. Sentirse enlatada allí dentro. Todo lo que traía a su cabeza. Pero era posible que la necesitasen otra vez. Había esperado que la temporada que había tenido que pasar sirviendo en la hermandad fuese su última experiencia con aquellos trajes. Aunque incluso entonces, sabía de sobra que solo se mentía a sí misma.

_“-Azul… -“_

Lena se había sentado sobre un viejo tablón, que atravesado entre dos pilas de ladrillos, hacía de improvisado banco allí en los establos.

_“-¿Mejor?-“_

Aquel lugar estaba ya bien cerrado. El invierno amenazaba con ser crudo y los pocos brahmanes que tenían llevaban semanas pasando las noches a cubierto. Era un buen lugar para las primeras pruebas, que Lena sabía, siempre tenían el riesgo de terminar siendo embarazosas, como acababa de demostrar.

_“-Estoy bien. Solo odio esto. Nada más. Pero estoy bien, no es tan malo.-“_

Piper le sonrió, sentándose junto a ella.

_“-Estuve pensando Pipes… recuperamos ya varias partes de servoarmaduras y Sturges cree que con algunos meses de trabajo, puede poner a funcionar al menos, media docena…-“_

_“-¿Y quién va a usarlas?-“_

_“-A eso iba. Quizás pueda entrenar a algunos de mis hombres. Son algunos meses, pero podría hacerlo. Quizás… cuando todo esto pase… Podemos hacerlo en Sanctuary…-“_

Piper le sonrió, acercándose a la mujer, dejándole un beso suave. Sabía que Lena necesitaba hablar de un después. Cuando tenía demasiado en su cabeza, cuando todo lo que venía por delante parecía que iba a sobrepasarla, hablar de aquella manera parecía que la reaseguraba.

_“-Suena bien. Creo que sería bueno. Cait y Curie probablemente se sumen a esos planes.-“_

Lena se sonrió, acomodándose la protección metálica en su pecho. De momento, había sido suficiente encierro. No pensaba pasarse la tarde metida en aquel trasto.

_“-Piper…-“_

La reportera se giró, mirando hacia la mujer.

_“-Dime.-“_

_“-Tengo que pedirte un favor… es algo extraño y puede que no suene del todo bien.-“_

Piper hizo silencio, torciendo un poco su cabeza, acompañando la situación con un gesto.

_“-Suelta.-“_

_“-Hoy voy a dejar que la cena en el comedor sea más distendida para los milicianos que Preston está seleccionando. Ya sabes, algo bueno para comer… un poco de alcohol. Por una vez.-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

_“-Necesito pedirte que no vengas.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Escúchame antes de enojarte conmigo.-“_

Lena se había levantado, caminando hacia donde el resto de sus cosas habían quedado. Sintió a Piper poniéndose de pie a sus espaldas.

_“-Todos aquí están lejos de casa. Nadie tiene mucha idea de que es lo que estamos preparando, pero saben que lo que viene, puede ser peligroso. Muchos, puede que no vuelvan. Yo, soy su General. Soy la persona a la que van a mirar con más dureza porque soy la que está dando esta orden.-“_

_“-Ajá…-“_

_“-Y tú estás aquí. Mis hijos están aquí. Es un privilegio, que ellos no tienen y puede que en estos días, sea lo que más necesiten y quieran.-“_

_“-Oh…-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-Quiero compartir con ellos hoy. Lo… ¿Lo entiendes?-“_

_“-Claro que sí, Lena. No voy a decir que no tardé un poco en entender todo este rollo militar que tienes encima, tú sabes, nunca fue lo mío. Pero te entiendo.-“_

_“-Gracias.-“_

_“-No tienes que agradecerme.-“_

_“-Eres una buena esposa.-“_

Piper puso la mirada en blanco, intentando zafarse de los brazos de Lena, que se habían adelantado a aquello, y la atrapaban por su cintura, con fuerzas.

_“-Suéltame. Ve con tus soldaditos.-“_

Lena aflojó sus brazos, con una sonrisa. La reportera dio un paso hacia atrás, acomodándose su gabardina. Su gorra.

_“-¿Te quedas aquí?-”_

_“-Sí, no voy a volver a meterme en esta cosa, pero necesita un par de ajustes… Si te cruzas con Sturges ¿Lo envías?-”_

Piper asintió, con una sonrisa entre sus labios, antes de girarse y dejar los establos. Había momentos. Momentos como aquel cuando creía que todo al final, iba a terminar en la mejor forma. Que todo iba a estar bien. Que nada malo iba a pasar, iban a traerlas a casa. Iban al fin, después de años y años de intentarlo, acabar con el Instituto. Realmente terminar de cambiar por completo el yermo.

Se sonrió, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, atravesando el patio. Sintió un cosquilleo helado en su cuello y levantó su mirada. Nevaba. Otra vez.

 

Glory destapó la botella. Era la última y por cómo estaban las cosas allí dentro, probablemente no iba a conseguir más hasta que saliese de allí. Los dos jodidos milicianos en su puerta no le perdían el rastro. No podía ni descargarse en las letrinas sin tenerlos encima. La estaban poniendo de muy mal humor.

Sintió los brazos de la chica sobre su cuello, su cuerpo tirándose sobre su espalda. Se giró, mirándola.

No estaba mal. No estaba nada mal.

La General los había acomodado en las húmedas salas del subsuelo. Desdémona, Deacon y un par de agentes ocupaban la mejor habitación. Las dos salas que Preston había acondicionado no hacía mucho para que Lena pudiese desintoxicarse allí. A Glory, le habían armado un duro catre en cuanto había llegado, pero la agente había elegido dormir en el diminuto almacén en que habían ubicado a la chica. No había más que un colchón, una mesa y una silla. Pero lo prefería y nadie se había opuesto. Poco habían tardado en entender que algo pasaba entre las dos.

Glory siempre había cargado con la fama de saber bastante de sábanas. Era atractiva. Era llamativa, fuerte, alta. Razones suficientes para que nunca le faltase compañía. Pero no era solo eso lo que terminaba haciendo que se le acercaran. Era su silencio. Era aquella personalidad sombría que arrastraba. La oscuridad constante en su mirada.

Antes, cuando aún le quedaba algo vivo dentro. Antes, creía recordar que lo disfrutaba. A su manera. Nunca se había dejado llevar demasiado por las emociones, pero si había, alguna vez, sido casi humana. Había reído sobre el cuerpo de una mujer. Había besado con ganas. Había llorado y la habían llorado también. Quizás, no demasiado. Pero lo había probado. Lo recordaba.

_“-Glory…-“_

_“-Déjame, Emma. No ahora.-“_

La agente había vuelto al vaso entre sus manos.

_“-Llevamos todo el día encerradas aquí. ¿No crees que al menos podemos salir a tomar el aire?-“_

_“-Ve tú.-“_

Emma estaba a medio vestir. Su camisa, corta, no cubría nada de sus piernas. Su pelo suelto, desordenado, le caía sobre la espalda y los hombros. Llevaba cara de sueño y estaba cansada. Pero era el cansancio de una noche y casi un día bien gastados.

_“-Te haría bien salir. Llevas todo el día bebiendo.-“_

La agente se giró otra vez, levantándose despacio, apoyando su vaso sobre la mesa.

_“-¿Qué acabo de decirte?-“_

Emma bajó la mirada, mordiéndose la boca. Los pocos días que llevaba conociendo a la mujer, habían sido los más intensos en su vida y era por eso, quizás, que no podía evitar sentir una conexión con ella.

_“-Ve tú. Déjame un poco sola.-“_

_“-¿Por qué hay dos milicianos siguiéndote todo el tiempo? ¿Qué problema tiene esa mujer contigo?-“_

La joven había intentado bordear aquel tema desde que habían llegado, pero no se había animado a preguntárselo de frente. Hasta ese momento.

Los ojos negros de la agente se clavaron en los suyos y Emma los sintió.

_“-Me follé a su esposa.-“_

Emma subió una de sus cejas, despegando sus labios, sin saber muy bien que decir. Glory hizo una mueca, intentando una sonrisa que nunca salió.

_“-¿Algo más, Emma?-“_

_“-¿Su esposa está aquí?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-¿Quieres follártela otra vez?-“_

_“-A cada minuto.-“_

La joven asintió, bajando un poco su mirada. No era como si hubiese pensado en ningún momento que no era más que un entretenimiento pasajero para aquella mujer. Pero los días que llevaban juntas no habían sido tan malos y en dos días, apenas se habían quitado las manos de encima cuando estaban solas.

_“-¿Incluso mientras estás haciéndomelo a mí?-“_

_“-Especialmente cuando estoy haciéndotelo, Emma.-“_

Emma dejó escapar una risa, girándose, buscando sus jean. Se vistió, bajo la mirada de la agente, que no decía una palabra. Ató su pelo y descolgó su chaqueta de la silla, calzándosela y cerrándola hasta arriba. Escondió su mentón en el cuello levantado del abrigo, quedándose un momento de pie frente a la alta mujer. En silencio. Metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

_“-¿Qué más, Emma? ¿Qué más quieres?-“_

_“-Nada. Absolutamente nada.-“_

_“-Ve entonces, déjame un poco en paz.-“_

Emma asintió, sin mirarla. Suspiró, antes de dejar la reducida habitación. Echó un vistazo a los dos milicianos apostados en su puerta mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Se preguntó cómo estaría el cielo a aquellas horas. Quizás podía esperar a que terminase de oscurecer. Podía mirar las estrellas. No había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de hacerlo hasta ahora. Quizás, tenía suerte, y el cielo se despejaba para ella.

 

 

 


	44. De mi pena tu escudo.

Cait ajustó el cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo herido. Poca paciencia le quedaba ya, encerrada en aquel diminuto cuarto, con poco más que algunos metros para moverse. El brillante blanco de las paredes. La limpieza absoluta. El orden inalterable en aquel lugar. Todo le molestaba, profundamente.

Volvió hasta el rincón donde su hija dormía. Curie la dejaba con ella cada mañana, desde que estaba allí. Al menos, era algo. Si ya la desquiciaba el tener que aceptar perder a su novia de vista allí dentro, al menos así, era un poco más fácil.

La niña dormía, como si nada estuviese mal en el mundo. Si hubiese muerto en la arena, su hija jamás la hubiese recordado. Jamás la hubiese llegado a conocer como quería que la conociese. Porque por una vez, Cait no podía dejar de pensar en el después. En un mañana. En lo que podría ser. La vida ya no era solo aguantar un día más. Pasar otra noche. No. Y le había costado volver a probar su pasado demasiado de cerca para su gusto, como para terminar de entender lo mucho, muchísimo, que ahora podía perder.

La niña comenzó a estirarse entre las suaves e impecables sábanas sobre las que dormía. Cait se sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Bajó su mano hasta la pequeña, que no tardó en prenderse a uno de sus dedos, tirando de el con fuerza. La mujer de cabellos de fuego sintió el peso del mundo en aquel suave tirón. Necesitaba poner a su familia a salvo de aquel peligro que aún no lograba entender del todo bien, pero la helaba por dentro.

 

Curie levantó la mirada de aquel microscopio. Giró su cabeza con ganas, moviendo sus hombros un poco hacia atrás. Estaba agotada. La tensión que llevaba acumulando en las últimas semanas estaba llevándola al borde.

No tardó en divisar al Director, observándola desde el otro lado de la inmensa habitación. Por un instante, se arrepintió de haber levantado la vista. Pero bien sabía ya que no dependía de ella el evitar o no aquellos encuentros. Dejó el alto taburete en el que se encontraba, caminando hacia él. Si las conversaciones con aquel sujeto eran inevitables, al menos podía elegir no alargar las esperas.

_“-¿Cómo está nuestra huésped, Curie?-“_

_“-Mejor, la herida aún no termina de curar, pero creo que va a estar bien.-“_

_“-¿Recuperada ya para el viaje?-“_

La joven doctora abrió más sus ojos, intentando leer la helada mirada de Ayo. La pregunta no era más que un aviso. Lo entendía bien. Se tomó un momento para contestar. No quería que le adivinara la angustia de la que sabía, era imposible deshacerse ya. Quizá, esconderla. Nada más.

_“-Me preocupa aún el riesgo de infección…-“_

_“-Podemos enviarla con toda la medicación que creas conveniente. Para el tiempo que necesite. Tómate lo que queda de hoy para despedirte. Mañana alguien va a encargarse de escoltarlas a la superficie.-“_

Curie bajó la mirada, asintiendo. No había forma de evitarlo y lo tenía bien claro. Discutir con aquel hombre jamás llevaba a buen puerto. Y lo que estaba en juego, esta vez, no era solo su seguridad personal. Esta vez era la vida de Cait. La vida de su propia hija. Y aunque la aterraba la inminente separación y la suerte que le tocaba, el saber que su familia iba al menos a estar lejos de allí, era un consuelo. Necesitaba aferrarse a aquel pensamiento.

Se alejó por el corredor sin decir más, hacia el elevador central. Solo quería verlas.

Cuando al fin llegó a la habitación donde mantenían a Cait, apenas tardó en entrar, ignorando a los dos guardias que jamás se movían de allí. Cait estaba sentada sobre la cama. Con su brazo sano, jugaba con la niña que reía intentando atrapar sus dedos. El rojo intenso en las dos le despertó a Curie una sonrisa. No había nada que quisiese más en el mundo que lo que tenía frente a sus ojos en aquel momento.

La mirada y la sonrisa de Cait la encontraron, una detrás de la otra.

_“-Chica, que temprano… Mejor. Malvina tiene que estar tan cansada de esa pasta que le dejas, como yo de la que a mí me toca.-“_

_“-Podemos buscar algo mejor que comer hoy. ¿Quieres?-“_

_“-¿Dices salir de la habitación?-“_

La joven doctora asintió.

_“-¿Segura?-“_

_“-Mañana tienes que irte.-“_

Curie soltó la frase de golpe. Y apenas terminó de decirla, el llanto le estalló. Cait intentó levantarse, sin saber bien que hacer, sosteniendo a su niña con su brazo estirado, Malvina se movía demasiado como para que pudiese alejarse, y a la vez, sus ojos clavados sobre Curie. Fue la doctora quien terminó acercándose, metiéndose con poco cuidado entre los brazos de Cait en cuanto la alcanzó. Apretándose a ella y sintiendo la fuerza con que la mujer le devolvía aquel abrazo.

_“-Curie… Está bien… tranquila. Vamos a estar bien. No llores así…-“_

_“-No quiero que te vayas. No quiero estar aquí. No quiero quedarme sola aquí, Cait…-“_

Curie no contenía el llanto y las palabras le salían entrecortadas. Cait podía sentir la furia subiéndole por el cuerpo. Si en ese instante, alguien hubiese entrado por aquella puerta, la ira de la pelirroja hubiese sido probablemente, lo último que habría visto en la tierra. Pero necesitaba controlarse. Por ellas.

_“-Cálmate, chica. Cálmate.-“_

Cait escondía sus labios entre el cabello de Curie, casi susurrándole al oído.

_“-Pídemelo, y nos marchamos de aquí. Las tres, Curie. No necesitas más que decirlo.-“_

Curie negaba, sin dejar de llorar. Sabía que no tenían chances. Cait aún estaba herida y apenas podía mover su brazo. No tenían con que defenderse. No tenía forma de conseguir los códigos para poder salir de allí y lo más importante, no podían arriesgarla. No a su hija. No había forma.

_“-No podemos, Cait. No… no podemos. Tienes que sacarla de aquí.-“_

_“-¿Y dejarte así?-“_

Curie se quedó en el tono con que la mujer había soltado las palabras. Su voz se había aguado y en cuanto se hizo hacia atrás, buscándola, encontró su mirada, que parecía quebrada. Se odiaba, no poder aguantar aquello. Se había prometido ser fuerte, pero nunca lo lograba.

_“-Lo siento… sabes… mis emociones, no me escuches.-“_

_“-Una mierda tus emociones ¿Crees que no se lo asustada que estás? Esto es mi culpa y no puedo hacer nada. Quiero matarlos a todos, Curie. No quiero dejarte aquí. No quiero…-“_

La chica subió sus dos manos hacia el rostro de Cait.

_“-No es tu culpa. Si hubieses estado allí, te habrían matado. Y no lo hubiese soportado. No podría soportar el perderlas, a ninguna de las dos… Tengo miedo, Cait. Pero me da mucho más miedo lo que puedan hacerle a ustedes aquí.-“_

Cait apoyó su frente sobre la de Curie. Todo el verde de su mirada ardía, con violencia.

_“-Voy a volver por ti. Voy a sacarla de aquí, y voy a volver por ti. Tienes que creerme, Curie. No voy a dejarte.-“_

Curie asintió, cerrando sus ojos y mordiéndose los labios. No importaba que dijese, Cait iba a hacerlo igual. Solo podía pedir que pusiese a su niña a salvo. Quizás Lena. Quizás Piper… quizás ellas podían evitar que Cait terminase dejando la vida por volver a buscarla. Tenía que haber un plan. Tenían que estar buscándola. Estaba casi segura de aquello.

 

El comedor del Fuerte estaba repleto. La comida no escaseaba y la bebida había circulado con bastante libertad durante casi toda la cena. Los hombres y mujeres que iban a acompañarla allí abajo, estaban sentados en aquellas mesas. Lena iba turnándose, intentando repartir su tiempo entre todos. Preston estaba también allí, siguiéndoles los pasos. La General había tenido que decir algunas palabras engorrosas en mitad de la comida, a pedido del público. Había habido risas, gritos y silbidos. Y ahora la música sonaba y nadie parecía muy dispuesto a dar aquella noche por terminada.

Azul conocía aquella sensación. No era la primera vez que la vivía. La mezcla de adrenalina y ansiedad que se sentía unos días antes de entrar en batalla. Las horas de espera, sabiendo que quizás, aquellos podían ser los últimos días. El humor se transformaba en un péndulo difícil de controlar y a lo único que un soldado podía aferrarse, era a quien se sentaba a su lado. A quién estaba en el mismo barco. A quién iba en su misma dirección.

Lena intentaba mantener los ánimos encendidos. Quedaban algunos días por delante. No todos habían llegado al Fuerte aún y lo que venía, era demasiado complejo como para correr el riesgo de no estar bien preparados.

Lo que estaban haciendo, era un esfuerzo importante para toda la milicia.

Los asentamientos iban a tener que soportar varios días con solo las patrullas indispensables. Muchas caravanas iban a quedar fuera de los caminos. Muchas rutas, desprotegidas. Estaba claro para todos allí, que lo que estaban por hacer, tenía peso. Era probablemente, decisivo. Por más que pocos supiesen los detalles, se sentía en el aire.

Azul intentaba bajar la guardia. Reír un poco, junto a ellos. Levantar su botella por Cait, cuando sus milicianos corearon su nombre, aunque se cuidó de que no corriese una gota de alcohol por su garganta. Ya no pensaba dar un solo paso en esa dirección, ni el más mínimo. Nada que pudiese despertar aquello que sabía que siempre iba a llevar dentro.

Su cabeza volvió, por enésima vez en la noche, a Piper. La reportera iba a bajar junto a ellos y se sentía un poco injusto, que no estuviese allí también. Pero era cierto que su queridísima esposa nunca iba a llevar más uniforme que su gorra y su peligrosa libertad de prensa. Una que probablemente estaría ejerciendo justo en aquel instante, quizás corrigiendo sus notas, o extendiéndolas, preparando algún futuro problema, sí.

La General se sonrió, imaginándola en su escritorio, metida en alguna de sus viejas camisas, y ni una prenda más. Gastando su lápiz en aquella inseparable libreta que nunca se sabía dónde la guardaba pero siempre aparecía en el momento necesario. La vio, levantando la mirada, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Cada poco, hurgando en sus cajones, abriéndolos aquí o allá. Mirando entre sus cosas. Ya más por esa bendita costumbre que la reportera llevaba encima que por necesidad. No quedaba un solo rincón en su recámara que Piper no hubiese sometido a una intensa requisa, podía jugarse la cabeza en eso, con tranquilidad.

Lena dejó la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa, sin que le faltase un sorbo, y levantó en cambio, una nuka cola. Un par de vueltas más, y volver a la cama. A dormir. Quizás. Se acercó a una de las mesas servidas, eligiendo algunos dulces y metiéndolos en sus bolsillos. Sabía de alguien que podía estar más que contenta de recibir una buena dosis de azúcar en mitad de la noche. Y no era un secreto lo muy difícil que conciliar el sueño podía ser después de eso. Quién sabía a donde podía terminar la noche si se daba que ninguna de las dos podía dormir. El plan perfecto.

 

Glory volvió a pasar sus manos por sus oscuros jeans, intentando terminar de quitar la sangre. Cerró la chaqueta, abotonándola. Se acomodó el sombrero, bajándolo sobre su rostro todo lo que era posible, cubriéndose. Era tarde. El corredor parecía vacío y la mayor parte de los milicianos seguían en los comedores, al otro lado del patio. Vio algunos de ellos sobre el muro, casi todos arrimados a los pocos fuegos que allí arriba, intentaban quitar el frio a quienes montaban guardia. La vio a ella, sentada, sus piernas cayendo al vacío, sus manos buscando apoyo detrás. Su cabeza hacia el cielo. Emma. No le caía mal, pero era tarde. Era muy tarde ya para querer a nadie más.

 

Desdémona se arrastraba, poniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en ello. Una de sus manos apretada sobre la herida en su cuello. La sangre no frenaba, se le escurría entre los dedos y la mujer sabía que aunque Glory no había llegado a cortar con suficiente fuerza, a ese paso, poco le quedaba antes de perder la consciencia.

Quería hablar. Quería decirle algo. La mirada vacía de quién una vez había sido su amigo, la observaba sin pestañar. Desde dónde era que lo hacía, era algo que iba a terminar averiguando si no lograba salir de allí.

Sabía que estaba llorando, pero no podía sentirlo. Sabía que las lágrimas no habían dejado de escapárseles desde que la había visto, cortando la garganta de Deacon con tanta frialdad. Hielo en su mirada. Esa misma mirada que alguna vez, hacía demasiadas vidas, le había traído calor.

Volvió a girar su cabeza, hacia delante. Hacia los escalones que necesitaba terminar de subir si quería tener una chance. Allí abajo, nadie iba a encontrarla. No quería morirse así. No valía de nada. Tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo, tanto trabajo. Y no iba a valer de nada.

 

Piper se estiró hacia atrás, tomando la llave y desperezándose. Llegó a la puerta en apenas unos pocos pasos, dando dos vueltas a la cerradura y subiendo su mano al picaporte.

Por un instante se preguntó si tendría que haber preguntado antes.

Fue un pensamiento fugaz el que la atravesó. No sabía por qué.

A esas horas solo podía ser Lena, volviendo. Había sido ella quien había insistido con que aquella puerta estuviese siempre cerrada. Si hubiese sido Nat seguramente la habría escuchado chocar de lleno contra la madera, gracias a la incorregible costumbre de su pequeña hermana de entrar siempre sin tocar y sin pensar en que pudiese estar cerrado. Mía tampoco podía ser, hacía ya más de una hora que la chica había pasado a darle las buenas noches, agotada como estaba después de haber tenido una buena jornada ayudando a Grace a poner la clínica al día. No. Era Lena. Qué otra posibilidad quedaba.

_“-¿Puedo pasar?-“_

Siempre, siempre, había otra posibilidad. Algo que la reportera sabía de sobra. Algo que cada vez que olvidaba, la vida se encargaba de recordárselo de la peor forma.

Piper intentó empujar la puerta, en cuanto escuchó la voz. Poco tardó en entender que aquel era un esfuerzo inútil. Se giró, apurada hacia la mesa. Hacia su arma. El golpe de la puerta cerrándose lo sintió cuando estaba ya a medio camino. El agarre de la mujer, atrapándola desde la cintura, tirándola hacia ella, la alcanzó cuando sus dedos ya rozaban la pistola. Lo siguiente, fue intentar el grito. Y la mano de Glory subió, tapándole la boca. 

_“-Piper… No.-“_

Lo único que sentía Piper era la fuerza con que su corazón latía. Intentó girar su cabeza, pero era imposible. Sintió la mano en su cintura soltándose despacio. La que quedaba en su boca se apretó, atrapándola con más firmeza aún. Glory apenas tardó en levantar su revólver. Y no le apuntó a ella, no. El cañón de su arma señalaba la cuna donde Yahto dormía, profundamente.

_“-No grites. Por favor.-“_

Y así sin más, toda la locura con que Piper estaba dispuesta a resistirse, a pelear aquel instante, se esfumó. Despegó sus manos del brazo que la sujetaba, con lentitud. Apretó sus ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza, asintiendo. Glory tardó algunos segundos, antes de lentamente, aflojarla.

Sus dedos se fueron despegando de sus labios. Podía sentir cada movimiento. Su brazo bajando, llegándole a la cintura. Un tirón, obligándola a girarse.

Glory. La mujer llevaba esa misma mirada que Piper siempre intentaba olvidar. Allí estaba. A apenas un instante de la suya.

El brazo volvió a subir, hasta su hombro, y un suave empujón hizo que la reportera diese un paso atrás.

_“-Siéntate.-”_

Piper hizo caso, mientras la agente tomaba la pistola sobre la mesa, metiéndola en su cinto y caminando hacia la puerta. Cerrando. Quitando las llaves. Guardándolas en su bolsillo. Cada paso, siempre con su mirada sobre ella. Siempre con su brazo levantado, apuntando hacia su hijo.

_“-Es bueno verte, Piper.-”_

La reportera no soltó palabra. Observó a la mujer, como se movía hacia el escritorio. Como por un segundo, dejaba de apuntar hacia la cuna. Tan solo el instante que le tomó descargar la pistola que tan cerca había estado de llegar a tomar. Si solo hubiese sido más rápida.

_“-No. No es tu culpa… Incluso si llegabas a ella, poco ibas a poder hacer.-”_

Piper apretó los dientes. Sí, probablemente en aquel momento no era difícil leerla. Pero no podía evitar sentir aquella incomodidad, aquel rechazo. Que Glory pudiese meterse así en su cabeza, no solo sumaba a su miedo, también a su asco.

_“-¿Sabes de quién es la culpa?-”_

Glory caminó hacia la cuna, despacio. Piper sintió todo su cuerpo reaccionando, intentando despegarla de la silla. La mirada de la agente alcanzó para evitarlo.

_“-De Lena, Piper. Para variar, la culpa es de Lena ¿No te avisé alguna vez? Que si estabas junto a ella, nunca ibas a dejar de estar en peligro ¿Que no lo ves?-”_

Glory movió su mirada por un momento, observando al pequeño que dormía. Algo, algo parecido a una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro.

_“-¿Esto es lo que querías?-”_

La mirada de la agente volvió a subir. Sus dos brazos se estiraron, en un gesto que claramente buscaba señalarlo todo alrededor.

_“-¿La esposa de la General? Piper… Eras mucho más. ¿Lo recuerdas siquiera? ¿Y ahora qué eres? Detrás de su deseo. Detrás de sus problemas. De sus asuntos ¿Al menos eres tú una de sus prioridades? ¿Dónde está?-”_

Una pausa, los ojos negros buscando. Una risa.

_“-Me deja a mí, Piper_ —El tono de Glory se oscureció — _A mí, sí. Me deja entrar aquí, donde está su tan preciada familia. Su tan preciada milicia.-”_

La mujer caminó hacia ella, plantándose a poco, apoyándose sobre la mesa, casi sentándose. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su falda. Su revólver brillando en su pierna.

_“-Te pone a mi alcance y se va de fiesta. Es… no entiendo como nunca lo ves. Es tan obvio, Piper. Tan claro.-”_

La mano de Glory subió, despacio, hasta la mejilla de la reportera. En cuanto sus dedos tocaron su piel, Piper se hizo hacia atrás, sin bajarle la mirada. La agente frenó la caricia, solo por un momento, torciendo la cabeza, endureciendo la mirada. La reportera no volvió a moverse, aun cuando sintió el roce.

_“-No le importas. Es como si todos estuviesen ciegos, Dios.-”_

Glory se apartó, casi de golpe. Volvió a caminar hacia la cuna, dando la espalda a Piper, durante solo un instante. La reportera no se movió. Quizás Glory podía leerla con facilidad, pero no era la única allí con aquel don. Y estaba bien claro que de momento, el control no estaba en sus manos. Y lo que menos quería era enojarla. El tiempo estaba de su lado, sí. Lena podía volver en cualquier momento. Solo necesitaba mantener la calma.

_“-Nadie lo ve, Piper. No dejo de escucharlos. La General de los Minutemen. La salvadora del yermo, sí. Lena y su familia perfecta por la que tanto hizo y tan lejos llegó ¿De verdad?-”_

_“-A la gente le gustan las historias, Glory…-”_

La agente volvió la mirada hacia Piper en cuanto le escuchó la palabra. La reportera acababa de verla inclinándose sobre su hijo y aunque estaba claro que no podía moverse de allí sin arriesgarse a que la ira latente de la mujer despertase, al menos podía acaparar su atención. Al menos podía alejarla de Yahto.

_“-Sí. Y tú lo sabes bien. Después de todo, contar historias es lo que mejor haces, Piper.-”_

Glory volvió a ella. Se le hacía inevitable. Su voz. El fuego contenido que le adivinaba en la mirada. El miedo que le olía y que a pesar de lo gigantesco que se le adivinaba, no era suficiente para callarla, no. Nunca iba a ser suficiente. Eso, era algo que la enloquecía. De la mejor manera. Y de la peor también.

_“-Ya no contemos las veces que casi mueres por ella. ¿Nat? Nat también, sí. Y ahora es parte de su milicia ¿Cuánto crees que va a durar viva allí fuera? Hablabas conmigo ¿Lo recuerdas? El miedo que sentías de que siguiese tus pasos. Seguro que ahora darías todo porque fuesen tus pasos y no los de Lena ¿Eh?-”_

Piper apretó los labios. No dejaba de ser cierto que en más de una ocasión aquel miedo le ocupaba todo por dentro. Pero no así. No en la forma en que Glory lo hacía sonar.

_“-¿Duele justo ahí, verdad? Y ahora por lo que sé, ya no solo te pone en peligro constantemente. Ahora también te lastima…-”_

Otra vez, su roce. Piper no le bajó la mirada, por más que se moría por hacerlo. Se moría por alejarse de aquella mujer, así fuese por un instante.

_“-Es un secreto a voces ya que no es tu cama la única en que Lena suele dormir. Incluso hasta en eso la consientes. Tú. Podría entenderlo de tantas ¿Pero tú? ¿Hasta eso vas a permitirle?-”_

_“-No le permito nada.-”_

Piper no había podido evitarlo, otra vez. Cuando la urgencia de la palabra se le subía tan de golpe, era imposible contenerse.

Glory se puso de pie. Estiró su brazo, tomando el de la reportera y obligándola a ponerse de pie también. Se quedó en silencio. Dio solo un paso hacia atrás, y con sus ojos, bajó. Bajó más. Recorriendo cada parte de la incómoda mujer frente a ella. Viéndola. Ese cuerpo que tanto le había costado y que sin embargo, tanto más daría por él. Sus piernas. Cada cicatriz. Cada aspereza. Cada historia que contaban. Lo bien que se veían desnudas. Y fue volviendo, intentando no frenarse otra vez sobre sus caderas. Sobre su vientre. Sobre sus pechos.

Le encontró los ojos, y le dolieron.

Siempre le dolía que la mirase con odio. Con odio y miedo. Nadie, jamás, lograba mirarla así. Piper no se rendía. Piper seguía de pie, siempre, frente a ella. Piper no se callaba, ni siquiera en su cabeza.

_“-No me queda nada, Piper. Y estoy bastante segura de que en realidad, nunca tuve nada ¿Sabes que es lo único que me hace sentir viva? Tú. Intenté evitarlo. Juro que lo intenté. Pero no puedo entenderlo, solo sé que es así.-”_

_“-Glory, no siempre fuiste esto-”_

La agente dio un paso más hacia delante, bajando su cabeza, hasta que Piper pudo sentir su aliento sobre ella.

_“-Tú no tienes idea de lo que fui. De lo que soy. De nada. No sabes como es. No lo sabes. No soy nada, Piper. Nada. Ni siquiera puedo estar segura de que lo que hay aquí_ —Glory subió su revólver, apretándolo con fuerza contra su cabeza— _Ni siquiera de esto puedo estar segura. De que lo que siento, lo que pienso, sea mío.-”_

Piper no dijo una sola palabra. Una ínfima parte de ella le gritaba por dentro que no la dejase hacerlo. Porque incluso después de la pesadilla que aquella mujer le había hecho vivir, incluso cuando parecía que aún no había terminado, todavía le quedaba compasión. Sí. Piper sabía que esa parte de ella, era una que parecía que nada podía matar. Y más de una vez se había alegrado de ello. Pero había un límite. Y Glory lo había cruzado hacía tanto, tanto tiempo, que Piper no podía hacer más que desearlo. Que desear que la mujer apretase por fin el gatillo. Que fuese ella quién se sacase de su propia miseria, no podía ser el peor de los finales.

La mirada de Glory se transformó.

El revólver bajó despacio y su brazo se fue abandonando, a su costado. Sus ojos negros se pegaron a aquel verde asustado y una sonrisa, que llevaba demasiado tiempo muerta, le nació en los labios.

_“-Sí, Piper. No te preocupes, voy a terminar haciéndolo. Pero antes, voy a llevarme un último recuerdo. ¿Y sabes qué? Eres tú quién va a dármelo.-”_

 

 

 

 

 


	45. Con uñas y dientes.

Lena subió su pierna, pasándola por encima del banco y sentándose en el, de costado, enfrentando a Preston. Era inusual verlo así. El Coronel no llegaba a estar pasado de alcohol, no, eso era impensado en Garvey, pero estaba claro que la botella que sostenía en sus manos, no era la primera de la noche.

_“-Lena.-”_

El hombre levantó la botella hacia Azul, antes de dar un trago. La sonrisa le volvió en el mismo instante en que despegó sus labios de ella.

_“-Veo que la estás pasando bien.-”_

Garvey no evitó la risa, asintiendo.

_“-Para qué negarlo. Una vez al año no hace daño, o algo así. Y yo ya llevo mi buena cantidad de tiempo sin celebraciones ni permisos.-”_

_“-No lo decía pensando en otra forma. Es bueno verte así, Preston.-”_

Lena le devolvió la sonrisa, dando un sorbo a su nuka cola. Miró su pipboy. Era tarde ya. Una vuelta por la armería, para asegurarse que Ronnie tenía todas las guardias controladas por lo que restaba de la noche, y eso era todo. Bajó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su abrigo, sintiendo el bulto que formaban los dulces que había robado para la reportera. Esperaba que estuviese aún despierta y conociéndola, era lo más seguro.

  
Piper no había podido más que intentar no abandonarse completamente al pánico que sentía. En eso había intentado concentrar de momento, sus energías. En intentar ver la situación de la forma más fría que pudiese. En intentar encontrar el hueco. La reportera empezaba a entender cuanto de impulsividad había en lo que Glory estaba haciendo. La había visto caminar la habitación, soltando palabras que la mitad de las veces iban dirigidas a ella, pero las demás, no parecían buscar más que cortar el silencio. La había observado, con detenimiento. La chaqueta que vestía era parte del uniforme de uno de los hombres de Lena, probablemente, alguno de los guardias que tenían por tarea vigilarla y que Piper sabía, lo más seguro es que no siguiesen vivos. A pesar de que la ropa era oscura, podía adivinar la sangre tiñéndola, aquí o allá, y la mujer no parecía herida. No era su sangre.

La había visto, levantando su manga una y otra vez, pasando varios minutos observando aquel reducido computador en su brazo, que Piper entendía, era la forma en que los cazadores utilizaban el relé. Estaba claro que Glory aún no había decidido su siguiente paso.

Lo único que la reportera estaba haciendo, era tiempo. Porque era eso justamente lo que necesitaba. No se movía. No hablaba. No hacía absolutamente nada que pudiese robarles siquiera un minuto. Apenas se atrevía, de tanto en tanto, a mover su mirada hasta la cuna donde Yahto dormía. Al menos no se había despertado.

_“-Esto es lo que va a pasar, Piper.-”_

Piper levantó la mirada, no pudiendo contener el casi imperceptible sobresalto que su cuerpo había dado al escucharla otra vez. No era ilógico. A pesar de que estaba poniendo todo de sí para contenerse, la adrenalina le corría por dentro con violencia.

_“-Vienes conmigo. Ahora. Vamos a salir de aquí.-”_

La reportera sintió el nudo en su estómago. Eran pocas las chances que Glory tenía de salir del Fuerte con ella sin que nadie las viese. Sí, la mayor parte de los milicianos seguían en los comedores, junto a Lena. Junto a Preston. Pero Piper sabía que Azul había dejado a Ronnie a cargo de la seguridad aquella noche y si había algo que aquella dura mujer no era, era descuidada. El muro iba a estar vigilado. Las compuertas iban a estar cerradas. Los patios y la antena siempre tenían al menos, un par de milicianos. No. Lo que Glory estaba intentando era nada más que desesperación. Pero la sola idea de que hubiese una mínima posibilidad de que lo lograse, la hundía todavía más en el pánico.

_“-¿Crees que no puedo? Piper… Ahora mismo, podría bajarte. Podría, en un instante, hacerte desaparecer de aquí.-”_

_“-Pero sería algo difícil de explicar allí abajo ¿Verdad?-”_

Piper no corría la vista. Podía ver la ira en la mirada de Glory. Claro que la mujer podría usar su última carta. Pero si no lo había hecho hasta entonces, era por una razón más que clara. Bajar al Instituto con ella iba a requerir, seguramente, un sinfín de explicaciones. Y el camino que Glory parecía haber terminado eligiendo en aquella noche era uno que no contaba con demasiadas salidas. Había atacado a los hombres de Lena, probablemente los había matado. Y ahora, estaba amenazando a su familia. Ya no había retorno. Por mucho que la necesitasen, Piper sabía que Glory no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Nada con los Minutemen y probablemente, nada con el Ferrocarril. Desdémona podía tener debilidad por aquella mujer, pero no iba a enemistarse con la milicia entera solo por seguir sosteniendo lo insostenible. Piper sabía hasta qué punto Glory se lo estaba jugando todo en aquel instante, y no era un pensamiento tranquilizador. Lo que no tenía que hacer ahora, era acorralarla. Era obligarla a tomar la última opción.

Glory avanzó hacia ella. Piper se puso de pie, casi por instinto. La agente no se frenó, no hasta estar casi encima, no hasta que nada de distancia quedó entre las dos.

_“-Vas a venir conmigo, así sea lo último que haga.-”_

Piper no contestó, sintió la punta del revólver de Glory subiendo por su pierna, enganchando su camiseta y lentamente, levantándola. No bajó la mirada.

_“-No tiene sentido, Glory. Lo sabes. Si te vas ahora, si dejas este lugar y no vuelves, puede que no termines muerta.-”_

_“-¿Estás amenazándome?-”_

Glory se reclinó todavía más sobre Piper, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_“-Estoy dándote otra oportunidad, aun cuando está bien claro que hace tiempo dejaste de merecerlas. Vete. Solo vete.-”_

_“-Levántalo.-”_

La mirada de Glory apenas se había desviado, hacia un costado. Un gesto con su cabeza había sido la única explicación que la mujer le había dado a Piper pero la reportera podía entenderla perfectamente.

_“-Dije levántalo. Ponte unos jodidos pantalones y levanta a ese crío. O puedo hacerlo yo. Estoy segura que vas a encontrar la manera de sacarnos de aquí a los tres, sin escándalos.-”_

Piper podía sentir el temblor en todo su cuerpo. El miedo que se le pegaba a la garganta y la rabia que le ardía en el estómago. No iba a pasar. No iba a sacarlo de allí. No iba a dejar que aquella mujer lo tocase. Que lo usase de seguro. Que lo pusiese en ningún peligro. Y poco le importaba lo que le hiciese. No había forma de que la obligase a algo así.

Glory lo vio en sus ojos. Siempre hay un punto de quiebre, todo el mundo lo tiene. La agente lo sabía de sobra. Era buena encontrándolos. Y el de Piper, parecía quedar bien cerca de sus afectos. Sí, la reportera había tocado fondo varias veces, pero siempre parecía volver. Siempre terminaba haciendo pie otra vez. Glory lo había entendido, no importaba lo que le hiciese, Piper estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo si la alternativa era que alguno de los suyos estuviese en peligro.

Y estaba intentando usarlo otra vez.

Como antes. Como el día en que la había convencido de entrar en esa caravana, solo por salvar a Lena. O la vez que había logrado que saliese a hablar con ella, en Diamond City, incluso después de lo que le había hecho. Lo hizo. Frente a toda la ciudad. Solo para que la General no pasase un mal momento. Sí. O en esa misma noche, también. Toda la resistencia que en un principio le había sentido, teniéndola entre sus brazos, sintiéndole la locura, hasta que el cañón de su revólver apuntó hacia la cuna. Y así sin más, la reportera se aflojó por completo.

Si podía sacarla de allí, si podía sacarlos a los dos de allí, no había absolutamente nada que Piper no terminase aceptando solo por mantenerlo a salvo. Y ese pensamiento la llenaba de ansiedad. De ganas. De todo.

Pero Piper no pensaba dejarla. No esta vez. La reportera siempre iba a elegir ponerse en peligro si con eso lograba evitárselo a uno de los suyos. Pero lo que Glory estaba pidiéndole era que le entregase a su hijo. Y la agente no lo estaba entendiendo. Eso era algo que jamás iba a suceder.

No. Costase lo que le costase, esta vez, Glory no iba a conseguirlo.

Piper apenas tomó impulso, haciendo un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y sin pensarlo, estrellando su frente contra la mujer. Glory no llegó a erguirse por completo, y la poca distancia que hacía un momento había utilizado como amenaza le jugó en contra. El dolor intenso en su nariz la obligó a cerrar sus ojos. Sintió la embestida de la reportera y a pesar de que la superaba ampliamente en físico y en altura, el golpe la había aturdido lo suficiente como para que Piper terminase arrojándola al suelo casi sin esfuerzo.

El revólver se escapó de sus manos y en un instante, toda la situación que tan bajo control creía tener, se convirtió en caos.

Glory no tenía idea a donde era que su arma había terminado pero estaba claro que Piper lo sabía bien. La vio recuperando el equilibrio, que había perdido en el esfuerzo de arrojarla. La vio apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo e intentando erguirse, a la vez que avanzaba hacia la mesa. Hacia debajo de la mesa. Sí. Allí estaba su arma.

La agente estiró su brazo, atrapando en el último instante a la reportera, desde su pierna, y sin miramiento alguno, tirando con brusquedad. Arrastrándola hacia ella. Piper giró, quedando de espaldas al suelo, pateando, con todas las fuerzas de la que era capaz. Glory no dejó de tirar. Los golpes que le caían apenas los sentía ya. Todo su rostro estaba adormecido, después de la violencia con que la reportera había reventado su nariz.

Piper sintió al final, como la mujer atrapaba su segunda pierna. La tenía. Y la fuerza con que la tenía era una que sabía que no podía vencer. Gritó. Y el grito apenas duró un instante. Glory la trepó y apenas tardó en bajar su puño con toda la ira de la que fue capaz y por un instante, Piper estuvo casi segura de que iba a perder la consciencia.

Sintió los insultos. Sintió un segundo golpe, quizás. Se sintió en el aire y supo que la mujer acababa de levantarla, solo para arrojarla con brusquedad.

_“-¡Jodida zorra!-”_

Glory levantó el arma del suelo. Con su otra mano, intentaba frenar el sangrado de su nariz. Estaba rota, podía sentirlo. La vio, revolcándose en la cama. Apenas consciente. Piper levantaba con torpeza uno de sus brazos, hacia su rostro, hacia el lugar donde había caído aquel brutal golpe. Y se había contenido, sí. Porque había querido seguir. En ese instante, había querido seguir hasta deshacerla. Se había obligado a levantarla, a quitársela del alcance antes de terminar matándola. La sacaba. Piper podía enfurecerla como nadie en aquel mundo.

Caminó hacia ella.

_“-Siempre tienes que ponerme así. Siempre tienes que sacar lo peor de mí.-”_

Piper luchaba por terminar de erguirse.

_“-¿Sabes qué? ¿Quieres ver lo que consigues cuando me pones así?-”_

Glory se giró, quedándose un momento allí, de pie. Sus ojos clavados en la cuna. Piper lo entendió. Lo vio. Se estiró. Se movió hacia la mujer de pie al costado de la cama.

_“-No…-”_

Glory giró su cabeza, despacio, mirándola desde arriba.

_“-¿No? Acabas de romperme la puta nariz, Piper.-”_

La reportera llegó a ella, todavía intentando despejar su cabeza, cerrando su mano sobre el abrigo de la mujer, tirando de él. Pidiéndole.

Glory no podía evitar aquella sensación. Sentirse así. No lo entendía. No sabía por qué se sentía tan bien. No tenía idea alguna de por qué la obsesionaba en esa forma. Qué era exactamente lo que seguía empujándola hacia allí. Hacia ella. Hacia intentar apagar aquel deseo insoportable de tenerla. No. No solo tenerla. Era más. Justo en ese instante, teniéndola completamente indefensa. Verla rogar. Verla pedir. Si todavía le hubiese quedado algo que sentir por dentro, Glory estaba segura de que habría sentido miedo. De sí misma. De aquel placer completamente retorcido que no dejaba de exigirle a gritos que lo alimentase. Que le diese lo que era suyo.

Se sonrió, porque miedo hacía ya demasiado que no sentía.

Cedió a la insistencia con que Piper tiraba de su abrigo. Bajó su mano, hasta su cuello y con suavidad, levantó un poco su mentón, solo para ver sus ojos. Solo para verla rendida. Esa mirada valía todo.

Se fue inclinando sobre ella, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo iba abandonándose a la locura que le hacía sentir.

Lo único que quería, era llevarse un solo recuerdo. Uno solo. Uno solo que valiese la pena.

_“-Te aprovechas, Piper. Todo tiene un límite. No puedes aprovecharte así de lo que despiertas en mí.-”_

Se fue dejando caer, apoyándose sobre la mano que sostenía su revólver. Recorriendo la piel desnuda de sus piernas. Subiendo por su costado. Por aquella suavidad.

No le gustaba ver la marca que iba naciendo sobre su rostro, pero Piper no le había dejado opción. Le sintió la respiración, agitada. Los latidos disparados. Y aunque sabía de sobra que no era más que miedo lo que le despertaba, le gustaba pensarlo en otra forma. Le gustaba creer, aunque fuese por un segundo, que era algo más. Que Piper la quería allí.

Bajó sus labios, besando aquel golpe. Recorriendo su mandíbula. Su cuello. Su oído. Sabía tan bien. Le gustaba tanto. La deseaba tanto. Tenía que ser de ella. Siempre, siempre era así.

Piper aguantó. Mientras la sentía cayendo sobre ella, aguantó. Mientras la trepaba. Mientras se metía entre sus piernas. Aguanto las caricias. Cerró sus ojos y aguantó. Fue esperándola. Contando hacia sus adentros cada respiración. Tuvo que morderse la boca cuando le sintió los labios sobre su piel. Esperó. Un instante más. Y otro. Hasta que la sintió perdiéndose en su cuello. Y entonces, abrió sus ojos. Giró su cabeza. Levantó su brazo.

Y se prendió a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Piper mordió, sintiendo la carne ceder en sus dientes. Sintiéndole el grito. Se apretó todavía más a su cuello. Estirándose con desesperación hacia la mesa. Hacia el cajón de Azul. Lena siempre tenía uno dando vueltas, lo había visto, sí. Tenía que ser allí. Tenía que ser. No la soltó. No desprendió sus dientes de la carne de la mujer ni siquiera cuando sintió los golpes. No aflojó sus piernas, haciendo un esfuerzo infinito por mantenerla atrapada entre ellas mientras sus dedos buscaban con desesperación.

Y estuvo a punto de rendirse. Estuvo a punto de ceder a todos los dolores cuando al fin lo sintió. El metal. El filo. Estaba allí. Su mano se cerró sobre el mango del cuchillo y su brazo volvió con toda la rabia y todo el miedo y toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Y lo hundió, casi sin sentir la resistencia. Lo hundió una vez, y dos y tres y tuvo que soltar la mordida porque el aire ya no le llegaba. Tuvo que escupir y empujarla y salirse de allí, dejándose caer al costado de la cama y sin pensarlo, arrastrándose, moviéndose hacia la cuna. Hacia el llanto que era ya, lo único que podía escuchar.

Glory apretó su costado. Levantó la mano que sostenía su arma, intentando llegar a la herida en su oreja. O lo que quedaba de ella. Se la había arrancado. La jodida reportera la había mordido como si fuese una perra rabiosa. Le costó ponerse en pie. Bajó la mirada. Había sentido el ardor de aquellas puñaladas y le había tomado demasiado tiempo entenderlas. Caminó hacia ella, solo para darse cuenta de que, esta vez, la reportera le había llegado bien.

Dio otro paso, y otro, y uno más, hasta llegar a la pared. Hasta apoyarse en ella. Viéndola, sentada justo debajo de la cuna, su mirada igual de encendida que asustada.

_“-Debería matarte, Piper. Debería… Dios. Mira esto. Mira este desastre…-”_

Glory fue cayendo, arrastrándose por la pared. Empapándola en sangre.

Piper no se movía. Sus ojos no se separaban de la mujer que iba dejándose caer a tan solo un paso de ella. Del arma entre sus dedos. De la sangre que no dejaba de brotar de su costado.

Glory no podía salir de aquel verde. Esa mirada. No le quedaba ya tanto miedo, no, podía leerlo. Era odio. Parecía que a la reportera solo le quedaba odio.

Alguna vez, la había mirado tan distinto. Tan diferente. Se sonrió. No les quedaba mucho tiempo. 

 

 

 

 


	46. Alianzas de doble filo.

Grace llevaba días y más días intentando esquivar a todo el mundo allí dentro. Ni en sueños iba a aparecerse por los comedores en aquella noche. Verla se le hacía todavía demasiado. Y aunque Preston ya le había confirmado que su nombre entraba en la lista, algo que no esperaba que fuese de otra forma, después de todo, médicos nunca sobraban, había decidido no ir a la cena. Era mejor así. Mientras menos la veía, más fácil se hacía.

Llevaba toda la semana inventariando los almacenes, coordinando con Ronnie y sus exploradores para que nada faltase de cara a la importante misión que tenían delante. La General podía mantenerlos en vilo con los detalles de la operación, pero la lista de los insumos necesarios había sido una más que específica.

Un sonido captó su atención. El corredor quedaba iluminado por las luces que llegaban desde la mitad del patio, desde la estación de la antena. Fuera de las salas, era el único espacio iluminado en el Fuerte. Sobre el muro o por aquellos amplios pasillos, no era usual que la energía de los generadores se malgastase.

Grace se acercó. El ruido venía desde las escalinatas que llevaban al subsuelo. Apuro el paso en cuanto distinguió el quejido y apenas pudo reaccionar al llegar al umbral. Desdémona cayó sobre ella. La doctora la atrapó, bajándola al suelo. Intentando entender. Sangraba. Y aunque era difícil encontrar sus heridas con tan poca luz, no necesitaba demasiado para darse cuenta de que no podían ser leves.

La doctora gritó. Levantó su voz, pidiendo por ayuda. Sus manos ágiles buscando sobre la mujer. Sobre su vientre. Su pecho. Su cuello. Allí estaba, sí. Era un milagro que siguiese viva. No dejo de gritar mientras intentaba frenar la hemorragia con sus manos. No dejó de pedir ayuda hasta sentir las botas detrás. No despegó sus manos del corte profundo que no dejaba de sangrar, y sin siquiera saber a quién era que estaba hablando, soltó las indicaciones. No tardó mucho más en escuchar la alarma. Las corridas. El griterío. Los milicianos acercándose, trayendo la camilla. Un botiquín cayendo a su costado. Si hasta entonces el clima ya estaba en tensión, fuese lo que fuese aquello, no podía significar más que problemas. Pero en aquel momento no podía detenerse demasiado a pensarlo. En lo único que Grace podía fijar su atención, era en salvar la vida que tenía en sus manos.

  
Natalie saltó de su cama. Nada tardó en estar de pie. En comenzar a dar saltos, intentando meterse en sus pantalones, en sus botas.

_“-¿Nat?-”_

Mía estaba sentada sobre su cama también, la mirada asustada.

_“-Quédate, Mía. Cierra en cuanto salgo. Empuja la cama y no abras si no somos nosotros.-”_

_“-¿Nosotros?-”_

Natalie revisó su rifle con rapidez, colgándoselo a sus espaldas y llegando a su escopeta, que siempre dormía bajo su cama.

_“-Yo. Piper. Lena. Ya sabes. Solo cierra ¿Si?-”_

Nat estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta, para arrepentirse un instante antes. Suspiró, volviendo al baúl a los pies de su cama, abriéndolo con prisa, sacando un viejo revólver, dejándolo en las manos de su hermana.

_“-Apuntas, disparas. Sabes cómo.-”_

_“-Apenas.-”_

_“-Alcanza, no lo necesitas. Solo… no me dispares cuando vuelva.-”_

Mía asintió, intentando aparentar toda la seguridad que no tenía. La menor de las Wright abandonó la habitación, todavía saliendo del sueño. Todavía intentando entender que sucedía allí. Esperó, hasta sentir a través de la puerta como Mía hacía caso, como trababa la puerta y arrastraba algo contra ella. Movió su mirada, aquí y allá. Todo el mundo corría en cualquier dirección. Nadie parecía tener nada demasiado claro y a simple vista, no llegaba a encontrar la razón por la cual la alarma había sonado. La mayoría parecían correr hacia el fondo de aquel corredor. En dirección a la clínica.

Aquello no era un simulacro, no. Ni siquiera Lena podía ser tan aguafiestas de hacer sonar la alarma en aquella noche, cuando la mayoría de sus milicianos estaban disfrutando la cena que ella misma les había regalado. No. No era un simulacro. Alguien los atacaba, aun cuando no podía entender quiénes o qué.

Volvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la recámara de Lena. Cerrada. Sabía bien que Piper estaba allí, no era a ella a la única que La General le había ordenado no asistir a la cena. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada y eso era, como poco, extraño.

Estuvo a punto de moverse hacia allí, pero el griterío cercano la hizo cambiar de opinión. Varios milicianos arrastraban heridos. Podía ver la sangre desde allí. Se fue acercando, apurada, su escopeta entre sus manos, su mirada hacia todos lados y al frente otra vez.

Deacon. Muerto. Era Deacon, e incluso desde allí, podía ver bien claro que estaba muerto. Había milicianos también. Dos reclutas los bajaban al suelo. Y detrás, Grace.

La sangre fue lo primero que Natalie pudo ver. Le siguió las manos, que no se separaban de la mujer tendida sobre la camilla. De su garganta. Era Desdémona, era ella. Era la Líder del Ferrocarril, la mujer que se desangraba sobre aquella camilla.

_“-¡Grace!-”_

Natalie se hizo paso, entre los milicianos, llegando hasta la doctora, que apenas la miró. Empujaban la camilla hacia dentro de la clínica mientras la miliciana intentaba por todos los medios que su paciente no se desangrase allí mismo.

_“-Glory. Es lo único que dijo. Glory.-”_

Nada más. En cuanto escuchó el nombre, Natalie se giró. Su mirada hacia atrás, hacia toda la distancia que había deshecho en los pocos minutos que llevaba fuera de su habitación. Su cabeza en la puerta cerrada. En Piper. Escuchó la voz de Grace y creyó adivinar el nombre de Lena. Algo. Algo más. Un tirón en su hombro, alguien intentando retenerla. Pero Natalie ya no estaba allí. Corría, hacia la recámara. Hacia su hermana.

  
La General de los Minutemen había tardado menos de un suspiro en comenzar a soltar órdenes. Había repartido, como había podido, a cada miliciano que tenía cerca. No podía saber que sucedía, pero tenía que cubrir la mayor cantidad de posibilidades que se le cruzaban por la cabeza. Desde un ataque de saqueadores envalentonados, hasta un golpe del Instituto. Desde Artilleros a Supermutantes. O cangrejos gigantes, por lo que sabía. Allí, siempre todo podía ser.

Había dejado los comedores una vez de que se había asegurado que cada miliciano tenía una orden que cumplir. Preston salía hacia el muro y ella, hacia los patios. Hacia la antena. Quien fuese que había dado la alarma, se suponía que tenía que saber qué era lo que sucedía allí. O al menos, saber bastante más de lo que sabía ella.

_“-¡General!-”_

Lena se giró, en cuanto escuchó la voz agitada. La muchacha que llegaba a ella lo hacía con desesperación. Terminó de darse la vuelta, enfrentándola. Esperándola. Siempre, por mucho que quisiese dejarse llevar, Lena se obligaba a mantener la compostura. Había demasiada confusión en aquel momento y demasiadas miradas prendidas a su espalda.

Esperó, a que la joven terminase de llegar.

_“-Desdémona y uno de sus hombres. Están muertos… O heridos. La doctora está intentando. Y milicianos, General. Fue en el subsuelo. Alguien los atacó.-”_

Lena pudo sentir el momento exacto en que su estómago se dio vuelta. No necesitaba saber más. Se había equivocado, otra vez. Otra vez sobre lo mismo. Era Glory. Era ella.

Levantó la mirada con desesperación, toda a través del patio, hacia la oscuridad, hacia el camino que llevaba a su recámara. No le salió una sola palabra. Solo pudo echar a correr.

  
Natalie cayó por tercera vez contra la maciza puerta de madera. Con todo el miedo, la rabia y la fuerza de la que era capaz. Y la sintió ceder, bajó su hombro. Bajo el dolor que se le había acumulado de chocar una y otra vez. Bajo la desesperación. La sintió ceder y detrás de la madera, ella. Atravesó el umbral a tropezones. Soltando la escopeta entre sus manos y empujándose hacia arriba desde el suelo, evitando terminar de caer. Su mirada hacia delante. La sangre. El desorden sobre la cama. 

Terminó de erguirse, tomando su arma, apuntando, hacia todos lados, hacia ninguno.

La vio, sentada sobre el suelo, apoyada contra la cuna. Yahto descansaba sobre ella, prendido con ganas, escondiéndose en su cuello. Había una mueca, algo que quería ser una sonrisa, en el rostro de su hermana mayor. Y marcas.

Natalie no tardó en llegar a ella. En bajar. En quedar de rodillas allí, frente a Piper, despegando una de sus manos de su arma, sin animarse a subirla. Sin animarse a decir.

Piper le sonrió todavía más. Había sangre en su rostro que estaba claro había intentado limpiar. Había sangre en su camiseta. Y por todos lados, por lo que Nat podía llegar a entender, pero no veía herida alguna sobre su hermana, más que el feo golpe a un costado de su mejilla, y las marcas. Tardó, en terminar de observarla.

_“-Te hizo daño. Te hizo daño otra vez.-”_

Nat sintió la mano de Piper sobre su rostro, una caricia rápida, que no tardó en volver al pequeño, calmándolo, durmiéndolo.

_“-Estoy bien.-”_

_“-No me mientas.-”_

_“-No estoy mintiéndote, Nat. Estoy bien. Deja de mirarme así. No es mi sangre.-”_

_“-Dónde está.-”_

_“-Usó el relé. Está… abajo, supongo.-”_

Las palabras de Piper salían con una calma increíble para la situación que acababa de vivir, pero Natalie sabía bien de que se trataba. Era la voz que Piper usaba cuando todo parecía que no podía ir peor. Era ese tono que Nat reconocía con tanta profundidad. Su hermana lo había usado tantas veces, tantas noches, durante tantos años para quitarle el miedo de encima y ahora Natalie se preguntaba cuántos miedos Piper había tenido que tragar solo para que ella no los sintiese. Justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo, frente a sus ojos, por el pequeño. Sí. Lo leía con toda la facilidad del mundo y siempre que llegaba a darse cuenta hasta qué punto su hermana lo había sacrificado casi todo por criarla, el mismo nudo se le hacía en la garganta.

La mirada de Lena viajaba entre las dos hermanas Wright. Cargada, rebalsada, de todo lo que leía que había pasado allí. De todo lo que había dejado, porque era así, otra vez había dejado que aquello pasara.

Natalie se levantó, en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia, acercándose, plantándose delante de la General.

Lena conocía bien a su hija y sabía de sobra que toda la furia que podía leerle en la mirada, no era para nadie más, que para ella. Y no le faltaba razón.

_“-La dejaste hacer esto.-”_

El tono de Nat fue bajo. Seco. La joven miliciana no había dejado más que centímetros entre ellas. Sus alturas casi se igualaban ya y la fuerte mirada de Natalie se le hacía a Azul, casi insostenible.

_“-Nat, no ahora.-”_

Lena acababa de levantar su mano, girándose por un segundo hacia atrás, hacia Preston, que en cuanto la había visto correr en aquella dirección, poco había tardado en seguirla. El Coronel se había quedado en la puerta, impidiendo que nadie más pudiese entrar, que nadie más pudiese ver lo que ocurría en la recámara de la General.

_“-¿No ahora? ¿Cuándo entonces?-”_

La voz de Piper se escuchó, por detrás. Lena movió su mirada, buscándola. Natalie se giró.

_“-Nat, Lena tiene razón. Basta. No es momento de pelear.-”_

Lena no podía explicar la sensación que le crecía dentro. Era algo parecido a la vergüenza. Sí. Otra vez haberle fallado y no solo eso, tener que verla, siempre teniendo que hacerse cargo de los errores ajenos. De los suyos, sobre todo.

_“-Piper, no. No la tiene. Era mala idea, desde el principio, tenerla aquí. Y después dejarte sola-”_

Piper hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse en pie. Azul se apuró en llegar a ella, moviendo a su hija a un costado, tomando a Yahto entre sus brazos y estirando su mano, ayudando a la reportera.

_“-Nadie me deja sola, Natalie. Puedo cuidarme bien. Estoy bien. Basta. ¿Dónde está Mía?_

Natalie se contuvo, contando, buscando calma para contestar a su hermana.

_“-En nuestra habitación. Le dije que cerrase. Que no saliese hasta que la fuese a buscar.-”_

_“-Ve y búscala. Ve. Y vuelvan aquí, las dos.-”_

Nat abrió su boca, con toda la intención de contestar, pero su hermana mayor ya estaba de pie frente a ella y aún en aquella situación, su mirada seguía teniendo la misma fuerza que siempre llevaba. Una bien difícil de ignorar. La menor de las Wright negó, enfadada ya, girándose y caminando hacia las puertas donde Preston terminaba de disolver el grupo de milicianos que comenzaba a formarse allí.

  
Lena se quedó en silencio, hamacándose sobre sus pies, terminando de dormir a su hijo que un poco había batallado con aquel cambio de brazos pero al final, el sueño parecía estar ganándole.

Preston se las había ingeniado para de alguna forma colocar la puerta de manera tal que al menos, tenían algo de privacidad. Azul sabía de sobra que el Coronel no iba a abandonar aquel lugar probablemente por lo que restaba de la noche y no era algo que le molestase, al contrario.

_“-Piper…-”_

La joven reportera se había acercado hasta el biombo que separaba la esquina de la recámara, metiéndose detrás, volcando algo de agua sobre la palangana y enjugando en ella una toalla. Escurriéndola, con paciencia. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Lena.

_“-Azul estoy bien. Nada pasó.-”_

Azul acomodó al niño sobre su hombro, un poco más hacia arriba. Estaba pesado. En poco tiempo, iba a ser difícil seguir cargándolo en aquellas formas.

_“-Piper por favor.-”_

Piper se giró, pasando la toalla por su rostro. Por sus brazos. Bajando la mirada cada poco hacia su ropa. Lena suspiró, caminando hacia la cómoda, abriendo, con solo una de sus manos, el cajón donde la chica guardaba sus mudas. Tomó una camiseta, intentando no mover demasiado a Yahto. Se acercó a ella, estirando la mano que llevaba la prenda. Piper la tomó, con media sonrisa, todavía intentando quitarse toda la suciedad de encima.

_“-Pipes…-”_

_“-Azul, estoy bien.-”_

Lena se contuvo, por un instante. Caminó hacia la cuna, bajando a su hijo con cuidado. El miedo que había pasado parecía ahora completamente fuera de su cuerpo. Azul sabía que aquello era solo una reacción natural, después del momento que acababan de pasar, que cayese así rendido no era casual. Y sabía también que a pesar de su corta edad, las marcas se quedaban. Aun si el chico nunca iba a poder recordarlo.

Volvió a girarse, caminando hacia Piper, con decisión. La reportera terminaba de pasar la toalla húmeda por su cabello. Parecía que había logrado quitar casi todo de su rostro y de sus brazos.

_“-Háblame. Qué sucedió.-”_

_“-Me atacó. Le gané. Escapó.-”_

_“-Piper por dios.-”_

Unos ojos verdes se levantaron, ardiendo, nublándose. Lena dio otro paso hacia delante, sin saber bien que hacer.

_“-Azul, por favor. Ya está. No pudo. ¿Está bien? Y si tenemos suerte, va a morirse desangrada allí abajo. Ahora tienes mejores cosas en las cuales pensar porque claramente, la ayuda que podía darnos, la perdimos.-”_

_“-Es lo que menos me importa en este instante, Piper.-”_

La reportera apoyó la camiseta limpia a un costado de la palangana, y se quedó allí, intentando animarse a quitarse la única prenda que vestía.

_“-¿Te ayudo?-”_

Azul estiró su brazo en cuanto soltó la pregunta. La reacción de Piper fue instantánea, empujando aquel intento, dando un paso hacia atrás, su mirada subiendo, furiosa, y las primeras lágrimas cayéndole ya. Lena no se movió.

_“-Piper… Lo siento.-”_

Piper negó, abriendo sus labios para contestar pero el llanto ya estaba allí. Azul se acercó, mucho más despacio esta vez, sin hacer más que quedarse a un suspiro de ella, esperándola. La reportera no tardó mucho más en dejarse caer sobre ella. En abrazarse a su cuerpo, con ganas. En meterse en su olor. En la fuerza de sus brazos y los besos que le caían sobre el cabello.

_“-Pensé que iba a hacerle algo… Pensé que no iba a poder defenderlo…-”_

Azul giró un poco su cabeza, volviendo la mirada a la cuna. Hacia Yahto. Sí. Glory había llegado lo suficientemente bajo como para jugar con la vida de su hijo también.

_“-Lo hiciste, Piper. Está bien. Míralo. Todo está bien.-”_

_“-Lo sé. Solo… Si algo le hubiese pasado…-”_

_“-Nada le pasó.-”_

Lena se estiró un poco hacia atrás, subiendo sus manos, tomando el rostro de Piper entre ellas.

_“-Nada pasó. Él está bien. Y dime que tú también, Pipes. Por favor.-”_

Piper tardó un momento en subir la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, pudo sentir el miedo que Lena parecía llevar encima.

_“-Azul, estoy bien. No estoy mintiéndote. No voy a decirte que no intentó lo que sabes de sobra que iba a intentar. Pero no lo logró ¿Si? Pude con ella. Deja de mirarme así.-”_

Lena asintió, y siguió asintiendo, atrayéndola otra vez contra su cuerpo. Sintiendo el alivio crecer en su pecho. Con cualquier otra persona, no le hubiese pasado. Jamás terminaba de confiar en sus instintos para discernir entre una mentira y una verdad. Salvo con Piper. A Piper podía leerla. En sus ojos siempre podía confiar y no le mentían. No. Y aunque sabía de sobra todo el daño que Glory ya había hecho y lo mucho que aquello iba a traerlo de vuelta, sabía también que todo podría haber terminado mucho, muchísimo peor. La culpa, la seguía sintiendo con las mismas fuerzas pero al menos, estaban bien. Los dos estaban bien. Y en ese instante, nada más importaba.

 

 

 

 


	47. De tratos vive el diablo.

Glory cayó de rodillas, en la plataforma. Una de sus manos sobre el suelo, la otra, sobre su costado.

Levantó la mirada. No podían encontrarla así.

Se puso de pie, con trabajo, llegando al almacén en la sala contigua. Revisando cada caja con apuro. Vendándose. Limpiándose. Podía sentir la sangre escapando de su cuerpo. No iba a durar mucho así.

Piper. Otra vez. Había perdido la cordura otra vez. Lena, provocándola. Desdémona, tratándola como si fuese una cría. Como si no le viese la mirada, la desconfianza constante. La usaban, todos, todo el tiempo. Era descartable y sabía bien que tenía los días contados. Que cuando el Instituto cayera, más temprano que tarde, iban a deshacerse de ella. Ya no. Ya nada de eso iba a pasar. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, incluso quizás, podía ganar.

La chica podía curarla. Podía remendarla y además, mantener la boca cerrada. Solo necesitaba no llamar demasiado la atención. Solo necesitaba llegar a sus habitaciones.

 

Piper estaba sobre la cama, recostada entre una pila de almohadones. Mía a su costado, metida bajo las mantas, un libro desatendido entre las dos. Miraban hacia la puerta, donde Lena y Natalie trabajaban.

_“-Yahto ¡No! No, dije. Chico, tráelo.-“_

Albóndiga levantó las orejas, siguiendo con su mirada la seña de Natalie. Poco tardó en alcanzar al niño, tomando la herramienta de entre sus pequeñas manos, sin esfuerzo. Volviendo hacia la joven, dejando el pedido a sus pies. Nat lo acarició con ganas, dejándole unas buenas palmadas sobre el lomo.

_“-Mama-“_

Yahto se iba acercando hacia la cama, cada poco mirando hacia Nat, acusándola. Lena suspiró, llegando hasta su hijo, levantándolo entre sus brazos.

_“-Basta ya, no puedes jugar con eso. Deja a tu madre tranquila un rato.-“_

_“-No, Lana. Abajo… Mama-“_

Yahto estiraba sus dos brazos contra el rostro de la mujer del refugio, intentando despegarse. El llanto comenzaba a amenazar.

_“-Tráelo, Azul. O no van a poder seguir.-“_

_“-Hmm…-“_

Lena no dijo más, bajándolo sobre el pecho de Piper, que lo recibió en sus brazos, acunándolo enseguida.

_“-Sabes, en algún momento va a tener que dejar de ser un pequeño malcriado.-“_

_“-No hoy.-“_

La reportera besó al niño, varias veces, hasta sacarle la risa. Lena negó con la cabeza, volviendo hacia la puerta.

Había mucho que hacer en el Fuerte. Después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, había mucho que revisar. Mucho que decidir. Pero la General, había metido a toda su familia en su recámara en cuanto la situación se había terminado de calmar, y llevaba las últimas horas allí con ellos. Arreglando la puerta. Solo, con ellos.

Y nadie le había dicho una palabra.

_“-Bien. Perfecto, Nat. Vas a terminar sabiendo y todo…-“_

_“-Ya sé, Lena. Es una puerta. ¿Crees que no puedo poner una puerta? ¿De verdad?-“_

_“-Solo digo, que ya casi lo tienes.-“_

_“-¿Casi? Di que parte me falta.-“_

_“-Bueno, sigues intentando hacer todo a ojo. No importa cuántas veces lo hayas hecho ya, ni cuan buena te creas, medir siempre va a ser necesario.-“_

Natalie puso la mirada en blanco, quitándose los guantes, llegando a la nuka cola sobre la mesa, dando un trago largo.

_“-Si te hubiese dejado hacerlo a ojo, no habría quedado en escuadra, puedes apostarlo.-“_

_“-Uff, Lena… Alguna vez tienes que relajarte un poco.-“_

Azul se giró, mirando hacia su hija. La burla en su mirada. Cuanto le sobraba ya de confianza.

_“-Todavía me quedan un par de cosas más que enseñarte, lo creas o no. Y aún puedo con tu trasero con un solo brazo, Nat. -“_

_“-¿Tú crees?-“_

_“-No lo creo, lo sé.-“_

Lena sonreía, quitándose los guantes, tomando la bebida de entre las manos de Nat, que la miraba con toda la chispa en sus ojos.

_“-Yo no estaría tan segura, Lena… -“_

Piper había quitado la atención del niño, torciendo su cabeza, prestando atención a lo que sucedía allí.

_“-¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?-“_

_“-¿Azul?-“_

_“-Tranquila, Piper. No voy a hacerla llorar.-“_

La reportera se mordió la boca, negando. Al menos, no estaban peleando.

_“-¿Hacerme llorar? Bien. Que quede en claro que esta no fue mi idea, Lena.-“_

Azul soltó la botella, apoyándola sobre la mesa, riendo. Mirando a su hija. No sabía bien que era lo que Nat pensaba intentar, pero podía verle las intenciones en la mirada, y no eran las mejores.

Natalie se separó un poco, moviendo las sillas a su alrededor, empujando la mesa hacia un costado.

_“-Natalie…-“_

_“-Piper no voy a lastimarla. Solo voy a poner su trasero en la alfombra, junto a su orgullo.-“_

_“-Azul por favor, ya tienen una edad. Las dos.-“_

Mía reía, acodada ya sobre la cama, demasiado dispuesta a ver aquel repentino espectáculo.

_“-Piper, déjala. Deja que la chica se exprese.-“_

La reportera suspiró, negando, tomando al niño que prácticamente estaba intentando trepar su cabeza, sin saber qué más hacer ya para recuperar la atención perdida.

Natalie terminó al fin. Se plantó, en medio de la alfombra, abriendo un poco sus piernas, sonriendo hacia Lena. Frotando sus manos y bajándolas hasta sus rodillas.

_“-¿Y bien? ¿Ya te rindes antes de empezar?-“_

Azul soltó otra risa. Se quitó la bandolera, apoyándola sobre su escritorio. Levantando las mangas de su camisa con lentitud, acomodándose en la otra punta de la alfombra.

_“-Bien, vamos. Te dejo hacer los honores.-“_

Natalie tardó un momento, asintiendo. Midiendo a la mujer. Comenzó a moverse hacia ella, intentando llegarle por el costado. Lena se movía también, sin dejar de sonreír. Sus brazos un poco separados. Cada poco desviaba la mirada hacia Piper, que no podía estar más indignada con aquello.

Nat se lanzó al fin, intentando ser todo lo rápida que sabía ser. Lena apenas se movió, giró su cintura, levantando su pierna y enganchando su brazo alrededor de la chica, usando su propio impulso para desestabilizarla y bajando su pierna otra vez, por detrás de las de su hija.

En un momento, Lena reía con ganas, su rodilla sobre el estómago de Nat. Su mano sobre su cuello. El color en la cara de Natalie apenas se diferenciaba del rojo de la alfombra.

_“-Esto fue rápido, Nat. La verdad te tenía un poco más de fe.-“_

_“-Suéltame. No es justo. Tuviste suerte.-“_

_“-Azul, suéltala. Terminen las dos, van a lastimarse. Natalie… no fue suerte, perdiste porque, como siempre, te apuras y te encegueces.-“_

Lena bajó la mirada hacia la chica en cuanto escuchó lo que Piper acababa de decir, abriendo su boca, soltando un sonido, Burlándose con ganas.

_“-¡Calla, Piper! ¿Tú qué sabes?-“_

_“-Bastante más que tú. Sé, por ejemplo, que si Lena hubiese intentado un movimiento tan predecible conmigo, sería su trasero el que estuviese apretado contra la alfombra y no el mío.-“_

Azul levantó la mirada, despegándose lentamente de su hija. Poniéndose de pie sin dejar de mirar hacia la reportera, estirando su mano hacia Natalie, que la tomó, todavía con todos los colores sobre su cara.

_“-Piper, cariño. Mira a tu hermana. Mira la desolación en sus ojos. ¿Ves lo que sucede cuando no son conscientes de hasta qué punto puedo con todos ustedes?-“_

La reportera le dejó un guiño a Mía, alcanzándole al pequeño. Irguiéndose, levantándose de la cama.

_“-Piper ¿Qué haces? Necesitas descansar.-“_

_“-¿Miedo, General?-“_

Natalie no se guardó la sonrisa, dando un paso hacia atrás, observando a su hermana mayor caminar hacia ellas.

_“-Pipes… ¿De verdad? No quiero hacerte daño. Vuelve a la cama.-“_

Piper se plantó sobre el improvisado ring, vestida solo con su camiseta de dormir y un viejo pantalón que ya poco uso le quedaba. Movió un poco su cabeza, de hombro a hombro. Subió sus manos, tomándose la cintura.

_“-¿Lista?-“_

_“-¿Vas en serio?-“_

_“-Dije ¿Lista?-“_

Lena negó, suspirando. Volvió a acomodarse en la alfombra.

_“-Bien, Piper. Dos Wright al precio de una. Apuremos el trámite, no quiero que agarres frío.-“_

Piper copió el movimiento exacto que Natalie había intentado contra Lena. Azul se sonrió, al verlo. Giró su cintura, levantando su pierna otra vez, tal y como lo había hecho contra su hija. Estiró su brazo, atrapando a la reportera y preparando su cuerpo para barrerla.

Pero Piper no quedó atrapada en la llave que acababa de intentar.

Azul intentó volver rápido, quebrando su cadera, tratando de bajar la pierna que tenía en el aire, antes de que la reportera llegase a su espalda. Lo vio todo.

Piper siguiendo el impulso, arqueándose, pasando por debajo de su brazo hasta quedar detrás. Su brazo envolviéndole el cuello en un solo movimiento, su pierna barriendo sin esfuerzo la única bota que tenía sobre el suelo.

En menos de un momento, Lena estaba sobre la alfombra, la reportera anclándola al suelo con todo su peso, sentada sobre sus piernas. Sonriéndole. La sonrisa más perfecta que Azul podía imaginar.

_“-¡Guau, Pipes! ¡Ja! ¿Qué dices ahora, Lena? ¿Eh?-“_

Natalie no podía borrarse la mueca de satisfacción del rostro. Mía reía, intentando sostener al pequeño, que no dejaba de saltar.

_“-¿Te rindes?-“_

_“-Sí, Piper… Como siempre contigo…-“_

Piper se sonrió, bajando hasta los labios de la mujer, plantándole un beso, alargándolo.

Una catarata de sonidos se liberó desde Natalie al ver en que terminaban aquellas dos.

_“-¿Por qué siempre tienen que arruinar un buen momento con tanta cursilería?-“_

La menor de las Wright corrió la mirada, moviéndose hacia la mesa, buscando su bebida. La reportera se levantó, extendiendo una mano hacia Lena, que no tardó en aceptarla, volviendo a besarla en el segundo en que estuvo de pie.

Natalie ya no volvió a girarse, soltando algún que otro gruñido para dejar bien en claro lo mucho que le disgustaba el final del espectáculo. Solo Mía llegó a verle la sonrisa, justo un instante antes de que volviese a llevarse el refresco hasta sus labios.

 

Glory golpeó por segunda vez. Despacio. Apoyada contra la pared. Sabía que no iba a poder mantenerse en pie durante mucho más y le había tomado casi todo de sí llegar hasta allí sin que nadie terminase encontrándola. Sintió los pasos al otro lado, acercándose hacia la puerta. En cuanto Liam abrió, la cazadora apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar, metiéndose en su habitación, tomándolo del hombro.

_“-¡Dios! Glory… ¿Qué? ¿Emma?-“_

_“-Necesito tu ayuda… ahora. Emma está bien, pero no por mucho si no me ayudas…-“_

La agente se dejó caer sobre el sofá, soltando un quejido.

_“-¿Ayuda? ¿Eso… eso es sangre? ¡Necesitas un médico! ¿Qué sucedió? No deberías estar aquí… no te esperan todavía.-“_

_“-Lo sé, y vas a arreglarlo. Necesito llegar a Curie, ahora mismo. Y tu vienes conmigo…-“_

_“-¿Estás loca? Hay cazadores allí abajo. Hay cámaras, Glory. Vigilancia. No puedes entrar solo porque quieres-“_

Glory tardó en volver a ponerse de pie. Le estaba tomando de todas sus fuerzas no terminar desplomándose allí mismo y si algo no le quedaba, además de tiempo, era paciencia. Tomó al muchacho de su camiseta, arrimándolo hasta su rostro.

_“-Justamente. Tú te vas a encargar de que yo entre. Cambia las guardias. Ponme en su puerta. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero necesito entrar a esa habitación y necesito que nadie más que tú lo sepa.-“_

_“-Glory, por dios… incluso si logramos algo así… mírate. No puedes caminar.-“_

_“-Puedo aguantarlo. Solo… ¿Tienes calmantes aquí? Algo. Lo que sea.-“_

La agente soltó al muchacho, volviendo a sentarse. Liam no dudó demasiado, alejándose hacia el baño y volviendo con una caja entre sus manos. La estiró hacia la cazadora, que poco tardó en abrirla, tomando un estimulante primero. Inyectándoselo sin cuidado. Un calmante después, sobre su muslo. Y otro. No había demasiado allí, pero tenía que alcanzar.

_“-Puedes… por favor… decirme que sucede con Emma.-“_

_“-Está a salvo, no por mucho. Tengo que volver por ella si no quieres que muera allí. Necesitas ayudarme. Curie puede parcharme y tú vas a tener que devolverme a la superficie después.-“_

Glory sabía que la mejor forma de conseguir que el muchacho obedeciese, era usando a la chica. No estaba segura de cómo iba a salir todo aquello, pero sabía bien que no tenía muchas opciones. Necesitaba volver a la superficie, antes de quedar en medio de una guerra que ya no tenía ninguna intención de pelear. Y más importante, primero, necesitaba no desangrarse.

Lo observó, esperando su reacción. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada pero aun así, Glory podía distinguir la palidez sobre su piel, sin dificultad. Le tomo a Liam varios segundos de silencio hasta volver a levantar la mirada. Lo vio asentir, sin demasiada seguridad. Pero como todo, iba a tener que bastar.

 

Cait aguzó el oído. No podía faltar mucho para que tuviese que dejar aquel lugar. Llevaba horas mirando el techo. Sintiendo la respiración tranquila de Curie sobre ella, por fin. La chica había llorado hasta caer rendida.

Los pasos se hicieron más claros. Intentó liberarse de aquel abrazo. La puerta se abrió, y todo el cuidado que Cait estaba teniendo para no despertarla se le esfumó del cuerpo en menos de un instante. En dos pasos, llegó hasta ella.

_“-Jodida hija de puta…-“_

Glory levantó su mano.

_“-Cálmate. No busco pelea. Quiero un trato. Puedo sacarlas de aquí, a las tres. Pero necesito un favor.-“_

_“-Un favor… yo voy a hacerte un favor. Voy a sacarte de tu miseria. Ahora mismo.-“_

Cait llegó al cuello de la agente en mitad de su frase. La última palabra se la soltó a nada de sus ojos, casi levantándola en el aire desde su brazo sano, apresándola con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Curie apenas podía reaccionar, intentando entender que era lo que sucedía allí. Algo llamó su atención. Bajó la mirada. Sangre. Había sangre.

_“-Cait… espera.-“_

_“-Curie, no. No puedes creer en esta hija de puta. No va a ayudarnos, chica. Nunca. Solo deja que me la cargue.-“_

Glory sostenía el brazo de la pelirroja con sus dos manos, intentando zafarse. De fuerza, poco le quedaba. Era Curie o nada. Y confiaba en que la doctora era lo suficientemente inteligente como para al menos, querer escucharla.

_“-Cait, está sangrando. Está herida.-“_

La pelirroja bajó la mirada. Vio la camisa empapada en sangre a través de su abrigo abierto.

_“-Qué hiciste ¿Eh? Nada bueno seguro. Cuenta, anda. ¿Qué quieres?-“_

_“-Suelta-“_

Glory cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. La presión en su cuello seguía aumentando y cada vez menos aire entraba a sus pulmones.

_“-Cait, por favor, suéltala. Por favor. No necesitamos más problemas ahora… -“_

Curie estaba ya de pie, detrás de Cait, tirando de su hombro sin demasiado éxito. La mujer de cabellos de fuego se giró, observándola. Miró a la agente otra vez, soltándola contra la pared. No la dejó terminar de caer, metiendo la mano por dentro de su abrigo, tomando el revólver de su bandolera. Levantándolo hacia la cazadora y dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

_“-Habla.-“_

Glory tosió, bajando hasta el suelo, deslizándose por la pared. Tirando su cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto terminó de caer. La mirada sobre Curie.

_“-Estoy desangrándome, Curie.-“_

Cait se adelantó, una patada sobre la suela de la bota de la mujer, el revólver apuntándole. La furia en su mirada.

_“-Me hablas a mí. No la mires, joder. No digas su nombre, o te meto una bala entre ceja y ceja, y ya vas a ver como no te preocupa más el agujero que tienes en el estómago.-“_

_“-Las saco de aquí… si me salvas, Curie. A las tres. Ahora mismo.-“_

Curie levantó la mirada hasta Cait, que le devolvió el gesto, de reojo, apurada.

_“-Chica, no. Es una mierda. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Sea lo que sea que se trae entre manos, va a darnos por culo.-“_

_“-Curie ni siquiera tienes que curarme aquí abajo… puedes hacerlo cuando salgamos de aquí… Confío en ti. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tienen que decidir. Sabes que el Director no va a dejarte ir, no importa cuánto esperes. No va a soltarte.-“_

Cait negó con su cabeza, mirando a su niña. Mirando a la chica.

_“-Cait… -“_

_“-Joder, Curie, me cago en los jodidos dioses. No, chica. No. Solo dejemos que se desangre. Tengo un arma. Podemos intentarlo ahora.-”_

_“-Seguimos sin tener los códigos.-”_

Glory paseaba la mirada entre las dos mujeres. La tenía. Quizás aquella bestia no podía terminar de entender que la única oportunidad que tenían de salir de allí era ella, pero Curie lo sabía. Como lo hubiese entendido ella. Le gustaba creer que algo de quien antes había habitado aquel cuerpo, seguía allí.

_“-Tengo los códigos.  Y ahora mismo, tengo a alguien en la plataforma esperándonos.-”_

Cait cerró sus ojos, negando. Bajando el revólver por un momento, para subirlo varias veces después, señalando hacia la agente.

_“-Fíjate, Curie. Dime si puedes coserla o lo que sea…-”_

Curie dio un paso, obedeciendo. Se frenó en cuanto la mano de Cait se levantó hacia ella.

_“-Intentas algo, y te vuelo la cabeza. No te confundas, yo no soy de las que piensan en las consecuencias.-”_

Glory apenas se sonrió. Curie volvió a avanzar en cuanto Cait le hizo la seña. Se acercó a la agente, con bastante duda. Una mirada rápida hacia la cuna de su hija fue todo lo que necesito para terminar de convencerse.

No tardó demasiado en revisarla.

_“-Puedo frenar la hemorragia de momento. Puedo mantenerte viva, por algunas horas. Pero vas a necesitar cirugía, o no creo que resistas más que medio día.-“_

Glory asintió, bajando la mirada hacia su abdomen.

_“-Puedo llevarlas a Diamond City. Sacarlas de aquí. Si lo prometes, Curie. Si prometes que en cuanto estés a salvo, no vas a dejarme morir como un perro.-“_

La cazadora tenía su oscura mirada clavada sobre la doctora. La joven se puso de pie, mirando hacia Cait.

_“-Hagámoslo, Cait. Volvamos a casa.-“_

La pelirroja asintió, sin bajar el arma, insultando para sus adentros. Volver a casa, era lo único que quería. Y si lograban salir de allí, poco importaban las promesas que Curie hiciese. Iba a meterle un tiro entre ceja y ceja, a la primera chance que tuviese.

 

 

 


	48. La distancia entre dos puntos.

Cait miró una vez más hacia Curie. Podía sentir los golpes al otro lado de la puerta. El temblor sobre su hombro con el que sostenía el pesado mueble metálico, intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

_“-¡Joder! ¡Van a matarnos!-“_

La agente levantó la mirada solo por un momento, tomándose la herida, inclinándose sobre la terminal. Las manos del muchacho no dejaban de temblar. Estaban muertos. Si no subían a la superficie, estaban todos muertos. Glory se acercó un poco más hacia el muchacho, casi hasta su oído.

_“-Primero la doctora y la niña. Ya sabes… Emma.-“_

Apenas levantó la voz para decirlo. El chico asintió, levantando la mirada hacia la pelirroja, que ya no les hacía caso, ocupada como estaba en intentar que nadie lograse entrar allí.

_“-Curie, tú primero.-“_

La voz de la cazadora resonó en toda la habitación. La doctora apretó a su niña contra su pecho, buscando a Cait.

_“-Anda, chica, apúrate. Ya no podemos echarnos atrás. Solo escóndete. Escóndete y espérame ¿Si?-“_

Cait intentó sonar todo lo tranquila que podía sonar.

Desde que habían dejado la habitación, a cada paso, la situación no había hecho más que empeorar. Sabía de sobra que la mujer se traía algo entre manos, pero sabía también que no había nada más por hacer, que salir de allí. Curie no tardó en desaparecer hacia la plataforma. El resplandor azul fue la señal para que Glory se despegase de la terminal, acercándose hacia la pelirroja.

_“-Tu turno.-“_

_“-Si me la estás jugando, voy a destriparte ¿Lo entiendes?-“_

_“-Acabo de salvarlas, a las dos. Podrías mostrar un poco de agradecimiento…-“_

La cazadora apretó los dientes, otra vez, doblándose hacia su costado herido. No estaba segura de si iba a poder lograrlo. No estaba segura de si iba a soportar otro relé en aquel estado. Curie la había llenado de drogas y había hecho lo posible por cortar el sangrado, y la agente esperaba que eso bastase, porque lo hiciese o no, era la única alternativa que le quedaba por delante. Arrastró un segundo mueble hasta la barricada improvisada, sosteniéndola después, asintiendo hacia Cait.

_“-¿Crees que vas a poder aguantarlos?-“_

_“-Si te apuras, solo necesitamos un minuto. Anda.-“_

La pelirroja se despegó del mueble, mirando hacia Liam.

_“-Para ti también va, niñato. Me jodes y no vas a haber querido salir nunca de aquí.-“_

Cait pasó la manga de su camisa por su labio abierto, limpiándose la sangre. Su brazo latía. Llevaba varios cortes en su cara y estaba segura que tenía algo roto en su tobillo. Llegar hasta allí, le había tomado casi todo de sí.

Cerró sus ojos, en cuanto el resplandor azul la envolvió. Solo esperaba haber tomado, por una vez, una buena decisión.

 

Glory cayó al suelo, sosteniéndose sobre sus manos, vomitando todo el contenido de su estómago. Liam se arrastró hacia ella, intentando ayudarla, solo para recibir un violento empujón que lo hizo terminar sentado sobre la tierra, a un metro de la cazadora.

_“-¿Dónde está, Liam?-“_

_“-¡No es tan exacto! ¡Hice lo mejor que pude!-“_

_“-Si me muero aquí, tu no duras una hora y lo sabes…-“_

La agente escupió hacia un costado, sentándose, intentando recuperar el aire. Intentando descifrar exactamente en donde se encontraban. Un llanto se escuchó colina arriba. Era la niña. Tenía que ser.

A pesar de todo, había cumplido su parte. Podría haber enviado a la jodida pelirroja al medio de la nada. Pero en su fuero interno, Glory seguía creyendo que Curie era alguien más. No podía terminar de separarla de la mujer que alguna vez había habitado aquel cuerpo. Y no iba a romper una promesa hacia ella.

Iban a buscarla en Diamond City, en nada. Pero para cuando supiesen dónde estaba realmente, Glory esperaba llevarles días de ventaja. Solo necesitaban llegar a la clínica.

 

Curie estiraba la vista desde el único escondite que había logrado encontrar. Su espalda metida todo lo que podía contra aquel tronco muerto, apenas cubierto por los deshojados arbustos que las rodeaban. Los divisó, a lo lejos. Liam estaba casi cargándola sobre sus hombros. Aquel relé no podía haber sido lo mejor para Glory.

Se levantó, con algo de trabajo, sin dejar de hamacar a su hija que lentamente, parecía recuperar la calma.

_“-Cait. ¿Dónde está?-“_

Curie soltó la pregunta en cuanto tuvo a la agente a su alcance. Incluso ella pudo escuchar la preocupación en su voz.

_“-Cerca del Fuerte, Curie. Tú y yo sabemos que si terminábamos todos en el mismo sitio, iba a pegarme un tiro…-“_

La cazadora tosió. Un hilo de sangre bajó por el costado de su labio.

_“-Cumplí mi parte. Tu hija… está a salvo. Sanctuary… no está lejos. ¿Vas a cumplir tu parte también, Curie?-“_

La mirada oscura de Glory se clavó sobre la chica. Curie apretó a la niña a su pecho. Asintió.

_“-Andando entonces… y esperemos que el camino esté limpio… no creo que ustedes tengan muchas chances aquí fuera.-“_

Liam tragó, mirando hacia la joven y la niña en sus brazos. No había siquiera podido reaccionar a lo que lo rodeaba. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba en la superficie y nada era igual a como lo había imaginado. Nunca había pensado que podía oler diferente. Que podía haber tantos sonidos, aterradores cada uno de ellos. Hacía no más que algunas horas, estaba en su cama, su impecable cama, profundamente dormido. Y Glory había tocado su puerta, arrastrándolo hasta aquella pesadilla.

 

Cait volvió a girarse, otra vez. Sabía dónde estaba. Sabía de sobra donde estaba. La jodida mujer la había enviado a propósito hasta allí. No era una sorpresa. Lo increíble, si lo pensaba con frialdad, era que no la hubiese terminado enviando a los jodidos confines del yermo.

La ciudad estadio estaba a, por lo menos, un día de viaje. Pero podía llegar al Fuerte en apenas horas. Llegar y enviar el mensaje. Curie iba a estar bien. Su niña iba a estar bien. No podía pensarlo de otra forma. Glory la necesitaba. Tenía eso a su favor. Y su chica era inteligente de sobra. No iba a provocarla. No iba a empeorarlo, como posiblemente lo hubiese intentado ella. Iba a obedecer y buscar la mejor salida de su situación. Sí. Tenía que confiar en eso.

Apuró el paso, cojeando, en dirección al Castillo. Contra todo pronóstico, habían logrado salir de allí abajo. Casi les había costado la vida, pero estaban fuera. Y no iba a tardar en tenerlas otra vez junto a ella. Y después, solo quedaba hacerlo bien. No iba a volver a cometer una sola idiotez que pudiese volver a ponerlas en peligro. Iba a encontrar un lugar seguro donde criar a su niña. Donde Curie fuese feliz. Y se iba a gastar la vida cuidándolas, disfrutándolas. Eso era todo. Ya no quería más. No necesitaba más a ellas.

 

Lena levantó la mirada de la pila de mapas abiertos que tenía delante. Sin ayuda desde dentro, todo iba a ser incierto. Glory acababa de cargarse la mejor oportunidad que habían tenido desde que todo había comenzado. No podía decir que no se lo había esperado.

Suspiró. Llorar ahora por lo que ya no tenían poco sentido llevaba. Al menos, tenían una entrada. Y aunque un ataque frontal, comenzaba a parecerle una locura sin poder contar con refuerzos, quizás, podía infiltrarse. Un grupo reducido. Sacarlas. Volar el reactor. No iba a ser sencillo. Casi una misión suicida, de esas que a la reportera tanta gracia le hacían.

Se apretó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos, cerrando su ojo con fuerza. El dolor en su pierna no estaba en niveles tolerables aquel día.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta abierta. Levantó la mirada. Una miliciana estaba de pie en el umbral, observándola.

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-La teniente, General.-“_

_“-¿Que?-“_

_“-Acaba de llegar al Fuerte. Está en el patio. En la radio. Parece herida… y enojada.-“_

Lena apenas tardó en abandonar la armería. Fue buscándola con su mirada, desde cada abertura del corredor. Apurándose hacia la salida. Hacia el patio. Era ella.

_“-¡Cait!-“_

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza. Su labio estaba hinchado. Un feo corte en su frente. Su ropa cubierta de sangre. Lena la vio dar un paso hacia ella, y otro. Cojeaba también.

_“-Lena…-“_

Azul terminó de acortar la distancia, atrapando a la mujer en un abrazo. Cait soltó el aire, separando sus brazos, quejándose.

_“-Joder, Lena. Suelta… ¿Qué mierda haces?-“_

Lena se separó, sin soltarla, sus dos manos prendidas a la sucia camisa de la mujer.

_“-¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo…?-“_

_“-Glory.-“_

Solo un nombre y la General de los Minutemen se endureció, por completo.

_“-Sí… llegó con un par de puñaladas encima… ¿Tuyas, quizás? ¿Estuvo aquí? Está en Diamond City, Lena. Con Curie. Gob está allí aún ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-¿En Diamond City? ¿Cuándo…?-”_

Azul negó con su cabeza, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja. Varios milicianos se habían quedado de pie, a una distancia prudente, pero sin quitar la mirada de encima de la teniente.

_“-Deja. Ya vamos a tener tiempo de que me cuentes mejor. Primero lo primero. Gob está aún en la ciudad, sí. Mejor que enviemos ese mensaje.-”_

 

La noticia de la llegada de Cait al Fuerte apenas había tardado en llegar a oídos de la reportera. Piper caminaba el corredor, apurada, en dirección a la armería, donde ya sabía que las dos estaban.

En cuanto entró, sin siquiera pensar en golpear antes, todas las miradas se levantaron hacia ella. Ronnie estaba también allí. Y Preston. Lena intentó una sonrisa, pero Piper la conocía bastante mejor como para entender que había problemas.

Por una vez, se aguantó las preguntas. Se adelantó, llegando hasta Cait en apenas un par de pasos y quedando frente a la inmensa mujer pelirroja, que bajó la mirada hacia ella, algo nerviosa.

_“-No vas a abrazarme delante de todo el mundo ¿Verdad?-”_

El susurro de la Teniente apenas se levantó lo suficiente para que la reportera lo escuchase.

_“-Más que abrazarte, te mereces una buena paliza ¿No crees?-”_

Lena bajó la mirada hacia el mapa delante de ella, intentando no poner atención al incómodo momento que Piper se estaba encargando de que la pelirroja tuviese que pasar. Ronnie y Preston la imitaron, haciendo de cuenta que nada de lo que acababan de escuchar había llegado a sus oídos.

_“-Lo siento, Piper… sabes cómo me pongo.-”_

_“-No es excusa. Pero por ahora, tienes un pase. Hasta que Curie y tu niña estén aquí. Después, tú y yo, vamos a arreglar cuentas.-”_

Otro silencio incómodo. Cait no soltó palabra, volviendo a la mesa. Piper se unió a los demás. La tos fingida de Lena fue el punto final de la escena, y los ánimos volvieron al asunto que los tenía allí reunidos. Encontrarlas.

_“-Piper, para ponerte al tanto, rápidamente…-”_

Azul levantó la mirada hacia ella, hasta verla asentir.

_“-Cait dejó el Instituto después de Curie y de Malvina. Glory llegó hasta ellas allí abajo, herida. Lograron escapar pero no terminaron en el mismo sitio. Más que probable que lo haya planeado así.-”_

La reportera observó las pequeñas fichas de madera dispersas en diferentes puntos del mapa. Había mil preguntas que hacer sobre lo que acababa de escuchar, pero si Lena había resumido con tanta prisa la historia, era porque el tiempo parecía ser importante en el asunto.

_“-¿Qué es esto?-”_

Piper hizo un gesto con su mano, marcando un círculo sobre el mapa, intentando señalar las marcas.

_“-Lugares donde ya sabemos que no están. Son los que podemos confirmar por ahora. Ronnie tiene patrullas en esta antena_ -Lena movió su índice, viajando por el mapa - _y esta. No hay novedades en los asentamientos de esa zona, pero los exploradores están avisados ya. En unas horas deberíamos tener reportes desde la antena que más al sur tenemos. Y ese es todo el terreno que vamos a poder cubrir por radio.-”_

_“-Cait, Glory necesitaba a Curie por la herida ¿Es así?-”_

La pelirroja asintió, hacia la reportera.

Piper apoyó su dedo sobre el mapa.

_“-Necesita de Curie. Y Curie va a necesitar con que trabajar sobre ella. No creo que sea solo cuestión de coser y ya. Es Sanctuary, Azul. Es eso, o la clínica del norte. Pero no creo que Glory la conozca, es relativamente nueva…-”_

Lena observó el mapa, asintiendo.

_“-Son días hasta llegar.-”_

Cait miró hacia la General.

_“-No estaba sola, Lena. Se llevó a ese idiota. Le escuché un nombre. Emma.-”_

Todos levantaron la mirada hacia la pelirroja.

_“-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-”_

Preston fue el primero en hablar.

_“-Emma. Es el nombre de la muchacha con la que Glory llegó. Está en una de nuestras celdas. Quizás, tenemos algo que le interesa.-”_

Cait negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa en su boca.

_“-Dudo que haya algo que le importe. Creo que estaba usándola para amenazar al idiota que nos ayudó a escapar de allí. Iba a llevárselo con ella. Quizás… -”_

_“-Bien_ –las miradas volvieron a Lena, erguida a un costado de la mesa. – _Glory es peligrosa, y lo sabemos. Ponernos en contacto con Sanctuary sin saber cuál es la situación allí, podría arruinarnos la única chance que tenemos.-”_

Piper se separó de la mesa también.

_“-Quieres que vayamos por ellas… ¿Y si no están allí, Azul? Son días. Podríamos llegar tarde.-”_

_“-Creo que están allí. Son dos opciones. Podemos cubrirlas las dos. Preston, tú al norte. Dudo que estén allí, pero es mejor prevenir… Y nosotros a Sanctuary. Ronnie te necesito en la radio hasta que las encontremos. Intenta cubrir todo el terreno que puedas con tus patrullas, pero no las desgastes. Nada de riesgos innecesarios.-”_

Cait no quitaba la mirada del mapa. Su brazo dolía. Su cara también y estaba segura de que en el momento en que tuviese que quitarse la bota, iba a tener que abrir el cuero para poder sacar su pie de allí.

_“-No se diga más, vámonos. Cuanto antes salgamos, antes llegamos.-”_

_“-Cait…-”_

La pelirroja torció la cabeza hacia la General.

_“-Ni lo sueñes, yo voy. Sabes que voy a hacerlo.-”_

Un momento de tensión se quedó entre las dos mujeres. Lena fue la primera en bajar la mirada.

_“-Está bien. Pero necesitamos un par de horas para preparar el viaje. Si quieres venir, las pasas en la clínica. O no hay trato.”_

Cait se mordió la boca. Estaba bastante cansada de saltar de calabozo en calabozo y segura de que Lena no iba a dudar en dejarla encerrada allí si eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

_“-Está bien. Pero apúrate, joder, o sabes que me largo sola.-”_

La General se guardó la sonrisa. Lo que menos necesitaba Cait, era que alguien le alentase aquellas ideas. Hizo una seña, inconfundible. Todos asintieron, cada uno saliendo a cumplir con su parte. Todos, salvo Piper, que no se movió, la mirada todavía en el mapa, intentando entender si algo se les escapaba. Siempre era así, con Glory, siempre había algo más.

Lena se acercó hasta ella, quedándose detrás, un poco hacia el costado, intentando seguir sus pensamientos.

_“-¿Vienes?”_

_“-Lo sabes bien.”_

_“-¿Estás segura?”_

Piper la buscó por sobre su hombro.

_“-Voy.”_

Lena le sonrió.

_“-Vamos a traerlas a casa, entonces.”_

Piper asintió, terminando de girarse.

_“-Voy a hablar con Natalie y con Mía, antes de que dejemos el Fuerte.-”_

_“-Bien. Yo me encargo del resto. Equipaje y Cait.-”_

Piper intentó una sonrisa, no demasiado convincente, levantando su mano hacia las solapas del abrigo de la General, atrayéndola un poco hacia ella. Lena bajó a buscar ese beso. Le costó dejarla ir. La vio abandonar la armería a paso vivo, sus manos en los bolsillos. Su actitud, siempre decidida, siempre enérgica. Se tomó un momento más, solo para pensarla, solo para intentar dominar la preocupación que siempre le nacía cuando sentía que estaba poniéndola en peligro. No iba a caer en viejos hábitos. Si Piper se sentía preparada, necesitaba confiar en ella. Se lo había prometido. Se lo debía.

 

 


	49. Cada uno, cada sitio.

Curie levantó la mirada de la camilla, buscando a su hija por un instante, para volver a sus manos otra vez, terminando la larga sutura. Había tenido que abrirla para terminar con la hemorragia. Nada demasiado difícil para sus habilidades, pero hacerlo sin ninguna ayuda, a punta de pistola y escuchando el llanto de su pequeña, había puesto a prueba todo el control del que era capaz.

_“-Va a estar bien. Por favor, baja el arma de una vez.-”_

_“-No hasta que despierte.-”_

Sanctuary había crecido, y seguía haciéndolo. La clínica nunca dejaba de ampliarse y aunque la sala en la que se encontraban no era la más espaciosa, era sin lugar a dudas, lo más cercano a un quirófano equipado que el yermo podía tener. Para encontrar algo similar, había que seguir días de viaje.

_“-Va a despertar. Todo salió bien.-”_

Curie soltó las tijeras sobre la bandeja metálica. Terminó de vendar la herida, distraída. Quería terminar con aquello de una buena vez. Glory había logrado mantenerse entera hasta llegar a la clínica, y había insistido en ser ella quien cargase con Malvina. Curie apenas había podido contener la angustia durante todo el trayecto que les había tomado llegar hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban. Lo único que podía agradecer, o al menos así lo sentía, es que a aquellas horas de la madrugada no quedaba nadie despierto más que los guardias, y aunque Liam era una cara nueva, la suya y la de Glory no necesitaban presentación.

La doctora no terminaba de entender que era lo que la agente tenía a su favor contra Liam, pero fuese lo que fuese, funcionaba de maravillas. El muchacho no se había perdido detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. Y aunque Curie ni siquiera pensaba arriesgarse, no mientras hubiese una mínima posibilidad de que Malvina saliese herida, parecía bastante claro que Liam estaba dispuesto a llevarlo todo a las últimas consecuencias si era necesario. Solo necesitaba un poco más de paciencia. Estaban fuera, y aunque Cait no estaba allí, de alguna manera creía en lo que Glory había dicho. Curie sabía leer a las personas. Sus tonos. Los pequeños gestos. Los cambios casi imperceptibles en la voz. Algo que quizás le había quedado de llevar doscientos años viviendo a sensores.

Solo quería terminar con aquello. Glory era una mujer horrible, y no había traído más que desgracia a los suyos, pero por alguna razón, con ella, se comportaba. Y si podía creer en lo que le decía, una vez que terminase, iba a dejarlas en paz. En paz, y al fin, a salvo, en Sanctuary.

Cait le preocupaba, por supuesto. La conocía de sobra para poder verla en aquel instante, probablemente furiosa y buscándola, enloquecida. Pero también sabía cuan fuerte había sido el golpe. Y Cait aprendía rápido. Una de las cualidades de aquella increíble mujer que no se cansaba de querer. Sí, Cait esta vez no iba a hacer una locura. Estaba casi segura que después de lo que habían pasado, después del camino que las había llevado a aquella desafortunada situación, Cait ya no iba a dejar que la ira la gobernase. No cuando se trataba de ellas.

Se quitó los manchados guantes, arrojándolos sobre la bandeja también.

_“-Va a tardar algunas horas en despertar. Y va a necesitar tiempo para sanar ¿Piensas quedarte así durante todo ese tiempo?-”_

Liam bajó la mirada hacia la molesta niña, que no dejaba de moverse entre su brazo. Volvió hacia el arma en su mano.

_“-¿Qué sugieres?-”_

_“-La clínica está cerrada y va a estarlo por toda la noche. Podemos movernos a una habitación. Puedes dármela. Podemos descansar hasta que despierte.-”_

_“-Tú. Yo no pienso dormir.-”_

_“-Como prefieras.-”_

Liam recorrió la sala con la mirada. Volvió hacia la colorada niña.

_“-Tómala. Y no intentes nada estúpido. Puede parecer que no, pero sé cómo usarla.-”_

Curie llevaba ya suficiente tiempo conviviendo con gente que sí sabía de sobra cómo manejar un arma, para distinguir con facilidad a alguien que apenas lograba tenerla con algo de seguridad. Pero poco importaba. Ella tampoco sabía bien cómo manejar un arma, ni le interesaba. Y las amenazas, ya no eran necesarias. Había cumplido su palabra, había salvado a la mujer. Iba a esperar a que despertase. A que se fuese de allí de una vez y después, iba a esperar por Cait. No había más. Tenía una segunda oportunidad, y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

 

Cait se acomodó, impaciente sobre la camilla. Mía volvía a ella, una bandeja entre sus manos llena de todo lo que se le había ocurrido que podía necesitar.

_“-¿Grace?-”_

La pelirroja lo preguntó casi por lo bajo.

_“-Está con Desdémona y los demás. En el subsuelo. Le dije que podía encargarme.-”_

_“-Seguro que sí, chica, no son más que raspones. Solo preguntaba por curiosidad.-”_

_“-No creo que tenga muchas ganas de estar aquí arriba últimamente. Ya sabes…-”_

_“-Sí.-”_

Cait no necesitaba muchas más explicaciones para saber de sobra a lo que la muchacha se refería. Estaba claro que ya nadie quedaba por enterarse de aquel asunto. Y si para el resto siempre resultaba incómodo, seguramente lo era mucho más para las protagonistas. No era extraño que la miliciana hiciese lo posible para evitar ningún encuentro desafortunado.

_“-¿Qué tienes en tu brazo?-”_

Mía había desviado la mirada hacia el vendaje, que a pesar de la suciedad que llevaba por fuera, estaba claro que había sido puesto con cuidado y por manos que sabían bien cómo hacerlo.

_“-Fue Curie. Mi mano… una pelea. Casi la pierdo, creo. La mano. Todavía no puedo moverla bien pero según ella, voy a poder.-”_

_“-No hay nadie igual que Curie para esos asuntos. Estoy segura que va a dejarla como nueva.-”_

Cait sonrió, cerrando un ojo, sintiendo el ardor sobre su ceja en cuanto la chica presionó un algodón contra la herida.

_“-¿Tú estás bien?-”_

Un silencio.

_“-Sí… Es solo… a veces me gustaría ser un poco más como ustedes.-”_

_“-¿Cómo nosotros?-”_

_“-Saber defenderme… defenderlos.-”_

Cait pudo sentir como la voz de Mía se quebraba. Como su mano dejaba de moverse, estática, todavía sosteniendo el algodón entre sus dedos, todavía apoyándolo sobre su frente. La pelirroja se guardó el suspiro. Subió su mano sana, tomando la de la chica, bajándola despacio. Sus claros ojos se fijaron en los de Mía.

_“-Haces tú parte, Mía.-”_

Cada palabra le salió seria, segura. La chica bajó la mirada. Cait no se lo permitió, soltándole el brazo y llegando a su mentón, obligándola a levantarlo.

_“-Haces tú parte. Si todos nos dedicásemos a andar a los tiros, no habría nadie para remendarnos. Lo importante, es que lo que sabes hacer, lo uses para ayudar al resto. Sea tirar con un rifle, sea lograr cosechar algo en esta jodida tierra. Sea, no lo sé… ¿Montar un jodido periódico, quizás?-”_

Una sonrisa tímida salió de los labios de Mía.

_“-Sí. Todos tenemos lo nuestro, Mía. Y si quieres mi opinión… Es bastante más importante ser capaz de salvar a alguien, que saber cómo matarlo.-”_

_“-Gracias, Cait.-”_

Fue todo lo que la chica logró decir. Todavía le costaba. Pensar en Piper otra vez en peligro. Pensar en la familia que tenía, una que apenas se había atrevido a soñar mientras crecía. Una que sabía no era fácil de encontrar. En aquel mundo, no sobraba bondad y Mía lo sabía de sobra. Había tenido suerte y lo sabía mejor que nadie. Piper había cambiado su vida, le había abierto su hogar sin pedir nada a cambio y poco había tardado en hacerla parte de la familia. Y después Lena. Y Nat. Y su pequeño hermano. Cait, Curie y la familia que ellas también habían empezado. No quería perderlos. No quería perder aquella suerte que le había tocado y a veces el miedo era demasiado grande y volvía a sentirse como aquella niña a la que todo la pasaba por encima sin que nada pudiese hacer por detenerlo. No. No quería perder a nadie, no, pero sabía algo más también; era bien poco lo que terminaba dependiendo de ella.

 

 

Le tomó algunas horas a Lena terminar con los preparativos. Había dejado para lo último el preparar su bolsa. Se sonrió, pasando la mirada alrededor de su recámara. Piper estaba ya en todos lados. Su ropa. Sus papeles. Sus lápices. Sus caramelos y envoltorios. Su olor. Su presencia. Por todos lados.

Y antes de que terminase de pensarla, la vio atravesando la puerta.

Lena le sonrió, sus dos manos a la cintura, de pie frente a la cama, donde algunas de sus prendas, su botiquín y bastante munición esperaban, en preciso orden, a que la General terminase de encontrarles lugar en su gastado bolso de lona.

_“-¿Cuánto nos falta?-”_

_“-Nada. Estoy terminando con lo mío. Ya deje las órdenes a Preston. ¿Cait?-”_

_“-Mía está encargándose. Y no tengo idea como, pero la tiene bajo control, parece.-”_

_“-Eso es nuevo.-”_

Piper se fue acercando, mirando el despliegue que la mujer tenía sobre la cama. Lo metódica que podía ser cuando quería. Últimamente cada vez más, y de alguna forma, la reportera creía que tenía que ver con aquel cambio que sentía en Azul. Parecía que Lena se esforzaba en dejar detrás su costado impulsivo.

_“-Hablé con Nat. Está con Yahto y prometió tomárselo con calma hasta que regresemos. Va a tener un ojo sobre Mía. Solo espero que no se meta en problemas…-”_

_“-Lleva una buena temporada portándose bien, Pipes. Y estos últimos meses… creció bastante.-”_

_“-Sí…-”_

Piper terminó de llegar a la mujer.

_“-¿Sabes dónde dejé mi bolso?-”_

Lena acomodaba las cajas de munición en uno de los bolsillos del costado, sonriendo. Levantó la mirada. Piper la observaba.

_“-De tu lado de la cama, debajo. Justo detrás de tus pantalones. Que también están debajo de la cama.-”_

Piper levantó una ceja hacia la mujer, rodeando la cama, agachándose. Sí, allí estaba todo lo perdido.

Estiró su brazo, alcanzando la bolsa y los pantalones extraviados, todo a la vez.

_“-¿Puedo?-”_

Lena asintió, moviendo algunas de sus prendas, liberando espacio para la reportera, que apoyó allí su bolsa, abriéndola, fijándose que quedaba en ella.

_“-Voy a necesitar munición.-”_

_“-Solo tómala de la armería.-”_

_“-¿De verdad crees que están allí?-”_

Azul terminó de meter la única muda de ropa que pensaba llevar, cerrando la bolsa después.

_“-Sí. Tiene sentido, lo que dijiste en la armería. Sanctuary es lo más lógico. Alejado de aquí, con todo lo que necesitan.-”_

_“-¿Qué vamos a hacer si están allí, Lena?-”_

Piper había terminado de sacar fuera de su bolsa todo lo que no creía que iba a necesitar y ahora paseaba por la recámara, sosteniéndola abierta en una de sus manos, juntando lo que iba encontrando y metiéndolo dentro con poco cuidado.

_“-Vamos a traerlas aquí. Todos, vamos a quedarnos aquí. Una vez que por fin, estemos juntos, vamos a decidir en qué forma seguir.-”_

Piper asintió, terminando con su bolsa, dejándola sobre la mesa. Se giró hacia la mujer.

_“-¿Y Glory? -_ Lena le sostuvo la mirada, en silencio. _-Sabes que quizás terminemos encontrándola antes de que llegue a huir.-”_

_“-Lo sé, Piper.-”_

_“-¿Entonces?-”_

_“-¿Qué preguntas?-”_

_“-Qué es lo que vas a hacer.-”_

_“-Vamos a cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos. Si es que tenemos que hacerlo.-”_

_“-¿Vamos a llevar a esa mujer con nosotros?-”_

_“-¿Emma?-”_

_“-Sí.-”_

_“-Sí, vamos a llevarla. Si Glory está usándola en cualquier forma, quizás sea una ventaja.-”_

Piper se acercó un poco más, hasta llegar a la mujer, pasando sus manos alrededor de la cintura, subiendo su mirada hasta ella.

_“-¿Qué?-”_

_“-Nada. Solo… Nada.-”_

_“-Dime, Piper. Algo tienes allí.-”_

Azul levantó su mano, estirando su índice, apoyándolo con suavidad sobre la sien de la reportera.

_“-Estás siendo muy… coherente con todo.-”_

_“-No sé si ofenderme o darte las gracias.-”_

_“-Quiero decir, no estás siendo impulsiva, estás pensándolo bien. Incluso con lo que sucedió. Estás… diferente.-”_

_“-Bueno, déjame ver en cuanto la tenga en frente.-”_

_“-No lo sé, Lena. Estás diferente.-”_

Azul le sonrió, suavizando la mirada, soltando el aire.

_“-Estoy tratando. Estoy intentándolo. Tarde pero seguro ¿Eh?-”_

_“-No es tarde.-”_

Lena pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de la chica. Movió su pulgar, acariciando su labio, bajando la mirada hasta su boca. Acercándose. Besándola. Piper se arrimó aún más, apretándose a ella, devolviendo aquel beso con las mismas ganas.

_“-¿Lista?-”_

Piper asintió, despegándose, sin demasiada energía, de la mujer. Subió su mano hasta su rostro, estirando una caricia hacia ella. Sus ojos verdes prendidos a su mirada. Una sonrisa empezando en sus labios.

_“-No es tarde, Azul. No lo es.-”_

Lena devolvió la sonrisa, cerrando un poco más la mano que tenía prendida a la cintura de la reportera. 

_“-Vamos.-”_

Piper terminó de separarse, llegando hasta su bolsa, cruzándola hacia sus espaldas. Miró sobre su hombro. Lena acomodaba su rifle, tomando la bolsa después y por último, tomando la pechera de su armadura.

_“-¿Armería y Cait?-”_

_“-Cait y armería, y nos ahorramos tener que volver.-”_

A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntas, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado y del punto en el que estaban, aquello, de alguna forma empezaba a sentirse como un comienzo. Ninguna terminaba de saber a ciencia cierta lo que la otra podía sentir, pero sin que lo supiesen, compartían aquella sensación. Aunque en cada una, se sintiese diferente. Piper todavía no terminaba de soltar sus enojos. Su tristeza. La inseguridad que la distancia entre las dos había terminado provocándole. Lena no llegaba a perdonarse y no estaba segura de alguna vez poder hacerlo. En lo que coincidían, era en el intento. En seguir hacia delante. En querer volver a aquel lugar que las dos sabían que existía, justo entre ellas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 


	50. El verdadero miedo.

Fue despertando despacio. Con pesadez, con sed. Con dolor. Abrió sus ojos. El cuarto estaba en penumbras, apenas alumbrado por el resplandor lejano de una cálida luz. Glory intentó hablar, solo un quejido salió de su boca.

Liam se levantó de la silla en la que llevaba desde hacía ya no sabía cuántas horas. Tomó el revólver que descansaba en la mesa pegada a su asiento.

_“-Glory.-”_

_“-Dame agua.-”_

A pesar de que las palabras de la agente apenas se salían de sus labios, el muchacho las entendió. Sus ojos claros se movieron hacia la joven que dormitaba sobre el sofá, junto a su niña. Curie ya estaba irguiéndose, despacio. Malvina dormía con tranquilidad y después de todo lo que habían pasado en los últimos días, en lo único en que la doctora podía pensar, era en volver a alguna clase de normalidad. La que fuese. Por su niña, primero, sin lugar a dudas. Pero tenía que reconocer que ella también podía sentir los nervios acumulados en su cuerpo.

Curie levantó su mano, al ver como el muchacho caminaba hacia la jarra de agua servida al otro lado de la habitación, sobre la mesa más amplia.

_“-Deja. Yo me encargo.-”_

Dio una mirada más hacia su niña y terminó de levantarse, con no demasiadas ganas. Llenó uno de los jarros, tomando también una gasa de uno de los estantes y acercándose al costado de la cama. Mojó el apósito con cuidado, solo una de sus puntas, pasándolo después por los agrietados labios de la agente. Tuvo que hacerlo varias veces, hasta que la desesperación de Glory fue menos evidente.

_“-No van a ser muchas horas más hasta que el efecto de la anestesia se termine. Puedes dormir hasta la mañana, quizás.-”_

_“-Despiértame.-”_

Curie la observó. A pesar de que su mirada estaba completamente nublada y todos sus sentidos tenían que estar más que embotados, la mujer nunca le terminaba de parecer inofensiva.

_“-Necesitas el descanso y necesitas salir de la anestesia con calma.-”_

_“-Despiértame, ahora.-”_

_Liam se acercó un poco más, intentando escuchar._

_“-¿Qué quiere?-”_

La doctora desvió la mirada hacia el muchacho, hacia el arma en su mano, y otra vez, hacia sus ojos.

_“-Que la despierte.-”_

_“-Hazlo.-”_

_“-No es lo mejor.-”_

_“-Dije que lo hagas.-”_

Curie asintió. Se giró, volviéndose hacia el armario que guardaba la medicación en aquella sala. Poco tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. Se acercó otra vez hacia la cama, terminando de extraer el líquido del pequeño frasco y golpeando con suavidad la jeringa, bajándola hasta el brazo de la agente, sin más contemplaciones.

Glory sintió el calor en sus venas. Los latidos acelerados y la adrenalina subiéndole por el cuerpo.

_“-Va a pasar enseguida. Solo respira.-”_

La agente logró levantarse, con algo de dolor, empujándose hacia la cabecera de la cama, irguiéndose. Miró a su alrededor. Curie poco había tardado en volver con su niña. Liam estaba de pie, a un costado, la mirada nerviosa, asustada.

_“-Dame más agua.-”_

El muchacho torció su cabeza hacia Curie pero la voz de Glory, repitiéndose, le hizo quedarse con la pregunta en la garganta. Se apuró a llenar un segundo jarro, alcanzándoselo a la agente, que poco tardó en vaciarlo.

_“-¿Cuánto pasó?-”_

_“-No más de medio día. Aun no amanece.-”_

_“-Bien. Mi ropa. Tráela. Todo.-”_

Liam asintió, caminando hacia la puerta. Se frenó justo antes de salir, mirando hacia la doctora y otra vez, hacia Glory.

_“-Dámela.-”_

La agente tomó el arma de las manos del muchacho en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance. La apoyó a un costado, sobre la mesa. Levantó las sábanas, intentando espiar bajo su vendaje.

_“-Vas a estar bien.-”_

_“-Lo sé. Sé que eres buena en lo que haces.-”_

Curie estaba apenas sentada sobre el borde del sofá, la mirada en su pequeña, que dormía con toda la calma del mundo.

_“-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-”_

_“-Irme. Ya no te necesito. Cumpliste con tu palabra, yo con la mía.-”_

_“-¿Dónde la enviaste?-”_

_“-Dije que cumplí con mi parte. Al Fuerte. O al menos, a poca distancia. Si tiene dos dedos de frente, ya debe estar junto a su General… Es más que probable que las dos ya estén marchando hacia aquí. Dudo que tarden en atar cabos.-”_

_“-¿Por qué la enviaste al Fuerte? Podrías haber ganado más tiempo…-”_

Glory se sonrió, observándola.

_“-Sí. Pero te di mi palabra.-”_

_“-Dudo que tengas palabra.-”_

Curie no solía chocar. Quizás porque así había sido creada. Quizás, porque había terminado entendiendo que aquel era el camino que mejor le funcionaba. La doctora siempre se inclinaba a la diplomacia. Al buen trato. A intentar conseguir pacíficamente lo que necesitase conseguir. Pero aquella mujer, había lastimado a los suyos. Una y otra vez. Y el hecho de que, por alguna extraña razón, con ella se comportase como si tuviese algo de decencia, no cambiaba en nada la realidad.

_“-La tuve contigo. Siempre. Aun si no lo recuerdas.-”_

La doctora se quedó en silencio, sin quitar sus ojos de la mirada oscura que la agente le clavaba encima.

_“-Voy a necesitar algo para el dolor.-”_

_“-No deberías seguir mezclando químicos en tu cuerpo.-”_

_“-No ahora, pero necesito llevármelo.-”_

Curie volvió a levantarse, otra vez hacia el armario y otra vez, encontrando lo necesario en apenas algunos instantes. Se acercó, varias jeringas en su mano. Podía sentir la forma en que Glory la observaba. Levantó su mano, soltando la medicación despacio, justo al costado del arma. La sonrisa de la agente no se borraba.

Curie se giró, volviendo al sofá. El silencio que había quedado entre las dos se rompió en cuanto Liam abrió la puerta, cargando todo lo que la mujer de cabellos blancos le había ordenado traer.

Glory corrió las sábanas que la cubrían, bajando sus piernas al suelo. Hizo una seña al muchacho, para que apoyase sus cosas cerca. Se fue vistiendo despacio, sin preocuparse demasiado en los ojos ajenos. Liam poco había tardado en girarse. Curie no se había molestado siquiera en volver a prestarle atención.

No había estado segura de que todo aquello llegase a funcionar, pero allí estaba. Libre, otra vez. Lo que decidiese, podía hacerlo. Podía marchar ahora mismo. Alejarse de aquel lugar. Nunca volver. Dejar todo aquello atrás e intentar una vida para ella. Algo diferente, quizás funcionase. Quizás.

O podía dejar de engañarse.

No había suficiente distancia que alcanzase para terminar alejándola de lo que ahora era. De todo lo que le había costado lo que llevaba dentro. No valía la pena. No quería tampoco. Tenía otra oportunidad. Alguna de todas, iba a ser la última. No importaba. Prácticamente, estaba deseándolo. Que todo terminase de una jodida vez.

 

Lena acercó el leño al fuego, sentándose a un costado de la pelirroja y su silencio. Levantó la mirada hacia Emma, hacia la reportera. Dormían las dos, bajo el reducido refugio que proveían las únicas dos paredes que quedaban en pie en aquellas ruinas en las que habían decidido hacer un alto.

Se quedó un momento observándola. La forma en que el resplandor del fuego caía sobre su piel. En cómo sus pecas quedaban escondidas bajo esa pobre luz y aun así, sabía contar cada una.

No veía la hora de terminar con todo. Había sido suficiente. Habían sido los años más intensos de su vida y eso, era decir bastante.

Cada palabra que le había soltado, cada promesa, iba a cumplirlas. Todas. En cuanto terminasen con aquello, aquel yermo iba a necesitar encontrar alguien más a quien absorberle la vida, porque la de ella, iba a ser por completo de Piper.

_“-Casi lo pierdo todo, Lena.-”_

Azul giró la cabeza, sorprendida por la voz a su costado. Tuvo que darse un momento para encontrar el tono adecuado. Conocía de sobra a Cait para saber que si había llegado al punto de soltar lo que llevaba dentro sin que nadie estuviese tirando desde fuera, era porque la angustia le estaba ganando la pelea.

_“-No lo perdiste. Van a estar bien.-”_

_“-No lo sabes.-”_

La General estiró su brazo, llegando hasta la pierna flexionada de la pelirroja, apoyando su mano sobre su rodilla, clavándole la mirada.

_“-Van a estar bien. Todos vamos a estar bien, Cait. Es un poco más. Tenemos que dar un poco más, y en cuanto terminemos, vamos a poder descansar.-”_

_“-Nunca antes me había preocupado por perder. Ni mi vida, ni nada, Lena. No lo entendía, el miedo. No más que lo que una bestia lo puede entender. A que te apaleen. Al dolor. Al hambre. Al frío. Esos miedos son fáciles de entender… Porque ninguno de esos es miedo verdadero, no.-”_

Lena no contestó. No había mucho que decir.

_“-Ahora sé lo que realmente es el miedo. ¿Crees que me importó siquiera por un segundo? ¿Cuándo me tenían encerrada allí? ¿Cuándo me obligaron a subir a la arena? Nada. No sentí una sola gota de miedo por mí. Solo podía pensar en ellas. Y eso, eso sí que me daba vuelta el estómago. No poder recuperarlas… no llegar a tiempo.-”_

_“-Llegaste, Cait. Las sacaste del Instituto.-”_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego soltó la risa. Seca. Apagada.

_“-No. No fue más que suerte. No iba a poder sacarlas de allí. No a Curie, al menos… ¿Es extraño, verdad?-”_

_“-¿Qué?-”_

_“-Cómo se dan las cosas. Si la reportera no hubiese pasado por lo que tuvo que pasar, Curie seguiría allí abajo. Y no estoy segura de si yo estaría viva todavía.-”_

_“-Cait…-”_

La mirada de Cait se levantó un poco, posándose sobre la chica de la gorra. Movió su cabeza, señalándola.

_“-Suerte para mí, a su costa. No suena justo. Siempre hay un precio ¿No crees? Solo espero poder pagarlo hasta el final. Solo quiero ponerlas a salvo…-”_

_“-Deja de hablar así. No vas a tener que pagar nada. Vamos a estar bien. Vamos a terminar con esto y vamos a tomarnos unas largas vacaciones.-”_

_“-Si tú lo dices…-”_

_“-Yo lo digo.-”_

Una media sonrisa, y la mirada de la pelirroja volvió a estancarse sobre el fuego. Lena la dejó estar. No podía ser fácil, no. No saber a ciencia cierta si estaban bien o no. No poder tenerlas con ella después de todo lo que habían pasado. Confiaba en encontrarlas en Sanctuary. Confiaba en de una buena vez, ponerlas a salvo. Pero no podía asegurarlo, aun intentando sonar segura, intentando no cargar a Cait con más dudas. Certezas era algo que el yermo pocas veces daba. Y las dos lo sabían de sobra. 

 

Liam volvió a tropezar, poniendo sus dos manos delante, evitando terminar de caer. Se irguió, sacudiéndose sus pantalones, levantando la mirada hacia la impaciente mujer que lo esperaba algunos pasos delante.

_“-¿Cuánto más queda?-”_

_“-No mucho más. Vamos a llegar mucho más rápido si dejas de revolcarte cada tres pasos.-”_

_“-No lo hago a propósito, Glory. No… no es sencillo caminar cuesta arriba. Creo que nunca lo había hecho antes.-”_

Los ojos de la agente se pusieron en blanco por un momento. Buscó la correa de su rifle, quitándolo de su hombro por tercera vez en apenas algunos metros. Curie lo había conseguido para ella. La doctora no se había resistido a ayudarlos a dejar Sanctuary. Cada pedido que Glory le había hecho, no había perdido tiempo en contradecirla, con tal de verla marchar de allí. Con tal de que nadie más saliese herido.

Glory levantó el arma a su hombro, apuntando hacia el horizonte, observando con cuidado por la mira. Parecía en buen estado.

_“-¿Sabes disparar, Liam?-”_

_“-¿Con eso? No. No he disparado más que algunas pistolas láser, en el laboratorio de armas. Cuando tuve edad para comenzar a trabajar…-”_

_“-Deja de contarme tu vida cada vez que te hago una pregunta. Con un simple no me sobra.-”_

Liam asintió, de mala gana, sin despegar sus ojos del suelo que pisaba. No tenía intención alguna de volver a caer.

_“-El rifle es para mí. Tú puedes llevar esta.-”_

Glory estiraba su revólver hacia el muchacho. Liam lo tomó, con bastante duda.

_“-¿Para qué?-”_

_“-¿Para qué? ¿Crees que voy a vivir salvándote el trasero de aquí hasta que mueras de viejo? Mejor empieza a despabilar, chico.-”_

_“-¿Cuándo vamos a ir por Emma?-”_

Glory se frenó, girándose hacia el muchacho.

_“-Cuando podamos.-”_

_“-¿Por qué la dejaste con ellos?-”_

_“-No la dejé. No fue voluntario.”_

_“-¿Está en peligro? Prometiste que ibas a mantenerla a salvo…-”_

_“-Deja de joderme la paciencia, Liam.-”_

_“-Todo esto… todo lo que sucede. Obligar a personas a punta de pistola. Andar a la deriva en este jodido vertedero nuclear. Y ni siquiera sabes si está en peligro o no. No era este el trato que tenía contigo, Glory.-”_

Glory se adelantó hacia el muchacho. Poco tardó en tomarlo del cuello de su camisa, levantándolo un poco hacia ella.

_“-Escúchame. Y escúchame bien, porque no soy del tipo de las que se repiten. No necesito nada de ti. Y me da lo mismo si respiras o no. Aunque no lo creas, estoy siendo más que considerada contigo. ¿Quieres ayudarme a recuperarla? Bien. Mantén la boca cerrada. Haz lo que te pido e intenta, por favor, hacerlo en silencio.-”_

Por un momento, Liam pudo sentir el ardor en su estómago. La sensación que la oscura mirada de Glory le despertaba en las entrañas. Quizás, no terminaba de entender de lo que aquella mujer era capaz, pero su instinto no necesitaba más explicaciones que la oscura amenaza que podía leerle en sus ojos. No era vacía, no.

Liam asintió, todo lo enérgicamente que pudo hacerlo. Los dedos de la mujer se fueron aflojando, hasta soltarlo por completo.

La vio girarse, comenzar a andar nuevamente, colina arriba. La siguió, sin decir una sola palabra más. Como fuese que saliese todo aquello, si era cierto que Emma estaba en peligro, la mejor chance que tenía, era intentar ayudar. Quizás si aquello salía bien, la agente terminase cumpliendo su promesa. Quizás los pusiese a salvo y entre los dos, Emma y él, pudiesen terminar sacando algo bueno de aquel inmenso desastre.

 

 

 


	51. Metodología del querer.

Sanctuary, al fin.

Cait se había cuidado de no soltar una sola queja en todo el camino, no quería arriesgarse a que nada más las retrasase, aunque su tobillo no había dejado de doler ni por un solo instante. Igual que su brazo. Pero la pelirroja solo quería llegar. Si ellas estaban allí, todo estaba bien.

Atravesó las compuertas apurada. Piper y Lena la seguían a alguna distancia, y entre las dos, caminaba la muchacha que habían traído desde el Fuerte. Cait no estaba muy segura de por qué. Lo único que Glory necesitaba, era un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Lo demás, era perder tiempo.

Lo primero en que pensó fue en acercarse hasta la clínica. Buscarlas allí. Cait iba demasiado metida en su cabeza como para siquiera tratar de frenarse a preguntar. Hubiese sido lo más lógico, sí. Pero llevaba días de descansos pobres, de dolores, de tensión y preocupación. Lo racional, le venía pasando lejos desde hacía a rato.

Abrió la puerta con nada de delicadeza. El miliciano que estaba ocupando el único escritorio de la sala se puso de pie, asustado.

_“-¿Curie?-”_

_“-Teniente. En su casa, aún.-”_

El hombre no sabía bien si saludar o no. Si preguntar más o no. Pero mucho antes de que pudiese soltar palabra, la mujer ya no estaba allí.

Cait apenas tardó en recorrer la distancia que separaba su casa de la clínica. Su tobillo, no lo sentía. Su brazo, menos. La ansiedad en su pecho. La preocupación de saber si estaban bien y a la vez, el alivio de que estaban allí, sí. Si algo no estuviese bien, el miliciano hubiese soltado palabra.

Esta vez, la entrada, no fue tan brusca. Abrió la puerta, con algo de inseguridad en el cuerpo, no sabía bien por qué.

Curie se giró. La taza que sostenía entre sus manos fue bajando despacio, hasta quedar abandonada sobre la mesada de la cocina. Allí estaba Cait, cerrando la puerta. Caminando hacia ella. La suciedad que traía encima. El desastre que era su venda. La cojera que le adivinaba en su paso y cada roto de su camisa. Las marcas en su cara que aún no terminaban de curar. Lo revuelto que traía su pelo, que le caía, enredado, sobre sus ojos. Sobre sus hombros.

Y ese verde.

El verde desesperado en su mirada. Esos ojos, llamándola.

Se encontraron las dos, a media vuelta de la mesa. Las manos de Curie subieron a atrapar su rostro. Los brazos de Cait la rodearon toda, apretándola contra ella. Subiéndola un poco.

Ni una palabra. Solo mirarse. Ninguna supo cuánto duró. Y cuando ya no alcanzó, Cait bajó al fin hasta su boca. Suave. Llegó suave. Conteniéndose la urgencia. Curie se aferró a sus hombros. A su cuello. A su pelo. Iba a deshacerse en ese beso.

Cait apenas le soltó los labios, sin despegarse. Apoyando su frente sobre la de la chica, viéndola abrir sus ojos.

_“-¿Duerme?-”_

_“-Duerme.-”_

_“-¿Estás bien?-”_

La joven asintió. Ya había lágrimas en sus ojos. Cait le sonreía, subiendo sus manos hasta sus mejillas, atrapándole el llanto con sus pulgares incluso antes de que llegase a nacer.

_“-No llores.-”_

_“-Sabes cómo soy.-”_

_“-Sí.-”_

Otro beso, un poco más desordenado. Con el ritmo desentonando. Con las ganas desbordándolas.

_“-Curie…-”_

La mirada gris de la doctora se levantó.

_“-¿Si?-”_

_“-Estoy tan jodidamente enamorada de ti, chica. No tienes idea. No me importa nada más. Nada más. Mientras ustedes dos estén bien, no necesito una sola cosa más que eso.-”_

Curie seguía con las lágrimas, pero ahora, se le sumaba la risa y como si no era difícil ya con todo eso, otro de sus besos.

_“-Quizás algo de agua, sí. Eso también necesito.-”_

_“-Definitivamente.”_

La joven reía, divertida, terminando con lo último de aquel llanto.

_“-Y tu mano seguramente necesita que la vea. Y tu tobillo. Pero sí. Un baño primero.-”_

_“-Sabes…-”_

El semblante de Cait se había endurecido de pronto. Curie se estiró un poco hacia atrás, intentando entender que era lo que había pasado para que, en un segundo nada más, la expresión le cambiase de aquella forma.

_“-Puede que necesite ayuda para llegar a mi espalda.-”_

_“-¿Te lastimaste también el otro brazo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-”_

_“-Curie…-”_

_“-¿Qué? Déjame ver… oh. Oh.-”_

Cait apenas llegó a sonreír. Curie subió sus manos hasta su camisa, tirando de la tela, subiendo hasta su boca y atrapando el labio bajo de la mujer, despacio, tirando con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz y justo antes de terminar de liberarlo, volviendo con un beso que ya poco guardaba de dulzura.

La alta mujer tardó un momento en abrir sus ojos esta vez. Curie la observaba, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.  No es que la joven doctora fuese precisamente poco demostrativa con esos asuntos, pero generalmente, no solía tomar la iniciativa. Aunque cuando lo hacía, era de otro mundo. Lo que a Cait le despertaba, era de otro mundo.

_“-¿Y eso, chica?-”_

_“-No eres la única que está… jodidamente enamorada.-”_

La pelirroja soltó una risa. Jurar, era algo que le quedaba tan alejado a Curie. Sintió su mano, bajando, atrapando la suya. Una mirada más y Curie tiró de ella, las dos atravesando lo que quedaba de sala, hacia el pasillo, hacia el baño.

_“-¿Ya comió?-”_

La joven entornó algo la puerta en cuanto entraron, las dos. Sus dedos subieron al primer botón de la camisa de la mujer.

_“-No. Pero va a dormir, al menos por una hora más, creo.-”_

_“-Sí voy, no me voy a aguantar de despertarla.-”_

_“-Lo sé. Baño primero. Tu brazo y tu tobillo siguen. Y después, la despiertas.-”_

Cait asintió. Curie ya había logrado desabrochar su camisa por completo. Le vio la mirada, recorriéndola. Bajando por su abdomen, hasta su cinturón.

_“-¿Nerviosa, chica?-”_

Curie no le contestó, riendo, sin mirarla. Era cierto. Sus manos temblaban un poco y todavía no estaba completamente a salvo de que en cualquier momento, el llanto volviese a salir.

_“-Algo… Es solo…-”_

Sus manos se detuvieron, enganchándose entre el cuero del cinturón y la tela de sus ajustados vaqueros. Sus ojos se levantaron, hasta encontrarla. Cait la observaba, sin dejar de sonreírle. Sin que una sola pizca de su atención se desviase de ella. Como siempre solía hacerlo. Con toda la seguridad que desprendía desde cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Con esa determinación furiosa, que no necesitaba explicación. No necesitaba ser enunciada. Curie siempre lo sentía. Cuando Cait estaba cerca, no había un solo peligro en el mundo para ella.

_“-Tenía miedo, Cait. No podía hacer nada. Nada por ponerla a salvo… Soy su madre. No pude protegerla.-”_

_“-¿Qué dices?-”_

Cait tomó las manos de Curie entre las suyas, acariciándolas con sus pulgares, atrayéndola un poco más. Todavía no podía quitarse de encima esa necesidad imperiosa que tenía de tenerla cerca. Bien cerca. Lo más cerca que fuese posible.

_“-La protegiste, Curie.-”_

_“-Si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó…-”_

_“-No vayas por ese camino. Si me hubiese tocado a mí ocupar tu lugar, es seguro que la hubiese cagado, chica. Con mi poca paciencia y la dureza que tengo aquí dentro.-”_

Cait la soltó por un momento, solo una de sus manos, subiendo, señalándose una de sus sienes, dándose un par de golpes con su índice.

_“-Joder, Curie. Lo manejaste perfecto. Nadie lo hubiese hecho mejor. Anda. Deja de pensar así. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Pensar y elegir la mejor opción, y en eso, chica, no hay quién que te gane.-”_

Curie le sonrió, quitándole despacio la camisa, teniendo que levantarse un poco sobre la punta de sus pies para llegar a hacer correr la tela por detrás de sus hombros. Lo último que le quitó, fue la manga del brazo herido. Con cuidado, observando la venda.

_“-¿Viste a Mía?-”_

_“-Sí. Fue ella la última que me curó, en el Fuerte. No llega a tres días pero sabes que no soy muy buena manteniendo estas cosas limpias…-”_

Curie asintió, removiendo el vendaje con cuidado.

_“-¿Duele? ¿Comenzaste a moverlos?-”_

_“-Poco y nada, Curie. No es como si en estos días hubiese tenido mucho tiempo para tonterías.-”_

_“-Recuperar tu mano no es una tontería. Es como tu espalda, otra vez. Creo que puedes recordar todo lo que te expliqué sobre lo importante que es está parte, la rehabilitación ¿Verdad?-”_

_“-Joder, chica. No llevo cinco minutos y ya me está cayendo una bronca. Me gustaba más cuando estabas mordiéndome y eso.-”_

Curie levantó la mirada, intentando mantenerse seria. Sabía que si le daba solo un poco de libertad en esos asuntos Cait siempre terminaba haciendo lo que no tenía que hacer. Y todavía no estaba segura de que la mujer lograse recuperar por completo el movimiento. Tuvo que esquivarle la sonrisa, girándose para abrir la ducha, dejando que el agua comenzase a correr. La sintió acercándose a ella por detrás, rodeándola otra vez. Su mentón bajando, hasta apoyarse sobre su hombro. Su respiración sobre su oído.

_“-Voy a tomármelo en serio. Lo prometo. No te enojes tan rápido conmigo, que todavía te extraño.-”_

_“-Cait, estoy aquí. No puedes extrañarme.-”_

_“-Es acumulado, Curie.-”_

La doctora se giró, negando, una sonrisa en su rostro. Cait estaba excesivamente cariñosa, y le gustaba. Metió sus manos entre ellas, bajando otra vez hasta su cinturón. Desprendiéndolo. Cait se apoyaba sobre su frente, toda su atención sobre cada movimiento de sus dedos.

_“-Siéntate. Estoy segura que llevas dos días sin tocar esa bota.-”_

_“-Si me la quitaba, por los dioses que no iba a volver a ponerla.-”_

La pelirroja hizo caso, sentándose. Se mordió el dolor mientras observaba como la joven liberaba su tobillo herido. Estaba hinchado y no, no se veía bien. Pero tenía que reconocer que lo había imaginado bastante peor.

_“-Lo que necesitas, es unos días de descanso.-”_

Cait se levantó en cuanto Curie terminó con sus botas, intentando no apoyarse demasiado en su tobillo malo.

_-_ _¿Vas a quitártelos?_

Curie señaló sus jeans con la mirada, mientras estiraba su mano, cuidándose de que el agua estuviese bien.

_“-¿Y tú no vas a quitarte nada?-”_

_“-Eres tú la que necesita el baño, Cait.-”_

_“-Pensé que ibas a venir conmigo…-”_

Otra vez, los brazos de la pelirroja buscándole la cintura. Curie subió su mano hasta la mejilla de la mujer, acariciándola. Sonriéndole. Y negando.

_“-No. No es nada recomendable para ese tobillo que sigas forzándolo. Ni tampoco para tu brazo. Y sé de sobra que eso es lo que va a pasar si me meto en esa ducha contigo…-”_

Cait intentó convencerla con la mirada, intentó despertar un poco de compasión. Era tan extraño para Curie verla comportándose de aquella forma. Sí, desde que la había conocido, mucho había cambiado. Cait había ido permitiéndose mostrar partes de ella que llevaba una vida ocultando. Pero incluso así, todavía había límites. Límites que, después de lo que habían pasado, parecía que se habían corrido todavía más.

La joven tuvo que poner todo de sí para no ceder. Primero lo primero, y lo importante, era que Cait sanase bien. Su cuerpo había pasado por mucho y aunque moría de ganas de sentirla, quería cuidarla. No quería hacer una sola cosa que pudiese dañarla. No importaba cuanto lo deseasen las dos. Iba a haber tiempo.

_“-Voy a buscar algo limpio para cuando termines. Intenta no apoyarte en ese tobillo y ten cuidado, con tu brazo.-”_

Curie salió del baño sin apenas mirarla. Creyó verle una sonrisa, pero no quería arriesgarse a levantar sus ojos, después de todo, su fuerza de voluntad no era infinita.

 

Cait estiró su brazo bueno hacia la toalla, descolgándola de un tirón y pasándola primero, sobre su cara. Sobre su pelo, con algo de rudeza. Necesitaba cortarlo. Estaba demasiado largo ya.

Levantó un poco su mentón, observándose frente al espejo. Escuchó la voz de su niña. Los pasos de Curie, apenas un instante después. Se envolvió en la toalla, tirando su pelo hacia atrás, dejando el baño. Caminando hacia la única habitación. Buscándolas.

Toda su vida, parecía que había estado buscándolas. Lo había entendido, en cuanto la posibilidad de perderlas había sido tan real. Todos aquellos días. Todo el miedo y la impotencia. Y el dolor, completamente insoportable. Un dolor que no conocía, con lo extraño que eso le parecía.

Cait había creído que los conocía todos.

El dolor de no ser más que un perro apaleado, dando tumbos de un rincón al otro, comiendo lo que cayese, durmiendo donde la encontrase el sueño. El dolor de una cadena que pasa años apretando cada hueso. Cada intento. El dolor de la aguja que sigue clavándose en el mismo pedazo de piel que ya se clavó demasiadas veces. El del frío, el hambre, la soledad. El del cuerpo que se rompe, que sangra, que tiene que levantarse otra vez. Todos los dolores, sí.

Creía que los conocía a todos. Hasta que intentaron quitárselas. Hasta que lo único que le dejaron fue ese vacío ardiendo en su estómago y la impotencia más furiosa que en su vida había sentido.

No. No sabía nada. Nada. 

Malvina calmó el llanto en cuanto Curie la levantó en brazos. Cait apenas tardó en llegar a la cintura de su novia, trayéndola contra ella, bajando a su hombro y espiando a su niña, lo perfecta que era. Que eran. Justo así, todo.

_“-Curie…-”_

La doctora apenas movió su cabeza, pero su atención no se despegaba de su hija en su pecho, de su ansiedad.

_“-¿Hmm?-”_

_“-Quizás podríamos quedarnos aquí.-”_

_“-¿Aquí?-”_

Cait levantó su mentón, dejándole el lugar a sus labios, besando con dulzura el hombro de la chica. Quedándose un momento de más en la forma en que su cuello se perdía, subiendo hasta detrás de su oreja. Justo ese espacio, en el que adoraba esconderse.

_“-En Sanctuary.-”_

Otro beso, justo allí. Curie se estiró un poco hacia atrás, una sonrisa en sus labios, su mirada todavía sobre su pequeña.

_“-¿No quieres volver a Diamond City?-”_

_“-Siempre hay algo en la ciudad, chica. Y ahora, sin la milicia, es peor. Sé que todo mundo cree que nada es más seguro que allí… pero mira esto. Después del Fuerte, no hay lugar más custodiado. Nadie se atreve a atacar por aquí ya… Las rutas son las más seguras. La clínica, el nuevo bar…-”_

Curie se las ingenió para girarse entre los brazos de Cait, separándose un poco, dándole espacio a Malvina entre las dos. La pelirroja bajó la mirada hacia la niña, perdiéndose por un momento, antes de seguir.

_“-El próximo año va a haber incluso más trabajo. Van a agregar varios cuadros más de cultivo… Tenemos casa y no tenemos que soltar ninguna chapa a nadie. Tú podrías hacerte cargo de la clínica, nadie se opondría. Y yo, bueno. Lo que sea, no me importa. Gob lleva buscando quien lo ayude aquí desde siempre. Dejar los caminos, sabes. Quedarme aquí contigo. Con ella.-”_

_“-¿Y Lena?-”_

Cait levantó la mirada hasta los ojos grises que la observaban.

_“-Chica, puedes apostar todo lo que tienes, la General está bastante cerca de pensar lo mismo que yo. No estaba pensando en que fuese ya. Claro que todavía quedan unos asuntos pendientes, tengo que cargarme a un par antes de todo esto que te digo…-”_

_“-¿Cargarte? ¿Qué dices?-”_

_“-Tom. El jodido doctor que me vendió. Glory. Y el par de psicópatas que quedaron allí abajo. No voy a dejarle a Lena toda la diversión. Pero después…-”_

_“-Cait… tenemos que ayudar a Lena. Nunca lo pienso distinto… pero no creo que tengas que ir por tu cuenta a cargarte a nadie. Por favor…-”_

Un momento de silencio. Las dos mujeres se observaban. Cait había reconocido aquel tono. Era el mismo con el que Curie había comenzado a pedirle aquella vez. Que no pelease. Que no lo pensase. No necesitaban nada más que lo que tenían.

_“-Tienes razón.-”_

La mirada verde de la pelirroja bajó, un momento. Curie no pudo evitar levantar sus cejas un poco. Una leve sonrisa apareciéndole en los labios, más por la sorpresa que por cualquier otra cosa. La doctora siempre estaba preparada para que, sobre ciertos temas, el camino de Cait hacia la razón fuese uno bien largo.

_“-No me mires así, chica. No soy una idiota. No soy la más rápida, pero no soy una idiota. Ya aprendí. Que se joda el necrófago. Que se jodan todos. Me quedo contigo, con eso ya está bien.-”_

_“-Deja de decir eso.-”_

_“-¿Que me quedo contigo?-”_

Curie levantó una ceja, desprendiendo una de sus manos de su hija, solo por un momento, para dejarle una caricia a la alta mujer frente a ella. Asegurándola. Siempre. Curie siempre buscaba hacerla sentir segura.

_“-Que no eres la más rápida. Deja de insinuar eso. Eres increíblemente inteligente. Y tienes una inteligencia que no es fácil de conseguir. -”_

_“-Curie, todavía me cuesta leer más de tres palabras juntas. Sé lo que soy.-”_

_“-Basta. Eres una superviviente. No conozco a nadie, a nadie, que haya sobrevivido a lo que tú pasaste y que al final, termine siendo la mitad de la mujer en la que tú te convertiste. Deja de dudar de ti. No es pelear lo que mejor haces. No es matar. Ni nada de eso.-”_

_“-Curie…-”_

_“-Nada. Siempre aprendes. Siempre buscas ser mejor. No recibiste más que golpes y devuelves todo lo que siempre te faltó. No podría estar más orgullosa de ti, Cait. Siempre lo estoy. Siempre.-”_

_“-Joder chica, cualquiera diría que te tengo loca.-”_

Cait seguía esquivándole la mirada. Bajándola a su niña. Nunca había sido buena recibiendo cumplidos. Menos que menos, de aquel tipo.

_“-Me tienes, y lo sabes de sobra. Podemos quedarnos aquí. Podemos ayudar a que este lugar siga creciendo. Podemos hacerlo mejor.-”_

_“-Sí. Para cuando crezca.-”_

_“-¿Cuando crezca?-”_

_“-Sí. Yo sé que va a ser imposible y todas las mierdas, este lugar. Pero está cambiando ¿Verdad? Quizás no todo esté tan jodido cuando ya sea más grande. No sé. Solo quiero que esté bien.-”_

_“-Lo está.-”_

_“-Quizás Lena también lo piense. No es un mal lugar. La reportera puede seguir con su periódico aquí también… y la General calmarse un poco.-”_

Malvina se desprendió del pecho de su madre, soltando un sonido de satisfacción que hizo que las dos mujeres rieran a la vez, bajando la mirada hacia ella.

Curie la subió hasta su hombro, caminando un poco por la habitación. Cait se metió dentro de los jeans que la chica le había dejado sobre la cama. Y aunque parecía que en los últimos días había perdido algo de peso, le costó terminar de vestirse. Apenas podía usar su brazo herido y menos que menos, con Curie allí, vigilándola.

_“-¿Necesitas ayuda?-”_

_“-Estoy bien.-”_

La joven bajó a Malvina, sentándola en su cuna. No parecía que tuviese ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero Curie la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que una vez que sentía la panza llena, pocas cosas la podían hacer rabiar. Le acercó algunos juguetes, moviéndolos delante de ella hasta que la niña se decidió a tomarlos.

La única referencia que Curie tenía sobre la maternidad, además de todo lo que había leído en su vida, eran Piper y Lena. Curie nunca había sido una niña, no había sido criada, había sido construida. Y aunque el doctor Collins la había humanizado desde el principio y podía llegar a entenderlo como una especie de figura paterna, aquello apenas era más que la sombra de la experiencia que era el tener a una hija.

_“-¿Termino de vestirme o vas a hacer algo con esto? ¿Curie?-”_

La doctora se giró, caminando hacia Cait.

_“-Mejor vendarlo ahora.-”_

_“-¿Que tienes?-”_

_“-Nada. Siéntate.-”_

La pelirroja obedeció, levantando una de sus cejas hacia la chica, que había cambiado la sonrisa por toda la preocupación que podía caberle en el rostro.

_“-Joder, Curie. Así de golpe. ¿Qué pasó?-”_

Curie se acercó, apoyando su bolsa sobre la cama, sentándose a un costado de la alta mujer y haciéndole estirar un poco su brazo. Observándolo, con cuidado.

_“-Nada. Solo… Estar allí. Todo lo que sucedió. Volver a casa. Pensar en criarla, aquí.-”_

_“-Sí. Yo también estuve en esa conversación, chica... ¿Qué sucede?-”_

Cait subió un poco sus hombros en cuanto la doctora comenzó a hurgarle demasiado. Curie siempre era suave, aun incluso más, si eso era posible, cuando se trataba de ella. Pero aquella herida realmente había sido una de las dolorosas y todavía le costaba calmar la sensibilidad que hasta el más mínimo roce le despertaba.

_“-Nada. No estoy segura hasta qué punto puedo hacerlo bien con Malvina y no tengo ninguna referencia. No tuve padres, Cait. No sé de qué se trata.-”_

La pelirroja endureció un poco su semblante.

_“-Tener padres no es ninguna garantía de nada, Curie.-”_

Un par de ojos grises se levantaron, asustados.

_“-Lo siento, Cait… no quise…-”_

_“-Nada, chica. Entiendo lo que dices. No hablo para hacerte mal, lo contrario. Las dos estamos parecido. Tu no los tuviste y los míos eran una mierda.-”_

Silencio. Curie bajó otra vez a su brazo, moviendo con cuidado cada dedo, buscando la reacción de la mujer.

_“-Podemos hacerlo al revés. Desde lo que nos faltó ¿Sabes, Curie?-”_

_“-¿Qué quieres decir?-”_

_“-Que quizás no tenemos un ejemplo claro de lo que deberíamos hacer, pero joder si no sabemos lo que no. Tú, por lo que puedes sentir que hubiese estado bien tener y yo por lo que se de sobra que hubiese estado bien que no pasase. Eso es algo ¿No?-”_

_“-…la importancia del resultado negativo…-”_

_“-¿Eh?-”_

Curie volvió a levantar su mirada hacia los ojos verdes que le preguntaban.

_“-Que tienes razón, Cait. Toda la razón.-”_

Cait se sonrió, aceptando la victoria. Con Curie, nunca necesitaba comprenderlo todo. Los dioses sabían que no había alma capaz de entender a fondo lo que ocurría en aquella bonita y brillante cabeza. Pero se conformaba con saber que, probablemente, no había nadie que la conociese hasta el punto en que Cait había aprendido a conocerla. Bajó la mirada al cuidado que sus manos estaban poniendo sobre sus heridas. La chica podía ser nueva en muchas cosas pero Cait nunca dejaba de sentir, ni tan solo por un momento, que no había nadie más humana, nadie más compasiva en aquel mundo, que Curie.

 


	52. Uno más.

Lena observaba la mancha de humedad en el techo. Había crecido desde la última vez.

El silencio fuera, era profundo. En la ciudad, las luces y los ruidos nunca cesaban. Sí, Diamond City solía calmarse por las noches, pero vivir a un paso del mercado garantizaba la ausencia de silencio. Y cuando les tocaba dormir en el fuerte, no era muy diferente. Los cambios de guardia. El constante sonido del mar. El viento, que siempre llegaba con fuerza desde la costa. 

Pero en Sanctuary, era distinto.

Por las noches, todo el asentamiento dormía. No quedaba luz encendida salvo las imprescindibles. Los muros estaban a suficiente distancia de las casas como para que los ruidos de las torretas y los pasos de los guardias apenas se dejasen adivinar. Incluso el río que los rodeaba parecía usar las noches para descansar.

Era el silencio, sí, lo que estaba quitándole el sueño.

La respiración de Piper se aceleró.

Lena se giró sobre su almohada, observándola. El semblante tan tranquilo que la reportera llevaba hacía tan solo instantes, había cambiado por completo, y antes de que Azul tuviese tiempo a entenderlo, se encontró intentando contenerla. Llamándola, con suavidad, tratando de despertarla sin sumar más miedo al que ya le adivinaba. Logró atraparle las manos después de algunos intentos, no sin antes recibir un par de golpes. Algunos arañazos. Palabras completamente ininteligibles. Y un nombre.

Sus ojos se abrieron al fin, pero la mirada que la reportera cargaba la atravesó sin reconocerla.

_“Piper, no… Soy yo.”_

_“Lena…”_

_“Sí. Todo está bien...”_

La reportera pestañeó. Sus brazos fueron aflojándose lentamente entre los de Lena, que la fue soltando, despacio.

_“¿Estás bien?”_

_“Lo siento… ¿Te desperté?”_

Lena apenas se giró, llegando hasta su pipboy, encendiéndolo, alumbrando la habitación. Volvió a Piper con prisa, observándola, no sin poca preocupación.

_“¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?”_

_“Estoy bien. Lo siento…”_

Se acercó un poco más, subiendo su mano con algo de inseguridad hasta llegar a la cintura de Piper, intentando leerle cada gesto. La reportera le dejó una sonrisa desganada antes de intentar, sin éxito, escapar de la cama.

_“Pipes… Espera ¿A dónde vas?”_

_“Puedo dormir en la habitación de las chicas. No vas a poder descansar conmigo así…”_

_“¿Contigo así?”_

_“Soñando. Despertándote.”_

Azul no le quitó la mirada de encima, Piper intentó esquivarla.

_“Primero, no había logrado dormirme aún, así que la respuesta es no, no me despertaste. Y segundo, si hubiese estado dormida, no hubiese importado.  ¿Por qué piensas que vas a soñar otra vez? ¿Qué sucede?”_

_“No lo sé, Lena… llevaba una temporada sin pasar.”_

_“¿Una temporada?”_

Lena se irguió un poco sobre su codo, acomodándose frente a la reportera, a la que todavía le leía en el rostro las ganas de escapar de la cama y de la conversación.

_“No lo sé. No estoy durmiendo bien. Y cuando pasa una vez, es seguro que vuelve a pasar. Deja que duerma en la otra habitación. Vas a estar más cómoda…”_

_“Piper, basta ya. Para ser la que está todo el tiempo recordándome lo importante que es hablar las cosas, das un ejemplo bastante pobre.”_

El tono de Azul salió con algo de dureza. Su mirada seguía clavada sobre el verde que le huía.

_“No estaba pasando…”_

_“Es más. Tengo el leve recuerdo de una no tan lejana conversación en la que alguien incluso me aclaró, específicamente, que si era necesario despertarla, lo hiciese. “_

_“Ya dejaste tu punto en claro, Lena. Deja de ser tan idiota. “_

_“¿Vas a contarme entonces?”_

_“¿Ahora?”_

_“¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?”_

_“No. Pero tú tienes que dormir.”_

Lena la atrajo hacia sí, desde su cintura, pegándola a ella. A menos de un instante de su boca. De su mirada. De su respiración.

_“Deja de intentar decidir por mí. Lo que tengo, lo que quiero, mejor, es saber qué es lo que no te deja dormir ¿Si?”_

Piper suspiró, intentando disimular un poco el temblor que todavía le quedaba en el cuerpo.

_“No lo sé, Lena. La situación…”_

Había duda en las palabras que la reportera soltaba, Lena podía notarlo. Hizo silencio, esperándola.

_“Glory. Perseguirla. Saber que estaba justo aquí. Y sé que es solo mi cabeza, Azul. Pero no puedo quitarme la idea de que todavía puede estar cerca. Estaba… mejor con todo eso, tú lo sabes. Pero a veces, hay momentos en que todo vuelve. Y con lo que sucedió en el fuerte…”_

Azul la abrazó un poco más, llegando con sus labios hasta su frente, dejándole un beso suave, antes de bajar hasta sus ojos.

_“Piper, aún si estuviese por aquí, no puede entrar. E incluso si lograse de alguna forma burlar a cada guardia del asentamiento... yo estoy aquí. “_

Lena podía sentir la culpa subiéndole por dentro. Era cierto que no era la primera vez que la aseguraba de aquella forma para después terminar fallándole. Y aunque las dos veces que Glory había vuelto a intentarlo, había llegado a tiempo, había sido igual, demasiado. La primera vez, casi había muerto. La segunda, había dejado que sucediese justo bajo sus narices. Rodeada de sus milicianos. Y no solo había atacado a Piper. Había ido también contra su niño. Había levantado un arma contra él también.

Sí, pesadillas, era lo mínimo que Glory les había dejado.

_“Revisamos todo el perímetro, Piper. No está. Hay doble guardia esta noche. No va a pasar. Si contra todo, aún se atreve a estar cerca, te juro que no va a acercarse a ti. Sé que siempre termino fallando en esto, pero lo que sucedió… No vas a volver a estar sola hasta que termine con esto. Ni por un instante.”_

La reportera levantó su ceja, tirándose un poco hacia atrás, subiendo su mano hasta el pecho de Lena.

_“Azul, no. No estaba buscando eso… y es imposible. No pretendo eso. No pretendo que tengamos que desbaratar todo solo por mis miedos irracionales.”_

_“No son irracionales.”_

_“No es el punto. Necesitamos concentrarnos primero en bajar al Instituto. Y ahora, sin Glory… todo va a ser más complicado.”_

_“No interesa. No era como si en principio hubiese estado completamente segura de confiar en su ayuda.”_

_“¿Crees que puede haber… dicho algo?”_

_“No. No lo creo. Realmente no lo creo, Piper. No creo que todo lo que sucedió en el fuerte fuese planeado. No creo que atacar a Dez o matar a su propio compañero fuese algo que Glory planeara con anticipación. No.“_

_“Crees que quizás… el que me viese.”_

Lena se separó un poco, mirándola con seriedad.

_“Basta, Piper.”_

La reportera se quedó en silencio. No por las palabras que Azul había soltado, no. Sino por el tono con que lo había hecho.

_“Basta ya. Basta de estar todo el tiempo culpándote por lo que termina haciendo. Por favor.”_

_“No estaba intentando culparme…”_

_“No, no lo estabas intentando. Lo estabas haciendo. Y si te dejo seguir por ese camino, vas a terminar culpándote también por lo que sucedió con Desdémona. Con Deacon. Que por cierto, no les faltó ninguna pista para saber hasta qué punto Glory estaba jodida y sin embargo, siguieron apañándola.”_

_“Lo siento… no te pongas así.”_

Lena suspiró, aflojándose.

_“No, Pipes. Yo lo siento… perdona. Solo… me puede.”_

_“Lo sé. A mí también.”_

Piper se acercó un poco más a la mujer, enredándose a su cintura, apoyándose en su pecho. Escuchándole los latidos que lentamente, iban bajando otra vez.

El silencio les duró un buen rato.

_“¿Cómo era?”_

Lena levantó un poco la cabeza, intentando adivinar en que pensamiento aleatorio había caído Piper esta vez.

_“¿Cómo era?”_

_“Antes, quiero decir... ¿Trabajar y volver a casa? ¿Todos los días? Saber siempre que iba a pasar… o al menos, creer en eso.”_

Azul volvió otra vez a dejar su mirada sobre la crecida mancha de humedad sobre sus cabezas. Cerró su ojo, por un momento, intentando recordar. Tenía que esforzarse demasiado ya para volver a todas aquellas sensaciones que habían sido, durante la mayor parte de su vida, la norma.

_“Nunca terminé de adaptarme a todo eso... Lo intenté, pero creo que nunca lo logré con demasiada soltura. Los años que pasé sirviendo fueron todo menos tranquilos. Y nunca terminé de sentirme segura por más rutinaria que intentase hacer mi vida. Nunca fue mi fuerte. Creo que ya te lo dije alguna vez, pero irónicamente, en ese sentido, se me hace bastante más sencillo lidiar con todo esto.”_

_“¿De verdad? ¿Prefieres esto? ¿No preferirías que fuese como antes? Creo que nunca voy a llegar a entenderlo con exactitud pero imagino que planificar hacia delante no era tan incierto como lo es ahora…”_

_“Planificar siempre es incierto, Piper. Solo que antes vivíamos en la ilusión constante de que teníamos todo bajo control.”_

_“¿Todavía estás pensando en tener otro bebe conmigo?”_

Lena se sonrió. Piper había bajado su voz por varios tonos y había soltado la frase toda de golpe, sin un solo respiro entre medio. Sin una sola pausa. De la nada y de golpe.

_“Sí. ¿Tú?”_

_“Desde que lo dijiste… un poco da vueltas en mi cabeza. Y ahora que las encontramos…”_

_“¿Si?”_

_“No sé, es más fácil pensarlo.”_

_“Sí.”_

Lena bajó sus brazos hasta la cintura de la reportera. La levantó un poco, llegándole con un beso corto y antes de que Piper tuviese chances de escapar de aquel agarre, la giró, trepando sobre su cuerpo, buscándole la risa, que poco tardó en aparecer en sus labios.

_“¿Qué haces?”_

_“Nada. Estás diciendo que quieres un bebé. Quizás es cuestión de probar.”_

La risa de Piper se hizo aún más enérgica. Sus manos subieron, hasta atrapar el rostro de Lena.

_“No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que no es así como funciona.”_

_“Mujer de poca fe. Con esa actitud, seguro que no.”_

Lena bajó para encontrarle el beso, pero tuvo que frenarse un instante antes. Escucharla así era algo que nunca quería apagar. Su risa era demasiado perfecta como para extinguirla.

Había momentos. Momentos en los cuáles lograba borrarlo todo. Todas las vidas, todas las culpas. Cada dolor en el cuerpo y los que llevaba dentro. Cada preocupación, cada inseguridad, cada miedo. Había instantes en los que lo único que podía sentir dentro era el deseo más inmenso de que absolutamente nada cambiase. Y todos esos instantes tenían algo en común. La tenían a ella. Tenían su verde aguado apuntalándole la mirada. Tenían sus besos, y su roce y su aliento. Su voz, suave, de susurro bajo las mantas. Y el calor de su cuerpo.

Lena no pudo resistir más. Bajó a sus labios, casi con desesperación. A su cintura, anclándose bajo su camiseta. A su piel. A sus ojos que podían traerla desde cualquier sitio hasta sus piernas. Perdió todos los sonidos, salvo el de su respiración. El de su voz, quebrada de no poder más de los besos que le dejaba.

Sintió la mano de Piper subiendo por detrás de su cuello. Sus uñas raspando. Fue despegándose de sus labios, moviéndose a besos hasta el costado de su cuello, buscando cada reacción de su cuerpo.

Era un idioma que nunca terminaba de aprender pero siempre lo entendía. Cada gesto, cada vez que el aire faltaba. Los silencios contenidos. Sus piernas, cuando se levantaban, atrapándola. Las palabras que Piper le dejaba al oído. Como todo tenía sentido.

Eran también esos instantes los mismos que le dejaban la pregunta, bien dentro. Como alguna vez se había atrevido a estar tan lejos de sus besos. Como había podido perderse así. Como podía haber nada más fuera de ella.

_“¿Lena?”_

_“No estabas tú.”_

_“¿Qué?”_

Azul le dejó otro beso, acercándose un poco más hasta su oído.

_“Antes. Incluso si todo hubiese sido perfecto. Incluso si me llena de culpa sentirlo así. No estabas tú. Y sí, perdí demasiado…”_

Piper la obligó a volver hasta sus ojos, despacio, atrapando otra vez su rostro entre sus manos.

_“Pero estás tú. Aquí, estás tú. Y sé lo mal que está sentirlo así, pero no lo puedo evitar, Piper. Nunca nada tuvo sentido en mi vida. No dentro. No en esta forma. Nunca antes había sentido esta claridad que siento cuando estoy contigo.”_

La mirada de Lena no se le despegaba. Piper paseaba desde aquel negro intenso, a sus labios, a la suavidad con que se despegaban soltando cada palabra, casi dejándolas caer sobre ella.

_“Todo el ruido. Todo el miedo. Toda la furia que a veces se me despierta dentro, Piper. Lo lejos que puedo llegar a perderme. Nunca en mi vida estuve tan a salvo de todo eso, como cuando me tienes así.”_

_“Azul…”_

_“Y sé que tardé demasiado en entenderlo. No estoy excusándome… pero fue tanto desde tantos lugares a la vez que todavía siento que apenas estoy poniéndome de pie aquí ¿Sabes?”_

Piper la sintió pegarse aún más a su cuerpo. La mano que Lena tenía sobre su cintura se le clavó aún más. Su mirada volvió a ella.

_“Ya no voy a volver a dejarme llevar por el ruido. Sé que es tarde para seguir con las promesas y todavía me cuesta creer que me dejes volver a ti. Pero todo, Piper. Lo tienes todo. Mi vida entera. Todo lo que soy. Absolutamente todo. Lo que quieras. Si todavía lo quieres. Aun cuando no supe entenderlo… cuando intenté resistirlo. O cuando fui completamente idiota. Siempre es tuyo… todo lo que soy.”_

La voz de Lena era cada vez más profunda.

_“Azul…”_

Lena bajó hasta su cuello otra vez, llegándole hasta su oído sin dejar de besarla.

_“No hay nada detrás.”_

La mano de Azul fue subiendo por la piel de la reportera, llegándole a sus pechos, rodeando uno por completo. Apretando, no tan suave. Mordiendo detrás de su oído. Empujando entre sus piernas.

_“Está todo aquí, dónde estás tú…”_

Piper no pudo evitar el impulso, de estirarse hacia atrás, en cuanto Lena mordió suave, justo en aquel punto. Donde siempre funcionaba. Donde el sonido de su respiración se mezclaba con el calor de su aliento. Bien arriba de su cuello. En aquel lugar exacto que Lena siempre encontraba en el primer intento.

_“En tu calor, Piper... “_

Azul movía su pulgar, despertando su pecho bajo su camiseta. Su mirada había vuelto a ella y además de todo lo cargada que ya estaba, ahora había algo nuevo. Ansias. Piper no necesitaba demasiado para adivinárselas. Esa mirada, se la conocía a la perfección.

Lena empujó un poco más entre sus piernas. Un gemido, apagado, y una sonrisa. Piper sonreía y Azul sabía bien por qué. Le sonreía para darle la razón. Le sonreía porque la voz se le salía sola y no había mucho que hacer al respecto más que aceptarlo.

_“Justo así, mírate. Justo cuando lo sabes.”_

_“Cuando… ¿Lo sé...?”_

Piper tuvo que pelear para sacar las palabras fuera con suficiente fuerza como para que fuesen entendibles. La mano de Lena bajaba por su vientre, sus dedos jugaban entre el elástico de sus bragas y su piel. Sus yemas, paseando de un lado a otro, apenas rozándola.

_“Cuando sabes que me tienes. Cuando estoy a punto de tenerte, Piper. Cuando estoy a punto de meterme en ti.”_

_“Azul…”_

Lena bajó un poco más sus dedos, hasta encontrar todo lo que pasaba entre sus piernas. Un instante, nada más. Cerró su ojo con fuerza en cuanto sintió su humedad. Su mano despertó, subiendo otra vez, apurada, enganchando aquella prenda que ya sobraba desde hacía rato. Piper apenas se dio cuenta cuando Azul logró quitarla de en medio.

Sintió sus dedos, apoyándose suaves sobre ella. Empezando tan despacio.

_“Me vuelves loca.”_

La reportera se mordió, intentando apagar la sonrisa que se le salía. Sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose toda en el ritmo de sus dedos. En lo que Azul empezaba a hacer entre sus piernas. Y su aliento, todavía sobre su cuello. Y entre palabra y palabra, su boca atrapándole la carne. Mordiendo tan suave y con tantas ganas a la vez.

Bajó su mano, casi de golpe, tomando la de Lena. Frenándola. Abriendo sus ojos, sonriendo. Vio el miedo de Azul naciendo en su mirada, y no le dio tiempo a que terminase de caer en él.

_“Gírate.”_

Lena levantó solo una ceja, despegándose de la reportera solo lo justo para leer por completo su expresión. Aquello, había sido una orden. Bajó lentamente a su costado. Sintió los brazos de Piper empujándola. Su pierna pasando por encima de su cuerpo. Sus manos sobre sus hombros, atrapándola contra las sábanas.

_“Tu mano, Lena.”_

Azul asintió, llevando una caricia por el muslo desnudo de Piper, intentando acomodar su brazo. La reporta levantó un poco sus caderas. Solo un poco. Lo necesario para que Lena pudiese colarse entre ellas. Bajó por un beso, dejando que su cabello cayese sobre Azul. Atrapándole sus labios y soltándolos en una sonrisa. Bajando despacio sobre su mano, sintiéndola, sin perderse la expresión de la mujer. Irguiéndose, con cuidado.

_“Dios… Piper.”_

Piper cruzó sus dos brazos sobre su cintura, tomando su camiseta, levantando la tela con lentitud, descubriéndose por completo sin dejar de moverse sobre ella. Aprisionando su mano. Usándola. Dejando que sus dedos se hundiesen en ella.

Lena no pudo evitar quedarse en sus pechos. En el leve movimiento con el que habían caído en cuanto Piper había terminado de desnudarse por completo. En el vaivén que repetían, una y otra vez, cada vez que la reportera bajaba sobre sus dedos. En el ritmo, que se iba acelerando tan lentamente, que Azul estaba segura que no iba a llegar a terminar aquello. Piper se apretaba contra ella, cada vez que bajaba, atrapándola con fuerzas, empujando con las ganas de sus caderas.

Dobló sus piernas, sintiendo como las manos de la reportera poco tardaban en llegar a sus muslos, en servirse de ellos para levantar las ansias con las que se movía.

La luz era suficiente. Era más que suficiente para que Azul atrapase cada uno de sus detalles. La manera en que cada poco, Piper movía su cabello hacia atrás, sonriéndole, a veces, y otras, mordiéndose la boca, dejándose caer hacia atrás, apurándose sobre su mano.

Su boca entreabierta. Su respiración. El color en su cuello. En su pecho. En su vientre. Sus jadeos.

Y sus caderas, dios. Sus caderas. Lena las apretó con su mano libre, hundiendo sus dedos con ganas, intentando abarcarlas todo lo que le era posible. Siguiendo sus movimientos. Bajando su mirada hasta ellas. Cada curva de Piper, era increíble. Cada parte de su cuerpo y todo lo que era capaz de hacer con él.

_“Lena…”_

El nombre fue casi una súplica. Azul tensó su abdomen, levantándose hasta ella, sosteniéndose desde su cintura. Se hundió entre sus pechos, sin terminar de decidirse por uno, sin podes dejar de besarlos. Sintió las manos de Piper enredándose en su pelo, bajando a su cuello, marcándole los hombros, quedándose con la piel de su espalda.

Piper no frenaba. Se movía con violencia sobre ella. Lena podía sentir el dolor en todo su brazo. En su muñeca. En aquella incómoda posición que por nada del mundo pensaba romper, bien podía perder la extremidad entera. No iba a salirse de ella hasta que no la viese estallar.

La reportera volvió a tirarse un poco hacia atrás. La empujó, con fuerzas, obligándola a caer otra vez sobre la almohada. Lena la vio, moviendo su cabello de su cara. Aferrándose a sus muslos. Arqueándose hacia atrás. Juntando todos sus jadeos, todo el aire que le faltaba, todo lo que se moría por soltar, juntándolo todo en un alargado y constante gemido que duró hasta que se dejó caer al fin, sobre su cuerpo. Su pecho expandiéndose con desesperación cada pocos segundos. Su risa naciendo. Su pelo metiéndose en su boca, en su mirada, en la almohada y en todos lados, sí.

Lena la abrazó, pegándola a su cuerpo.

_“Deja de mirarme así.”_

_“Dios, Piper. Quiero seguir. Quiero seguir haciéndotelo.”_

La risa subió varios tonos. Sintió el abrazo de la mujer haciéndose más serio.

_“Lena… eres idiota. Dije que dejes de mirarme así.”_

Piper cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, abriéndolos cada poco, levantándose hasta su rostro solo para confirmar que Azul seguía con aquel mismo gesto, clavándole la mirada. 

_“Tienes veinte segundos, Piper.”_

_“¿Veinte segundos?”_

_“Sí. Antes de que me meta entre tus piernas otra vez. “_

_“Lena, por dios. Como si fuese la primera vez que me tienes encima. Como si no te supieses ya cada parte de memoria. No necesitas…”_

Piper se sintió en el aire. Las palabras se le murieron en la garganta y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a la mujer que acababa de meterla debajo de su cuerpo sin esfuerzo alguno.

_“Dos. Uno. Cero.”_

Otra risa.

_“Dame un beso.”_

Lena empujó entre sus caderas. Piper le clavó la mirada.

_“Dame un beso, Piper.”_

_“Eres tan idiota, cuando te pones así…”_

_“Tu idiota.”_

Piper subió sus dos manos hasta atrapar el rostro de la mujer. El verde de sus ojos viajando desde la oscura mirada de Lena hasta su boca.

_“Sí. Mi idiota.”_

Y Lena no pudo resistirse a bajar por un beso más. Siempre, un beso más.


	53. Todo como debe estar.

Lena se agachó entre las ruinas, tomando con sus dos manos la pesada tapa.

_"Preston… ¿Una ayuda?"_

El Coronel se acercó, asintiendo, colgándose su rifle al hombro. Entre los dos, y no con poco trabajo, lograron despejar la entrada de aquella alcantarilla. Lena encendió su pipboy, dejando sus piernas colgar por dentro de la abertura.

_“¿Crees que es lo más inteligente, Lena? Quién sabe qué rayos hay allí.”_

_“Necesitamos saber con exactitud hasta dónde tenemos el camino libre, Garvey. Sturges necesita más datos. Y no voy a enviar a nadie sin saber con qué pueden encontrarse.”_

_“Bajo contigo.”_

Lena levantó su mirada, sonriéndole y negando.

_“No. Si me comen allí abajo alguien va a tener que lidiar con Piper y con la milicia. Cait, vienes conmigo.”_

La pelirroja dio un paso hacia delante, sonriendo hacia el Coronel.

_“Si nos comen te toca la parte jodida, Preston.”_

El Coronel puso la mirada en blanco, viendo desaparecer a su General dentro de aquel oscuro agujero, y un instante después, a Cait. Estaba ya por alejarse hacia el grupo de milicianos que esperaban, cuando la voz de Lena se volvió a escuchar. Se giró, para verla, asomándose desde la tierra.

_“Preston, lo mejor sería que se muevan de aquí. No queremos atraer a nadie hasta este punto.”_

_“¿Y si necesitas ayuda?”_

_“Vamos a estar bien, ve. Espera en el campamento.”_

Garvey suspiró, asintiendo. A esas alturas sabía bien cuales órdenes eran las indiscutibles. Generalmente, todas.

  
_“Dioses Lena, espero que sea este jodido agujero lo que huele así o de verdad necesitas que Curie te vea.”_

_“Tiene que haber algo pudriéndose aquí abajo. Anda. Despacio y en silencio ¿Si? El plan es hacernos una idea de con qué vamos a tener que lidiar, nada más.”_

_“Da un poco de ternura que a estas alturas de la vida sigas teniendo tanta fe en tus planes, Lena.”_

La General se giró, clavando la mirada sobre la pelirroja. Subió su dedo, haciendo la seña, manteniéndolo un buen momento delante del rostro de Cait que no hacía más que sonreír.

Avanzaron por el estrecho corredor que poco tardó en desembocar en uno de los anchos túneles del alcantarillado que corría bajo las ruinas de Boston.

_“Esto es un poco mejor, aunque sigue oliendo fatal.”_

Cait no soltaba su bate, observándolo todo con cuidado. Lena se movía delante, cada poco bajando a su pipboy, al tosco mapa que entre ella y Sturges habían logrado armar.

_“No queda mucho más hasta la separación.”_

La pelirroja asintió, cada poco, girándose hacia atrás, algo allí no dejaba de hacerle ruido, pero bien podía ser su poco amor por los espacios cerrados y el ácido perfume a cadáver de brahmán.

_“Creo que en aquella curva…”_

Lena no terminó la frase. Sintió, bajo sus botas, el suelo ceder. Abrió sus dos brazos, intentando mantener el equilibrio, girándose sobre sus pies, pero no llegó a dar un solo paso. La piedra se abrió y Lena cayó hacia el vacío. Llegó a estirar su brazo, arañando la roca, y estaba segura de que no iba a lograr demasiado con aquel gesto cuando la mano de Cait llegó a su antebrazo, cerrándose sobre su abrigo, atrapándola justo a tiempo.

_“¡Otro plan de mierda, Lena!”_

Lena cerró su mano sobre el antebrazo de Cait, colgando sobre el vacío. No era una caída demasiado larga hasta la tierra, que llegaba a ver, y probablemente hubiera sobrevivido… al menos, por un momento.

_“¡Lena! ¡Buen momento para mirar el jodido paisaje!”_

_“Calla.”_

La mirada de Azul volvió a los ojos de la pelirroja, que tenía ya sus dos brazos, el sano y el no tanto, sobre su abrigo, tirando de ella. Lena llegó con su mano libre, tomando la que Cait estiró hacia ella y con dificultad, trepando.

No se pusieron de pie, las dos recostadas sobre la piedra. Cait frunció el ceño, intentando leer todas las señas que la General había comenzado a soltar en cuando sus manos habían quedado libres.

Un gruñido retumbó en el túnel y las dos mujeres se miraron, en silencio.

Fue Lena la primera que se atrevió a hablar.

_“Sanguinario.”_

_“Es un puto nido, Lena.”_

Azul asintió, girándose sobre su estómago y comenzando a arrastrarse, deshaciendo el camino que ya habían hecho. Cait la siguió, en la misma forma, cada poco, mirando sobre su hombro.

Algo se movía, al fondo del túnel.

_“No vamos a llegar a salir.”_

Lena se giró sobre su espalda. Bajó su mano, hasta su cinto, desprendiendo una de las granadas.

_“Lena vas a enterrarnos vivas si lo haces.”_

_“Sigue.”_

_“Una mierda, prefiero arriesgarme con el túnel que intentar explicarle tu idiotez a la de la gorra.”_

Azul negó, una sonrisa entre sus labios, su cabeza moviéndose hacia alrededor.

_“Lo hago y nos movemos hasta la vuelta ¿Si? Eso tendría que bastar.”_

Cait volvió la mirada, hacia la vuelta del túnel, apenas visible bajo la luz del pipboy.

Lena levantó su mano libre, contando con sus dedos, y a cero, removió el seguro de la granada, arrojándola hacia el agujero y a la vez, las dos, levantándose del suelo, corriendo con toda la rapidez que llevaban en las piernas hasta llegar a la esquina, cayendo, de espaldas contra la pared, esperando.

Azul estuvo a punto ya de espiar cuando al fin, la explosión retumbó en todo el túnel, ensordeciéndolas. El polvo se levantó en el corredor, espesando el aire y haciendo imposible ver más allá de algunos pasos. Lena sintió, contra su hombro, la tos de la pelirroja. No la escuchaba.

_“¿Estás bien?”_

Cait levantó su mano, señalando su oído, negando con su cabeza. Lena asintió, poniéndose de pie, tomando su revólver. La pelirroja la siguió, con su escopeta ya en mano.

Caminaron las dos, despacio. Al menos el túnel no había terminado colapsando encima de ellas, pero allí donde antes había estado aquel agujero, una pila enorme de escombros era lo único que se veía. El corredor estaba sellado y probablemente, buena parte del techo había caído.

_“Bien hecho, Lena.”_

Azul se giró hacia la pelirroja. Comenzaba a escuchar.

_“¿Querías matarlo a batazos, Cait?”_

_“¿Crees que no puedo?”_

Azul tosió, refregándose su ojo con su mano.

_“Vamos. Estoy segura que Sturges puede hacer algo con eso. Solo vamos a necesitar un poco más de explosivos.”_

_“¿Solo, eh?”_

_“Al menos sabemos ahora con que podemos encontrarnos aquí abajo, si hay nido, probablemente no sea el único.”_

_“Y vamos a usar estos jodidos corredores igualmente ¿Ah?”_

_“¿Tienes una idea mejor?_

_“Cien al menos.”_

_“¿Alguna que nos ayude a meternos allí abajo?”_

_“No, son todas en la otra dirección.”_

_“Los años te están ablandando Cait, es raro verte asustada por un par de rocas y unos huevos.”_

Cait se giró, frenándose frente a la mujer, levantando su índice hasta la pechera de la General.

_“Cierra la boca. No es miedo. Solo digo, vamos a meter el trasero en una puta trampa mortal para colarnos en otra puta trampa mortal, y el plan es ir volándolo todo por el camino. Conociéndote, que podría salir mal ¿Eh?”_

_“Puedes quedarte en casa, a salvo. Puedes encargarte de hacer la colada del fuerte mientras te falto.”_

_“Cómeme, Lena.”_

Azul soltó una risa, caminando hacia la salida, sintiendo, a sus espaldas, los gruñidos de la mujer.

  
Natalie soltó el aire, apoyando la culata de su fusil sobre el suelo y observando el aburrido horizonte. El frío se sentía mucho más sobre el muro pero esa, no era la peor parte. Llevaba ya tanto tiempo teniendo que encargarse de las tareas más tediosas dentro del Fuerte que su humor estaba completamente resentido. Y la discusión que había tenido con Lena, justo antes de que la mujer se fuese, no lo mejoraba.

No solo la había dejado completamente fuera de su no tan misterioso plan, sino que tampoco la había creído capaz de acompañarla a una simple misión de rutina.

Quería más. Quería que de una vez la tratasen de acuerdo a sus habilidades y no a su nombre. Si cualquier otro miliciano pudiese manejar el rifle como ella lo hacía y se esforzase tanto en siempre mantenerse en forma, estaba segura que la General no desperdiciaría a alguien así sometiéndolo a guardias interminables u obligándolo a acarrear cajas desde los almacenes, a la armería, a las cocinas, y vuelta a empezar.

Se giró, observando los patios. Piper volvía a entrar a la clínica. Era la segunda vez en el día. Su hermana estaba especialmente enigmática desde que habían vuelto al Fuerte. Era ya casi el final de su turno y no tenía mucho más que hacer que meterse en su habitación a enfrascarse en la aburrida tanda de libros que Lena le había impuesto para aquel invierno. Natalie lo pensó, por un momento. Quizás, intentar sonsacar algo de información de su hermana podía quitarle la rutina de encima.

  
Curie se giró, en cuanto sintió la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Una sonrisa en sus labios y entre sus manos, varios papeles.

_“¿Y?”_

La joven doctora amplió la sonrisa, viendo los nervios que Piper traía encima.

_“Todo está como tiene que estar.”_

Piper suspiró, ahora sí, sentándose en la silla que Curie señalaba y esperando a que la joven ocupase la que quedaba libre frente a ella.

_“No hay nada que suene mal aquí, Piper. Todos tus niveles están normales y las pocas deficiencias que pude encontrar no son más que las esperables.”_

_“¿Deficiencias?”_

_“Sí, vuelvo a decirlo, nada de lo que alarmarse. Vamos a suplirlas con algunos complementos vitamínicos.”_

La reportera asintió, subiendo sus dos manos hasta sus piernas, frotando sus muslos por un momento.

_“¿Piper?”_

_“Estoy bien.”_

_“Quizás no debería haber usado ese término. Todo está dentro de los parámetros normales y no debería haber ningún tipo de problema…”_

_“No es eso.”_

Curie apoyó sus dos brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose un poco hacia la reportera.

_“¿Qué sucede?”_

_“No lo sé. Estaba segura que no iba a salir bien. Para mí, era casi una seguridad de que no iba a ser una posibilidad, nunca.”_

_“Lo es, Piper. No hay ningún indicador del cuál preocuparse. Es perfectamente posible, cuando quieras intentarlo, si decides hacerlo.”_

_“Tengo que hablar con Lena. Tengo que contarle que todo está bien. No le dije que iba a hacer esto.”_

_“¿Hablas de las pruebas?”_

_“Sí, quería tener seguridades antes de que realmente comencemos a pensarlo con seriedad.”_

_“Lo entiendo. Bien, puedes decirle que todo está como tiene que estar.”_

Piper se sonrió, levantándose, quitándose su gorra por un momento y llevándose el pelo hacia atrás. Curie se puso de pie también, acercándose a la reportera. Subió su mano, apoyándola en el antebrazo de Piper.

_“¿Estás bien?”_

_“Sí.”_

_“Son buenas noticias.”_

_“Sí, Curie. Lo son. Creo que estoy algo desacostumbrada a ellas, eso es todo.”_

Las dos soltaron la risa, abrazándose después.

_“¿Tienes alguna idea de cuando… cuando podrías querer comenzar a intentarlo?”_

_“No…” Piper se separó de Curie, sin alejarse demasiado “Supongo que antes de que podamos siquiera pensar en hacerlo tenemos que terminar con el Instituto.”_

_“Si todo sigue el rumbo que Lena está planeando, es algo que puede ocurrir en los próximos meses.”_

_“Sí…”_

Curie frotó sus dos manos por los brazos de la reportera.

_“Bien, vamos a empezar de todas formas con las vitaminas. Solo por si acaso ¿Si?”_

Piper asintió, caminando ya hacia la puerta.

_“Gracias, Curie.”_

_“No tienes que dármelas.”_

_“Lo sé, pero quiero.”_

  
Piper chocó de lleno con su hermana en cuanto dejó la clínica. Se hizo hacia atrás, observándola.

_“¿Qué haces, Nat?”_

_“Nada. Es la segunda vez que vienes a la clínica hoy.”_

_“Estaba hablando con Curie.”_

_“¿Sobre? ¿Todo está bien?”_

Piper entrecerró sus ojos, negando y levantando media sonrisa.

_“Sí, solo análisis de rutina. Y todos salieron bien.”_

_“¿Análisis de rutina? ¿Tú? Piper, dime que es.”_

_“Natalie…”_

La reportera comenzó a caminar. Natalie se acomodó su rifle al hombro, apurando el paso hasta quedar al lado de su hermana.

_“¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que ser un misterio? Solo dime que está mal.”_

Piper no contestó, riendo, las dos llegando ya a la recámara de la General. Mía estaba allí, cuidando de los dos pequeños que apenas entraban ya en la cuna de Yahto.

Natalie suspiró, dejándose caer sobre una silla, observando, con algo de molestia, hacia Mía, que apenas había salido del inmenso libro que leía solo para dejarles una sonrisa.

La mayor de las Wright se desprendió de su gabardina, colgándola sobre una de las sillas y sentándose a la mesa también.

_“Estuve haciéndome algunos análisis de rutina.”_

Natalie se acodó sobre la mesa, en actitud seria. Mía levantó la mirada, cerrando su libro, observando a la reportera.

_“Lo hice porque Lena y yo estuvimos discutiendo la posibilidad… de tener un bebé.”_

Los ojos de Natalie se abrieron por completo. Mía se sonrió, moviendo su mirada entre las dos.

_“¿Otro más?”_

Piper movió su mirada hasta su hermana, conteniéndose.

_“Natalie, son buenas noticias. Y no quiero que sea un secreto. No entre nosotros. Son buenas noticias, por una vez.”_

Mía ya estaba de pie y poco tardó en llegar a la reportera, abrazándola con fuerzas.

_“Claro que lo son ¿Esto quiere decir que las dos están mejor?”_

_“Estamos en ese camino. Queda bastante y esto no es algo que va a suceder ya mismo, apenas estamos hablándolo. Ni siquiera estoy tan segura de que va a pensar Lena de que me haya sincerado tan pronto con ustedes.”_

_“¿Qué va a pensar? ¿No puedes decir lo que te viene en gana, Pipes? ¿O todo necesita controlarlo?”_

_“Nat…”_

Natalie puso su mirada en blanco, resoplando. Piper sabía de sobra el enojo que su hermana menor traía encima. Su malhumor ya era bien evidente y la reportera la conocía bien para adivinar hasta qué punto estaba molesta, pero poco le importaba. La prefería refunfuñando y segura entre los muros, que contenta y en peligro. Eso, siempre.

_“Solo digo. Es tu cuerpo, tu decisión ¿No? ¿Estoy entendiendo bien?”_

_“Estás imposible últimamente.”_

_“Estoy como estoy. Aburrida y cansada de ser siempre la última idiota de la fila.”_

Mía suspiró, negando, moviéndose hacia su silla. Allí comenzaba su hermana otra vez.

_“Nadie te trata como idiota. Lena solo quiere que estés a salvo. Igual que yo quiero que estés a salvo. Y después del año que tuviste ¿No crees que deberías estar un poco más agradecida de al menos seguir conservando tu uniforme?”_

_“Lo hago mejor que la mitad de los que piensan llevar.”_

_“Sabes que no vamos a cambiar de opinión. No importa cómo te pongas, Natalie. Es no. No va a suceder, y no existe la más mínima posibilidad de que la decisión cambie. Empieza a hacer las paces con la idea y a comportarte con algo más de madurez.”_

_“Para lo que ustedes quieren tengo que ser madura. Después, siguen tratándome como si fuese una cría.”_

Natalie se levantó, arrastrando la silla y dejando la habitación con toda la actitud encima. Piper suspiró, volviendo la mirada hacia Mía que la observaba con preocupación.

_“No te preocupes, Piper. Ya se le va a pasar.”_

_“Lo sé. No estoy preocupada. No de eso al menos, solo espero que por una vez no intente ninguna tontería.”_

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, por un momento, mirando hacia la puerta por la cual Natalie acababa de salir. Mía dio un corto suspiro, volviendo a su sonrisa.

_“¿Café?”_

Piper asintió, volviendo su mirada.

_“Sí, cariño. Un café suena bien.”_

 

 

 

 


	54. Rebeldía, divino tesoro.

Piper se acodó sobre la cama, sintiendo los pasos de Lena por la habitación. La mujer se frenó, observándola, sonrisa mediante.

“ _Lo siento. No quería despertarte.”_

_“No importa… ¿Cómo salió?”_

_“Bien… vamos a tener que improvisar un poco. Hay que remover parte del túnel. Encontramos un nido de sanguinarios.”_

La reportera abrió sus ojos, irguiéndose todavía más.

_“¿Sanguinarios? ¿En los túneles? ¿Están todos bien? Sabía que tenía que ir.”_

_“Piper, todos están bien. Volamos una parte del túnel y al menos ese nido, está solucionado. Pero puede haber más.”_

_“¿Crees que sigue siendo un buen plan?”_

_“Creo que es lo que tenemos y esto tiene que terminar de una buena vez.”_

Azul removió su pipboy, dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche. Se quitó su abrigo, colgándolo con cuidado sobre la silla de su escritorio.

_“Tengo algo que decirte.”_

Lena se giró, despacio, hacia la voz de la reportera. Había una sonrisa en su rostro pero la frase no era una que le sonaba del todo bien.

_“¿Qué sucedió?”_

_“Nada malo. Termina de cambiarte.”_

La General soltó su armadura, dejándola caer sobre el suelo, comenzando a desprender su camisa, sin quitar la mirada de la joven reportera.

_“Pensaba intentar quitarme un poco del viaje que tengo encima. Ya sabes, necesito algo de agua.”_

_“Siéntate un momento aquí, entonces.”_

La mano de Piper se estiró, deslizándose sobre el colchón para terminar en unas suaves palmadas. Su sonrisa seguía allí. Azul asintió, sentándose.

_“Le pedí a Curie que hiciese algunos análisis.”_

_“¿Análisis? ¿A ti? Piper que tienes.”_

_“¿Por una vez puedes no esperar lo peor de lo peor, Lena?”_

_“¿Puedes culparme?”_

Piper negó, acercándose un poco más hacia la mujer.

_“No. Solo análisis de rutina. Para saber… si todo está como tiene que estar.”_

Lena se quedó un momento en silencio, descifrando lo que la reportera acababa de soltar. No había sido un viaje tranquilo y el cansancio lo tenía todo encima. Le fue cayendo, despacio. Fue viendo la sonrisa de Piper crecer sobre su rostro a medida que iba entendiendo.

_“Oh.”_

_“¿Oh?”_

_“¿Y está todo como tiene que estar?”_

_“Está todo como tiene que estar.”_

_“Podrías habérmelo dicho. Podría haber esperado unos días más antes de ir.”_

_“Quería hacerlo así. No quería que siguiésemos hablándolo y que eventualmente comenzáramos a planearlo sin saber si era realmente posible, Azul.”_

Lena pasó su brazo sobre la cintura de Piper, inclinándose sobre ella.

_“Y es posible.”_

_“Si es lo que queremos.”_

_“¿Está mal que estés calentándome tan repentinamente, Pipes?”_

Piper soltó la risa, dejándose caer sobre la almohada, sintiendo el cuerpo de Azul caer sobre ella.

_“Lena, por Dios. No comiences.”_

_“Hay algo, cuando empiezas a hablar de todo esto… quiero comerte entera. De arriba abajo, sin parar.”_

_“Agua.”_

_“¿Agua?”_

_“Sí, dijiste que necesitabas agua antes de acostarte. Ve, quizás fría te ayude.”_

_“Cuanta crueldad, Pipes.”_

Piper levantó sus dos manos, aprisionando el rostro de Lena y llevándose su boca hasta sus labios, dejándole un largo beso.

_“¿Mejor así?”_

_“Depende si piensas seguir o vas a desterrarme de la cama.”_

_“No estoy desterrándote. Solo voy a dejar que te des un baño primero.”_

_“Realmente necesito pasarme por agua, reportera. Si no fuera absolutamente necesario, otra sería la historia.”_

Hubo un beso más y la General se levantó, con pocas ganas, moviéndose hacia el rincón donde la tina esperaba. Piper la vio alejarse, sin perderse detalle.

_“Lena…”_

Azul comenzaba a vaciar el agua templada en la tina. Levantó su cabeza, intentando escuchar a Piper desde el otro lado de la habitación.

_“¿Hmm?”_

_“Natalie.”_

Lena soltó el aire, liberándose de su camiseta, dejándola deslizarse por sus dos brazos estirados, apoyados al borde de la tina.

_“¿Qué sucede con ella?”_

Azul sintió a la reportera saliéndose de la cama. Poco tardó en verla aparecer por detrás de la mampara.

_“¿Qué tan templado está ese baño?”_

_“No quería terminar despertándote, no traje demasiada agua caliente.”_

Piper se acercó, bajando una de sus manos hasta tocar el agua. Asintió, liberándose de su larga camiseta, dejándola caer a un costado y sin más, metiéndose dentro. Lena se sonrió, caminando hacia la prenda que la reportera acababa de dejar caer, doblándola entre sus manos, dejándola sobre uno de los estantes. Terminó de desvestirse, uniéndose a la reportera. Rodeándola con sus piernas, con su abrazo.

Apoyó sus labios sobre su espalda, besando.

_“Qué con Nat, Piper.”_

_“Está enojada contigo.”_

_“¿Cuándo no lo está?”_

Piper dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dando una mirada a Lena.

_“Está bien, lo siento. ¿Por qué está enojada?”_

_“Está aburrida, Lena. Quería ir contigo y ahora quiere bajar con nosotras.”_

_“¿Y qué quieres, Piper? ¿Que se lo permita?”_

_“¡No!”_

_“Bien, porque no va a pasar. Si está aburrida será porque no está haciendo lo que tiene que hacer. No debería tener tiempo para aburrirse.”_

_“Lena, no puedes hacerla trabajar todo el día, es chica todavía.”_

_“No lo hago, también tiene que estudiar.”_

Piper negó, metiendo su mano bajo el agua y levantándola por encima de su hombro, abriendo todos sus dedos a la vez y salpicando la cara de la mujer que tenía pegada a sus espaldas.

_“Solo no quiero que vuelva a hacer una de las suyas. Deberías hablar con ella.”_

_“No va a hacer ninguna de las suyas, Piper. Vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que tengamos que bajar y no voy a darle oportunidad de que haga ninguna de las suyas.”_

_“Les conté, a las dos.”_

Lena mordió el hombro bajo sus labios, despacio, sintiendo la reacción de Piper, su risa.

_“¿Les contaste…?”_

_“A Mía, a Nat. Les conté por qué había ido a la clínica y lo que estamos pensando.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“¿Estás enojada?”_

Lena cerró sus brazos sobre la cintura de la reportera, tirando de ella hacia atrás, obligándola a caer del todo sobre su pecho y buscándole la mirada.

_“¿Pero qué dices? ¿Enojada? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?”_

_“Porque se los dije y no habíamos decidido hablarlo con ellas.”_

_“Piper, por favor. A veces me pintas como un ogro ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que puse alguna pega sobre lo que puedes o no decir?”_

_“Alguna vez creo recordar…”_

_“Fuera de las barbaridades que a veces eres capaz de imprimir en tu periódico.”_

_“Que tú no tendrías por qué censurar.”_

_“Fue una sola vez, Piper. Una, y-”_ La reportera levantó su brazo, enredándolo en el pelo de Lena, tirando hacia ella, acercándola a su boca y silenciándole los labios de la mejor manera. _“…haces trampa, Piper.”_

_“No te oigo quejarte. ¿Vas a hablar con Nat?”_

_“Claro. Mañana. A ver con qué puedo contentarla.”_

_“Nada peligroso.”_

Piper sintió el beso húmedo de Lena sobre su cuello. Su brazo, cerrándose cada vez más contra su cintura, estirándose por su muslo, por debajo del agua, viajando hasta meterse entre sus piernas.

_“Nada peligroso, Pipes.”_

 

Lena subió el cuello de su abrigo, frotando sus guantes de cuero, uno contra otro, intentando meter su nariz debajo de la cálida bufanda, caminando hacia el patio. Pasó la antena, cabeceando hacia el miliciano frente a la radio al que apenas se le adivinaba la mirada debajo de todas las prendas que vestía. Se metió a los establos con prisa, cerrando enseguida, soltando un escalofrío.

_“¿Lena?”_

Azul se giró, acercándose hacia su hija.

_“Buen día.”_

_“¿Qué haces aquí?”_

_“Buscándote.”_

Natalie soltó el aire, bajando la mirada a la pila de heno que acomodaba contra una de las paredes.

_“Deja eso por un momento.”_

_“Me tocan los animales hoy y no quiero estar aquí metida toda la mañana.”_

_“No voy a quitarte mucho tiempo, ven aquí.”_

Nat levantó su mirada al techo, apoyando la horca contra el corral y moviéndose hacia la mujer que acababa de sentarse sobre uno de los bancos de madera. Tomó un asiento al pasar, acomodándose frente a Lena con desgano.

_“¿Qué sucede?”_

_“Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Qué pasa con la actitud, Nat?”_

_“¿La actitud?”_

_“No me contestes con preguntas. Responde bien.”_

_“No tengo ninguna actitud, Lena. Estoy haciendo todo lo que me toca hacer.”_

Azul estiró su pierna, frotando su muslo. El frío nunca era bueno.

_“¿Tengo que recordarte que llevas ese uniforme porque es lo que tú quieres?”_

Natalie cruzó sus brazos, perdiendo la paciencia, moviendo su mirada a un costado.

_“Nat, mírame cuando te hablo.”_

_“Joder, Lena. Vas a decirme a donde tengo que mirar también.”_

_“La boca. Y sí, si estoy hablando contigo, quiero tu atención.”_

_“Escucho con las orejas, no con los ojos.”_

Lena cerró su ojo, un instante, tomando aire.

_“Escuchas con los oídos, no con las orejas. Y es una cuestión de respeto. Estoy aquí para hablar contigo porque me preocupas.”_

_“Estás aquí porque Piper te obligó a venir.”_

Lena se levantó, quedándose de pie frente a la joven. Natalie la siguió con su mirada.

_“Levántate.”_

La menor de las Wright suspiró, haciendo caso. Lena la vio erguirse, en toda su altura, poco le faltaba para llegar a igualarla.

_“Vamos a empezar otra vez. Dime cuál es el problema y por qué estás así.”_

_“No tengo ningún problema, Lena. Solo estoy cansada de que me tengas como si fuera la más novata de toda tu milicia. Soy buena. Soy jodidamente buena y lo sabes.”_

_“Dije; la boca. Y sé bien que eres buena. También sé que estás verde, Natalie. Que tienes dieciséis años y eres, por lejos, la menor en toda la milicia. El privilegio de llevar el uniforme lo tienes porque eres mi hija. No eres una miliciana más y debería entrarte de una buena vez en la cabeza, porque esto va a seguir siendo así por unos cuantos años.”_

_“Quiero bajar.”_

Lena soltó una risa corta, negando, subiendo su mano hasta el hombro de Nat.

_“No, Natalie, olvídate de eso. Es el no más terminante que vas a escuchar en tu vida ¿Lo entiendes?”_

_“Puedo ir por detrás. Con los médicos, o con Sturges. Sé que vas a llevarlo. Solo quiero ir con ustedes.”_

_“Dije que no.”_

_“Vas a estar tú, Piper va a estar allí. No voy a hacer nada que no ordenes, lo prometo ¿Por qué no confías en mí?_

_“Confío en ti. No se trata de eso. No lo puedes ver porque eres demasiado chica aún pero incluso en medio de un apocalipsis nuclear, de verdad me llevaría el premio a peor madre del año si siquiera tuviese en cuenta el llevarte conmigo.”_

Natalie agachó la cabeza, negando, mordiéndose la boca. Lena suspiró.

_“Nat. Vamos. Sabes que lo que pides es un imposible.”_

_“Para ti.”_

_“Qué tal si sales con Ronnie en la próxima patrulla. Mañana van a hacer una última recogida.”_

_“Ya está todo más que limpio, Lena. Es solo mover un par de brahmanes para terminar de acarrear lo que no pudieron traer en el último viaje.”_

_“¿Cuál es tu problema? Deberías estar contenta cada día que pasa en el que no tienes que disparar tu rifle.”_

_“Solo quiero ganar experiencia. Quiero ser capaz de moverme allí fuera.”_

_“Y lo vas a ser, con tiempo. Tienes tiempo de sobra. Pero no es ahora. Ahora vas a ocuparte de entrenar esto”_ Lena levantó su mano, apoyando su índice sobre la sien de la chica _“Y de templar un poco tus ansias. Eso, también es parte de manejarse allí fuera ¿Sabes? Tener un poco de paciencia. Saber controlar los impulsos, Natalie.”_

_“Como tú, claro.”_

_“Basta.”_

_“Pero es que no paras de decirlo Lena. Tú, que eres la menos indicada para hablar.”_

_“Natalie, sé que cometí muchos errores. Contigo, y con Mía. Con Piper. Con Yahto. Sé que te falté demasiadas veces y sé bien en todo lo que me equivoqué. Y justamente, no quiero verte caer en mis errores. Eres mucho más inteligente que yo.”_

_“No puedes tenerme por siempre detrás de un puto muro.”_

_“Natalie, de verdad, deja ya de jurar. Y no pretendo eso. Pero de momento, es lo que te toca.”_

_“¿Y cuándo termines con el Instituto? ¿Vamos a irnos a vivir a una granja para que tú y mi hermana comiencen a tener críos? No voy a pudrirme en un campo de mutipapas, Lena.”_

_“¿Pero qué dices?”_

_“La verdad. Mía tiene todas las libertades ya para hacerse cargo de las clínicas. Tiene mi misma edad y nadie la controla. No tiene horarios ni nadie que le caiga a órdenes a cada hora.”_

_“Primero, tu hermana es de lejos mucho más responsable que tú y jamás dio una sola razón para que no confiáramos en su criterio. Segundo, tú quieres salir a los tiros, Mía trabaja la mayor parte del tiempo tras un escritorio. Y no solo eso, se hace cargo de tu hermano cuando no debería ser su responsabilidad y jamás la escuché tener una sola queja al respecto. Y por último, Natalie, es tu hermana. No deberías intentar usarla para mover la balanza hacia tu lado.”_

_“¡No estaba intentando eso!”_

_“A veces creo que eras más razonable cuando tenías doce años.”_

_“Cuando tenía doce años lo único que veía en ti era lo bueno, Lena. Me creía ese papel de mujer perfecta que juegas delante de todos. Hoy, lo veo distinto. No eres infalible. Te la mandaste tantas veces ya que lo único que estoy esperando es ver cuál cagada va a ser la próxima. Quién sabe. ¿Otra miliciana en tu cama? ¿Las drogas otra vez? No. Seguramente la próxima es dejar que mi hermana decida quedar embarazada para desaparecer tres meses después.”_

Lena soltó el aire, bajando la mirada por un momento, contando para sus adentros.

_“¿De verdad lo hice tan mal contigo?”_

Natalie se quedó en silencio. No por las palabras, no. Había sido el tono de Lena.

_“¿De verdad no ves nada bueno en mí, Natalie? Porque sé bien cuanto hice mal. Y Piper tiene todo el derecho del mundo a simplemente darme un portazo en la cara y no volver a hablarme. Mía podría venir a reclamarme lo poco que siempre le di y sabes, tendría razón. Pero contigo, desde el comienzo, Natalie, fuiste mi debilidad.”_

Nat movió la mirada hacia los animales, por un momento, intentando esquivar la de Lena.

_“Sí, cuando sucedió lo que sucedió con Tommy, te dejé sola. Es algo que nunca voy a perdonarme. ¿Pero cuentas las veces que estuve, Nat? ¿Alguna vez? Porque yo te llevo en todas partes. A cada paso que doy, sigo viéndote con esos guantes inmensos intentando cortar un tablón tres veces tu tamaño. Sigo sintiendo el mismo miedo a equivocarme cuando estoy intentando enseñarte algo y no estoy segura si estoy haciéndolo bien. La misma inseguridad que me dio la primera vez que decidí enseñarte a sostener un arma. Se me despierta la misma desesperación asfixiante que tuve dentro cada hora que pasé buscándote cuando decidiste salir detrás de mí. La misma culpa. ¿Lo puedes ver? ¿Puedes entender que si algo te pasase, ni tu hermana, ni yo, podríamos seguir?”_

_“Lena…”_

_“No. No juego a parecer nada cercano a la perfección. Intento dar lo mejor que tengo dentro, y sé que no alcanza. Y quisiera que fuese mucho más. Todos ustedes merecen mucho más. Pero esto es lo que tengo. No voy a ponerte en peligro, no importa cómo te pongas. Y si quieres seguir enojada conmigo y con todos, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Pero es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo. Y no me importa cuántas veces lo haga mal, no voy a dejar de intentarlo.”_

Azul se giró, caminando hacia la puerta, bajando su mano hasta Albóndiga y dejándole una caricia antes de salir de los establos. El perro se echó en cuanto Lena atravesó la puerta, soltando un quejido agudo y volviendo sus ojos hacia Nat.

_“Ya lo sé ¿Está bien? No necesitas ponerte así tú también.”_

Natalie soltó el aire, dejándose caer sobre el banquillo. No sabía cómo manejarlo, los enojos que sentía hacia Lena. Se le mezclaban dentro y nunca terminaba de entenderlos. No se sentía bien, llevarlos. Y quería de una buena vez terminar de sacarlos, pero siempre había uno más. Siempre quedaba algo.

 

 

 

 


	55. Aires de conciencia.

Lena se plantó frente a la puerta, tomando aire. Lo soltó, levantando su mano hasta el picaporte, haciendo una pausa, y abriendo.

Grace despegó la mirada de los papeles sobre su escritorio, poniéndose de pie en cuanto la vio.

_“Buen día, Grace.”_

_“General.”_

Lena carraspeó, adelantándose, pasando su mirada por los alrededores. No había nadie más allí.

_“¿Cómo está Desdémona?”_

_“Físicamente, está bien. Está mejor. Tuvo suerte. Pero apenas habla y aunque ya podría comenzar a dejar el reposo, no quiere salir de su habitación.”_

_“Entiendo ¿Está despierta ya?”_

_“Sí, lo está.”_

La General asintió, separando la silla del escritorio y haciendo una seña a la joven para que se sentara también. Grace lo hizo, con algo de duda.

_“¿Tú estás bien? Sé que no sales de aquí abajo.”_

Grace bajó sus ojos, moviendo algunos papeles con sus manos.

_“Lo estoy. Solo estoy encargándome de Desdémona y es más cómodo estar cerca.”_

_“Acabas de decir que ya se encuentra mejor.”_

La clara mirada de la joven se levantó de golpe.

_“¿Qué quieres que te diga?”_ Lena hizo silencio. _“Solo intento no causar más problemas de los que ya causé. No creo que a Piper le haga gracia verme andar por los corredores. Además, Curie está aquí y entre ella y Mía pueden encargarse perfectamente de todo lo que haga falta.”_

_“No lo estaba diciendo por eso, Grace. Solo…”_

_“Deja de preocuparte por mí, Lena. Preocúpate de tu familia. De hacerlo bien con ellos. Y de sea lo que sea que estás planeando. Creo que tienes suficiente en tu bolsa.”_

_“Lo siento injusto contigo, solo eso, Grace. Estoy intentando arreglar todo lo que hice. Y sé que tú estás pagando buena parte de mis errores.”_

_“Estoy pagando mis errores, no los tuyos ¿Necesitas algo más?”_

_“No. Solo voy a ver a Desdémona, si te parece bien.”_

_“Lena… Por Dios. ¿Si me parece bien?”_ La miliciana negó, tomando aire. _“Sabes, ya que estás aquí, y es evidente que tienes tantas ganas de hablar, estuve pensando en cuanto todo esto termine… creo que no quiero seguir aquí.”_

La mirada de Azul se clavó sobre el rostro de la muchacha.

_“¿Quieres dejar la milicia?”_

_“No. Realmente no quiero hacerlo. Es lo único que todavía me importa. Pero no quiero seguir viéndote.”_

Lena bajó su cabeza, asintiendo, frotando su muslo.

_“¿Te duele?”_

_“Estoy bien, solo el frío y los días que pasé fuera. Siempre molesta un poco después.”_

_“Estaba pensando en Newport.”_

_“Grace allí están peor. Apenas llevamos tiempo comerciando y no estamos afianzados en la zona. No puedo garantizar tu seguridad.”_

_“No tienes que garantizar mi seguridad, Lena, por última vez, no soy tu responsabilidad.”_

_“Estoy hablándote como tu General.”_

_“No, no lo estás haciendo. Tenemos milicianos allí. Y seguimos abriendo rutas ¿Te preocupas igual por las caravanas que estás enviando a Brockton o por cada barco que sale?”_

_“Tú eres médica, Grace. Una de las mejores que tengo. Sí estoy hablando como responsable de cada uno a mis órdenes. No sería lo más inteligente enviarte a cientos de kilómetros a una zona de la que aún poco sabemos.”_

_“Tampoco fue inteligente acostarte conmigo.”_

_“Grace…”_

_“Es cierto. Intento mantenerme al margen y literalmente, bajo tierra. Pero tienes que venir hasta aquí a hablar. ¿Qué quieres escuchar? No, no estoy llevándolo bien. Te veo y todo vuelve, cada vez. Y te veo con ellos, con tu familia, y me siento terrible, me siento la peor persona. Porque a pesar de todo, sigo queriendo tenerte. Es horrible ¿No lo ves? Quiero que dejes todo, no importa cuántos sufran, solo porque quiero estar contigo. No soy así. O al menos, esto no es lo que quiero ser.”_

_“No vine con esa intención, solo estoy intentando…”_

_“Solo intentas dejar de sentirte culpable. Y yo no puedo hacer nada, Lena. Soy igual de culpable que tú. Y conmigo, no tienes ninguna culpa que lavar. Las que tienes que lavar, con tus hijos, con la mujer que elegiste, esas, no quiero escucharlas. Es lo que me faltaba. Ser tu confidente también. ¿Me preguntas que puedes hacer por mí? Eso. Deja que me vaya. Podemos usar esto, Lena. Podemos intentar sacar lo mejor del error que cometimos. Puedo irme a Newport, no sola, podemos armar una partida y comenzar a establecernos allí. Quizás una clínica. Ayudar a los locales. Eso sería bueno para la milicia, y lo sabes.”_

_“…como hicimos en Sanctuary.”_

_“Sí. Lo mismo. Solo dame los recursos y deja que me encargue.”_

_“Está bien. Podemos hablarlo, cuando todo termine.”_

_“Sí.”_ Grace bajó la mirada, ordenando, por cuarta vez, la pila de papeles entre sus manos. _“Desdémona está cruzando la puerta.”_

Azul se levantó. Se quedó un momento, observando a la joven. Su clara mirada. El enojo. Apretó la boca, bajando la cabeza y moviéndose hasta la puerta.

  
Desdémona estaba despierta. Sentada sobre la cama, reclinada sobre varios almohadones, la mirada hacia la pared. No había demasiada luz en la habitación, apenas la que la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche soltaba.

_“Estás despierta.”_

Dez asintió, girando su cabeza con lentitud. Lena tomó una silla, acercándola a un costado de la cama y ocupándola.

_“¿Cómo te sientes?”_

_“Viva, que es bastante más de lo que le tocó a Deacon.”_

Azul levantó su mano, acariciándose la ceja con su pulgar, asintiendo. Dándole a aquella frase un momento de silencio.

_“Grace dice que ya te encuentras mejor. Comenzar a moverte sería bueno, Dez.”_

_“Lena, no te preocupes por mí. Las dos sabemos hasta qué punto lo arruiné.”_

_“No creo que sea así.”_

Desdémona fue formando una sonrisa en sus labios. Se inclinó, abriendo el cajón de la mesa de noche y sacando un paquete de cigarros. Lena la vio encendiendo uno, dando una larga pitada y apoyando su mano sobre sus piernas. La mirada perdida en el hilo de humo que lentamente comenzaba a subir.

_“No creo que fumar sea bueno tampoco, con tus heridas…”_

La líder del Ferrocarril soltó la carcajada, tosiendo un poco al final. Una mueca de dolor pasajera y después, sus ojos clavados sobre la General.

_“Lena. Por favor. ¿Qué quieres?”_

_“¿Qué quiero? Sigues estando a cargo, Dez. Hay mucha gente que depende de ti. ¿Qué estás haciendo?”_

_“La voz se corrió, sobre lo que Glory hizo. Es mi segunda. ¿Cómo crees que se ve? Más cuando durante meses, los rumores sobre ella. Sobre lo que hacía y lo que no…”_

_“De todas formas, tienes responsabilidades.”_

_“¿Para qué me necesitas?”_

_“Desdémona… No soy yo la que te necesita. Vamos a bajar, aunque no tengamos apoyos dentro. Vamos a hacerlo. Vamos a entrar y acabar lo que empezamos. Y voy a hacer mi mejor intento por no aniquilar todo lo que encuentre allí abajo. Hay inocentes también y vamos a tener que traerlos a la superficie. Es lo que llevas intentando hacer por años y ahora, cuando estamos a un paso de lograrlo ¿Vas a quedarte tirada en una cama mirando una pared?”_

_“No entiendes…”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_“Glory…”_

Lena corrió la mirada a un costado, soltando el aire.

_“¿Qué con ella?”_

_“Tenemos mucha historia detrás. Confiaba en ella. Glory era para mí… era buena parte de la razón por la que hago lo que hago. No era así. No sé qué sucedió. La primera vez que viniste a hablarme sobre lo que había sucedido… No te creí, Lena. Ni la segunda, ni la tercera. No podía verlo. No podía verla así. Ni siquiera mientras estaba intentando matarme, no podía creerlo ¿Cuan ciega puedo ser?”_

_“Mira, no quiero hablar sobre ella. Y no voy a culparte a ti por no poder ver lo que realmente era, mucha más culpa tengo yo que sí sabía bien y le perdoné la vida más de una vez. No sé qué sucedió, Dez. Glory es la misma persona que una vez me salvó a mí también. No lo sé, no sé si lo llevaba dentro o si simplemente algo se rompió en su cabeza. Lo que sé es que no sirve de mucho, a estas alturas, intentar entenderlo. Tienes que levantarte de allí e intentar juntar los pedazos que queden ¿Entiendes?”_

_“Lo sé. Solo necesito un momento. No sé bien como sigue esta historia.”_

_“Sigue como sigue, Dez. Sigue con nosotros terminando con esto y comenzando con lo que queda.”_

_“Qué profundo.”_

_“La filosofía no es mi fuerte.”_

Lena se puso de pie, acomodándose su abrigo.

_“No vamos a tardar mucho más en bajar. Tengo casi todo resuelto ya. No voy a llevarte, no hace falta decirlo, no creo que llegues a recuperarte antes de que salgamos. Pero sí podría usar a tus hombres, Dez. No sabemos a ciencia cierta dónde estamos metiéndonos.”_

Desdémona asintió, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

_“Sí. Puedo ayudar en eso.”_

Azul le dejó una sonrisa rápida, caminando hacia la puerta.

_“Y Lena…”_

_“¿Si?”_

_“Dile a Piper que lo siento. De lo que vale ahora, lo siento.”_

La General no contestó, bajando su mirada y tomando aire. Dejó la habitación sin agregar palabra y con todo, dentro de su cabeza.

  
Piper soltó la caja, con cuidado, empujándola hasta el fondo del estante, hasta sentir que hacía tope. El depósito de la armería estaba a rebosar, gracias a las fructíferas expediciones de Ronnie y sus exploradores. Ya prácticamente estaba todo listo para ser usado. Tomó el lápiz de detrás de su oreja, haciendo una anotación rápida sobre una de las listas sobre la mesa.

_“Eh, chica ¿Dónde está tu peor es nada?”_

La reportera no levantó la mirada.

_“Buenos días, Cait.”_

_“Eso. ¿Dónde está? Tengo a Preston y a Ronnie esperando ¿La hiciste trabajar demasiado anoche o qué?”_

Piper se sonrió, caminando hacia la pelirroja.

_“No lo sé, tenía que hablar con Nat, puede que aun esté en los establos.”_

_“Nah, tu hermana ya terminó hace rato y esta sobre el muro, con cara de pocos amigos. No está con ella.”_

_“Voy a buscarla ahora ¿Miraste en las cocinas?_

_“Ni cocinas, ni clínica, ni establos chica. Ni con los críos tampoco, está solo Mía.”_

_“¿Quizás fuera?”_

Cait hizo silencio, bajando la mirada un instante y girándose rápido hacia la salida.

_“Sabes qué, déjalo. Yo la busco.”_

Piper entrecerró sus ojos, apurándose a adelantarse a la mujer que intentaba escapar.

_“Un momento.”_

_“Ya estamos…”_

_“¿Dónde está?”_

_“Joder, reportera, eso vine a preguntarte. No soy muy brillante pero no me voy a cruzar todo el fuerte para preguntar lo que sé.”_

_“Acabas de pensarlo.”_

_“Dioses, chica. No pensé nada, solo me voy.”_

_“Cait.”_

_“Solo pensé que podía estar con Desdémona. Tú sabes. Creo que me dijo algo sobre hablar con ella.”_

_“En el subsuelo.”_

_“Sí, allí está.”_

_“Con Grace.”_

Cait suspiró, metiendo sus dos pulgares detrás de su cinto, echándose un poco hacia atrás.

_“Joder, Piper. Voy y la busco. Qué quieres. Si tiene que hablar con Desdémona tiene que ir a su habitación.”_

_“Deja que yo voy por ella.”_

_“Esa no es una buena idea.”_

_“Muévete, Cait.”_

_“Tú y el drama. Es lo que es, chica. Las cosas como van, van bien. Sabes que Lena está limpia y lo que pasó, pasó.”_

_“No es drama, solo voy a buscarla.”_

Cait se movió, en cuanto el brazo de la reportera la obligó a hacerse a un costado. Bendita su boca. Vio a la chica de la gabardina alejándose por el corredor, con su paso corto y apurado. Lena iba a patearle el trasero por esta.

  
Lena subió las escaleras, intentando no prestar atención al dolor punzante sobre su pierna. No iba a ser un buen día.

Levantó la mirada, justo al final, para encontrarse con los ojos de la reportera, que acodada contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y caída sobre la piedra con algo de desgana, era obvio que la esperaba.

_“Pipes.”_

_“Cait está buscándote.”_

_“Sí, lo siento. Tenía que ver a Desdémona antes.”_

Azul se quedó de pie, sin terminar de acercarse. Dos milicianos pasaron entre ellas, saludando a la General que apenas devolvió el gesto. Piper se despegó de la pared, impulsándose desde su hombro, caminando hacia la mujer.

_“¿Estabas con ella?”_

Lena suspiró, metiendo sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

_“Está encargándose de Dez.”_

_“¿Hablaste con ella?”_

_“Sí.”_

Piper asintió, bajando la mirada al suelo por un momento.

_“¿De qué hablaste?”_

_“De Desdémona.”_

_“¿Solo de eso?”_

_“No.”_

La reportera subió sus ojos verdes hasta Lena. No dijo una palabra. Azul soltó un intento de sonrisa.

_“Me dijo que quiere irse de aquí. Que no quiere seguir viéndome.”_

_“¿De la nada te dijo algo así?”_

_“No, yo le pregunté cómo estaba.”_

Hubo otra pausa. Piper intentaba procesar lo que Lena soltaba. Intentaba ser racional, siempre lo intentaba. Y no era difícil aplacar todo lo que se le despertaba dentro.

_“¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a verla hoy?”_

_“Piper no es algo que planifiqué con tanta exactitud. Además, sabes que está aquí. Sabías que era inevitable en algún punto.”_

_“¿Quiere dejar la milicia?”_

Lena hizo silencio, saludando a uno de sus milicianos que otra vez, cruzaba entre ellas. Se acercó a la reportera después, apoyándose contra la pared, a un costado de Piper. Girando su cabeza por un momento, para observarla y después, bajando la mirada hasta sus botas.

_“Quiere que la deje irse a Newport. Quiere que envíe una partida de milicianos junto a ella. Quizás abrir una clínica allí. Comenzar a establecernos en alguna forma.”_

_“Puede ser peligroso.”_

Lena levantó su cabeza, casi de golpe. Piper no la miraba ya. Sus manos metidas en su gabardina, su boca cubierta por su verde bufanda.

_“Sí, se lo dije.”_

La reportera asintió.

_“Te preocupas por ella.”_

_“Piper… No. No en esa forma.”_

_“Te sientes culpable, y la sientes tu responsabilidad. Más que cualquier otro de tus milicianos.”_

_“Quizás. No lo sé. Sí me siento culpable. Con todo Dios ya, a estas alturas, Piper.”_

La reportera levantó su cabeza, saliendo de detrás de su bufanda.

_“¿Por qué lo dices así?”_

Lena se giró, apretando su hombro contra la pared, observándola.

_“¿Por qué? Por todo. Hablé con Natalie hoy. No logré mucho. Con Grace tampoco salió bien. Y contigo, ahora, tampoco siento que esté saliendo muy bien. No puedo culpar a nadie más que a mí misma pero a veces solo me pregunto si voy a ser capaz alguna vez de arreglarlo todo.”_

_“Azul…”_ Piper quitó las manos de su bolsillo, girándose contra la pared también y subiendo sus brazos, tomando el rostro de la mujer. _“Lo siento. No tendría que haber venido. No era necesario. Solo… en cuanto se me cruzó por la cabeza dónde era que podías estar… no lo pude evitar. Creo que no es solo enojo. Son celos también. No lo sé. Puede sonar bastante mal pero no lo sé… Grace es tan… atractiva. Lo es, lo sabes, no me mires así. Y está perdida por ti.”_

_“Piper, por Dios.”_

_“Lo sé, ya lo sé. ¿No puedo por una vez ser un cliché?_

_“Sí, tienes todo el derecho a sentirte como necesites sentirte y a decir lo que tengas que decir. Solo… no lo sé. Te diría mil cosas, Pipes, pero siento que todo lo que digo está manchado incluso antes de que salga de mi boca ¿Sabes? No importa cuánto realmente lo sienta así, después de todo lo que hice.”_

Lena intentó bajar la mirada. Piper se lo impidió, subiéndola otra vez hasta sus ojos.

_“Dilo. Si decidí perdonarte es porque aún creo en ti.”_

_“Nadie puede hacerte sombra. Eres la mujer más increíble que conocí en mi vida. Estoy por llegar a mis cuarenta…. Sí, sin acotaciones, reportera… Pero estoy por llegar. Y cada vez que te veo me siento como si no pasase los veinte. Estoy enamorada de ti. De la manera más cursi y pegajosa que puedas soportar. Sí. Exactamente así.”_

Piper negó, sonriendo. Plantó un beso en los labios de la mujer, pasando su pulgar sobre su mejilla, quedándose en su mirada después.

“Está bien que te preocupes por ella.”

Lena ladeó un poco su cabeza.

_“Sí, Azul. No voy a mentirte, dudo que pueda alguna vez volver a hablarle si no es absolutamente necesario. No quiero que seas su amiga ni nada que se le parezca, creo que lo sabes. Pero no serías tú si no estuvieses intentando arreglarlo todo. Quiero que lo arregles conmigo. Quiero que lo arregles con Nat. Y creo que está bien si logras hacer algo por Grace. Esto… no lo sé, no me pidas que sea muy racional al respecto pero lo entiendo. Algo al menos.”_

Azul soltó el aire, quedándose en silencio. La reportera levantó una de sus cejas.

_“¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿No es eso lo que estás intentando? ¿No estás intent-”_

El beso cayó le cayó encima, callándola. Piper escuchó las risas sueltas de los milicianos que acababan de pasar al costado de ellas. No abrió sus ojos, no hasta que Lena se separó, despacio, sin despegar su frente de la de ella. Sin dejar de rozar la punta de su nariz con la suya.

_“Eres perfecta, Piper. No te merezco. Nadie podría.”_

_“Calla de una vez, Lena, o voy a empezar a revisarte el café en las mañanas.”_

Azul la rodeó por la cintura, con otra risa, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, volvió a bajar a sus labios, llevando todo su cuerpo en ese beso, sintiendo la reacción de Piper en cuanto la obligó a dejarse caer sobre su abrazo. Se tomó su tiempo, antes de volver a levantarla. Piper levantó su brazo, pasando su manga por su boca, riendo, empujando a Lena con su mano libre, que se movía ya, en dirección a la armería.

_“¡Eres tan idiota!”_

_“¡Tengo una reunión!”_

Piper se quedó de pie, una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, viendo a la General desaparecer por los corredores. A veces, era imposible no quererla.

 

 

 

 


	56. Presente Griego.

El polvo comenzó a bajar. Las luces de las linternas se movían hacia los fondos. Lena se acomodó el pañuelo sobre su cara, agitando su brazo delante de su rostro en un intento inútil por dispersar el molesto polvillo. Sturges reapareció delante de ella, blanco de pies a cabeza, pasando su manga por las inmensas gafas que le cubrían buena parte de la cara. Bajó la tela que cubría el resto de su cara con solo dos dedos, plantándose frente a la General.

_“Lo apuntalamos, y vamos a poder pasar. De dos en dos. Quizás.”_

_“¿Cuánto?”_

_“Unos veinte metros.”_

Dos de los exploradores de Ronnie se acercaban, cargando una pesada viga de madera entre ellos. Sturges levantó su brazo, señalando hacia los fondos. Uno de los hombres asintió y los dos desaparecieron por la estrecha brecha que abría el precario túnel.

_“Ve, Lena. En cuanto terminemos aquí, subo por ti.”_

Azul movió la mirada hacia el corredor, hacia los hombres que acababan de desaparecer.

_“Está bien. Con cuidado, Sturges. Si necesitas que vuelva a meterme en la servoarmadura, me chiflas.”_

El mecánico asintió, subiendo otra vez su pañuelo.

Lena no tardó en llegar hasta la salida, moviéndose entre sus milicianos y los agentes del Ferrocarril que tomaban turnos allí abajo. No iba por la mitad de la escalera cuando una mano se estiró por sobre su cabeza. Lena la tomó, sintiendo el poco esfuerzo con que Cait terminaba de sacarla de aquel agujero.

_“¿Cómo vamos?”_

_“Sturges casi lo tiene ya, aunque no va a ser fácil movernos al principio, no hay mucho espacio.”_

Lena comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda montada en mitad de las ruinas. Habían cerrado aquel espacio, levantando campamento. Eran demasiados como para intentar pasar desapercibidos y todos habían estado de acuerdo en al menos, estar preparados. Había milicianos en los dos edificios que aún quedaban lo suficientemente enteros para ofrecer refugio. En los puntos más altos que controlaban la ruinosa calle en la que acampaban. En cada ventana que aún quedaba en pie.

La General movió la lona que cubría la entrada de la tienda más espaciosa, metiéndose. No había más que una mesa en el centro, repleta de mapas y papeles, y prácticamente todo el espacio que quedaba estaba cubierto por cajas y más cajas.

_“Sturges está ya casi listo.”_   Varias miradas se levantaron hacia ella. _“Ronnie, tú y tus mejores. Y los de Dez. Vamos primero. ¿Están todos listos?”_

Ronnie asintió, irguiéndose, caminando hacia la General.

_“Están todos listos.”_

_“Doble ronda de munición. Encárgate de los hombres de Desdémona también.”_

La Comandante dejó un saludo, antes de dejar la tienda.

_“Preston, tú con los nuestros. Somos el grueso. Hay varios todavía sin las protecciones puestas. Todos tienen que llevarlas, sin excepción.”_

_“¿No crees que debería ir contigo? ¿Delante?”_

Azul apoyó su rifle contra la mesa, quitándose los guantes, apoyándolos sobre una pila de papeles.

_“No. No te preocupes, voy bien cubierta. Necesito alguien en medio.”_

_“Bien. ¿Quiénes cierran?_

_“Vamos a dejar a los menos curtidos aquí arriba y llevar algunos reclutas en la retaguardia. Piper, eso va a tocarte a ti.”_

La reportera levantó la mirada, que hasta entonces, apenas se despegaba de la mesa.

_“Lena…”_

_“Cait, Ronnie y yo vamos a abrir. Preston en el centro, y tú nos cubres.”_

_“Poco voy a poder cubrirte desde allí.”_

_“Vamos a ser realistas, en cuanto empiece todo no van a haber pocos heridos. Y en la medida de lo posible, quiero poder moverlos. Quiero que lleguen a Curie. No va a poder hacerse más que lo esencial allí abajo, y una vez parchados, hay que sacarlos.”_

Cait se adelantó, paseando rápido la mirada sobre la mesa.

_“¿Y a quiénes vas a dejar aquí arriba? Alguien tiene que quedar. El cuco está allá abajo pero acá no falta mierda, Lena. Lo que menos queremos es estar metidos en los escombros y que los saqueadores nos encuentren con el culo al aire.”_

_“Los que no bajan, Cait. Los que Preston no lleva con él y los hombres de Desdémona que no bajan con Ronnie.”_

_“Maricas verdes, Lena. No es como si ya no hubiéramos llamado la atención. Montamos una jodida feria.”_

Lena se giró, una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

_“Puedes quedarte arriba, si quieres estar cerca de ella.”_

_“Una mierda, ya te dije que bajo contigo. Solo no quiero tener que volver largando rayos por el trasero por un par de drogatas.”_

_“No va a pasar. Cada uno de los que están aquí, están más que listos.”_

Cait asintió, carraspeando, pasando una mirada rápida por el resto de caras que la observaban.

_“Bien entonces. Todos sabemos que hacer. En cuanto Sturges nos dé luz verde, bajamos.”_

Lena tomó sus guantes, bajando la cabeza hacia los demás, saludando con rapidez, y dejando la tienda. Cait la siguió, y también la reportera.

_“Azul.”_

Cait le guiño un ojo a Lena, antes de seguir camino hacia la enfermería. La General se giró, esperando.

_“¿La retaguardia? ¿De verdad?”_

_“Piper todos los lugares son igual de importantes.”_

_“Unos más peligrosos que otros.”_

_“¿Qué quieres de mí? Estás aquí. Eres la única aquí que no es parte del Ferrocarril o la milicia. Pero estás aquí ¿Verdad?”_

_“Curie tampoco es parte.”_

_“Y va a quedarse arriba hasta que aseguremos los túneles.”_

_“Lena, vamos. Quiero ir contigo. Lo estás haciendo tan bien ¿Para qué estropearlo a estas alturas?”_

Azul soltó una risa, subiendo una caricia por la mejilla de Piper.

_“No.”_

_“Lena.”_

_“No, Piper. Ronnie y los suyos van a abrir camino. Y yo tengo que estar allí con ellos. Quiero a los demás detrás. Preston va detrás. La mayor parte de los milicianos van detrás. Por una vez, Piper.”_

_“Cait va contigo.”_

Lena soltó el aire, caminando hasta una de las tiendas, metiéndose con desgana. Comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo, soltándolo sobre una silla y abriendo uno de los baúles.

_“Piper, mejor prepárate. Cuando dije que quiero a todos con doble munición y protecciones, también estaba hablando por ti.”_

_“¿Para qué exactamente? No necesito protecciones ni munición extra para hacer de niñera.”_

_“Dios.”_

Lena ajustó el pecho de la armadura pesada, comenzando a llenar cada bolsillo.

_“De verdad, Azul. Puedo ser mucho más útil delante, contigo.”_

La General de los Minutemen abrochó su cinto, asegurando a un costado, su viejo machete. Al otro, su revólver. Levantó la mirada, cayendo sobre los ojos claros que la esperaban.

_“Piper, deja de comportarte como una niña.”_

La mirada de la reportera se agigantó.

_“¿Perdona?”_

_“Lo que escuchaste. Aquí, antes de ser tu esposa, soy la General. Y si quieres ser parte de esto, vas a tener que obedecerme. Cuando estés de acuerdo y cuando no, el doble.”_

_“¿De dónde sale todo esto?”_

Lena ajustó la correa de su rifle, cruzándola por su pecho. Dio un paso más hacia Piper.

_“Sí, Pipes. Por supuesto que tengo miedo de que algo te pase. Y sí, no voy a mentir, tengo más miedo por ti que por cualquiera. Pero si crees que es por eso… No. Si por eso fuera, directamente no estarías aquí. ¿Pero lo estás, verdad? Estoy intentando hacerlo todo en la mejor manera. Y estoy intentando aprovechar cada recurso que tenemos. Ronnie y los suyos son los mejores, y por eso, van por delante. Necesito a Preston en el centro, necesito que mis hombres levanten la cabeza y encuentren a quien seguir. Ese es Garvey. Y necesito alguien que tenga la suficiente sangre fría para poder moverse entre el caos y cuando todo vaya para peor, pueda dominarse. Pueda hacer lo que hay que hacer. Esa eres tú.”_

_“Estás conformándome.”_

_“¿Eso crees? No. Quiero que te muevas entre Preston y el último de los reclutas. Quiero que los saques. No quiero perder una sola vida, pero soy bien consciente de que es imposible. Pero al menos, quiero darles la mejor chance. Tú, Curie. Grace.”_

La mirada de Piper se clavó sobre la General. Lo había olvidado por completo. Por supuesto que Grace iba a estar allí, entre los heridos, en el mismo sitio en que Lena la había puesto.

_“¿De verdad?”_

_“Sí. Quieres estar aquí. Esto no es sobre nosotras. Y vas a poder echarme en cara lo que quieras, cuando terminemos. Ahora, si me preguntas ¿Dónde te necesito? ¿Qué es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¿Cómo puedes ayudar? Ese es el hueco que necesito que llenes. Pero si va a ser un problema, está bien Pipes. Puedes venir conmigo.”_

Hubo un silencio, entre las dos. La reportera fue la primera en asentir, bajando la mirada.

_“Está bien. Voy a cumplir con mi parte. Voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Pero tú, cumple con la tuya. Nada de heroísmos estúpidos. ¿Si?”_

_“Lo prometo. Nada de heroísmos.”_

  
Glory bajó la mirada a la cápsula entre sus manos. Se hacía diminuta en la palma de su mano, pero sabía de sobra que el tamaño no importaba allí. Cerrada herméticamente con la más prolija tecnología que toda una panda de psicópatas había pasado desarrollando más de dos siglos, lo que había allí dentro podía limpiar un asentamiento entero en apenas unas pocas horas. El pulgar de la agente corrió con suavidad, a través del frío metal.

_“Glory… Por Dios. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?”_

La agente no levantó la mirada. No se movió. Llegaba a ver al muchacho plantado delante de ella y sin levantar sus ojos podía adivinarle el miedo. Era patético, la mayor parte del tiempo.

_“Un recuerdo de mi estadía.”_

_“No sabes lo que tienes ahí…”_

_“Lo sé perfectamente, Liam. Por eso lo tomé. De la misma forma en que tú lo sabes. Esto es en lo que ustedes gastan el buen aire y la buena comida que tienen. En encontrar formas eficientes de deshacerse del resto.”_

_“Eso no es cierto. Es solo… es solo uno de los cientos de proyectos, Glory. Y la mayor parte de la junta nunca estuvo de acuerdo ¿Por qué crees que Justin aún no tiene los medios para producirlo en las cantidades que pretendía hacerlo? Nos metes a todos en la misma bolsa.”_

_“Calla de una vez, Liam.”_

_“¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?”_

_“Nada, de momento. Es mi seguro.”_

_“Tu seguro… Deberíamos haberla sacado de allí, Glory.”_

La agente movió su mirada a los techos, levantándose, moviéndose hacia la mesa y destapando una botella. Llevándosela a la boca con ganas.

_“No la conoces como yo la conozco.”_

_“¿Hablas de Emma?”_

_“No, joder. No, Liam. Me importan tres traseros de brahmán tu jodida novia. Nunca hablo de ella ¿Entiendes?”_

Liam apretó los dientes, acercándose al suave fuego que ardía sobre lo que quedaba del hogar.

_“Podríamos haberla sacado de ese pueblo. O en el camino. ¿Para qué querías seguirlas? No entiendo nada de lo que estamos haciendo.”_

_“No me lo jures. No, Liam. No podíamos sacarla de Sanctuary ni recuperarla en el camino. Y cuando digo que no la conoces como yo la conozco, hablo de Lena. Hablo de la jodida General de los Minutemen. Dije que vamos a recuperar a Emma, y vamos a hacerlo. Aunque si sigues jodiéndome la paciencia, puede que lo haga solo para pegarle un tiro delante de ti.”_

El joven se giró, los puños cerrados con fuerza a sus costados, la mirada clavada en la mujer.

_“Nada tiene sentido. Dices que no te importa, pero quieres rescatarla. Tienes esa estúpida obsesión con esa mujer y vas de aquí allá, emborrachándote, hablando cada día de un plan distinto que nunca terminas de explicar.”_

_“No tengo nada que explicar. Solo estoy esperando un buen momento.”_

_“¿Un buen momento para qué exactamente?”_

Glory bajó la mirada hacia la botella. Hacia el brillo del fuego sobre el oscuro vidrio. Hacia el pobre reflejo que llegaba a adivinar.

Si supiese.

Si supiese exactamente qué era lo que estaba esperando. Quizás un quién. Un cómo. Un por qué.

_“Voy a rescatar a tu novia porque quiero. Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Y quizás me quede con ella después. O no. O al menos un tiempo, hasta que me termine cansando, como tú por ejemplo.”_

Liam negó, con ganas, mirando hacia el suelo. Hubo un momento, de silencio, entre los dos. Glory no despegaba la mirada del joven. Del temblor y la rabia que empezaba a ganar terreno. Lo vio, con toda su torpeza, llegando al arma en su cinto y levantándola, hacia ella.

La agente soltó la carcajada, apoyando, con suavidad, la botella sobre la mesa.

_“¿De verdad, Liam?”_

_“No vas a hacerle nada. Lo veo, cada vez más claro. Eres tú la que está mal. No sé de qué va todo esto, pero eres tú.”_

Glory dio un paso hacia delante. La pistola en las manos del muchacho se levantó, apuntando hacia su cabeza.

_“No te me acerques.”_

La agente del Ferrocarril no borró la sonrisa, caminando hacia el muchacho que cada vez, temblaba con más ganas. Lo hizo hasta quedar a un paso de él. Levantó su brazo, tomando el del muchacho y subiéndolo, hasta que el cañón de su arma se apoyó, suave, sobre su frente.

_“No te contengas, Liam. Solo guarda una para ti, porque no vas a durar allí fuera y lo sabes.”_

_“No me importa.”_

_“Bien por ti. Esa es la actitud. Entonces gatilla de una jodida vez. Termina con el drama.”_

Liam tragó, viendo el temblor en su propia mano.

_“Eres un idiota, de pies a cabeza. Un idiota de manual ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Liam? Podrías estar metido en tu pijama de algodón, con tres comidas al día.”_

_“¡Fuiste tú!”_

_“¿Yo? Tú querías jugar a los espías, quién mierda sabe por qué. Quizás tu padre no te palmeó en la espalda lo suficiente. O quizás es solo porque estabas loco por follarte uno de los robots con los que tanto te gusta jugar. Quién sabe. Es bastante patético, Liam. Oh, Emma... No folla tan bien como querrías pensar ¿Sabes? Aunque es bastante obediente.”_

_“¡Mientes!”_

Glory negó, girándose lentamente, caminando hacia la mesa y volviendo a tomar la botella.

_“Aburres, de verdad chico. No va a meterse nunca en tu cama. No importa cuántas veces le salves la vida. Mírate, joder. Hazme un favor, dispara el arma o vete a dormir. De verdad, Liam. No lo vuelvo a decir.”_

Liam tardó en bajar el arma, apoyándose contra la pared y deslizándose hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo. Su rodilla flexionada, su brazo apoyado, la pistola cayendo sobre su pierna.

Glory se sentó, acodándose en la mesa, observándolo.

Varios minutos pasaron así, Liam con su mirada clavada al sucio suelo. Glory vaciando con lentitud la botella.

_“¿De verdad te acostaste con ella?”_

_“Sí.”_

_“¿Por qué? ¿La quieres?”_

Otra risa, y otro trago.

_“Deja de decir idioteces. ¿Por qué iba a quererla? No la conozco, Liam.”_

_“¡Te acostaste con ella!”_

_“Repetidas veces.”_

El joven levantó la mirada, negando.

_“Estás jodida ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes eso? Estas… igual de jodida que el mundo en el que vives.”_

_“Igual que tú, Liam. Igual que tú. Estamos todos jodidos. Aunque algunos la pasamos mejor que otros.”_

_“Tengo que hablar con ella.”_

_“Puedes quedártela, Liam. Los triángulos al final nunca fueron mi estilo. Me salen bastante mal.”_

_“Por qué… ¿Por qué quieres rescatarla? ¿Rescatarla de qué? Quizás sea yo el que necesite que alguien me rescate de este podrido agujero y no ella.”_

_“Quizás. Mira. Me importas poco y me importa menos tu lamentable historieta de amor. Pero tengo asuntos pendientes y resulta que vamos para el mismo sitio. Estoy pensándolo ¿Si? Quizás los dos podemos salir contentos. Vamos al Fuerte.”_

_“No sabemos si no la llevaron con ellos.”_

_“Oh, no. Esta vez no la llevan encima, no te preocupes. Emma debe estar aburriéndose a lo grande en alguna de las celdas de la General, o algo así. No hay nadie en el Fuerte.”_

_“¿Nadie? Hay soldados, por todos lados. Y no parecen quererte demasiado.”_

Glory bajó su mano hasta su bolso, revolviendo. Liam la vio levantar unas oxidadas esposas en una de sus manos, sonriendo hacia él.

_“En eso, no te equivocas. No me aprecian. Pero imagínate cuanto van a quererte a ti cuando les entregues, empaquetada y todo, lo que la General lleva tanto tiempo queriendo encontrar.”_

 

 

 


	57. Entre líneas.

Lena sintió el pitido de su armadura. El calor, allí dentro, era insoportable. Levantó la última viga sobre su cabeza y fue bajándola despacio, siguiendo las indicaciones de Sturges.

No era cómodo estar enlatada, y menos, en un espacio tan reducido.

Se encaminó hacia la salida de aquel túnel. La explosión no solo había causado derrumbes en los corredores más cercanos a la entrada. Habían ido encontrando pilas de escombros a lo largo del camino pero parecía que aquella, era la última por atender.

Sintió el aire fresco sobre su espalda en cuanto la servoarmadura se abrió, liberándola.

_"Hay algo que no está bien, el último núcleo apenas duró veinte minutos, Sturges."_

El mecánico caminaba hacia ella, asintiendo.

_"No es solo la servoarmadura, Lena. Aparté los mejores núcleos, pero tampoco teníamos tanto para empezar. Los barcos prácticamente nos drenan los almacenes cada vez que conseguimos aprovisionarnos un poco."_

_"Lo sé."_

Cait se acercó a la General, moviendo su muñeca en círculos. Curie había intentado inmovilizar su mano herida sin quitarle todo el movimiento, pero era suficientemente incómodo como para que la pelirroja no dejase de quejarse.

_"Bien, hora de la verdad, Lena. ¿Vas con el trasero metálico o fuera?"_

_"Fuera."_

Sturges hizo una mueca, alejándose. Cait lo siguió por un momento con la mirada.

_"Creo que heriste sus sentimientos."_

_"No es su culpa, no es solo porque no terminamos de hacer funcionar esta chatarra como debería funcionar, tampoco se me hace muy agradable estar allí dentro."_

La pelirroja asintió, tomando aire.

_"¿Entonces?"_

_"Sí, Ronnie y tú conmigo. Media docena detrás, quiero espacios entre grupo y grupo. Y creo que vamos a montar un puesto aquí, bajar la enfermería."_

_"¿Hasta aquí?"_

_"Es seguro, Cait."_

_"Lo sé, solo digo."_

_"Ya lo sé."_

  
Habían avanzado por aquellos oscuros túneles hasta que prácticamente lo único que podía sentir era la claustrofobia, casi incontrolable, que los estrechos corredores provocaban. Pero al final, habían encontrado un espacio suficientemente amplio como para montar allí campamento. Lena había dicho algo así como sala de mantenimiento, ese era el nombre que había usado, antes de alejarse y comenzar a mover a sus hombres de aquí a allá, disponiéndolo todo, como era su costumbre, intentando estar en cada pequeño detalle.

Había muchas caras asustadas allí abajo. Los exploradores de Ronnie parecían llevarlo bien e incluso los agentes del Ferrocarril que habían decidido unirse, todos se veían decididos. Pero el grueso de la milicia, los hombres que Preston comandaba, no todos parecían tan cómodos. Era normal; aunque tenían experiencia a sus espaldas, habían pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo patrullando rutas o haciendo guardias. Meterse en la boca del lobo nunca había sido su tarea. Y este, era, probablemente, el lobo más grande en todo el yermo.

Piper comenzó a mover las últimas cajas, apilándolas contra la pared. No era demasiado lo que llevaban encima, medicación, algunos catres, munición de reserva, algunas armas. Levantó la mirada, hacia la servoarmadura vacía. La luz que salía del metálico casco alumbraba casi toda la estancia. Sturges trabajaba en ella, y parecía apurado, pero Piper sabía de sobra que Lena no iba a meterse allí dentro si podía evitarlo. Hubiese intentado convencerla, si por un instante hubiese creído que podía hacerlo. Al menos, llevaba su armadura pesada. Al menos, Cait iba a su lado. Al menos, no era la misma mujer que tres años antes, poco hubiese dudado en lanzarse a una muerte segura por prácticamente cualquier causa.

_"Piper."_

La reportera levantó la mirada. Curie la observaba.

_"¿Si?"_

_"¿Estás bien? ¿Algún problema con las medicinas?"_

_"Oh, no. Todo está bien ¿Dónde vas a necesitarme?"_

Curie paseó sus ojos, observando la sala llena de milicianos. Quedaban todavía más en el corredor por el cual habían llegado. Hacia los fondos, Cait y Lena se preparaban, junto a Ronnie y los suyos. No podía faltar mucho más para que se adentrasen en los túneles de mantenimiento.

_"De momento, creo que está todo listo. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?"_

_"Creo que la idea es que vaya detrás, que ayude a traer a los heridos hasta aquí."_

Las dos se miraron, en silencio. Curie fue la primera en bajar la vista, suspirando, metiendo su mano en sus bolsillos. Varios rollos de cinta, tres colores.

_"Grace va a ir contigo. Amarillo, puede aguantar. Rojo, tiene prioridad. Negro… negro es si no hay nada que hacer."_

Piper bajó la mirada, hacia la mano extendida de Curie.

_"¿Qué quieres que haga con eso?"_

_"Grace lleva también. Marcarlos, Piper."_

La reportera asintió, estirando su mano con lentitud, tomando las cintas.

_"Curie yo no tengo idea…"_

_"Grace va a decirte. Solo márcalos donde yo pueda encontrarlo con facilidad, pero que no sea demasiado visible. Debajo de la chaqueta funciona bien. En la muñeca, también."_

_"¿Tantos piensas que vamos a tener?"_

_"Lena cree que sí ¿Miraste hacia el corredor? ¿Cuántos crees que somos aquí? Yo creo que hay más de cien milicianos en los túneles, Piper. Probablemente más. Y todos los exploradores de Ronnie… y los hombres de Desdémona…"_

_"Quizás…"_

_"Necesitamos priorizar."_

La reportera asintió, metiendo las cintas en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. Agachó un poco su cabeza, dejando que Curie pasase un bolso sobre ella. La joven doctora lo abrió en cuanto terminó de cruzarlo por su pecho, señalando con su mano.

_"Para el dolor. Para las hemorragias. Vendas aquí. Estimulantes para los que crees que no van a llegar a mí a tiempo pero ya sabes, no es negro."_

Piper levantó la mirada, observando a Curie, a sus claros ojos que comenzaban a aguarse y a sus manos que rebuscaban otra vez, nerviosas, entre sus ropas.

_"Y esto."_

_"¿Qué es eso?"_

_"Es… una nueva fórmula en la que estoy trabajando. No tengo suficiente todavía, no… no tuve tiempo. No hay mucho. Funciona igual que un estimulante pero el efecto está potenciado. Puede realmente hacer la diferencia. No pude probarlo como me hubiese gustado, Piper, pero sé que funciona."_

_"Está bien."_

Curie levantó sus ojos, serios, hacia Piper.

_"No tengo más que un par. Esto… no está bien que diga esto, Piper. Pero guárdalos. Para Cait, o Lena."_

Piper abrió sus ojos, bajando su mano con lentitud, metiendo dentro de su bolso lo que Curie acababa de darle.

_“Lo siento, Piper. Sé que no está bien. Sé que debería ser para quién lo necesite, pero no puedo…”_

La reportera se apuró a llegar a Curie, tomándola y apretándola contra su pecho. Apoyó su mentón sobre el pelo de la joven, sin dejar de asentir.

_“Para Cait o Lena.”_

No pudo decir más.

  
Al comienzo, todo había ido según el plan. Lena y los demás abriendo la marcha. Los milicianos, junto a Preston, siguiéndolos de cerca. Más y más hombres moviéndose entre los túneles, en una fila que parecía interminable. Piper se había movido entre ellos, en parte para seguir teniendo noticias de que iba ocurriendo delante, y también, para no tener que pasar demasiado tiempo junto a Grace.

Todo había salido según el plan, hasta la explosión. Y después, el caos había estallado allí abajo. El primer herido había llegado colgando de los hombros de dos de sus compañeros. Solo lo habían soltado allí, sin decir más, corriendo otra vez hacia los túneles. Piper había gritado una pregunta pero apenas se había oído su propia voz. Grace apenas había dudado, cayendo de rodillas frente al miliciano, moviendo sus manos, vendando, cerrando, dando órdenes al par de reclutas que esperaban a su lado, sosteniendo una camilla.

Y entonces dos más. Piper recordaba la expresión de Grace, señalándole a uno de los milicianos. No entendía por qué Lena la había puesto a aquella tarea. Apenas sabía bien que hacer.

Uno de los compañeros de Grace trabajaba a su costado, abriendo apresurado la chaqueta del miliciano. Eran más que suficientes, Curie, Grace, y la media docena de reclutas que sí estaban preparados para eso. Piper tomó las vendas de su bolso, moviendo la mirada hacia las manos del miliciano que atendía al joven herido, y levantó la vista.

No podía ser mucho más grande que Nat. O Mía.

Sus manos habían dejado de moverse, plantados frente a la atroz herida.

_“¿Tu nombre?”_

El ruido de disparos. Las corridas a su alrededor. Los gritos y las órdenes que venían desde todos lados pero aun así, el joven la escuchó, levantando sus ojos hacia Piper.

_“Gavin.”_

_“Aprieta, voy a ponerle un estimulante. Creo que podemos hacerlo a llegar a Curie.”_

_“Está…”_

Piper subió su mano, apoyándola sobre la del muchacho y bajándola sobre la herida, obligándolo a hacer presión. Con su mano libre tanteó su bolso, tomando un estimulante y clavándolo sobre la herida. Otra jeringa, que destapó con sus dientes, metiendo el calmante en el brazo del miliciano que ya apenas se quejaba. Cortó la cinta, con sus dientes también, girando el brazo del miliciano herido y pegando, sobre su muñeca un trozo de color rojo. Sus ojos volvieron a Gavin, que seguía presionando la venda completamente empapada en sangre.

_“Muévanlo, vamos. A Curie. Rápido.”_

No tuvo tiempo de ver si lo levantaban o no. Si Gavin se movía con él o volvía hacia Grace o caía frente a otro herido. De pronto, eran media docena de milicianos sobre los suelos, las linternas moviéndose de aquí a allá, su nombre, alguien que la llamaba, por su nombre. Y más quejidos, más sangre, la bolsa que se le vaciaba cada vez con mayor velocidad, ojos asustados que parecían esperar siempre una orden, órdenes que Piper no sabía cómo era que seguían saliendo de su boca pero lo hacían y por momentos sentía que se veía desde fuera, moviéndose con una seguridad que no sentía sobre aquellos milicianos, sobre los hombres de Lena, sobre sus caras asustadas, sobre sus heridas, sus gritos y sus ropas.

La reportera cayó de rodillas, los ojos clavados sobre la espantosa herida en el vientre del explorador. Uno de los de Ronnie. Uno de los que estaban delante, con Lena. Uno de los veteranos. La cabeza no le frenaba pero sus manos ya habían empezado a pelear contra los restos de armadura que cubrían el pecho de la mujer. Un par de manos más trabajaban junto a ella. Piper rebuscó en su bolso. No había más. No había calmantes. No había estimulantes. No había vendas, nada. No tenía nada. Levantó la mirada. Grace la observaba.

_“Es negro, Piper.”_

_“No.”_

_“Piper, es negro. Necesitas rellenar. Vuelve con Curie.”_

_“Es de los de Ronnie.”_

_“Es el cuarto. Todos negros, Piper. Creo que no los traen si no es ya…”_

_“¿Qué está pasando?”_

_“No lo sé. Tienen que haber encontrado demasiada resistencia al abrir, supongo. No lo sé.”_

_“Tengo que ir.”_

_“Piper, Lena te quiere aquí…”_

La mirada de la reportera se encendió, clavándose sobre la miliciana.

_“La General, Grace. La General.”_

_“Lo siento.”_

_“No voy a tardar.”_

Piper se puso de pie, mirando, por primera vez con algo de calma, a su alrededor. Todo el corredor, hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, estaba repleto de milicianos heridos, de reclutas cargando a sus compañeros, de quejidos. Desenfundó su pistola, dándole una rápida ojeada y sin esperar más, se internó en los túneles.

Los disparos se fueron haciendo cada vez más cercanos. Piper caminaba, sus dos manos sobre su pistola, que apuntaba al suelo. Su mirada fija sobre el final del corredor. Milicianos que seguían moviéndose, desde las dos direcciones, heridos que volvían, reclutas que avanzaban.

Al final del largo túnel de mantenimiento, una segunda sala, muy similar a la anterior, apenas iluminada por dos sucios reflectores. La pared del fondo había caído por completo, esa era probablemente la explosión que habían escuchado. La mitad del cuarto estaba inundado. Había algunas barricadas, todas apuntando hacia el inmenso agujero. Varios milicianos apostados detrás de ellas, otros más contra lo que quedaba en pie de la pared que había volado. Apenas se llegaba a ver al otro lado pero parecía que la siguiente estancia era mucho más espaciosa que en la que estaban. De allí venían los disparos.

Piper se agachó, en la primera barricada. Un agente del Ferrocarril hacia presión sobre la herida de una miliciana muerta. La reportera intentó hablarle, no hubo respuesta. Avanzó, hasta la siguiente cobertura. Dos exploradores terminaban de vendar a un tercero.

_“¿La General?”_

_“Señora Wright.”_

Piper entrecerró sus ojos, lo mal que sonaban aquellas palabras. Bajó la cabeza en un gesto rápido, devolviendo el saludo.

_“Está delante, señora. Con los demás. Acabamos con los centinelas. Eran… eran casi media docena, eso creo, sí. Y esos jodidos androides, creo que salen de las paredes.”_

Piper asintió, bajando la mirada hacia el herido. Era su pierna, lo que quedaba de su pierna.

_“¿Qué voy a encontrar allí dentro?”_

_“Señora, es mejor que vuelva. Quizás llevar a mi compañero, necesita atención… La General…”_

_“Solo dime.”_

El explorador asintió, moviéndose, sin erguirse completamente, hacia el costado de la barricada donde Piper estaba. Apuntó su linterna al suelo, rebuscando un momento entre los escombros y haciéndose con un pedazo de ladrillo, sacudiendo el concreto bajo sus botas.

_“Es más o menos así. Son dos salas. La primera tiene un puente que la cruza, bien sobre nuestras cabezas. Todas las torretas están inutilizadas pero siguen apareciendo androides. Hay puestos aquí, aquí y aquí. Si se mueve por detrás de los inmensos… tanques, creo que son tanques… puede llegar a la segunda sala. Es la que la General está intentando limpiar.”_

_“Gracias.”_

_“Señora Wright.”_

_“¿Si?”_

_“Vamos a volver, nosotros dos, pero mi compañero necesita que lo llevemos. Y el dolor…”_

Piper asintió, rebuscando, con prisa, en su bolsa. Apenas quedaba nada. Soltó dos jeringuillas en la palma abierta que esperaba frente a ella.

_“No tengo más.”_

El explorador asintió, volviendo hacia su compañero. Piper se giró, clavando la mirada hacia los fondos, que apenas se adivinaban. Tomo aire, contando para sus adentros. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Lena estaba bien.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	58. A la caza de tu sombra.

Cait bajó la mirada, metiendo su mano sana bajo su pechera, removiendo el trapo. Otra vez, empapado. Arrastró su brazo hasta su bolsa, tomando una de las vendas que Curie había puesto allí, impecables y bien dobladas. La metió bajo la protección de cuero, apurada, apretando los dientes. El agujero en su pechera era apenas distinguible, apenas se veía. Pero estaba allí.  
  
Lena cayó a su costado, apoyando sus espaldas contra la barricada de mesas, sillas y escombros.  
  
_“Dos puertas. De la grande no dejan de salir, Cait. Tengo a Ronnie aguantando la marea de sintéticos, pero no termina más.”_  
  
_“¿Estabas esperando otra clase de recepción, Lena?”_  
  
_“Escucha, quiero meterme por la otra.”_ Lena sacó el arrugado mapa, poniéndolo sobre sus piernas. _“Ves. Tiene que ser el viejo laboratorio, esta parte. Si nos metemos allí podemos rodear estos túneles y caerles por detrás.”_  
  
_“¿Tenemos suficientes todavía para separarnos?”_  
  
Lena bajó la cabeza de golpe, irguiéndose un momento después, mirando hacia atrás. Los disparos llovían desde todos lados.  
  
_“Eso creo. De todas maneras, creo que Ronnie está aguantando bien. Perdimos muchos con las primeras oleadas, pero estamos aguantando ahora, sí.”_  
  
Cait asintió, sintiendo el ardor en su vientre.  
  
_“¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?”_  
  
_“Sí, joder. ¿Quiénes vamos?”_  
  
_“Pensaba tú y yo, los que quedan de Desdémona y los que Ronnie pueda darnos. Un par de Preston por detrás solo en caso de que también tengan ese lado controlado.”_  
  
Cait soltó el aire, tomando su escopeta, subiendo su mirada por encima de la barricada, clavándola sobre los fondos de la estancia, sobre el segundo corredor al que Lena quería llegar.  
  
_“Bien, ya estaba poniéndose aburrido aquí. Ve tu delante, cuando voy yo te distraes demasiado con la vista.”_  
  
Lena puso la mirada en blanco, negando, tomando el arma a su costado.  
  
_“Trata de seguirme el paso.”_  
  
Cait le dejó una sonrisa, antes de verla saltar la barricada y empezar a escuchar la voz de General, que segura, se dejaba oír sobre todo lo demás. Tomó aire. Ardía como los demonios y Curie no iba a callar por días una vez que le cayese encima, eso, era seguro.  
  
  
  
Piper se apretó contra el inmenso tanque metálico, sintiendo los disparos, subiendo sus hombros, cerrando sus ojos, respirando.  
  
Era un infierno. Había luz y de pronto, solo las ráfagas de las armas iluminando las escenas que nadie quería ver. Y otra vez luz, titilando. Linternas que se movían aquí o allá. Un fuego imparable al otro lado de la habitación.  
  
El miliciano detrás de la barricada hizo una seña hacia ella y Piper asintió, lanzándose otra vez a la carrera. Sintió los disparos, que la cubrían, su respiración, que ya no podía estar más agotada. El crujido de sus botas contra los escombros, cuando con desesperación, los trepó, pasando a la otra sala, resbalando sobre ellos y cayendo, junto a dos reclutas, a cubierto.  
  
Piper levantó la mirada al techo, tomando aire, mirando a su costado después, a punto de soltar una pregunta. Estaban muertos.  
  
_“Dios.”_  
  
La reportera bajó la cabeza, intentando borrarse la expresión vacía que aquel miliciano seguía devolviéndole. Revisó su arma, recargándola y contando la munición que todavía le quedaba. No era demasiada, aunque tampoco era mucho lo que podía hacer con solo su pistola. Pero no importaba. No estaba allí por eso.  
  
Por qué estaba allí, esa era la pregunta. Lena le había pedido que se quedase atrás, que se moviese entre líneas, que intentase que el pánico no anidara. Y lo había intentado, la reportera había tratado hasta que el pánico se le había metido a ella también. Heridos que no dejaban de llegar, mensajes que nunca tenían respuesta, explosiones, disparos interminables y al final, los hombres de Ronnie y los más curtidos agentes del Ferrocarril, todos, llegando destrozados hasta sus manos.  
  
No. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Que estaba funcionando. Que aquello no era lo que parecía; una masacre.  
  
Piper levantó la mirada, despacio, observando hacia los fondos. Preston estaba allí, sobre uno de los flancos. Algo más adelante, justo frente a un enorme portón abierto de par en par, Ronnie y sus hombres. Sí. Estaban lejos, pero podía distinguirlos.  
  
La reportera trató de memorizar el camino. Aquel sitio parecía ser algo similar a una enorme sala de máquinas, quizás. Había cobertura de sobra. Pero también, había disparos. Desde todos lados. La sala se levantaba metros y más metros y a la altura de lo que tranquilamente podría haber sido un tercer piso, Piper llegaba a ver los enrejados metálicos de las oxidadas pasarelas, puentes rodeando las paredes. Un sin fin de aberturas desde las que, cada poco, se desprendían los rojizos brillos de las armas láser. Era prácticamente, una trampa. No era extraño que hubiesen perdido la cantidad de hombres que habían perdido allí. Tomar aquella sala, tenía que haber sido una pesadilla.  
  
Le tomó varias paradas más llegar hasta Ronnie. Lo hizo ya sin aire.  
  
La Comandante había montado una barricada circular, cubierta por varios parapetos metálicos desde los cuales sus exploradores seguían manteniendo a raya a los infinitos androides que no dejaban de aparecer. Piper se dejó caer, apoyándose en un grueso tablón, subiendo su mano hacia la herida en su frente que no tenía idea cuando había pasado.  
  
Vio las botas de la mujer, la vio bajando, a su costado, antes de ver su rostro.  
  
_“¿Piper? ¿Qué haces aquí?”_  
  
_“¿Dónde está Lena?”_  
  
Ronnie la observó detenidamente, por varios segundos. Una explosión demasiado cercana hizo que la Comandante girase su torso por un momento, vociferando varias órdenes que sus hombres no tardaron en cumplir. Volvió a la reportera, su semblante siempre serio.  
  
_“La General tomó el flanco. Preston va a ir por detrás. No deberías estar aquí.”_  
  
_“Hay… demasiados heridos, Ronnie.”_  
  
_“Lo sabíamos. Pero está saliendo bien, vuelve, Piper.”_  
  
_“¿Saliendo bien?”_  
  
Ronnie soltó el aire, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la reportera.  
  
_“Lena sabe lo que hace. Y nosotros también. Estamos fuertes aquí y mientras sigamos teniendo munición, que la tenemos, no van a poder movernos. Lo peor ya pasó.”_  
  
_“Lo peor ya pasó…”_  
  
Piper bajó la mirada hacia su arma, levantándola después y tardando poco en encontrar las cajas de munición desparramadas a lo largo de toda la barricada. Se levantó, caminando todo lo agachada que era posible. Sintió a Ronnie a sus espaldas.  
  
_“Piper, es mejor que vuelvas. La General no va a estar contenta si dejo que sigas adelante.”_  
  
_“Puedes decirle que no me viste.”_  
  
Ronnie suspiró, cada poco girándose, sin dejar de soltar órdenes.  
  
_“De verdad, Piper. No estás armada para esto, ni tienes la experiencia, ni…”_  
  
La Comandante se mordió la boca en cuanto se dio la vuelta, viendo a la reportera correr, alejándose ya de la barricada, en dirección hacia Preston.  
  
  
Garvey abrió sus ojos de par en par, viendo a Piper correr en su dirección, una mano sobre su gorra, en la otra su pistola, moviéndose entre las viejas máquinas que llenaban la estancia. La vio saltar en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y llegó a atraparla, cayendo los dos sobre el suelo. Una ráfaga de disparos levantó el polvo de los escombros tras los cuales se cubrían.  
  
_“¡Por Dios, Piper! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?”_  
  
Piper se dejó caer a un costado, su mano sobre su estómago, su respiración completamente acelerada.  
  
_“Lo siento por el aterrizaje.”_  
  
Preston se movía, boca abajo, intentando asomarse por encima de la cobertura. Devolviendo el fuego. Dos de sus hombres lo imitaban. Al fin, el Coronel se giró, deslizándose por las ruinas de lo que hacía no mucho, había sido una pared.  
  
_“¿Qué haces aquí?”_  
  
_“Lena. Necesito saber dónde está.”_  
  
_“Lena está por delante. No puedes alcanzarla ahora, Piper, por Dios.”_  
  
_“Estoy bien, Garvey, solo un poco fuera de estado.”_  
  
Piper se irguió, cuidándose de quedar a cubierto. Espió, hacia la dirección en la que Preston había movido la mirada.  
  
_“¿Por aquel corredor?”_  
  
_“Piper, no.”_  
  
_“¿Cuántos hombres llevó? ¿A dónde va eso? ¿Sabe qué está haciendo o solo se lanzó? Garvey dime la verdad.”_  
  
_“Piper, cálmate. Todo está saliendo como era previsto. Había… algo más de resistencia de la que esperábamos, eso es todo. Lena está enfocada. Cait está con ella, y varios de los mejores de Ronnie. Del Ferrocarril también. Se supone que, en cinco, tenemos que avanzar nosotros.”_ Garvey levantó uno de sus dedos, solo uno, hacia el rostro de la reportera. _“No tengo permitido llevarte conmigo.”_  
  
La reportera ladeó la cabeza, indignada.  
  
_“¿Perdona?”_  
  
_“Lena me especificó que, si llegabas hasta aquí, no te dejase seguir.”_  
  
_“¿Me hablas en serio?”_  
  
_“Sí.”_  
  
Los disparos volvieron a sonar en la sala, desde el flanco que Ronnie cubría. Era otra embestida del Instituto, que no parecía cansarse de enviar oleada tras oleada de androides. Los milicianos abrieron fuego y Piper los acompañó, sumando apoyo al trabajo de Ronnie y sus hombres.  
  
No pasaron demasiados minutos hasta que los disparos volvieron a hacerse esporádicos. Piper se giró, boca arriba, otra vez bajando hasta los suelos, quedando enfrentada a Preston.  
  
_“Voy contigo, Preston, lo sabes. Y sabes que si Lena te dijo lo que te dijo es porque sabía que yo iba a terminar aquí, es decir; sabía bien que no iba a hacerte caso.”_  
  
Preston bajó la mirada, recargando su rifle, negando.  
  
_“Detrás, Piper. Detrás. Por favor, solo eso te pido.”_  
  
La reportera soltó media sonrisa, levantando dos de sus dedos y haciendo un pobre saludo militar. Volvió a girarse, asomándose por encima de la barricada, intentando, en aquella penumbra que envolvía gran parte de la sala, contar a los caídos. Muchos. Eran muchos, y aun si Ronnie creía que lo peor ya había pasado, seguían siendo demasiados.  
  
  
Lena tomó el rifle de asalto que uno de los exploradores estiraba hacia ella. Lo examinó con cuidado, apoyándolo contra su pecho después, girándose hacia los hombres que la observaban.  
  
_“Bien. No podemos volver por allí.”_  
  
Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Una docena había elegido para que la acompañase. Eran seis ahora. Seis.  
  
Sintió el frío en sus dedos, subiendo, despacio, desde sus yemas. Apretó el arma en sus manos, intentando volver.  
  
_“Nadie, y digo nadie, pone un solo pie donde antes no lo haya puesto yo. No pueden quedar demasiados, tenemos que estar por llegar.”_  
  
_“El Coronel no va a poder llegar a nosotros ahora.”_  
  
La voz del explorador apenas se levantó. La luz del pipboy le caía de lleno sobre sus asustadas facciones.  
  
Lena asintió.  
  
_“No de momento, pero no dudo que Sturges va a poder abrir esa puerta en nada. Mientras, tenemos que avanzar. Hay una salida y si conseguimos esa posición Ronnie va a poder moverse. Después, es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que estemos dentro. Estamos ganando, sé que es difícil de verlo, pero estamos haciéndolo.”_  
  
_“Podríamos esperar aquí.”_  
  
Lena clavó la mirada sobre el agente del Ferrocarril, pero no llegó a decir palabra. Desde el fondo, Cait, escopeta al hombro, avanzaba.  
  
_“Tú, si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí. Entiendo que después de todos los años que pasaste comiéndote los mocos bajo tierra esto debe sentirse como estar en casa...”_  
  
Un par de sonrisas, entre los exploradores, se dejaron ver. Cait cabeceó hacia Lena, señalando con su mirada el corredor. Lena asintió, girándose y levantando el arma, comenzando a caminar. No necesitó darse vuelta para saber que ninguno se quedaba detrás.  
  
  
Piper apoyó su mano contra la compuerta, intentando meter sus dedos entre medio. Media docena, ni uno solo respiraba. Eran los hombres que acompañaban a Lena. Apretó los dientes, soltando un insulto para sus adentros, apoyando la frente contra el metal. Se giró. Preston estaba agachado junto a uno de los exploradores caídos, su mano sobre su pecho, su mirada sobre las heridas.  
  
_“Sturges…”_  
  
El mecánico asintió hacia la reportera, esquivando los cuerpos, acercándose al panel de control en la pared. Piper levantó su linterna, apuntando hacia el inentendible cableado.  
  
_“Creo que puedo, solo…”_  
  
Un muchacho, en las mismas pintas que Sturges, se acercó, abriendo un enorme bolso y removiendo algo de él que Piper ni siquiera se molestó en intentar entender. Sturges no tardó en tomar el artilugio, comenzando a mover sus dedos dentro del panel.  
  
_“Va a tomar unos momentos…”_  
  
Piper suspiró, dejándose caer de espaldas contra la pared, aun sosteniendo la luz hacia el mecánico. Preston se acercaba a ella. Sus hombres movían los cuerpos fuera de la sala. Varios, movían muebles y todo lo que encontraban, improvisando una barricada justo delante de la compuerta, otros, solo estaban allí, de pie. La mayor parte de las miradas apuntaban a los suelos.  
  
_“Piper, Lena está bien. No nos lleva demasiada ventaja.”_  
  
_“Perdió a la mitad de los hombres que llevaba con ella y quedó atrapada al otro lado, Preston. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ir sola?”_  
  
_“No fue sola.”_  
  
_“¿Por qué no avanzaron todos juntos?”_  
  
_“Sabes cómo es, necesita saber que está haciendo lo posible porque sea seguro. Ninguno de los que la acompañan está falto de experiencia. Y Cait. Van a estar bien.”_  
  
Piper estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando su nuca contra la pared, soltando el aire, sintiendo los nervios en su estómago.  
  
  
Los minutos pasaban y la reportera ya no sabía bien como controlar sus ansias. En su cabeza, los mil escenarios posibles seguían girando, incansables, agotándole la paciencia. Una imaginación desbordada podía ser más que útil para su profesión y para muchas situaciones en las que saber sacar de la galera un sinfín de ideas podía salvar el día. Cuando se trataba de esperar, en cambio, de solo estar allí, en silencio e imaginando, aquella cualidad era la peor de las desventajas.  
  
_“Lo tengo.”_  
  
Preston se adelantó, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sturges, apartándolo hacia atrás. El mecánico hizo caso, soltando una explicación hacia él y sin más, alejándose, cubriéndose tras los hombres que ya levantaban sus armas hacia la compuerta.  
  
Garvey accionó el mecanismo y la puerta, lentamente, se abrió. La luz de las linternas inundó el oscuro y vacío corredor. Piper dio un paso hacia delante, solo para sentir el brazo de Preston, frenándola. Vio al Coronel hacer señas, vio a los milicianos adelantándose, en dos filas, tomando cada pared. Los vio avanzar con cuidado, siguiéndolos por detrás, su arma levantada, su linterna buscando.  
  
Al menos, no había cuerpos. Azul tenía que estar bien.  
  



	59. Retazos de un verano.

Azul levantó la mirada, como un rayo, clavándola sobre Cait. Volvió a bajarla, viendo las gotas brillar bajó la luz de su pipboy.

_“Estoy bien.”_

_“¿Cuando?”_

Cait negó, subiendo una de sus manos, tomándose el vientre.

_“Al principio. Estoy bien. Fue solo un descuido.”_

_“¿Por qué mierda no dijiste nada?”_

_“Porque ibas a dejarme atrás. Y todos sabemos que hay que cuidarte el trasero de cerca o te lo vuelas.”_

_“Cait… mierda. Mierda.”_

Lena apoyó el rifle sobre la consola en la cual Cait se apoyaba, desatando las tiras que sujetaban la protección de cuero de la pelirroja.

_“Joder, Lena, estoy bien.”_

La General subió la mirada furiosa, tirando de la pechera y dejándola caer a un costado. A sus pies también cayó la empapada venda que cubría la herida de Cait.

_“Mierda.”_

_“Estás un poco repetitiva ya.”_

Lena rasgó la estropeada camisa de la mujer. Rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos, tomando un sobre, abriéndolo y vaciando el contenido sobre la herida, apretando una venda limpia contra ella. Sintió el quejido sordo de la pelirroja, que aguantaba.

_“Necesitamos salir de aquí.”_

_“Eso ya lo necesitábamos desde el principio.”_

Azul ajustó la tira de tela alrededor de la cintura de Cait. Se irguió, tomando su arma, observando hacia cada rincón. Llevaban ya casi una hora recorriendo aquellos pasillos y ninguna salida parecía servir. Su mirada se clavó sobre el techo. Sobre los viejos conductos de ventilación.

_“Allí.”_

Cait levantó la mirada, apretando con una de sus manos sobre su herida.

_“¿El techo?”_

_“Los conductos. Steven, ven aquí.”_

Uno de los exploradores se acercó a la General, que intentaba mover una pesada mesa de metal. El hombre no esperó a que le diesen más órdenes, levantándola desde el otro lado y entre los dos, acomodándola justo bajo el conducto.

Lena trepó, casi de un salto, tomando el arma que uno de los agentes se apuraba a subir hacia ella. La giró, dando varios culetazos sobre la unión del conducto hasta que al fin, el metal cedió. El explorador se apuró a subir a la mesa, sumándose a la tarea de tirar de aquella chapa.

_“Lena, no vas a meterte allí.”_

_“Es la única forma. Llevamos demasiado caminando estos pasillos. Los planos… no están bien. Necesitamos encontrar otra forma. Quizás pueda cruzar a la otra sala y encontrar la forma de abrir una de las puertas. O al menos, volver hacia donde Preston debería estar._

_“Joder.”_

_“General, yo puedo ir.”_

Lena bajó la mirada, sonriendo a la joven que hablaba hacia ella.

_“No. No sabemos qué hay del otro lado. Ustedes quédense aquí. Aseguren esta habitación. No voy a tardar.”_

Lena metió su bota entre las manos del explorador, que poco tardó en impulsarla hacia arriba. Se arrastró con cuidado, asegurándose de que aquel tubo iba a aguantar su peso. Aquello tenía que llevar hacia algún sitio.

Dio una última mirada hacia los milicianos que la observaban, hacia Cait. Soltó su arma, otra vez pasándola hacia el explorador.

_“Solo va a molestarme allí dentro.”_

Cait se separó de la consola, acercándose hacia La General.

_“¿Vas a ir desarmada?”_

_“Tengo mi revólver. Tranquilos, no voy a tardar.”_

Lena no esperó, subiéndose, con trabajo, al reducido conducto. Arrastrándose los primeros metros con dificultad. Escuchó la voz de Cait, aunque sus palabras ya se le hacían indistinguibles. No necesitaba oírlas, sabía de sobra que la pelirroja iba a quedarse plantada allí, insultando hasta que la viese volver.

 

Dos milicianos se adelantaron en cuanto Preston hizo la seña, cubriendo el corredor desde una de las esquinas.

_“Limpio, Coronel.”_

Piper bajó su arma, apuntando hacia el suelo, intentando escuchar.

_“No. Hay alguien delante.”_

Garvey giró su cabeza hacia la reportera.

_“Es Cait.”_

Preston no llegó a frenarla. Piper ya corría hacia la lejana voz. Se apuró tras ella, dando la orden y sintiendo a sus espaldas como todos sus hombres avanzaban junto a él.

_“¡Joder, reportera!”_

Cait bajó la escopeta. Los demás la siguieron al ver aparecer tras la puerta, a la esposa de la General.

_“¿Dónde está Lena?”_

La pelirroja levantó la mirada, hacia los techos. Piper la siguió, subiendo una mano a su cintura y suspirando, dejando sus hombros caer.

_“¿Hace cuánto?”_

_“Una hora, al menos.”_

_“Estás herida.”_

_“Estoy bien, Piper. Los planos no lo están. Y cada puerta que encontramos estaba sellada. Sabes cómo es…”_

_“Ayúdame.”_

Piper sintió una mano sobre su hombro, un leve tirón hacia atrás. Se giró. Preston la observaba.

_“Garvey, voy a subir a buscarla.”_

_“No. Cualquiera de nosotros puede ir.”_

_“Pero voy a ser yo.”_

_“Piper, por favor. Estoy seguro que Lena no va a tardar en volver.”_

_“En ese caso el único problema va a ser que voy a tener que volver de revés. Tienes que llevar a Cait con Curie. Y Ronnie necesita ayuda.”_

_“No voy a irme de aquí.”_

Uno de los exploradores, que había acompañado a la General, dio un paso adelante.

_“Nosotros podemos esperar, como hasta ahora. Mantener el cuarto seguro hasta que la General regrese.”_

Garvey negó, con algo de resignación.

_“¿No voy a convencerte, verdad?”_

_“No.”_

_“Está bien, Piper. Está bien.”_

La reportera asintió, enfundando su revólver, acercándose hasta Cait.

_“¿Aguantas hasta llegar a Curie?”_

_“Sí, chica, estoy bien. Ve a desatascar su trasero.”_

Piper se giró, subiendo a la mesa, aceptando la ayuda del explorador que nada había tardado en subir junto a ella.

 

Lena abrió la última puerta, su arma levantada. Nada. Observó su pipboy, intentando entender aquel laberíntico mapa. Estaba claro que aquella sección era ya la parte más nueva del Instituto. Todo a su alrededor lo decía. El color de las paredes, los suelos. Los impolutos muebles. Incluso el aire, allí, sabía distinto.

Necesitaba encontrar la forma de abrir paso a sus hombres, pero cada vez que sentía que estaba en el camino correcto, una nueva puerta sellada. Un corredor que no tenía que estar allí, una vuelta que no existía en su mapa.

Se apoyó contra la pared, soltando el aire. Al menos estaba segura que podía volver tras sus pasos, hasta el conducto.

Aquel lugar no era ninguno que reconocía. Y Lena había estado segura de que Shaun se lo había mostrado todo, pero aparentemente, una vez más, se equivocaba.

Giró en la primera vuelta que encontró, paseando su mirada por cada una de los oscuros cristales, ventanas que daban hacia idénticas e interminables salas. Todas vacías, salvo, la última.

La mirada de Lena se clavó dentro de la habitación. Su brazo bajó, despacio, apuntando su arma hacia los suelos.

Shaun. El niño estaba sentado, sus piernas cruzadas y en sus manos, un brillante cohete que movía en el aire, de aquí hacia allá entre risas y cada poco, hablando hacia el hombre frente a él. Lena esperó. Esperó, siguiendo el viaje de aquel juguete por los aires. Viendo la risa de Shaun estallar cada poco. El cohete escapó de sus manos y cayó al suelo. Una de sus partes saltó. Lena vio al hombre, haciéndose un poco hacia el costado, llegando con sus dedos al pequeño plástico, levantándolo, volviendo a encajarlo en su sitio. Se quedó en su perfil.

Nate.

Levantó su mano, apretando el panel. La puerta se abrió.

Azul dio un paso, y otro, y un tercero, hasta que se encontró de pie frente a ellos. Los dos rostros se levantaron hacia ella, entre sonrisas. Vio a Nate apoyando su mano sobre el suelo, levantándose, sacudiéndose su ropa y acercándose a ella.

_“Hola, cariño.”_

Lena no se movió, apretando con fuerzas el arma en su mano, sin ser capaz de levantarla.

_“¡Mamá!”_

Azul separó un poco sus dos brazos, sintiendo como el niño se apretaba contra su cintura, abrazándola con fuerzas.

_“Despacio, Shaun. Tu madre parece cansada.” Nate levantó la mirada, sonriendo. “¿Estás bien?”_

Lena pasó la mirada por el cuarto. Por la única cama en la habitación, cuidadosamente hecha. La taza de café sobre la brillante mesa. Algunos juguetes acomodados en uno de los rincones, entre pilas de libros y revistas.

_“¿Qué es esto?”_

Azul lo sintió acercarse. Shaun comenzaba a despegarse de su cuerpo y la General dio un paso hacia atrás, hacia la puerta.

_“¿Qué tienes, Lena?”_

_“No me llames así.”_

La sonrisa de Nate se fue deshaciendo. El hombre dio un paso, inseguro, levantando su mano y apoyándola sobre el hombro de Shaun, moviéndolo un poco hacia atrás.

_“Escucha, Lena, todo está bien. Estoy aquí. Shaun está aquí, los tres estamos aquí, juntos. A salvo.”_

_“No eres él.”_

_“¿No soy?”_

_“Nate.”_

Nate bajó la mirada hacia el niño, que seguía paseando sus ojos entre los dos. Lo tomó de los hombros, sonriéndole con ternura.

_“Shaun ¿Qué tal si haces un buen dibujo para mamá? Uno de esos que te salen tan bien ¿Qué te parece?”_

Shaun asintió. Nate apenas lo empujó, viéndolo caminar hacia la estantería. Viéndolo tomar una cuidada caja de madera y llegar con ella a la mesa, sentándose, abstrayéndose por completo en la hoja de papel blanco frente a él. La mirada de Nate volvió a subir, hacia Lena.

_“Lena, sé que últimamente no estás sintiéndote bien, pero necesitas intentarlo, al menos delante de él. Esto ya es suficientemente difícil, cariño.”_ Nate bajó la mirada hacia el arma en la mano de Lena. _“¿Por qué estás vestida así? ¿Por qué el arma, Lena?”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_“Vas de uniforme, Lena. Tienes tu arma desenfundada. ¿Por qué no me la das?”_

_“No te acerques.”_

Nate apenas levantó sus dos manos, sobre su cintura, abriéndolas hacia Lena, avanzando.

Lena retrocedió una vez más, llegando ya al corredor. Nate la siguió, obligándola a tomar varios pasos de distancia.

_“Dije, no te acerques. Estoy hablando en serio.”_

_“Está bien. Solo prefiero que estemos aquí fuera ¿Si? Así no nos escucha. Sabes que todo lo entiende.”_

_“Dios. Eres igual.”_

Azul paseaba su mirada por aquel rostro. Por cada detalle que podía recordar. Por el gesto que acaba de ver en sus labios, justo cuando había terminado la frase y media sonrisa se había aparecido, sus ojos se habían entrecerrado y las arrugas a sus costados se le habían hecho tan, tan familiares.

_“Soy yo, Lena. Por favor. Solo estas cansada, cariño.”_

_“Deja de hablar.”_

_“Lena…”_

_“¡Deja de hablar!”_

Azul levantó su arma, apuntando hacia el pecho de Nate. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, de sus ojos, había confusión en ellos.

_“¿Vas a dispararme? Lena, por Dios.”_

_“Nate, quédate allí. Por favor.”_

Lena podía sentir el temblor en su mano. Había soltado el nombre. Su nombre. Eran sus ojos, su cuerpo. Eran sus manos y sus intentos de traerla de vuelta. Y la sonrisa que nunca salía insegura de su boca. Era todo, absolutamente todo, tal y como lo recordaba. El enojo le subía por dentro, que se atrevieran a tanto.

_“Escucha, cariño. Todo está bien. Solo baja el arma y ven.”_

_“¿Cuánto llevas aquí?”_

_“¿Aquí?”_

_“Sí. Aquí. ¿Sabes al menos dónde estás?”_

_“Lena, estamos en el refugio. Lo sabes.”_

_“No.”_

_“Las cápsulas fallaron. Somos los únicos.”_

_“¡No!”_

_“¿Y dónde crees que estamos?”_

_“Estás en el Instituto. Ese no es Shaun. Y tú no eres Nate. Y nada de esto es lo que crees que es.”_

Nate bajó la mirada, negando. Lena aún le apuntaba. Lo vio mover su cabeza hacia los lados.

_“El Instituto…”_

_“Sí.”_

_“Shaun.”_ Nate levantó la mirada, de golpe, clavándola sobre Lena _. “Nos lo quitaron.”_

_“Sí. Pero no a ti.”_                                                                               

Nate volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, hacia el niño que seguía perdido entre sus dibujos.

_“Pero está allí, Lena. Está a salvo.”_

_“No es él. Shaun está muerto, Nate. Como tú.”_

_“Yo no estoy muerto.”_

_“No eres él.”_

_“Lena… ¿Recuerdas el día en el parque? ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo lo hago todo el tiempo pero me cuesta recordar cómo se sentía ¿Estaba soleado, verdad? Hacía calor.”_ Azul se quedó en silencio, bajando con lentitud su arma. _“Estabas perfecta. Como siempre. Tan hermosa… y yo nunca llegué a entenderlo ¿Sabes? Por qué estabas conmigo. Que había hecho de bueno para que me quisieras así. No me digas que no lo recuerdas.”_

_“No eras tú.”_

_“Estás diferente.”_

_“¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?”_

_“¿Aquí?”_

_“Nate mira a tu alrededor. Esto no es el refugio ¿Cuánto llevas aquí, con él?”_

Nate volvió a bajar la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Apretando los labios.

_“No lo sé, Lena. Siempre estamos aquí. Shaun siempre quiere estar en su cuarto. Le gusta leer y le gusta mucho dibujar. Y nos quedamos aquí para que nos encuentres, cuando vuelvas.”_

_“¿Cuándo vuelva de dónde?”_

La mirada del hombre se levantó, aun confundida.

_“No lo sé. No dijiste a donde ibas.”_

_“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me viste, Nate?”_

Nate negó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

_“¿Cuándo?”_

_“No lo sé. En la cápsula. Estabas golpeando el cristal y gritando mi nombre. Creo que es un sueño ¿Verdad?”_

_“Shaun era apenas un bebé.”_

_“Sí, querían quitárnoslo. Pero está allí, míralo.”_

_“Nate, ese niño tiene al menos diez años. Diez años. ¿Crees que pasaron diez años desde la última vez que me viste? ¿Los recuerdas?”_

Hubo un silencio, alargado, Nate subió una de sus manos a su cabeza, apretándola contra su sien.

_“Es… es este lugar, Lena. Nos hace creer que el tiempo está estancado. Es solo eso.”_

_“No. No eres él.”_

_“Soy Nate ¿Cómo no voy a serlo, Lena, por dios? Pregúntame lo que quieras. Me conoces.”_

_“No son tus recuerdos.”_

_“¿Escuchas lo que dices?”_

Lena negó, sintiendo el temblor en su mano, levantó con firmeza su arma, hacia el rostro del hombre.

_“Métete allí.”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_“¡Que entres! ¡Ahora!”_

Nate volvió a levantar sus manos, retrocediendo.

_“Está bien. Cálmate, Lena. Sabes que nunca te lastimaría.”_

_“¡Dentro!”_           

El hombre obedeció. Lena se apuró a accionar la compuerta, cerrándola, dejándolos al otro lado. Se giró, apretando sus espaldas contra el metal y dejándose caer sobre el suelo. Cerró su ojo con fuerza, bajando la cabeza.

Un día soleado, verde y calor. Un mundo atrás. Uno que tanto dolor le había costado enterrar seguía latiéndole dentro.

 

 

 

 

 


	60. Pasillos pasados.

Piper se soltó, cayendo sobre el suelo, mirando a su alrededor. Tenía que ser allí. Se puso de pie sin perder tiempo, desenfundando su arma, dando los primeros pasos. Intentó escuchar. Apenas un instante tardó en darse cuenta de que aquellos corredores no eran los mismos por los que habían entrado. Todo parecía vacío.  
  
Avanzó, siguiendo el largo e iluminado pasillo. No había demasiadas opciones, y las pocas puertas que iba encontrando, todas cerradas, parecían llevar tiempo en aquel estado.  
  
Un sonido ahogado captó su atención. Golpes sordos, que cada poco frenaban, solo para volver a empezar. La reportera se apretó a la pared avanzando despacio con su arma levantada y todos sus sentidos apuntando hacia el final del corredor.  
  
Al dar la vuelta, la encontró. Lena estaba sentada sobre el suelo, su espalda apoyada contra la puerta. Sus piernas flexionadas, su revolver colgando de una de sus manos que mantenía apoyada sobre su rodilla. Piper soltó el aire, bajando el arma, avanzando hacia la mujer.  
  
_“¿Tomándote un descanso, Azul?”_  
  
Lena no se giró y eso alcanzó para despertarle a la reportera, todas las alarmas. Piper espió sobre su hombro, antes de apurar el paso hacia la mujer. Estaba ya a punto de llegar cuando los golpes volvieron a sonar. Venían desde la puerta. La reportera desvió la mirada hacia el cristal que dejaba ver el interior de la sala, y frenó en seco. Había un niño en la única mesa de la habitación, con un lápiz en su mano y varios papeles desparramados frente a él. No estaba solo. De pie frente a la puerta, un hombre se apoyaba contra el metal, levantando su mano abierta, dando golpes pausados. Sus labios se movían pero Piper no escuchaba palabra alguna. Volvió a mirarlo, con detenimiento.  
  
Era Nate.  
  
Piper se agachó junto a la mujer del refugio, cada poco levantando la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada, sintiendo los rítmicos golpes.  
  
_“Lena… soy yo.”_  
  
_“Pipes…”_  
  
La cabeza de Lena bajó, todavía más.  
  
_“¿Qué haces aquí? No sabemos quién más puede andar por estos corredores.”_  
  
_“Solo están ellos.”_  
  
_“¿Entraste a la habitación?”_  
  
_“Sí. Sé que no son ellos. Solo son iguales, Piper. Y con Shaun… es diferente. Nunca llegué a verlo de niño. No tengo esos recuerdos dentro. Pero Nate. Es igual… ¿Lo viste? Es exactamente igual… ¿Por qué haría algo así?”_  
  
_“Vamos. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ronnie, Preston. Todos están intentándolo, necesitamos ayudarlos.”_  
  
_“Lo sé. Lo siento. No encontré la salida aún… Y no sé qué hacer con ellos.”_  
  
La mirada de Lena se levantó, encontrando la de Piper. La reportera tragó. No eran ellos, pero eran. Y después de todo, una de las causas por las cuales estaban allí abajo, era para liberar a aquellas personas. Porque para Piper, eran personas. No importaba el fin para el cual el Instituto las hubiese creado, no eran ellos los culpables.  
  
_“Podemos enviar a alguien más, para que los saquen de aquí.”_  
  
_“Nate no sabe que está muerto. Creo que llevan aquí desde hace demasiado. Probablemente otro retorcido experimento de Shaun. Ni siquiera sé cómo consiguió lo necesario para… para crearlo. Jamás me dijo una palabra.”_  
  
_“No es Nate, Lena.”_  
  
_“Lo sé, pero es igual. Y creo que tiene muchos de sus recuerdos ¿Cómo puede haber hecho algo así?”_  
  
Lena se puso de pie con lentitud, dando la espalda a la puerta. Piper se irguió, observándola. La mujer se fue girando, despacio, levantando su brazo hasta llegar al panel y presionando el botón. La puerta volvió a abrirse. Nate estaba de pie, al otro lado, su mirada preocupada viajando entre las dos mujeres.  
  
_“¿Quién es, Lena?”_  
  
Azul suspiró, dedicando una mirada rápida hacia la reportera.  
  
_“Este no es el refugio y tú no eres quién crees que eres. Pero no puedo explicártelo ahora, vas a tener que confiar en mí.”_  
  
Nate tardó en despegar sus ojos de la mujer plantada al costado de Lena.  
  
_“Sabes que confío, Lena. Siempre. Solo tienes que hablar conmigo, por una vez.”_  
  
Piper se contuvo, bajando la mirada al suelo. Evidentemente, no había sido la única en chocar contra ese pequeño aspecto de la personalidad de Azul.  
  
_“Tienes que seguirme. Tráelo. Tenemos que salir de aquí.”_  
  
_“¿Salir? Lena, aquí estamos seguros.”_  
  
_“Solo ven conmigo Nate.”_  
  
El hombre volvió la mirada hacia la reportera, observándola de arriba abajo, asintiendo despacio.  
  
_“Está bien. Está bien, Lena, como tú quieras.”_  
  
Nate volvió sobre sus pasos, tomándose un momento para hablar con el chico, palabras que Lena no llegó a escuchar. Piper no sabía bien que decir. Situaciones completamente irracionales, el yermo siempre tenía de sobra. Lo que no terminaba nunca de aceptar era por qué todas tenían que caer siempre sobre ellas.  
  
Lena levantó su pipboy, intentando borrar todo lo que a su alrededor estaba pasando. Volvió al mapa que titilaba en su pantalla, otra vez, intentando entenderlo. La única puerta que la hubiese llevado a donde necesitaba era imposible de abrir. Quizás podía traer a Sturges, si lograba meter al mecánico en los conductos.  
  
Nate caminaba hacia los fondos del corredor, despacio. Lena dedicó una mirada hacia Piper, antes de salir tras sus pasos. Llegó hasta él, tirando de su hombro. Nate se giró, con su sonrisa.  
  
_“¿Qué haces?”_  
  
_“Dijiste que necesitamos salir de aquí”_  
  
_“Tienes que seguirme.”_  
  
Nate señaló el pipboy, su dedo cayendo justo sobre la puerta que momentos antes, Lena había estado observando.  
  
_“Quieres salir por ahí ¿Verdad?”_  
  
_“¿Cómo lo sabes?”_  
  
_“Te conozco suficiente como para al menos darme cuenta cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza. Ya desviaste la mirada hacia la puerta al menos, cuatro veces desde que llegaste. Y ahora está en tu pipboy, que por cierto, no tengo idea de dónde sacaste.”_  
  
Nate entrecerró los ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza, levantando una de sus manos hasta su sien.  
  
_“¿Estás bien?”_  
  
_“Sí. No te preocupes. Estoy bien.”_  
  
Nate volvió a avanzar. Lena tardó un momento en llegar a él, en caminar a su paso. Lo vio levantar su brazo, mover su dedo marcando la combinación sobre el panel de control.  
  
_“¿Cómo sabes…?”_  
  
_“Padre.”_  
  
La puerta se abrió.  
  
Piper no se había movido, observándolos. Lena parecía estar en control, pero la reportera no estaba completamente segura de cuanto podía durar en aquel estado. Sintió que una pequeña mano se cerraba sobre la suya y bajó la mirada. Unos ojos oscuros y demasiado familiares la observaban.  
  
_“¿Mamá está bien?”_  
  
Piper tragó, asintiendo, sin que una sola palabra se le saliese.  
  
_“Siempre le cuento. Papá nunca me cree, cree que son historias y después, nunca las recuerda. Y de Padre. Pero lo olvida todo, siempre...”_  
  
Shaun volvió a bajar su mirada, observando a los dos por un instante.  
  
_“Padre siempre ponía caras cuando lo veía. Creo que a veces no le gustaba. Y otras veces parecía contento.”_  
  
La reportera comenzó a andar, Lena estaba contra una de las paredes, intentando ver hacia delante.  
  
_“Pipes, creo que es por aquí. Si por una vez no me equivoco, es solo cuestión de seguir el corredor. Una de esas salidas tiene que dar hacia donde está Preston y después, mira”_ Lena se acercó hasta Piper marcando el camino con un dedo sobre su pipboy. _“Ves, así caeríamos al otro lado de Ronnie. Es perfecto.”_  
  
Piper asintió, el niño no la soltaba. Avanzó, en cuanto Lena y Nate lo hicieron, observándolos, intentando abstraerse de aquella situación. Intentando no quedarse en todo lo que era imposible no pensar en aquel momento.  
  
  
  
_“Eh, chica ¿Ocupada?”_  
  
Curie levantó la mirada, sus manos acomodando mecánicamente el vendaje sobre un miliciano herido.  
  
_“Cait… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Lena? ¿Piper?_  
  
_“Están bien, soy solo yo… puede que necesite que me parches otra vez.”_  
  
Curie volvió la mirada al joven que la asistía, dejándole una seña y levantándose prisa, moviéndose hacia la alta mujer.  
  
_“Aquí Cait, sobre esto… no tenemos nada mejor.”_  
  
Cait alcanzó las cajas que Curie le señalaba, apenas cubiertas por varios trozos de tela y arrimadas las unas a las otras en forma de camilla. La joven doctora levantó la camisa de la mujer, sin perder tiempo, observando la herida.  
  
_“Recuéstate, así.”_  
  
Cait no le quitaba la mirada de encima.  
  
_“Estoy bien, solo un rasguño.”_  
  
Curie no contestó, tomando del botiquín que un miliciano mantenía abierto cerca de ella, varias gasas. Comenzó a limpiar, dejando correr un helado líquido sobre la herida que a Cait le obligó a cerrar su boca, apretando los dientes, intentando volver a levantarse. Sintió la mano de Curie sobre su pecho.  
  
_“No, Cait. Quédate.”_  
  
_“Arde, joder.”_  
  
_“¿Hace cuánto te dispararon?”_  
  
_“No lo sé, olvidé anotarlo.”_  
  
Cait esperó la reacción que nunca llegó. Usualmente, a aquellas alturas, Curie estaría como poco, soltándole el largo sermón. Explicándole, con exactitud científica, cuán idiota había resultado ser esta vez. Pero nada llegó.  
  
_“Eh, chica… sí me cuidé. Cuando empezó, estaba todo un poco confuso.”_  
  
_“Voy a sedarte, Cait. La quemadura es importante y la herida profunda. Necesito atenderla.”_  
  
_“No, puedo sin mierdas. No me metas nada.”_  
  
_“No, no puedes.”_

Curie levantó la mirada hacia el miliciano, que entendió, rodeando las cajas, acomodándose a la cabeza de la alta mujer, y sin darle tiempo, bajando sus dos manos hasta los hombros de Cait, aprisionándola con todo el peso de su cuerpo.  
  
_“¿Qué mierda? Curie, tengo que volver...”_  
  
Cait sintió el pinchazo. Subió sus manos, tomando los brazos del miliciano, pero poco pudo hacer. Apenas fueron segundos. Curie la observó, viéndola caer en el sueño, la jeringa vacía aun entre sus dedos. Llevaba días con el miedo metido en su cuerpo. Sabía que lo que estaban haciendo allí, era lo necesario. Lo inevitable. Sabía que Lena, Piper, Cait, que cada una de ellas tenía que estar allí. Jugaban un papel, uno importante. Pero no había podido quitarse de encima la terrible sensación de que quizás esta vez, no todo iba a terminar saliendo bien. Todo aquello tenía sabor a final. A último paso. A un antes y un después. Y no era solo miedo lo que acompañaba a la doctora, la culpa también se hacía lugar. En cada momento de silencio, en cada segundo en que sus manos no estaban desbordadas por los heridos que no dejaban de llegar o las tareas que seguían acumulándose allí abajo, se había descubierto cayendo en el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez. Si alguien tenía que ser, que no fuese ella. Que no fuese Cait. Era horrible pensarlo, y sin embargo, su cabeza se escapaba hacia ese deseo sin que nada pudiese hacer para evitarlo. Curie no sabía cómo dejar de hacerlo, no sabía cómo apartarlo de ella y se daba cuenta lo mucho que le costaba, cada vez más, el dejarla alejarse hacia el peligro sin siquiera intentar retenerla.  
  
  
Piper no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Lena estaba completamente enfocada en lo que hacía. Se movía distinto. Hablaba diferente. Incluso le parecía que había ganado algo de altura. De alguna manera, y por alguna razón que a la reportera aún se le escapaba, Nate había sabido cada código de cada puerta que habían necesitado abrir. El niño, Shaun, aunque le costaba pensarlo con ese nombre, no se le separaba. Iba prendido a su gabardina y Piper no tenía corazón para apartarlo.  
  
Al fin, la última puerta se abrió y la reportera distinguió el corredor en donde habían estado antes. No tuvieron que andar mucho hasta que Preston salió al encuentro, seguido de varios milicianos y exploradores. El Coronel la encontró enseguida con su mirada y Piper lo único que hizo fue negar. Mejor no preguntar. No todavía. Lena parecía llevarlo bien, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera parecía estar llevándolo, y aunque la reportera sabía de sobra que aquella actitud de Azul no era más que otro claro ejemplo de los infinitos mecanismos de defensa de su esposa, capaz de enterrar bajo toneladas de concreto lo que no se atrevía a tocar, de momento, era mejor dejarlo así.  
  
_“¡Preston!”_  
  
_“General.”_  
  
El Coronel bajó la cabeza, a modo de saludo.  
  
_“Tenemos la forma. Vamos. Solo necesito dos de tus hombres, quiero que los escolten hasta Curie y que los tengan vigilados hasta que yo vuelva.”_  
  
Garvey no dijo palabra. La orden estaba clara. Vio al hombre, girándose, caminando hacia la General.  
  
_“Lena, yo prefiero ir contigo. Puedo ser de ayuda. Quizás encuentren más puertas.”_  
  
_“Es el mismo código.”_  
  
Nate se quedó en silencio, observándola.  
  
_“Metes el mismo código, una y otra vez. Ve con ellos, quédate con Shaun. Yo voy a estar bien.”_  
  
Lena lo observó, como bajaba la mirada a los suelos. Como cerraba sus ojos, con fuerza por un momento, y los volvía a subir, viéndola como si no acabase de hacerlo.  
  
_“¿Qué le sucedió a tu rostro?”_  
  
La mujer del refugio llegó a frenar la caricia, tomando el brazo de Nate con violencia y apretándolo con rabia. Piper se adelantó. Podía sentir al niño todavía prendido a su gabardina.  
  
_“Azul, mejor que nos apuremos…”_  
  
Lena tardó, más de lo que a la reportera le hubiese gustado, en girarse para verla. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, Piper pudo ver como lentamente su mano se aflojaba. Como Azul asentía hacia ella, tragando.  
  
Dos milicianos se adelantaron. Shaun corrió hasta su padre, casi escondiéndose en él. Lena se giró, ya sin volver a prestarles atención, pero Piper llegó a verlos. Los dos, allí de pie, viéndola partir. Tuvo que poner todo de sí para recordar que no eran ellos. Tuvo que poner todo de sí para convencerse de que no eran ellos su familia, por más que aquellas miradas le gritasen lo contrario.  
  



End file.
